


《索香短篇》

by yosii



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 244,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※OP同人‖CP：索香（Zoro x Sanji）※各种短篇‖90%都是原作风※没有车但JJ总是莫名关我小黑屋，迫不得已只好把所有故事都放这边了





	1. 《逆行草》

《逆行草》 

※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风‖HE

※２０１２年Sanji生贺

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[1]

逆行草是一种非常奇特的植物。根据医书记载，吃下去的人会不由自主向反方向行动，所以才起了这样的名字。草帽海贼团的小船医说要研究它对神经系统的影响，所以需要船上的人亲自试药。介于这种植物可能引起不适反应，不能冒险让所有的人都试用。所以最终，大家抽签决定出了一个人选。

中了这个奖的是船上的厨师先生。

在众目睽睽之下，小船医将从逆行草中提取出的药剂给Sanji打了一针。草药没有立刻生效，Chopper叮嘱他有什么反应一定要立即告诉自己。金发男人向甲板上的两位女神献上美味的下午茶，这才返回厨房。

收拾好餐具，金发男人静静地拉过一把椅子坐下，随手点起一根香烟。他盯着白色的烟气盘桓消失，再将视线挪向窗外。伟大航道虽说以环境恶劣著称，但实际上并不缺乏好天气。此刻的窗外正是一片碧空，向下接结无穷的海，而梦想中的那片海域就藏在这深远无尽的蓝中，静待着自己找到它的那个瞬间。每当想到这件事总令人心情愉快，金发男人微微翘起唇角。

“喀拉——”一声清响，背後的门被打开了。

“现在可没有你的酒。”厨师先生头也不回就甩出一句。

当然了，Sanji一点也没有猜错。属于那个绿藻头剑士的独特音色从背後传来。

“我不是来找酒喝的。”

发出一个表示怀疑的鼻音，他侧一点头看过去。Roronoa Zoro叉着双臂倚在船舱的门口，似乎的确没有要进来的意思。

Sanji回过头继续看窗外。他将咬在嘴里的香烟上下晃了几下，开始琢磨这个家伙在这个时间出现在这里的目的。

“那么，是来找茬的吗？”他似乎把握到了什么，自己刚被打过一针，那种叫逆行草的东西大概就要发挥作用了吧。这个家伙专程跑来看热闹顺带奚落自己一番的话……倒也不是没可能。

“唔，”绿发男人捏着下巴，眯起的眸中闪过一丝危险的黯光，“也许就是这样吧。”

就着他不无玩味的尾音，Sanji轻轻扯起唇角。

Bingo……

Zoro无所谓地一指外面。“这地方不太好动手，不如出去？”

“是吗？”

绿发男人眼前一花，刚刚还坐在椅子上的人已经近在眼前。没人能比魔兽更能领会到危险的感觉。眼前一闪，他无比清晰地看见那人眸中如波浪翻腾的色彩……同时侵袭的，还有那可以媲美海上风暴的凌厉踢击。秋水出鞘，刀背在千钧一发之际抵上了那人漆黑的鞋子。

两人一触即分，血液隐隐开始沸腾。谁都清楚对方的分量，比自己稍逊那么一丁点，却总算是相差无几。当然了，谁也不想承认这一点。

两个人定住身形，如互狩的兽般相互逼视，都希望先一步找出对方的破绽，一击绝杀。

总要有人打破这个僵局，先采取行动的是Sanji。

……然而，似乎哪里出了问题。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[2]

Zoro明明白白地看着他向背後踢去。他愣住了。Sanji这一脚刚踢出去就意识到不对了。金发男人及时收住自己的动作，接着站在原地露出凝重的神色。

……药效发作了。

老天作证他绝对是想上前一步直接踢飞那个藻类的！结果莫名其妙就转了个弯到身後去了。身体在明明白白地违逆大脑的指令。

就在Sanji还没有想清楚的时候，Zoro也有了动作。不过，他并不是提着刀砍过来，只是向前走了一步。随随便便走了一步。

出于人类的直觉，在自己的身体出了不明状况的时候，看见有威胁的人或事物逼近过来，第一反应就是——倒退一步。但问题在于，现在他的身体已经不受大脑的控制了……

于是等金发男人反应过来的时候，自己的身体已经上前一步向Zoro扑了过去。

喂等等！这是个什么状况！

另一方面绿发男人吓了一大跳，说实在的他没想到的有两件事。一，厨子会扑过来；二，厨子会这么大力气地扑过来。结果导致他伸手搂住那个家伙的腰稳住他的身体，又被迫向後退了半步，後背结结实实撞上舱门。

“看不出来，很主动嘛。”Zoro挑眉，不无恶劣地笑起。

“妈的！老子才没……”腰上的力道重了些，Sanji有点心虚地感到自己的心脏似乎像这个身体一样也有点不受控制。

“那就别脸红。”

“混账！”金发男人如同一只炸了毛的猫，恨不得将这场打斗升华为直接掐住他的脖子。

“嘛，不过这样正好。省得我抓你了。”

“什……”Sanji的疑问还没有说出口，腰上一紧，Zoro将他扛在肩上向外走去。金发男人立即挣扎起来，“你！放开老子！白痴绿藻头！”

“啰嗦！药效发作了对吧？！是Nami那个女人的意思。你老实闭上嘴就行了……除非你想把所有人都喊出来？我可没意见，让他们都来看热闹吧。”

“可恶……”

绿发男人听见他小声咒骂着，突然间觉得心情很愉快。

目的地是桑尼号最高的瞭望台。所幸一路上没有看到任何人，不知道他们都跑去哪儿折腾了。Sanji心说幸好如此，要是被哪个撞见自己这么逊的样子，那真是太丢脸了。

“这么说，你把我带到这儿来，”他站在瞭望台的地毯上，试着向前走，可依然是向後退了一小步，“是Nami桑的意思？”

“没错。并且Nami说了，药效发作之後一定会影响你的行动，所以晚饭交给他们。原本Chopper说要来观察药效的，不过大概现在有更吸引它的东西……所以你就先在这儿待着吧。”

“什么！竟然麻烦Nami桑来做饭？！我身为船上的厨师真是太失职了……”

“偶尔让她工作一下也没什么的吧。”

“Nami桑可是航海士，她的工作是领航吧，白痴！话说这个药效到底要持续到什么时候阿……啧，麻烦死了。”

绿发男人看着他拧起打卷的眉梢，结果还是又一次向後退了一小步，大概明白了他正在尝试的事情。他伸手拽起Sanji的腕，一直将他拉到自己身前。

“你到底是要过来还是要怎样，嗯？”他以一种接近于耳语的声音呢喃，低沉的嗓音在空无一人的瞭望台中响起。

“你！……”手腕上的温度……是从何时起开始灼人的？金发男人一心向後退，结果又往前扑了一步。

“啧！你就不能老实待会儿？！”Zoro的右手正拽着Sanji的手腕，只好腾出左手揽上他的腰，“第二次了。下一次的话……”

剑士看着那人的脸颊泛红，觉得十分有趣。不，那已经不单单是「有趣」的级别了。他不由自主就想看那人更窘迫的样子。他邪戾地笑起，一点点凑近那张脸。他能感到金发覆盖下，那淡淡的鼻息轻及皮肤的感觉，如冬日柔软的初雪……只要再稍稍靠近一点，就一定会融化。

下一秒钟，金发的厨师先生被他一把拉到沙发上坐好。

“困了。”绿发男人打了个呵欠，毫不犹豫地闭上了眼睛。当然，他的手始终牢牢抓着Sanji没有放开。金发的人被迫跟他一起坐在瞭望台里，心脏兀自在胸腔中狂跳，一句话也说不上来。

Sanji不知道，Zoro也没有说，在剑士的心口盘踞着一只野兽。

而他正在努力压制。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[3]

从晴朗的下午等到夕阳的光芒在海面上通透燃烧，也不见绿发男人有一点醒转的样子。如果再不叫他，大概要睡到明天早饭了吧？

Sanji终于下定决心，对着那颗绿色的脑袋狠狠敲下。“喂！给老子起来！”

“唔，要吃晚饭了吗？”

“吃你的大头鬼阿！老子一直被你拽着坐在这，就是做饭也没你的份！”

“是吗？去看看就知道了。”绿发男人打个呵欠，伸个懒腰站起身来。直到这时，他才算放开Sanji的手腕。

Sanji甩甩早就没了知觉的胳膊，一抬脚就发现药效似乎已经消失了。他安下心来，终于不用纠结到底是该向前还是向後的问题了。

当金发男人踏进餐厅的那一刹那，欢呼声响起。有各种颜色的碎纸屑从舱门两侧洒下来。

餐桌的正中，摆着一个非常大的蛋糕。虽然从外观看起来比Sanji自己做的要有很大差距，但是不难看出这是所有人的心意。蛋糕非常大，表面写了很多字。最醒目的是用艺术字体写的一句「生日快乐」，旁边围绕着七个「Sanji」，出自每个人的手笔。除了自己，和一直待在自己身边的Zoro。

可能从最一开始这就是个计划。用测试药草效果的办法给自己一个理由离开厨房，好给大家准备蛋糕的时间。而那个绿藻头就是负责不让自己跑过去搅局的看守。

其实连自己也忘记了，生日什么的。很惊喜，也很开心。这是一场不折不扣的礼物。

“生日快乐，Sanji君！”由Nami领头，所有的人都向他祝福。

金发男人懵然半晌，才愣愣地回应一句。“谢……谢谢。”

“呐，呐我可以吃了吗？”船长的脑袋飞过来，毫不在意流了一路的口水。

Nami的一记铁拳将Luffy的头打回原形。“白痴！先让Sanji君把蛋糕切好再吃！”

“嘿嘿，上面最好看的那几个字可是本大爷——Usopp大船长写的！”

“这个蛋糕真的是非常的甜呢！”原来这就是更吸引你的东西阿Chopper……

“哟嚯嚯嚯！Sanji先生要不要许个愿？”Brook拉起小提琴，以一曲变奏的生日歌作为背景音乐。

“忘记许愿的话，可能会倒霉一整年呢。”

“Ro……Robin……”

“嗷，这可真是老子见过的，最SU——PER的生日啦！”

最终金发男人被推到正对着蛋糕的前方。一支点起的蜡烛被Robin的一串手臂送上桌面。

“据说许愿的内容，不能说出来，否则就会不准了。”Nami笑吟吟地提示。

“那么好吧。”金发男人在蜡烛的光芒中闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候，正对上站在最後的那个人。那人耳际的三枚水滴在烛光中反射着金色的芒。他不着痕迹地笑起一点，吹熄了蜡烛。

“让大家久等了，接下来，我们来分蛋糕吧！”

闹哄哄的生日宴会如每次的宴会那样热闹。结果，还是Sanji为大家加了很多美味佳肴这才满足了自家船长的肚子和诸多被养刁的舌头。酒足饭饱後收拾残局的只剩下了Sanji和今天负责守夜的Zoro。

“今天老子心情好，去随便挑瓶酒吧。”厨子指一下酒柜，接着擦拭手中的盘子。

“可以要个礼物吗？”

“哈？！”Sanji诧异地回过头去，“明明是老子的生日，你为什么要礼物阿？”

“唔，因为蛋糕太甜了……”绿发男人摸了摸下巴。

这话倒是没错，那家伙不喜欢甜食，蛋糕也没怎么吃……大概是想点个夜宵之类的吧。

“那么，你想……”话说了一半就没有再说下去。因为Zoro不知何时已经来到Sanji身後，伸手环住了他的腰。在Sanji扭头的瞬间，呼吸也被一瞬攫取。唇间熨帖的温度不仅仅满足于接触，想更多的辗转，碾磨，深入。湿润然而口干舌燥。仿佛那个人肖想许久的，同样是自己肖想许久的。灵魂一致得可怕。

金发男人在近乎颤抖起来的时候隐约想到，没有拒绝的自己其实就意味着最大的认同。自己许的那个愿，大概已经在实现了吧？！

绿发男人放开Sanji的时候，扬起唇角露出一抹淡淡的笑意。他知道，有些事情大概从现在起，可以逐渐开始了。

“生日快乐。以及……多谢款待。”

\- END -


	2. 《Adeste Fideles》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※题目是首圣歌的歌名(拉丁文)‖英文译作《O Come All Ye Faithful》‖为了避邪

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

伟大航道不会总是晴天，不过，也并非总是恶浪滔天的极端天气。总会有介于好与坏之间，无数的中间天气。好比黑与白之间，陈列无数的灰。

在橘发的航海士那里确认过了，此刻重如铅灰的云层只是“阴天”而已。不是下雪的迹象也不会有什么风暴来临。稍有些令人不爽的是连海水也变成了灰色，看起来，从上到下都异常阴霾沉重。

桑尼号上的众人各自安心地做着手上的工作……或者就只是自得其乐地玩闹。

金发的厨子擦净下午茶使用的餐具，将那些细瓷的杯碟小心地收进柜子。他挑了张椅子坐下，从口袋里翻出烟盒，抽出一根叼进嘴里。火光亮起一点，白色的烟雾慢慢弥漫开。侧目间，窗外铅灰的天色映入他海色的瞳。

“真是一点都不爽快的天气呢……”抽完这支烟，他慵懒地从椅子上站起身来，磕一下鞋尖慢慢晃出船舱。

迎面碰上Franky，说摆了个非常Super的姿势说Luffy他们在後面甲板上准备钓鱼。厨子当即决定去叮嘱那些白痴几句，比如捕到鲨鱼千万不要放进水族箱，什么的……一瞥之间，美丽大方的历史学家正坐在不远处的椅子上安静地看书，扫一眼空空如也的小桌，尽职尽责的厨师先生立即找到了工作。当然，献殷勤是不可或缺的另一方面。

“Robin酱，要来杯咖啡吗？”

正捧着书阅读的Robin抬起头露出一个笑容。“我今天比较想自己煮，能请厨师先生帮我准备好咖啡壶和杯子吗？”

“愿意效劳，Robin酱。”金发男人满心欢喜地回到厨房，结果却看到一个意料之外的人。平时总在这个时间大睡的Roronoa Zoro，竟然出现在厨房里。

“这个时间来偷酒喝吗，真罕见阿绿藻头。”

被抓到现行犯的绿头发剑士大摇大摆地坐在椅子上，瞥他一眼，径自咬开手中酒瓶的盖子。

刚从上一座岛出发，各种食材的准备都很充裕。酒水也是。所以现在Sanji由得他随便喝。不过话说回来，真正到了没有酒的时候，焦虑的只会是那家伙吧。想到这儿，他就觉得心情舒畅。说实话这种情况并不太多，毕竟酒水的储量减到一定程度Sanji就一定会插手了。

Zoro看着厨子忙碌起来，将咖啡壶和杯子洗干净备好，然後是研磨好的咖啡粉。他已经知道这是在为谁了。每个人都有自己的喜好，而桑尼号上最钟爱咖啡的，只有Robin。一切准备停当後，舱门被推开。黑发的历史学家走进来，时间把握得刚刚好。

Zoro拎着酒瓶走出去。虽然觉得没有解释的必要，但他发现两个人的视线都在自己身上，决定还是补一句。

“瞭望台。”

“……天气阴了有一阵呢。”Robin看着舱门被关上，望一眼窗子，突然莫名地说出这样一句。

铅灰的云层铺满天空，从那些深浅不一的颜色中能够感受到不同寻常的苍峦厚重。有些时候特别是在冬岛附近的时候，总是这样的天色。不过那时总归是寒冷的。现在的气温，属于不冷不热刚刚好。不过……会不会很快就会抵达下一座岛屿了呢？

金发男人眨眨眼睛，白色的香烟叼在齿间上下晃动几下，终究不是很明白她这句话的含义。

看到桌上摆好的东西，黑发女子弯起嘴角笑得温和。“接下来的事情，我自己来就可以了厨师先生。十分感谢。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

Sanji从舱里走出来的时候，瞭望台上有不甚明显的人影一闪而过，继而消失在视线中。刚才是谁不打自招说去瞭望台的？白痴一样。他挑一下唇角，决定去做刚才想好的事情——去後方甲板找Luffy他们。

果不其然，刚走到一半就听见那帮家伙聒噪吵闹的声音。

原来Luffy刚刚钓上来一样奇特的东西。是一条小小的船模，那个大小，放进玻璃罐子就能做成瓶中船。

“Sanji君，将它收拾一下留好了，也许到了下一座岛，能卖个好价钱或者换点好东西。”

“是，精心算计的Nami桑也好棒！”

托着那艘小小的模型船，金发男人返回船舱。他将小船放在桌上细细打量。二桅帆船的样式，有点梅丽号的风格，不过并没挂着帆，大概是在海水中被扯掉了吧……船体上漆着简单蓝白的颜色，做工很精细。要是装进玻璃瓶当摆设真的很不错。

不过……总觉得这艘船有哪里怪怪的。比如，明明是木制的，不知道在海里浸泡了多久，却没有分毫腐坏的迹象。而且……他伸手摸了一下放在桌上的小船，明明刚从海里拿上来，却已经是干燥的木头了。

“嘛，就这样吧。”抬头看一眼表，大概也到了要开始准备晚餐的时间了。他将小船留在桌上，动手忙碌起来。

结果，Luffy他们一直到用餐的时候也没有钓上几条鱼，到头来晚上还是按原计划吃的海鲜利梭多饭，配上香草煎牛肉和柠檬小章鱼沙拉。

嗅着食物的香气，最先闯进餐厅的是自家贪吃的船长，金发男人在摆放盘子的时候随口吩咐。“喂Luffy，去瞭望台叫Zoro下来。”

过了片刻，船长的声音远远传来。“Sanji，Zoro不在呀……”

“那别管他了，你们先吃吧，饿的时候总会出来的。”

原本打算坐下用餐的Nami突然看见桌面上摆放的小船，她愣愣地站在原地，指着那条小船说不出话。

“怎么了？”Robin跟着她看向那个模型。

“瞭望台……”

所有人的视线都集中到那艘船模上，原来那艘小船不知何时出现了一个瞭望台……竟然和桑尼号一模一样！从外形到颜色，不得不说桑尼号的风格在那艘船原本简洁的式样对比下尤其惹眼。

接下去的事情就更诡异了。Zoro不见了。不光是瞭望台，甚至Robin用她的能力寻遍了桑尼号的每一个角落，都没有找到他。

这下，事情麻烦大了。

“Nami，”历史学家忽然仿佛想起了什么，“你说，已经连续阴天多久了？”

“诶？大概……有两个星期。怎么了？”

Robin匆匆离开餐厅，不多时拿着一本书回来。她翻到其中一页，纤长的手指在纸页上滑动。

“大概就是这件事情。”

「在伟大航道有一片常年阴翳的区域，有一条被诅咒的船航行在这片灰迹之海。虽然只是模型的大小，它却会吞噬掉船上的船员，然後不断变幻自己的模样。等到整艘船都被吞噬掉，它就会彻底变成那艘船。然而，并非没有解决的方法，当船只驶出这片灰色海域，诅咒便会破解。只要将模型重新投入海中，失去的船员自然会回来。」

“书上是这么写的，如果没有错误的话。”Robin轻轻合上书，宝石蓝色的眸扫过在场的众人。

显而易见，书中描述的船就是那艘模型，他们也正行驶在灰色的海上。Zoro已经被这艘被诅咒的小船吞掉了。他们要尽快离开这片海域才能把他弄回来。

“……如果不尽快离开的话，会有更多的人被吞掉，等到一个人都不剩，桑尼号就会成为名副其实的幽灵船了呢。”

“Robin，不要用那么平静的表情说那么可怕的事情……话说回来，最重要的是……”橘发的航海士一掌按在桌上，“我们必须在所有人都消失前，离开这里。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

Nami的话是有道理的，人消失得越多，离开的希望就越渺茫。这一点，在第二天Brook消失并且那模型的船头变成小狮子後，就得到了百分之三百的理解。试想，万一消失的是船匠Franky或者航海士Nami，他们还能不能出去了？！

所有人都紧张起来，想尽办法加快速度行进。

金发男人独自站在船舷上，眺望似乎没有尽头的灰色。那不是错觉，在沉铅色苍穹覆盖下的，是成片翻滚的浓灰的海水。像是本来的色彩被全部剥夺，它们翻涌出并不美好的弧度与浪潮。他将嘴里的半根香烟扔进海里，看那一点白色猛地没入深灰，消失得毫无征兆。

第三个消失的是Robin。变作桑尼号的是模型的第二层，Nami她们的房间所在的那一层。失去了最渊博的历史学家，橘发的航海士捡起了那本书，神色凝重地翻阅起来。

Luffy坐在狮子的头上，伸手按住草帽。帽沿下是少年坚定平静的眼神，久久凝视灰色的海。“我才不会让这种东西夺走我的伙伴呢。”

突起狂乱的海风卷走了他头上的草帽，Luffy长长的手臂追出去，轻而易举地在半空截住了帽子。不过……有什么不对劲的地方……少年张大嘴巴，因为……他感到自己的手臂碰到了什么东西，就在旁边的虚空之中！

“喂Nami，Sanji，大伙儿！快过来！”

对于草帽海贼团异常优秀的航海士来说，摆在她面前的根本就不是什么难题。在天候棒的帮助下，原本被雾气扭转遮掩的东西彻底显现出来。是一艘非常熟悉的船！贴行在桑尼号一侧，和那艘模型船一模一样！

船长压一下草帽，嘴角扬起。“好极了，Sanji，跟我去把Zoro他们抢回来。”

Nami坚决让Franky留下照看桑尼号，剩下的人又死也不肯上这艘被诅咒的船，所以最终去救人的，只有Luffy和Sanji。

一爬上船舷，两人就在第一时间看到船头甲板上躺着他们睡得正香的骨头音乐家。Luffy用一个橡胶手直接扔给了Franky。接下去要找Robin和Zoro，大概就在这船上的某个地方吧。

Sanji记得Brook消失的时候，船模变化的地方正是小狮子所在的部分，现在他在甲板上被找到，也许这之中是有联系的。

看一眼上面的桅杆，再看一眼已经钻进船舱的Luffy，金发男人决定去那个小小的瞭望台检查一下。而事实证明他的推断是正确的，消失的人会相应出现在这艘船大致对应的位置上。比如这颗绿球藻……

Sanji趴在瞭望台边上，看着仰头大睡的那个人，额角隐隐跳起青筋。

妈的真是会给人添麻烦阿！

“喂Sanji！”黑发少年的声音从下面传来，“我已经找到Robin了，先带她回去了！”

“哦哦，我这边也找到绿藻头了！马上就……”金发男人一回头，猛地怔住了。因为发生的事情太过诡异，他的大脑一时没有反应过来。Sanji站在绳梯上，愣了半晌才确定发生了什么。

旁边的桑尼号，还有刚刚还在的Luffy，竟然在呼吸之间彻底不见了！四周只剩一脉深灰的海，根本看不见其他任何影子！

可恶！到底发生了什么？！

妈的，难道要用「伟大航道」来解释这种事情吗？！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

Sanji试着叫了几声，但四周只有海水拍打船舷的声音，似乎偌大的海上，真的就只剩下这艘船和……那个没有丝毫醒来迹象的藻类。

“Nami桑！喂Luffy！”他又叫了几次。如果说是莫名其妙的雾气遮掩了视线的话，有Nami桑在一定会解决掉的，而且声音也应该是能听到的。但此刻桑尼号连同上面的人仿佛真的消失，没有一点回应。

他趴在瞭望台的边上思考了一阵，随手拍了拍那颗绿色的脑袋。

“喂绿藻，起来了。别让老子踢你起来。”

不知道是出于什么原因，那个人只是一直沉睡。金发男人啧了一声，觉得暂时没工夫理他，当务之急还是检查一下这艘船。于是他顺着绳梯爬下去，走进船舱。

搜寻了一圈的结论是，这是一艘货真价实的幽灵船。什么都没有，没有任何人生活过的迹象。所有的房间都是空的，所有的柜子和抽屉也都是空的，最下面的货仓也是如此。仿佛一艘不曾下过海的新船，却在这片灰色的海域上漂流了不知道多久。他回到甲板上，伸手摸出一根香烟点起来。

“现在，该怎么办好呢？”

果然还是先回瞭望台吧，至少能保持一个相对开阔的视野。万一Nami桑他们找过来，还能第一时间发现。顺便看看怎么才能叫醒那家伙。

而後，Sanji站在瞭望台上看着眼前不断滚动的灰色云团和海浪，时间一长他只觉得那样的画面令人晕眩，眼皮越来越沉，连往日最管用的香烟也抵挡不住越来越浓重的睡意，金发男人终于阖上了眼睛。

他陷入梦境，梦中有一片和这里一样的海。他独自一人站在海上。对，穿着鞋子站在海面上。脚下就是细致柔软的海水，在他抬起脚来的时候泛起一圈隐约的涟漪。一切都是介于黑白之间的灰，不管是天，抑或是海。他突然不知道要做什么，要往哪里走。

“这里究竟是……什么地方呢……”Sanji低下头看着自己的手，影子映在海面上不断不断被涟漪和浪花打碎，自始至终也没能看清自己的面容。

“你在这做什么？”

他猛地转过身。绿发男人是如此突兀地出现在自己背後，明明刚才还空无一人。

“Zoro？！”

“回去。”

“回去……是回哪儿阿？”

绿发男人抬起手来，Sanji随着他的指尖看向後面……灰色浪潮翻腾的海面上，桑尼号出现在那个方向也是一件相当突兀的事情。他确信自己的记忆力在短短几秒钟内没有出任何故障，几秒钟前那个地方绝对没有什么桑尼号的。不过终究是自家的船，停在那儿也不是不能接受……

“那还等什么，走吧？”

出乎他的意料，Zoro站在原地一动不动。金发男人等了两秒，那人还是没有动身的意思。他抽一下打卷的眉梢，伸手拖过Zoro的手腕便向桑尼号走去。视线盯着巨大的桑尼号，余光能见到海浪在脚下划出一道道深灰的弧，他没有回头。

但紧接着，掌心传来一股十分强硬的力道。剑士轻易地挣脱了他的钳制。

“你回去吧。”声音平平淡淡，仿佛是在酒馆里，下一句就是让我再喝几杯。但用脚趾想也知道，时间地点事件全都不对。

“开什么玩笑阿跟老子一起回去！Nami桑他们都在等着你呢！”

“你回去吧。”

还是同样的话，Sanji却猛然在那人平静的眸底看到了一些沉黯的东西，坚定又决绝。他觉得那里面还藏着更多的什么，但自己没有看懂。

妈的！这样的语气这样的句子，简直是……摆明你不能回去了是吗？！

混账谁允许你独自留下了？！

Zoro笑一下，转身就要离开。金发男人心下一急，咬牙切齿地再次抓紧那只手腕将他拽了回来。

“妈的你去哪儿，快点跟老子回去！”

金发男人猛地睁开眼睛，自己正抓着梦里那人的手腕，似乎是千真万确地喊出了那句话。而现在的情况是……他坐在瞭望台中，正对上Zoro诧异错愕的眉眼。刹那碎成渣的思维开始在他的脑袋里以光速重组。

“……你……没事吧？”绿发男人试探地开口。

“咳，你指什么？”

“……”少给老子装蒜了你这白痴。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

Sanji猛地松开手跳开两步远。他的大脑还处于一片浆糊的状态，虽然不是很明白，但不管是姿势还是什么其他的……都果断很不对！

挠了挠自己的脑袋，他首先反应过来的是……

“咦混账绿藻头，你醒啦！”

旁边那人一脸无奈地看着他。“白痴厨子这是我台词好吗？！你知道你睡了多久吗？！老子半条胳膊都麻了。”

心说妈的，把我推开不就得了，金发男人果断扭开脸恨恨咬牙。刚想摸一根香烟镇定下心神，他突然想起要留心四周的事情。一个激灵跳起来撑上瞭望台，他又一次傻了眼。周围的海面上竟然满是湿重的雾气，只要超过五十米就湮没在或轻或重的白色帘幕背後。

这不是什么都看不到吗！

他深吸一口气。“听好，绿藻头……Robin酱说这是一艘被诅咒的船。”没等那人做出什么反应他就继续说下去，“破解的方法只有一个，就是等桑尼号驶出那片海域。”

“切，这么莫名其妙的事情……”

他话还没说完，Sanji就伸手戳一下他的前额。

“千真万确阿白痴剑士。”

绿发男人抬起头来，发现那盛着海色的眸中，平静无澜。厨子的表情像他说出的话一般淡然，没有任何戏谑或是狡黠。此时Zoro才终于意识到，刚才的每一句都是真的。

“那么……”他也站起身来，立刻看到充斥着氤氲白雾的海面。

没有航海士更没有航行的方向，他们能做的，就只有等待了吗？

“有那么优秀的Nami桑在，他们一定没问题的！”想起自己的女神，Sanji几乎要扭成一阵粉色的旋风。

不过同时，这也意味着他要和绿藻头在这条船上一直待下去……直到获救。但那会是什么时候的事，谁知道？！

金发男人伸手在台上按了一把翻出去，中途在绳梯上借力拽了一把，直接落到甲板上。Zoro跟在他身後也跳下去。靴子落在木制甲板上发出略钝的声响。

“之前我已经检查过了，这艘船上什么都没有。就是艘不折不扣的幽灵船。”

“是吗。”

接下去，厨子简略讲了一下Luffy他们钓起这艘船的模型，还有船模变化的事情。毕竟，所有人中最状况外的就是Zoro。

“嘛，就是这样了。现在你该明白了吧，诅咒什么的。”说话间，金发男人已经走到船边。他百无聊赖地咬几下嘴里的香烟，手肘撑在船舷上，视线无意识地逡巡过雾气肆虐的海面。

突然余光瞥到一只手撑上右侧的船舷。几乎是同时，他感到左侧也出现了一只手。刹那，Sanji觉得自己浑身都僵了一下。

“你……”不知道为什么，他脑海中蓦然出现刚刚的梦，鬼使神差地问出一句，“你不会走的吧？”

话说出口才觉得不对劲，这么前言不搭後语，鬼才能听得懂阿！

深吸一口气，他慢慢转过身。果不其然发现自己被Zoro用双臂锁在了一个非常狭小的空间。他告诉自己这没什么的，于是毫不退让地正对上那人的眸。Sanji突然发现在那黯色的眸底潜藏着梦中的那个眼神，深邃到他不懂。

绿发男人将手从船舷上撤回去。在Sanji几乎要松一口气的同时，那人的左手却够上自己右侧的手腕。

能感受到脉搏在掌底清晰地跳动。Zoro探身凑到对面人的耳畔，金色的发丝堪堪擦过唇。他用将近蛊惑的声音开口。

“能走去哪儿，嗯？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

和前言和後语都没有关系。只是在表达一种心情。

却庄重宛若一场誓言。

如果这是一场游戏。那么Sanji确信自己输了。一个眼神一个动作一句话，那家伙就轻而易举地赢了，没道理得可怕。换一边来思考的话从呼吸到心跳，再到自己的大脑，一切都输得一败涂地。但他不打算承认，也没有承认的意义。承认了又能怎样呢，会有什么变化吗？

“你不觉得这是个机会吗？”蓦地Zoro问出这么一句。

“你指什么？”

没有下文，因为Sanji猛然觉得眼前一黯。绿发男人没有任何犹豫，直接贴过来，属于他的温度在唇上迅速蔓延。

机会。

不存在是否被煽动的问题，因为从一开始Sanji就知道跳入陷阱的是自己，也许……在他自己都未曾察觉的时刻。

在一刹那所有的坚持都动摇。金发男人迟疑了一下，最终还是伸出手搂住那人的脖颈。

……机会。

介于黑与白之间的海水在脚下翻滚出不会停歇的弧线，一波接一波打在船身上，是灰之世界唯一的旋律。心底生长着一架异常精细的天秤，无时无刻不在权衡着每一个人的关系。谁先谁後谁赢谁输都不再重要，它终于被打破。

结束这个长长的亲吻，绿发男人伸手将Sanji圈在自己怀里，什么都没说。他静静感受着属于那个人的心跳和略显凌乱的呼吸，在这种难得不会被打扰的时刻，似乎也不需要刻意说什么。这样的时间不多，Zoro的直觉告诉自己，以前没有，以後也不会太多，所以就只有现在。

他试着将那个人搂得近一点，再近一点。

也许是发现他靠在自己肩上睡着却不想叫醒的时候，也许要更往前，在每一次看见他忙碌的背影的时刻，在很多次战斗脊背相抵的时刻，在那么多次无意间站到他身边的时刻。或者……就是毫无理由。

感情这种东西，没有那么多为什么。

要是喜欢一个人还需要去想为什么，那还真是件悲凉的事。

而那个人是非常，非常不老实的人。能让自己这么安静抱着的机会真的不会很多吧。这样想着，Zoro恍然觉得这次所谓的“诅咒”，其实也相当不错。

“前面……”最先察觉不对劲的是Sanji。

话音落下的瞬间，这艘船竟然驶入一片白亮的光芒中。像是负责四周白色雾气的开关突然之间被拧到最大，别说是周围海面，就连面对面站着的两个人，都完全看不到对方。等同于视觉被剥夺，他们只能依靠剩下的感觉来体会四周。

事出突然，Zoro放开怀里的人，不过在这种看不见的地方还是不要松手的好。他伸出左手顺着手臂滑下去抓住那人的手腕。

金发男人的声音响起。“也许，是桑尼号离开了那片海，我们可以回去了？”

“谁知道。”右手摸上自己腰间的刀，剑士做好了随时战斗的准备，却在忽如其来的香气中陷入无梦的睡眠。Zoro入睡前最後的记忆，是自己依然抓着那人的手腕没有放开。

也许，不会再放开了吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

“太好了！Zoro你终于醒了！”Chopper欣喜的声音传进剑士的耳朵。

他按着额角坐了起来。摇几下头睁开眼睛，他发现自己已经回到了桑尼号。“唔，发生什么了，厨子呢？”

“他已经醒了，在厨房里，”Chopper从旁边的桌上端过一大碗汤药，“先把这个喝了，对你的身体有好处。”

虽然想说身体没有任何不舒服。但他还是老实喝掉了汤药。之後从小船医那里得到了比较确切的消息。原来那艘幽灵船带着Sanji一下子消失令Nami焦虑起来，而且救回来的Robin和Brook也不见醒转的迹象，她终于决定按照书中的说法赶快将事件解决。在最优秀的航海士指示下，Franky使用连发风来炮，将储存的可乐几乎全部耗尽，总算在一天之内抵达灰海的边界。一驶出那片灰色的海域，诅咒便被解除，Zoro和Sanji凭空出现在桑尼号的甲板上，安静地睡着。这时其他睡着的伙伴们也都渐渐醒来，轮到Zoro已经是最後一个了。事情就是这样。

“总之，你们大家都没事，真是太好了呢。”

Zoro轻轻勾起唇角。“是阿。非常好。”

小船医不可能意识到，绿发男人所指的「非常好」，和它所想其实根本不是同一件事。

当天桑尼号上举办了庆贺诅咒解除的宴会，所有人都尽情折腾了一番。等到宴会结束，将疲倦的Luffy等人弄回房间，Zoro返回餐厅很自觉地又取出一瓶酒。他咬开瓶盖灌了一口，视线不自觉地凝着在那个金发的人身上。厨子正在专心致志地收拾最後的几个餐盘，他将它们擦净整齐地叠好摆进橱柜。

“再这么下去当心喝光你的宵夜。”似乎是意识到来自背後的视线，Sanji漫不经心地提醒他。

“是吗。对了，今天的确是轮到我。”他轻轻起身，向那个背影走去。

“所以别想再喝。”言简意赅。

“嘛，我倒是觉得宵夜什么的可以稍微换一换……”Zoro伸手搂住那个身体，蹭一下那人金色柔软的发丝。白皙的脖颈就在垂首可及的地方。嗯，什么时候才能说一句「我开动了」呢？余光瞥见那人脸颊上泛起的红，他心情大好地勾起唇角。

“那么，来，还是不来？”不等回答，他恶劣地顿一下，“……别告诉我，是没这个胆量？”

金发男人猛地转过头，溟蓝的眸中是星点的火光。他睨着那个够胆挑衅的人，一点点扯起唇角露出邪气的笑。下一秒钟，剑士的衣领被揪起。Sanji在转瞬间舔尝到了酒的香气，就弥散在彼此的唇舌齿列中。

“混账绿藻。说谁没胆呢。”像是自言自语，丢下剑士，金发的人独自踱出餐厅。四面夜色沉寂，破去阴霾的天空重新展露出星河震撼的光彩。远方不平静的海涌起层叠的浪，在天光下宛若巨大白鱼群不住翻滚的背脊。Sanji站在甲板上叼起一支香烟，一点光芒亮起。他悠闲地向天空呼出一口白色的烟气。

是谁的身影，从暖橙的灯光背後出现在船首和尾舷，蔓延过晨光夜色，途经每一座岛屿每一片海域，直至左边胸口的每一寸地域，都除之不去？

金发男人收回视线，重新投向深蓝无际的海。

即使那架掌管平衡的天秤已经被打翻……桑尼号的旅行还会继续，属于他们的旅行还会继续。度过今夜，明晚月光依旧。

「何をくよくよ 明日も月夜①」

\- END -

注①：《ビンクスの酒》(宾克斯的酒)中的一句歌词，也是我最喜欢的一句——「为何愁眉不展 明晚月光依旧」


	3. 《Ｒａｇｎａｒｏｋ》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※月光咖啡厅两周年吧庆贺文
> 
> ※本文中的一切单词都可以不用懂，如果一定要看解说的话，後记部分有不够翔实的解释

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

「Ragnarok是既定的毁灭」

「仿佛为了见证无法记述的那些预言而走向殆尽」

「是Asgard带给战神的试炼」

Roronoa Zoro打量着四周，错愕万分地张大嘴。

就着漫天火烧般跌宕的卷云，他正独自站在一座岛屿上。是的，独自。没有桑尼号没有他的伙伴甚至没有一个会喘气的能给他个解释。明明上一秒钟自己还站在桑尼号的甲板上眺望海面，下一秒为什么会莫名其妙地一个人站在这座岛上？！

“可恶，这到底是怎么回事阿！”他挠一下头，左耳坠着的三枚水滴在海风中轻轻碰撞出声响。记得那时看到海天相交的地方出现一个黑点，大概是一座岛屿，自己刚想着可以攀上瞭望台去看清楚，结果还没走出几步就发生了这堪称诡异的事件。

等等，不光是地点变了，时间也不对。绿发男人注意到天边，圆灼的落日没一半在海下，另一半烧得海面几乎全部变作翻涌的金红。谁说现在是黄昏了，不是刚吃过午饭吗！是下午的时间在眨眼间跳过了，还是他失去了之前几个小时的记忆？

站在一处高崖上，在他脚下是无际的海。巨浪拍打悬崖下的礁石，发出夺人心魄的声音。干站在这里是不会得到更多结果的，所以绿发男人决定离开。答案，一定就在这座岛屿的某个角落，等着他去找出来。

转过这一处悬崖，Zoro发现背面是一大片荫绿的平原。有低矮的树丛散落在绒毯般的地面上。平原的尽头能看到一群高耸的建筑，最上方的那座建筑有着金色的殿顶，如瀚海中屹立的灯塔，在金红的天色中异常耀目。他立即确定自己的目的地是那群建筑。

路途似乎比看起来要远得多，不过绿发男人觉得自己也并没有花费太久的时间，因为夕阳依然还挂在半空。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得它的位置似乎并没有改变过，或者只沉下去了一点？

这不算什么问题。

现在他遇到的一切都是问题。

走得近了才看清，那是一座城中之城。灰白的高墙隔开内外两片区域。相较起外围灰暗的建筑，中间的城区一片雪白。金色尖顶的建筑在雪色中散发着无比夺目的光。城门上方的墙面有一块空白的地方，应该是用来写城名的，不知道为什么空着。他没有心情思考这些事情，抬脚走进城门。

穿越城门的时候光线有片刻黯下，重新亮起的时候，城内的繁忙景象令他微微一愣。这当然不是一座死城，街上有很多行色匆匆的居民。他们穿着及地的素色长袍，这种衣饰有点阿拉巴斯坦的风格，不过远不及那些鲜丽。人们身上唯一的装饰大概就是颈上的项链，末端系着仿佛用芒草编制的某种纹结，也是极为朴素。城中还有一样东西吸引了他的注意力。在城门两侧各有一个将近三米的巨大沙漏，里面放的不是沙子而是金色的圆石。就在他驻足打量的片刻，同时落了一枚到下方的玻璃球中，分秒不差。

就在他看着这个东西有点懵然的时候，身旁一个温和的声音忽然叫住了他。

“来自外乡的这位大人，大祭司让我带您前往神殿。”

Zoro回过头，一个穿着棕色长袍，慈眉善目的中年人正恭敬地向自己躬身行礼，在他身後，站着一队装束统一的随从。绿发男人发现他们胸口的项链坠是银制的纹结，图案和平民不一样，材质也不同。

就在他想问更多事情的时候，突然一阵异样传来，是被窥视的感觉。Zoro立即抬头望向那座最高的金顶建筑。他直觉感到那里有一道视线在注视着自己，却在抬眼一刹那消隐无踪。定睛看去，刚好飘开一片淡麦色斗篷的衫角，留给他空无一人的窗口。

“是谁在那里？”

顺着他的视线看过去，中年人十分恭谨地回答。“那是大祭司的房间。”

绿发男人盯着空空如也的窗口，忽然斜斜勾起唇角。

有趣。

看样子，就在自己触手可及的地方了。答案。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

妈的，竟然真的是他！

Sanji捉紧了手中厚厚的典籍，认命般地叹了口气。他站在镜子面前，凝视着对面的自己。披着斗篷还戴着兜帽，十足一副见鬼的模样。房间角落里巨大的沙漏发出一声清响，一枚金色的圆石滚落到下方。眼见上面玻璃球中的圆石越来越少，Sanji不知道自己是该庆幸那个路痴真能找到这里，还是该大骂他一顿怎么这时候才来。不过他什么都不能说，从现在……直到一切结束。

桑尼号这次碰上的这座岛屿，叫做“黄昏岛”。这并不是他们即将抵达的下一座岛屿，说白了，这是一座幽灵岛。它会毫无征兆地出现在任何地方，任何船只面前，然後在船上随机挑选一个人进行试炼。而试炼的内容说起来非常“简单”——度过它的黄昏。

需要注意的是，这座岛的「黄昏」与众不同，至少和人们认知的时间概念是不一样的。城中所有沙漏的圆石象征着黄昏的时间。只有当所有的圆石都落入下面的玻璃球的时候，黄昏才真正宣布结束。

除此之外还有一些非常奇特的规定。比如除了接受试炼的那个人，还会有第二位船员登上这座岛屿。如果我们将参加试炼的人称作A，第二个人则叫做B。那么追加的规则是，A会默认成为这座岛的大祭司，并且要伪装成一直居住在岛上的人，也就是说A必须要装作不认识B的样子。一旦被戳穿就意味着失败。而A和B都无法度过黄昏也是失败。

失败的代价是，他们的船会彻底消失在深海中，A和B也都会死去。反正伟大航道本来就是魔之海域，失踪再多的船也不会有人起疑。

考验的内容是他们是否能够经受住末世惊惧的考验，在全然陌生的岛屿上，面对一切超乎想象的未知。是否拥有足够的勇气与智慧，有没有可照拂性命的伙伴，该信任什么人该采取什么手段，都是对船员的考验。

上述内容都是Sanji在手中典籍上看到的，如同一本百科全书，甚至记录了所有参加试炼的船员的姓名与结局。

这么荒谬的事情，原本他也不信，但这里的所有人都尊称他为“大祭司”，并且他发现自己的脑袋里被莫名其妙塞进了很多关于祭司的工作和常识。那都是之前的自己不可能知道的事情。一句话，事实摆在这里不由得他不信。

现在看来最大的问题在于这场「黄昏」会发生什么，要如何度过，书上并没有写出答案。一切都需要他去摸索。

“也就是说……”他除下兜帽，用一根食指按在额角上，“我要装作不认识那个绿藻头，然後想办法和他捱到结束的时候。对吧？”

按照原计划，他应该早就和B以某种方式相见了，并且应该有了初步的方案——如何度过黄昏——但他高估了这位B的认路程度。明明是在岛屿每个角落都能看到的城，这个人不知走了多少冤枉路才到。

你以为这里建得最高的Gimli是为了什么而存在的阿？！

要是再见不到人，只怕自己就要发动大祭司的力量，派人出去彻查全岛了。想到这里Sanji不由得失笑，除了绿藻头，他实在想不到还能有哪个人会让自己如此大费周章。

第一步，先找到人。已经完成了……那么第二步，该怎么办才好呢？

自己怎样才能不被那家伙认出来呢？随便套件斗篷是没用的，自己不过是远远看了他几眼，那野兽般的家伙就马上抬头看过来。妈的简直是一定会露馅……

他坐在椅子上，重新翻了翻手中的典籍。但这一次他知道，不会再有更多指引了。

不见他就可以吗？

那个家伙难道不会一声不吭地杀上来吗？

Sanji苦笑一下。就没有什么好办法，既能见上一面又不会被认出来呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

绿发男人跟着中年人穿过很多街道，那队随从恭恭敬敬地跟在他们两个人身後。他发现这座城中每个转角都有那种巨大的沙漏，尽管没有城门口那两只庞大，也都有一人来高。

再穿越一道城门，一行人抵达白色的内城。内城中也随处可见这种沙漏，它们会在某一时刻同时落下一枚金色的圆形石子。绿发男人不知道这件事情的含义，但他发现每当石子落下，领路那个人的表情似乎就僵紧一分。

“这些沙漏是什么意思？”

“是这座岛的时间。”

Zoro察言观色，知道这家伙不打算再多说了，也就不再问，安静地跟着他走。一路上见到的居民都步履匆忙，不知道是为什么。他无端想起在Water Seven的时候，“水之诸神”即将抵达之前，岛上的人们也是这般逃离。

对，简直就是逃离。

绕过大半座内城，他们来到金顶建筑的背面。这里不再是先前看到的平缓民居，而是借山势筑起的神殿。一行人沿着石阶攀上神殿。主殿建立在一处平台上，虽然不及那座最高的金顶建筑，也算是全城第二高的位置了。说是神殿，其实只是一座三面透风的方型建筑。透过二十四根粗壮石柱的间隙，可以直接眺望岛屿背侧宁静平和的海面。这里的海面虽然背对着落日的方向，却依然有着流火的痕迹。头顶的云层仿佛被灼烧，边角都燃着耀目的光。

中年人深深鞠躬。“大祭司有命，大人请安心在这里休息。食物一会儿就给您端上来。”

Zoro在神殿中走了一圈。陈列简单，一张长桌，摆着两支金制烛台。紧贴着山壁是一尊英武的雕像。雕刻的那个中年男人身材高大，宽边帽下露出一头卷发，手执长矛，肩头架着两只乌鸦，脚下蹲踞着两头巨犬。绿发男人的视线在那尊石像的愁容上停留片刻。

“他不来吗？”

“大祭司没有交代给臣下。”

说话间，几名陌生的随从从金顶建筑上来到神殿。他们端着几大盘海鲜炒饭放在长桌上，恭恭敬敬地请Zoro用餐。

一切都好像不可思议，在Zoro吃下第一口炒饭的时候。

他确信，桑尼号上的人不会尝不出那个人的手艺。像Luffy那种馋鬼，光是用鼻子就能嗅出今天的招牌菜品是什么，在各类令人眼花缭乱的菜式中挑出Sanji的手艺也是他的特长。而其他人的味蕾也都被那个厨子养到品味上佳。所以，即使那家伙做出再多的花样，也依然能够感受到属于他的气息。虽然自己从未说过，但不可否认的是那家伙的料理，的确与众不同。

而不可思议的是，这盘炒饭明明就是厨子做的。这么说来……那家伙也在这座岛上？

“厨子在哪？”他拧着眉问那些随从。

“大人，如果不合口味……”

“不，我只是问，厨子在哪。”

“是大祭司亲自下厨，为您准备的食物。”

这个回答令绿发男人感到困惑。因为他不认为这个问题会有第二个答案。但显然出现了预想之外的结局。那么，是出现了一个做饭和圈圈眉一模一样的家伙，还是圈圈眉摇身一变当上了这帮人的大祭司？

“那位大祭司在这里多长时间了？”

“他一直都在这里阿。”“没错。”“一直在。”“很多年了。”附和之声不绝。

于是Zoro感到愈加困惑。他缓缓将第二勺炒饭送进嘴里，却在心底荒谬地升起异样的感觉。决计没可能认错的，这就是那个人做出来的味道。

又不是多么罕见的菜品，厨子在桑尼号上也做过几次。要是这都能认错，绝对是舌头失灵了。那么，究竟是怎么一回事？！

绿发男人放下盘子，视线缓缓扫过面前的一众随从。

“带我去见他。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

Sanji後悔了。按照试炼规则，自己应当想方设法不让那家伙认出自己来才是。结果一时习惯，去做了饭还教人带给那家伙。一定会被发现吧，至少也是被怀疑了吧。不过……那个家伙到现在居然还没有直接闯上来，是不是该庆幸一下？

看折回来汇报的中年人一脸不安的神情，金发男人觉得真是难为他了。Zoro那家伙执意要见自己，他只能诚惶诚恐地说自己必须提前禀告，这才独自回来。

Sanji知道，如果一直推脱，那个绿藻头等得不耐烦，直接拔了刀杀上来也不是不可能。所以必须想一个两全其美的办法。他叼着香烟在屋子中来回走了两圈，思考对策。

关键时刻，他脑中被生生塞进来的关于大祭司的常识令他灵光一闪

——简直像换了一个头脑。

“穆博，你去告诉所有的人，”他打了一个响指，瞟一眼屋角的沙漏，“五十金芒之後，我要举办Einheriar祭典。”

那该死的「金芒」是这座岛屿奇特的记时单位，而那个拗口的什么「Einheriar祭典」，则是为怀念逝去的勇士而举办的庄严祭典，在Ragnarok降临之前必须要举行。这些知识都是自动出现在他脑袋里的，就像一直被扔在记忆的角落，现在突然被捡出来一般。原本他差点忽略掉，现在却突然觉得，它是多么不可或缺的好机会。

“至于那个家伙，让他留在神殿，看着就好。”

看着穆博行礼退下，金发男人叹了口气坐到椅子上，把玩着颈上戴着的金色项链。芒草的结象征着不息与全知。

Sanji知道那个祭典，只需要自己在旁边的露台上露个脸就可以了。Zoro只能站在神殿附近看着。就算神殿是仅次于这座神宫的建筑，中间也要隔过一段相当遥远的距离。

宽厚的祭司袍会不会遮掩住自己的身形动作？祭典上那些完全陌生的行为和说辞，会不会令他生出些许的疏离感？

只要Zoro不觉得自己是他认识的那个厨子便可以。

这样想着的同时，他觉得既高兴又空落。只凭一口炒饭的味道就能认出自己，你能说他真的像看上去那样不在意自己吗？Sanji不否认自己为这小小的发现而窃喜。

但另一方面，一旦真的被隐瞒过去，也不过是证明，自己在那个人眼中只是如此程度罢了……多少又会觉得不甘心。

一声清响，又一枚金色的圆石落下，一金芒的时间就此度过。Sanji扭头盯着沙漏看了几秒，上方的玻璃球还有不少圆石，不过它们那种并不规则的掉落间隙让他并不能估算出真正结束的时间。金发男人脱下身上淡淡麦色的斗篷，从衣架上取下一件精致金丝边裾的圣白长袍披上。这种布料看起来厚重而华丽，穿起来有种繁复庄重的美感，是专门用来主持祭典的祭司袍。

“真是麻烦的装束。”如此描述着，他把一顶芒草纹样的金冠戴在头上，再拿起那本厚厚的典籍。

按照脑子里的流程，自己要在Gimli的正面等到所有民众都前来朝拜，才能到一旁的露台主持祭典。

一切都是逢场作戏。在万千民众之前的演祭，只为骗过那一双眼睛。

真的可以做到吗？

没有第二条路，他必须演下去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

Roronoa Zoro抬起头，看着现身露台的那个人，也就是众人口中的大祭司。他的目光中毫不遮掩地划过一丝讶异。

从前岛传来的阵阵欢呼表明这位大祭司在民众中威望很高，或者说只是这个身职的威望很高。接着声音安静下去，白痴厨子——无论怎么看都不可能是其他人——穿着奇怪的袍子，拿着奇怪的物品，就这样施施然地出现在自己的视线中。

浴火的夕照被上方的建筑挡住，只能看到它们在那圣白的衣袍上染一层温暖目炫的光。Sanji在露台上面对夕阳与民众的方向缓缓躬身，留给自己一具繁复袍裾包裹的背影。柔软的金发从耳际垂落，岛上骤起的长风掀起谁异常熟稔的弧度。

那座露台距离神殿并不近，不过这并不构成影响自己判断的理由。闭着眼听一听脚步声就知道是谁的人，随便换身衣服就会认不出了？更何况，刚吃过的那顿饭，「绝对是厨子做的」这个念头已先入为主，想推翻这个理论简直是在和自己的直觉作对。Zoro觉得自己仿佛是在观看一场演剧。明明演员是认识的人，却要在舞台上扮演另一个角色，念着剧本上的台词，做着符合那个角色的一切动作，丝毫不会因台下坐着怎样的观众而受到影响。

从Sanji身後又走上来两位接引祭司，其中一人手捧梣木枝，另一个捧着盛水的瓦罐。逆卷的海风吞没大部分声音，但还是隐约能听到那些人的声音，不紧不慢地念颂着神谕般的文字。金发男人那特有慵懒的腔调，安静平和地掺在风中。

“……Yggdrasil将永远指引Valhalla的不朽之魂……”逆着光芒看过去，大祭司手中厚厚的典籍仿佛通体发出圣洁的光，“……赐予我们勇气，共享恩典……你的光芒将闪耀Asgard……”

仿佛一首无上的赞美诗，那个男人是如此认真地做着这件事情。瓦罐被接引祭司献上。他拉起一边长长的衣袖，轻拂过罐中的水，滴在另一人献来的梣枝上。金发的人凝重而庄严地将瓦罐中余下的水倾倒在露台的地面上。清澈的液体倾泻而下，闪过一丝高亮的光。

“赞美Einheriar。”绿发剑士听见人们跟着他念起相同的音节，模糊却虔诚，在岛屿上空不住回响。

Zoro不知道他还会做这些奇奇怪怪的事情。自己甚至连听到的音节都不明白是什么意思。抛开这个不想，天知道那家伙葫芦里卖的是什么药。明明是他将自己安排在这个地方，可那个人从一出现就没有看过自己一眼，只是自顾自地做着一些没有所谓的事情。

一刹那，Zoro觉得哪里出了问题但是又难以描述。

仪式还没有结束。接下去，大祭司将接受众人的参拜，并为每个人祈福。Zoro叉着双手远远望着那个人，看他耐心地接待每一个人。这真心不像厨子的作风，Zoro是这样认为的……当然，如果所有人都是女人的话另当别论，那家伙就是死也不会有分毫失礼的。

他觉得自己十分迫切地需要答案。

“大人……”刚抬脚向上方露台走去，却被那个中年人拦下了。看着他为难的神情，Zoro带着胁迫意味地压下眉尖，指尖不着痕迹地抚上刀鞘。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

Sanji送走最後一位祈求恩典的老人，回过头就是一惊。出于习惯，他刚想伸手去摸自己的香烟，手动了一下却猛地停住。现在穿着的这身袍子是不会带着什么香烟的。

Roronoa Zoro叉着双臂，就站在露台的边缘盯着他。

被拆穿了吗？被拆穿了吧？

早该明白的，该死！

海风吹起剑士耳际金色的水滴，那双黯红色的眸中有太多太多自己熟悉的东西。可在那个人公布答案之前，Sanji却要强抑着不可碰触。他要尽全力扮演好自己的角色——一个陌生人。哪怕到最後一刻。

失败的代价太过沉重，他觉得就算是他和Zoro两个人，也一样输不起。

“你们先退下。”让那两位接引祭司先离开，待到与Zoro单独相处，金发男人忽然向自己的冤家微微躬身，“这位客人，需要神明的指引吗？”他不着痕迹地捏紧手中的典籍，希望这种堪称神经错乱的态度能再度迷惑他的肯定。

绿发男人只是拧眉看着他。

“也许这其中有什么误会，客人。你是觉得我像某个你认识的人吗？”他淡淡开口，“很遗憾，我是这座岛上的人，一直都是。”

下一秒，Zoro大步走过来。面对他的逼近，金发男人下意识要躲开。终究是没有穿惯这种繁杂的衣服，长长的後裾绊了他一下。与此同时他感到腰间一紧，已被Zoro伸手捞住。

他愿向一切出现在脑袋里的神明发誓，这样的发展他可从没有想过。

“出什么事了吗，圈圈眉？”

Sanji只觉得一瞬，血液在全身的血管中无可抑制地沸腾起来。被这样不容怀疑地叫出来，要还不算拆穿就没天理了。他屏息等待着对他们的裁决，从那本「百科全书」上他了解到，事情结束的时候，结果自然会出现在自己的脑袋里。那么……就该是此刻了吧……

然而愣了半晌，什么都没有发生。

他张了张嘴，难以置信地自言自语。“什么？！为什么？！真的没有吗？！”

Zoro饶有兴趣地打量着他，显然後者还没有察觉到这样的姿势很不稳妥。那家伙只顾着沉浸在自己的思绪中，不知道在纠结些什么。于是绿发男人很自然地继续将厨子锁在臂弯里，并在极近的距离中观察这位大祭司的装束。白色的长袍包裹住这具穿惯了西装的身体。沿着那白皙的颈向下，小块裸露的皮肤没入衣襟的阴影之中。一刹那仿佛魔障，他觉得眼底的景色实在引人，很想更深一步地探个究竟。

噩耗迟迟不肯宣布，大概就是避过了？金发男人忽然想到，莫非是因为没有被叫到名字，所以没有当做被认出来？这样一想，倒是很有可能……

自己竟连「圈圈眉」这种称呼都当名字来考虑了吗？！叹一口气，他认命般摘下脑袋上的沉重金冠。“白痴一样……”

直至此刻，Sanji才恍然发现自己……和那个绿藻头的距离……

太近了混账！

“哇！你……”一把推开他，金发男人盯着对面的人，神色不定，心跳不稳，“等等等等，现在不是探讨这个的时候……”他忽然摇摇头，正视Zoro，“喂听好了绿藻头，我要告诉你这里的事情。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

Zoro跟着Sanji回到Gimli神宫。这一次，绿发男人终于知道了城中那些随处可见的巨大沙漏的用途。

它是货真价实的倒数计时。这座「黄昏岛」，当沙漏中所有的金色圆石都掉落後便会真正从「黄昏」步入「黑夜」，衍生出一场足以毁灭这座岛屿的巨变。岛上的人称其为「Ragnarok」，意为……诸神的黄昏。

相传，世界将于此毁灭。那么在这场不可避免的天崩地坼中，该如何安然度过？

“如果说，你现在还不算拆穿我的身份，那么接下来，你我只要捱过那场‘黄昏’就可以了。明白吗，绿藻头？”金发男人站在庞大沙漏面前，现在只剩下为数不多的圆石还在上方的玻璃球中。

“那个黄昏，到底是什么？”绿发男人走到窗边，看见街上冷清了许多，之前见到的那些形色匆忙的人早都不见踪影。

“谁知道呢。我只知道人们都会躲去地下。对，在咱们脚下还有一座城市，可以与外界完全封闭，不被任何人知晓。居民们会在那里躲到黑夜结束，新的黄昏到来。不过试炼规定咱们两个必须留在这里。地面上。”

注视着最後几个行人消失在街头巷尾，Zoro微微挑起唇角。“像不像Water Seven？”

不管遇到怎样的风浪，不也都闯过来了？「水之诸神」也狭路相逢过一遭。

还有什么不能面对的呢？

“说到那个地方，听说我追着Robin酱上了海列车之後，你们那边还发生了很多事情？”那位大祭司不无恶劣地咧开嘴角，“是说某人大头朝下栽进烟囱什么的吗？”

绿发男人眯一下眼睛，毫不遮掩地闪过一丝带着戾气的寒光。“你这混帐……”

“叮——”一声清响打断他的骂语。沙漏上方的玻璃球中本来就所剩无几的金色圆石在说话间又掉落一枚。

Sanji凝视着沙漏。从这一刻起进入倒数计时，还有最後十金芒的时间。

“如果说这是试炼，那么考验的是什么呢？”从岛屿最高的建筑俯视下方，竟似乎真的隐隐和Water Seven重合起来，只除了……这里没有四通八达的水路。

“勇气，信任还有智慧什么的。大概吧，书上写的。”Sanji无谓地耸一下肩膀。他将身上这件白袍脱下来重新挂在衣架上，换回自己的西装。

Zoro看着那人裸露出来的背脊，蝴蝶骨似乎散发出诱人的光。以前他从未觉得……自己看着这样的景色会觉得诱惑。而它们现身的时候居然就近在咫尺。他不自觉地吞咽，舌尖泛起干燥的错觉。

「叮——」剩余九金芒。

“每次的时间差都不是固定的。所以也没办法说出具体的时间。”Sanji回过头，刚好看见那人撇开的目光。

Zoro伸手撑在窗子边缘，夕阳在他侧脸的轮廓上染一层灿烂的边线。“就只能等着？”

“时间不是问题阿绿藻头。关键是不知道会发生什么。你说……我要怎么才能带你度过？”

绿发男人猛然回过头来。

此刻他们站在一样的位置，同样都是面对一场未知的灾祸，这个家伙居然还在说，要带自己度过？

开什么玩笑！

「叮——」八金芒。

不知道为什么绿发男人突然想起狂欢岛上曾经发生的一件小事。对，那只是件小得快要忘记的事情，却在这刻突然从记忆中蹦出来……在吵架的时候，这家伙一把推开自己，紧跟着被头顶落下的救生圈套住……

更不要提在Thriller Bark面对暴君大熊的那次……

再想起来，还有自己在半昏迷的时候听到的……这家伙面对和平主义者，对Usopp喊的那一句「白痴，快走」。

……这次会不会也是这样，推开自己，然後陷入危险？

剑士将手从窗台上拿下来，他向对面那个人走近一步。金发男人立即发觉哪里不太对。不如说是全身心的血液神经都警醒起来了。

“喂Zoro？”他脚步挪了一下，却终究没有退。好像有什么东西，是不可以後退，更不可以逃避的。即使他还不清楚那是什么。

绿发男人用近乎于呓语的声音自言自语。“……这次也要这样吗？”

“哈？！”

「叮——」七。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[捌]

谁来告诉他，到底发生了什么？

金发男人感到那双有力的臂膀拥住自己的肩。越过Zoro的肩，他能看到夕阳耀目的光，是不是太过明耀了点？光线太刺眼，他睁不开眼。从身上传来的力道表明，似乎那个人下了很大决心将自己圈进怀里不能逃离。

开什么玩笑阿，谁说自己要跑了。

两个人身高相仿，绿发男人微微低下头将下巴抵在Sanji肩上。他什么都没说，也什么都不用说。厨子的不抗争，已经不需要再做任何说明了。两个人感受着属于对方的温度，还有心跳，隔着衣料摩挲，逐渐合成一曲同步的节奏。

拥抱的心跳在微带着咸腥气息的海风中平复。然而时间不会静止。不折不扣的倒数计时，在又一声清响中，已剩下最後六金芒的时间。

“你个白痴。”

“没头没脑的，在说什么阿……”Sanji又好气又好笑地回他一句。这藻类从刚才开始，就莫名其妙的，不是吗？

切一声，Zoro抬起头来，不过他依然没有放开那个身体的想法。一旦抓好，就不会想放手。“我好得很。管好你自己就得了。”

原来是在意这个吗？

“唔，我的意思是……”金发男人思考了一下要怎样跟这家伙解释，“这个试炼一直是通过某种方式告诉我的，呃就是很多信息会直接出现在我脑袋里。所以如果我不说给你听的话，你要怎么知道？”

「叮——」还剩最後五金芒。

咬一下牙。好吧你这混账。

剑士抓住Sanji的肩，扶过来正对着自己。他看进那人泛着海色的眸。“我是说，你这个白痴家伙别想推开我自己做什么危险的事情。”

Sanji带一点愕然的神情看着他。

平静的海，在深邃的海下翻翻滚滚出波澜壮阔。

谁说，这不是告白？

四。

一丝轻缓的笑意像新绿的芽破土般，攀上金发男人的唇角。

“你是在担心我吗，绿藻头？”和海列车上的那通联络一样的字句和腔调，在大脑运作之前已经被说出口。

比起上一次通话中窘迫的骂语。这次Zoro只是平静地看着他。剑士的眼底翻搅起一些复杂难述的光芒。“有时候我真觉得你这白痴是种病，治不好了吧。”

“哦？那……是谁病入膏肓了呢？”Sanji伸手攀上那人的耳际，指尖轻轻碰到金色的水滴。

「叮——」又一枚圆石滚落下来，砸进下方的玻璃球，它们发出一阵小小的喧哗。

水滴也发出细碎的碰撞声，在圆石的轻嚣声中清晰可辨。金发男人注视着自己的手忽然一愣，他觉得有什么——说不出来的东西——在这一刹那被悉数俘获。

“当然不能放弃，桑尼号，还有大家，都在等着咱们呢。”

会发生什么？

二。

简直是近在咫尺。到底会发生什么？

没有提示，没有任何提示。然後在大脑近乎于一片空白的焦灼等待中，最後一声清响传来。这一刻到来的刹那，无法形容的声音隐隐自天际响起，恍若审判的圣钟。两个人同时扭过头睁大眼睛，视线越过窗口俯视整座岛屿，连同远处烧灼不尽的海洋。

据说一切都会终结的，Ragnarok。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[玖]

一切都发生在吐息之臾。

先是夕阳如烧的海面宛若海啸来临之前，大片大片的海水倏然退却。天空染红的云层似乎顷刻间便厚重起来，它们变作可怖的沉铅色。滚滚雷声从头顶心的地方传来。哪一位神明开始震怒，将这世间变作他尽情肆虐的戏场。

金发男人忽然明白了试炼要他们要做的，也许是在刚刚的一瞬间才塞进他的脑袋吧。在呼啸的长风和沉闷的雷声中，他提高声音问。“喂绿藻头，你相信我吗？”

“这什么白痴问题。”

“如果答案是‘是’的话，就一直闭上眼睛，不许睁开……直到黑夜度过，下一场黄昏降临。我也是，无论发生什么，都绝不能睁开。”

“不睁开眼睛的话，怎么已经知道结束了？”

“等我告诉你。妈的有问这些东西的时间不如乖乖听老子的话，闭上眼！”下一秒钟，他的声音湮没在唇齿相触的温度间。

银利的闪电毫不留情地劈下，将万物映成苍白无色的画面。夕阳代表的一切强烈的色块悉数消失，取而代之的是地狱般黑白相间的毁灭。是突如其来的海啸，巨浪带着可怖而沸腾的声音，步步逼近。不过这些都不再重要。绿发男人的手沿着Sanji的手臂攀上那人的後颈，没入柔软的发丝间。

他们沉溺于这一场亲吻中。金顶的Gimli仿佛遇难者身畔的浮木，纵然是一根蒲草也相信它足够坚韧，足以救起溺水落难的余生。

金红的太阳翻滚着跌入沸腾的巨浪。它们为了末日降临，毫不留情地拍打着岛屿，带着要将它毁灭殆尽的决心。狂暴的浪几乎就打在他们脚下。四周仿若制裁恶世的落雷与闪电也带着要将岛屿撕裂的觉悟，野蛮狂暴地肆虐倾轧。

Zoro闭着眼睛。他也不需要睁开。辗转碾压那人温软的唇，渐渐将那双唇瓣也染上与自己一模一样的温度。他用灵巧的舌划开唇缝，逡巡过湿润的齿列，品尝到一抹轻忽熟悉的香烟气息。即使厨子有些时间没有咬着烟也依然消抹不去烟草的味道。而令他血液激流的是属于那个人的回应。仅仅是舌尖卷来的一刹那，他便觉得自己的心跳不受控制地快上几分。

紧闭双眼，所以看不见世界毁灭的样子。这不重要。

他只要那个人，就足够了。

落雷引发成片的火焰，巨浪倾覆与退却间那些无法覆盖的地方，火海在不住蔓延。然後是乌漆的云翻涌，倾盆的雨不期而至，带着仿佛要将整座岛屿砸成深谷的气魄，浇灭了一切升腾的火焰。

这个世界垂死在毁亡的边界。

火焰的灼热温度，巨浪卷席的啸声，落雷及近地面的震颤，落雨砸下的惊人轰鸣，只除了视觉，一切都是毁灭殆尽的迹象。

而他们恍若不知地拥抱亲吻。

「待在这里。」

「不要睁开眼睛。」

电光石火，挤进他脑海的提示内容就是上述这两条。而此刻，金发男人在残存的意识中问自己，那个家伙做的比他需要做的其实多得多，不是吗？

那又怎样？

刚刚破土的种子带着名为感情的东西迅速长成攀云的魔藤。

他无法拒绝。因为自己也沉溺其中。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾]

Sanji带着不稳的喘息，推开了Zoro。他知道又一场黄昏降临，他们已经可以安全离开这座岛了。桑尼号就在黄昏岛後方停靠着，从神殿可以直接看到停在海边的船。以上内容又是突然出现在他脑海中的。

“喂，绿藻头，睁开眼睛吧，”他拍一下那人的肩，“已经结束了。”

绿发男人睁开眼睛，坦然看进对面那双海色的眸。他捏一下那人尖削的下巴，显然意犹未尽。“这就结束了吗？”

对，已经结束了……

“桑尼号停在岛的後面，回去吧。”

整座岛屿没有丝毫经历过一场毁灭的样子。甚至火焰都没有烧焦一株草木，落雷没有击碎一块砖石，海浪也没有冲毁一间房屋。一切都再平常不过，仿佛不久前的灭世只是场不存在的梦魇。经过神殿的时候，两个人站住脚步。的确桑尼号就停在海边，顺着神殿这边的石阶一直走下去就能回到船上。

金发男人忽然抬起头来打量神殿中的雕像。卷发的男子面容忧愁，悠远的目光注视着海天相触的交界。

“因为自己的全知而悲哀吗？因为Ragnarok而愁眉不展吗？可是Gimli躲过了毁灭，你看见了吗，Odin？”他略略慵懒的尾音飘荡在倏然而至的悠长海风中，“果然阿……Ragnarok不仅意味着毁灭，毁灭之後是重生。”

“大祭司，你的任务还没有结束吗？”

“那么还有两句，”金发男人轻笑，“通过了Asgard的试炼，Valhalla的恩典将赐予万民。赞美Einheriar。”

绿发男人安静地看着他，看他说出一些音节好听而不懂的陌生词汇。毫无疑问这个样子也是他，和之前的他没有任何分别。一样是被自己抓住不会再放手的白痴。

“嘿。”他叫那个白痴。

在金发男人回过头的刹那，眼前一暗。Zoro探身过来，在他唇上重新烙下熟悉的温度。

“你跟我也躲过了毁灭，你看见了吗，白痴？所以，这才不是什么结束。”在那个人有点懵然的视线中，他说声走了，率先走出去。

“该往这边走，路痴。”

“可恶！”

在踏上桑尼号的那刻，两个人同时回过头。因为他们感到，身後发生了什么未知的事情。一望之下，没有神殿没有金顶的Gimli更没有什么岛屿。

……身後空无一物。

沧蓝的海掬起轻缓的浪，整片海域都泛着金灿的光。少许丢失的记忆从角落中被翻出来，两人都是一震，幡然醒悟这正是他们离开桑尼号时的景色。“黄昏岛”仿佛从未在任何人面前出现过。

发生的一切难道都是梦吗？

从来就没有过什么「黄昏岛」，也没有过什么「试炼」？

草帽少年的声音穿过後面的甲板传来。“Sanji你在哪儿阿！我肚子饿了！下午茶下午茶，我要吃带骨的肉！”

“哦！马上就来！”

刚要走，Sanji忽然停住脚步回过头来。“绿藻头，你就不想知道……之前发生的是不是真的？”

“……”白痴阿，既然你都说出来了，还能有假吗？

没等Zoro反应过来，金发的人揪着他的衣襟，飞快地在他唇上一触。带着不假遮掩的笑意，云淡风轻。

“阿阿，是谁说的来着，「才不是什么结束」，嗯？”

不等回答，Sanji高声应着Luffy一叠声的呼唤，挽起袖子走向舱门。Zoro摸一下唇角，意犹未尽地舔了一下。

看样子，以後的航行会更令人期待的，不是吗？

「Odin满面愁容是因为他看得见Ragnarok」

「然而毁灭只是Gimli带给绝望的试炼」

「不是为了殆尽的结局而是为了迎向重生」

「赞美Einheriar」

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [所谓注释]
> 
> 一切解释均参见《北欧神话》。再想知道更多的可自行百度或者查阅相关书籍。
> 
> [1]Ragnarok：诸神的黄昏。这是存在于北欧神话中的古老预言：世界的结局是毁灭，诸神也将迎来死亡。
> 
> [2]Asgard：阿斯嘉德，诸神所居之地。也是Valhalla的所在地。
> 
> [3]Einheriar：指在英灵殿中，战死的勇士。都是被主神Odin所器重的人。
> 
> [4]Gimli：津利神宫，也是最高的神宫。经历了诸神的黄昏却安然无恙。北欧神话中如此叙述：它那宛如日轮的金顶正反射着耀炫的光芒。
> 
> [5]Yggdrasil：由Odin所创的巨大梣木。宇宙之树，时间之树，生命之树，通彻北欧神话的九个世界。所以祭典用到的是一条梣木枝，而祭典上另一人拿着的水其实是象征智慧的Mimir泉水。
> 
> [6]Valhalla：英灵殿，也作瓦尔哈拉。Odin的三处宫殿之一，位于Asgard。
> 
> [7]Odin：奥丁，也作奥汀。北欧神话中最高的神。Asgard的主人。他以一只眼睛为代价，喝下Mimir密密尔泉水，所以他知晓未来，知道Ragnarok一定会到来，神情始终忧愁不已。戴着宽边帽是为了遮掩他那只看不见的眼睛。
> 
> P.S.Water Seven——水之七岛。Thriller Bark——恐怖三桅船。


	4. 《齿轮》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这不是个有头有尾的故事，只是一件小事。

对，一件小事。

金发男人站在船舷边上狠狠掐灭了烟，海天一线的地方传来隐隐的雷声。原本应当是两种蓝色碰撞的边界，一方换做沉沉的云层，所以不知道为什么，下方海面也变成了浓郁浑浊的灰。有隐约的光从头顶的黑云中透出，闪电伴着大概是属于雷神的震怒席卷苍穹。危险而呼啸的风开始不着痕迹地崛起。

在这海上，没有任何风暴能够逃过草帽海贼团的航海士身体力行的感知。

“Franky，左满舵！Sanji君，Zoro，去收起主帆！Luffy，Usopp，检查一下甲板，要是有东西就固定好！Robin，所有的门窗就拜托你了！Brook，Chopper原地待命！大家随时保持警惕！”航海士的声音没有湮没在骤起的长风中，它们被准确地送进每个人的耳朵。

“是，Nami桑！”

“嗷！需要来一发SU-PER的风来炮冲过去吗？”

“不用，很快就会闯过去的。因为……”橘发的航海士轻轻勾起唇角，伸手拢住被风吹得略显凌乱的发丝，她的眸底闪着自信的锋芒，“所有的海流都已经被我看清了。只要乘上去，就万无一失！”下一秒钟，她扬起头果决地对正在收主帆的两个人下达指令。“Zoro，Sanji君，你们就留在瞭望台上，有异常的话立即向我报告。”

“是，Nami桑！”

瓢泼的雨开始砸落。好像雷神真的开始震怒于海贼们的无畏，它用了最大的力量，将雨水从天上泼下来，狠狠灌上甲板，试图阻住它的前行。

Zoro和Sanji利落地将船帆固定在横桅上，在烈风中踩着桅杆跑回瞭望台。隔过一重被雨水冲刷的玻璃，外面仿佛是一个光怪陆离的世界。一切都变成灰色。为了看清暴风雨的情况，Sanji伸手推开了窗子。

“这鬼天气还真是……啧。”发出一个表示不满的音节，金发男人捻一下眼前的发丝，尽管他以最快的速度闪进瞭望台，可它们还是开始滴水了。更不要提窗子一打开，有更多的雨水直扑进来。Sanji眯着眼睛，伸手抹一把脸颊，依然坚持盯着窗外。

“白痴，不用再看了。不会有问题的。”绿发男人甩了甩脑袋，这动作很像某种大型动物。

Sanji扭过头来瞥他一眼。他感到雨水顺着脖子流进衣领……提一下领子，湿掉的布料摩擦着皮肤，一种黏糊糊，很不舒服的感觉应手而起。反正衬衣已经湿了，他告诉自己至少不会更糟。

“这可是Nami桑的命令！不照做的话，当心天打雷劈。”Sanji重新盯着窗外，特意关照了一下云层有没有雷电的痕迹。不过除了倒灌的雨水只有一片迷蒙的灰，什么也看不出来。

“那女人不是说……”

这句话还没说完，金发男人就一脚踢出，带着一串挟风的水滴。Zoro切一声跳退一步，这才堪堪避过。与此同时，厨子的吼声传进他耳朵。

“妈的什么这女人那女人的！对Nami桑怎么能这么称呼，绿藻头！”

“混账，我，是，说！那家伙不是已经看穿海流了吗？你还瞎担心个鬼阿？！”

对于剑士气急败坏的抢白，Sanji没有再反驳。他收回自己的腿，将视线挪回窗外。视野中依然什么都看不到，仿佛整个世界都要湮没在这场庞大的巨雨中。接连不断的颠簸真切清晰地从脚下传来，表明桑尼号正被下方激越的海流托着行进。

真的无需担忧。因此金发男人开始有一点走神。

“喂，Zoro，我不知道你是怎么想的……”他顿一下，始终忠诚地盯着雨幕，“但是要我说，咱们每一个人都像是一架机器上的齿轮……如果只顾着自己，别说是转不起来，就是真的转起来，也根本没有任何用处吧。”

“是哪个眉毛只会自己转圈的？如今也开始向我说教了？”

妈的！Sanji万分火大地回过头，却在一个极近的距离中对上那人黯红的眼睛。一瞬间，他愣在原地没来得及做出任何反应。

“别搞错了。”他听见绿发男人这样低语。那人沉稳的声线穿透一切喧嚣尖叫的雨珠，一径砸进自己耳鼓。彼此几乎贴面而立。天知道这之间的距离究竟有多近。Sanji竭力让自己的注意力集中到那人的话上而不是那些呼出的温热气体。哦真见鬼，在冰冷的雨雾中，那样的温差实在太令人在意了！

“我不否认每个人都不可或缺，但你也要相信每个人的实力。交给自己的工作，自己做好就足够了吧。还是说……你不相信其他人呢？”

金发男人毫不示弱地看回去。“那句话还给你，也轮不到你个绿球藻来向老子说教。”

船身微微一震，Sanji额前垂落的发丝荡起一点弧度，带着雨水的潮湿将近未尽地够上对面的唇角。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

属于金发男人的气息带着雨水的味道，从唇角清晰地扩散开来。明明是清冷的水，却不知道为什么生出干躁的感觉。瓢泼般的雨点从窗口打进来，不管是谁看起来都狼狈得很，但偏又没有任何不自然的地方。

绿发男人低一下眼睛，视线中一滴不甚明显的水珠的形状，正沿着那人白皙而湿润的脖颈上滑进领口。视线被打湿得接近透明的衬衣遮挡，而衣料之下的肌色隐约可见。仿佛慢镜头，刻意燃烧着他的思绪和理智，一瞬间燃烧殆尽。

去他的海上风暴。

两人之间的距离已经非常近，但Zoro不介意再近一些。Sanji微感错愕地看着他侧过头，唇靠近自己的脖颈。

“喂……”这句话——尽管他还没有想好说什么——被立即扼杀在喉咙中。因为Sanji明白感受到，和那冰凉雨水截然不同的，火热而湿滑的触感正在不断蔓延。

绿发男人的舌，从肩颈开始沿着脖颈向上，如同火焰一路灼烧。那个人在非常专注地，舔去流下的雨水。

冷热分明的触感几乎令他忍不住地战栗。Sanji猛地一惊，伸手揪住绿色的短发。

“喂Zoro！”他狼狈地发现自己的吐息开始不稳。要不是此刻雨水足够凉爽，他都要怀疑自己的脸颊是否在发烫。

妈的不是这么容易就被带动吧？！

于是他深吸一口气，盯住自己对面的人。绿发男人已经重新站直身子，虽然还是很近，但至少不再逗留于自己的脖子。很想问一句为什么，不过哪怕到下辈子，他也拉不下脸来主动开口问这件事……

妈的！

似乎是察觉到那双海色眸中的恼火加更多的疑惑，Zoro没有说话。男人只是挑起唇角，伸手勾起一抹金色湿润的发丝，示意般地送到自己唇边。

“是你先诱惑我的。”

“哈？！”Sanji先是愣了一下，接着又好气又好笑，“这算是哪门子诱惑了？！再说了，是我吗？！”

明明是船颠簸了一下吧？

而且就算再退一步，也是那个藻类突然之间靠这么近才……

然而出乎他的意料，Zoro露出一个笑容，隐隐透着些须胜利的意味。就在厨子还没搞明白其中缘由的时候，绿发男人开口了。

“可是你没有反对吧，嗯？”

金发男人愣愣地看着他的手离自己的脸颊越来越近。

“什……”下面的音节被湮没在突如其来的偷袭中。他几乎是在一瞬间便闭上了嘴。

发生的刹那，Sanji是想向後退的，然而自己的後背已经抵上窗子再没有退路。所以很轻而易举地，Zoro伸手将他禁锢在一个很小的圈子中，寻上他的唇角。

是的。唇角。

虽然Roronoa Zoro目标很明确但架不住另一位当事人偏开了一点角度。

Sanji几乎是有点错乱且纠结地开始思考这是为什么。其实从刚才开始他就想知道原因，但他飞速运转的大脑并没能得出什么实质性的结论。也许另一部分原因是，它停止运作了？

此刻温热的触觉就在唇角，能够感受到属于那人的舌尖在不住逡巡。他说不出话来，却又不可能狠下心踢开那家伙。似乎有什么难以描述的东西，竟然在隐隐期待。理智如沙塔，在雨水冲刷下不住垮塌。他松懈了。

绿发男人是不会满足于只品尝唇角的。他的舌尖从齿缝侵袭，角度也从旁敲侧击变成了正面交锋。两个人的唇在摩挲碾磨中似乎在不断充血，温度不知道从哪里开始急剧上升。混乱的气息交迭，舌尖胡乱纠缠着。这一刻，外界的——或者是理智的——一切似乎都在离自己远去。全部感知都用来交给那个人。

混乱的。急切的。忍耐不能的。

指尖碰到的冰冷突然令Sanji心下一惊，他这才发觉，不知何时自己的手已经攀上那人肩膀，碰到的正是Zoro耳际的金色水滴。而自己腰间灼热的温度显示，那人宽厚的手掌已经从衬衫下摆钻了进来，此刻正在腰线附近徘徊。

喂等等，这个动作是怎么回事？！

别说是默许了，自己这根本就是在纵容吧？！

非常遗憾地意识到这点，Sanji突然闹不明白自己想要的是什么。

“你似乎还有什么想说的？”绿发男人的声音略显暗哑，听得Sanji不知为何有点心惊。理由……也许……他觉得自己大概……是明白的。

“你真这样觉得？”

腰际的火热没有退却，那人的手掌按压在皮肤上，缓缓摩挲着，带起一点酥麻的感觉。Zoro又靠紧，几乎贴在他身上。温度和力量都令人从心底狂乱不已。Sanji深吸一口气。

“等等！”金发男人的理智似乎是突然间折返，可能是刚刚的又一道闪电提醒了他现在正处于怎样的状况，“我说，现在还在风暴里吧？！”

Zoro挑起眉梢，伸出舌尖缓缓舔一下唇角，眸中黯邃的光一闪而逝。

“那……我可以理解为，过了这场风暴就可以了吗？”

“……妈的别问老子！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

窗外沉重的灰猛地散开，一脉的蓝几乎是突如其来地出现在众人眼前。桑尼号藉着海流的强大力量，顺利离开了风暴中心。历经了一场海上风暴，天空终于现出它们本来的颜色，再前行一阵，脚下的浪也终将恢复平稳。

“Franky，就这样向前，航向没问题！Luffy，Chopper，Usopp，你们三个检查一下船上的东西。”航海士的声音从甲板上传来，“大家，风暴已经过去啦！”

“不愧是Nami桑！指挥别人的Nami桑也好美！”金发男人从窗口探出头去向橘发的女神飞吻，粉色的桃心四处飞扬。

“看吧，相信每个人的力量不就行了？”Zoro轻轻扬起唇角，“只不过……别人想不到的吧……”他的视线落到那人的背影，“……齿轮也会这样转动？”

半晌，金发的人忽然回过头。“Zoro你刚刚有说什么吗？”

“不，没什么。”

不管怎样，都是这艘船上的一员。没有哪一颗齿轮是孤零零的，虽然也许会出现一些意外，但毫无疑问，所有齿轮纠缠着，互相咬合在一起转动不已，最终构成现在的一切，航向他们永远未知的……一切冒险。

\- END -


	5. 《回战》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※无责任接续OP第666话

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛，手闪电般按上刀柄。

映入眼幕的是一片气势恢宏的废墟，晨光破开雾霭照亮整座岛屿。他瞠目结舌地看着眼前的景象，大脑一时半刻处于空白状态。严格来讲Zoro此刻待的这个地方并不陌生，他甚至能够回想起这些废墟在没有被摧毁之前是什么样子。因为这地方被毁完全是出自于草帽海贼团的手笔。但问题是，它不应该出现在这里，或者说，是自己不应该出现在这里。

恐怖三桅船。

刚才的一霎那，他甚至不确定发生了什么事情。

不是被那个色河童拖累要去找什么武士吗？！结果和Brook三人在赶路的时候碰到了两个身形异常高大的人。尽管只是一瞬，Zoro还是看清了他们那异于常人的身形。就只有这样一瞬，等自己再恢复意识，已经莫名其妙地到这座岛屿上了。

可恶！到底出什么事了？！带着疑问，他打量起四周。出于一贯的警惕，剑士的手依然放在刀柄上，时刻戒备着。

眼前的场景很熟悉。Zoro发觉前面被大片残壁遮挡住的地方，横七竖八躺着一大群人。不知为何，他感到自己呼吸一滞，左边心口被猛然攫紧。身体的反应比意识要更快，他有些跌跌撞撞地向前跑出几步。视线刚一绕过那段残壁，黯红的瞳孔就猛地收缩。

他清晰地看见暴君大熊魁梧的身躯立在逆光中，而跪踞在那人身前的，不是别人，正是他自己！

是战胜月光莫利亚之後，他们与王下七武海暴君大熊的正面交锋。

虽然震惊，Zoro却并不觉得奇怪。

这一定是场离奇的梦境，镌刻着自己最惨烈的过往。

绝对不会有错，现在那边的自己应该正在跟暴君大熊说，用自己的首级交换Luffy的性命。

绿发男人暗自攥紧了拳，一些长久以来藏在心底的感觉从深海的记忆中唤起。如果那个时候的自己再强一些，能够砍开那个坚硬的改造人类，不再对那家伙的力量束手无策，那他们抵达夏波第群岛之後……是不是就会走向另一个结局？

“喂绿藻。”一个平静的声音从残壁的另一侧传来，跟着响起脚步声。熟悉的称呼，甚至是熟悉的语气，却不是来自那个熟悉的人。

Zoro回过头，不出意外看见穿着厚重冬衣的Nami正向自己走来。不，确切地说，现在在那个身体里的的确是厨子。他和Nami换掉了身体之後一直没机会恢复原状，虽然换了个身体总有那么点突兀，可说到底也没什么不能接受的。「Nami」轻轻摇了摇头，显然也很疑惑，他们从雪地里不知为何跑回了这座岛屿，并且还是处于这种类似回忆的奇怪状态。

“虽然不知道是怎么回事，但好像这边的人是看不见我们的。我们和他们——不对，那个时候的我们——毫无关联。”「Nami」叼着烟在他身边站定，眉间拧起的弧度令Zoro不由自主地想到金发男人自己的表情。对他而言那实在太熟悉了。

“是梦吗？”

“白痴，”「Nami」伸手戳一下他的额角，“要不要把你那颗植物脑袋狠狠掼到墙上去试试？”

“混账……”果然到了哪里都是这么火大。不管套着谁的皮都一样。

“哟嚯嚯嚯！原来不是我一个人回到了这个可怕的地方阿。”火药味开始蹿升的时候，Brook不知从什么地方跳出来，拍着胸口一幅我可算放心了的样子。他扭过头注视着战场，显然眼下这个奇异的境况比Zoro和Sanji的吵架更能引起他的兴趣。

“现在这样，就好像故意让咱们再重温一遍当初的经历呢。是为了让大脑记得更深刻吗？虽然我没有大脑，哟嚯嚯嚯！”

毫无疑问已经发生过的事情是不会有任何改变的，不知道自己出现在这里的原因和目的，也没有任何介入的手段。唯一能做的，就是静待着它发生，直到结束。

是为了记得更深刻吗？

还是因为一些其他的理由？

远处，金发男人正在以摇晃然而坚定的步伐走到七武海与剑士中间。「Nami」遥望着曾经的自己坦然地站在暴君大熊的身前，无比清晰地记起了当时的平静。

「你怎么可以死在这里！你的野心要怎么办阿，大白痴！」厨子的声线不甚清晰地从风中传来。

Roronoa Zoro从未试过以旁观者的角度来重温这场回忆。而此刻他突然觉得……

自己是不是错过了太多？

第一次听到的时候并没有来得及深思，绿头发的剑士便恼火于那人同暴君大熊自说自话的交易。而这一次，仿佛是又给了他一次机会，让他仔细体味当初的每一点细节。

即使隔过再远的时空，他也确信自己能够看清。

比如……

这句真的不是告白？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

绿发男人不着痕迹地看向身边的人。「Nami」叼着烟，微垂着视线。绿发男人恍然觉得有那么一瞬间，欲言又止。

“Zoro……”「Nami」仿佛下定了某种决心，忽然开口，“如果这段能重新来一遍，老子绝对不会被你敲晕。”

“你！”绿发男人的怒火又一次飙升。

我的野心很重要？你的梦想难道就低人一等吗？

混账你又把自己的梦想当什么了，可有可无随意舍弃的廉价品？！

「抱歉了……你们再找个厨师吧……」

难怪那时自己怒火中烧。Zoro发现自己无论何时都无法忍耐这句话，即便现在也是一样。他狠狠咬牙拎起那人衣领，然而出现在眼前的却是橘发航海士的面容，他一愣之下猛地甩开手。刹那间，头脑中已是乱成一片。来自于他心底的惊异已远远超过现在的任何一个画面。

究竟是从什么时候起，自己就不想再接受其他任何的人了？不仅仅是厨师这个职位，似乎还意味着……更多的什么。

答案呼之欲出。

那边，秋水的刀柄毫不留情地敲上厨子的腰侧。

Zoro将目光移向战场，开口之际语调低沉。“那么我也告诉你好了，就算再重来一遍，结局也不会改变。”

直面死亡的依然会是他Roronoa Zoro。事实证明这个选择是正确的，他还有足够的力量支撑着活下去。而换做那个人的话，他不知道结局也不想知道。

“妈的！你……”「Nami」在就要吵嚷起来的时候却突然噤了声。Sanji狠狠咬牙，将要说的话全部吞进肚子。

混账你要是死了怎么办？！

虽然满心满眼全都是这句话，但Sanji在一瞬间便意识到，不管是借Nami的嘴还是出于自己本意，都绝对绝对不能说出这句话。

战局中的自己转过身，不甘心地抓住绿发男人的肩。然而意识渐渐模糊，Sanji甚至还记得身体脱离控制的感觉，怒火仿佛随着自己的意识烟消云散。掌心贴着他的手臂不断滑下，掌心贴合的皮肤坚定而冰冷，主人铁了心地不置可否。

“绿藻头，你不相信老子也能活下来吗？”

Zoro瞥他一眼，因为看见的是Nami的脸而转开了视线。他心知如果此刻站在自己身边是那个家伙的身体，他一定要死死盯着他，直到那个白痴自己主动败下阵来。

“白痴卷眉毛。”他低语。左边胸口被狠狠揪了一把，似乎被揪出一道豁口，有什么东西在汩汩流淌。

每一个人他都相信。但身经百战如他，早就不会再盲目或者天真。死亡什么的，不是没有经历过。每一条生命都是无可比拟的脆弱，不管那个人曾经多么强大，也不管那个人有怎样宏伟的志向，都拖不住死神的脚步。虽然死亡是不可违逆的事情，但如果有这个可能的话，他不想失去任何人。

比如伙伴。比如他。

再重来一次的话，也不会改变。

是他Roronoa Zoro一早就决定的回答。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brook遥遥注视着废墟上发生的事情，叹了一口气。“我说过，我看到过……这件事情。直到现在，依然对两位敬佩不已。”

「Nami」叼着香烟，默然不语。他知道，接下去就是自己昏倒之後发生的事情了。自己虽然问过，但道听途说终归比不上亲眼所见。眼见一番对话之後，暴君大熊从地上拎起Luffy，从他身体中弹出一个熊掌形状的气泡飞向Zoro。

就在气泡进入那人胸口的刹那，耳朵被突如其来地捂紧，连脑袋也被扳过来正对着Zoro。他睁大眼睛，看到绿发男人脸上的表情异常沉重。

才不是什么恶劣的玩笑。

惨叫声在整座岛屿上空回响，单单一双手怎么可能遮得住？它们穿透那人掌心直钻入自己耳中，再狠狠钻进心口，冻结全身的血液。那个绿藻头……怕自己在了解真相後，更想代替他去死；怕再来一次的话，自己真的不会被他敲晕。

Sanji咬紧牙关，闭上了眼睛。

不想让我听见的，好，我可以不听。

不想让我看见的，好，我也可以不看。

且算是对你这混账最後的妥协。下不为例。

绿发男人脑海中蓦然出现Sanji这样的动作神情。他暗自思忖，如果这个时候按住的是那人的脑袋，大概会想直接吻下去。不知道脑袋里哪根弦出了问题，他就是这样想的。并且不知为什么，他隐隐觉得那个厨子不可能拒绝……不，自己也不会给他拒绝的机会的。

直到那个自己跟着暴君大熊离开这个地方，他才松开手。

方才不过是提高痛阈①的小测验，接下去的，才是九死一生的魔障。不过因为足够远，所以应该不会听到吧……

一贯跟自己唱反调的厨子似乎出奇地听话，既没有反抗也没有说什么令人不堪的话。尽管Zoro都已经做好准备迎接各种诡异的唇枪舌剑了。然而Sanji竟真的没有再提及这件事。他只是看过来一眼就挪开了视线。

没人比他更了解，亲眼看到Zoro站在染作遍布冼红的地面上，是怎样的惊心动魄。

“妈的，你要是再敢把老子甩开自己去死，可别怪老子事後踢死你。”

彼此都不是直率的人，所以，即便有真正想说的内容，也一定不会直白地表达。不过也许……

Sanji心想，那个白痴能听懂的吧？

说到这里，他突然想起了到这个地方的初衷。“话说回来，我们出现在这个地方的原因究竟是什么？”

这一次，绿发男人的答案来得很快。“谁知道呢，也许就是一场关于回忆的梦。”

提醒自己忘记了什么，还记得什么，曾经错过的想法，应当抵达的目标。

这一切，都有好好完成吗？！

经过了这么多时日的磨练，如今的他们比起当初，早就不可同日而语。然而还有一些事情，也许它们被一时忽略掉了，多亏了这一场回忆，被重新拾起。

“所以说，终究还是个梦吗？”

“白痴厨子，快点把身体换回来吧。”Zoro没好气地哼一声。果然对着Nami的脸，怎么想都还是别扭。

“妈的你以为我不想阿？”

“对，我以为你不想！”你以为那个女人把我拽到你身边一起行动的理由是什么阿？！白痴一样！

听见这样斩钉截铁的回答，「Nami」轻轻挑起唇角，香烟在指尖上袅袅升起一缕白色。“那还是快点回去换回身体吧。不然我觉得，困扰的……”他带着笑意若有所指地盯住绿发男人，“似乎不仅仅是我们几个？”

“是这样吗？我倒是觉得蛮好的，哟嚯嚯嚯嚯！”

绿发的剑士啧一声，就在他试图驳回的时候，「Nami」的身体开始逐渐变得透明。

“喂厨子，发生什么了！”Zoro瞠目结舌看着他一点点清浅下去。

“哦。不是，”Sanji看一眼自己的手掌，光线可以毫无阻碍地穿透而过，自己的身体已经感受到寒冷的气息，“我只是觉得，大概是我们该醒了？别忘了，那边还有袭击咱们的那两个巨大的家伙，赶紧给老子醒过来阿混账。踢死了可别怪我。”

……可恶，彻底忘了那边还有敌人！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

後背上给人重重踩了一脚，Zoro猛地睁开眼睛，脸上一片冰冷。原来是一直趴在雪地上。他撑着爬起来，果然见到厨子——当然还是「Nami」的身体——已经走开去叫另一边的Brook。身畔巨大的脚印昭示着之前的一切都不是幻觉。他们是真的被两个神秘人袭击了。

“喂喂，总算是回来了。要是总在记忆里磨蹭就麻烦了。”「Nami」揉一下额角，一直贴在雪地里，不管是额角还是指尖都有点发僵。他呵一口气，试着活动自己的手指。“阿阿，这可是Nami桑的手，要是弄伤了……死一万次都难辞其咎阿！”

骨头捡起落在雪地上的刀。“刚才的到底是什么东西？！一瞬间就……”

“敌人阿敌人。”「Nami」打量着那些巨大的脚印。他轻车熟路地从口袋里掏出一支香烟叼进嘴里，却没有点。不到万不得已，他绝对不会用尼古丁损害这具身体。

Zoro抽出刀扛上肩。

“要是以为咱们就这么死了，才真是令人困扰呢……正所谓……有借必有还阿。”他斜一下唇角，眸中划过一道不掩邪戾的清光，“我们走。”

除此之外， Zoro深深感到……有些事情，需要用那家伙自己的身体来确认才行。

可恶，赶快给老子把身体换回来，你个白痴厨子。

\- END -

注①：指引起疼痛的最低刺激。


	6. 《夜麓之梦》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

第一声蝉鸣划过泛着温热气息的岛屿。

这是一座夏岛，虽然也有四季之分但所谓的春，其实和盛夏是差不了太多的。似乎是观光胜地，岛上每户人家都开着小旅店，当地人热情好客，不过目的自然是希望来访者们将贝利送进自己的口袋。小镇上那些错落有致的双层民居，都被装扮得整洁大方，外墙漆着明快鲜艳的颜色，聚在一起好像大把彩色的气球，远远望去每个人都会觉得心情舒畅。

桑尼号上的人都在岛上休整。他们包下了一幢视角绝佳的小阁楼，站在天台上就能眺望近半数的海面。当然，房租在Nami连杀价带胁迫的要求下创了新低。不得不提的是，进驻条约里包括三餐和打扫都由海贼团的人负责。如果劳力能够达到减免费用的目的，橘发的女王是绝对不会放过这个机会的。

午後三点正是炎热的时候。几乎所有人都带着一种快要蒸发的心情趴在天台上。相比起密闭的房间，楼顶偶尔徜徉的海风带来的片刻凉意，才是不可多得的享受。Luffy有气无力地喊着要融化了，整个人摊在地上仿佛真的要变成液体橡胶。Chopper一动不动地趴在太阳伞的阴影下面，连说话的力气都省了。虽说比起阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠要凉爽很多，但怎也有三十多度了吧？！

“Nami桑！Robin酱！”拖着快活的长音，金发的厨子举着餐盘如旋风般降临，“请接受我充满爱的饮品！冰镇乌梅汁，消暑解渴，永葆两位女神的美丽与青春！”

“冰镇”这两个字像是兴奋剂，猛然在人群中炸开。沉沉乌色的饮料，还有冰凉的玻璃杯上凝着的细碎水珠，看上去就是异常凉爽的样子。踢开长长的橡胶手，闪开狙击手的飞扑，Sanji第一时间地将饮品献到两位女神的手边。

“谢谢Sanji君。”在金发男人爱阿爱阿的背景音乐中，Nami拿过一杯冰镇饮料赞许地微笑，接着，她似乎想起了什么，表情十分严肃地提醒天台上的人，“今晚据说岛上有活动，是祭典还是什么的反正很热闹。你们可以去玩但是……绝，对，不，许，闹，事。”最後一句话被她咬牙切齿说得威胁感十足。

说话间，其他人的饮料也都被金发的人一一送到。所有人中，最怕热的Chopper几乎是一厘米也挪不动的样子。所以Sanji还相当细心地把饮料递到小船医身边。毕竟天气这么热，厨子发了善心，的确没打算让所有人再跑一趟厨房。

最後两杯是Zoro和他自己的。

虽然玻璃杯以十分暴力的手法扔到绿发男人眼前，但只尝了一口，剑士就知道这杯是特制的。它并不像想象中的那么甜。视线挪到那个半跪在地上向女神大唱赞歌的厨子身上，他发现一滴汗水顺着颈侧，渐渐没进那人的衣领。

的确很热，他这样想着收回视线。

冰凉清澈的玻璃杯上起了一层水雾，Zoro低下头的时候，一滴水珠沿着杯子轻轻滑落。他有点入迷地凝视着它在杯面上破开一道清晰的痕迹，蜿蜒而下。刹那他觉得有点奇怪，为什么以前就从来没有觉得这种事情令人陶醉呢？

他脑子里闪过白皙的皮肤，隐匿着淡青的血管，晶莹的液体滑下。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

毫无疑问Sanji是最辛苦的那个。在所有人都恨不得就地摊平连一根手指头都不想动的时候，他还要起早贪黑在厨房里忙上忙下。所以其他人想到的时候总会感叹，厨师这个工作真的是很不容易。

尽管如此，在那个人每次端出什么食物来的时候，总是期待着的。

凭借着金发男人出色的厨艺——一日三餐当然也包括了旅店老板自己的份——那个中年人从原本不情不愿把阁楼租给他们，到如今只收一点象征性的房租都不觉得自己有吃亏。这样的转变让负责杀价的航海士非常满意。

在天台濒死了一个下午，将近傍晚的时候，所有人才活转过来。因为温度终于降了下来。

“不知道您这里的庆典都有什么活动呢？”晚饭时候，Nami桑以套情报的心情询问老板。如果能有什么让她赚大钱的机会，那真是拼了这帮家伙的性命也要赚阿。

老板一边将小羊排塞进嘴里，一边给他们讲这座岛的历史。原来，这座岛受海妖的庇佑成为观光胜地，为了感谢海妖，每年由春季入夏的这一天都要举行祭典。

“赛壬的歌声，这个传说听过吧？”他含糊不清地说，“那是很久以前的事情了，有一艘商船在附近触了礁，当时只有一个幸存者飘在海上。在他本以为自己死定了的时候，突然听见海上传来美妙的歌声。那个人听到歌声，突然就觉得有了力气，一直游到能看见这座岛的地方。在附近捕鱼的人把他救了上来。他问那个渔夫歌声的事情，渔夫却说没有听到，他就以为是海妖。虽然赛壬的歌声不是为了救人而存在，但吸引人的地方大概是一模一样吧。那个幸存者其实是某个国家的贵族，他回到自己的国家之後将这件事情传扬了出去。有了海妖救人的说法，这里也就渐渐出名了。”

“那究竟有没有歌声呢，好想知道那是怎样引人的声音，哟嚯嚯嚯！”Brook托着腮一幅向往的模样。

“一定是SU——PER好听的吧。”

“想知道真相？我当然可以告诉你们。”老板扫一眼，似乎很满意众人的表情，这才说下去，“其实是那个渔民的女儿在唱歌。渔民一见到那个人就知道他不是普通人，怕他和自己的女儿有什么牵连，才谎称不知道。”说到这里，他摇了摇头唏嘘不已。

“那么後来呢？”

“就是这样，没有後来了。”

金发男人叼着香烟，丝丝缕缕的白色从他嘴角弥散。“如果那个渔夫如实相告，也许就是另一个故事了。”

历史学家接下了他的话。“更也许……就不会有今天这座岛屿了。”

“好了，故事也说完了，吃过饭你们就去玩吧！祭典很热闹的，会有岛上最美丽的少女扮成海妖，坐在花车上走遍整个小镇，还有焰火和篝火，也可以买到很多特产和美味的食物。总之你们能赶上今年入夏的祭典，实在是很幸运啦。”

金发男人在听见「最美丽的少女」这几个字的时候已经是心跳过速，他立即开始想象身材曼妙的少女，穿着性感而别具风情的海妖装束——也许是像人鱼那样的？——天堂，天堂阿！

“白痴一样。”这几个音节准极了地钻进他的耳朵，一瞬间便将金发男人从天堂拉回现实。

“你说什么！”Sanji立即龇出尖牙对那人咆哮。

绿发男人面不改色。“我忘了。”

结束晚餐，等到所有人都收拾完毕，Nami下达了最後的指令。

“每个人的零钱是1000贝利，再想多要的话可以向我借哦，利息三倍就好。”微感遗憾地发现没有一个人想借钱，航海士挑起眉尖，“那么记住我之前说的，千万不要闹事。OK解散。”看着前面的几个人大呼小叫地抢出门，Nami叹一口气，“希望这些笨蛋不要让我替他们操心才好……呐，我们也走吧，Robin。”

下一秒钟，Sanji恭敬地对两位女士鞠躬。“就让我作为两位Lady的骑士，寸步不离地守护左右吧。”

“阿啦，辛苦你了，Sanji君。寸步不离什么的就算了，帮我拿东西就好。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

同两位美丽的女神一起夜游祭典绝对是梦想中的梦想中的梦想，金发男人确定。

因为大家几乎是同时离开，所以即便她们走得慢了几步，也还是能看清前面的人。更何况，隔过那么远的距离都能听见前面那帮家伙们吵吵闹闹的声音。唯独那个绿藻头，似乎一直没怎么说话，只在一旁慢慢地走。

距离祭典的主会场还有一段距离，他们要一路走过去。两位Lady有时会谈论一下前面的人，谁又在搞怪啦谁又吃亏了，所以Sanji也就跟着一起不经意地关注着。

“诶？”金发男人忽然发现，Zoro已经偏离了原来的方向，拐去了一条小巷。真是个太没有自觉的藻类了，那混账。

“这么快就有掉队的了？”Nami指一下剑士消失的地方，一幅早就料到的语气。

Robin托着腮一幅沉思的表情。“要是一直走丢的话会很困扰呢……不如先找他回来？”

“那么Sanji君，就拜托你了？”

看着橘发少女的笑容，Sanji无论如何也不可能说出拒绝的话。于是，他在地上磕了几下鞋尖，依依不舍地向两位女神告别，而後独自向那条小巷走去。当然，心里早就在大骂那株藻类了，要不是那路痴，他就能跟美丽的Nami桑和Robin酱同游祭典了。

一走进小巷，满目深幽，哪里有那家伙的影子？四下里都没有其他岔路，只能一直向前。暗自祈祷那混账的脑子没有被门夹到，别跳墙走岔就好，金发男人叹了口气，加快脚步向前走去。

“妈的，明明是个绿球藻，脚程还挺快，是用滚的吗？”

这诡异的小巷一直在延伸。纵然他跑起来，也还是没有看到头。金发男人忽然心头一寒。这地方该不会有什么问题吧？

事实证明那只是他多虑了。再跑出几分钟就到了巷尾。大排民居都是没有灯火的样子，也许是因为祭典，所有人都不在的缘故吧。望着眼前的三条岔路，他发现自己根本找不到可以问的人。

看样子又要费一整晚来找那个家伙了。说到迷路的水平，只怕这世上任何人都比不过他Roronoa Zoro。再想到看不见美丽的海妖小姐，Sanji就觉得沮丧得简直没了半条命。

“摊上你个路痴真是……算老子倒了血霉。”看一眼三个路口，他随便挑了一个走去。

没人，没人，还是没人。

“喂绿藻！白痴剑士！认路无能！低等植物！”想到什么就随便喊什么，尽管如此周围还是没有丁点回应，也没有见到任何人影。Sanji从来都不会低估他迷路的本事，毕竟也找了那么多次。也许在哪个山口的灌木丛里，甚至小溪边，山洞里，没有什么不可能。他只能一点一点找过去。

头顶的星河在脚下的道路上洒一层清冷的光，他突然感受到难得的静谧。和在海上，听着海浪拍打船舷的安宁截然不同。现在每一步都踏在坚实的土地上，平稳而无人打扰。光芒洒下，尽管并不太明亮却足以看清前方。

他突然觉得……自己也并不需要再多。

金发男人发现自己开始专心于找人这件事情，专注起来甚至也没那么忧心于见不到海妖小姐了。他心说反正找那个家伙的话，一定没有回去参加祭典的时间，遗憾归遗憾，索性不再想了。

也许……自己需要的，真的没有那么多。

终于，分开一株灌木，在半山腰一处泛着微光的河岸的斜坡上，他见到了那个绿头发的剑士。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

Roronoa Zoro叼着一枚草叶躺在满是绿意的斜坡上。他盯着头顶的星河，无意识地咀嚼着草叶细嫩的茎。三把刀被他放到一旁，陪着他一起沐浴星光。

祭典什么的，不参加就不参加了。反正也不是什么大不了的事情。

河岸对面能够遥遥望见通明的灯火。想必那里就是祭典的主会场，的确有几分热闹的样子。这个时候，大概其他人都在尽情折腾吧。他安然闭上了眼睛，直到……

脚步声临近。

灌木丛倏然作响，显然厨子——他当然能听出那是谁的步调——已经发现了自己，那个人越过了树丛。

Sanji在离他不远的地方站定，悠然自得地呼出一口香烟。“是颗好植物就有点自觉，别给我到处乱跑。你以为是谁，每次都那么辛苦地找来找去？”

绿发男人睁开眼睛。因为出乎他意料的是，那人的语气里听不出分毫埋怨。这几乎是没可能的，平日里这家伙或多或少总要埋怨两句。

“你大可以不来。”不确定厨子的本意，他微微拧一下眉。

金发男人盯住远方成片明亮的灯火，心说这回还真是走得够远的，嘴上回答他。“被Nami桑拜托了，所以不能扔下迷路的藻类不管阿。”

绿发男人抬一下头，看见Sanji眼角眉梢写满淡然。壮丽的星河映在金色柔软的发丝上，仿佛也在发出熹微的光。即使站在夜色中，这个男人也好像会放出光芒来，引着自己的视线，将画面的每一个角落都看得无比清晰。想起晚饭时候这家伙听见「海妖」的激动，他不着痕迹地叹一口气，觉得哪里已经开始动摇。

“我就待在这哪儿也不去，你大可以回去玩够了再来。”Zoro重新闭上眼睛。他觉得自己真是难得仁慈了一把。不买账的才是白痴。

然而并没有听见预想中离开的脚步声，草叶的唦唦声反而在逐渐接近。是厨子在自己身边坐了下来。

嗯？白痴真的出现了。

下一秒钟，那个人将自己的身体摊成一个大字躺下，就在Zoro触手可及的距离。绿发男人斜睨了他一眼。目光无意间扫过两人伸直的手，指尖相距不过寸许。可就是这么短暂的距离，似乎都没有任何理由能够消除。

“绿藻，你这算是难得坦诚一回吗……还是出于怜悯？”不等回答Sanji就接着说下去，“要是後者，老子马上踢死你。”

Zoro扯一下嘴角。恶劣的性格是无论何时也不会改变的。

远方传来隐约的欢呼声，乘着海风断断续续，不甚清晰。一定是海妖小姐的表演已经开始了。Sanji不无羡艳地看一眼灯火通明的地方，又收回目光。他向天空伸出一只手，最明亮的那条星河被他收进掌心。“我也不妨告诉你。我阿，不需要那么多……重要的东西不放手就可以了。”

比如伙伴。

再比如梦想。不光是自己，更是每一个伙伴的。

“你难道没有放过手吗？比如自己的性命什么的？”

“那当然是因为有更重要的东西。”金发男人想起自己的骑士道，就算让他为此而死也不会後悔。不论何时。

不过显然Zoro和他想到的不是同一件事。从问那个问题开始，在绿发男人脑袋里翻翻滚滚炸开的，正是在恐怖三桅船上发生的事情。他想，这家伙是因为「更重要的」才挡在自己身前吗？

更重要的。

Zoro猛地一个翻身。他侧卧在草地上，撑着脑袋看那个金发的人。白皙的颈藏进衬衫的衣领。他鬼使神差地想起午後三时那只玻璃杯上滑过的水珠的痕迹，像是慢镜头，足以令自己的呼吸一瞬凝滞。Zoro悄悄吞了一口，也许是想起了乌梅汁的香气，而感到有点口干舌燥……或者是因为其他的什么原因？

他伸出手，似乎是迟疑了一下，但最终还是探过去揉了一把柔软的发丝。那个人睁大眼睛看着自己。Zoro在那湛蓝的眸中，明明白白看见一整片的海。他感到有什么在无法控制地生长。

Sanji愣愣地看着那个人扯下嘴里的草叶一点点靠过来，即使背对所有的光线也依然无法忽视那人眼中暗涌的微光。他的大脑开始跟不上思索。

喂等等，这藻类是要做什么？！

虽然答案呼之欲出但他就是无法加以肯定，只能怔愣地看着那个人愈加靠近。每一秒都比上一秒更接近。到彼此呼吸相错。

这简直就是只有在梦中才可能发生的事情。

接下去……会发生什么？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

在山野之间是不会得到什么预告的，所以，当巨响传来的时候，两人猛然惊醒。Zoro回过头望去，巨大而华丽的焰火在那片繁华之上腾空而起。

Sanji一下坐起来，双手撑住身後的草地。金发男人一面暗自平复着胸腔中如擂鼓般的跃动，一面让漫天绚烂的色调充盈自己的头脑。

虽然焰火的整体水平并不如那座拥有400年焰火历史的岛屿①，但毫无疑问也是漂亮而精彩的。特别是在航行日久的人看来，更是不可多得的美景。各色的焰火从不同的角度飞升，占据着整片夜空。更不要提还有嵌在一起的复杂花色，精巧奇妙，满目琳琅。

“哦哦！想不到这里也有这么棒的景色。”

绿发男人保持着先前侧卧的姿势，视线中的人背对自己坐在草地上，发线的轮廓沾染着不断变幻的光。从这个角度，他可以目不转睛地盯着那个人而不被发现。颊上细微的线条变化表明厨子在微笑。

“绿藻头，说不定无意之中，你找到了一处最适合观赏的地方。”身在现场的话，虽然很热闹但也很容易被各种人群和建筑挡住视线。如今在空无一人的山野，竟然另成一种风情。

Zoro轻轻扬起唇角，回答如同呓语。“是阿。”

他的视线，从未离开过那个金发的人。

“呃，你真的不去逛一下吗？”

就知道这卷眉毛死心不了的，不过嘛……Zoro笑一下，不想再拒绝。

“那还等什么，走吧，白痴。”

一旦融进人群，节日的气氛便浓郁起来。两个人回到灯火辉煌的小镇上，立即被人的当地人的热情与欢乐包裹住。人潮熙攘，两个人渐渐走到靠近中心广场的小街。零钱买了给Nami桑和Robin酱的「爱的礼物」，剩下的就悉数交给了丸子和章鱼烧。

“喂，花车就要过来了！”人群忽然喧闹起来。

“今年不太一样呢……”

“我刚才已经看到了，超漂亮的阿！”

“不知道是谁家的孩子？！”

耳尖的Sanji首先听见了那些夹杂在欢呼之中的对话。金发男人立即伸长了脖子向明显骚动起来的街角望去。

人群十分自觉地闪开一条通路，几个手捧鲜花的少女跳着轻巧的舞步当先跃出街角。接着，一架装饰着各色珊瑚与软纱的花车缓缓进入众人视线。你无法不赞颂车子的堂皇瑰丽，然而在看见那位传说中的「海妖」的时候，人们会忘记之前见到的一切。高坐在最上方那尊宝座中的，是一位异常漂亮的……

少年。

是的，少年。

金发男人确定自己没有眼花。尽管那孩子梳着淡金色的长长发辫，五官漂亮精致，但怎么看那都是个少年。他向人群露出微笑的刹那如一道清泉，在春夏交替的最後一夜拂去所有的炙热与烦恼。那简直是一种无形的力量，如幻美的梦境一般，几乎每一个看见这笑容的人都要为之倾倒。

Sanji不无诧异地想，这到底是怎么回事？

“所以说今年很特殊呢~”

“是阿，没想到这孩子居然打败所有参选的姑娘赢了扮演塞壬的机会。”

“要是我当考评官，也会选他的。”围观者的私语算是给他的解答。

剑士不着痕迹地从背後向金发男人靠过来。

“这就是你想看的，嗯？”

Sanji猛地回过头。“妈的！”想骂的还没有说完就被那人贴近耳朵轻轻说了一句话，金发男人一下子怔住。

手被Zoro在人群之中攥紧，没人会注意到这两个外岛人指尖的细节，除了当事人。Sanji任由那个人领着自己，穿过所有的熙攘，走去不知名的方向。而那个人在耳畔说的话，一直在他脑海中回荡不绝。

「你的话，比他要更合适。」

只有你这白痴才会这么觉得吧？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

最终还是Sanji带着那人回到他们住的阁楼。要知道，以Zoro的水准，走到第二天晚上也未必能回得去。给Nami和Robin献上礼物之後，金发男人得到了令他欢欣鼓舞的两句感谢。

“Nami桑，我总算是不负所托，将那颗迷路的藻类领回来了。”

“辛苦了Sanji君。还好没人给我整出什么麻烦的事情。”Nami瞟了一眼戴着狐狸假面闹作一团的Luffy和Chopper，突然话锋一转，“对了Sanji君，你见到那位漂亮的海妖了吗？”

金发男人开始飞速思考这个问题的本质与含义。如果自己回答说是，那么两位女神会不会怪罪自己没有在祭典上找她们？可如果说不是……不行不行，绝对不能向她们说谎……

“看到了阿，在广场那里。”

喂你个白痴藻类，Nami桑是在问我阿问我！

既然已经说破了，金发男人只好如实回答。“呃，只是远远看了一眼，怎么了Nami桑？”

橘发的少女看着他笑而不语。一旁的历史学家托着腮，宝石蓝色的眸中闪动着慧黠的光芒。Robin笑吟吟地开口。“就算不如某人，也还是挺合适的，对吧？”

……诶等等？！

金发男人的大脑稍微转了一下便觉得，好像有辆海列车全速从自己身上碾过，将什么东西轧成稀里哗啦的碎片。

“阿，的……的确挺合适的。恕我先失陪一下。”讪笑着说完，厨子咬牙切齿地抓起Zoro的衣襟，一直揪着他跑上天台。

看样子有些事情必须尽早解决了。

“你发什么疯，卷眉毛？！”一路被横竖不是人地扯过来，不发飙才怪！

“这话该我问你才对，绿藻头！”

他们回来得并不算太晚，所以天台上依然能够听到欢呼喧闹的声音。焰火大会早已结束，那些曾开满夜空的花朵悉数消失，璀璨的星河重新在天幕上铺开。Zoro注视着那人的发梢，似乎每一根发丝都在夜色中发出难以抵抗的淡淡光芒，异常生动的表情比那个少年的笑容更让人惊心动魄。他微微眯起眼睛，等着厨子开口。

可是迟迟不见下文。仿佛那个金发的人只是负责把他叫上来，然後沉着一口气地等他自首。Zoro向後挪一步靠在围栏上，好整以暇地打量着那个人。

Sanji慢慢点起一支烟来，但还是没有开口。

于是绿发男人注视着他慢条斯理地呼出一口白色的气体。它们从那人的唇齿间飘散，变淡，逐渐消失在黯彩流光的夜幕。虽然是他将自己扯了上来，但那家伙似乎一点也不关心结果。Zoro甚至觉得，那人只要有香烟在手，就有足够的耐心等到自己坦白的那一刻。

自己不主动开口是不会有什么进展的。

“那么，你想问的到底是什么？”剑士笑一下，猩红的眸中划过一丝黯光，“……还是说，你根本都不知道要问什么，就想让我给你答案？”

最後一句话奏效了。金发男人不轻不重看了他一眼。“我觉得，你其实是挺明白的嘛……”

“就那么想知道答案？好阿。”直起身子，Zoro唇边带着一抹轻慢的笑容向那个人走近一步。绿头发的剑士伸手扣住那人的下颌，凑到他的耳边。发丝蹭过唇角和脸颊，柔软又有一点痒。

“是……我……”

突如其来腾空的焰火将一切声音湮没在巨响中。这是宣告祭典结束的，最後一枚焰火。入夏的最後一夜，旖旎不清的梦境，谁的结束与谁的开始。

金发的人错愕地转过头看他。呼吸之间，气息微微不稳。

「我……你。」

……什么？

\- END -

注①：“那座拥有400年焰火历史的岛屿”，即出现在TV134中的岛屿。


	7. 《Please Once More》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※曾经的文社作业
> 
> ++ 非常逆天文社出品 ++
> 
> #第九次文会#以[Again]为主题或题目，写一篇有动物出镜的文章。特殊要求：背景年代不能在2000年之后。字数要求五千字以内，CP不限，无其他要求。（这么多要求大丈夫吗不过好想再加一句“文中请出现这句歌词‘哎哟哎嗨哟~’”（槽够了快滚。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

桑尼号陷入了一场怪异的循环。

严格说来，这是一片令他们陷入这场循环的海域。

海面上并没有什么雾霭之类遮掩视线的东西，四周视野极好，可以望见非常遥远的一块突起的礁石，从造型到外观，它的每一处棱角都被无比细致地观察过了。之所以对这块石头作如此突出翔实的钻研，是因为他们已经见到这家伙不下五次了。

指针，正常；天候，正常；桑尼号，正常。可现在的情况是，无论向哪里行驶，最终必然是这块礁石出现在一点钟的方向。这怎么想都太不正常了！

礁石第二次出现的时候就被眼尖的Usopp发现，他拍着胸脯保证之前已经见过一次。毕竟，海上的小动静一向逃不过他的火眼金睛。那个时候Nami检查了一下指针，用一句「你一定是看走眼了」直接将他堵了回去。然而第三次就没有那么美妙了。身为一个优秀的航海士，Nami是绝不可能自己也看走眼的。

橘发少女腕上的指针清楚明白地指向下一座岛屿，和那块礁石的方位有明显的偏差，显然不可能是那块石头。等到第五次经过那块礁石，她终于面色不善，宣布开会。

Nami一掌按在餐桌上。“这到底是怎么回事？”

“不可思议的礁石？”船长忙着将香烤面包塞进嘴里，下一秒脑袋就被航海士的铁拳砸向桌面。

“都什么时候了还在吃！现在可是全员大危机诶！”

Robin提议。“不如我们去礁石那里看看。既然它总能出现，一定有它的道理……也许那里有沉睡的恶魔，正等着猎物上钩。”

Usopp和Chopper哭着抱作一团。“能别用这么冷静的脸说这么可怕的事情吗！”

“阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿恶魔！好可怕阿！”

骨头流着眼泪满船飞奔，换来Nami龇出尖牙的吐槽。“你有什么资格说！”

“我赞成Robin酱的话，”金发的厨子从嘴里取下香烟夹在指间，“咱们总不能坐以待毙。”

瞟一眼那人的表情，Zoro伸手扶上自己腰间的三把刀。“碍事的话就砍掉好了。”

“切，老子用踢的也一样管用。”

“真的吗？难道不是你那转个不停的眉毛才让桑尼号一直转圈的？！”

“绿藻头，赶快最後享受一下你的人生吧，很快你就只剩下忌日可以过了。”

“是吗？还不一定是谁的忌日吧？”

下一秒钟，两人双双在航海士又一次不留情面的铁拳中倒地。“都什么时候了还没个正经！真是的！”

“就这么定了，去礁石上探险！立刻转舵，向礁石前进！”船长一脸兴奋地下达指令。

航海士叹了口气。虽说这也是没办法中的办法，总比什么都不做要强。关键时刻，这些家伙还是能靠得住的，不怕出问题……大概吧。

桑尼号缓缓靠近那座小山形状的黑色礁石。能落脚的地方并不大，经过商榷，就由Luffy，Zoro和Sanji三个人上去检查。其他人原地待命。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

“终于发现问题所在了吗？哎哟哎嗨哟！”

踏上那块和瞭望台差不多面积的礁石，他们立即听见了……有声音从山状突起的礁石後方传来。绕过遮挡的部分，三个人都目瞪口呆地看着眼前说话的东西，不知道该怎么开口。嗯，怎么说呢……这只是一株植物吧？如果要描述的话，就像是一株深绿色的海带，一大束扭曲打褶的叶片，湿漉漉地贴在礁石上。

之所以他们很笃定说话的就是这东西，因为它正举起一枚叶片，软趴趴地向他们晃着。它居然在打招呼！三个人同时揉了揉眼睛再睁开。但问题是……眼前的景象果断不是他们随便揉两下就能搞定的。

“喂绿藻头，你家亲戚是怎么回事？”

“混账厨子你皮痒了吗！”

“好厉害！不可思议的草诶！”草帽少年一秒钟变成星星眼，“我可以挖走你吗？！”

“给我适可而止！”刚还冒出火药味的两个人不约而同地向自家船长龇出尖牙。下一句就该问要不要做我们的伙伴了是吗？！

“很遗憾，离开这里我就会死掉的。我的灵魂都已经捆缚在这块礁石上了。”轻咳一声，它将自己的叶片摇得勤快了点，“别打断我，你们找到这儿，难道不是因为遇到困难了吗，哎哟哎嗨哟！”

Luffy挖着鼻孔，很无所谓地回答。“阿，是遇到困难了，你知道？！”

“当然，”植物很得意，“因为是我动的手脚嘛，哎哟哎嗨哟！”

“混账你要不要试试切成两毫米宽的丝然後和醋一起煮熟再加上蒜蓉葱丝姜末和香菜淋上香油白糖和干辣椒？”一听说是这家伙搞的鬼，金发男人很轻易就泄露了自己脑袋里的想法。

Luffy咽了口唾沫。“听起来好美味……有肉吗？！”

“那么和排骨一起做成汤怎么样？”

“哦哦哦！”

植物从得意洋洋的样子瞬间趴倒在礁石上，三个人仿佛能感受到它泪流满面的心情。“你们可真是冤枉好人。我是想帮助某人才这么做的。”

绿发男人不觉拧起眉。“帮助某人？！”

“我是能够实现「第二次」愿望的礁石妖精。只要被我听到「好想再什么什么一次」这样的话，我就会帮忙。而我的方法就是让船只无限循环在我的海域，直到那件事第二次发生，船只才能出去。虽然手段强硬了点，但我可是在做好事哟！至于你们这艘船嘛！我昨晚听见了某个人的愿望……”它微微停顿一下，就在所有人都期待它公布答案的时候，接了一句，“哎哟哎嗨哟！”

真是……太破坏气氛了……

“我会给你们足够久的时间，只要让那个人听见他想再听一次的话，你们就可以离开这个地方了。否则，你们会一直重复这段旅程，走不出我的海域。”

Sanji叼着烟，似乎有点不太相信但最终还是开口问它。“你指的是谁？”

植物思索了一下，伸出叶片点了点站在另一侧的绿头发剑士。

“你留下，我会告诉你。其他两个人走开。哎哟哎嗨哟！”

微露出一点错愕的神情，金发男人很快就恢复如常。他拍一下黑发少年的肩膀，语气中是百分之二百的理解与宽容。“走吧Luffy，他们久别重逢要叙个旧，咱们还是别打扰了。”

“找砍吗白痴卷眉毛！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

Zoro从礁石上回来就很不对劲，金发男人是这样认为的。

那个家伙似乎总在看自己，但是又不光明正大的。自己每次看过去，他都会挪开视线，而且还是一副十分不耐烦的样子。Sanji越想越觉得烦躁。妈的好不容易见趟老乡，连最基本的智商都给骗去了不成？！

“喂，想打架吗？！”又来了……厨子面色不善地丢过去一句。可这次出乎意料的，那个家伙只是别开脸走了。

搞什么阿……

“阿完全搞不懂！”橘发少女的叫声再一次传来，“到底是谁的什么愿望阿？！Luffy你们就没问清楚？！Sanji君？！Zoro？！”

Sanji和Luffy是先回来的，所以知情人只有Zoro一个。航海士用还钱来威胁他的结果就是，Zoro说给他一天的时间。他一定解决。

吃过晚饭，这种别扭的感觉简直有增无减。

“妈的你到底要做什么？！对老子有什么意见吗？”收拾完最後一只杯子，金发男人终于按捺不住地横眉立目。此刻其他人都各自散去了，还留在厨房里的，就只有那个藻类和自己。

“喝酒吗？”绿发男人从酒架上看似随意地抽出一瓶，金发男人认得那是Grenadian Rum。船上最烈的酒。

“阿？”完了，本来就是种单细胞的藻类，现在看来，果然是头脑出问题了吗？

“如果你能陪我喝完这瓶，我就告诉你，那家伙指的是谁。”

三杯酒喝下去，金发男人的眼睛就有些找不准焦距了。他甩了甩金色的发丝，对着桌子就开始数落。

“唔，可恶的绿藻头……知不知道这瓶酒……不是拿来给你喝着玩的？！”

Zoro留恋地咬着瓶口敷衍他。“是是，给你喝着玩的。”

“是植物就给老子好好去海里抓鱼人。”

咦，哪里不太对吧？

绿发男人啼笑皆非地看着他毫无逻辑的指责，喝醉了的厨子总有非常好笑的地方，每一次他见到那个家伙变成醉鬼——当然，次数并不会很多——-总觉得心口某个地方也跟着变得柔软起来。Zoro当然没有醉。酒量太好是一方面，另一方面……他要是醉了还怎么做那件事情？哦不，诸位别想差了。他Roronoa Zoro——未来的世界第一大剑豪——可不是那种乘人之危的男人。

直到那个金发的人瘫软地趴在桌面上，还无意识地蹭一下桌子，他才放下酒瓶起身走过去。

“喂，厨子？”他伸出手拍一下那人的脸颊，指尖触到几缕轻软的发丝。

那个人似乎是睡着了，不再理会自己的招呼。Zoro又站了几分钟，确定厨子是真的醉倒了。他将手伸进那人腿弯，另一只手搂住瘦削的肩膀，微一用力，便将那人抱在怀里带到沙发上。

“白痴，你知道那棵草跟我说了什么？”他好笑地看着那人毫无防备的睡颜。

“昨天做的时候，我叫了你的名字。所以说，你就那么想……”他轻轻吻上那双半张的唇，“……再听一遍？”

凛冽的酒香在两人唇齿间氤氲。Zoro终于感到微醺的醉意，像是一种力量，从那个人身上源源不绝地传来。他深吸一口气，贴近被金色发丝覆盖的耳廓，轻声开口。

“……Sanji。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

“又过去了两个小时啦，没有再见到那块礁石！”第二天一早，Usopp表情严肃地逡巡海面，尤其注意着一点钟方向。

距离上次离开礁石，已经过去了十几个小时。昨天是他守夜，直到今天早上也一直没有看见礁石就意味着……他们已经驶出那片见鬼的海域了！终于不用再担忧那个莫名其妙的死循环了！

“Zoro，你是不是该告诉我们答案了？！”橘发的航海士笑吟吟地抬手捏了个贝利的手势。言下之意要是不说，利息加倍。

绿发男人丝毫不为所动，他只是瞥她一眼，云淡风轻应了她一句我忘了。

“这怎么能忘？！”

“没办法昨天喝醉了，那种事情谁还记得？”他耸一下肩，这样的理由似乎顺理成章。

金发男人当即拍着桌子跳起来。“混账绿藻头，好死不死非要喝那么烈的酒！居然还醉得连Nami桑想知道的答案都忘掉！”

“唔，我昨天喝醉之前不是告诉你了吗？你大可以告诉她阿。”

“阿？！”

Zoro一摊手，摆出一脸遗憾的表情。“看，你也喝醉了，全忘了吧？”

橘发少女将目光转向厨师先生，不无危险地眯一下眼睛。“是这样吗Sanji君？！”

完全没有关于这件事情的印象，不如说他自己其实也在意得很，金发男人只能摆上一脸惶恐。“Nami桑……我发誓我真的不记得听到过那种事情……”

“阿！真是的！关键时刻一个也指望不上！”

这个话题说到这里戛然而止，因为Usopp的声音从外面传来。“喂！我看见岛屿啦！大伙儿快出来阿！”

门被光速推开。不用说，他们的船长已经在一秒钟之内冲了出去。这家伙该不是直接开了二档吧？！其他人也跟在Luffy身後陆续跑到甲板上。只见一座翠绿的岛屿，如同一枚碧色的宝石，镶嵌在一脉蔚蓝的海面上，璀璨发光。

航海士立即查看自己腕上的指针。“不错，我们的目的地就是那座岛！嘛，反正也已经脱离险境了，那件事就算了吧。现在所有人都做好登陆的准备。”

“哦哦！跟我一起去冒险吧！Sanji我要海贼便当！要带骨的肉！”

“没问题，包在我身上。”

看着金发男人闪身进了厨房，Zoro轻轻挑起唇角。他当然还记得那棵植物对自己说的话。怎么可能真的忘掉，他又没喝醉。

「我留下你不是为了实现你的愿望，而是因为只有你能帮助实现它……很简单。那个人阿，想听你再叫一次他的名字……」植物静默了一下，「哎哟哎嗨哟！」

「……能不说最後这句吗？！」

\- END -


	8. 《Le Petit Prince》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※《Le Petit Prince》是《小王子》的法语原名
> 
> ※曾经的文社作业
> 
> ++ 非常逆天文社出品 ++
> 
> #第四次文会#自选一部世界名著的书名作为题目，CP不限，字数我规定了也是白搭就不规定了。奇特规定：文中必须出现你最想见到的一个人（三次元中），可以只是对话提到出现背影甚至是以TA为原型的一个人物，各种擦边球随意以防你们真的写伤神orz

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

那是一个优雅而奇特的疯子，Nami确定。

此刻桑尼号正停靠在一座非常袖珍的岛屿旁边。这座岛实在太小，站在任何地方都能将整座岛屿尽收眼底，甚至桑尼号在它面前都算是个庞然大物。在这个随随便便走两步便到头的地方，一幢木制建筑端端正正建在中间位置上。

地方有限，所以Nami只带了Luffy和Sanji两个人踏上小岛。其他人都留在船上，反正居高临下，什么都能看见。想着不管是战力还是礼数这两个人都足够应付了，航海士敲开了小木屋的门。

来应门的是一个看起来十分年轻的男人。穿一件白色的长袖衫，细银框的眼镜之後，那双深邃的眼睛闪动着睿智的光。但是五分钟之後，Nami就在脑子里划掉了“睿智”这个词。她想问的一切，比如这座岛的背景，还有指针需要多长时间才能准备好，这个人一直在摇头。

他脸上挂着大有深意的笑容，似乎明明知道可就是不想说出来。他听着航海士说了很久，一直没有说话，最终这个家伙的回应，就只是

——「你们要不要听一下我的故事？」他抬起手，一行闪着金色光芒的文字随着他的动作浮现在空气中。「然後我就告诉你们答案？」

像是种美妙的魔法。字体圆润，又不失优雅。

“恶魔果实能力者吗？”金发男人叼着烟，漫不经心地问。

年轻人抬起手，空中又出现一行文字。

「是的。我是个天生的哑巴。多亏了这种能力，才能随时随地与别人交流。」

戴着草帽的少年双眼几乎要放出光来。“好厉害好有趣！呐，做我们的伙……”

“你够了！”航海士的铁拳和厨师的鞋子在同一时间命中他们的船长。

三秒钟後，Nami抬起弯细的眉尖逼问年轻人。“我们听完你的故事，就可以知道这座岛的事情了，是这样吗？”

「当然，你们无论如何也要听一听，我唯一引以为傲的东西。而在这个故事中有一个秘密，我不吝于把它告诉遇见的每一个人。」他的表情优雅安静，就像是在品尝一杯香醇醉人的酒。

橘发少女的眼睛几乎要放出光来。“如果是关于宝藏的……”

「……要说起来，那也的确是一种像宝藏一样珍贵的东西。不，它比任何财富都更重要。我不会要求你们听完给我什么感想，我只想让每个人都在忙碌的旅行中，偶尔停下脚步回首来路。其实不管有没有观众，我都会写出来，就算只是给我一个人的回忆。」他墨色的眸仿佛旋起巨大的漩涡，是对接下去即将讲述的故事的……兴奋不已的前兆。

“那好吧，请便。”直觉告诉自己那果断不是能和贝利挂钩的东西，拜金的少女一瞬间便恢复成了冷静的航海士。

看这个人的谈吐——虽然只是文字——Nami实在不觉得这种措辞文艺的人该划为疯子。但普通人会不管三七二十一强行向其他人推销什么故事吗？！

反正也没有其他事情可做，就索性听听他的故事吧。这样想着，Nami招呼所有的人都下来找个地方坐。整座岛铺满柔软的草甸，和桑尼号上的草地很相似。这也算是场奇遇了吧，在一个小得令人咋舌的岛屿上，遇见一个无论如何也要讲故事给你听的怪人。

等到所有人都吵吵嚷嚷地在草甸上坐成一片，那个人才抬起手来。金色的光芒从他指尖流泻，像一道泉水，在透明的空气中流动成盛开的文字。

「我要说的，是我与一位小王子的故事。」

坐在最後的剑士不着痕迹地斜一眼那个金发的人。

他的王子。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

那是一个很熟悉的故事。至少在East Blue如此。小王子和他的玫瑰花，还有狐狸的故事。《Le Petit Prince》。

Robin用能力从船上的书架上取来了这本书。一本镶着金色边线，封面是阳光的颜色，看起来暖融融的书。是童话，更充满着令人深思的箴言。

「实际上，我并不是执笔者，」年轻人挥手将要说的话显现在空气中，「我只是向那位作家讲述了这个故事。他又增加了一些剧情，才有了现在你们看见的内容。」

“这样说来，你看过这本书了对吗？”Robin随手翻开书页，“内容……是一样的吗？”

他迟疑了。仿佛在挣扎着什么，下一个字是如此缓慢地浮现。

「不。」

听说自己熟知的故事居然是另外的结局，所有East Blue出身的人都不免诧异。其他人则是一脸茫然。

「小王子一心一意爱着他的玫瑰花，离得越远就越是思念。就算他在玫瑰园里见到成千上万，也没有一朵能够比得上自己星球上最珍爱的那一株。这些都是无比真切的事实，然而接下去就不尽相同了。」

他似乎陷入回忆。但是又不打算以冗长的说辞陈述，在头脑中径自提取故事的精髓。

「狐狸第一眼便爱上了小王子。它想尽办法留在那个人的身边。可是小王子的整颗心都在玫瑰花那里，他爱得太浓烈太绝望，根本就看不见身边的狐狸。狐狸只能孤独地看着自己爱上的人，在无数个日夜中因为无法回去而倍加痛苦地思念。」

「当思念变成痛苦，就不会再感到幸福。故事真正的结局是，小王子郁郁而终。狐狸还活着，但它会守着他，直到自己死去的那天。即使它知道，它的王子从未爱过自己。」

“那么，这就是你要讲给我们的故事？真正的结局是这样的？虽然是很令人唏嘘吧……”Nami捏着下巴，“那么，关于这座岛……”

「也许你们没有注意到故事里的一处细节，」他重新写了一句之前写过的话，「在无数个日夜中因为无法回去而倍加痛苦地思念。」

这一次，他刻意加粗了几个字。「无法回去」。

年轻人抬起墨色的瞳，缓缓巡视所有的人。一行文字在虚空中缓慢成形，四周温度仿佛跟着一齐转冷。

「这座岛就是困住小王子和狐狸的地方。你们和他们一样，都回不去了。」

“什么？！”

男人恭恭敬敬向所有人躬身行礼。巨大的文字在他背後显现出来，在一刹那透出苍凉的味道。「欢迎来到伟大航道上如幽灵般游荡，磁力强到会让靠近的所有指针失效，永远不会再指向他处的岛屿——Morveity。」

Nami下意识地看向自己腕上的指针。它正牢牢地钉住地面。且不管这个家伙说的是真是假，至少在这一刻，指针的的确确……没有离开这座岛屿。

“当初那位作家不是离开了吗，还带出去一本如此畅销的书？”Robin不愧是最冷静的人，她立即找到了反例。

「原本他也是不能离开的。不过这座岛漂浮到了能够望见其他岛屿的地方，他自己游过去的。」

“既然有机会走，你为什么还要留在这里？”Usopp重新打量着这个地方，提出了自己的疑问，“这座什么都没有的无人岛？”

年轻人看着他，露出一个轻柔的笑容。在浅金的阳光下，清澈干净。他轻轻抬起手。

「因为我说过了阿，狐狸会守着王子，直到自己死去的那天。」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

“你你你你是狐狸，狐仙，狐妖？！”Usopp夸张地伸手指着那个年轻人。该用什么，恶灵退散？！

小船医睁大眼睛。“狐仙是什么狐妖又是什么，呐呐，Usopp？”

「那只是种比喻手法！」年轻人无奈地按住额角。居然自己也会用文字这样咆哮，真是……何等失态！

“嘛，总会有办法的，”Nami摊一下手，“毕竟有这帮家伙在……”无意间向身边瞥一眼，下一秒钟，一拳砸上自家船长的脑袋，“给我醒醒啦！”

“阿？！是该吃晚饭了吗？！”Luffy揉着眼睛，意犹未尽地打了个呵欠。

“吃你个大头鬼阿！现在是我们被困在岛上了诶！”

“嗷！只要用SU-PER的风来炮，”Franky伸长双臂摆了一个标准的Super姿势，“飞远点飞高点，自然能看见岛屿。”

“不错，到了其他岛上，再想办法买个指针就好了。不用担心，Nami桑。”金发男人十分绅士地轻轻躬身。

「你们真不愧是有勇气挑战伟大航道的人呢。」

“嘛，就算你知道我Usopp船长是勇敢的海上战士，也不用这么夸奖我。”

年轻人啼笑皆非地看着这些陌生人。即便知道自己身处险境也依然没有分毫畏怯的表情。不仅相信自己，更相信与自己同行的人。只要彼此还在，就近乎盲目而强大地相信着。在这片驰骋着魔鬼的海上，这样的信任更是异常珍贵的宝物。他们已拥有何其庞大的财富而不自知。

「那么，我从一开始就说过的，有一个秘密，我不吝于告诉任何遇见的人。现在也可以告诉你们了。」

历史学家宝石蓝色的眸带起一点笑意看着他。“是不是……关于如何离开？”

年轻人那双墨色的瞳在这一刻几乎要放出光芒。「越是重要的东西，越要用心才能看得到……当然，离开的方法也是如此。那么，请用心去找吧。」

年轻人深深鞠躬，摆出送客的姿势，就以这莫名其妙的句子，结束了会面。

一直没有说话的剑士只是将视线从金发男人身上挪开，率先起身返回桑尼号。等所有人都回到船上，Franky刚问了句要不要动用风来炮，就被Robin制止了。历史学家笑着指了指他们的航海士，示意他耐心等待。

接下去的两个小时，橘发的航海士都站在船头专注地凝望海面。像是在看什么，又似乎什么都没有看。像是处于随时戒备的状态，谁也没有出言打扰她。直到……Nami的眼睛猛然一亮。

“Franky起锚，保持这个方向全速前进！Sanji，Luffy，把主帆放下来！剩下的人都给我抓好了船！”她的眸中神采飞扬，说不尽的自信傲气，“风要来了！只要跟着它，我们一定会到达某座岛屿！”

看得到的，和看不到的。离开了一直赖以生存的指针就要惊慌失措？开什么玩笑！不要小看她身为航海士的丰富知识和敏锐的感知力阿！

“是！发号施令的Nami桑也好迷人！”

年轻人一直站在小岛上看着他们，直至此刻才重新扬起嘴角。

「Bon Voyage。一路平安。」

“谢谢你的提示，再见！”Nami低下头，看见他的字尾消失在骤起的长风中。下一刻，桑尼号在烈风的推动下如离弦的箭矢，划破空阔碧洗的海面。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

在Nami灵敏得堪比天候探测仪的直觉指导下，桑尼号很快就脱离险境来到一座岛屿。在一座相当规模的城镇上，航海士买到了新的指针。他们需要在这座岛屿停留25个小时才能离开。各种材料补给和维护修理都在紧张进行中，等万事都准备停当，天色早已入夜。

当Zoro走进餐厅发现Sanji捧着那本书的时候，多少诧异了一下。

“你有兴趣看这个？”他揪出一瓶酒来坐到金发男人对面，伸指点一下书脊。

Sanji将书平放在桌上摊开，伸一只手托住腮。“我可没听过这个故事，所以想知道究竟书里是怎样写的。”

“那么？”

金发男人的唇边现出一抹柔和的轻笑。“Nami桑就是本王子的那支玫瑰花阿。”

对于这个回答，Zoro只是打个呵欠。“老子对你的玫瑰花没有丁点兴趣，老子只对你有兴趣。跟我做吧。”

“差劲的家伙，”金发男人将视线挪回书页上，继续之前的话题，“如果说Nami桑就是那支独一无二的玫瑰花，你就一定是那只狐狸，对老子一见钟情不是吗？不过可惜，在我心目中第一位的永远是Nami桑。直到进坟墓，老子也不会分给你一丁点爱的。”

Zoro无所谓地咬开瓶盖，仰头灌了一口。但凡新买的酒，在没有离岛的情况下可以多喝一点，反正临走的时候酒架肯定会补齐……多少次了？已经是惯例了吧？

这是「不会分一丁点爱」的表现？

死鸭子嘴硬。

“所以说，”金发男人慢条斯理地翻过一页，“你就孤独地守在老子坟前望眼欲穿吧。”

“是吗？故事是这个结局？”

“你到底有没有看那个人写的内容？”

“没有。”斩钉截铁。

“……看来我又高估你的阅读能力了，绿藻君。”

“那么多乌七八糟的事情鬼才记得住。”Zoro隔着桌子将金发男人的手拽起来，送到唇边轻轻一触。

蜻蜓点水的力道，暖风和煦的温度。

“我只要记住这个就够了。”他凝视着那个人，溟蓝的眸中铺满海的颜色。他喜欢那片海域独属于自己的时间，沉溺而不自拔的醺醉着。

那些文字算什么？

不是说最重要的，都是用心才能看得到吗？

松开手，不出意外看到厨子隐约泛红的脸颊，Zoro觉得心底某个地方变得柔软，如同桑尼号甲板上覆满的草甸。

“酒我拿走了。今晚我守夜，要不要来？”

“快滚吧，老子还要看书！”

看那人挑着一抹坏笑志得意满地拎着酒瓶走出去，金发男人忿忿地翻到下一页。

「比如说，你下午四点钟来，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。①」

黯色的天幕早已降下，此刻所有人都沉睡在静谧的夜中。他抬起头来凝视着紧闭的门扉。绿发男人最後的话还在耳畔回响。

「今晚我守夜，要不要来？」

妈的为什么坐立不安的是自己？！明明是自己驯养了那株藻类才对吧？！要坐立不安也该是那家伙才对吧？！

Sanji十分懊恼地抓几下头发。

因为时间将至而感到心情不同的，难道不该是那只狐狸吗？！难道说被驯服的其实是自己？！喂别开玩笑了，老子怎么可能被一株低等植物驯服？！

再向後翻一页，金发男人的视线落在一句话上。他思考了片刻，终于起身，将书留在桌子上推门走了出去。瞭望台的灯光在夜色中温暖明亮。

「你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。②」

啧，真是麻烦阿。

但果然……还是要负起责来的吧？

\- END -

注①与②：摘自《小王子》，狐狸对小王子所说的话。


	9. 《听》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖现代架空
> 
> ※文中关于雅典的印象派描述皆源自于百度百科哪里不对都是时臣的错
> 
> ※曾经的文社作业
> 
> ++ 非常逆天文社出品 ++
> 
> #第五次文会#以一个字为题，地点为欧洲的任意一个地方，现代古代出现的城市都可以。CP不限，文体不限，字数不限。奇特设定：“就让我们在这里分手吧。”作为结束语。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这是我第一次来到希腊雅典。我一向喜欢这样历史气息浓郁的地方，按照制定的旅行计划，随便找家饭店或者咖啡馆休息片刻後，我就要去雅典卫城度过今天剩下的时间。

当我坐在咖啡馆里休息的时候，一个金发的男人吸引了我的注意。那人穿一身黑色的西装，衬得他的皮肤很白，金色的发丝遮住半边脸颊，是个相当花痴的人。话说回来，在这么一家小小的咖啡馆中高唱着爱阿爱阿什么的，没人不会注意到吧！

原本与那个人同行的两位美丽女伴似乎向他交代了些什么，然後就起身离开了咖啡馆。那个年轻的男人走去同老板交谈，我无意间听到几句，似乎是他想买些咖啡豆带回去。

透过吊着海贝饰物的窗子，可以远远望见山上卫城的风貌。专属于这座古城的景色神秘安详，在旅行者眼中，每一个场景都是不可多得的神迹。位于卫城最高点的帕特农神庙庄严肃穆，白色的石灰石经风历雨，不知道积淀了多少历史的沉重。那将是我今天的目的地。

我将小费留在桌面上起身离开，推开门的时候有铃铛的声音在背後响起。在我走出几步的时候再次响起。我回一下头，这次出来的是那个金发的男人。

“这位小姐，我是否有幸与你同行呢？”他的声音从身後传来，听上去比起花痴更像个绅士，“……如果是要去卫城的话？”

愣了两秒我才回过头，好确定他是在和我说话。似乎我没听错，事实就是这样。只有西边的一条路能通向卫城，正是我走的这条路。

“你……是旅行者？”他看上去并不像是当地人。想想也的确如此，没有当地人会从咖啡馆买咖啡豆吧？

“是的，刚来这里几天。”他抱着一包装好的咖啡豆，另外那只手上是一份叠起的地图。

不像是有什么恶意的人，所以我没有反对，和他一起向前走去。“你的那两位女伴呢，不和她们一起吗？”

“她们还要去别的地方逛，不需要我跟着。”他摆出一个十分委屈的表情，不过很快就恢复过来，“我们约好了在山门见。还有其他的伙伴。”

“你们……”我想了一下该怎么措辞，“虽然是一起来的，却不结伴旅行？”

这不是很奇怪吗？要是我和朋友一起旅行，肯定要同行阿？

毕竟，到一个陌生的地方，也许最重要的不是这里的风景，而是谁在陪着你看这些风景，不是吗？

“嘛，那帮家伙都独断专行得很，也听不进别人的话，索性随他们去吧。人不走丢就行了……啧，”他忽然摆出一脸嫌弃的神情，“有那个绿藻头在，这条也完全不能保证阿……”男人把地图夹在臂弯里，腾出一只手来摸出一根香烟，“呃，不介意吧？”

“请随意。”

金发男人很高兴地点起香烟来。

不得不说，听了他的描述，我对他的伙伴们生出一点好奇心。“你的伙伴……都是这样子吗？所谓的「独断专行」？可以和我说说他们吗？”

“当然可以，我尊贵的Lady。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

对于我突如其来的要求，他居然没有拒绝。

“我们的船长是个平时大大咧咧，没头没脑但是关键时刻很靠得住的家伙。”

“船长？你在一条船上？”

“是的，我是船上的厨师。因为大家有各自负责的领域，所以靠岸的时候都要先把自己的份内事干好，才能去玩或者是闲逛。每个人都要优先做好属于自己的那部分工作。”

所以才会分开行动？

好像知道我在想什么，他反问。“不管在岸上分开多长时间，都会回到同样的地方。所有的人都在，不会失去任何一个人，这就足够了，不是吗？”

“也许你说的有一定道理。”大概对于生活在陆地上的人而言，的确不会很了解那种感觉。但他说得十分自然，给人一种无法反驳的感觉。

“刚刚那两位美丽的Lady是我们的航海士和考古学家。”

我抬起头，金色的阳光洒在灰白色的石砖路上。再向前走一阵就能抵达卫城山门。“我想，那位考古学家一定对这里的古迹很感兴趣吧！”

“当然了，这几天她已经走遍了这里所有的角落，还带回去很多书。”

“真不愧是考古学家的风范。”

“那是自然。”他也高兴起来，仿佛我在夸耀的是他本人一般，“我们的小船医今天去了图书馆，船工在检修桑尼号。那是船的名字。狙击手去买他需要的材料和工具了。音乐家似乎对这里古代的一种什么琴很感兴趣，大概是去乐器店了吧。”

“诶，你的伙伴们还真是各司其职呢。”

“啧，不过总有些家伙，让人放心不下。比如那个只想着喝酒还每一次都迷路的绿藻头。”

我看到他一脸忿然，无意识地攥紧手中的地图。刚刚就提过那个名字了，这是第二次了。

“那也是你们的伙伴？岂不是很糟糕？他没有自己的份内事吗？”

“他要做的最多不过是去保养他的刀……除此以外的确太糟了。那个脑袋里塞满植物的绿球藻，不管之前储备多少酒，他总能在下次靠岸前喝光。每次轮到他守夜都一定会喝掉整整一瓶。这个就算了，看在他不会喝醉耽误事情的份上吧。问题是他每次上岸都要走丢，有哪次不是老子费尽心力找回来的？简直是麻烦死了！”

阿咧？真的不是一个愿打一个愿捱？

“为了找人方便，我都养成了每到一个新地方就先买地图的习惯！”

我瞟一眼他手里的地图，也许真的是他的习惯，我发现纸页折叠的地方与边角都有多次翻阅的痕迹。

“还真是辛苦呢。不过话说回来，每次都是你去找那个人？”

“呃……大半是我吧？有什么问题吗？”也许是我的错觉，男人有点紧张。

真是个很温柔的人呢。就算嘴里一直在埋怨，不还是「放心不下」，每次都要「费尽心力」地去找他么。

“你很在意他呢。”

“阿，什么？才，才没有在意那个白痴剑士！就算关心，轮到最後也绝对没有他的份！谁会关心一株只会浮游的藻类阿！”

我咳嗽一声。真是蹩脚的抢白阿。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

接下来的几步，男人罕见地沉默着。

我看他一眼，面对一个陌生人也不知道在尴尬些什么，只好安抚他一下。“很羡慕你呢，有那么多伙伴。这不是很好嘛。”

其中有特别一点的，也没什么吧？

“你是独自来旅行的？”他终于开口，并且选了个新的话题。

我晃了一下自己的手机。“算是吧。我和朋友们都通过这个随时联系着。虽然在世界各地，但我们无时无刻都像是在一起。”

“无时无刻都在一起阿。”他笑一下。

看着他这个了然的笑容，我不由得想，在他和他的伙伴们分开的时候，比如现在，也应该是这样的吧？

“有的时候这样是不行的呢……”他叼着烟，眯眼看着前方越行越近的目的地，有点心不在焉地说，“有些人不在身边看着，就一定会出事。”

他是又在说那个「绿藻头」吗？所以总要跑遍大街小巷去找那个人？原谅我吧，从他给我的信息中，除了那个「绿藻头」我提取不出更多可供猜测的内容了。不过这一次我没有再开口揶揄他。这应该是不礼貌的吧，和一个初次见面的人随便开玩笑？以上内容权当作我的心理活动。

眼前的山冈三面悬崖，位于西侧的山门是卫城的唯一入口。在五尊气势恢宏的石柱之间，逆光站着一个男人。绿色的短发，阳光从他耳际掠来，翻搅起一簇金色的光芒。走在我身边的男人刚刚出现在那个人的视野中就被捕获。那簇视线是如此强烈而直接，我不自觉地向旁边挪开一步。

在看见这个人的刹那我就明白了。绿藻头。我扬起嘴角，还真是个贴切的称呼。说是外号似乎更像是昵称吧。在这一刻我蓦然意识到，在对所有人的描述中，唯一泄露给我的称呼就是这个「绿藻头」。

之前金发男人曾说他和伙伴们约在山门见。你看，他不是好好地站在这里了吗？

我看了一眼身边那个人。抱怨是一方面，另一方面在看见那个身影的时候，还是发自内心的高兴吧？不是在笑吗，我能感受得到。

“慢死了，”绿发男人的声音穿过悠远的距离传进耳中，带着自得的语气，“你是第几个到的？我可是第一个。”

“妈的一株藻类，得意个什么劲！”他只是抬起眼来，就泄露了太多和看待陌生人完全不同的东西。

所以，所以说……我以为他们到了岸上，就只能独自欣赏风景，显然事实并非如此。

那些重要的风景，还是有人陪着他一起欣赏的，不是吗？

“陪我走到这里真是有劳了！”我笑，向金发男人微微一鞠躬。

“我的荣幸。”

“那么，既然你的伙伴已经在等你了……”我挥手作别。视线越过那个绿色短发的男人，山门之後镀金的雅典娜铜像与庄重肃穆的帕特农神庙还在等待着我的拜访。

“就让我们在这里分手吧。”

\- END -


	10. 《缄默之实》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[零]

这片海，到底会延展到何处呢。

你永远无法述说它的广博，那么，不妨静待它展现在你眼前的刹那。

宛若神迹。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

Sanji从未问起过那件事情，可这并不代表他不想知道。

两年的时光在每个人身上都或多或少地雕刻下流逝的痕迹，最直接的变化就是自己了，其他人也是一样。不过终归都是伙伴，就算变化再大，在看见的一瞬间也不会认错。别跟我提Luffy和Chopper。

Sanji在夏波第群岛上第一次见到剑士的时候，看到那个人的模样就是一惊。完全来自于第一印象。但凡是长着眼睛的，没有任何人会忽略掉那张脸上的伤痕。自上而下狠狠贯穿左眼的是一道怵目惊心的伤疤。他只是轻描淡写地呼出一口白色的烟气，随口说了句「这不是回来了嘛」。

其实，海面之下的那些波涛暗涌，你无法想象。

在这样一座足以把那个藻类迷得团团转的岛上，Sanji很庆幸自己这么巧合就见到了Zoro，不用再去跑遍整座岛屿找他。要知道，原本他都做好这样的觉悟了。虽然觉得一下子轻松了很多，但更多的是一种说不出来的感觉。

有什么东西，在不断撕扯自己左侧的胸口。

曾经，绿藻头身上的每一处伤口他都知道，结痂的和那些已经好了的，是在什么地方，怎样弄出来的，他全部都知道。可现在却不再如此。Zoro的身上出现了更多令人心悸的伤口。他无从得知更无法想象，这两年之间，那个人都承受过些什么。

……左眼的伤是怎么回事？

所有人吵闹而不失开心地成功会合，草帽海贼团终于开始了他们停滞两年的旅程。金发男人一踏进熟悉整洁的厨房，便感到发自内心的欣喜。辗转许久也经历了很多，总算回到这个珍爱的地方。他咬着一根香烟，静静打量着厨房。

两年未归，此刻有很多事情要做。金发男人开始动手清洗一套茶具，将那些成套的杯子拿出来洗干净，再过不久它们就会派上用场。他甚至已经拟好了这两天精彩的下午茶。

熟悉的气息从背後悄悄接近。

“这两年没迷路死在外面吗，真是奇迹阿绿藻头。”金发男人没有回头，叼着烟缓缓开口。就算两年未见，脚步声也还是始终未变。

“切，No.7也有脸说这样的话阿。”

“混账想死吗你？！”香烟差点被咬成两截，金发男人感到额角的血管开始跳突。

“白痴阿，我怎么可能比你先死，省省吧你。”

下一秒钟，Sanji感到後背抵上了那人坚实的胸膛，属于那个人的温度刹那隔过衣服传来，心脏开始不受控制地加速。

绿发男人将下颌架在那人瘦削的肩上，并顺手将他圈进自己怀里。光芒浅淡地打在餐厅里，不知是从什么地方升腾起一点氤氲的水雾，似乎眼前也开始泛起模糊的影子。Zoro闭一下眼睛，两人紧贴的心跳是如此相契地吻合。

金发男人放开手里的白瓷茶杯，左手顺着肩上的脑袋摸过去。指尖不出意料地碰到那人水滴形状的耳坠，在空气中碰撞出清脆细碎的声响。Sanji眯起眼睛，虽然没有扭头，却在脑际浮现出那个人的动作神情。

这两年来，那个人的表情总能异常清晰地出现在脑海，挥之不去。从他那令人火大的满是嘲讽的轻扬的眉尖到绵密抚过自己身体的生着厚茧的指腹，总能太过轻易想起。

等等……妈的老子才不是在想一株藻类！

厨子心有不甘地抿起唇角，下一秒又微微扬起。

他和Roronoa Zoro几乎很少有这种安静的时光，一般都是在吵闹和打架。不不不，其实完全不可能有人想象得到吧……他和Zoro，其实是这样的关系？

突然之间Sanji什么都不想再说。

就算有那么多在意的事情，和想知道的真相……此刻却什么都不需要，只要这样，就已足够。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

想念了许久的白皙脖颈就在垂首可及的地方，不抓住机会，Zoro这个名字还是倒着写吧。绿发男人毫不犹豫地侧过脑袋，脸颊与鼻翼滑过柔软的发丝。他找到了一小块裸露的肌肤凑上嘴唇。温热的触感，血液在肌肤下奔流，心口有什么在跟着一起融化。

“做什么阿，混账绿藻头。”

真心抵抗就别说得这么无力，白痴。

绿发男人没有理会Sanji不满的嘟哝，却也不打算采取什么更进一步的行动。他只是抱着那个人，安静而专注地轻吻着脖颈上那一小块肌肤。

Sanji突然叹了一口气。

“怎么？”绿发男人抬起头来，另一方面，他开始暗自赞叹厨子的身材，被自己手臂环住的腰身简直出奇的美妙。妈的不知道是不是两年没见，似乎这家伙更……更……啧，更性感了？

“喂绿藻头，有什么想吃的吗？”金发男人的声音将那个开始胡思乱想的人拉回现实，“今天是特例，允许你点餐。”

“特例，为什么？是因为见到我太激动了吗？”

“白痴阿你。出航绝对要开PARTY的吧？所以快感谢老子的宽宏大量，允许你点一道菜。”

“这还不好办？”面对这种好事，Roronoa Zoro怎么可能退让？他一把将怀里的人扳过来，捏住Sanji尖削的下巴。剑士眯起眼睛，眸中堪堪划过一道危险的黯光。他的声音一点点暗哑下去，到近乎耳语。“我想……你应该知道我想点什么？”

“少……少来！”Sanji罕见心慌地一把推开他。

没那么多商量的，绿发男人果断将他推到橱柜上倾身压去。时隔两年——不，还要更久——的吻终于落下。绿头发的剑士毫不留情地在那双肖想许久的唇瓣上厮磨，舌尖轻车熟路地撬开齿列侵袭，卷勾着Sanji湿滑的舌尖，掠夺着那人鲜活的气息。断断续续的轻微喘息在碾转之际响起，身体开始不受控制地燥热。

“唔！”

突然之间，被压制的金发男人猛然发力将Zoro一脚踢开，直接将他踢到对面餐厅的沙发上。绿发男人捂着肚子面色不善地站起来，就见那人伸手捂着鼻子，一脸的憋屈。

“糟……糟糕，鼻血止不住……”

“你……”绿发男人扶额。

看着处理过後，鼻子里塞着厚厚棉球的厨子，Zoro不着痕迹地叹一口气。不就是接个吻，至于吗？！你是不是想太多了？！

“混账，以後不许碰老子！”

顺手从酒架上抽出一瓶，Zoro面无表情地瞥他一眼，咬开盖子。“还真敢说阿，鼻血先生。”

“啰嗦！”

“你不是说允许我点餐吗？”绿发男人灌了一口，想了想，“那我就点你做的第一道菜。”

Sanji一愣。“……白痴……你……”

“怎么，做不到吗？！”

“切，开什么玩笑……不过绿藻头你听好了，只有这次！下不为例！”

看着那个人提着酒瓶离开厨房，金发男人不觉摸一把还在微微发烫的脸颊，然而心口有什么难以言说的东西在不断膨胀。这样的小伎俩，他能不明白吗？

……不就是想让我先做给你吃吗？有必要这么拐弯抹角吗？

白痴一样。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

唯一一次优待，也许？

一大盘饭团摆上餐桌，不出意料被自家船长一秒钟全部塞进嘴。在满桌「Luffy你太过分了」的叫嚷声中，金发男人不着痕迹地扬起眉梢，流水般接二连三地端上更漂亮精致的菜式，这才平息了众人的「怒火」。

不知悔改的船长试图解释。“没办法Sanji做的饭太好吃了嘛我都那么久没有吃到了，Sanji我要肉……”话才说了一半草帽少年就急急去抢下一道菜了。一时之间，诶等等，你们确定这不是草帽海贼团的内战吗？

反正第一道菜是做了那个家伙的口味，至于吃到嘴没有，就不是自己的问题了。金发男人笑着招呼所有人。看着伙伴们久违熟悉的笑容，他再一次觉得自己的料理是有价值的。

草帽海贼团的Party一如既往的热闹。不得不说Brook乐器上的功夫又精进不少。现在想来，当初Luffy那个“当海贼一定要有音乐家”的想法，的确挺是这么回事。一番唱唱跳跳大吃大喝似乎要将之前两年的份全都补回来，也终于是到了酒足饭饱该去各自休息的时间。金发男人独自留下收拾残局。过了没多久，餐厅的门被一把推开。

“喂厨子，”绿发男人倚着舱门，叉起双臂叫他，“我的夜宵呢？”

Sanji瞥他一眼，毫不在意地继续收拾。“嗯？有那种东西吗？”

“没有的话，身体也行。”

“妈的吵死了！在桌上，自己拿！”

绿发男人有点好笑地看见餐桌上已经摆好的盘子。三个饭团老老实实地躺在白盘里。就算Luffy将第一盘端上来的饭团全部干掉，也依然有原本属于自己的那一份。

这也算是……一种小小的优越感吧？

他伸手拿起一个饭团咬进嘴里。不得不称赞厨子的手艺，永远都不可能有令人失望的时候。软糯中带着咸香，只要咬上一口，饭团的香气就顺着舌尖扩散，萦绕不去。就算是一心想吃肉的Luffy，也能毫无怨言地把厨子做的饭团全吃光。赶上时隔两年的美味夜宵，剑士十分自觉地又拎了瓶酒出来。

“喂，你今天不是已经喝过一瓶了吗？”

“反正都是会喝掉的。”就算厨子一口咬定是为了做料理才买酒，可每次不还是把整个酒架都填得满满当当？明眼人，不，用不着明眼人，瞎子都知道船上的酒一向是进了谁的肚子……

金发男人悄悄瞥过一眼。Zoro正在专心地进攻第二个饭团。他微微扬一下唇角。

这下不会抱怨什么了吧？老子可没忘了今天是谁守夜阿……

就算从未约定过谁在守夜的时候要吃什么，敬业的厨师先生早就将所有人的口味摸得一清二楚。在照顾到营养和健康的同时，尽量让每个人都能吃到喜欢的食物。

将最後一口饭团咽进肚子，绿发男人走到Sanji身边，把手里的盘子洗好，摆放整齐。这种事情也不是第一次做，厨子也没有太在意。直到……Zoro拽过金发男人的手，放在唇边短短一触。

“多谢款待。”

绿发男人转身，拎起桌上未开的酒走出餐厅。舱门阖上之後，金发男人低下头揉了揉自己的脸颊。

喂拜托，别动不动就发烫阿……

难道在这两年中，只有这件事是完全的……退步吗？！

叹一口气，事到如今不承认也不行。只能等自己慢慢适应了吧。Sanji最後拍了几下脸颊，走去寝室。其他的人都四仰八叉地睡得正香。等待着自己的，也将是一场新的梦境。

在睡着之前，他朦朦胧胧中最後一个念头是，不管怎样，两年的时间已经过去了，最重要的是……我们，都回来了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

总有些事情不会被说出口。但它们是如此真切地存在。

就像谁悄然借着夜色与晨光，轻柔地吻过对方沉睡的唇角。

嘘。真的是秘密。

冒险的下一站，就要到了。

\- END -


	11. 《现迹深海》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风  
※OTP Challenge 30‖01.牵手

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

像一尾鱼。

Zoro深吸一口气滑入海中的时候，是这么认为的。

一抹金色穿梭于下方幽深的蓝，纵然身边环绕着斑斓的鱼群，那个人也还是凝结走了全部的视线。也许是四周迫至黯下的光线，厨子白皙的皮肤简直要叫做耀眼。停留在水下的时候，那些柔软的金发随着海浪的流向散落开来。细碎的水泡不时从唇边溢出，在水中摇曳上升，最终消失于织就浅光的海平面。那个人的眸中映着鱼群，嘴角自始至终都挂着一抹轻笑。

和平素在船上横眉立目的样子截然不同……

气泡在海水中传出的细碎声响穿越宁静湮没一切，Roronoa Zoro听不见其他的声音，也说不出来一个字。

不是没见过那个家伙下水的样子，只是这一次他突然意识到太多的不同。海水的力量鼓动着他，它们温暖地包裹住全身。在深沉得只能见到光芒的世界，他看着那个金发的人。

厨子正用手势示意Zoro和Usopp把手中的渔网向他的位置围拢过去。

此刻，桑尼号行驶到一片充满鱼群的海域，Sanji观察了一下鱼群的种类便提出捕鱼，可以好好补充船上的食材。那几个玩心很重又偏不能下海的家伙看着眼花缭乱的鱼群，全然没了往日钓鱼的兴致。在这样热闹的海域，只有用足够大的网子捕鱼才够欢乐。最终带着渔网下海的任务交给了Sanji，Zoro还有Usopp。其他人就留在船舷边上看着，Luffy更是大呼小叫，恨不得将所有口水都流进大海。

金发男人让Usopp和Zoro拽住渔网的两侧，自己将中意的鱼群向网子中心赶去。这是项技术活，既考眼力——能否分辨出需要的食材——也考验水里的功夫。不光是水性，更要看能否将鱼群按照想要的方式赶进渔网。虽然大家游泳的本事都不差，但毫无疑问Sanji才是能做得最好的那个。

在海上，跟厨子作对就是死。所以在食物方面，金发男人的指示是一定要遵守的。Zoro和Usopp两个人同时拽起渔网在海下兜起。Sanji将自己中意的鱼群赶进渔网中间，拾起边口上最远的一段，合力将它拢到和另外那两个人比较接近的地方，接下来只需要将网口提出海面就可以了。

他做了一个手势，全体上浮。

“好极了！下面的就交给我吧！”草帽少年信心满满的声音在他们浮出水面的刹那冲进耳鼓。

长长的橡胶手划过空气，将三人牢牢拽住的网口抓到一起。绿发男人将手中的渔网提过海面，在Luffy不修边幅的动作下，他的手被带动着覆上了厨子的手背。下一秒钟，巨大的渔网腾空而起，带起连串的水珠，飞迸到半空如雨点般落下，兜头盖脸地浇上那三个刚刚浮上水面的人。

“喂Luffy！听我安排再动那些鱼，而且不许生着吃掉！”金发男人抹一把脸颊，对之前的碰触恍若不觉，只是专注地向船上喊去。甲板上自家船长的笑声依旧，听上去没有分毫应声的意思，男人略显恼火地甩一下头发，金色的发丝甩开一个弧度後服帖地垂下来。

绿发男人看到沿着那些发梢接连不断地滴下水珠，仿佛每一次见到他走出浴室的那个瞬间。

有什么东西在不受控制地跳跃。Zoro突然疑惑，刚刚那个转瞬即逝的碰触，真的不是自己的错觉？

“Sanji我要吃那条鱼！决定了，今晚就吃它！”

“Luffy你等一下阿，看在本大爷这么辛苦的份上，要吃哪条应该我来决定吧！”Usopp急急顺着绳梯爬了上去。

“不如让Sanji全部做成好吃的料理吧！”

“喂你们听到没有！”显然所有人的注意力都在刚刚抓回去的猎物上，没人理会金发男人的叫嚷。

所有的人？

……也不尽然。

绿发男人深吸一口气，向下一沉潜进海水。视野中再次覆满幽邃的蓝。自己心目中那条白皙引人的鱼浮在海面无比耀目。他闭了一下眼睛，咸涩的气息弥散在四周，简直无孔不入。用网子什么的当然可以抓鱼，再大的鱼哪怕海王类，自己也一样可以抓得到，但在这偌大的海中，就是有那么一尾……非常，非常的特殊。

特殊到……自己没办法像对待其他任何猎物一样，轻易采取行动。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

“嗯？那个白痴，该不是在海底下都能迷路吧……还是真的开始光合作用了？”金发男人看了一眼自己周围的海面，已经浮上来漂了一阵，的的确确没见到Zoro的影子。

就在他要深吸一口气潜下去看个究竟的时候，不远处的海水分开，那颗绿色的脑袋浮了上来。Zoro大口呼吸着，干脆利落地甩一下头，三枚水滴形状的耳坠拢在湛蓝中划过金色的光芒。

“哟绿藻头，我还以为你以後就打算住在海里呢……”Sanji挑衅地扬起唇角，“终于找到更适合自己的生活方式了？”

Zoro斜斜扯起嘴角，真是张没理也不饶人的嘴。“混账卷眉毛。”

“要么就一辈子住海里，要么就赶快上来。”Sanji瞥他一眼，率先顺着绳梯攀上甲板。

绿发男人注视着他的动作，视线挪到那人伸出去的右手上，忽然一定。食指上，一道伤口正在渗出鲜红的液体。他拧一下眉，跟在那个人身後拽住绳梯。

回到船上，厨子指挥着Luffy和Usopp将一部分鱼扔进水族箱，不适合养但是可以吃的搬去厨房，还有一部分根本不适合吃的直接扔回海里。

“Sanji，我要吃那条鱼！超级帅的那条！”

“好，那就做成今天的晚餐。”

绿发男人没说什么，一路跟着他进了厨房。

Sanji将鱼摆在案上，一回头就见那个绿藻头坐在沙发上盯着自己。那个混帐，也不说自己是来干吗的，好死不死坐在背後，这不是明摆着让人在意吗？！

“没事做就去瞭望台锻炼你的肌肉。”他努力将注意力放在Luffy指明要吃的鱼身上。

手底下这尾流线型的鱼很奇怪，不仅浑身都是巨大的鳞片而且非常坚硬。Luffy一眼看中它是因为那些鳞片艳丽又霸道的色彩。而Sanji没有拒绝的理由是他记得自己在图鉴上看到过，这种虹彩旗鱼如果做成汤，味道异常鲜美。他从未尝试过料理这种食材，所以更加踌躇满志地想要做成美味佳肴。

所以说，在这样关键的时刻，那个藻类偏又无时无刻不在扰乱自己的心神……这混账到底想干嘛？

绿发男人自然不知道厨子这些纠结的心情，他在意的只有一件事……剑士站起身来，走到那个人的身边。

“我只问一件事……”他拽过Sanji的手，“这个，是怎么弄的？”

……也许算是趁机。他拉过那人的整个手掌，将它攥进自己掌心，只留一处右手食指的伤口。属于那个人的温度沿着指尖和掌心一点点传来，熨帖着皮肤，随着时间的推移逐渐变得灼烫，可他就是咬紧了牙关不想放开。

金发男人自然也注意到了这个伤口，随口回答。“阿阿，大概……是抓鱼的时候弄伤的吧？”毕竟那个时候让自己分心的事情太多。

“白痴一样。”

“混账……”金发男人面色不善地抬眼，他明显感到自己额角的青筋开始不受控制地暴跳。就在下一秒钟，手被大力拽起，整个人都被扯着走向门口。Sanji一惊之下伸手撑住舱门，免得自己真被拖出厨房。他以一种十分复杂的表情看着Zoro，似乎是不耐，但更多的是疑惑。“喂，老子还要做饭！”

“说你白痴一样，万一有毒呢，手废掉就能做饭了？！去找Chopper。”不要小看这片海洋，更不要小看伟大航道，Zoro曾无比真切地意识到，人的生命有多脆弱，薄如纸，淡如烟。这个世界没有谁永生不死。

绿发的剑士乍一看上去似乎是在骂骂咧咧地抱怨，但其实他是有那么一点点心虚的。因为自己正毫无理由却不容置疑地抓着那个人的手。

这几乎是无法想象的事情。厨子老老实实地任由自己抓着——这样直接的身体接触并且多多少少有那么点说不清道不明的意味——尽管嘴上在反抗可居然没挣脱也没有一脚踢过来？！

……已经傻掉了吗？

一路拽着那个人走向医务室，手上的力道带着犹豫和试探不断传来。Zoro思考了一下，好像自己是被……很不确定地回握住了？

……已经傻掉了吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

小船医很肯定地点了点头，安慰地拍了一下金发男人的手腕。那个伤口已经上了药，并且被纱布层层裹了起来。一切顺利，Chopper干脆利落地合上药箱。

“嗯，已经没问题了。明天再换一次药就可以了。”

绿发男人一直倚在舱门上看着他们。

Sanji坐在椅子上动了一下自己的手指，被裹上纱布之後想活动都有点困难。多少会影响自己做料理的吧，右手的食指。不过这种小伤口，平时根本不会太过在意，这次要不是被那个绿藻头揪出来……他回头瞥了一眼死守在门边的那个人。

就是这样简短的一瞥，Zoro却感到自己呼吸都微微一滞。和每一次见到的神情都不太一样。那个人眸中盛满海的颜色，忽然间铺天盖地，席卷一切。耳畔传来宛若深海中气泡翻滚的声音，扶摇而上，消失在头顶心的浅光中。那个人的眸中有一整片的海，而他带着异常明亮的色彩，在倾覆的蓝中从未消褪。

属于那个人的温度似乎一直还在，感到时刻灼烫的，也不知是自己的掌心……还是大脑。

离开医务室回到厨房，金发男人一提起刀便啧了一声，捏着刀连换了几个角度都觉得有点别扭。妈的果然不是那么顺手。

“怎么，这种程度就要认输了吗？”某个好死不死的家伙偏又跟了过来。

Sanji没好气地哼一声。“无关的植物给老子滚出厨房。还是等我踢你出去呢？”

结果，那个烦人的气息非但没有从背後消失，反而愈加清晰起来。别问他是怎么知道的。反正当Zoro从背後贴近的时候，金发男人明显怔愣了一下。那混账，这样擅自靠过来是做什么？在他闪神的呼吸间，手里的刀被顺理成章地拿走。一只多出来的手扶住了案上的那条鱼。Sanji扭过头，带着点难以置信的神情盯住站到自己身边的绿发男人。

那个他以为这辈子都只会和自己争吵的藻类平静地开口。“这个，要怎样切？”

“……没想到大剑豪不光会砍人，还打算砍鱼？”

“切，老子肯帮忙，你应该感激涕零才对吧。”

“哦哦那还真是感激不尽，”金发男人漫不经心地叼起一根香烟，“就给老子剁成肉泥好了，一根刺也不要。”

“妈的你是在耍我吗……”

“你才是白痴，听好了绿藻头，”厨子随手点一下鱼身，“从这里斜着下刀，只要片到一半就可以停手了，接着要切开这里，还有这个地方……”

Zoro越听越是惊奇。没有预料中更多的挖苦或是揶揄，那个家伙居然在认真指点自己该怎样做。按照金发男人的指示，Zoro开始一一照做。而更令他感到不可思议的是，自己竟然没有任何无聊或是不悦的念头。

毫无疑问这就是桑尼号上的厨师先生。对于料理，绝不会敷衍了事。他很看重，更会极力做好自己的本职工作，就算没有亲自经手，也要尽一切努力安排万全。在这样的时刻，即使是平素一直跟他吵嚷不和的自己，也会被非常认真地对待。

根本就没有什么「截然不同」。这个细细解说料理方式的人，那个和自己拌嘴吵架的人，还有深海中如同光一般从头到脚都在吸引自己的人，都是这个叫Sanji的男人。就算看起来再多矛盾，也还是同一个人。

而Zoro知道，他是如此的独一无二。

此刻，那个金发的人开始教他如何将那些柔软的肉泥捏成丸子。Zoro抽空盯了一眼厨子绑着纱布的食指，身体似乎比大脑更想念接触的温度，尽管它们并没有被忘却。他开始寻思要什么时候才能找到机会再重温一下。

要不要……等明天换药的时候？

“喂喂绿藻头，你有在好好听吗？”

“白痴，当然。”绿发男人看着Sanji用自己的左手示范如何挤出一个漂亮的鱼丸，然後打开水龙头冲洗。清亮的水线沿着那只手滑落。大概是从深海中带回来的，某些氤氲在蓝色之中拔节而起的东西，重新攫取了Roronoa Zoro的心神。而这一次，他没作任何犹豫便将手伸进那道水流，握住了Sanji的左手。

唔，好像比预计的……要提前很多？

\- END -


	12. 《神前祈祷》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风   
※OTP Challenge 30‖02.在某处拥抱

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[终即起]

每个人都不肯相信，会有说再见的那天。

只有当分开以後，才能真切地体会到思念的重量。

它们沉重地压迫着心脏，穿云千里，出现在彼此的视线中。

纵然不是相见，却如同最亲近真实般地存在着。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Sanji篇]

伸手推开一扇掩着的巨大门扉。朱红的立柱与雕镂的窗棂让Sanji意识到这是一座神庙。不，也许在他看见以前就知道了。

和某些日日参拜的信者不一样，其实在金发男人的有生之年，几乎从没有来过这种奇妙的地方。但关乎这地方的一切，都莫名出现在他的脑海中。因此他笃定这里是“神庙”。

站在殿门外，Sanji低头摸出一支香烟来叼进嘴里。门开着，然而内里漆黑一片，纵然身後是异常明烈的光，可始终融不进黢黑的内殿。香烟头亮起一点火光，金发男人轻轻呼出一口。白色的烟气袅袅消散，连带着眼前的景物也变得朦胧，他眯起眼睛，揣着双手走进内殿。

大门在背後缓缓合拢，隔绝了一切光线。金发男人静静立在黑暗中，唯一的光源只有香烟的火光。他闭上眼睛。面前神龛上应该供奉着巨大的佛像，他看不到是什么样子，但知道它在。他还知道在供桌的两边，应该各摆一个莲花座的烛台。

他走上前几步，去摸索那张长长的供桌。在最左边，他成功地找到了那个烛台，里面有蜡烛。金发男人伸手取下嘴里的香烟，去点莲花台正中的那根烛芯。

有人在接近。从背後。

并且他知道那是谁，在听到脚步声的时候就知道了。

所以有很多时候他会觉得，相处得久了，一切都会自然而然地熟悉起来。甚至不需要任何有形有质的什么，就可以意识到对方的存在。

不仅仅是意识到「有人」，更重要的是「是谁」。

眼前一亮，灯台的蜡烛被一下点燃。光明驱散黑暗的刹那，Sanji看到一双手越过自己的双肩，下一秒钟，後背贴上温暖的胸膛。那是一双自己非常熟悉的手，他甚至能够说出哪些地方生着剑茧，它们给自己身体留下的记忆是不会被轻易消抹掉的。此刻身後那个人紧紧贴着自己，隔着衣料传来的心跳平稳有力。

“喂。”Sanji轻声唤他，一只手举着灯台，就用另一只手抓住环着自己的手臂。

“别动。”Roronoa Zoro的声音穿透空气，低沉暗邃。

金发男人突然之间就安静下来。也许是这地方神秘奇怪的气氛，也许是那个人声音里的暗示或是其他的什么，更也许……是自己真的不想动，真的不想说话也不想离开这个怀抱。莲花座中的烛芯爆起一团小小的火花，他发出一声轻微的叹息，视线向前落在了那尊佛像上。

灯盏点起的光在这偌大的殿中微不足道。两人面前的佛像，除了巨大的双脚之外，全部湮没在黑暗中。就算不看也知道，再向上的话一定是垂首而坐的姿态，微阖的双目悲天悯人地凝望着自己的脚下，他的世人与万物。

手掌还抓着那个人的手臂，温热与力量都在源源不断地从掌心传来。颈边是Zoro淡淡的吐息，若有似无地拂过耳际的发丝。且不管这样说是不是出自Sanji的本意，他觉得自己近日来不断烦躁并且愈加糟糕的心情似乎在逐渐平复。被暴君大熊拍飞这种事情，大概草帽海贼团所有的人都要赶上这么一次。金发男人推测，现在每个人都处于孤立无援的状态，不仅是背後的人和自己。

等一下……

“你在什么地方，Zoro？”多亏了刚刚的思索，Sanji突然意识到这个人其实并不应该站在这里。自己也没有任何理由出现在这里。

“神像之前。”

“白痴阿，我是说你本人。此刻，现在。”

“谁知道呢……”

金发男人轻轻一震。答案居然是不知道。

他还清楚记得，这个绿藻头最後已经是半死不活地陷入昏迷，还是Usopp背着他跑路的。妈的自己实在看不下他们那边的艰险还特地跑过去救，结果还是无补于事……现在这家伙莫名其妙出现在这里又说这样的话，可别是……

“放心吧，白痴厨子，死不了的。”像是知道他的想法，绿发男人的声音稳稳从背後传来。

Sanji感到那双手臂更加用力，像是要把自己揉碎在他的胸口。这一刻，左边胸膛的某个位置似乎有什么东西错了位，绞扭不住。他咬一下牙，香烟在齿列间几乎咬断成两截。“混账，老子才没有担心一株藻类。”

空气细微地变化，温热的气息在不断接近自己的後颈，他知道……并等待着。然而就在那个熟悉的温度将及皮肤的瞬间，猛然一道惊雷打断了一切。似乎是从神庙外传来的，树林倏然鸣响，四下里鸟雀惊飞。Sanji一震，猛然睁开了双眼。

“小Sanji，你在哪儿阿，天黑啦快出来！试一下这件嘛！”人妖们的声音听在金发男人耳中，绝对是开碑裂石，绝顶梦魇的等级。

他打个寒战，来不及再多考虑什么，跳起身来悄无声息地潜向树丛深处。

妈的，被抓住就惨了！他脑袋里最後的想法就只剩下……老子才不想穿那些裙子！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Zoro篇]

绿发男人巡视着这个地方。四面黢黑，什么都看不清。出于警觉，他屏息着，直到……一处微不可察的光点亮起。Roronoa Zoro在黑暗中眯起眼睛望着左前方，他确信那是怎样的光因为他曾无数次看见它，就在厨子的嘴边寸许。

是那个人。他笃定。

剑士愣了一下，不知道为什么那个厨子会出现在这里。不，确切的说，自己为什么会出现在这里也是个谜。不过那又怎样，他不会在乎，他现在满心满眼在乎的只有一件事：那个身体的一切都在吸引着自己。

像被无形的引力牵着，Zoro只能向那个人走去。他知道Sanji已经听出是自己。这种程度的接近，如果那家伙认为是敌人，早就不客气滴一脚踢过来了，哪里需要等这么久？所以说……这就是属于那个家伙的，对自己的默许。

伸出双臂越过厨子肩颈的时候，火光顿起。眼前一盏莲花座的灯台被点燃。Zoro在金红的光芒及身之前就抱住了那个身体。意料之中的温暖，与无论阖眼多少次也无法忘记的触觉。

如此真切地，金发男人抬手抓住了自己的手臂。

“喂。”Sanji声音轻缓，有如梦呓。

“别动。”Zoro听见自己这样说。这样的机会并不多，即使是在他们两人独处的时候。

也许是这间神庙特殊的黑暗，也许是Sanji为数不多的安静，也许是自己真的太久，太久没有碰过那个人。Roronoa Zoro承认在这一刻，自己怎么都不想放手。

他闭上眼睛安心地抱着那个身体。心跳清晰地传来。

“你在什么地方，Zoro？”那个人的声音忽然响起来。绿发男人这才记起，自己和他似乎都不应当出现在这样的地方。

他抬眼，莲花座灯台照亮了眼前一小片空间。他看到巨大的石像立在眼前，只能看到双脚。即使他并不知道这神庙确切的所在，也能说出一个大概方位。

“神像之前。”

“白痴阿，我是说你本人。此刻，现在。”

Zoro沉默一下。他当然明白Sanji在问什么，自己明明在昏昏沉沉中被暴君大熊拍飞到其他的岛屿。之前似乎……一直是不太清醒地昏迷着，偶尔醒来的时候能够察觉到自己是躺在一个房间中，但鬼才知道那是什么地方。

“谁知道呢……”

话一说完，Zoro就察觉到怀里的身体僵了一下。

“放心吧，白痴厨子，死不了的。”在成为世界第一大剑豪之前，是不会死的。他愈加用力地抱紧那个人。就算终于意识到眼前的一切根本就不存在，来自于那个人的温度和心跳也好像是如此真实，仿佛就是Sanji本人站在这里。

“混账，老子才没有担心一株藻类。”

Zoro甚至能够想象得到那家伙的神情，如此生动地浮现在自己脑海中。但就算语气再嚣张随意，他也能从那只浸着海色的眸中读出更多的东西，那些永远都不可能被坦诚说出来的东西，就掩在那重蓝背後，安静而强烈地散发着光芒。就算四周围一片黑暗，自己也能轻而易举地遁着那抹光线找到他。

绿发男人低下头，温暖诱人的气息就在寸许之外，他不由自主地想去亲吻那人白皙的脖颈。彼此呼吸的频率都在悄然变化，他知道Sanji也在期待着自己将唇印在他颈上的那一刻。

然而……

一声炸雷震响了整座神庙，翅羽拍打的声音四下里惊起。突如其来的声音打消了他想些许温存的念头。不过是抬起头的时间，金发的人已消失不见。Zoro抬手截住下坠的灯台。高举起莲花座的刹那，他看见佛像的面容从头顶的黢黑中显形，带着亘古不变，勘破万物的安详笑容。

神明，始终是爱着世人的。

绿发男人双手合十，缓缓勾起唇角。这不是场无谓的相会，终会有重逢的一刻。

“感激不尽。”

下一秒钟，胸口的剧痛提醒着他，这副身体还带着重伤。

Roronoa Zoro慢慢睁开双眼，模糊的视线中，印着深灰的石墙与冰冷的窗棂。窗外的夜空上悬着银钩般的下弦月。他剧烈咳起来，伴着流窜于四肢百骸中的剧痛。

“真是的，知不知道你昏迷了多久！”佩罗娜的声音带着明显的倦意从旁边传来。

“阿……”为什么是她？！还有，这到底是哪儿？！

“阿算什么阿！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[夏波第群岛篇]

两年的时间说长不长，说短也不能算很短。

在那个著名的飘满肥皂泡的群岛上见到金发男人的那一刻，绿头发的剑士刚刚从海底砍了艘船上来。Zoro和Sanji这两个人看起来从头到脚都八字不合，偏偏就这样走到了一起……从各种意义上讲。

透过清亮的海水和记忆，他醍醐灌顶地想起曾经做过的一个梦。就在自己初到克拉伊卡纳岛，时不时陷入昏迷的那个时候。

他相信那时的声音一定会被神明听到。因为注定相遇的就不会错过。他们当初如何踏上同一艘船，现在也会如何返回同一艘船。

Zoro斜睨着Sanji拽着大大小小的气泡走在身边，里面装满采购来的东西，但因为漂浮着所以更像是拿着一大把五颜六色的彩色气球。这感觉实在很……微妙。他看着那个金发的人，胸口逐渐翻涌起来一种，确切来说是时隔两年多的……

终于找了个机会，Zoro拽着厨子的手腕将他扯进一条小巷。

“喂！”发什么疯，这混账藻类！现在可是在大街上！虽说这个地方的确是四下无人吧，也不能就……金发男人恼火加心虚起来，转身就要走。

“别动。”Zoro从背後抱住那个人，只用了两个字就让他彻底安静下来。手环过黑色的西装，剑士将Sanji牢牢固定在胸前。跃动有力的心跳简直就是敲击在自己的心脏上。这一次绝不再是梦境。各自等待蛰伏了两年的时间，终于来到了再次旅程的起点——他们的约定之地。

「别动。」

这是个熟悉的，早就感受过也照做过的句子。金发男人心口一跳，顺手拉下所有的气泡，挡在自己与巷口之间。顺便……也挡住自己的表情。

说不想念，连自己也骗不过。

一张嘴就不合，诋毁，吵架，挖苦，讽刺，没有一样不擅长。现在什么什么都扔到脑後。就算抛开他们两个人还有一重特殊的关系，也已经和其他伙伴分开了太久。重逢的每一分每一秒都显得如此可贵。在这条无人的小巷里，不需要顾虑任何事物，只要感受那个人的温度和心跳。

和这两年之中的任何一次想象与梦境都没有分毫不同。

梦境……？

Sanji张了张嘴，这一次舌头似乎比大脑的反应要更快。“你在什么地方，Zoro？”

等等……这句话是怎么回事？他眨了眨眼，开始思考这个问题的起源。好像是两年前的一个梦？可自己是怎么会记得如此清晰的？

“神像之前……”绿发男人毫不犹豫地将嘴唇贴上念想了太久的白皙的颈，“你祈祷了吗？”

“什么？！……你等等！”梦中的场景将厨子从接受还是抵抗的挣扎中唤了回来。Zoro是怎么知道那个梦境的？！这绝对不可能吧？！这样的疑惑令金发男人的大脑飞速运作起来，几乎在一瞬间便回忆起了梦中的所有细节。

而此时此刻，Roronoa Zoro正重现着梦中的一切。

“神像？灯台？……”在得到肯定的答复後，Zoro仿佛是自言自语，“也就是说……真的是一样的。”

“你的意思是，我们两个同时做了那个梦？”金发男人不无诧异地扭过头看他。

落入视线中的是Zoro英气逼人的眼角眉梢。和着後背抵住的温度，时隔两年再次见到这样的神情，Sanji的心跳蓦然加速，是长久，长久以来从未有过的惊心动魄。

“所以别动，让我再抱一会儿。”

整个世界都安静下来。

温热盘桓在颈侧，绿发男人只是抱住自己，没有再多的动作，仿佛要将这个姿势维持到太阳落下海面。Sanji一只手拽着所有的气泡，慢慢扬起另一只手。白亮的光沿着屋舍的檐角斜斜切下来。掌心覆上绿色的头发，微长了一些，不减熟悉。

祈祷什么的……

反正都还活着，这就足够了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[起亦终]

当绘着草帽骷髅标记的巨帆迎风而起。当所有伙伴都重新站在桑尼号的甲板上。当Luffy起航的喊声响彻长空。

他们相视，再不用隐瞒彼此眸中的笑意。

相遇是一切传奇的起始，而重逢是继续旅程的开端。

他们曾在神前拥抱，闭上眼睛宛若拥有整个世界。

\- END -


	13. 《King’s Game - 国王游戏》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖03.玩游戏/看电影

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[零]

这是一个非常简单的游戏，规则简而又简。也许大家一听见它的名字，我连玩法都不用再赘述。它叫做

——国王游戏。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

为了「公平起见」或「防止奇怪的事情发生」等一系列理由，桑尼号上的两位Lady作为每场的裁判出现。其他人则全部成为参与者。至于玩起这个游戏的理由，权当是调剂一下他们经久未变的海上生活吧。

桌巾下面摆着七根筷子，分别写着数字一至六和一个K。其实这个游戏不一定是用筷子更不一定是写什么数字，但终归是八九不离十的玩法，让大家欢乐一下还是足够的。九个人围在桌边，在其中两位Lady的注视中，七个人同时将手伸进去，各自摸出一根筷子。

事实上他们已经乐此不疲地玩了大半个下午。除了金发男人为了给所有人准备下午茶算是半途加入，其他人都是从头玩到尾。他们已经享受过了Franky的360度无死角全方位按摩。Brook进行了一场尽心尽职的海鱼模仿秀。Luffy的绕桅杆50圈被那家伙用能力开了挂，用手臂在桅杆上缠了50圈，几乎一瞬间就转完了。Chopper被要求变成五分钟球状体，小船医直接维持了五分钟的毛皮强化。狙击手一直在抚胸长叹居然到现在都没有给他表现的机会真是整个世界的遗憾。厨师先生讲了一个恐怖故事，实际上他说的只是他们遇见Brook的前传——“魔之海域”，不过毫无疑问连主人公Brook自己也被神经兮兮地吓到不轻。Zoro得到的要求是头顶盘子两小时，到现在还顶着那个盘子呢。基本上所有人都被要求着做了奇怪却不过分的有趣事情。未知与新奇正是这个游戏的引人之处。

“那么，天色也不早了，这是今天的最後一次。”Robin善意地提醒大家，“你们可以明天继续玩。”

Nami将手伸到桌巾下打乱筷子的顺序。在得到开始的提示後，所有人都伸手进去抽签。

“哦哦哦哦！我终于抽到一次King！我才没有高兴呢你这混蛋！”小船医明明开心到扭起来，“那么，我要3号今天检查身体！”

“太正常了Chopper！”航海士立即做了一个Stop的手势，“就算不玩国王游戏你也可以随时点人检查身体嘛，所以一定要抓住这个机会，要他们做平时不可能做的事情！”橘发少女脸上的笑容简直要用深不可测这四个字来形容……

“那……那我要吃3号给我做一次甜点。如果3号不是Sanji的话……”

作为喜欢甜食的小船医而言，这个要求也算很自然了。那么问题就是……

“呃，3号是谁？”所有人都看向彼此手中的筷子，最终视线落在头顶盘子的那个人身上。

“居然是Zoro！”

“甜点诶……”

Luffy两眼都要放出光来，他以光速扑到绿发男人眼前。“鲭鱼蛋糕怎么样！”

Zoro无语地斜他一眼。那是个鬼的甜点阿喂！

“那就牛肉火腿派！”

“……就算要做，也是给Chopper吃吧……”

听见这话，船长眼泪汪汪地扭身扑到厨师先生的身边。“Sanji！”

金发男人拍一下他的草帽随口应承下来。“没问题，明天就吃牛肉火腿馅饼。”然後他扬起唇角向绿发男人露出一个有那么点幸灾乐祸意味的笑容。

甜点阿。

没人比自己更清楚，那个单细胞藻类一贯不喜欢那种食物。所以说……他要准备什么呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

“那么……你要做什么甜点呢，大剑豪？可别让我们的小船医失望阿。”金发男人笑得一脸恶劣，倚在门边看依旧顶着盘子的Zoro。

“啰嗦！”话虽如此，绿发男人努力在脑袋里搜索着甜点二字，可惜却没有一点和它们相关的资料。但是为了这种东西向那个厨子低头什么的，想都别想。

……实在不行就加糖吧，嗯。

“喂绿藻头，甜点这个东西阿，不是光有甜味就可以的。”像是知道他在想什么，Sanji不紧不慢地出言提醒，“比如饭团，如果不加盐而加上糖，就能变成甜点了吗？”

“味道也不差。”Zoro舔一下嘴唇，想起曾经有个小女孩拿过来的甜饭团，就算放了不该放的糖，也一样代表了她的心意。所以当时他要Luffy转告那个小女孩，就说饭团很好吃。

“是吗？看来我又高估你的味觉能力了？”金发男人将信将疑地盯着Zoro，因为他发觉这家伙脸上的表情不是装出来的，“不过别想糊弄Chopper。不管是鼻子还是舌头，它和单细胞藻类都不是一个级别的。”

因为这个家伙不是厨师，自己甚至很难将他Roronoa Zoro跟厨艺扯上一丁点关系，所以那种对厨师才有效的，点到即止的提点方式，在这个男人面前是统统不管用的。Sanji自然明白这一点。于是没等那个男人骂出口，他就采取了最直截了当的问法。

“你想做什么？老子必须得看着你才行……”那湛蓝海色的眸轻轻眯起一点，“得保证Chopper吃了你做的东西不会食物中毒。”

“混账你是想打架吗？”

金发男人弯一下唇角，伸手扯松自己的领带。只是一个无意识的动作。Zoro注视着那只手的指节没入黑色的布料下方，紧跟着从衬衫松脱的领口跳出一抹明显的白皙，那条紧束的领带就此被扯开。Sanji走进厨房，将黑色西装脱下来随手搭在沙发背上，然後伸手挽起袖子。厨子的动作利落坦然，带着那人特有的洒脱意味。绿头发的剑士一直没有说话，注视着那人的一举一动。包括西装的扣子是如何被熟练地解开，而後蓝色条纹的衬衫被如何卷起，如何露出手臂上大段的皮肤。而那海色的眸之前还不知道在看什么地方，似乎是突然之间便如一只羽箭，毫不避让地直指自己眉心。

“冰箱里有香草冰淇淋，”这样的提示不知道有没有用，但金发男人还是决心试一下，“最简单的，要不要听听方法？”

Sanji心说也不是一定要帮他，只是出于习惯，总不能看着这个什么都不会玩的家伙随意祸害自己的圣地……吧。

“你这家伙几时会这么好心了？！”绿发男人还在盯着他的手臂，脚步却已经开始不自觉地走向冰箱。

从很久以前，梅丽号上的冰箱就换成了带密码锁的，到了桑尼号还是一样的。这在Zoro眼中不是问题。因为厨子立刻就意识到了这个问题。他快步走过来，输入「7326」打开冰箱。取出冰淇淋什么的不过是顺手。要是让那个藻类来回来去的翻腾，没准等所有的冰都化掉也没法找出他想要的东西。

“现在去准备一个广口的大玻璃杯，像大型高脚杯的那种。再拿两个芒果回来。”Sanji随口吩咐他。金发男人一边查看冰淇淋的储量一边看Zoro挠着头去挨个查看碗柜。

虽然动作看起来不是那么肯定，但至少……也没算找错地方。有些时候绿藻头会跟着自己一起刷盘子，再一起将沥干的餐具摆回各种橱柜。那家伙的记忆力还是没什么问题的，一个杯子而已，不用担心他找不到，更不用担心他会像Luffy那样手一滑就给摔了。

金发男人估算了一下冰淇淋的份量，反正给Chopper是足够了。正值盛夏，要不要在晚餐後也给其他人准备一份？

芒果特有的香气在厨房中飘散，Zoro幸不辱命地找到了两个芒果。

“现在把它们洗好，切成小块。”他注视着Zoro提起水果刀的样子，不无恶劣地笑起，“砍两只水果而已，动作快点，大剑豪。”

Zoro不耐烦地撇一下嘴。等到他切出一小盘大小均匀的芒果丁，Sanji早将准备好的冰淇淋挖球器递过来。

“这个就不用我教了吧？”

“啰嗦。”绿发男人夺过那只金属勺，从冰淇淋盒子里挖出三个球盛进玻璃杯。从冰箱里取出来有一段时间，香草冰淇淋开始微微融化，很容易挖成一个圆满的球形。之後依着厨子的要求，他将芒果丁倒在杯子边缘，堆满冰淇淋球的空隙，再重新放回冰箱。

“这样就行了？”

“没让你亲手做冰淇淋已经是作弊了吧？”金发男人心不在焉地回答，“唔，其实可以再加上点缀的……”

Zoro看着他从冰箱里取出水果罐头，捡了一枚深红色的樱桃摆在冰淇淋杯的一侧。

金发男人左右端详一番，满意地点头。“以你的水平，也就是这个样子了……再过两分钟，等芒果稍凉一些就去端给Chopper。至于名字，要是问起来……反正你也不会起，就叫‘盛夏芒果杯’好了。喂听到了没有，绿藻头？”

下一秒钟，那个绿头发的剑士做了一件他完全无法理解的事情。

Roronoa Zoro捉起Sanji的右手——指尖上带着一点樱桃罐头里微红的果汁——含进了自己的嘴里。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

软糯而温热的舌包裹住指尖。

那只被金发男人一向保护得非常好的手。

“等……等等！”金发男人不自觉地倒抽一口气，下意识地想把手抽回来。口腔中的温度几乎一瞬间便从指尖蹿升至左边的胸腔。带动着胸腔里的那个不断跳动的器官也一并被灼伤。

为什么。

那只是一个非常，非常简单的动作……却连带着自己也开始动摇吗？

绿发男人攥紧了那只手，怎么也不打算放。指尖上的果汁早已被舔净，他便改为轻轻吮吸，似乎要将最後一抹甜香的气息也一并留在嘴里。

手指上沾了果汁，金发男人当然知道。他原打算去洗一下手，但是没想到那个人动作更快。Sanji在愈来愈快的心跳中怎么也想不明白……为什么Zoro要这样做？！理由究竟是什么？！

为什么。

没有答案更加无法想象。不是给出一个答案之後再否认，而是从来都不会有答案。

金发男人怔愣地看着Zoro的舌尖在齿列间泄露出一点鲜红的色泽。而那个人的神色，专注得像是在面对世间罕有的美味佳肴。

为什么为什么为什么。

发生的一切……真的不是自己的错觉？

“偶尔尝一口甜的……的确不错。”绿发男人终于放开那只手，丢下内心已困扰成一团的厨子，心满意足地端走了冰淇淋杯。

之後从众人那听到的结果是小船医很满意，毕竟冰淇淋也是中规中矩的甜食。虽然鲜少动手但终归是他Roronoa Zoro在厨房里忙上忙下了好一阵——当然真正的厨师先生对此不屑一顾——所以就算冰淇淋不是Zoro亲手做的也没有被深究。就游戏而言，这个结局自然是皆大欢喜。然而对于那位厨师先生而言，这桩游戏产生的最大不利就是……他实在是太困扰了！

比如接踵而至的……和那个绿藻头独处的时候。

“你不是……不喜欢吃甜的吗？”金发男人不无警觉地退後一步。那个混账未免逼得有些太近了！要不要立刻，马上一脚踢开他？！

此刻正是晚饭过後，Sanji收拾停当，准备好所有人份的冰淇淋正要发给大家享用。这次的甜点也同样能被称作“盛夏芒果杯”，但无论是用料还是做工抑或装点都是金发男人出品，精品中的精品。

“有些是例外。”这一次的话，视线盯住的就不再是手指了。

“哦是吗……会有什么是例外？”

“白痴你是明知故问吗？！”伸手捉住金发男人的下颌，Zoro轻而易举便从唇角尝到了冰淇淋的味道。

身上有食物气息的厨子，是从什么时候起变成一种诱惑的？Zoro不记得也根本不需要再记得。他现在只知道，即使是自己最不擅长的甜食的领域，只要出现在那个人身上，也会抵受不住的想靠近。因为任何食物的诱惑，似乎都比不过本人来得强烈。

而建立在一切吸引基础之上的，也最令他感到血液沸腾的，莫过于那个人的……不拒绝？

Zoro不着痕迹地品尝着金发男人嘴角的甜味，他并不急于进犯而是贴住唇角低语。“要不要再跟我玩一次国王游戏？”

“白痴阿你，两个人玩？”

“只要我抽到King，就说继续。”

“你就一定会是King吗！”

“好阿，那游戏就省了，直接「继续」吧。”

“喂等等，混账绿藻头！冰淇淋还没给大家……唔！”

看吧，其实游戏和价码根本就不重要，因为在那个人心目中，他要做的一切都是已经决定好的，非常肯定，不容有疑。

唯有自己才能是自己的国王。

\- END -


	14. 《星》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖04.约会
> 
> ※如果一定要有画面感这种东西——梵高的《星空》

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[零]

「你会跟某人约会，两人一起度过很开心的一段时光。」年迈的女巫婆婆从水晶球里凝视着从眼前走过的那个金发男人。

“是吗？！是跟哪一位美丽的Lady呢！”这句话成功地令Sanji停下脚步，开始不受控制地想入非非。

「拐过下一个路口就能见到那个人了。想要知道更多的细节吗，请先付给我占卜费用，五百贝利。」

“……谢谢，我想不用了。”

拐过下一个路口的时候，厨师先生确信……自己没有看见任何人。

对，因为绿球藻什么的，根本不算人。

他将脑袋放空拐了个弯，径自走向另一边的市集。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

口袋里贝利的数量是不一样的。虽然Nami会在抵达岛屿後给大家发点零用钱，但桑尼号上的厨师先生要用的不是那种零花钱。他的任务是填满船上的储藏室和冰箱，确保大家不会在抵达下一座岛屿前饿死。所以他会将需要的东西按照保质期和食用速度，分门别类地购买出适当的份量，在不浪费钱也不浪费食材的基础上，尽可能囤积食材。

“这样就差不多了……”冰箱已经被塞得满满当当，金发男人在关上门的那刻想起了什么，“唔等等，还差点东西。”

他检查了一下钱包，想买几样调料绰绰有余。下船的时候Sanji看了一眼天色。眼见最後一线太阳也要被海面吞噬，去集市采购也不知道是否还来得及。一秒钟之内他决定还是去跑一趟。反正……除了看船的Usopp，其他人谁都不在，根本不需要自己准备什么晚餐。

“喂Sanji！”狙击手的声音从甲板上传来，“天快黑了耶？你要出去？”

“还差点东西要买，应该很快就回来。料理在桌上，自己去吃。要是Nami桑她们回……喂！”听见甲板上一叠声的脚步，就知道那个家伙急着跑去填肚子，这後半句估计是听不到了。要是Nami桑和Robin酱回来，肯定能找到自己准备的三明治。

金发男人沿着小道走去市集，到了那条街上却在被告知市集已经散了。

“要是想买东西可以去小广场看看，晚上会有人在那附近做生意的。”大叔指点了一个方向，然後拉起自己的车子摇摇晃晃地离开。

Sanji只好朝那个方向走去。在这座小城的夜色中，能看到一片朦胧的光。下午的时候他到过那里，只是个普通的小广场罢了，而且奇怪的是……广场上方被一块巨大的深蓝色布料蒙住，不知道是何用意。

而这一次，当他来到小广场的时候，看到了一幅很难用语言来描述的景象。深蓝的布料仿佛变作画家笔下的天空，无数发光的星星浮动点缀在蓝色上。那些星星有五角的形状，也有普通的圆形，但无一例外都散发着鹅黄色的柔光。而且还有一些，正从地面缓缓升起。也许是气球，或是简易的小灯。当它们升到半空被深蓝色的布幕截住的时候，便照亮一小部分布料。这时才能察觉到，那块布料并不是单调的色彩，而是由无数种蓝色堆积出来的，繁杂而美丽的背景。在白天炽烈的阳光下，所有细微的色差都被彻底隐匿，无从察觉，只有在这一刻，才能彻底展现它的美丽。

也许在这座岛上，这只是件微不足道的小事。所以没有多少人会像Sanji这样仰头看很久。甚至那些放星星的人，也都是看着它们升上去然後就继续去做自己的事情。有时候海风会将星星吹离原来的位置，甚至有一些从布幕边缘吹跑，彻底湮没在泛着细碎光芒的银河中。他心说，那样大概也是种安静的归宿吧。

“哟，厨子。”一声简短的招呼从身侧不远处传来。

他这才发现坐在好几只酒桶边上的绿发男人。“绿藻头？！”

显然这是一家酒馆的门外，屋内热闹的气氛站在这里都可以感受得到。Zoro买好了酒坐在门口独酌，在他的脚边放着几只酒碗。

“那些是气球。”他用眼睛瞟一下上空。

“气球？”

“是这里出产的一种树汁制成的，只要充上气就会发光，而且还能飘到空中。Luffy和Chopper已经玩了半个下午了。”绿发男人舀起一碗酒灌进喉咙，“怎么，你要试试吗？”

“白痴，谁要玩那个阿。”Sanji耸一下肩膀，抬脚离开。

“你去哪儿？”

“买东西。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

一点都不坦率的家伙。明明很喜欢，不是吗？

绿发男人看着厨子穿过广场，仰视上空的时候不自觉地放缓脚步，他轻轻弯起嘴角。“喂小姑娘！”他扭头向酒馆里喊。几秒钟後，一个约莫6，7岁的小女孩应声跑出来。

“叫我吗，绿头发的哥哥？”

Zoro指一下那个尚未走远的身影。“帮我给那个家伙拿一个气球吧。”

小女孩看着金发男人的背影，问他。“可以阿。那个哥哥是喜欢五角星还是圆形的呀？”

“圆形的就好……”Zoro想起了件事情，露出一个恶作剧的笑容，“对了，能不能先给我找根笔？要能在气球上画的那种。”

一分钟後，金发的厨师先生被一位小小的Lady叫住了。

“哥哥，这个是送给你的。”

Sanji单膝跪地，受宠若惊地接过小女孩手里亮闪闪的气球。这位美丽的小小Lady绝对是上天派来的天使！但是下一秒钟，他就看见气球上画着歪歪斜斜转着圈的一个图案。他立即感到了来自某人的恶意，额角的青筋也不受控制地跳了一下。

“勇敢的公主殿下，”他温和地笑着问她，“这是一个绿头发的海藻妖怪要你给我的，是吗？”

小女孩听到公主这个称呼显然很开心，她点了点头，一指酒馆的方向。“什么妖怪阿，就是坐在那边的哥哥阿。”

金发男人顺着她的手望过去，罪魁祸首的海藻妖怪一下子扭开了头假装自己没看见。

妈的这混账，装个什么劲儿！等老子回去就踹飞他！

这边Sanji还在各种腹诽并且在头脑中模拟了一百遍踢飞那藻类的脚法，小女孩揪了揪他的西装下摆。“哥哥，你不放吗？可以许一个愿望的哦。我们在想要许愿的时候，都会放气球。如果它离开这里，就是被安密拉神带走了，愿望一定会实现的。”

看着Lady满怀希望的目光，金发男人找不到任何拒绝的理由。他高高举起自己的手，泛着鹅黄光芒的气球随时都仿佛要挣脱，迎向上方那重深蓝的暮色。“那就希望，我们每个人都能早日实现自己的梦想吧。”

轻轻放手。

从现实主义者的角度来讲，许愿什么的，都不过是美好的寄望罢了。该实现的终归会实现，不会因为谁天天求神拜佛就真的提早多少天降临。不过许愿这件事本身就是种浪漫的存在，跟希望相连相通，仿佛想一想就会发光，更可以把那份喜悦分享给其他人。若能因此让美丽的Lady感到高兴，他又怎么会犹豫呢？

三双眼睛注视着气球穿破夜色不住上升，被深蓝的幕布挡住的时候，映亮了一小片「天空」。深浅不一的蓝色纹样被气球照亮，在无数星光中，席卷成流动的河。

那个藻类……虽然不知道是好心送过来，还是恶作剧的成分多一点，但终归还是……注意到了吧。是因为自己盯太久了吗，还是表情泄露了太多？

想着，金发男人轻轻瞥过去一眼。在酒馆的灯火中，那个人抬着头，依然在看着上空。Sanji忽然想起草帽海贼团开过很多次的宴会。那个家伙从来都是坐在一边喝酒，根本不来跟大家一起唱唱跳跳的闹腾。这并不代表他就不关心这种事情。明明会和自己一起搭篝火的木架……

……也许只是，不那么擅长吧？

“安密拉神保佑你。”小女孩向他作别，径自跑回酒馆。

金发男人将买东西的事情先搁置一边，也折回酒馆门口。他可还有一笔账要跟那个绿藻头算呢。

“哟海藻妖怪，你托公主殿下给老子的战书，老子已经收到了。”

绿发男人摇晃了一下身边那只酒桶，应该是已经空了。“你说的是人话吗？难道许愿的筹码是把智商献给神？”

“压根没有智商的植物没资格说这话。”

绿发男人站起身来拍拍衣服。“既然酒也喝完了，走吧。”

“哈？你要去哪儿？”

Zoro失笑。“白痴厨子，你的大脑是真的献给那位神了吗？你之前是为了什么到这儿来的？不是你说要去买东西吗？”

“……怕一个人走丢的话就直说阿，绿藻头，老子不会不管你的阿。”

“愿意帮你的忙你该感动得痛哭流涕才对。”

这两个人就算你一句我一句诋毁个不停，终究还是一起离开了。他们走过整片广场，头顶的星辰在两人身上洒一层安静清浅的光。偶尔抬眼，在触到星空的刹那，微微斜起唇角。

只有将一切争争吵吵乌七八糟的念头都赶出脑海才能意识到，这座岛屿有着异常美丽的「夜空」。

而所幸，他们没有错过。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

“Nami桑给你的零用钱又都买酒喝了？”Sanji漫不经心地问他，一边查看着自己在广场外几个小摊位上买到的香料，竟然还有一种据说是本地的特产。那种清新的香气令他马上就构思出了好几种用法。

“嗯算是吧。”回答的人也是随口一说，顺手接过厨子整理好的一个口袋。众多香料的气息加在一起，其实是很诡异的感觉，男人不觉拧一下眉。

“肚子饿的话，我做了三明治。”

回去的时候还要经过小广场。绿发男人抬头巡视了一圈。“气球不见了。”

“诶是吗？”Sanji也抬头找了一遍。不得不说，Zoro画的那个标记虽然很是，令人火大，但夹杂在一群圆形的气球中，还是可以分辨出来的。在这座临近海岸的小城，终日海风徜徉，半空中的气球很容易就被刮走。说话间，一枚原本停留在边缘的星形气球也顺着风飘出深蓝色的布幕。两个人注视着它打了个转，在真正的夜空中不住上升，直到变成一个看不清的亮点，融进明亮的星河。

像是被带去了神明所在的世界。

“如果按照那位Lady的说法，这就是会实现的意思了？”

看着那人微扬的嘴角，绿发男人感到厨子发自内心的真切笑意。“也许是吧。你许了什么愿，值得这么高兴？”

“当然。和船上所有的人都有关，”Sanji突然伸手按一下那颗绿色的脑袋，“也包括你阿。”

“哼，是吗……”下一秒钟，Zoro也探手过来揉乱了厨子的金发。柔软的发丝在指缝间滑过，似乎有种无法言说的温暖传来。

“停，停手。”理好自己的头发，两个人并肩踏上返程。

“我说，你在广场上坐了那么久，就没想自己许个愿吗？”

“反正都会实现。”

“……是说……梦想吗？”成为世界第一大剑豪。

“不是。”绿发男人不假思索地否认。

“哈？”Sanji错愕地看着他，这个答案超乎了他的意料。

“梦想是前进的动力，是全部，却又不是。要许愿的话，还是近一点的比较容易实现吧？”男人抬头看着夜空，已经能远远看到桑尼号的剪影，静静泊在码头。

“近一点的……是指什么？”

下一秒钟，Roronoa Zoro伸手捏住金发男人的下巴，贴上自己的唇。他的动作很轻，一触即分，比远方海面上不住翻搅的光芒要更轻柔。

“看，很容易吧。”剑士勾起唇角，背後的世界洒下大片清浅的月光。眼前的夜色和记忆中，广场上的那些星光重合，Sanji感到自己心口有什么在一点点攫紧。

“Zo……”

“阿阿，这下真的是肚子饿了。”Zoro扭过头看着前方，摸了摸自己的肚子，“……好了，快点回去了。”

几乎是突然之间，Sanji鬼使神差地想起那个占卜女巫。

「你会跟某人约会，两人一起度过很开心的一段时光。」

约会吗？原本金发男人以为……“约会”这件事，应该是专门找一天好好打扮一番，两个人约好，去逛几家喜欢的店铺，看场电影，享受一次浪漫的烛光晚餐，最後牵着手在星光下漫步。并且大前提一定要是和一位美丽的Lady而不是某个浑身肌肉的绿藻头。

可事到如今……

虽然不想承认，但Sanji觉得，两个人在一起，做一些没什么实际意义但是很开心的事情，不就是约会吗？

当然，就算那个人不是位Lady，而且叫做Roronoa Zoro……也没什么问题。

\- END -


	15. 《Sammyadd - 赛米德》【上】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风‖中篇‖HE  
※题目源于童话《五个孩子和沙精》‖沙精就是Sammyadd，一种可实现愿望的小精灵  
※本文取它「实现愿望」的含义，故事就发生于一个与「实现愿望」有关的岛屿

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[01]

“喂！我看见岛了！”长鼻子狙击手的声音瞬间传遍了桑尼号。

“是岛！冒险冒险！哈哈哈哈浑身都兴奋起来了！”戴着草帽的船长第一时间从船舱中窜出来，向日落的方向张开双臂。在那里，就着夕阳的流光，一座岛屿的轮廓渐次清晰。

在海上航行得久了，所有人都以百分之百的热情关注着即将到来的登陆：检修底舱的Franky几下就爬了上来，Nami和Chopper打开舱门跑出来，Sanji直接从临海的窗子探出半个身子，Luffy身前的船栏上伸出一只长着眼睛的手，哟嚯嚯嚯的笑声伴着美妙琴音在甲板上散开，就连在草坪上打瞌睡的Zoro都揉着眼睛起身望去。

Luffy在海风扬起的时候伸手按住头顶的草帽。

“向着岛屿，全速前进！”

这是一座看起来平平无奇的岛屿，平坦的地形，中央微微隆起，像个倒扣的碟子。整座岛都覆满浓郁的绿色，看在眼中是赏心悦目的平和感。光是想一下就知道在这座岛上，会有宽整开阔的视野。

“好极了！我们去冒险吧！Sanji，我要便当！”

“哦，交给我吧！”

“等一下，Luffy！”始终在最高处关注最新情况的狙击手做了个停的手势，跟着指向岛屿一侧，“那边有个小镇！”

桑尼号逐渐接近岛屿，众人凝神看去，果然见到了那座小镇。在一片绿色包裹中露出些微灰白的痕迹，料想该是石墙一类的东西，它们几乎全部被藤蔓一类的植物爬满，隐没在大团的绿色之下。若非Usopp那过人的目力，的确是很难发现。

无人敢违逆的航海士大人终于下达了指示。“Chopper！左满舵，我们靠过去。”

桑尼号驶近小镇的时候，所有人都在注意着岛上的情况。从以往的经历来看，对于海贼船的到来，居民们的态度是欢迎的也有，害怕的也有，不在乎的也有。不知道这座岛的情况是怎样。

“喂，船，是海贼船！”终于开始有零碎的声音传到他们的耳中。视野中见到的人们开始有些骚动，不过也仅限于站住脚步观望一下，并未显出过多的惊惶。

“喂，你们！就停在这里吧！”码头上一位看似船工的老伯朝他们喊。

巨大的桑尼号停靠在小码头旁显得略有些挤。Luffy招呼一声，率先跳下船。其他人跟在他身後，踏上陆地。

“老伯，这里是什么地方阿？”

周围居民逐渐聚集过来，每一个人的表情都轻松愉快。船工老伯向身後摊开手掌。顺着他让出的方向，两侧是装点着覆盖绿藤的白色民居，正中是一条整洁的大道以和缓的坡度向上蔓延，直没入岛屿腹地浓深的绿。

“欢迎，欢迎诸位来到拉赫诺赫——奇迹之岛。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[02]

草帽海贼团抵达岛屿的时候已经是傍晚，天边那些玫瑰色的云团开始黯淡，眼看就要沉沉入夜。热情的居民们将他们一路领到镇上的小旅店。

“几位今晚就在这里住下吧。顺带一提，我们这里的夜市很热闹的，既然来了就千万不要错过！”

“夜市就在镇子正中的瑞斯大道举办，喏，就是你们在码头上看见的那条大道啦。”

“一定要去呀！好几个月才举办一次的！”

在吵吵嚷嚷的人群散开後，Nami开始分派所有的房门钥匙。

“房间的话，我和Robin住二楼尽头那间，然後你们在一层，这几间房随意挑。唯一的要求是，不许弄坏这里的东西让我赔偿。”橘发女孩的视线不无危险地在剑士和厨师身上转过一圈。

“阿！严厉的Nami桑也好美丽！”金发男人扭动着身子，粉色的桃心四处飞散。绿头发的剑士切了一声，拧眉撇开头去。

Nami一声令下。“嘛，就是这样，解散。不许太晚回来。”

难得登上岛屿，补充各种材料是必需的。Usopp要去买一些杂七杂八的材料和工具。Franky去码头找修葺的材料，顺便也打算和这边的船工交流一下。Chopper被药店的味道吸引去了。Robin和Nami一起去逛街边的小店。船长说着想看那条大道的尽头是什么样子，就和骨头比着谁更快风一般地跑走了。

Sanji当然要为了下一次航海补充食材，本来稍微遗憾了下不能在两位女神身边恪尽职守，但厨师的职责所在，果然还是要准备好食材再考虑其他的事情。

走在街上，金发男人不得不带一点黑线地想。没有美丽的Lady陪着也就算了，可现在那只藻类寸步不离地跟着自己是什么意思！

“喂。”Sanji漫不经心地摸出一根香烟叼进嘴里，“你跟着我干嘛？”摸出打火机的动作突然顿了一下，他露出恍然大悟的神情，“怎么，害怕一个人走出来回不去吗，绿藻君？！”

“切，谁跟着你了。同路而已。”绿发男人闭着眼睛不屑地回答。

他们所在的旅店距离瑞斯大道并不太远，直走，拐一个弯就是。所以，在踏上瑞斯大道之前，必然是要走同样的路。

这话的确让人无法反驳。轻哼一声，Sanji继续向前走去。脚下是青白碎石板铺就的小路，两侧灰白砖墙的房屋都被深浅不一的绿色藤蔓遮掩。整座小镇干净而朴实，充满了浓郁古旧的气息，不甚喧嚣。天色已经入夜，大片的墨色卷涌进视野，不远处的瑞斯大道接连燃起灿烂的灯火。

走到拐角处，两人都是眼前一亮。比这条小道宽绰了不知多少倍的瑞斯大道两侧悬着两列金红的巨大灯盏。白天的时候没有注意到，现在夜色降至，它们成了耀目引人的景致。在这片金红璀璨的映照下，小镇一片欢歌。小商摊贩，各式店铺一脉喧嚣繁忙，似乎整座小镇的人都聚集在这条街上，人潮如织。

这就是夜市吗？果然很不错呢……

拐弯的时候，金发男人不得不注意到，那个家伙还是跟自己走到了同一个方向。嘛，再跟他斗嘴，大概也会推说是同路吧？

走过几步，脚边一处卖水果的小摊吸引了他的注意力。斜睨一下，发现自己身後的绿发男人拐进了临近的铁匠铺，他这才专心打量起那些新鲜水果。

随意问了下价，那个卖水果的大叔忽然神神秘秘地凑过来。

呐，这位小哥，要不要来一份……赛米德？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[03]

绿发男人踏进铁匠铺的时候，仿佛来到一个奇异而安静的世界。金光闪耀的火焰在炉上跳跃，不时发出噼啪的声响。在火光明耀的地方，一个须发皆白的老头背对着他，正坐在柜台後面擦拭一柄乱刃的刀。

一泓清潭般的光焰在刃上划过。

好刀。绿发男人暗暗赞叹一把。

透过刃身投来的倒影，Zoro看到老人也在盯着自己。那人戴着单片的圆框眼镜，玻璃镜片的反光让他只能看清老人的一只眼睛。睿智，深藏。

老人手上不疾不徐地做着自己的事情——像对待这世上的珍宝一样护理着那精致的乱刃——一边开口。

“每一把刀铸好的时候，都带着它自己的灵魂。你说是吗，剑士先生？”

他的腔调悠然，带着懒洋洋的味道，在这小小的铁匠铺中生出一种奇异的吸引力。绿发男人被这个问题牵引着，手不觉搭上自己腰际的剑柄。和道，雪走，鬼徹，再然後是秋水。每一把刀都有自己的灵魂，深谙此道的人才会了解。

他斜斜勾起嘴角。“正是如此。”

“真正优秀的刀，会明白主人的想法，也会一直追随着主人成长。虽然磨损是免不了的，可它依然会变得更加强大。人们之所以会强大，他们所用的刀功不可没。与此同时，没有远大的目标，是没可能成就一把好刀的……”老人的声音顿一下，“那么，你的梦想是什么？”

“世界第一大剑豪。”

透过刃上虹光的影，绿发男人清晰看见老人逐渐扩大的笑意。

“真是个值得努力的想法呢……我想，也许你会需要这样东西。”他反手从柜台下面摸出一张纸，放到台子上。

Zoro低头看去。

那是一张白纸。确切的讲，至少中间大部分是留白的。在纸页边缘的地方参差地绘着的一些暗金色的符文，右下角画着一只大眼睛的金色小动物，不过完全认不出这究竟是个什么东西。中间大片的空白看起来是像信纸一般供人写字的地方。绿发男人抓起来翻到另一面，也是同样的东西，一模一样的符文，一模一样的小动物。

“这是什么？”

老人将手中的刀郑重地收入刀鞘，直到将它安置在架上他才转过身来。

“我们叫它，赛米德。”

Zoro看见单片眼镜下锐利的目光，似乎隐匿着不知名的深邃，微微拧起了眉。

知道自己这么说对方不会听得懂，老人伸手推了一下单片眼镜，开始详细解说。“赛米德是一种可以实现愿望的神奇的小动物。”

听见这话，绿发男人嗤笑一声，将那张纸重新放回台子上。

“自己的梦想可不是靠这么一只小家伙就可以实现的，老爷子。”

老人哈哈一笑，对他直率的拒绝并不在意。“嘛，我就知道你会这么说。这是自然的，如果什么梦想都能实现，那我们也不会坐在这里做不赚钱的小本生意了，你说是吧？这当然是要条件的。”

“是吗？”其实也说不上兴趣所致，只是无所谓听一听。

“你也该听说了吧，拉赫诺赫又名奇迹之岛。你知道这里为什么会有这样的称谓吗？就是因为赛米德阿。它实现了很多人的愿望。只要按照规矩或者说是按要求来，你的愿望就很可能会实现。何妨一试呢？”

看绿发男人没有说话的样子，老人自顾自地继续说了下去。

“要求有三条，都很简单。第一，要写上你真正的名字；第二，必须是一件实质的事情，越具体越可能成功；最後一条也是最关键的一条，必须要用自己的血来写……想实现愿望，在手上划个小口子又算什么呢，你说是吧？嘛，就算最大的梦想可以坚持自己完成，其他的小事情可以试试的吧，比如你有什么想得到的东西？”

Zoro不着痕迹地瞥过一眼门外。越过这重与世隔绝的空间，外面光暗交错，人影如织。他有点走神地想起刚刚还在左近的那个家伙，也不知道是不是又追着哪个女人贴过去了。八成是这样吧？

老人的声音飘进他的耳朵。

“既然进了我的铺子，你也是有缘人……这只赛米德就送你了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[04]

Nami和Robin结伴走在一条人迹罕至的小巷中。两个人是挨着店铺看过，打算买一些衣服的，结果不知不觉就偏离了大道来到这条巷子。在那些店铺里耽搁了太久的时间，她们也要尽快赶回旅店休息了。

“这个小镇还蛮不错的。”Nami拎着装满的几个口袋，抬头就能看见小巷拐角处那一片通明的灯火。那简直是再明显不过的标志——瑞斯大道。到了那条道上，就能找到回去的那条岔路了。

“是呢。”Robin侧过头来，有意无意地向身後寂静的暗巷深处望了一眼。

“刚刚我试的那件衣服，就是白色的那件，在罗格镇上也见到有家店在卖。不过价格实在太不划算，还是这次……”正说着，橙发的少女忽然脚下一软，一块石子落地的声音在巷子中清晰回响。她猛地回过头。

“谁！”

有人用一块小石子砸中了她的膝弯。凭感觉也知道是在後面。但转过头去，背後是一整片吞噬光明的夜色，有没有人，人在哪里都无从知晓。

两人静立几秒，便听到从极遥远的巷子深处传来急急跑开的脚步声。

“恶作剧吗……”橘发少女撇一下嘴角。

Robin闭上眼睛，举起双手在胸前交叉。她很快就睁开眼睛，摇了摇头。

“是个小孩子，已经跑远了。另外，应该不是什么恶作剧……”她垂下手伸向旁边，一排沿着地面长起来的手，将一样东西递过来，“我想，这是他想告诉咱们的事情。”

Nami凑过来看，就着不甚明显的光亮，发现这是刚刚扔过来的那颗小石子，上面裹着一张字条。字条上写着一句话：

「快离开这里。这是一座被诅咒的岛。」

“被诅咒？”Nami拧起眉心，“是什么意思呢？”

“谁知道呢。如果是诅咒的话，也许走着走着就会夭折了吧。”

“……我们还是先回去再说吧。”

“我想，那孩子所指的……会不会跟这样东西有关？”Robin从衣袋中掏出一张纸，是之前的店家十分热情地塞给她们的。

一张空白的纸页，四周是整齐的暗金色符文。右下角绘着一只金色的小动物。

名为，赛米德。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[05]

绿发男人请老人仔细检查了下自己的三把刀，这件事花去了很久的时间。所以，当他从铁匠铺子里踏出来的时候，本不指望还能见到厨子。然而，他却很意外地看到那人就候在外面。已经稀疏下去的人群中，那一抹金色安然伫立在不远的地方，令自己无法拒绝地向那个方向走去。

“终于舍得出来了？”淡白的烟气在白皙的指尖缭绕。金发的人没有看他，语气更像是在自言自语。

绿发男人勾起嘴角，凑近一点，用只有那人能听见的声音对他耳语。“是你舍不得我吧。”

“你！”

“唔要买的东西都已经齐了？”瞬间换上一张正色的脸，指一指厨子手中大大小小的包裹再顺手接过几个袋子，Zoro迅速岔开了话题。尽管真心觉得那家伙应该是跑过了不少地方，然後还特地折回来，但他还暂时不打算说破。反正那种别扭的家伙怎么都不可能承认。

“嘛，有你这个白痴藻当苦力老子也能轻松不少。”

“走吧。”

一秒钟後，金发男人懒散的声音钻进绿发男人的耳朵。“喂路痴，这边。”

“……”

一眼望去，灯盏金红的光顺着大道一直绵延到岛屿腹地。金发男人有意无意地想，不知道这条路是不是真的能一直通到岛屿中心。不过答案嘛，回头问问骨头或者自家船长，自然就会知道了。

等回到旅店，两人才出乎意料地发现他们居然是回来最晚的人。看了看他们手中大包小包的食材，Nami女王倒是没说什么，只是宣布全员开会。由考古学家与航海士联名举行的草帽海贼团全员会议在Luffy ，Usopp和Chopper的房间举行。

“交出来。”会议一开始，橘发的航海士便老实不客气地向Zoro与Sanji摊开手掌。

“什么？”两人一头雾水。

Robin主动肩负起解说的责任。“你们也一定收到了一样东西，叫做赛米德。是这样的，我们每个人都以不同的理由和方式收到了这张纸。这已能构成我们怀疑它的理由了，那张纸，乃至整座岛都可能有问题。希望在确认之前，任何人都不要擅自使用它。”

“我已经问到了在这座岛上需要逗留的时间，”Nami指一下自己腕上的指针，伸出三根手指，“三天。所以希望你们在这三天之内，别给我惹出什么麻烦来。”

“是，Nami桑！”粉红的桃心开始漫天飞舞，金发男人以标准的半跪姿势向女神献上那张赛米德。Zoro瞥他一眼，面无表情地递过一张同样的纸。

Nami和Robin确认无误後宣布会议结束，丢下其他的人径自回房间研究了。刚到这座岛屿就发生这么新奇的事情，众人立刻情绪高涨地讨论起来。

“听说要用鲜血写才管用阿，不过，我没有鲜血！我是死了只有骨头的Brook！哟嚯嚯嚯！”

在骨头欢快的45度角pose中，Luffy，Usopp和Chopper捶桌欢呼。

“也就是说，你们也都收到了这个东西？”金发男人看着其他的人。

“是阿，”船长肯定地点头，“我和Brook一直跑到那条路的尽头，有个种瓜的胡子大叔硬塞给我的。”

“我也是呢。被卖东西的店员塞过来的。”长鼻子狙击手也横插一句。

“这么想来……的确很可疑呢……”Sanji想起那个卖水果的人偷偷将它交给自己的鬼祟行径。如果说这东西在岛上其实人人都有的话，根本没有这个必要吧。那么，那个人如此刻意的理由是什么呢？

“比起这张什么纸，还是那里的瓜比较好吃。呐，你说是吧Brook？”Luffy笑得见牙不见眼。

“诶对了，”金发男人忽然想起令自己好奇的事情，“瑞斯大道的尽头，就是你说的那片瓜田？”

船长和骨头同时点头。末了Luffy又补上一句。“没有其他东西了……呐呐，Sanji，Zoro，”黑发的少年猛地窜到两人中间，“那个赛什么的，如果是你们的话，会写什么？！”

两个人同时一愣。

“这也真的是个问题呢……是阿，写什么呢……”Sanji叼起一支香烟，没有立即回答。打火机的光芒映亮了视线末端那人的左耳，宛若水滴的金色。

绿发男人盯着那缭绕烟气的指尖没有说话。在明暗交错的界限中，他的视线在一瞬，变得沉沉黯邃。

Sanji微微一怔，有所察觉却无法辨识那视线的含义。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[06]

“那么……”Sanji轻描淡写地呼出一口白色的烟气，看着它在头顶缭绕不见，这才扭头看着跟在自己身後的人，“你要跟我住一个房间？”

“有什么问题吗？”绿发男人挑衅地抬一下眉梢，“还是说，你连跟我待在同一个地方的勇气都没有，圈圈眉？”他闪过Sanji率先走进房间。当然了，剑士手上拎着装食材的那些袋子。如果把它们留在Luffy的房间里，只怕连今晚都撑不过。

对于这样主动的苦力，金发男人觉得没什么理由拒绝。他切了一声就跟了进去。当他是什么了，怎么可能怕一株藻类？！

房间不大，看起来很温馨。米色的窗帘半掩着，月色照进来，在房间中铺开一地流光。墙上挂着一副白色帆船的壁画，旁边是一个船锚形状的表。两张床铺隔得并不太远，分置在窗子两侧。对于长期住在船上的他们而言，旅店已经算是十分新奇的住所了。

绿发男人将所有的口袋堆在地板一角，然後径自去洗澡。Sanji瞥他一眼，弯下腰将袋子里的食材重新打理了一遍。听着浴室隐约的水声，他将几种新鲜食材的烹饪方式在脑袋里悉数过了一遍，然後直起身子走到窗前。

明亮的月光让他觉得开灯有些可惜。于是金发男人就站在月色中，淡白的光芒毫不吝啬地安静滑落。透过那些房屋剪影般的檐角，能看到远方的一抹微红。是瑞斯大道的方向。可以想象夜市还在举办，一定热闹得很。根据自己听来的消息，每次夜市都会举办很多天而且天天都是通宵，所以说……

真是的，应该在那里寻找美丽的Lady然後充当护花使者的。结果却和一株藻类带着一堆食材回来……老子的浪漫细胞都因为和那藻类在一起而被杀死了吗？绿藻光线？！不不，应该是绿藻射线吧……例如只要接近他三步就会……

“怎么连灯都不会开了，傻了吗？”在金发男人激烈地腹诽之际，某个欠扁的声线突兀地从背後传来。

“就算彻夜开着灯，有些路痴也找不到自己的房门。”

“混账，想打一架吗？”

Sanji蓦然想起之前的Zoro。那双眸中一闪而逝的黯邃，有些复杂得他无法确认的东西荦荦不去。也许是被那视线触动，在这一刻他忽然想知道答案。

“绿藻头，你的话……”金发男人抬头凝视头顶上方的天空，那里有一颗高悬而孤独的星，仿佛在倾尽全力地发光，“你的话，会在那张纸上写什么？”

其实，并不期待会知道答案。因为那家伙一向都不会如自己所愿。

“怎么又提到这个？”

看吧，果然。

“废话，当然是想知道阿。”

片刻安静过後，绿发男人的声音沉沉，而且脚步声正从背後逐渐靠近。“你就……那么想知道？”

这一次在开口之前，身体两侧忽然探出两只手，撑上窗台。温热得无法忽视的气息从背後传到心口。Sanji几乎不受控制地缓缓回头，终于在一个近在咫尺的距离中，对上那双暗光流离的眼眸。

Roronoa Zoro伸出双臂撑在窗台上——没有分毫想要收起手臂的意思——以一个近乎拥抱的姿势将Sanji锁在避无可避的距离。他的唇角扬起一个危险又邪气的弧度。

真的想知道？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[07]

在不断靠近。

金发男人听见自己心脏跳动的声音，在静寂的夜里尤其聒噪。那个人明明还没有说答案，可他却突然觉得，那已不重要了。

腰际抵在背後窗台，象征性的无路可退。Sanji全身心都在感受着那个人的接近……只要看着那双黯猩红色的眼眸，就觉得无从逃避。灼热的血液开始难以控制地在耳鼓翻搅奔腾。被吸引被攫取被牢牢掌控都像是刻在血液里的东西。他几乎毫不怀疑自己知道接下去的事情……

会是怎样的触感？与自己想象中的会是同样吗？

那么……还有多少距离，禁忌就打破？

“啪嗒啪嗒……”一连串清晰的脚步声从楼道中传来，并且目标明确地指向他们所在的房间。两个人都停下动作，支起耳朵听着外面的动静。

“Sanji，我饿啦！”敲门都省了，船长肚饿求救的声音穿透墙与门板，只怕连楼上的两位Lady都能听得一清二楚。

在这该死的节骨眼上……仿佛从梦中忽然惊醒般，Sanji猛地推开Zoro的手臂，走过去开门。

戴草帽的少年将脑袋伸进门内，几乎是瞬间便准确转向了角落里的口袋。它们无比坦诚地散发出食物的诱人香味。

“喂Luffy，现在只能给你这个”金发男人提着衣领将他揪开，然後从那堆口袋里捡出一枚雪白的果子递给他。

少年嘟起嘴来。“我要吃肉嘛Sanji……虽然这个也很好吃的样子……”

“我明天再给你做。先尝尝这个吧，是这里的特产，艾希尔桑果。”

等到送Luffy心甘情愿地出去，已经折腾了大半个晚上。少年几乎把所有吃的都扫荡了一遍，当然了，绝大部分还是被厨师先生顽强地守住了。

回过神来金发男人微不可察地叹一口气，不出意外那个嗜睡的藻类已经睡着了。他躺到属于自己的那张床上，心里隐隐透出一丝遗憾。很多时候机会就是这么一瞬的事情，溜掉一次就难说了……

特别是像这样的。

一夜天明。

金发男人在天将破晓的时候醒来。他要将食物带去船上，然後决定哪种还需要再多买些。看一眼还在大睡的Zoro，他悄悄带上几个满满的口袋离开了旅店。

早晨的空气微有些冷。他瑟缩一下，沿着碎石板小路走去瑞斯大道，那里直达码头。不知道夜市的话，会不会持续到这个时候？如此想着，金发男人拐上了那条在夜色中灯火通明的大道。

此刻已经是四下无人的冷静场景。

“果然都撤了阿……”嘟哝着，他独自走向熹微晨雾中朦胧可见的桑尼号。

弥漫着轻雾的街道有着与先前截然不同的静谧。忽然有细碎的声音打破这重寂静。一枚小石子从旁边的巷子中滚出来，停在Sanji脚下。金发男人驻足看去，在巷道悠长的阴影中，露出一双小小的鞋子。他走过几步，看到阴影中站着一个约莫十四五岁的小女孩。

女孩子衣饰褴褛，橙色的卷发披散下来，发梢纠缠在一起形成乱糟糟的一片。打着补丁的破旧裙角也沾满尘土。但这并不影响金发男人的审美。美丽的Lady无论何时都值得赞颂。

“怎么了，美丽的Lady？”他走到女孩面前，虔诚而温和地半跪下身子。

小女孩没有说话，只是盯着他手里的口袋。它们装着满满的食物。

“唔，这个，你要吃吗？”

“我……我没有钱……”

“当然是免费。怎么能让美丽的Lady破费呢？”

“那个……我，我还有个弟弟也饿着肚子……”

“虽说我可以回船上给你们做点吃的，不过可能你们不会愿意去，毕竟是海贼船阿……现在的话，给他带一点果子回去行不行？”

雪白的艾希尔桑果在散发出香歆的味道。小女孩似乎是不敢相信地看着他，在金发男人毫不犹豫地递过来两个口袋的时候狠狠点一下头。

“谢谢你！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[08]

“你说得对，伊米，他们是好人。”在远离城镇的一处山洞中，小女孩将装着食物的口袋递给自己的弟弟。

叫伊米的那个小男孩掏出雪白果子胡乱地塞进嘴里。

“我就说他们不像是坏人……但没人听我的……”他顿一下，“所有的人都还是老样子……想让他们做这次的祭品。”

“你不是已经警告过他们了？”

“那又怎样，我根本不知道那两个女人看到字条没有。而且，镇上的人一定会想办法让他们用那个的。如果我真的跳出去大叫大嚷，只怕咱们两个会被直接当成祭品，现在他们只是将我们赶出镇子，我觉得已经算是宽宏大量了。”

山洞口的光线倏然暗下。有人挡在了洞口。两个孩子贴着山洞角落站起身来，紧张地屏住呼吸。

是已经找来了吗？！警告那些人的事情被发现了？！

“请问，有谁住在这里吗？”

是一个清朗悦耳的女声。听上去没有恶意，而且最重要的是这个声音很陌生，不是岛上的居民，应该不是来找麻烦的。伊米握一下姐姐的手示意没关系，领头走出了山洞。

站在洞口的，是一个十分美丽的女子。一袭纯黑的长衣遮住她的身形，蓝银的长发在树缝间漏下的日光中宛若溪水。最惹眼的是那件黑色长衣的领口，别着一支雪白的蔷薇花，白与黑的搭配异常醒目。

“向你们打听一下，我有个朋友，之前有消息说她在这座岛，但是後来失去了联系。我是来找她的。”

“等等，你是从哪里过来的？码头没有你的船吧？”

“码头？……这里还有镇子的吗？真是好极了，等会儿到了镇上再好好问一下。”

“别！”伊米急急喊出口，“你要找人的话，问我们就可以了！岛上的人我们都认识！”

到了镇子里，只怕就会被其他人诓骗着使用赛米德了吧……

那岂不是又要多个受害者？

“哦这样阿……那好吧，你们有没有见过这个人呢？”她从怀里掏出一叠悬赏单，要拿的照片就放在悬赏单的下方。

小男孩没有理会她从最底下抽出的那张照片，只是愣愣地盯着首页那张悬赏单。纸上，戴着草帽的少年咧嘴正笑得开怀。这张脸……并不陌生。

“是……是他们！”

“嗯？”

伊米指着最上面的那一张。“他们阿，他们就在这个岛上。”

女子略带惊奇地看了一眼悬赏单。“戴草帽的Luffy吗……这还真是条……大鱼阿。”

“大鱼？！他们不是能吃的阿……”小女孩费解地抿一下嘴唇，视线挪到那叠厚厚的纸页，“你干吗随身带着这种东西？”

女子微微一笑。“因为我是个赏金猎人阿，自我介绍一下，我是白蔷薇KK。还没请教你们两位的名字呢？”

“伊米，这是我姐姐米莎洛。”

“你们还没有告诉我呢，见过这个人没有？”白蔷薇将照片重新摆到他们面前。

两个孩子的视线甫一挪上照片，便异口同声喊起来。“这个人！我们见过的！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[09]

金发男人看一眼仓库。算上今天，还有两天多的时间可以准备食材，肯定来得及。自家船长一如既往的想吃肉，那还要多去买点才是。

Franky在昨晚全员会议结束後就回到了船上。一方面是为看船，另一方面，用那家伙自己的话说，这三天的时间他要将桑尼号打理得Super完美。所谓本职工作就是如此。厨子放不下的是食材，船工放不下的是船只，船医放不下的是药材。Nami桑和Robin酱也在抓紧时间补充自己的知识，以便在日後的航海中做得更完美。骨头是音乐家，能用自己的音乐让所有人开心振奋就够了。而平时不靠谱的船长，在关键时刻靠谱就是好样的。最後剩下的那个家伙……那个家伙……

金发男人低下头挠一下自己的发丝。明明一身的肌肉，路痴又自大，动不动就拳脚相向，还是个藻类……自己到底看上他哪点？

日光照耀，稀薄的晨雾渐渐散去。瑞斯大道已经有了些行人。金发男人在街上闲逛的时候想起上次开PARTY碎掉的餐具，心说也应该补充一下了，就近拐进了一家卖厨具的店铺。

“谢谢惠顾。”

剩下的钱还要买肉……摸着口袋，他决定还是将盘子先送回船上。毕竟这些东西是易碎品。

往回走的途中，他路过一条有些熟悉的巷子。金发男人记得这是不久前看见那个小女孩的地方。一瞥之下，这次似乎又发生了点新的事情……

是一个少女，坐在巷子深处，看不清她的表情，但双肩微耸的样子，应该是在哭泣。大道上行色匆匆的人们，根本不会停下脚步，向这条幽深的小巷望上一眼。少女似乎是抬眼往这边望了一眼，又垂下头继续哭泣。

“有什么需要帮忙的吗，美丽的Lady？”金发男人在她身前站定。他看到少女的脚边，放着一把小刀和一张并不陌生的纸——赛米德。

“好心的先生，我母亲快要不行了，但我想让她……至少能度过下周的生日。”少女带着哭腔的声音在深巷中清冷地回荡。

“我家的小船医是个很优秀的医生，要不要我叫它来替你母亲看一下？”

“不，不用，先生……你不明白的。再优秀的医生也不可能起死回生。”

“这个我明白。”

“我母亲已经被死神下了判决书，医治是不可能的……”她伸手抹了一把脸颊，“除了赛米德，我想不到其他的方法。”

“将希望寄托在这种……”

“先生你不明白的！赛米德真的可以实现愿望！”少女抬起头来，眼神迫切，“这座岛上所有的人都知道！可是，”说到这里，她的眼神一瞬黯淡下去，“可是……我看见血就会昏过去……如果可以的话，能帮我许这一个愿吗？”

Sanji的视线停在少女手腕上，那里有几道青色的淤痕。不管是从语气还是理由，这样的谎言着实的不专业。但是……

他勾起唇角，十分绅士地微一躬身。“我愿意帮助您，美丽的Lady。”

“是……是吗？！”

“只要写愿望，还有自己的名字就可以了吧？用我的血？”

“是……是的。”

Sanji拿起那把小刀，锋利的边缘在他指尖上轻轻一划。纵然双手是他最为爱护的东西，但这不过是一个小小伤口，根本不需迟疑的。鲜红的血珠缓缓渗出。他伸出左手，拽过那张赛米德。

「愿这位美丽的Lady能够实现她的愿望，不管是什么。 – Sanji」

不知道是不是错觉，画面角落的小动物微微膨胀了一下，待他定睛去看，却又没有一点异样。男人将手指送进嘴里吮了一下，然後挑了唇角轻描淡写地开口。

“美丽的Lady，你看，这不是没有晕过去吗？”

“阿！你……”少女看着男人没有丝毫犹豫的清澈眼神，浑身颤抖起来。视线中的金发男人长身而起，风度翩翩地向她低头躬身。

“My pleasure.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[10]

绿发的剑士一觉醒来便发觉房间中只有自己一个。厨子不知道去了哪里，他思考了一下决定今天还是要出去走走。

他从床上坐起身来，浅金的阳光轻盈地透过窗口照到对面那张床，视线便跟着一起飘过去。白色的单子上残留着一点褶皱，像是金发男人躺过或是坐过的痕迹。他猛地想起昨晚发生过的事情。靠近的距离，凝着的视线，交缠的吐息……

就只差毫厘。

要不是Luffy超乎意料地闯进来，也许……他愣一下，突然察觉到一个问题：似乎对于这件事情，厨子并没有想象中的抵触？他甚至……连拒绝的打算都没有。

Zoro轻轻挑起唇角。

这是否意味着，下次有机会的话就可以继续了呢？

心情大好的绿发男人洗漱完毕就跨上三把刀走出房间。对面尽头的那扇门响了一声，走出来的小船医向他打招呼，看得出心情很好。在得知Zoro要去瑞斯大道後，Chopper提出跟他一起去，一方面它要去书店正好顺路，另一方面……实在是担心他一个人找不到方向……

“诶，Sanji呢？”它看一眼绿发男人背後，眨着眼睛问他。

Zoro打了个呵欠。“谁知道。也许又在哪里追着女人跑了？”

“才不会呢……”Chopper摇摇头，揪一下自己粉色的帽子，“在做好他的本职工作前，他是不会干那种事情的。”

绿发男人将手伸到它帽子上按了一下。

“你也是个称职的医生，Chopper。”

小船医立即扭起身子来。“被你这么夸奖，我才不会高兴呢你这混蛋……”

Zoro轻轻笑一下。知道，他当然知道阿。所谓伙伴，就是要做好自己的事情，然後将其他的事情放心去交托给对方。厨师的工作是很辛苦的，金发男人做的事情他也不是不看在眼里。虽然他没说过什么但不代表他就无视了那些辛苦。

小船医将他带到瑞斯大道，再三叮嘱他沿着大街走千万不要去岔路，直到Zoro答应了才放心离开。

绿头发的剑士原本就没有目的地，只是随意走走。背对着蔚蓝的海，眼前的大道以一个缓和的坡度逐渐向上。街道上的人不像夜市那么繁盛熙攘，却也足够热闹。Zoro随意地走，直到前方的一点不自然引起了他的注意。

人群在骚动，窃窃私语，向前面更远的地方指指点点。

他抬一抬眼，在环伺的人头中，忽然认出了一抹金色。甚至都不需要任何时间，在定睛的瞬间就是那个人的身影。周围的人都在看着Sanji，交头接耳地说着什么，而那个金发的厨子，宛若对自己周身的一切视若无物，只是一味向前行走。

绿发男人没有思考这其中的原因，他立刻找到了目标。此刻他只想追着那个人，看看他要去哪里，做什么。

他紧紧盯住前面那个身影。反正就这么一条大道，金发男人似乎也没打算拐去其他岔路，Zoro就远远晃在後面吊着。路人的说话声断断续续传入他耳中。

“诶，他也用了赛米德吧？不愧是……”

“小声点……我觉得不像阿。”

Zoro拧起眉，但他无暇停下听那些人说得再具体些，因为视线中那个金发的人忽然加快了脚步。他必须要快一点。再快一点才能跟上那个人。

到底……哪里出了问题？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[11]

行人渐渐稀少。越是接近岛屿腹地就越是荒僻。终于四周都不再有行人，也没有任何建筑。金发男人一直在前面，他的步幅很快，仿佛前方有非常吸引他的什么东西，不可抗拒。Zoro想不明白他如此急切是要做什么。就算昨天厨子的确问过Luffy这条道的尽头是什么，可答案只是片瓜田而已，他还想知道些什么呢？

金发的那个人越过一片坡地，下一秒倏然消失在自己的视野中。

Zoro一怔，不觉加快脚步跑过去。踏上坡地的同时，地上一道暗门正在缓缓合拢。他立即意识到那家伙一定是在这下面。没有犹豫的时间，绿发男人一跃而下。光线在背後猛然收拢，眼前陷入暂时的黑暗。

视力被剥夺，听力便灵敏起来，更何况Zoro正打满十二分的警惕。他几乎在一瞬就听到金属碰撞的声音从更下方传来，细碎不绝。就像是一架机械，在地下的什么地方持续地运行。

等到双目适应了这地方晦暗的光线，他看清自己是站在一条微微倾斜着向下的走廊。通道的尽头是一处旋转台阶，一直通往地下。只有这一条路可以走，所以说，厨子一定是沿着台阶到下去了。

“这白痴，到底在搞什么。”

绿发男人只能顺着这条唯一的通道走下去。

大概向下走了近百米，忽然间眼前绽开一片光明。Zoro发现自己从通道来到了一处平台。眼前是岛屿地下一片无比恢弘的空间，岩壁顶亮着一片白灼的芒，灯火通明。脚下是一道细细的索桥，凌空架在发着微光的深谷之上，通往对面的绝壁上一片尖角的建筑群。不绝于耳的细碎机械声就来自于那些建筑，不知道是里面的什么装置。

那建筑最高的尖顶上，悬着一面白色的旗帜。那旗帜上的图案并不眼生。至少绿发男人可以肯定，狙击王的火鸟星曾经打穿过一个一模一样的图案，彼时金红的火光如盛放的烟花，席卷过司法岛的每一个角落。

——世界政府的标志。

还真是……找到了个不得了的地方呢……

“哦呀，博士，这个人也是祭品吗？”一个沙哑的声音在空谷回荡。绿发的剑士握住腰间的利刃，眯起眼睛打量出现在尖顶上的那个中年胖子。

“以我对Roronoa Zoro的了解……很遗憾，他不是哦。”带一点懒散的语气，声音似乎隐隐有些熟悉，有种引人聆听的感觉。从胖子身後闪出一位戴着眼镜的老人，似笑非笑地遥遥俯视来访者。有炽亮的光从他单片的圆框眼镜上划过。

Zoro在看清那个人的时候浑身一震。

“是你！”

铁匠铺里，送给自己赛米德的那位老人！

老人似乎很满意他的反应，点头承认。“那么，是要我先作个自我介绍呢，还是说……你只想找回自己的伙伴？”

绿发男人沉声开口。“那白痴在哪？”

“哦，果然是为了他而来……”老人微微一笑，向左侧扬起手。随着他的动作，左手方向的建筑在一阵机械的吱嘎声中，尖顶渐渐向外翻开，赫然露出一枚巨大的白色尖晶体，通体散发着幽幽的浮光。若论大小，这晶体至少可以比得上两个桑尼号。

关键不在这里。

视线被一抹金色不自觉地吸引，绿发男人抓着刀柄的手攥得更紧一些。他看到自己要找的那个人，就立在尖晶之下，一动不动。

这距离太过遥远，那人微垂着头，始终看不清神色。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[12]

“喂白痴厨子！”

他叫的那个人静静立在原地，一点回应的意思也没有。Zoro注视着那个金发的人，心口隐隐浮上一丝不安。不知道为什么，似乎Sanji对眼下的异常一点反应也没有……这太反常了。

他蓦然想起当初自己重见撒加的那个时候，非但没有对船上其他人作出解释，更是对他们举刀相向，还砍伤了厨子的手臂。那个时候的他们是怎样的感觉……这一次终于轮到自己体会了吗？

“Roronoa，那个人现在已经是我们的伙伴了。”博士的声音不疾不徐地传来，却如刺耳的符咒，不住钻入Zoro的耳鼓。

“开什么玩笑！”绿发男人踏前几步，沿着索桥向对面走去。

成为别人的伙伴？！

别说他不信，换做船上任何一个人都不会信。

一道光芒如闪电般直取他眉心，是一枚银色的劲箭，刹那在那黯猩红色的眸中映出一点雪光。绿发男人腰际的白刀刹那出鞘，和道一文字划过一道弧光，箭矢在刃尖上被生生劈开，化作两道流光坠落脚下的深渊。Zoro面无表情地抬一下眼睛，尖顶上的胖子还保持着甩手扔出箭矢的动作。

“再向前一步就不是警告的问题了，Roronoa。”胖子的指尖依稀闪出银色。

他的警告起到了足够的效果：绿发男人扯起嘴角，猩红的眸底有邪戾的冷光盘桓而起。刹那间令人感觉，站在桥上的不是一个人而是可怖的魔兽。

“够胆就试试看。”Zoro音调沉沉，勾着唇角稳稳向前踏出一步。

胖子手腕一抖，银光化作流星般扑出。绿发男人手中的和道凌空横斩，空气在他手中绞拧出山岚过境的凶狠扭曲。

“三十六……烦恼风！”

刀风直击箭矢，一瞬分出胜负。银色的短箭被强劲的刀风狠狠旋开，偏离原来的方向，直直刺向绿发男人背後的山岩。而他的烦恼风，没作丝毫停留，破开悠长的深谷，带着呼啸的风声袭向尖顶上的两个人。

“可恶！”胖子自知拦不下他的攻势，甚至连这幢建筑都难以承受，大叫一声，抓起博士的胳膊向深谷跳去。

“你一定会再来找我的，Roronoa Zoro！”博士咬牙的声音在深谷中回荡，尾音湮没在尖顶建筑的层层碎裂声中。

绿发男人低头，只见一枚淡白的降落伞张开，在视野中越落越远。那个老头从伞下伸出一只手向Sanji的方向一指。不知道他做了什么，金发男人背後巨大的白色尖晶石突然发出异常亮眼的光芒。淡白的降落伞彻底隐匿在发着微光的谷底。就在Zoro还没来得及生出更多想法的时候，晶石白亮的光芒突然黯下，金发男人随着光芒的消失，一下子倒在地上。

Zoro一惊，顺着索桥急急跑向对面山崖。

那个白痴，怎么回事！

纤长的索桥一直通到Sanji所处的那幢建筑的底层。绿发男人跑了半天发现自己还是在桥周围打转。他恨恨咬牙骂了句混账，几个烦恼风破开了头顶的天花板。冲到天台，他立即看见了那个倒下的人。

跑过那枚巨大白色晶体的时候，他突然感到有一丝……异样。但其他的念头很快被压下去，此刻盘桓在他脑海里的就只有厨子的事情。

那个人倒在天台上，金色的发丝覆盖住海色的眸，不管那里曾经有多么生动鲜活的光，现在都被隔断开来，毫无生气。他走近他，跪在地上将他的头拢进自己臂弯。那人只是闭着眼睛，身体绵软毫无反应。他贴近金发男人的耳廓。

“喂厨子！”


	16. 《Sammyadd - 赛米德》【中】

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[13]

金发的人安静闭着眼，始终没有醒转的迹象。不管Zoro如何叫他，那包容着海色的眸始终没有睁开。

啧了一声，绿头发的剑士伸手将那个昏迷不醒的人直接抱起来，刚想大踏步走出去又觉得不妥。虽然自己是无所谓，但是这样的姿势，等这家伙醒了的话一定会闹到天翻地覆的。他想了想，将那个人挪到身後背起来，心说这样大概会好些。

到底发生了什么才会变成这样，他不知道也无从知道。明明刚才还好好站在这里，突然间就不省人事……现在只能带回去先让Chopper检查一下了。

天知道Zoro是怎么找到回头路的，反正等他一把掀开最上方的暗门，这才发觉天色已经入夜。这附近是片瓜田，没有灯光，不过头顶上方的月色足以充当照明。他向四周望了一眼，挑了一个方向迈步。

“喂！”一个很小的声音叫住他，是一个小男孩，正从一旁的瓜田里狼狈地爬起身。看得出他很小心，即便在这样的夜晚，也左顾右盼了一番，确认四周没人才敢跑过来。

“我带你回去。不能走大道……会被发现的。”不再说更多的，孩子一路小跑，沿着斜坡跑下去。在这条道路的尽头，荡开一片金红的璀璨。瑞斯大道的夜市依然灯火通明，看起来和昨晚的喧嚣相差无几。只是这一次他却终于知道在这平静的欢歌下，藏着太多不为人知的假象。

面对一个突然出现并且说要领路的小男孩，Zoro并不完全相信他。他看着那个孩子，并没有跟上他的脚步。

小孩子像是知道他的想法，回过头指一下他背後的金发男人。“谢谢他送的果子。”

绿发男人心下释然，大概就是厨子见到这孩子饿肚子，所以把食物分给他……现在，那家伙的付出得到了回应。

“你说，会被谁发现？”

“所有的人。”

“……为什么？”

孩子猛地抬起头来，盯住他的眸中闪过逼人的光芒。“这座岛上的人，都被他们控制了。如果你还想再问，解释起来太麻烦了。”

“那好吧，最後一个问题……你叫什么？”

“伊米，剑士先生。”

小男孩带着绿发男人在幽深的小巷中穿行。他对这里的每条街巷都了如指掌，两个人仿佛幽灵，悄无声息地绕过所有灯火企及的地方，从无数条在Zoro眼中一模一样的小径跑过，最後来到一幢看起来很熟悉的建筑背後。

“这是你们住的旅店的後街。自己翻窗子进去吧。我先走了……”咬了一下嘴唇，伊米补充一句，“对了，别跟其他人说见到我的事情……”

看着小男孩的身影消失在黑暗中，绿发男人凑近一扇窗敲了几下，透过那严丝合缝的窗子都能听到里面高声说笑的声音。结果自然没有令他失望。几乎在他敲响的同时，窗子一下打开，露出草帽少年熟悉的脸。

没管Luffy一脸「你怎么敲窗户进来这还真是有趣哦」的表情，Zoro向屋中扫了一眼，没见到要找的人，不觉拧眉。“Chopper回来了吗？快叫它过来。”

绿发男人将Sanji从窗子送了进去。同时，意识到大事不妙的Usopp已经冲上二楼去找Chopper，顺带通知其他房间中的伙伴。

这件事立即引起了轩然大波，所有人都高度关注起Sanji的事情。小船医一脸严肃地为昏迷不醒的厨师先生做各项临时检查。Luffy他们尽一切力量帮忙，或者尽量保持安静待着——为了不帮倒忙。绿发男人在另一边录口供，当然，问话的人是Nami和Robin。

他从怎么和Chopper一起出去，到怎么见到厨子都被问了一遍。然後，就是陈述接下来发生的事情。

“你是说……世界政府的标志？！”Robin在听到地下建筑那面旗子的时候，脸上现出深思的神色。

这座小小的岛屿……究竟为什么会和那地方有所关联呢？

能够惊动世界政府的话，究竟……这座岛上藏着怎样的秘密？！

仿佛上次在司法岛夺回Robin……这次他们要面对的敌人，大概也是那象征着最高权力的——世界政府。

Nami叹了口气，说出的话却没有分毫胆怯或退缩。“看样子，这次又是无意中碰了个不该插手的领域呢。嘛，反正也不是第一次了。”

“嗯，把他们全部打飞出去就可以了吧。”船长点了点头一脸严肃。

Nami一拳砸上Luffy的脑袋。“白痴阿你！要优先考虑Sanji君的事情！”

“的确，事情果然没有那么简单……”Chopper打断了其他人的对话，“我还不知道昏迷的原因，需要进一步检查。我先带他回船上。”

“那么Franky，你跟Chopper先回船上。现在发生了这种事，桑尼号也需要看紧点。”航海士下达了命令。

“放心吧，有本大爷在，一定Super努力地保护好桑尼号！”Franky举起双手摆了个Super的姿势。

看着立即动身的小船医，绿发男人张了张嘴，刚想说什么却被Nami抢下了话头。

“Zoro，你说完再去。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[14]

“怎样了，Chopper？”Franky注视着一脸严肃的小船医。距离他们带Sanji回来检查已经过去了至少两个小时。

小船医不无忧虑地摇头，眼泪开始在它眼中打转。“一切方法我都试过了……可是……”

“也许要弄清楚他昏迷的原因才行。”船匠摸着自己的下巴，因走廊中传来的脚步声而回过头。下一秒钟，舱门被一把推开。

Zoro站在门口保持着推开门的姿势，看一眼床上的人再看一眼Chopper，立即明白了。

“很多药物都试过了。还有一些其他可能的方法，可……可是……”Chopper的声音带上了哭腔，“我给Sanji用的最後一种药，如果到天明还不能醒来，就没办法了。”

绿发男人走过几步，将一张字条交给Franky，然後把手按在小船医的头上。“你已经做得很好了，Chopper……接下来的交给我吧。”

按照字条上Nami的指示，Franky要把船泊到远离码头的地方，以防不测。既然这地方和世界政府扯上了某些关系，就不能再大意下去了。小船医吸了吸鼻子，跟Franky离开了房间。在事情完结前他们要保证这艘船的安全。

目送两个人离开，Zoro将视线挪到安静躺着的那个人身上。和他精神满满吵吵嚷嚷的样子截然不同，安静下来的厨子简直是……破绽百出。对，破绽百出且毫无防备，现在自己闭着眼睛都可随时数出他的上百条破绽。可是他发现自己一点也不想戳破它们。绿发男人觉得花费长久，长久的时间来看着他是一件很值得的事。

……当然，也许只是在那个人不会知道的前提下。

他伸出手轻轻拨弄那人的发丝。金色，柔软，流水一般溺过他的指节。指尖上的温度证实自己触到了那个人的脸颊。他愣了一下，希望厨子能跳起来指着自己的鼻子哪怕是大骂一通。可那个人始终毫无知觉地躺在那里，一动不动。

这实在是最不像他的一刻了。

Zoro感到自己的头脑中是一片空白。明明自己才是最接近真相的那个，明明应该由自己来告诉大家发生了什么，可事实上自己什么都不知道。他只能近乎于机械地说出自己看见的一切，即使和真相还有一段相当遥远的距离。

「等待」这件事情，放在他Roronoa Zoro身上，曾经不过是睡一觉的时间。然而现在正值深夜，在这个所有人都应当陷入酣睡的时刻，他却异常清醒。而烦躁，焦虑正在逐渐侵袭他左边的胸口。

船身随着波浪微微晃动，桑尼号已经悄无声息地离开码头。

“厨子。”

“白痴。”

“卷眉毛。”

“色河童。”

“……”

“……”

他张了张嘴，最後仿佛下定什么决心，俯下身凑到金发男人的耳边。

“……Sanji。”

难得叫出这样的音节，Zoro不觉屏息等待，但……直接叫出这个名字情况也不见好转。绿发男人抿一下唇，心说就等到天亮，如果Chopper的药物再不起作用，就不能再等下去了。一定要想其他的办法。

绿发男人盘膝坐在地上，撑着下颌继续不知其长的等待。

「你一定会再来找我的，Roronoa Zoro！」那个老头的声音突然从记忆深处窜出，在脑海中翻腾叫嚣。

一切一切都在眼前重现。

……原来如此。

绿发男人蓦然醒悟，这正是那个人向自己下的战书。而“让厨子醒来”就是这场战争的战利品。猛地，剑士感到有一团火在胸口烈烈烧起。他闭上眼睛，伸手覆上腰际的刀柄。金属的冰冷质感令他焦虑烧炽的心重新沉静下来。

很好。敢这样挑衅，胆量不小阿。

看来，那帮家伙似乎很期待自己与他们做个决断……

缓缓摩挲剑柄的手指停下动作。剑士缓缓睁开双眼，黯猩红色的眸底卷起危险的流光。他冷然的神色摈却了一切情绪的波动，这一刻他宛若丛林中最完美的猎者。才不管是海军还是世界政府的人，在他面前，只要是猎物，必将残喘着耗尽生命。

男人浅浅勾起一抹邪戾的笑容，撕裂沉重凝着的空气。

就如他们所愿！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[15]

第一次见到那个其实应当是敌人的老人是在铁匠铺里，Zoro理所应当地以为那只是个普通铁匠。而现在看来，自己错得有些离谱，那家伙非但不是普通人，更是百分之百的敌人。

剑士已欣然决定接下他的战书。

半夜的时候，小船医进来照看Sanji。又做了些常规检查，但是结果和之前一样，毫无理由地昏迷不醒……天海的交界终于泛起清晨第一缕晖光。没有任何醒来的迹象，最後的药物也宣告无效。Chopper咬牙摇头。

“不行……”

眼见小船医就要再一次哭出来，绿发男人伸手按在它的帽子上，稍稍加了些力告诉它坚强是怎样的力道。

“喂Chopper，还有办法的……你先好好照看这家伙。”

抬起头来用含泪的眼睛看着Zoro，Chopper明白写着一脸征询的表情。不过绿发男人什么都没有说，起身最後看一眼那个躺着不醒的人，径自走了出去。

没有其他的办法。

这大概就是「解铃还须系铃人」吧。

铁匠铺位于瑞斯大道上，比起那些旁枝末节的小巷，原本是整座岛上最容易找的地方。但现在有两个问题比较严重，其一，桑尼号已经离开了正对着瑞斯大道的码头；其二，要去铁匠铺的是一个走直线都会迷路的人。

“可恶，怎么走来走去都是这些鬼东西！”Zoro用刀拨开又一丛细叶的蕨类植物，恨恨地咬牙。

很好，好极了。再翻过一堆看起来长得完全没分别的植物，绿发男人从清晨一直走到中午，忍耐力也要到极限了。忽然他眼前一亮，终于不再是苍翠繁茂的植物。Zoro发现自己竟然是站在一座山脚下。在离自己不远的地方有一个山洞，并且……大概是听见自己拨开枝叶的声音，从洞中探出一颗小小的脑袋。

“咦？！剑士先生！”

“呃……是你？”绿发男人不免吃惊，会在这种地方见到那个叫伊米的小男孩。

伊米很开心地跑过来打招呼。

自己为什么会在这里不是重点，重点是……“喂伊米，你，能带我去找铁匠铺的那个老头吗？”

听到这个问题，Zoro感到那个瘦小的身体微微震了一下。“剑士先生，你……找他做什么？”

“做什么……当然是应战了。”他的手搭在腰间的刀柄上，就像在说去吃饭一样自然。

“我不想回镇子，”伊米深呼吸一下，“但我可以带你到瓜田那里，去地下的入口在那里。那个人，是一定会回去的……”

反正只要能找到那个家伙，去哪里都无妨。绿发男人跟着小男孩潜到岛屿中央的瓜田。看守瓜田的那位大叔，伊米说是海军伪装的村民，表面上看守瓜田，实际上是守着地下入口。于是Zoro相当随意地将那位大叔放倒，之後就盘膝坐在地上等。在他正前方是瑞斯大道几乎目不可视的遥远街景。不管那个家伙什么时候回来，必然会第一眼看到他。

绿发男人斜睨一眼似乎铁了心坐在不远处的伊米。“你不走吗？”

小男孩略显憋屈地看他一眼。“如果你觉得我碍事，我可以坐得再远些……”

“随你。”绿发男人没再说什么，径自闭上了眼睛。大半个下午似乎就这样度过了。直到金红的夕阳光芒铺肆在眼前的大道上，一个熟悉的身影拖着长影出现在长街的尽头。

Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开双眸，神色淡漠地盯着由远及近的那个人。虽然没有说话也没有任何动作，但有毫不压制的冰冷气息霎那在空中席卷流窜。在绿发男人面前，博士带着玩味的笑容停下了脚步。

“我就知道还会再见到你的，Roronoa Zoro。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[16]

时间稍许倒回一些，这是发生在前一个晚上的事情。

就在Zoro离开旅店，草帽海贼团还聚在Luffy的房间里开会的时候，一支白色的蔷薇花悄无声息地从漆黑的夜色中袭来，精准地嵌上二楼的窗子夹缝。

Robin曾拥有的经历——逃亡与暗杀——让她立刻就察觉到了这件事，即便她本人根本就没有回过房间。黑发的女子几步走到窗边伸手推开，一只手臂便从头顶墙壁上探下来，递过这支花。连同花梗上的字条一起。

“有人在窗上留下了这件东西！”她说得轻描淡写，然後将手中字条递给船长。

Luffy接过字条，其他人一下子围上来。

「这座岛上的秘密，不是那么容易勘破的。明晚五点，岛屿背面的丛林，祭坛见。」

Luffy拧一下眉，捏起下巴横看竖看。“什么呀！”

长鼻子狙击手突然大叫一声，露出大惊失色的神情。“这可能是个陷阱，Luffy！”

“哈？！”

“我知道这个人，这个发出讯息的人……”他指着那支蔷薇，“是个赏金猎人，白蔷薇KK！很有可能是冲着我们的人头来的！”

赏金猎人和海军都是一头的。所以，如果这座岛和世界政府有关，她和那帮人也有很大可能站在同一阵营。Usopp的担忧不无道理。

“我倒是觉得可以会一会这位赏金猎人。”Robin弯起嘴角，“似乎感受不到什么恶意呢。”

对于这位考古学家而言，字条中提到的「祭坛」也引起了足够的兴趣。那些能够触及过去的沉重的东西，总能吸引着她前行。她享受寻找并将一切的碎片重新拼接的过程，像是完成一件超卓的艺术品，存于这世上唯一的……真实。

于是第二天，其他人急着回船看望Sanji，Nico Robin独自踏上了前往祭坛的路。虽说Brook提出过一同前往，不过她还是谢绝了。

在岛屿後方茂盛的丛林中，她顺利地找到了藤蔓缠绕的祭坛。虽然叫祭坛，实际上只有几块刻着文字的破败遗迹能证明这里曾经的辉煌。十分遗憾，这里的东西和她想知道的历史本文无关，所有的记载只代表着这座岛屿的过去。

“等你很久了。”一个悦耳的女声从一株高大的坡垒上传来。

Robin抬起头，看见了邀自己前来的那个人。蓝银发色的女子坐在树梢上，黑色的长衣迎着丛林的风飘飘摆摆，领口雪色的蔷薇花即使逆着光也依旧夺目。白蔷薇随手指向树下绑着青藤的一块巨石。

“那块石头的後面有你需要的东西。我觉得是这样的。”

Robin绕过去，拿起石头後面放着的一个厚纸袋。“这是……”

“研究笔记……”赏金猎人笑一下，“恶魔之子哟，你知道这座岛是要怎样「使用」的吗？那些人，才是真正的「恶魔」。”

Robin再一次抬起头来。隔过一个遥远的距离，她确信自己从那双眸中看见了平静的悲切。

“这样的悲剧还是不要再发生的好。虽然我不知道能有多大用处，但还是希望这个东西能救下你们的伙伴。”

“你去过了，那个地下基地？”

“当然，就在Roronoa离开之後。多亏了他将那里闹了一场，我才趁乱找到了这东西。”

“这样做真的好吗，赏金猎人？”Robin掂了一下手中的袋子。它们的真正重量，比拿在手里要沉重得多。

白蔷薇坐在树梢微微耸肩，晃一下脚轻盈地落地。银蓝的长发扬起弧度如荡涤而过的溪水。悲切被掩去，她的神色恢复平静。

“没人看见我。更何况就算说到本职工作，”她闭上一只眼睛笑得狡黠，“我只是个小小的角色，怎么可能抓得住草帽海贼团这么大的鱼呢？”

“既如此，非常感谢。”

挥一下手，蓝发女子分开一旁的野芭蕉，隐没在那抹浓重的荫绿之後。

Robin捏紧手中的研究笔记，心知也许这一次，自己手中的东西才是结束的关键。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[17]

在考古学家Nico Robin独自踏上寻找祭坛的路程之後，草帽海贼团的船长和余下的人一起回到了隐匿在丛林附近海域的桑尼号。出乎意料的是，整艘船上竟然只剩下Franky一个人。

“Zoro和Sanji都不在了。现在Chopper去找人了。”

“哈？！这么说来，Sanji已经没事啦？”Usopp明显松了一口气，伸手抹一下额头。

可是并不像他想象的那样轻松，Franky摇起头，异常严肃地反驳。“不是这样的。整件事情都相当不妙。”

橘发的航海士眯一下眼睛，精明如她立即察觉到了这句话中的不确定。一定发生了一些连Franky自己也不清楚的奇怪事情。Nami抱起双臂。“到底发生了什么？”

接下来，Franky讲述了之前发生的事情。原来，在天将破晓的时候Zoro就消失了。那时Franky正带着Chopper在底舱检查船身，在他们察觉到这件事情的同时，Sanji也失去了踪影。没有人知道厨师先生是何时醒来又是何时离开。不过小船医十分肯定的是，他们两个人并不是一起离开的，因为气味下了船就分道扬镳了。同样道理，没有陌生人的味道所以Sanji也不可能是在昏迷中被其他的人带走。唯一的解释就是他已经醒了，然後自行离开了桑尼号。

没有解释也没有交代，那两个人根本没有任何理由这样做。Chopper分身乏术，当务之急是追上刚醒来的Sanji，所以Zoro只好先放到一边。至于现在嘛，船匠摊一下手，表示还是不知道发生了什么。

“不管怎样，先找到他们吧！”黑发少年一扣头顶的草帽，率先向船舷走去。

“那么都给我听好，无论发生什么，都不要跟那张纸扯上关系。”航海士伸出一根手指，表情肃顿，“你们要做的只有一件事，把Zoro和Sanji君给找回来，明白吗？”

“不，没有这个必要。”

一个安静沉稳的声音忽然划过空气，是Robin。这位冷静知性的女子带着一个厚厚的纸袋，分开茂盛的桫椤，出现在桑尼号的一侧。那双宝石蓝色的眸径直落到人群中央的Luffy身上，Robin笃定地开口。“我知道他们在哪里。或者……他们即将前往哪里。”

她的手，抓得紧了些。

一切答案，都在手上的这份研究笔记中。

“先让我简单地讲一下事情的原委，你再决定怎么做吧，Luffy。”

少年的视线穿透繁盛的丛林，漆黑的眸没有分毫迟疑。“你只需要告诉我，Zoro和Sanji在哪里。”

要做什么，要怎样做都将是他自己的决定。和之前发生了什么，为什么会发生都毫无关联。自己的做法是不会因为那些事情而改变的，所以Luffy一点也不在意它们。就如同他当初没兴趣听Nami的过去一样，现在他也不想听这种所谓的背後的故事。

根本就是毫无意义的事情嘛。有障碍的话，跨过去就好了。有敌人的话，打飞就好了。就是这样。

Robin愣一下，随即露出一个轻缓的笑容。

“他们就在你去过的那片瓜田的地下。一定会去的。”

“好！那么，全员出发！”黑发的少年举起拳，一呼百应。夕阳金红的光在甲板上打出一道长长的影。

就在此刻，铁匠铺的那个老板，被称为博士的老人，带着一抹得意的笑容，正面迎上绿发剑士那冰冷噬人的目光。

“你的伙伴还好吗，Roronoa Zoro？”

绿发男人没有说话，只是冷冷盯着他。

“嘛，不要这样，眼见好戏就要开场了呢。”老人不再理会他，只是拖着踢踢踏踏的步伐走过他身畔，径自走向那扇通往地下空间的暗门。

“铮——”一声清响，秋水出鞘，堪堪抵上博士的後颈。寒意肆虐，老人被迫停下脚步。

“你到底在耍什么把戏。”Zoro的声音平平淡淡，听不出一点感情。

“这其实阿，是关乎我的梦想的一件事，有兴趣听听吗，海贼猎人Roronoa Zoro？”

“抱歉，比起你那乏味的故事，我更想知道厨子怎样了。”

“有伙伴真是好阿……”发出一声不明的喟叹，老人转过头，单片眼镜反过一丝锋锐的芒，他露出一抹邪气的笑，“那么就跟我下去。我可向你起誓……答案即将揭晓。”

** **

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[18]

像是知道那把黑刀终究不会刺向自己的後颈，博士发动机括，噙着嘴角的笑容消失在开启的暗门之下。绿发男人冷冷盯着他的一举一动，最终跟在他身後一跃而下。

比起砍了这家伙，他知道，自己更需要的是答案。

或者……真相。

伏在远处瓜田里的伊米屏息看着他们，直到两个人都消失在地面之下才带着满身尘土爬起身来。突然间小男孩浑身一震，死死盯住长街的尽头。因为压着夕阳最後一抹余晖出现在那个方向的，不是别人，正是那个金发的哥哥。

之前在那个赏金猎人手里看到了这些人的悬赏单，所以伊米知道他们都是非常强的人。但是在这座岛上，强大是远远不够的。“赛米德”的力量，他从来不认为有人可以抵抗……

距离太远，他看不见那人的眼神表情，但是从那略显迟缓的姿势他就知道……这个人已经不再是那个温柔的会将食物分给他和米莎洛的人了……小男孩眼睁睁地看着他用熟悉得恍若出入过无数次的动作打开暗门，身形一晃便消失在视野中。

“呜……”又多了一个受害者吗。原本还希望他不会是下一个，现在亲眼见到，自己只能更加肯定这个事实。

说不想救他是不可能的，明明是那么好的人。但是没有别的办法。现在他和米莎洛已经是自身难保了。伊米的眼前忽然出现米莎洛的开心笑容，为那些雪白香甜的果子而露出的笑容。他免不了地担忧，如果她知道这个人也不能幸免……会是怎样的表情呢？

伊米突然全身都颤抖了一下，有种说不出的什么东西如电流一般沸腾过全身的血液，在耳畔不断叫嚣呼喊。如风暴过後露出的第一抹光，小男孩蓦然明白，这一次——哪怕只有这一次，第一次或者也是最後一次——他不应再退缩。

狠狠攥一下拳，他下定决心，转身向长街尽头跑去。

希望……能赶上就好了。

Roronoa Zoro跟着博士来到地下。与外界隔绝开来的同时，细碎的金属碰撞声立时传入他耳中。老人没有停留，顺着走廊继续向下。于是绿头发的剑士跟着他走过通道，直到重新站在索桥的面前。深谷对面那幢被刀风毁去的建筑望去一片瓦砾。而隔过不远，那枚引人注意的巨大晶体依然静静矗立，通体散发着幽白不祥的光。

不知道为什么，他就是觉得这样的光芒十分令人不快。

博士已经走到索桥的中央，摆手示意Zoro跟上。他的嘴角隐隐扬起，视线似有似无地瞥过白晶。

“就快来了吧，我的祭品哟……你将会是我最无上完美的祭品。”

当Zoro走到索桥中央的时候，老人已经来到对面的山崖上。他若有所示地伸手向那枚晶石一指，视线投向来路。他的眼神令绿发男人知道自己身後正在发生什么。

随着博士扬起的手，那枚白色晶体开始发出耀眼的光，整座岩洞都被它照得通明。在这片近乎不真实的光线中，Zoro回过头，看见了自己正在想的那个金发的人。黑色西装，金色微乱的发丝，站定在索桥边缘，一种熟悉却又陌生的气息盘桓而起。

“厨子……”

博士嘴角的笑意已经无法控制地肆虐开来，单片眼镜闪过一丝逼人的光。

就算连他也无法完全掌控「赛米德」的力量，但毫无疑问它是奏效的！这个人出现在这里就是最好的证明！但接下去，效果如何就不那么好说了。根据研究。遇强愈强是「赛米德」的真理，那么此刻「黑足Sanji」站在这里，这里会演变成一种怎样的发展呢？

确定而又不确定，自相矛盾的未知元素。

多么令人期待，不是吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[19]

博士一直举着他的手，巨大的晶石似乎是在他遥遥的控制下发出或深或浅的光芒。Zoro注视着老人脸上逐渐浮现出的志得意满的表情。他在无比狂热地参与一件事情，并以此为乐。

“简单来讲……阿！每一次公布结论的时候都是这么令人热血沸腾！”博士推一下单片眼镜，看不出丝毫苍老地亢奋起来，“没有多少观众真是我举世无双的遗憾！我在此宣布，我已经控制了他的大脑！也就是说现在他的一举一动，都为我所用！我想这一定是我献与赛米德的，最完美的祭品！黑足Sanji！”

说话间，从晶石背後默默转出三个人，守在老人的身後，神色漠然地盯着Zoro。绿发男人认得正中的那个胖子，上次才打过一个照面。毫无疑问这三个人出现在这里，是为了保障博士的安全，阻止自己夺回厨子。剑士独自站在索桥的中央，脚下是可见微光的深谷，而背後站着的那个金发的人，据说被夺去了心智不知是敌是友。

那个白痴！在搞什么！

“你想要做什么？”

“唔这是个好问题。”博士赞许地拍了拍手掌，“抛开你们的事情不提的话，我想要的无非是自我证明，让这个世界承认我非凡卓越的头脑，我是绝对不输于贝卡邦克的天才。”他的表情忽然开始扭曲，“可是为什么他就能得到世界政府的器重，妈的为什么我明明顶着世界政府的名号，却要在这个无名小岛上整天像老鼠一样做着暗无天日的事情！我！究竟哪一点比不上那个家伙！”

Zoro冷眼看着他的咬牙切齿。面对这种展开，他不能确定自己做什么才能对那个白痴厨子有好处。

老人忽然停止了自言自语，他对绿发男人恻然一笑。“既然现在说到了你们的事情……”他向剑士摊开一只手，“人头。如果得不到你们的，他的也足够。”

Zoro猛地伸指推起秋水的刀柄。“铮——”一声清响，在岩洞中回荡。

脚下的吊桥微微晃动。侧目间，他发现身後那个金发的人，似乎向前走了一步，并无意识地轻轻摇了一下头。

“唔，如果你愿意用自己来换他的话，我可以考虑放他走。要知道，你的脑袋比他更有份量。当然，如果是你们船长的最好……”

“野心不小阿，不过……”剑士缓缓抽出黑刀，利刃出鞘的声音寸寸化作催命的魔符，“我是不会让你夺走的，任何一个伙伴。”

“是吗？”博士指一下他的背後，露出一抹诡谲的笑。

“那么，先为我们献上一曲华丽的叛歌吧，完美的牵线人偶先生？”

下一秒钟危险的气息倏然而至。Zoro猛地转身，秋水的刀背如千百次地抵上那人的黑色皮鞋。然而这一次，从刀上传来的力道强得超乎意料，细细的索桥竟然荡到一个离奇的弧度。那个人的眉目被飞扬的金发遮掩，依然看不见表情。Zoro狠狠咬牙，知道那个老头说的一点都不错。现在与他动手的人，已经不再是他认识的那个人。

“厨子！”

似乎是对这个称呼还残存着一点反应，金发男人的身形微微一滞。然而博士眯起眼睛，单片眼镜反过一丝明亮的高光，镜片後的视线莫测高深。他将手举得更高一些，晶石发出一道更强烈的光。Sanji的动作立时变得流畅起来。金发男人伸手攀住索桥的扶手，另一只脚以想要噬人的凌厉，迅如闪电般袭来。Zoro退後半步，将刀柄对准那人腰际就要敲过去……

“咣——”一阵巨响，却不是来自于这里的任何一个人。连博士也不禁一愣，抬头望去。只这一刻，金发男人的动作也跟着定住。

接连不断的巨响来自于众人头顶。岩壁在剧烈震动，晶石的光芒照亮上方，只见岩壁上，几道缝隙在不断扩大，几乎就是眨眼的时间，岩顶竟然层层碎裂！大小不一的碎石挟着狠戾的风声从索桥一侧落向下方的深谷。本就摇动不已的索桥在巨石的雨中，随时都可能被砸断。

Zoro想也不想便伸手出去，将那个脑袋揪过来圈进怀里。

妈的本来就神志不清，再敲傻了要怎么办？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[20]

绿发男人用一只手将Sanji牢牢固定在怀里。另一只手上的黑刀毫不费力地将落到头顶的石块全部斩作两半。那个金发的人出乎意料的顺从，没有任何挣扎，更也许只是现在的他根本就没有意识。

一个影子随着无数巨石一同落下，头顶上方的地面被生生砸穿，细碎的星光洒落。Zoro还未来得及看，便听到熟悉的喊声。

“呜哦哦哦哦哦哦！”

“Luffy！”和碎石一并跳下来的，不是自家那个莽撞的船长还能是谁！

少年身在半空就发现了自己的敌人。几枚银色的短箭忽然从对面的建筑中破风而至。这种东西哪里能难住未来的海贼王？长长的手臂勾住对面山崖上建筑的尖顶，眨眼之间闪过短箭冲向对面。

与此同时，从上方传来Nami抱怨的喊声。“白痴阿！谁让你把地面砸穿的！”

“我我我我做你的掩护，尽管放心地向前冲吧Luffy！”

刚听见他们的话音，绿发男人脚下忽然一松。细细的索桥终于未能幸免地被一块巨石砸中，从正中间断作两半。Zoro一惊，已经带着金发男人一起跌下深谷。

“Zoro！”长长的橡胶手眼看临近，却又被几枚该死的短箭拦住了去路。

沙哑的声音桀桀笑起，一个中年胖子掂着手中的箭矢出现在建筑顶端。“你的对手是我，草帽小子！”

“可恶！”Luffy不得不闪开另一枚短箭，俯下身子的刹那有高热的白雾蒸腾，“二档！”

来不及再看战局，甚至Robin的手臂已经从头顶伸展下来，可惜还是差了那么一丁点时间，在她抓住之前，Zoro与Sanji便已坠向下方的黑暗。

不管怎样，自己想办法吧！

绿发男人伸手勾了一下索桥细细的扶手，虽然想吊在上面，但那道细绳毫无悬念地崩断。也托了这一点力道的福，两人下坠的方向被带得往岩壁那边偏了一些。绿发男人一手是放不开的人，另一只手紧握着秋水。他看着离得越来越近的岩壁，毫不犹豫地挥下手中的刀。

锋锐无比，可斩鬼神的利刃破开坚硬的岩壁一路向下。

金铁相交的声音划过耳膜。上方的光芒在逐渐减弱，他们滑向谷底的速度越来越慢。终于，秋水牢牢嵌入岩壁，两人就这样定在半空。头顶巨大晶石的光芒已经淡泊得几乎看不见，来自于谷底的微光倒是愈发明显。Zoro记得上一次，胖子带着博士就是跳下深谷逃走的。

不知道，下面是什么？

是有其他建筑还是……另有出路？

厨子一直非常安静，安静得没有任何动作。虽说他这样老实待着有助于自己维持平衡，可Zoro还是觉得简直糟透了。他实在不习惯面对一个死气沉沉的厨子。就算那个家伙一直骂一直跟自己作对，也好过现在的无知无觉，任人摆布。此刻那个身体绵软无力，金色的脑袋垂在自己肩侧。Zoro甚至能感到他柔软的发丝轻贴着自己的脖颈。他收紧自己的手臂，更用力地拥紧那人细瘦的腰。

这好像……是从未有过的感觉。自己的身体似乎印得最深刻的便是那人不逊于自己的强悍力道，没办法，无数场架打来的熟悉。要说最近一次感到不太一样的……就是在旅店的房间里，整颗心脏简直都要跳出喉咙。不过可惜那时被Luffy搅了局，否则他一定不会放过那样的机会。

眼下，属于金发男人的温度像是种生长迅速的藤蔓植物，沿着手臂刹那便攀至前胸，一直到心口。有什么说不上来的东西好像从冬眠中苏醒，开始在那个地方不住抓挠。他侧过头，那人白皙的脖颈就在与自己咫尺的地方。只要……只要自己低一下头，就可以触得到。

金发的人一味沉睡，始终不肯醒的样子。他叹一口气，低头凑到那人耳畔，近乎于贴着他的耳廓，缓缓开口。

“你个白痴，这么容易就被人控制了吗。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[21]

“我的研究是举世无双的！你就算毁了这里的一切也不可能毁掉我的心血！赛米德是精神领域的极限！”博士咬牙切齿地看着几乎将眼前建筑尽数毁去的草帽少年，面容扭曲着笑起来。

开了二档的Luffy只用了一招就打倒了用短箭的胖子。在一阵可怖的崩裂声中，胖子立足的天台支离破碎，那个家伙也跟着被埋进瓦砾，生死不知。草帽少年落在旁边另一座建筑的尖顶上，伸手指着博士，满腔怒火。

“我要将你打飞出去！”

“把我打飞出去？！”博士不无威胁地向那枚通体发光的巨大白晶伸出手，鼻梁上的单片眼镜闪过一丝深邃狡邪的光，“轻举妄动的话，你会後悔的！”

“谁管阿！就算是为了米伊，我也一定要将你打飞出去！”

Usopp满脸黑线地纠正他。“是伊米！”

如果不是那个叫伊米的孩子，他们根本不会这么快就找到这里。

「戴草帽的哥哥，你要去救那个金发的哥哥吧？能不能，救救这座岛？！」

那个一直躲在瓜田里的小男孩终于下定决心。这一次，就算拼了性命，他也一定要将这几句话告诉那群人。他飞奔过来，努力克制着眼泪不流出来，拼命吸着鼻子才说完那几句话。

「我知道你很强，你们都很强……这座岛已经被博士控制了，他用赛米德控制了人心，让所有人都去害其他的人……那个金发的哥哥也被他害了，成了他的祭品……我和米莎洛都知道那个哥哥是好人，从来没有人会把食物分给我们……但是，但是我救不了他。我们两个迟早也会被赛米德害死……你们……你们能不能把博士打倒，把所有人都打醒，救救这座岛？！我……不知道救那个哥哥的办法，但我不想看着更多的人死掉！」

小男孩的话很简单，甚至没有任何证据证明这些句子的真实性，但每个人都不会怀疑分毫。原本秘密穿行于树林间的人都定下身形，等着船长的号令。在众人的目光中，Luffy紧紧攥住拳。

「好阿。就让我把他们都打醒！而且，我也不会放弃，我的任何伙伴！」

「戴草帽的哥哥，」伊米的眼泪终于流下来，「我……带你们去地下入口！」

丝丝白色的蒸汽在周身升腾，皮肤也变作灼烫的红色，少年压下眉睫，缓缓抬起手按一下草帽，帽沿下黯色的眸泛起一丝冷光，盯住狂傲大笑的老人。

“草帽小子！要想让黑足Sanji醒过来，你只能求我！”博士眼底扬起狂热绝烈的光，“你要是敢打碎晶石，他就再也不会醒过来！哈哈哈哈！这世上除了我，再也没人知道怎么使用它！”

“是吗？有了研究笔记难道还不行？”Nami不无威胁地眯一下眼睛，蓝色的天候棒挟卷起风雷。她已准备万全，随时可以出手。

听见这话，老人只是阴恻恻笑一下。“如果你觉得能够破解我的研究笔记，就尽管去做，我二十余年的研究成果，你要是能在一夕之间学会，我就立刻自尽。”

橘发的少女立时拧起眉心。大概这个老头说的不是假话。Robin在拿到那份研究笔记的同时就看过了，的确是用了加密的方式书写，一时之间难以破译。

“好阿你去死阿！要我帮忙吗！”“快去死吧你这混蛋！”

Nami瞥一眼躲在石砾後跟着起哄的Usopp和Chopper，满脸黑线。“你们到底是来干嘛的！有工夫说这些有的没的还不如下去救人！”暴跳的航海士干脆利落地飞起两脚将Usopp和Brook踢下深谷，“自己想办法着陆！”

“哟嚯嚯嚯……”骨头飞在半空中迷惑不解，“为什么是我？！”

“阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿关键时刻还要看本大爷的改造版「Usopp阿阿阿」！”

看着长长的绳索从深谷中飞上来牢牢勾住悬崖侧面的尖石，Nami这才松一口气。Usopp的话大概是没问题了，至于骨头，据说直接摔在地上也不会有事——Robin和Franky曾在Thriller Bark的地面上亲眼见识过他砸出的深坑。

总之，Zoro和Sanji就拜托你们了！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[22]

“那两个人下去了是吗……怎么能让你们轻易得手……”博士危险地眯一下眼睛，单片眼镜泛过冰冷的光。他抬手指着晶石，不知道做了什么那白晶的光芒倏然黯下，紧跟着便重新亮起。

“给我干掉他！”

博士这句话说完，四周看上去却和之前的情况没有任何差别，草帽海贼团几个人暗自警戒着，可他们周围没有一点变化。唯有老人逐渐笑起的嘴角透出越来越张狂的邪气，让所有人都觉得他并非虚张声势……有什么事情，正在发生。

一声劲响，从破碎的瓦砾间又飞出一枚银色的箭。是那个胖子！草帽少年一侧身轻巧避开。然而这一次，短箭并没有越过他而是……它在空中一声爆响，猛然炸开。

无数细白的沙砾从断处射出。那些看似沙砾的东西，全部是晶石棱角尖锐的细碎颗粒，威力竟毫不亚于散弹枪！少年伸手挡住眼睛，却还是被划伤了手臂，顿时现出无数血痕。

胖子沙哑而得意的声音穿过空气。

“博士……血。”

老人望着少年，露出再不遮掩的狂热笑容。

“我得到了。哈哈哈哈哈我得到了！草帽Luffy，你的首级我就收下了！有你的话，黑足Sanji我就可以先搁在一边了。你才是我的终极目标！”他向巨大晶石举起的手始终没有放下。此刻，白色的巨石仿佛受到他的召唤，光芒逐渐变强。

少年站得离那块白色晶石太近，全身都被白色的光芒笼罩，宽大的帽沿遮住他的面容，看不清表情。听见这样挑衅的内容，他居然一反常态地静静站在原地。

“我有种……不好的预感。”Nami眯起一点眼睛，空气似乎正变幻成黏着铅沉的感觉。

“我虽然是个不被重视的科学家，但我的研究成果就是我最大的力量。就让你们体会一下，科学的可怖之处吧！”

蓦然想起Miss GoldenWeek的颜色陷阱，Luffy那种单纯的家伙，对这种暗示最没辙了……Nami感到一丝心悸不断蔓延，她毫不怀疑这个老头的手段，也是类似的伎俩。航海士神色凝重地开口。“Chopper，果然留你在这是正确的……我想，你现在就要准备好镇静剂。”

“动手吧，草帽Luffy！”

伴着博士低沉的笑声，一语不发的少年缓缓向前踏出一步。与此同时航海士一声大喊“就是现在”，小船医抛出一管针剂。又一枚劲箭从废墟中甩出！眼看还在半空中的镇静剂就要被打碎，突然从Luffy背後长出无数截手臂，最远的那只准确地抓住了针剂！针管改变方向，以毫厘之差避开了劲箭，转瞬间被送到船长背後。Franky的炮弹猛然击中胖子所在的废墟，巨大的响声在地下回荡，无数尘埃腾起遮住了视野。

“咳！咳咳！”博士一边咳着一边挥开眼前弥散的尘土。

可恶！发生什么了？！到底怎样了？！

草帽小子究竟有没有按照自己的要求动手？！

“真是的。有这么一个船长，太麻烦了……关键时刻难道要靠我们才行吗？！”橘发的少女的声音虽然在叹息，却暗含得意，丝毫听不出埋怨的腔调。

尘埃渐渐散去，眼前的画面重新变得清晰。只见航海士脚下踩着的，正是被一双长长的橡胶手绑成一团的草帽少年。她揪着一只打了结的橡胶手又拽了拽，确定真的是给捆结实了。虽然不是绳子，看样子这却是比绳子更管用的东西……而博士自以为是杀手锏的那个家伙，正张着大嘴睡得正香。

“还好赶上了！”小船医抚着自己的胸口，如释重负地呼了口气。

“看样子，血是他们利用的媒介，只怕之前Sanji也是这样，赛米德也应当是同样的原理。”Robin站在不远处托着腮分析。

“那就好办了。其他人全部退下。Franky，敌人就交给你了！”Nami耸一下肩膀，弯起唇角。

看你们面对一个改造人，要拿什么当媒介！可乐吗，嗯？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[23]

凭借着对改造版「Usopp阿阿阿」出色的应用，Usopp和Brook一路小心翼翼并尽可能迅速地向下。光线不太明亮，狙击手点起一盏简易的灯交给Brook，两人随时观察附近情况。

“喂等等……那是什么……”眼尖的狙击手忽然发现对面岩壁上有什么反射出一丝微光。两人借力荡到对面，固定好绳索一直垂到那个反光物的旁边。

“这……这……这是……”Usopp在看清的时候，几乎说不出完整的句子。

Brook声音凛然，却终于是说出了狙击手要说的话。“是Zoro先生的……刀……”

音乐家曾在Thriller Bark与这把刀原本的主人——那个叫龙马的和之国的武士——厮杀很久，自然不可能看差。这把刀後来易主为Zoro所有，更是时时都能见到。此刻，黑刀秋水狠狠掼进坚实的岩壁，而刀的主人与同时跌落的厨师先生……行踪不明。

黑刀如其名，锋锐的刃闪过的光芒如一泓秋水，被Brook拔出岩壁的刹那，发出宛若龙吟的颤音。

原本在他们赶来之前，Zoro和Sanji悬在半空中，虽然动弹不得，至少也不会跌下谷底。

剑士一只手抓着刀柄，另一只手抱着那个昏迷不醒的人，两只手都不能放。现在也没有其他的办法，只好吊在原地。他心说不会要在这儿一直等到其他人下来吧。要是厨子能醒过来就好办多了，可惜这家伙始终没有一点自觉。

在他考虑对策的时候，Sanji几乎是突如其来地不安分起来。Zoro本以为这家伙要一直昏迷下去，结果那个人突然之间就开始挣扎，伸手不断想推开身前的人。金色的发丝散乱地垂下，遮住他的表情，大概这件事也非是出于他的本意。绿发男人只好一只手施力，将那人的腰搂得更紧。

“喂你这白痴，别乱动！”

你以为这是在哪儿！

他没有来得及反应更多，因为金发男人忽然伸手卡住了他的脖子。依然垂着头，只是两只手仿佛带着知觉攀上自己的脖颈，死死锁紧。Zoro只觉得一股十分强硬的力道传来，立时隔断了空气。

妈的！

那帮人要怎么样？！他们还要操纵这白痴做多少违心的事情？！

Zoro咬紧牙关，这样的状况不能再僵持下去了。他终于放开手……那只牢牢抓住秋水的手。他带着金发男人再次跌下黢黑的深谷。

风声立时在耳际呼啸。腾出的手闪电般击向金发男人颈侧。本来面对面的姿势就不太适于做这个动作，厨子更是向後缩了一下。这一记手刀根本没有起到应有的作用。在天旋地转的下坠中，脖子被扼紧，绿发男人出于本能伸手抓住其中一只手腕。那双手正带着要将自己扼死的力度，毫不留情地狠狠施力。

他蓦然发现，自己脑袋里闪过的最强烈的念头……居然是不能伤了这双手。

就算这双手，正在做着要命的事情。

可恶，要怎么办？！

窒息感随着时间过去，愈加强烈地传来。他知道自己还能坚持，但也不会太久。这一次，他缓缓伸出手掠过那人耳际金色的发丝，牢牢扣住厨子的後颈。这个部位，只要用力得当可以令人昏迷。虽说自己并不希望那家伙继续昏迷下去，但也总好过这样胡闹。因为接近他的力道很轻，所以没有被避开。他的指腹已经按到那人颈上的皮肤。

就在他刚要施力的时候，眼底忽然闪过一阵细碎斑驳的光。下一秒钟，Zoro感到一股大力从下方猛然拍上自己的身体。

他和Sanji同时栽进冰冷的潭水中。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[24]

“噗阿！”揪着不知死活的金发男人，Zoro大口喘着爬上湖岸。他一露出水面就立刻检查那家伙的呼吸。

“还好……”因为自己反应还算迅速，所以应该没有溺水。

一跌进潭水中，脖子上的力道就松了下去。因为搂在那人腰上的手始终没有放开，所以绿发男人感到厨子的身体明显瘫软下来。寒意从潭水中接连不断地涌来，明明触着皮肤，却直如针一般刺入心口。Zoro以最快的速度浮上水面，游到岸边。

妈的那帮混账……等老子回去，绝对要砍翻了他们！

厨子静静地躺在地上，没有丝毫醒转的迹象，水渍在他周身渐渐漫开。Zoro叫了他几声，不见回应，也不知道如果自己真的叫醒他，这家伙会不会接着动手。正在犹豫的时间，四周突然传来无数散乱的脚步声。他这才发觉，潭水周围已经聚集了将近百名海军。从他们一点也不整齐的脚步声看来，这帮家伙显然不是什么训练有素的队伍。

“那不是博士这次的祭品吗，黑足Sanji？”

“真是幸运阿。”

“快点放下兵器，束手就擒！”

绿发男人的视线缓缓在人群中逡巡，没有看到任何像样的领导者。湖边不远处立着一幢亮着灯光的建筑，是这地方唯一的照明，也是谷底的微光来源。虽然光线并不算太强，但久在暗中早已适应了这样的环境，有一点光就能看清东西。

周围聒噪的叫嚷不绝于耳，令他心烦不已。Zoro跪坐在金发男人身边。那个人怎么也不醒，就算此刻堆了很多敌人，他也没有跳起来说老子要比你打倒更多，这件事似乎比那些家伙的叫嚷更令他心烦意乱。剑士缓缓抽出腰间的鬼徹，利刃摩擦着刀鞘内壁发出悠长的声响，宛若鬼神的吟歌。

“老子现在很不爽，我只说一遍……。挡，我，者，死。”Zoro语调平平，但是在场的所有人都不约而同地感到彻骨的冰冷，以那个人为中心，层层扩散。

“不……不要怕，他只有一个人！”

是谁这么不怕死地冲上来，就要让你尝尝莽撞的恶果。Zoro望一眼远处那幢建筑，眸中邪戾的光一闪而逝，鬼徹凌空斩去。

“哈，这人疯了吗，在砍哪里阿！该不是已经被吓昏头了吧！”

面对嚣张逼近的声线，绿发男人微微扬起唇角露出一丝冰冷无情的笑意。与此同时，那幢海军们赖以生存的建筑突然发出可怖的声音，在人们的注视中，一道整齐的刀割痕迹在疾速扩大，紧跟着所有的窗子“啪”地一声迸裂，灯火齐齐熄灭。这幢建筑……这幢间隔湖边尚有一段距离的建筑……竟然在这个男人的凌空一斩中，支离破碎！

眼前倏然没入一片黑暗。

Zoro一声冷哼，妖刀毫不留情地横斩。刀风呼啸如万马奔腾。原本已经围拢的海军被生生砍出一道豁口。虽然眼睛暂时看不见，但能够感觉得到，那些人的呼吸已经七零八落地逃开。

突如其来的黑暗总是会有效地助长恐惧的滋生，海军们终于意识到，那个可怕的对手似乎根本不在意黑暗，他依然能够毫不犹豫地挥刀！那个绿头发的才是真正居于黑黯的死神！心生惧意的人们开始急急向各个方向逃窜，在他们眼中自己的性命才是万分要紧，再没人去顾及那位「祭品」。

对于毫无战意的对手，绿发男人根本不屑理会。他伸手捞起地面上那个温热的身体，抢出包围圈。

黑暗中一点也不方便行动。比如现在，Zoro背着Sanji，另一方面还要摸索着石壁前行。脚下磕磕绊绊随时都可能碰到点坚硬的石头，脑袋也是一样。背後的人始终也没有醒来的迹象，不过倒也没有继续做出什么出格的事情。兴许是老天开眼，这一路摸着山壁缓行向上，他竟真的走出了那个地下岩洞。

眼前的光芒是洒下的月色。透过树枝的间隙，不远处的海面翻滚着宁静淡银的波浪。原来从岩洞中出来，竟直达沿海的丛林。

Zoro摸一下腰间，秋水只剩一把刀鞘。他啧了一声，将自己的刀放在树上靠好。厨子被他平放到地上，想了想又重新把他捞起来安置在身边，靠在自己肩上搂好。

“虽然不知道这是哪里，但总好过那些莫名其妙的地方……就在这里等着其他人找过来吧。”


	17. 《赛米德 - Sammyadd》【下】

[25]

小型风来炮猛然击中巨大的白色晶石。伴着烈风，Franky举起双手摆出他的标志姿势。

“嗷！SU——PER的命中！”

“住手！”博士的大喊湮没在接踵而至的碎裂声中。那块光芒四射的晶石表面开始不断出现裂痕，并且在一声脆响之後，所有人眼前晃过一片明亮，它彻底碎成了粉末。在老人的操纵下忽明忽暗的白光倏然而止。

老人看着曾经矗立的晶石彻底消散在空气中，面如死灰。那枚晶石是塞米德的灵魂，也是他的一切研究，此刻晶石破碎，再也没有挽回的余地了。呆立片刻，他终于咬牙切齿地挤出一个扭曲怨毒的笑。

“……你们……要付出代价……毁了它，别想救回你们的伙伴……接受恶魔的制裁吧！”

“阿！睡得好饱！诶等等，这是怎么回事阿！”草帽少年忽然打着呵欠从睡梦中醒转，跟着便大叫起来。毕竟，手脚被牢牢打结的滋味可不是那么舒服。与此同时，从他身上长出好几条手臂，开始一点点解开他束紧的手脚。

橘发的航海士只听这句话就知道这家伙已经彻底恢复正常了。如果Luffy没事的话，那么唯一会受到影响的，就只有一个人了……她转向博士，不无威胁地眯起眼睛。“你刚刚说的「别想救你们的伙伴」……是指Sanji君吗？”

墨色的雷云在头顶聚拢，不时亮起轻微的电闪光芒，和着Nami的逼问，声势倍增。

“呵，究竟是不是呢？”老人紧盯着云团，猛地扬起手。大片烟尘在众人眼前迅速炸开。这并不是普通的烟尘，里面包含着刺激性气体。航海士反应迅速，掉转天候棒用一阵疾风吹开了所有的烟尘。然而在这眨眼的时间，博士和那个倒在废墟中的胖子已经消失了。

“可恶！让他们跑了！”Franky努力搜寻着那两个身影，可惜徒劳无功。

“比起这个，”Robin露出思索的神情，“我觉得他并不像是虚张声势，也许现在……”

“停！Robin，”航海士连忙打断她，她自己可不想听到什么可怕的结论，“我们还是快点下去找到他们吧。不管出了什么事，还没到绝望的时候……别忘了研究笔记。”

“哦对了，Zoro他们还在下面！跳阿！”草帽少年伸开长长的手臂，没给任何人心理准备的时间就扯着所有人一起跳下深谷。

有Luffy变成橡胶气球，再高的山崖也没什么好怕的。他们很快就抵达谷底，还好在最後关头Luffy抓住了深谷两侧的岩石，他们才不致跌进冰冷的湖水。顺着一盏明亮而醒目的灯——那是这漆黑的深谷中唯一的照明——他们成功找到了Usopp和Brook。

“那边有一片坍塌的废墟，”狙击手指一下黑暗深处，有什么东西被他的简易灯光照出一群影影绰绰的轮廓，“就在刚才，英勇无畏的Usopp船长进行了一番惊险刺激得令人心脏骤停的大冒险，在那幢地狱般的鬼屋中干掉了八千个敌人。”

“什么！八千个！好厉害！”Luffy和Chopper的眼睛几乎要在黑暗中放出光来。

Nami按一下额角。“说重点。Zoro和Sanji君呢？”

音乐家举起手中的黑刀。“人虽然没有找到，但我们在悬崖上发现了这个……此外，那幢建筑，”他望着Usopp先前指点的方向点头，“对，虽然已经是废墟了……它是被Zoro砍成碎片的。这里一定发生过什么……”

“这里有血的气味，”Chopper摇了摇头，“但不是他们两个。”

“算是好消息，”航海士又问Usopp和Brook，“有发现其他的人吗？”

如果不是Zoro和Sanji，就一定是敌人了。不管对方是什么人，都希望不要在这伸手不见五指的地方遇到什么见鬼的偷袭。

“不，没有。”考古学家睁开眼睛，她已经用能力搜索过整个谷底，“这里没有人。不过，至少有一条通往外界的路。我想，他们一定是沿着那条路离开了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[26]

Sanji是清醒的，不过……他一直待在一个纯白色的地方。他能想起之前发生的一切，包括自己怎样为一位美丽的Lady许愿，用那个什么赛米德。当然，希望自己做得够本，那位Lady能向其他人交代。用脚趾想也知道，自己出现在这个地方大概是中了招吧。但他找不到任何线索，因为这个地方实在是……什么都没有……

金发男人不想站在原地，就开始向前走。说是“向前”，也根本没有方向才对。接下来，发生了一些无法预料的事情。

从这一刻起，他的身边开始出现一扇接一扇白色的木门。

他敲了一下离自己最近的这扇。从门里传来一个声音，却不是想象中的回答。那个声音一直在自顾自地说着什么。Sanji犹豫了一下最终拧开了门把手，门後依然空空如也。只能听见那个声音——它更清晰了些——说着希望自己能够得到一大笔钱，而後便开始滔滔不绝地描述他将如何使用这笔钱。

金发男人不明就里，又没有别的事情做，只好向前走几步凑到第二扇门前。和刚才一样，也没有人在，只有声音。他听见那个声音说着工作，希望他那尖刻的老板能给他合理的待遇，否则他一定会想方设法让他後悔。再向前走，下一扇门里那个的声音是要娶一个叫艾琳莎的少女。

Sanji开始明白了，每一扇门中都装着「愿望」。

他听得越多，就越是肯定这点。

这一条路非常漫长，金发男人不知道自己还要向前走多久。到後来形形色色的声音都让他不想再听，他只想知道这一条路的尽头是什么。如果也有这么一扇门，装着自己的愿望，大概就是自己写下的那句话吧，希望那位美丽的Lady实现她的愿望？

竟然有这么多的声音。他不断向前走，也有足够多的时间渐渐意识到一个问题。这件事不会只有这么简单的。

利用塞米德要来人们的愿望并锁起来，是为了什么呢？後来呢？究竟发生了什么？这些人究竟有没有像岛上居民所说的……实现他们的愿望？

好像……一切答案都应该在尽头等着自己。他脚步越来越快，终于按捺不住地跑起来。不计其数的白门在他身畔飞速後退，无数许愿的声音从门缝中流淌，被他抛在脑後，无暇顾及。

尽头是一扇同样的门，正对着自己。Sanji终于站住脚步，他感受到属于自己的气息。他缓缓走到门前，门内果然是一片静谧，毫无疑问它就是留给自己的地方。不知不觉间，他的手已经放在了白色的把手上。

“如果我是你，就不会这样做。”

Sanji猛地回过头，身後站着一个女子，酒红的发色，慵懒洒脱的浅笑，似乎对这个怪异的地方毫不在意，或者她已经习惯了这个存在。

金发男人突然扭成一阵散发着粉色桃心的旋风。“阿！爱阿爱阿！能在这种地方相遇，一定是我们命中注定，这位美丽的Lady。能否告诉我您的芳名？”

“很遗憾我已经死了，所以这次相遇还是不要注定的好，”女子笑容不变，“但我不介意告诉你，我叫Janecifer。”

“死？！可是……”

“说出来你也不一定会信。”

“只要是Lady说的，我至死都会相信。”金发男人半跪在地上，高举双手如唱赞歌。

“我是来结束这座岛屿的命运的。”Janecifer顿一下，“我来自预言之岛Profrecy，是第一任岛主Kikyo的後人，也即天生的预言之子。我看到拉赫诺赫的未来，是可以被挽救的。之所以死了还会留在这里，是为了等一个人的到来。这个人——或者说是这个人和自己的伙伴——会成为拯救这座岛屿的至关重要的环节……这个人，”她似乎很肯定地点头，“看样子就是你。”

什么Profrecy，什么预言之子，Sanji觉得他压根没听懂。不过这不是问题，他只要知道一件事就够了……

“尊贵的Jane桑，你需要我做为你做什么？”

“只要你能醒过来，一切都将宣布结束。”Janecifer忽然有点出神，似乎在考虑什么事情，“阿，对了……这次你出去会见到一个赏金猎人，她叫白蔷薇KK。请帮我带给她一句话……”她的眼神突然变得无比清亮，“就说……我们守护的岛屿已经消失，但「希望」永不会灭亡。这将是我身为预言之子，最後的预言。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[27]

金发男人郑重应允了Janecifer的话。起身後，他略显苦恼地看向四周。这个白色的世界，除了关着人们愿望的门，就再也没有任何东西。说来简单但是……

“这个地方，怎样才能出去呢？”

“请耐心等待吧，仔细聆听那些传达给你的声音，一切都会结束的。”

金发男人的视线重新挪回那扇木门，他轻轻将手按在门上。

“Jane桑，你说如果是我的话，就不会这样做，为什么？”

“我是已死之人，就算察觉到自己的愿望也不可能实现。而你不一样，你将活着离开这里，你将面对未来的一切。知道自己的愿望……也许不是一件很妥当的事情。”即便是出言忠告，她也依然是无所谓的语气。

“是这样吗？我还以为会是在那张纸上写下来的……或者是……”

All Blue。

“愿望并非被迫产生的希望，也不完全等于梦想。哎呀，水晶可能出了点问题，我不能再留下了。请记得将我的话转告给那个人。”

“我一定传达，尊贵的Lady。”

Janecifer的身体突然开始变得透明。带着最後一丝慵懒的笑意，这位预言之子悄然消失在金发男人的面前。

四周蓦然吵闹起来，声音在不住放大，Sanji猛地回过头盯住身後的那条通道，似乎所有的声音都在试图挣开自己那扇门冲出来。

“到底……”就在这刻，所有的门都被冲破。门後纷乱嘈杂的愿望瞬间将他淹没。

「求你了，让爱蒙复活吧！我愿献出自己的一切！」

「让那个可恨的雷恩快点死掉吧！别再让他出现在我面前！」

「再给我一次机会，我一定要留住她！」

不计其数的声音涌进Sanji的脑袋，他觉得自己简直快要爆炸了。那么多歇斯底里的声音都不管不顾地冲进他的大脑咆哮尖叫，任由金发男人怎样捂住耳朵也无济于事。到底有多少人，几百还是几千？！

“妈的停下，快停下阿！”

清冷的月光之下，原本坐在一株坡垒下的Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛，一个翻身利落地压制住身边的金发男人。

他并没有睡着，一直在闭目休息，所以剑士在第一时间就察觉到Sanji出了问题。那个人似乎是突然之间就开始猛烈挣扎，如果不压住他只怕他就会倒在地上不停翻滚，而且牙关紧咬一脸痛苦的表情，不知道究竟在忍耐着什么。到底是……哪里的问题？！

“喂，喂醒醒，厨子！”Zoro花了很大力气才牢牢按住他的手脚。可是他没法做更多，事情根本就不受他的掌控。不知道那家伙到底怎么了，眼下也没有任何解决的办法。这感觉实在糟透了。

“可恶！到底……”最终，他从背後牢牢制住Sanji，将金发男人固定在自己怀里。Zoro的手绕到那人胸前攥紧手腕，脚也勾住那人的双腿免得他乱踢。可那个家伙还在不停地挣扎，自己根本就不能有一丁点松懈。

绿发男人咬牙切齿地想，妈的要是Chopper在就好了！他那里有镇静剂！

远处杂乱的脚步声传进他的耳朵，还伴着熟悉的说话声，Zoro松了一口气的同时，向声音传来的那个方向大喊。“喂Chopper！Chopper在吗？！快！”

小船医在第一时间给金发男人用了镇静剂。那个一直在乱踢乱挣扎的人总算安静下来，重新陷入沉睡。见那家伙老实了，Zoro这才放手坐起身来。Chopper严肃细致地询问他之前的事情。Brook也将秋水物归原主。草帽海贼团所有的人都到齐了。看来现在，唯一需要解决的问题就是Sanji了。

考古学家想起了博士那满是威胁的话，她托着腮冷静地开口。“我怀疑这种反应是水晶被打碎产生的後果。从时间上考虑的话，两件事应该是十分接近的。可能性很大。”

“虽然是可以这样猜测，但现在还不能下定论，”Nami摇头，“得尽快找到解决办法。”

“不管怎样，先带他回船上吧，我要给他检查一下身体。”小船医揪着自己的帽沿，抽一下鼻子。希望自己的医术能奏效，让Sanji尽快好起来。

Robin温柔地伸手点住它的帽子。“我也会努力解读那份研究笔记的，也许办法就在那些文字中。”

“没关系的！”Luffy笑嘻嘻地凑过来，“也没准Sanji吃了肉就会好呢！”

“那是你吧。”Zoro斜了一眼自家船长，嘴角露出一丝笑意。直至此刻他才终于安下心来。有自己的伙伴在身旁，一定会找到解决办法的。

“那么，其他人直接回桑尼号。Luffy你跟我回一趟旅店，”Nami义正言辞地握拳，“我们还有东西在店里，那些都是贝利阿，绝对不能白扔给其他人。”

“没问题，就这样决定了……”船长伸手按住自己的草帽，“我们走。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[28]

草帽少年带着橘发的航海士赶回瑞斯大道的时候还是半夜，他们发现这条大道上依然在举办夜市，放眼望去都是岛上居民。不过奇怪的是，他们并不像往常那样享受热闹的夜市，而是静静盯着他们两个人。

人群忽然分开，博士和胖子缓缓走了出来。他们还穿着从废墟中逃走时那沾满尘灰的衣服，狼狈不堪。

“我已经把你们的所作所为告诉了所有的人。这座岛是靠那块晶石才得以存在的，”博士得意地哼了一声，“你毁了晶石，就是毁了这座岛，毁了这里的每一个人。从晶石碎掉的那一刻起，你们就是拉赫诺赫的敌人。”

“胡说八道！”Nami毫不留情地指出，“你才是利用人心的吸血鬼！夺取别人的灵魂做什么该死的实验！为了让自己出名，你利用了所有的人，让他们都成为你的踏脚石！”

“Nami，”Luffy伸手止住她的话头，他死死盯住博士，沉下声音满是威压，“我说过，要把这家伙打飞出去。这件事还没来得及做呢……还有最後一句话，这座岛的存在，不需要任何理由。”

“嘿嘿，不需要理由吗？真是天真的想法……对了，草帽，”博士低声却得意地笑起来，单框眼镜下反射出一丝狡狯的光，“你真的不想知道，怎样让你的伙伴醒来吗？！”

“啰啰嗦嗦的，吵死了。”草帽少年向下按一下膝盖，手松开的瞬间全身皮肤立即开始泛红，同时冒出丝丝白烟。他抬起眼，所有人都禁不住那冰冷压迫的窒息感而潮水一般向後退去。

“二档。橡胶橡胶——”

胖子抢到博士面前，手中暴起一道寒光。不过刀子对于Luffy的二档而言，速度慢得实在不够看。眨眼之间，Luffy避过小刀，攥紧的拳已经击中胖子的胸口。

“机关枪！”

一股难以抵挡的巨力迎面传来，胖子根本就不可能挡住这样的攻势。他和背後的博士撞在一起，两人被狠狠打飞出这条通透岛屿的大道。

草帽少年身上的白汽渐渐散去。他的眼中依然是一层清冷的光。

“我的伙伴我自己会救，不会受你胁迫。”

“草帽哥哥！”伊米的声音蓦然划破黑暗。那个小男孩站在大道尽头与丛林相接的地方，他几乎是用尽全身力气才能喊出声音，“他们根本不相信你，你能不能彻底毁了那个地下基地？！让这座岛上再也没有能控制人心的东西！我想回到从前那个善良的拉赫诺赫！”

草帽少年一语不发地看着他，片刻之後，他按着头上的草帽，沿着大道向岛屿腹地走去。金红的灯火在地面上打出一道长长的影，少年的每一步都仿佛走在众人的心上，木屐敲击着石砖发出坚定的回音。

“我会毁了它给你们看的。”

议论声从人群中传来。“等等，他真的要毁了这座岛吗……”

“博士已经被打出去了诶……那些海军们也都会离开的吧？”

“我们能相信他吗？明明是海贼阿！”

“不，我相信……”说话的是个年轻的少女，尽管浑身颤抖着，她还是站了出来面对所有人，“我相信他和他的伙伴都是好人……原本我也是不相信的，可是……那位金发的海贼先生即使知道我在骗他，也还是为我……用赛米德写下了愿望，为了帮助我而甘心成为祭品……”

“水晶已经被草帽打碎了，不会再有人成为祭品了……”

“对阿，那我们还怕什么呢？”

Nami看着人们彼此讨论争辩，越来越高的声音此起彼伏，而最终她听到了……所有人的声音。

“我们相信他所说的——拉赫诺赫的存在，不需要理由！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[29]

金发男人在无尽的声音中濒临崩溃的边缘，几乎是无意识地向後退去，他抓到自己那扇门的把手，拧开门就冲了进去。

整个世界突如其来地安静下来。

他靠着门，伸手按上自己额角，大口喘着气坐下来。等大脑清醒了点他才察觉到……自己竟然真的跑进了这个房间。

「如果我是你，就不会这样做。」预言之子的声音蓦然回响在他脑海中。

Sanji立刻警觉起来。到底……进入这个房间会发生什么？！他向四周看去，还是没有任何线索，白茫茫一片。心脏突然有力地跃动起来，他的每一根血管每一根神经都预感到有什么即将发生，谜底即将揭开。金发男人闭一下眼睛再睁开，立即讶异得张大嘴。

自己正站在一个房间里。

灯没有开，月色安静地顺着窗棂滑进房间，照在地板上，浮起一层明亮清澈的光。他看见米色的窗帘，两张隔开不算太远的床铺，墙壁上悬着一幅白色帆船的挂画，再然後……是墙角堆着的食材。

这是……在岛上的那家旅店。

“怎么连灯都不会开了，傻了吗？”Zoro擦着头发从浴室走出来。

Sanji张了张嘴，句子似乎自动从他的嘴里蹦出来，一个音节都不差。“就算彻夜开着灯，有些路痴也找不到自己的房门。”

“混账，想打一架吗？”

“绿藻头，你的话……”每一个字都好像是刻在脑海中，再从嘴边悄悄溜出来，他背对着绿发男人，却能够想象到他的表情，“你的话，会在那张纸上写什么？”

“怎么又提到这个？”

“废话，当然是想知道阿。”

Sanji眼前闪过绿发男人曾经注视自己的黯邃眼神，以及曾不止一次想确认的东西。他记得之後发生的所有事情。如果……如果那个时候Luffy没有跑过来的话……他浑身一震，开始明白。

原来，这就是……自己的愿望吗？

现在重现这样的场景，是想要「知道」答案，还是想要「确认」答案？

“你就……那么想知道？”

没有再给他任何迟疑的时间，两只骨节分明的手已经从身体两侧探出来将他牢牢锁在窗前。Sanji转过身，清晰地看见自己的影子，就印在那人黯猩红色的眸中。Zoro正像记忆中那样，逐渐靠近。彼此的吐息相近，直至纠缠于毫厘之间。

这分明是……另一次玩火。

月光照亮那张棱角分明的脸庞，金发男人眯一点眼睛打量着身前的人。虽然偶尔会有十足十的蠢相但即便是他也不能否认，在Zoro沉默的时候会有冷冽的气息，沿着侧脸的弧线攀援而起，让自己的视线无意识地描摹。三枚金色水滴形状的耳坠凝练起引人的光。在这样的光线中，Sanji微一错神就置身风暴，只消一秒钟便会席卷倾覆，世界灭亡。

每一刻都比上一刻更接近。他的心脏开始不受控制地加速。

要怎么应对？

“不对，不可能，不是这样的。”金发男人忽然喃喃低语。眼前这家伙根本不是那个绿藻头，所以自己在这个地方是不可能得到那个人的答案的。眼前的一切都只不过是「愿望」。他像是猛然醒悟过来，一把推开了身前的人。

像一阵雾气消散，眼前的一切突然消失，重新亮成满目的空白。金发男人发现自己背靠着那扇白色的木门，眼前什么都不剩。他平复着自己的呼吸，一点一点攥紧拳。

还会有机会，重新向那个家伙确认答案吗？

怎样才能出去？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[30]

这里安静极了。Sanji简直怀疑之前那阵吵得要疯的记忆是一种错觉。他靠着门坐在地上，翻了翻口袋摸出一支香烟，点起来咬进嘴里。随着烟气袅袅升腾，尼古丁似乎在帮助他的大脑迅速恢复思考能力。

「仔细聆听那些传达给你的声音，一切都会结束的。」

这就是最直接的提示。

“传达给我的声音……吗？”他抓一下头发，“可那些根本不是说给我听的，不是吗？”

他站起身，再次拧开白色的门把手。在木门打开的一霎那，不计其数的声音涌进来，几乎在一瞬间就挤爆他的脑袋。金发男人重重撞上门。

“妈的，不行阿。”他骂一声，揉着太阳穴。再怎么想也没有任何头绪，头脑终于被放空，困意涌上心头。Sanji一点点阖上了眼睛。

在一片混沌中，有什么人在叫着自己的名字。

“Sanji……Sanji！”那个声音由小变大，逐渐清晰起来。不是一个人，而是很多人。他能够辨认出Luffy那高昂跳脱的音色，Chopper带着哭腔的喊声，甚至还有两位女神的呼唤。金发男人忽然打了一个激灵，因为在那些糅杂在一起的和声中，他清晰地听见一个略显低沉的嗓音。是那个绿藻头。那天杀的混账什么时候会叫自己名字了？

他抬起头来，一切都在睁开眼的那刻戛然而止。Sanji愣愣地看着自己面前什么都没有的白色，这个世界一片死寂。僵直的思绪怔了片刻，慢慢活动起来。

是梦境。

……刚才不过是一个梦。

……难道说，这也是自己的“愿望”不成？想被需要，想被呼唤，想被挽留。金发男人笑一下，发现自己指间的香烟早已熄灭。他眯着眼睛端详那截烟头，大脑开始不受控制地胡思乱想。

自己被迷住是早就注定的事情，不管是Luffy还是Zoro，他们都有让自己移不开目光的理由，从最一开始。当然，不是指那方面的，你知道的，是灵魂。就像老爷子说的，是他们肚子里不会折断的那把枪。所以能被Luffy邀请加入，的确很开心。Sanji又想了半天，似乎自己从小到大一直都没有正式拜托别人做过什么，都是别人要自己如何如何，要说最正式的一次……大概就是……

「你帮我……跟大家说一声吧……抱歉了，你们再找个厨子吧。」

这句话最终并没有实现，他却终于意识到，Zoro的野心对自己而言有多重要，自己竟然可以为了它放弃一切。天知道当他找到Zoro并发现那家伙还活着的时候是怎样复杂的心情！

如果……找到他的时候不管不顾地亲上去，会不会有什么东西……从那一刻开始不同？

就在他又开始苦思冥想到底应该听见什么声音才能出去的时候，不知道从什么地方忽然传来一阵轻柔悠远的歌声。那是一种蕴含着某种力量的合唱，让他猛地站起身。仿佛从一开始听见这个声音就知道，它在呼唤自己，为自己引路。即使这是海妖赛壬夺人性命的歌声，他也不会有一丁点犹豫。

它就是「要传达给自己」的声音。

金发男人仔细辨别着歌声的方向，是从身後木门外面传来的。他果断一把打开了木门。

和上次一样，没有木门的掩护，所有声音都立刻冲进脑袋，它们拼命占据他的每一处思绪，然而即便如此，金发男人还是听见了那个歌声，按压下一片喧嚣，像是暴雨与怒涛中灯塔的光，他立刻知道自己应该做什么了。

Sanji向声音传来的方向跑去。

身畔的白色木门不住倒退，他跑过所有门扉。直到这世界中唯一能够看到的东西也都消失，他还在不断向前跑。那些声音一直都在指引着他，最终，其他人的歌声渐渐歇止，只余下一位少女的声音还在继续，温婉优雅，宛若一道流淌的清泉。

金发男人感到头脑传来一阵突如其来的昏眩。他低下头按住额角。“请回来吧。”他仿佛听见一个声音，在自己耳畔呢喃。而他晕眩得无法做出回应。

Sanji又一次睁开眼睛。四周依然是看起来相当不真实的白光，不过，这次似乎有什么不一样了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[31]

当Nami带着大呼小叫的Luffy冲进桑尼号医务室的时候，Chopper差点打翻了手里的试管和药剂瓶。其他守在舱外的人也顺便跟着草帽少年冲进来，要知道他们被关在门外很久了。小船医严厉地批评他们。“你们保持安静，病人需要静养！”

“Chopper你听着！Sanji有救了！”草帽少年一下将小船医整个抱起来转了三圈，“岛上的人说他们有办法！他们会帮我们的！”

“是……是这样吗？！”Chopper望着Nami，希望从她这里得到更确切的讯息。

对此，橘发的少女加以肯定。“没错，他们要我们带着Sanji君去丛林里的祭坛。应该是用他们的……嗯……可能是代代相传的什么方法吧。”

“果然如此，”Robin捧着厚厚的研究笔记出现在舱门边，她正翻到其中的某一页，“我已经破译了这本笔记的记录方式。其中提到了一件事情，古时当地人运用祈福的手段，会激发出一种神奇的力量，类似于催眠，能够极大地影响到人类的精神状态。这种力量，在古语中被称为「Sammyadd」。研究笔记中也提到，这座岛上有一种地下水晶，发出的电磁波很接近于这种力量，经过无数实验，能以人类的血液为媒介，对精神体加以控制。这种相似的力量就被他们译作‘赛米德’。既然当地人说要去祭坛……大概就是指前一种方法了。”

长鼻子狙击手摸着下巴，不太确定地开口。“可是这个方法听起来很不可靠阿，好像在骗人……”

Zoro斜他一眼。“你最没资格说这话吧。”

Luffy伸手捞起病床上的金发男人。“总之，先带他过去吧。”

所有人立刻动身，Sanji被Luffy背好，考古学家领着其他人走进丛林。Robin去见白蔷薇KK的时候，已经去过那座祭坛，她有足够的资格当向导。不过Robin还记得那里缠满青藤的模样，虽然都是古迹，却破败分明。在那里举行祈福仪式，没问题的吗？

明亮的日光从丛林的叶缝间漏下，当分开又一丛桫椤的长叶，整个祭坛都映入眼帘的时候，就连Robin也不由得怔住了。

这哪里是当初那个破败的祭坛了？！

高大而肃穆的石柱在茂盛的丛林中圈出一个半圆形的空间。中间由雪色的石板铺成地面，还有一处方形的神坛。每一寸石料上都刻着古朴的文字和画像。虽然并没有用任何色彩勾勒，叶缝间漏下的光芒却是最好的画笔，勾绘出大片的图案。

很多当地居民——统一穿着一种白色的服饰，颈上挂着一串绿色针形叶的项链——已经围拢在祭坛四周。他们唱着一种音调奇异却悠扬的歌，听不懂内容，也许是古语一类的。在他们的歌声中，整个祭坛都仿佛在发出白色的光芒。

“虽然我们已经很久没有用过这种力量，但它始终存在，已经获得重生的祭坛就是最好的证据。现在请将你们的伙伴平放在神坛上。我们会尽最大的努力唤醒他。”一位看起来像是主持的长者指了一下正中的石台。Luffy点头，将金发男人躺放上去。

“下面请你们站在祭坛外面，等待片刻。”

所有人高声唱起他们的圣歌。那歌声似乎蕴含着某种力量，整个祭坛逐渐发出明亮的光芒。直到……那白光亮得简直要湮没一切，所有人都闭上了眼睛。歌声渐歇，最後只剩一个少女的声音，悠扬绵长，低吟浅唱。随着她空灵安静的嗓音，光芒也在逐渐减弱。穿越最後的光线，他们看到原先平躺在神坛上的那个金发的人，已经不知何时坐起身来。

Sanji略显诧异的声音划破空气。

“究竟是哪位Lady在呼唤我？话说这又是哪里阿？！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[32]

金发男人瞠目结舌地看着周围的人渐渐退开，在这个看起来像是个祭坛的一侧站成一片，其中一位长者走到自己面前。他伸出三根手指，在自己眼前晃了晃。

“这是几？”

“你当我白痴吗……”

这句不算回答的回答让长者露出一个笑容。他退後一步。“太好了。欢迎回来。”

回来？！

顺着长者所指的方向，Sanji看见了站在祭坛外面的人。他的伙伴。Luffy一幅看着就极想扑过来的样子，其他人也十分高兴包括自己的两位女神……就连那个绿藻头——对的，他发觉自己似乎注意那个家伙比平时更多了些——脸上也有一丝微不可察的笑意。

这么说……自己是真的回来了！

“真是的，让人担心阿。”Nami女神的声音响起来，“到今天傍晚指针记录就存好了。总算在此之前把事情解决了。”

Sanji一瞬间从石台上跳下来，旋成一股粉色的风跪倒在她膝下。“阿！竟然害得Nami桑和Robin酱为我担心！给两位女神带来麻烦真是罪该万死！”

船长眼泪汪汪地凑过来。“Sanji！我都好几天没有吃到肉了！”

不这么直接会死吗！虽然很想这么说，但是看到那张满怀期待的脸，Sanji突然想起他当初邀请自己上船的笑容。他伸手狠狠地按一下Luffy的草帽，说等我回去就做给你吃。

“哟嚯嚯嚯今晚开宴会吧！”

“不行！我还要给Sanji检查身体，在确定他没事之前谁也不能动他！”

“你这是把他当重症患者看了吗？我看他的状态很SUPER阿。”

趁这几句话的时间，Robin代表船上的人向当地人表达了谢意。“既然博士已经带着海军离开了这座岛，那个叫伊米的孩子，还有他的姐姐米莎洛，是不是也可以……”

“咳咳……”面对她颇具意味的停顿，长者咳嗽几声，“当然如此，之前一直是我们错怪了他们。我已经派人去找那两个孩子了。”

考古学家微微一笑，视线转向丛林深处。“除此之外……我们好像还欠一句感谢没有说呢。”

Usopp听见了她的话，扭脸喊过来。“哦哦你是说那个赏金猎人吗？”

“白蔷薇KK可帮了咱们不止一次，”Nami点头，“不管怎么说一定要好好感谢她。一定要发自内心地，从精神上感谢她。像金钱那么物质的东西实在是太没诚意了……”

“诶？！等一下！”金发男人确信自己刚刚听到了一个不算陌生的名字，他看着周围的人，“你们说的是一个叫白蔷薇KK的人？”

长鼻子狙击手摸着下巴。“赏金猎人阿，你也听过吗？”

“不不，实际上……是我见到了一位Lady，那位Lady叫我带个消息给她。”

Robin开口叫住他。“我可以带你去找她。”

Sanji向小船医保证，回到船上就接受它的全身检查。于是接下来草帽海贼团兵分两路行动。厨师先生和考古学家出发去找那位赏金猎人。其他人则先返回桑尼号。等到日落时分，指针记录一存好，他们就可以离开了。

要出发的时候，Sanji发现Zoro十分“自觉”地跟在了自己和Robin的身後。

“去去去，绿藻头！不要打扰我和Robin酱的约会！”

绿发的剑士斜睨他一眼，不屑地撇嘴。“也不知道是谁让莫名其妙的东西缠住，魂都不知道丢哪里去了。啧，找起来麻烦死了。”

Nami临走时下达了指令。“好啦，随你们的便吧，记得在傍晚之前回来就行。谁要是再闹出事来，”她抬手捏出一个钞票的姿势，危险地眯起眼睛，“三百万贝利。”

“是！威胁人的Nami桑也好迷人！”

等到金发男人扭着旋风目送橘发的航海士一行人离开，他这才意识到……诶等等！是说，让那个绿藻头就这么跟着Robin酱和自己了？！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[33]

一根扎起的简易十字架插在泥土中，顶端刻着一个简单的字母——「J」。

这里是丛林中一处略显宽阔的空地，四周高耸的坡垒组成一道天然的屏障，遮住了大半日光。一位穿着黑色长衣的女子站在十字架面前，她蓝银色的长发似乎泛着流水的光芒。她将自己领口上那支雪色的蔷薇花摘下来，微一扬手，那支蔷薇已嵌进十字架的一端。

白蔷薇KK在碑前站了很久，才想起从长衣的口袋中掏出一个精致的酒瓶。她将里面所有的酒都倒在脚下的土地上。

“虽然我知道你就在这座岛上……但的确找不到你在哪。所以说阿……随便给你立个衣冠冢什么的，也别怪我了。这里还有一点你喜欢的酒，索性全给你吧，Jane。”

身後的树丛传来响动，她回过头的时候刚好看见Nico Robin带着身後的两个人走出来。

“阿！这位美丽的Lady，一定是上天注定，让你出现在我的面前！”金发男人眼看就要扭成面条，被身边一句“白痴一样”瞬间打回原形去跟绿藻头横眉立目。

“恭喜，你们的伙伴已经醒了。”白蔷薇淡淡一笑，视线挪到Robin的身上。

优雅的考古学家向她微微躬身。“能得到贵人相助，真是感激不尽。”

“顺势而已。”白蔷薇摆了摆手，“反正我来这里是为了找我的伙伴。”

“对了，这位美丽的Lady，你就是白蔷薇KK吧？”在得到肯定的答复後，Sanji向她深深鞠躬，“我从一位叫Janecifer的Lady那里得到了一个消息，她要转告给你。”

白蔷薇难以置信地看着他。

“什么？！那家伙……你是怎么见到她的？！”

“呃……确切地说是在一个根本就不是这个世界的空间……”金发男人努力寻找着措辞，他可不会扯谎来诓骗美丽的Lady，“那里关着许多人的愿望，都是声音。但只有她出现在我面前，告诉我要怎么才能回来。我知道这听上去很……很不真实。”

白蔷薇的表情却像是知道了一切那样。

“不，我相信……那家伙可是预言之子阿。”她的视线挪回到十字架，“是她自己察觉到这座岛的问题，是她自己决定来这里，也是她给我的消息，让我到这里来找她。那个独断专行的家伙……那么……她想告诉我的，是什么？”

金发男人深吸一口气。

“她说，我们守护的岛屿已经消失，但「希望」永不会灭亡。”说完。他小心翼翼地盯着她的一举一动。毕竟这句话听起来……就不是什么美好的内容。

白蔷薇突然低声地笑起来。她伸手掩住自己的额头，伸手扶住十字架笑得苦涩艰辛。

“果然阿，她知道，她全都知道，是因为她早就「看见」了。Kikyo岛主的预言是不会有错的……不管我们拖延多久，Profrecy的灭亡还是注定的。”她怔了半晌，重新抬起头来，“谢谢。我想，她告诉我的这句话里，更重要的应该是後半句吧。我大概应该……立即联系一下现任的岛主了，应该还活着吧……能将她的话传达给我，感激不尽。”

绿发男人的声音蓦然响起。“赏金猎人……也会帮助海贼吗？”

对于Zoro的问题，白蔷薇玩味地笑起。“就算是赏金猎人，也有可能改行去做海贼的。你说是吗，Roronoa君？”

Robin之前似乎一直在思考着什么问题，这时突然开口。“关于你们的岛屿，可以借一步说话吗？”

“怎么能劳烦两位Lady回避呢？Robin酱，”金发男人向她微一躬身，“左右今晚都要离开了，我带绿藻头再去补充点食材吧。不打扰你们谈话了。”

Zoro瞥他一眼，打了个呵欠跟着厨子一起离开了。

目送两人消失在丛林中，白蔷薇KK扬起唇角。“真是个温柔的人呢。”

“一直如此。”

“Roronoa君也是，虽然他并没有说。”

Robin微笑起来。“一直如此。”

** **

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[34]

虽然白天的奇迹之岛反而没有夜市那么热闹，但集市上还是有很多人。几乎所有人都对Sanji和Zoro表达了谢意，甚至还有不少人表示要将食物送给他们，当然，被厨子礼貌地谢绝了。这一切简直超乎金发男人的想象，因为他几乎什么都不知道。

虽然想问问究竟发生了什么，但看着身边那个绿藻头Sanji就觉得，那家伙是不会老实讲出来的。

桑尼号被藏在了丛林附近的海域而不是泊在码头，想回到船上他们需要再走一次丛林。岛上发生的变化Sanji都看在眼里。最显著的变化就是瑞斯大道直通的岛屿腹地，那里已经完全塌陷，现在只剩下一团漆黑的深坑。听说是Luffy彻底毁掉了一切地下建筑，原本伪装成瓜田的顶壁也自然不复存在了。

“不要紧吗，这里？”厨子低头看着没有任何东西覆盖的深谷。

对此，绿发男人毫不在意。“反正当地人看上去都挺开心的。”

“嘿，海贼哥哥！你们是要走了吗？！”是伊米和米莎洛，这对姐弟从瑞斯大道的尽头跑过来，气喘吁吁，“我们可以带路，去你们的船那里。我们很熟悉这个丛林。”

“好阿，那就麻烦你们两位了。”金发男人伸手揉了一下伊米的头顶，然後半跪在地上牵起米莎洛的手背轻轻吻一下。

“金发哥哥你能醒过来真是太好了，你们都是好人，我还以为这次和以前没什么不同。没想到族长他们召集了祭司的後人为你祈福……”穿越丛林的时候，小女孩满心欢喜地和他们聊天，“好在你醒过来了，你的伙伴们都很担心你。”

“是阿，我看最担心你的就是他了。”伊米指一下Zoro，“为了找你回来，自己去找博士拼命。不过後来草帽哥哥他们也来了，还是我带他们来的呢！”

“喂，别乱讲！老子才不是为了这家伙。”绿发男人随手敲了一下小男孩的头，跟着拨开另一丛蕨类植物。

“咦不是吗？”伊米摸着脑袋诧异地看他。

“不是。”Zoro的回答斩钉截铁。抬眼间，厨子正在点一根香烟，似乎对自己的答案根本持无所谓的态度。

有两位优秀的向导，Zoro和Sanji很快就回到了桑尼号。考古学家已经回来了。现在一切都准备就绪，只待傍晚一到，指针记录存好就可以离开了。不过在此之前还有不少时间……两位小客人被船长盛情邀请参加宴会，Luffy宣布要在起航之前为Sanji开宴会。更也许……他自己想吃肉才是最重要的理由吧。

“等一下，我要给Sanji检查身体！”

金发男人庄重地向小船医保证，今晚一定全部交给它检查，这才回到餐厅。接下来他就立即忙碌起来了。

Zoro坐在沙发里，顺手拖出一瓶酒。金发男人瞟来一眼，并没有阻止他。毕竟刚刚补充好的酒柜，他们还有足够多的存货。厨子继续去做自己手上的工作。在他的精心调配下，岛上特产的雪白果实被制成了别致的艾希尔桑果汁，散发出淡淡的甜香。

Zoro有点出神地盯着那个人的背影。

“绿藻头，有空坐在那里发霉不如帮我把这些端出去。”厨子指了指桌上的料理，跟着自己端起果汁如一阵风般抢出舱门，下一秒就听见他虔诚而激动的声音在甲板上回荡，“Nami桑，Robin酱，米莎洛桑！请品尝我精心制作的奇迹之岛果汁吧！”

“白痴一样。”Zoro喝光了瓶中的酒才起身走到桌子旁。厨子一直没有回来，八成一直在围着女人大献殷勤吧。视线落到那盘草莓小饼干上，他忽然一愣。

这家伙，搞什么阿。

难道……是为了让自己看这个才一直不回来？

Zoro扬一下眉梢，轻轻勾起唇角。他端起那盘饼干，轻轻晃几下打乱了那个图案，又端起另一盘料理，不紧不慢地走去甲板。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[35]

海贼们的宴会一向热闹快活。有了音乐家Brook，所有人都唱起《宾克斯的酒》，海贼们的旋律在海上经久不散。Usopp船长的大冒险故事成了三个小家伙——包括驯鹿小船医——欢呼叫好的节目。Franky的变身把戏也赢得了两个孩子的欢呼。Zoro和Sanji因为下酒菜的问题又打算活动一番拳脚，结果被航海士的铁拳成功阻止了。

考古学家算是最安静的那个，她端着一杯咖啡靠在船舷上，笑着看大家闹成一团。

“Robin酱，还需要我做点什么吗？”金发男人敏锐地察觉到她保持的距离。

“不用了，谢谢。”她看着夕阳灼烧起大半的海面，“能活下来就是最珍贵的事情了。”

“怎么又突然说到这样的话题？是因为和那位Lady的谈话吗？”

“那位赏金猎人小姐已经离开这座岛了……其实我一直在想，拉赫诺赫也许真的是个可以实现愿望的奇迹之岛呢。解救这座岛屿就是那位预言之子的愿望；找到自己的伙伴，就是赏金猎人小姐的愿望；而让岛屿恢复原状……不正是那两个孩子的愿望吗？而我最大的愿望，大概就是在司法岛上对你们说的……「想活下去」。”

“Robin酱，它已经实现了，并且我们所有的人都会一起走下去的。”

“当然。”考古学家弯起嘴角，“你有什么愿望吗？在这座岛上，可能也会实现的。”

金发男人一怔，他立即想起清亮的月光，自己身侧的那两只手，还有那人眸中暗仄不明的光，逐渐靠近的气息。Sanji立即摇头。

“我还能有什么愿望呢，Robin酱。我之前在那个奇怪的世界，就只是一直想出来。”

“这么说来，你的愿望也可以算是实现了，如果就只是‘想出来’的话。”考古学家的视线落到厨子背後，剑士正巧转向这边。似乎是察觉到自己的目光，Zoro扭开头，举起杯子喝酒。

Sanji这边还在心虚自己没有对美丽的女神说实话。他支吾着回答。“大概……正是如此吧。”

“也该回去了。有人还在等着你呢。”Robin率先走回餐桌旁，坐在Nami身边开始和他们一起打牌。

金发男人回过头的那刻刚好撞上Zoro不假遮掩的视线。那个人的目光深邃而坦然，只能让他想到更多的什么，就在刚刚还盘桓在他的意识中。愿望……实现……所有的词汇都像是加重的字样在他脑海中反复飘过，Sanji磕一下鞋尖，平复自己的心情回到甲板中间。

“不介意的话，今晚谈谈怎么样？”绿发男人见他坐在离自己不远的地方，一边摇晃着瓶子里的酒，一边满不在乎地开口。

“跟一株单细胞藻类？谈怎么光合作用吗？”

“喔，那不如跟大家谈谈，饼干摆出桃心的形状是怎么一回事？”

“妈的！你居然能看懂这么高深的内容？！”Sanji强自忍住了想直接踢爆那颗绿脑袋的念头，他深吸一口香烟，“老子才不是会逃避的人。如果Chopper肯放我出来的话。”

果然注意到了阿，那个绿藻头。

愿望什么的……真的可能实现吗？

余光瞥见绿发男人心情愉快地喝了一口酒。不是用杯子，而是直接对着瓶口灌进喉咙。Sanji极力控制着自己不去注意他上下滑动的喉结，略黯的皮肤在夕阳流火的光中染一层金红的色彩。他心烦意乱地抄起旁边的蔬菜沙拉吃了两口，转念想到果然不出所料，肉都被某个橡胶混蛋吃光了。

映着夕阳，桑尼号绕过小半周岛屿，将两位小客人直接送上瑞斯大道正对着的码头。向岛上所有人告别後，海贼船扬起帆离开了这座奇迹之岛。充其量这不过是他们航海过程中的小小一站，然而可能造成的影响，却是难以估量的。

旅程在继续。

蝴蝶的翅膀煽动了哪里骤起的暴风。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[36]

“没问题了，一切正常！”小船医终于宣布了Sanji的体检报告。

“我就说了没事的。”金发男人开始穿上自己的西装，他心知接下去，自己就要迎接更麻烦的一件事了，“哦对了，Chopper，今晚是那个绿藻头守夜吗？”

“嗯。Sanji要给他做夜宵吗？”

一看粉色帽沿下那闪闪发亮的眼神，厨子就知道它想蹭点吃的。小船医辛辛苦苦为自己检查身影，已经折腾到了半夜，给它做个小苹果派犒劳一下，当然是没问题的。

“跟我来吧。”

Chopper心满意足地吃着香甜的苹果派，趁这个时间，金发男人也准备好了给那个绿藻头的夜宵。

“盘子放在桌上就好，快回去睡吧。”Sanji做了四个饭团，看着餐盘，想了想又拎出一瓶酒。

这个时间已经过了午夜，清朗的夜空有相当开阔的视野。他注视着远方不断翻起白色的长线，明亮的银河被海浪不断搅成细碎的光。四面传来的涛声宛若低吟的海歌。在这样的夜色中，一切都显得如此宁静。

厨子爬上瞭望台的时候，绿发男人正在锻炼肌肉。情理之中，如果那个白痴没有做运动才不正常。

“喏。”他言简意赅，将手中的餐盘和酒放在那人面前，就在一旁坐下。

“Chopper都检查完了？结果呢？”Zoro咬着饭团含糊不清地问。对于今天的夜宵——包括那瓶酒——绿发男人感到十分满意。

“老子的身体当然没问题。那么，你想和我聊什么？”金发男人决定先下手为强，绝对不能给他逼问自己的机会。

Zoro狼吞虎咽地吃完饭团，咬开酒瓶的盖子喝了一口。他托着托腮看那个金发的人。“就是我之前问的，饼干是怎么回事。”

金发男人从口袋里摸出一支香烟咬进嘴里，却没有点燃。“在我回答这个问题之前……似乎你还欠我一个问题没有回答。”

反客为主，以攻代守。这是Sanji想到的不让自己落在下风的唯一办法：交换角色，让提问的人变成回答问题的人。

“哦？”Zoro发出一个表示疑惑的音节，显然他没有想起要自己说什么。

Sanji转过头，直视着绿发男人的眼睛，毫不退让。他确定那双黯猩红色的眸背後，藏着某种深到自己无法辨认的东西，像是最深的海下洋流，轻缓却满载威压地贴着陆底流淌。即使你看不见它，也依然能感受到它的存在。

此刻，就在那个人的眼底。

“你……想在那张纸——赛米德——上写什么？如果那时Luffy没有闯进来，你是不是就会告诉我答案？”

Zoro张了张嘴。“愿望，不是吗。”

“是阿。Robin酱说，这座岛也许正是愿望实现之地。”

“你真的这样认为？”Zoro探过身来，右手撑在金发男人身侧。他几乎将厨子整个圈在怀里，在一个更近的距离打量他。

Sanji拧着眉梢，忽然无名火起，他伸手捉紧剑士的衣襟，狠狠将他扯到自己眼前。

“妈的现在还有什么好打哑谜的？如果老子就告诉你，我做的是和你一样的事情呢？我的答案和你是一样的呢？你觉得，是你不敢承认还是老子不敢，嗯？”

离得太近，近到他能看见自己的眼中也仿佛燃起某种火一样的光。眼前的世界忽然黯下。与此同时，酒水辛辣的香气从微凉的空气中穿过，传到他的舌尖。

再浪费这样的机会就是白痴，Roronoa Zoro毫不犹豫地咬上那双近在咫尺的唇。

在最後仅存的理智中，金发男人想……

……「愿望」实现了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[37]

第二天一早，金发男人发现自己在瞭望台睡着了，身上盖着一条毯子。绿藻头一直守在自己身边坐着。毕竟，要守夜的可是那家伙。

“白痴厨子，你睡够了？”那人瞥过来一眼，满是揶揄腔调，“不知道昨晚是谁，美其名曰庆祝然後把我的酒都抢去喝光了，之後倒头就睡的？”

“记不住了，老子头好晕。”Sanji随口敷衍他，打着呵欠向窗外看去。日出之前海面上聚满晨雾，只待日光出现将它们驱散干净。眼前的一切都仿佛是希望来临之前的状态。他确信自己能够看到晨光轻现的那一刻，自过去始，至未来终。

能有这样的伙伴……甚至可以说，能有这样的Zoro……都仿佛带着无限希望。

“白痴一样，有什么好笑的？”

“阿！原来都这个时间了！该去准备早餐了。”金发男人端起地上的盘子就要离开瞭望台。

忽然胸口衣襟传来一股力量，将他生生扯了回去。刚转了个方向，嘴唇立即贴上另一个温度。和清晨泛着凉意的空气截然不同的，Zoro的唇。绿发男人伸手将他牢牢扣在自己怀里，舌尖从齿列间滑入，侵袭掠夺着Sanji的呼吸。金发轻轻贴上他的脸颊，那些细弱的瘙痒的感觉，在更为惊人的触觉中被消磨殆尽。Zoro一只手捞紧那人的背脊，另一只手就滑入衬衫之下。被他抚摸到那柔软的腰线，还有光洁的皮肤，妈的这样的触感简直是在点火，诱人得要命。

最终，Zoro放开已经微微喘息，双颊泛红的金发男人。剑士勾起唇角露出一抹邪气的笑。“跑得了一次，跑不了第二次。总会抓到你的，白痴。”

“你这混帐……”

“喂，不快点下去准备早餐，其他人就要起来了吧？”

看着Sanji拿着盘子几乎是神色慌张地跳下瞭望台，他这才打了个呵欠重新坐好。要是能抱着那家伙睡一觉就好了。啧。能行吗？

早餐的时候，Nami宣布了一条消息。

“据说我们的下一个目的地，也是一个很有传奇色彩的地方。”她捏着手里的小羊角面包，“在书上记载的，被称作「希望破灭之地」——艾萨帕拉。不管怎么说，能有这样的名号，绝对不能小看它。要是谁再给我惹出什么麻烦来……”她十分危险地眯起眼睛，“五千万贝利。”

“阿！阿！要挟别人的Nami桑也好迷人！”

“白痴阿。”

“你说什么，水生浮游绿藻头？！”

“飞镖靶子圈圈眉，这次你的「希望」可不要在那种地方破灭掉了。啧，找起来太麻烦了。”

“还是担心你自己吧路痴剑士！你的‘希望’就像你认路的本事一样高深莫测！想救你都无从下手！”

“你们两个给我适可而止！”Nami女王的铁拳毫不留情地在两人脑袋上留下拳头大小的包。

“不要紧！只要我们还活着，就一定会有希望的。才不会失去呢，那种东西！”Luffy虽然嘴上说得帅气，手底下却已经开始毫无形象地抢夺Usopp的食物。

“喂Luffy那是本大爷的！”

“抢到了就是我的！”

几乎要发起食物保卫战的Usopp和Chopper，对手是他们的船长那永远填不饱的好胃口。高叫着美味却没有舌头的骨头和大喊Super的船匠。难得用餐安静却不得不为了其他人而拍桌子亮铁拳的航海士。桑尼号每天的用餐时间都是这样吵吵闹闹，却因为每个人的存在而让人感到安心与快活。这才是他们的船，这才是他们的伙伴，这才是他们的整个世界。

Zoro瞟一眼厨子。那个家伙正端着一杯香气四溢的咖啡向考古学家大献殷勤。仿佛感受到自己的视线，金发的人轻描淡写地投过来一眼。

扯起嘴角的笑容。在一刹那，他从那人的眼神中读懂：

希望什么的，从不会失去。

\- END -


	18. 《Crimson》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖05.接吻

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[0.Crimson]

*猩红

那是从谁的眸底，席卷倾覆的色彩。

擅自涂满谁的世界。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[1.DarkRed]

*深红

鲜血。

大片大片的地面被染成黯褐色，铺沥狰狞深色的红。鼻端没有腥甜的气息是因为这地方终日长风浩荡，只留下视线中的液体缓缓干涸，再被淋上一层新鲜的颜色，周而复始，冲刷涤荡。金发男人知道这座岛屿上徜徉着死亡的气息，即便周围充斥存活的欣喜，也无法磨灭背後那重邃黯的黑。

比起找到一具了无生气的尸首。

至少Zoro还站在那里。

Sanji越过乱石堆和瓦砾，从身後接近绿发男人。他因那人站得笔直的姿态而放下一颗心。

但是接下来的事情粉碎了他的一切想象。鼻端察觉不到味道，画面却被视线捕捉。任谁也无法忽略自己眼前铺天盖地的深红。他几乎是惊惶地跑到剑士面前，焦急地开口，却发现自己根本不能确定那双染血的眸子里，是不是还有自己的影子。

这画面将成为他长久的梦魇。

面前的男人一直在强撑着，声音像是压抑的沉钟，震得他的耳膜轰然作响。

到底发生了什么！

虽然是意料之中，那个人没有透露出一个字，但金发男人一点也不觉得自己这样了解他是件好事。

他应该愤怒的，因为Zoro擅自敲晕自己而独自迎向死亡。那混账没给自己的决心留下任何实现的机会。可看着Zoro，他没法说出一句谴责的话。Sanji觉得自己才有更大的责任，如果自己再强一点，也许就不会是现在的结局。至少不会是他Zoro站在这里浑身淌血地告诉自己，什么都没有发生！

左边心口泛起钝痛。仿佛是广阔的平原，被突如其来的陨石撞击，异常沉重地迫下。

世界被大片大片的黯红倾轧。

金发男人需要竭尽全力才能控制自己不去将那个混帐紧紧抱住，不去狠狠吻上那双滴血的唇。

他从未发现自己是如此渴求鲜血的味道。

眼前开始变得模糊。整个世界都在颤抖，扭曲。

回响在自己脑海中一个无比吵闹的声音一直在告诉自己，如果那个混账就这么死了，那自己一定……一定会後悔，没有在还清醒的时候，狠狠咬过他的嘴唇。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[2.MidnightBlue]

*午夜蓝

Sanji猛地醒来，他坐起身。船只正随着海浪微微摇晃，之前鲜血淋漓的画面不过是个画面，此外什么都不是。

他眼前还在反复回放着那个梦。对，那是个梦，却也是真正的历史。因为正是他亲眼见证那一切的，在恐怖三桅船上。再下一秒钟，Sanji记得自己咬牙搂住了那个开始摇摇欲坠的身体。

他还活着。他们都还活着。

心脏加速跳动的感觉仿佛可以穿透所有的黑暗。

他平复着略显急促的呼吸，看了一眼周围。那些混账们还都睡着，鼾声四起，甚至能听到Luffy小声嘟哝着要吃肉什么的。至于那个梦里的另一位主角——Roronoa Zoro——也还在睡着。过去了那么长的时间，这个家伙的伤早已经好了，不管是身体还是心理，都生蹦乱跳得不能再好。金发男人因为眼前令人安心的现状而呼出一口气，轻轻起身离开船舱。

刚过午夜的海风有清冷的意味。

最近常常做这个梦。金发男人扶着船舷，单手点起一支香烟。他无法不去回想它，那个感觉——自己是如此难以自制地想吻他——绝不是一时的意乱情迷。他懒得去琢磨究竟是从什么时候起有这个念头的，只知道它在自己脑海里存在了太久的时间。久到自己都快遗忘它的存在，或者只是习惯这件事吧，却在生死存亡的关头猛烈迸发。

“啧，这简直……也太……”他咬住香烟，找不到任何词汇可以形容那样的不可思议。

它太沉重。厨子当然确定自己的肩膊足以背负，却无法令Zoro也像自己一样。在感情这种事情上，大概两个人永远是无法平等的。

Sanji将头脑放空，视线投向这个真实的世界。星辰在不为人知的时光中逐渐倾斜。细碎的银河像是旅行的另一场终点。巨大的船只安静地沐浴在夜色中，等待第一缕晨光的如约而至。

“要不，今天提前一点准备早餐？吃什么好呢？”金发的人收拾好心情，甩一把沾在掌心的晨露，走进船舱。过不多久，美味的香气就会飘散开来，宣告新的一天的开始。

每一天的噩梦都是这段过去。出现在午夜，壮烈斑驳的海的哀歌。

他正视它，他克服它，他在翻阅回忆的时候希望自己所有的伙伴都不会重蹈覆辙。

这世界并非一句简单的爱或不爱。

他们选择肩负得更多。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[3.LimeGreen]

*酸橙绿

“你的脸色不是很好呢。”美丽睿智的历史学家一针见血地指出桑尼号的厨师先生近日的状态不是很好。

“阿，多谢Robin酱的关心，”女神的关怀令Sanji几乎要当场扭成龙卷风，“可能是这几天没有休息好吧。”

“不如今晚我来替你守夜？你好好休息一下？”

面对历史学家善意的提议，金发男人以劳烦Lady就是自己的罪过为由，万分惶恐地婉拒了。知道这位厨师先生就是这样的性格，Robin也没有再坚持。

“今天就不要那么辛苦了，Sanji君。黑眼圈都出来了。”Nami指一下自己的眼睛示意。

“这个不要紧的Nami桑，稍微休息一下就好。”说到底还是最近一直在做那个梦，之後就再也睡不下去的缘故。

“Sanji你不舒服吗？是不是应该多吃点肉？”草帽少年趴在桌上，嘴里咬着玻璃杯沿看他，“我可以在午餐的时候多给你留一点的。”

“谢了Luffy，不过我可不是你。”金发男人漫不经心地收走吃干净的空盘子放进水池，然後等着收拾桌子。

绿头发的剑士瞥他一眼，顺手打开长长的橡胶手臂，干掉了自己盘里的燕麦吐司面包。

等所有人都离开Sanji这才动手清洗盘子。不对，不是所有人都离开了，至少那个绿藻头还四平八稳地坐在沙发里。剑士盯着酒柜看了几秒，又转而看着厨子的背影，似乎在思考着什么。

Sanji剜了他一眼，这眼神明白表示，想喝就动手拿吧老子今天没空搭理你。

绿发男人虽然有点诧异，不过有酒终归是好的，他拎着酒瓶心满意足地走出厨房。舱门阖上的那个瞬间，厨子微不可察地侧过头，余光看到厚实的舱门隔绝了自己与那个人。仿佛两个截然不同的世界。他不自觉地伸手抓一下心口，那里窝着一只小兽，只要和那个绿藻头单独在一起，它就开始不断不断地抓挠心脏。

梦见他的次数越多，它的形状就越大。

那不是谁的错，他告诉自己。

在Sanji的故乡，North Blue，有这样一句话：恋爱就像飓风。

你身不由己。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[4.Goldenrod]

*秋麒麟

金发男人从瞭望台的入口探出头去，那个家伙果然在这里。

“绿藻头，这是你的下午茶。混账，要是下次不跟Luffy他们在一起，老子就把你的茶点直接送给他们。让我单独跑一趟很有趣吗？”Sanji将咖啡色的蛋糕递过去，顺势在旁边坐下来。

“你这几天的确不太对劲。”

金发男人心里咯噔一声。“因为没有睡好，大概吧。”这样的答案还不是随口就说？你要多少，我就可以给你多少。

“不，到底因为什么事？”

Sanji扭头看着他，那人黯猩红色的眸并没有任何玩笑的意思。似乎……Zoro是在很认真地向自己提问。Sanji花了一秒钟思考他们一贯的相处模式，像这样平心静气地谈论简直可以被列为桑尼号十大不可思议事件之首……其他的九件就先待定吧。他无所谓地耸一下肩膀，轻笑着反问。”如果我真的说出来，你肯听吗？”

Zoro没有回答，缓缓将蛋糕送进嘴里。Sanji又一次确信自己读懂了，那家伙的无声就是回答，他在等着自己给他一个答案。

好吧，那好吧。

“我梦见恐怖三桅船。”厨子的声音淡然，稀松平常得像在说自己梦见的是一只章鱼或者鲭鱼群。然而他的余光瞥见，绿发剑士的动作猛地定住。

有什么东西开始一点点破土，显现出微明的光。

“你想说什么，厨子？”Zoro看过来，目光中满是复杂难明的东西。

“这不是你让我说的吗？事实如此阿。”

“如果你还对那件事……”

“Zoro，”金发男人严肃地看着剑士，他海色的眸中翻搅起层叠汹涌的浪，厨子哑着嗓音，似乎真的在压抑什么，“现在轮到你来告诉我……哪件事？”

单细胞藻类的话……应该是不会察觉到的吧？

“啧，不管是哪件事！是我敲晕你也好，是我自己的事情也好……”

看吧，就知道这绿球藻是不会意识到的。

金发男人打断了他的话。“第一，那不是你自己的事情，混账剑士；第二，已经发生过的是不会更改的。我不会纠结于那些毫无意义的事情。”

Zoro盯着他。“是吗？至少在我看来，你做的很多白痴事情都毫无意义。”

厨子立即暴跳起来。“妈的！混账绿藻头，是说老子稍微消停几分钟你就浑身不自在了吗？！”他冒着火看绿发男人勾着唇角，将盘子放上椅子，一切准备就绪。

在甲板上享用下午茶的众人望一眼不住传来巨响的瞭望台，都选择了无视。还好，桑尼号拆起来……比梅丽号艰难多了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[5.SalteGray]

*石板灰

白天虽然提了几句，最终金发男人也没有和任何人换班。今晚还将是他负责守夜。顶着Nami桑和Robin酱的关心，Sanji拍着胸口保证没问题，自己明天一定好好休息，两位女神这才放过他。

原本以为这一晚上会相安无事地度过，结果……站在甲板上的金发男人听见脚步声而回过头。确切地说在回头之前他就知道是谁了。那个人的脚步声，自己还不至于听不出来。

“绿藻头，这么晚了你来干什么？找不到回寝室的路了吗？要我送你回去吗？”香烟的火光在他指间燃起一点明亮，金发男人不无恶劣地笑起。他从不打算浪费任何一个揶揄Roronoa Zoro的机会。

“白痴阿。”不知道为什么绿藻头这次的反应出奇的冷淡。

原本Zoro只是想去找瓶酒喝，但是当他无意间望向甲板的时候，这个身影攫取了他的全部视线。厨子穿着黑色的西装，在夜色中不甚明显，但他耀眼的金发却毫无疑问是吸引住自己的地方。他看到厨子点香烟的动作，打火机燃起的时候，火光在他周身淡淡勾起一层金色的边线。

他鬼使神差地停下了走向厨房的脚步，转向甲板。

“你说一直梦见恐怖三桅船。是梦见了那里的什么？”

“……没什么。”

“不敢说吗？”

下一秒，冰蓝色的眸带着一丝哂笑向他投来。

“梦而已，能有什么不敢说的？又不是没见过。”Sanji低下头出神地盯着自己指间的香烟。他又一次感受到那种悸动，那只兽要生生挤破胸腔般的跳跃，大脑似乎根本压不住舌头的反应，金发男人自然而然说出下面的话。“你……要是那个时候真的死了，会有什么後悔的事情吗？”

“……”

可是在绿发男人开口之前，Sanji就打断了他。

“我有……”

如果他死了如果他死了如果他死了如果他死了。

会不会再有这样一个下次？自己会不会再像这样後悔一次？

“忘掉吧。”

Zoro不无疑惑地看着厨子。没有再给他更多时间，金发男人猛地凑过来。剑士只感到唇上一凉，那个人就倏然退开。

香烟的气息萦绕在周身的空气中，仿佛自己亲口品尝到那层温润的微苦，又仿佛什么都没留下。

忘掉吧，他掉头便走。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[6.LightCoral]

*浅珊瑚

金发男人并没有走远因为下一秒钟他就被一股大力扯回去，唇上重新贴上滚烫的温度，那个自己臆想了很久并且刚刚感受到的温度。

Zoro不知道厨子为什么突然之间要这样做，但金发男人的气息沿着舌尖攀援而上，那一刹那，他感受到突如其来的轻微的晕眩。有什么被激发，从头顶到脚趾都开始活跃。硬要形容的话，大概就是一座冬岛在眨眼的时间中，所有的树木都抽枝发芽。万丈冰层挡不住的，新叶的力量。

没什么好犹豫的，绿发的剑士立即采取行动，试图在那人身上确认更多。

他只记得那家伙非要和自己对着干的时候，却忽略了Sanji也是个敢作敢当的男人。厨子不会对自己的感情扭扭捏捏，当他决意承认，就一定不会再逃避。

所以Zoro强硬地，不容拒绝地贴上自己的唇。

不是恶作剧不是任何玩笑性质的什么，从厨子身上传来的一切都能让他感受到，Sanji是真的在吻自己，即使是如此的浅尝辄止。

指缝间是柔软的金色发丝，Zoro闭上眼睛，让自己的舌尖沿着那双唇的轮廓扫过，他欣喜地发觉Sanji在等待着自己进入。是那家伙先挑起的火，不是吗？绿发男人轻而易举地寻找到另一枚灵巧的舌，炽烈直接地缠搅在一起，毫不服输地掠夺着彼此的呼吸。

也许有半个小时，不，这一定是错觉，反正过去了很长时间两人才勉强停下。

“那么现在，你就不会後悔了？”Zoro带着隐隐笑意打量着那个金发的人，这样的吻已经让那人微微喘息，“……就只是这样？”

Sanji毫不避让地看着他，唇角渐渐扬起一抹笑意。他伸出舌来缓缓舔过唇瓣，在幽芒的夜色中，这样的动作只能让Zoro联想到诱惑这个词。厨子眨了眨眼睛，藏在眸底的那片海简直在烈烈燃烧。

“怎么说呢，也许……会後悔没得到更多？”

下一秒，绿发男人黯猩红色的眸带着黯邃而危险的光芒逼近。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[7.Azure]

*蔚蓝

“天就快亮了……所以说，你是不是快点滚回去睡觉，绿藻头？”Sanji没轻没重地拍着绿发剑士的脸颊，心里寻思着是不是一脚送他回寝室才是正确的做法。

Zoro似乎嘟哝了一声什么，然後继续睡。

不满地啧了一声，金发男人掰开那家伙的手臂坐起身，开始系上衬衫的扣子。“那就当路痴剑士找不到寝室，只好睡在甲板上。这个剧本还是蛮适合你的嘛，绿藻头。”

他伸手捞起甲板上黑色的西装上衣，一边穿着一边走向船舷。金发男人撑着船栏望向海面，日出的方向已经微微泛起鱼肚白。虽然身体很多地方都在酸痛，但此刻温和的海风让他感到舒服了不少。

他们的旅程在继续。每一日都应当忘记之前的苦痛，纵然有软弱的过去，纵然有落败的曾经，但他们每个人都在日复一日地磨练，每天都比昨天的自己要更强。不管是身体，还是心。这样并肩走下去的话，终究会将自己的命运彻底握在掌心。

已经不必再体会曾经的痛苦，因为他们已比曾经的自己变强了太多。只要走在一起，就拥有强大得无以复加的力量。

金发男人叼起一支香烟，白色的烟气随着海风飘出很远。他注视着天色渐渐由深到浅，由暗及亮，等待着他的将是全新的一天。和以往任何一天都完全相同。和以往任何一天都完全不同。

梦魇什么的，就只是梦魇。

仅此而已。

Sanji回过头，正对上那人黯猩红色的眸。望着绿发男人还没有完全睡醒，慵懒伸懒腰的动作，他逆着海风轻轻扬起唇角。始于什么时间并不重要，知道自己爱他就足够了。

并且恰巧，那个人也有所回应。

\- END -


	19. 《Jack Jack》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风‖2012万圣节贺文
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖06.换穿对方的衣服
> 
> ※衣着扮相设定参见WT神的万圣节彩页

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

万圣节有这样一条规矩：只要在门上挂了杰克灯，身着节日盛装的孩子们就可以去敲门要糖果。

他们问：Trick or Treat？没有糖果和小零食的话，就要恶作剧了哦？

桑尼号上，餐厅的门口就挂起了这样一盏中空的南瓜灯。Jack o’lantern.

香甜的南瓜馅饼，镶嵌着蝙蝠翅膀的苹果派，恶魔角面包，还有特意准备的各式果汁饮料，甜点糖果，无时无刻不在提醒着所有人，今天是万圣节前夜。

毫无疑问万圣节PARTY的精髓其实是在于各种鬼怪的装扮和「Trick or Treat」的恶作剧，然而到了Luffy眼里就只有“Trick or Meat”……同理，到了Zoro的脑袋里，大概就只剩「Whisky or Beer」了吧。

「不管怎样，每个人都必须盛装才能参加PARTY，否则就饿着肚子吧！」

两位Lady丢下这样的命令就闪身回了寝室。至于她们的装扮则是百分之百的「秘密」。临走的时候，Nami抛一个媚眼，金发的厨师先生立即浑身酥软倒地不起。

不过三秒钟後，他就生蹦乱跳地和船上那个万年冤家绿藻头吵在一起。

“Sanji！”小船医戴着一只巨大的南瓜头套兴奋地跑回厨房，“Robin她们都说这个南瓜特别适合我！”Chopper将自己粉色的帽子镶进一顶蓝白点的睡帽，假装是巫师帽顶在南瓜上，还换上了一件黑白条纹的上衣，像模像样地披上一件黑斗篷。

金发男人穿着一件黑白条纹的西装，正在雕刻金橙色的南瓜。他笑着走过去替Chopper整一下帽子，再回到桌前继续雕刻那只南瓜。为了准备这次的PARTY，他在上一座岛屿特意买回来好几十个南瓜。他要在PARTY开始前将所有的南瓜都刻好鬼脸并且摆起来。

至于万圣节的装扮，那还不好办？！

让那帮混账挑几件差不多的衣服，再把南瓜当帽子扣在脑袋上就足够了。

Usopp和Franky两个动手狂人说不需要帮助，装扮什么的他们自己能搞定。于是金发男人就放手让他们去折腾，自己着手去帮其他人的忙。

小船医得意洋洋地在厨房里转了几圈，自己装成是南瓜妖怪。“Brook说万圣节就要穿黑白条纹的衣服，这样才有鬼怪的味道！你也这样认为吗？”它看到Sanji也是穿着类似的衣服，不由得开始同意Brook的想法。

“嗯？我想这只是凑巧吧？”金发男人说着递给Chopper一个刻好的南瓜，南瓜的左眼下方刻意画上了和Luffy一样的伤痕，“把这个带给Luffy，顺便帮我把那个绿藻头找来吧。”

“哦！包在我身上！”

Sanji将最後一个南瓜刻上鬼脸，就开始挨个将它们摆到餐厅的地板，桌面，柜子顶等等各种地方。总之放眼望去餐厅充满了南瓜鬼脸，今夜这个地方将不再是桑尼号的餐厅，而是万圣节的盛宴会场。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

绿发男人推开餐厅的门走进来，首先看见的是餐厅里随处可见的南瓜。不知道厨子是怎么想起这件事的，居然真的买到了那么多南瓜。不用怀疑，这些食材最终还是要进肚子的，但在此之前，它们会被充分地利用。

Sanji一抬眼就表情复杂。“你那是什么打扮，绿藻头？！”

虽说是穿上了一件暗色的长外套还附带一顶礼帽吧……但裤子，鞋子还有万年腹卷都没变。金发男人的视线在衣服手臂上那处鬼脸停留了一下，这样可有可无的装饰实在是不够醒目阿。也太中规中矩了，谁看见也想不到这是万圣节的装扮吧。

“切，随便穿一下不就行了。真是麻烦。”

“不好好准备就饿肚子吧。”厨子顺手一指餐厅里的大群南瓜，示意他随便挑一个。

Zoro拿起手边的那只南瓜，见它拴着一根绳子，就直接跨在了脖子上。这只南瓜个头很大，Sanji在削的时候切掉了它的底面，原本计划是套在Franky的机器人头套外面，不过那家伙和Usopp另起炉灶，说他们两个不需要南瓜，就被搁置一边了。

“唔，总觉得还是差点什么……”Sanji略略思考了一下，继而露出一脸恍然大悟的神情。他拿起桌上的黑色记号笔——刚刚他就是用这支笔给Luffy的南瓜头画伤疤的。他走到绿发的剑士面前，左手刚够上那人的帽沿，就被那家伙抬手捉紧手腕。

“你干嘛？”绿发男人拧起眉。

“对你的晚餐有好处阿白痴。老实站好。”

Sanji这次将礼帽彻底从他头上摘下来丢到沙发上。他伸出左手托起那人下颌。指腹下的皮肤温暖熟悉，Zoro的右眼微微眯起，神色柔和了些。刹那间金发男人有种错觉，自己仿佛是驯服了一只无人能降的野兽，这想法令他感到开心。他的右手利落地沿着Zoro左眼的伤痕，划出长长一道。

Zoro注视着他，任这个男人在自己脸上随意下笔，为那道新的“伤疤”添上细枝末节。

“伤疤什么的……总觉得还是挺适合你这家伙的。”金发男人终于将笔扔到一边，细细审视着男人的脸。说到伤疤，Sanji不自觉地抚上那人的胸膛。斜斜贯穿他胸口的，是梦想与现实碰撞的残酷印记，是一道总能轻而易举打动自己的痕迹，是无数次震慑自己的景象，在回忆里，从梦境中，挥之不去地纠缠进一切时间与灵魂。

腰间忽然一紧。

Zoro探手将厨子的腰搂贴过来。他开口说话的时候，几乎要挨上对面那双唇。

“你是在诱惑我吗，嗯？”声调轻缓却足够危险。掌下这件黑白条纹的西装堪称完美地勾勒出那人纤细的身形。现在根本不需要看，只要感受就能清晰知道。像是有种魔力在牵引着他的手游走，不能满足于摩挲那人腰间的衣料。剑士渴望碰触厨子的身体，温热直到滚烫的，带着那人热烈的反应。

每一次做的时候，那个家伙都能让自己发狂。

“停，停下，混账绿藻头！马上就到晚饭时间了你这混账要做什么！”金发男人拍开那人不老实的手，很快抽身离开。

Zoro的声音从背後传来。“今晚我一定会把它脱掉的。”

“妈的给我适可而止阿！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

“Sanji君，Zoro！Trick or Treat？！”

“阿阿！魔女装的Nami桑和小恶魔Robin酱真是太迷人了！当然是treat！我的人生因为能与两位相遇而熠熠生辉，我愿把我的生命和一切都treat给两位女神！请入座品尝今晚充满爱的万圣节料理！”金发的厨师先生顶着一盏卷眉毛的南瓜帽子跳着面条舞迎接两位女神。

“切，那女人本来就是魔女。”

下一秒金发男人顶着黑脸出现在绿藻头身边。“你活不耐烦了吗绿藻吸血妖怪！”

“总比你要好，四条眉毛一起转。那是什么高等诅咒吗？”

两人正要继续吵，另一伙人以百米冲刺的速度闯进餐厅。以Chopper为首，身後跟着的是Luffy和Brook。草帽少年的手里提着一个大竹篮，果然是「Treat or Meat」……不过他一进门就将篮子甩到一边，直接抢到座位上坐好。

“嘻嘻嘻！Trick or Meat！Sanji，我要肉，肉，肉！快点嘛！”

望着几乎是开了二档出现在餐桌旁一边敲桌子一边等食物的自家船长，金发男人只好跑去给他端来大盘的料理。牛排淋上可口的番茄汁仿佛渗着血。深紫色的菜叶被切成蝙蝠的形状装点在盘子外缘。橙金色的南瓜排骨浓汤里有蘑菇片雕成的镂空骷髅头。香气四溢的食物令点餐的草帽少年瞬间忘了一切事情，眼里就只剩下美味佳肴。

“Trick or treat……快来迎接本大……喂等等！你们也太狡猾了！居然立刻就吃上了！”Usopp的声音从餐厅外响起。狼人Usopp和僵尸机器怪人Franky是来的最晚的组合，两人也迅速冲进来加入抢食物的阵营。

吵吵闹闹吃完这顿饭还不算结束，几拨人跑来跑去地折腾了四五趟，每一趟都是推开餐厅的门来要零食要糖果要点心要……肉。Luffy大有不把厨房吃空不罢休的劲头。餐厅的门又一次打开，金发男人实在不能再提供食物了，他只好拍着桌子踢过去。“混账阿没吃的了！你们trick吧！”

Luffy不知道想起了什么，将桌巾解下来围在自己脖子上当斗篷满处跑。Brook「哟嚯嚯嚯」地笑着将厨房的餐具和调料全部调换了位置。绿发男人瞥一眼，不出所料这让Sanji看得恨恨咬牙。Chopper在餐厅里跑了一圈，很快就找到了它需要的……那支黑色的记号笔。

“Sanji。让我在你脸上画吧！”

于是金发男人老实坐到桌前，让小船医坐在餐桌上往自己脸上随便涂鸦。小鹿歪歪扭扭画了一个海贼骷髅，还附带写上了Sanji的名字，笑得满桌打滚。

“Trick or Treat？”

“Nami桑，Robin酱……”厨师先生讪笑着扭过头招呼两位女神，“现在只能是trick了……”

“哦呀？”橘发的航海士果然露出了魔女一般的玩味笑容，“我可等好久了呢……”

“哈？！”

“来吧，你和Zoro换一下衣服穿！快点！”等了两秒也不见有人先动作，Nami插着双臂扬起眉梢，“难道要我亲自动手吗？”

“等等！为什么连我也？！”绿发男人刚刚争辩半句，只见那位魔女伸手比划了个贝利的姿势，立即知趣地闭上了嘴。

不想利息加倍的话，还是照做吧！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

两分钟後，两个品相精奇的人出现在众人眼前。

当然，Zoro和Sanji为了对付其他人只换了上衣。那件细黑条纹的西装上衣穿在Zoro身上，裤子居然还是原来的那条，这场景不知道有多么诡异。而那件黑色的长外套被厨子胡乱穿了起来，虽然和裤子的确不搭调却多少有点阿拉巴斯坦的感觉。再加上他们那一脸苦大仇深的表情，脸上画着骷髅头和伤疤，还有一些奇怪的手滑绘出来的东西……

所有人都拍桌大笑。

“啧，真是可惜阿，原来这么容易就答应了……下次应该来点更劲爆的……”尽管这样说着，橘发的航海士看起来还是相当愉悦，“这次就先放过你们吧。”

天色早已入夜，PARTY就此宣告结束。Sanji也该动手为餐厅和厨房善後了。先是拜托狼人和僵尸机器怪人组合把闹腾到睡着的Luffy和Chopper搬回寝室，再塞给Brook一碟点心当夜宵——骨头今晚要去瞭望台守夜。两位女神被他请回去休息，Zoro则留下来帮忙。

洗过脸，那些奇怪的痕迹都消失了。绿头发的剑士将桌巾重新铺好，看着厨子一瓶一瓶将调料摆好。厨子的西装穿在自己身上并不舒服，因为不合身，所以Zoro很干脆地脱掉了。那家伙也是，南瓜帽子什么的已经摘掉了，外衣也扔在一边，现在只穿着一件衬衫在收拾厨房。他悄悄走到那人背後，伸手将他扣在自己怀里。

……好吧，还附带解开了那人衬衫的一颗扣子。

“混账，干嘛……”Sanji腾出一只手来拍开了那只鬼爪子。不过他也顺势松了一下自己的领带。

这个动作被剑士察觉到，他很自觉地替那人完成了这件事情。现在领带已经被解开，松松垮垮地挂在那人颈上。Zoro啜咬着金发男人的耳垂开口，温热的吐息近在咫尺。“我说过，今晚一定会把它脱掉的。”

Sanji手上的工作一直没有停，他已经利落地将所有弄乱的瓶瓶罐罐都按顺序重新排列整齐，所有餐具也都沥干收好。看着已经整理干净的餐厅，目光突然扫到一只小玻璃罐子，这里面装的是……他轻笑一下，趁那人不注意拧开罐子盖。

“绿藻头，trick or treat？”

“什么？”剑士一愣，不知道他这是玩的哪一出。

“反正你也给不了我什么treat……所以说……”下一秒钟，一大勺蓝莓酱被塞进Zoro嘴里，“Happy Halloween，笨蛋剑士！”

“咳咳，甜死了！混账！”

与此同时，Sanji猛然凑过去在他唇上轻轻一贴。“我要去睡了，明天再……”不等这句话说完他就一错脚步打算溜走。

不过厨子最後还是没能跑出去，因为Zoro一把就揪住衬衫将他拽回来按在餐桌上。剑士把手撑在他耳边，居高临下看着那个人。他眯起眼睛扯起一个危险的笑容。“嘿，不是你说要treat的吗？”

他急切地俯身咬上那双唇。

“喂等等……唔……嗯。”

金发男人在最後的理智中想，妈的甜死了！这勺蓝莓酱果然是太多了吗？！还有阿，你这算什么treat阿……那不是老子的台词吗？！

\- END -


	20. 《不知处》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※2012年Zoro生贺

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

“我好久没有看到雪了呢。”Chopper仰着头，任由雪白的冰晶落在自己鼻尖，带起一点微凉化掉。

桑尼号停靠在一个很小的冬岛上。说它小，抬一抬眼睛就能从岛屿的这头看到那头。除了岛屿腹地几株异常高大的雪岭银杉，就再也没有能阻隔视线的东西了。头顶是苍铅色的天空，白色的雪花还在不断飘落。地面上的积雪已经没过鞋子，在所有人都为发现一片纯净的雪地而欢呼雀跃的时候，只有绿发男人敏锐地意识到这里没有任何人类的足迹。显然是个无人岛。

Luffy和Chopper领头已经在小岛上跑了一圈，什么都没有。

“喂！Sanji！今天中午咱们来吃火锅吧！我要在外面吃！”草帽少年站在雪地里向船上喊。他的鼻子冻得通红，不过只要一想起热气腾腾的食物就抑不住地兴奋。听着金发男人答应的声音从船上传来，好几个人都开心地跳起来。

在Sanji的安排下，午饭的准备工作都被分配下去。片刻过後，一个简单却实用的篝火堆就被点了起来。终于见到厨子抱着装满食材的锅子来到船舷边上，迫不及待的船长已经伸出自己长长的橡胶手臂，抢着将锅子端下去架在篝火上。不用任何人提醒，绿发男人已经很自觉地搬着两大桶酒坐在雪地里开始喝。

“喂混账绿藻头，有喝酒的时间不如看着点火别让它灭了！”

“要你提醒吗，白痴圈圈眉！”

金发的厨师先生回到厨房，发现Nami正站在日历前面，捏着下巴若有所思。

“怎么了，Nami桑？”

橘发的航海士一脸严肃地指着日期。“唔，今天是11月11日……”

“……那又怎样……”

“Zoro的生日阿。”她眯起眼睛很有深意地瞟了一眼Sanji。

她的眼神令金发男人感到一阵没来由的心惊。几乎一刹那他就察觉到自己的心脏开始狂跳。那个家伙的生日他当然不会忘记，只是一直装着没想起来而已。现在被Nami点出来，还附带给了他莫名其妙的一眼，真是有种做贼心虚的错觉。神明在上，他可没打算向其他人公布自己跟Zoro的关系，特别是船上这两位美丽的女神。

Sanji讪笑一下，顺着她的话往下说。“Nami桑是要给那个绿藻头过生日吗？”

“唔，我只是在想……看在我记得他的生日的份上，能不能加收他一倍的利息呢？”

“……阿，精打细算的Nami桑也好迷人！”金发男人瞬间扭成一阵粉色的旋风。等到这位女神哼着小曲踏出餐厅，他这才觉出自己似乎惊出一身冷汗。但愿自己一贯装得足够好，没有让Nami发现什么吧……收拾一下心情，他又准备出更多的食材，装在篮子里拿到外面。

总算一切都准备就绪，众人围坐在篝火四周。虽然还差Franky，不过他马上就到。水已经烧开，煮熟的食物在寒冬中散发出温暖诱人的香气。金发男人打开橡胶手，盛了两碗热气腾腾的汤恭恭敬敬地端到Nami和Robin面前，这才宣布开饭。

“喂，来一杯吗？”Sanji看着Zoro将一只杯子递过来，顺势坐在自己旁边。他接过酒杯喝了一口。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

“嗷！本大爷在桑尼号旁边发现了这个Super的东西。要不要打开看看？”Franky伸手递来一只小小的木桶。他一直在检查海面和船身相接的地方会不会结冰，来得晚了些。这样东西就在船尾附近的海面上，不知道是从什么地方漂来的。

Luffy顺手接过来摇晃了几下。“好像是有什么东西……软绵绵的。”

“里面是一种蘑菇。”Chopper隔着木桶也能分辨出里面的味道。既然它都这样说了，Luffy微一用力就打开了木桶盖子，果然发现里面装着十几枚白色的蘑菇。

“看样子像是无毒的，不过我也不敢肯定。”金发男人对这些东西很谨慎。其一，它是没见过的菌类，其二则是因为它奇怪的来历。究竟是谁把它们装进木桶，又放进海里呢？

“不要紧的，我对蘑菇这种东西熟得很，这个当然是能吃的。”其他人还没来得及阻止，草帽少年就把蘑菇全部丢进锅里了，“你们干嘛这样看着我，大不了我一个人都吃掉好了。”

“……想得美！”

身为船上的厨师，Sanji有必要保证食物的可食用性，蘑菇煮熟後他以身试毒，率先尝了一口。

“怎样怎样？”

面对急于知道答案的伙伴们，金发男人只好点头。“唔，很棒，我觉得应该没问题。”

其实，这种蘑菇的美味超出了他的想象。甚至连汤都变成了不可多得的美味。Sanji开始怀疑这种东西是否因为它太过美味而成了什么祸国殃民的存在，才被装进木桶里扔下海。他看着其他人抢着吃光了这锅食物，甚至连最後一点汤汁都没有放过全进了Luffy的肚子。

“诶？你没吃吗，绿藻头？”他眯起眼睛瞟着身边的剑士。那家伙好像从刚才起就一直在喝酒。不知道为什么，Sanji觉得自己眼前有点花，或者说所有东西都在移动，就像喝多了一样。可自己明明只喝了一杯。他转过头去看其他人，不停旋转的视线中，好像也有几个人倒下了。他缓缓眨眼，已经认不出来那都是谁了。

“喂，圈圈眉？”

“啧居然没吃阿……如果你有什么想吃的……告诉我阿。因为……嗯……生日……快……”睁开眼就是天旋地转，眼皮太沉，现在它们只想阖上。Sanji一面困得要命，打着呵欠，一面又想保持清醒，把话说完。他刚伸手抓住Zoro的外套，就浑身一软睡去了。

看着全部像喝醉了酒而倒头就睡的伙伴，包括最终还是倒在自己怀里的厨子，绿头发的剑士不着痕迹地握紧手中的刀。他现在确定这个木桶的出现是什么人的精心安排，现在只等对方出招了。

来了。

他听见悉悉索索的声音，从桑尼号的背面传来。

不过听了一阵，那些声音始终在船上没有停止，并且仿佛一路摸进了船舱。

“难道是来偷东西的？”他刚说完，就见他们的航海士从雪地里精神抖擞地跳了起来。

“白痴，他们是来抢我的财宝阿！Zoro快去船上守住我的财宝！”橘发的少女虽然看上去脸颊泛红，不折不扣一副醉酒的模样，可举止神情都清醒得要命……

“……原来你没事阿？！”

“那种蘑菇只是让人有喝醉的感觉，不过我可不是那么容易就醉的。更何况，我的财宝有危险了……还不快去！利息加两倍，不，三倍！对了，生日快乐Zoro，四倍了！”

“你！”绿发男人只好把所有人都晾在雪地里躺着，自己跑向桑尼号，Nami跟在他背後。为了保护自己的财宝，更何况有Zoro给她押阵，她当然不能袖手旁观了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

那些闯入者只是一伙小偷。因为没什么实力，只好用他们秘制的蘑菇让船上的人醉得不省人事，然後伺机盗窃。当然，这一次他们失算了。在草帽海贼团一大主力和变身冷血魔女的航海士的双重打压下，很快就夹着尾巴溜掉了。

“真是的，一点都不能让人放心……”Nami叹口气，要绿发男人去把所有人都搬回船上。一直在岛上躺着可不怎么舒服。反正也不会有什么後遗症，搁在一边等他们自己醒来就好了。

航海士只负责把Robin扶回寝室，其他人就让利息压顶的Zoro去搬。绿发男人只好一趟趟下去把他们都带回来。他把骨头搁到甲板草坪上的时候，还留在岛上雪地里的就只剩下那个厨子了。

这一次，当他走到船舷边的时候，他看到在厨子不远处有一个人。

看起来和刚才的并不是一伙人，这个陌生的家伙穿着一件灰色的外套，头上戴着一顶黑色礼帽，站定脚步仔细打量着躺在雪地中的金发男人。两人之间隔着几米的距离，不过马上就缩短了。那个人向厨子走去，并且向他伸出手来不知道想做什么。

“铮——”一声龙吟般的清响，在陌生人脚尖前方的地面上无比突兀地出现了一把刀。被插在地面的刀身不住轻颤，声音绵绵不绝。

陌生人转过头。一个绿头发的剑士站在巨大的海贼船前方，缓步向自己走来。明明只是迈开脚步走过来的简单动作，在这个男人身上却仿佛带起无形的力量，一举一动都压迫着自己的神经，令心跳沉重，令呼吸加剧，令他不能分神做任何事情。一刹那间，他甚至觉得，这个剑士即使带来山岚海啸也不足为奇。

“他是我的。”

绿发剑士淡然宣布。

Zoro一直走到那人面前，缓缓拔出自己的刀。刃口和地面摩擦的声音带出阵阵凛然肃杀的气息。近距离观察这个陌生人的时候，他才注意到那个人的眼睛也是海一样的颜色。出于一种直觉，Zoro觉得他似乎并不是什么坏人。

“抱歉，看样子是我认错人了。我只是在找一个人而已……”陌生人看着Sanji，脸上忽然现出一种遗憾的表情。他向Zoro深深鞠一躬，竟然就这么掉头走了。

“莫名其妙的，搞什么阿。”Zoro拧起眉心，转而低头凝视着金发男人毫无防备的样子，“一点都不能让人放心。”

虽然是和Nami一样的话，不过内容却大不一样。谁是轻重缓急，只有自己最清楚。

他抬头望一眼巨大的桑尼号，料想Nami是暂时不会出来了，其他人的话也应该没问题。Zoro突然不想这么快回去，于是将三把刀放在一边，自己坐到厨子身边。他伸手拍拍金发男人的脸颊。

“喂，白痴厨子？”

理所当然的没有回应。估计是在雪地里躺得太久，着手处一片冰凉。他没作犹豫便将那人捞进自己怀里抱好，大概是感受到温暖，那个金发的人又慢慢向自己怀里蹭了蹭。不过依然是无意识的。

“老实的时候真不多。”Zoro这样下了结论，侧过头轻吻那人柔软的金发。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

当Sanji清醒过来的时候，赫然发现自己竟然躺在绿藻头的怀里，这简直是要了亲命阿！

他一跳起身立即就要踢飞那个白痴家伙。千钧一发之际，Zoro吼了句没人在，他这才生生收住自己踢出一半的腿。

“妈的，到底出什么事了？”他环视一周，发现的确没人在，视线一转就看到地面的脚印几乎都已被白雪重新覆上了。自己应该是睡过去了很长时间。

“当然是蘑菇有问题。你算是吃得比较少的，所以也是最早醒来的。”Zoro突然想起Nami，决定先不提那个魔女。

“哦对了……”Sanji才想起来，“你没吃那个蘑菇……”

“你在被放倒之前还在跟我说什么话……你是想说什么阿？”不知道这白痴厨子醒了之後，还会不会再说一次？

Sanji站在原地苦思冥想。“哈？我有说什么吗？”

看样子是不抱希望了。绿发男人瞥他一眼，拿起身边的刀，然後踩灭残余的篝火向桑尼号走去。“喂，走了。”

两个人回到甲板上，金发男人试着叫其他人起来，不过都没有反应。他看了一圈，突然一副被雷劈到的神情，揪着Zoro的衣领大喊大叫起来。

“Nami桑！还有Robin酱！混账绿藻头你对她们下手了吗？！老子饶不了你阿！”

“白痴阿你！Nami那个魔女醒着呢！”

“混账！那她岂不是看见……”

一个酒桶无比准确地砸中了金发男人的头。伴着一句「吵死了」从舱里走出来的，不是那位航海士女神还能有谁？

金发男人扑倒在甲板上捶地。“阿Nami桑，原谅我吧，没能尽到保护美丽Lady的义务，我真是个不称职的骑士……”

“对了Sanji君，”航海士突然想起自己来找他的本来目的，“你最近要小心点，刚才我在报纸上看到，有一个新近兴起的神秘组织专门在伟大航道抓金发的人，据说送去一座岛屿当什么祭品。小心不要被抓走了。”

“原来如此。”Zoro想起刚才那个陌生人。

Nami和Sanji都看着绿发男人。然後……绿发男人也面无表情地看着他们。

航海士危险地眯起眼睛。“Zoro……「原来如此」是什么阿……”

“没什么。”Zoro耸肩，转身打算把其他人都搬进餐厅，顺道躲开这个魔女。

“生日快乐，五倍了，说吗？”

“给我适可而止阿！”

“算了，看在你生日还这么勤勉的份上，给你降成两倍吧。反正我的财宝一点也没有损失，哈！”说完这句，航海士兴高采烈地回寝室了。

从一倍变成两倍，这能叫降吗？最後赚的还不是她？！绿发男人不打算再烦恼利息的倍数问题，径自提着Usopp和Luffy的衣领拎进餐厅。几趟下来，原本在甲板草坪上横七竖八的人全部被他挪去餐厅里横七竖八了。

这期间金发男人一直没有再说话。他是想起了一件事，关于在他醉倒之前说的那些话。要不是Nami桑提到，他就真心是记不起来了。

“呃……Zoro。”他犹豫了一下到底要不要说，要怎么说。

绿发的剑士最後把Chopper抱进餐厅後，正打算去瞭望台锻炼。突然被金发男人叫住，他站定脚步。

“生……咳，我是说……生日……”妈的是只有借着醉酒才能说得出来吗，Sanji抓一下自己的头发，实在没办法只好临时改口，“你有什么想吃的？”

Zoro淡然地打量着厨子。从金发到海色的眸到半张的嘴唇再到白皙的脖颈，视线扫过哪里都仿佛能从那人眼底见到不一样的反应。站在自己面前的是一个，其他人都从未见过的Sanji。

金发男人虽然对他逡巡的视线感到有些异样，他只当自己是还未醒酒，却不知道绿发男人正因此而心满意足。

“想吃的东西吗？夜宵吧。”Zoro意犹未尽地舔一下唇角，邪邪笑起，“顺便，真要给我生日礼物，你亲自送来就行。”

\- END -


	21. 《Before the Wind – 风起之前》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS，略提及鹰红，贝尔梅伯x克比，与KL‖现代架空
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖07.COSPLAY

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

“你们都听好了，这次的ZS-7要在挣够本钱之外，让我再大赚一笔，否则明年参加ZS-8的预算全部从你们的伙食费里扣！现在，琼科尔德广场的地图我已经拿到手了，你们先熟悉一下自己的位置。”橘发少女推一下鼻端的细框眼镜，不理会草帽少年对伙食费的高声抗议，一掌按上桌面，“明天，草帽组三个摊位必须保证每个人都提前到位，特别是你Zoro。”

伴着Nami严厉的声音，是Roronoa Zoro不屑的撇嘴还有某个金发男人接踵而至的咆哮——绿藻头你对Nami桑的安排有什么不满吗——诸如此类的内容众人都听惯了，丝毫不以为意。

ZS全称Zodiac Salon，是龙宫城举办的当世最大规模的同人交流会。今年已经是第七届。举办地点是龙宫城最大的广场琼科尔德，举办方根据全天88星座将广场划分为88个区域，其中12处人气最旺的地段被冠名为黄道十二宫，所以得名Zodiac Salon。

神通广大的橘发少女凭借和白星公主的亲友关系抢到了头筹，她申请到的三个摊位其中有两个都在十二宫的位置。一是双鱼一是天蝎，之间隔过一小部分中央的COS与展示区。

“现在再最後确认一遍明天的分工，”她目光炯炯地扫过眼前所有人，“Luffy，Chopper和Usopp去双鱼，Zoro和Sanji君去天蝎，然後Brook和Franky留守英仙座，最後是我和Robin，负责三方的货物补给与一切突发事件，当然还要负责考察其他的摊位。明天千万不要晚了，把东西都搬到位，不许收错钱更不许以任何理由免费款待，”她的视线似是有意无意地在金发男人身上转一圈，後者正对她不断冒出桃心，毕竟她一直担忧面对众多美女，这家伙会不会把商品都当赠品送出去，“还有什么问题吗？”

Luffy举手。“明天的早餐和午餐还有晚餐……”

“不想饿肚子的话就给我卖力工作。要是本子大卖，我可以拿出十分之一的钱来请客哟。现在解散！”Nami十分豪迈地挥手，拉着Robin回她们的房间去研究明天的作战计划了。

等两位Lady离开，金发男人立即慷慨激昂地为大家做战前动员。“Nami桑和Robin酱战了那么久，现在终于轮到咱们出力的时候了！兄弟们，明天必须血战到底，否则你们一个月的伙食自理！”

“切，反正最後钱也是进那女人的口袋……”绿发男人不满地挠一下脑袋，紧跟着以毫厘之差躲开了Sanji狠狠踢来的一脚。

“什么这女人那女人的！你活不耐烦了绿藻头？！”

“可是她说会拿钱出来请客诶！”Luffy很认真地看着Zoro，在涉及吃的方面他是绝对不会含糊的。

“照我看八成又是让咱们带食材回来。”绿发男人意有所指地看一眼仿佛随时会踢过来的Sanji，显然是认为那所谓的“请客”最终还是会变成由金发男人主办的全餐。

草帽少年抹一把嘴角的口水。“那也很好阿，Sanji的料理比任何一家餐馆都要棒！”

“喂等等，”Usopp打断了他们的对话，“你们有没有想过，那其实是咱们的工钱……”

“……”

“天色不早了大家还是回房休息吧，哟嚯嚯嚯……要是明天真的起晚我全身的骨头都会变成粉末的。”Brook知趣地打哈哈，率先离开了Luffy的房间。涉及到了这个黑洞般的领域，众人立即呼啦一下作鸟兽散。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

“跟着我都会走错吗？”Sanji拽着Zoro的领子将他向房间里带。他们的房间和Luffy在同一层不过七拐八绕隔过好几条走廊。要是自己不拉着他，保证这藻类三秒钟就迷路。毕竟，酒店这种看上去到处都一模一样的房门和走廊，没点方向感就会晕头转向，更何况是个走直线都会变迷宫的Roronoa Zoro呢？

打开房门，金发男人将Zoro踢进浴室就开始最後一遍清点商品。他和Zoro的摊位主要是贩售COS服，还有一些零碎的周边。Luffy，Chopper和Usopp的双鱼是同人本和各种毛茸茸的萌物聚居地，要知道Nami把Chopper安排在那组其实是大有深意的。最後一个摊位由于地段较远但是面积很大，所以挂一些大海报，书包之类占地方的东西。

清点货物这种精细活他可不打算指望那个路痴，自己干要更放心一点。等他将大部分货盘完，Zoro也已经从浴室出来。绿发男人斜倚在床上看着他将地上的货物分门别类地摆好。

“对了绿藻头，明天你要不要出个角色？”Sanji终于重新核对完，随口问他。

“才不要，白痴阿你。”

“我觉得对生意有好处阿……”他的确是在很严肃地思考这个问题，“总好过你这七老八十的肚兜。”

“那不如你也出个角色。一起卖不是更好？”

“好好考虑一下我的建议。”金发男人说着走进浴室。等他出来的时候，就看Zoro正坐在床沿上看一叠卡片。他心知那家伙看的是他们草帽组的COS照。这些修过的片子可以用作宣传，更可以直接拿出来卖。

“网王怎样？”Sanji坐到他身边指着其中一张，“你还来桃城？啧你更适合去COS海堂的嘛。”

“难道你还打算出那个该死的神尾？跟我的对手戏也太少了。”

“哈？！你还要多大关系阿？”

“或者就家教。”Zoro托腮看他，“还像上次那样，我是山本，你是狱寺。”

Sanji从桌上的烟盒里抽出一根香烟来咬在齿间，用打火机点起。“十代目居然是Luffy……老实说我从未觉得泽田纲吉会耿直得那么缺根弦。”

“……天野老师会哭的。”

Sanji伸手够上Zoro耳畔三枚金色的耳坠，水滴的形状碰到指腹是一点冰凉。他一脸悲天悯人的壮烈表情。“有你这样的棒球笨蛋，她已经泣不成声了。”

下一秒钟天旋地转，Zoro一拧身将Sanji压倒在床上。金发男人凝视着他一点点勾起嘴角来邪笑，自己的身体彻底陷入柔软的床垫，那个家伙将自己的重量毫无保留地压过来，想踢开他似乎使不出足够的力道。

“白痴，就知道跟我做无谓的争论吗。你知不知道Nami和Robin出的本子是什么CP的，嗯？”Zoro的鼻尖能嗅到沐浴乳的清淡香气，视线越过衬衫领口隐约可见精致的锁骨。

Sanji忍住翻白眼的冲动。“妈的你也太小看老子了。不就是你跟我吗？”

绿发男人的手从他松松垮垮的衬衫下探进去，在那个人的小腹轻抚。这个刚从浴室出来的身体柔软而微凉，被自己按压过的皮肤正在一点点升温。“如果让她们亲眼见到这种镜头，可能会喷鼻血而死吧。”

“给自己积点口德，混账绿藻头。”Sanji隔着衣服握住那只不安分的手，“反正你和老子也不是真的那种关系。”

绿发男人动作一滞，继而抬头在Sanji的下颌恋恋不舍地轻咬一口。就在金发男人以为他依然不肯罢休的时候，他却利落地翻身坐起来，这个男人耸一下肩。“决定了，明天就穿老子自己的衣服。”

Sanji猛地坐起来。“哈？！你搞什么阿！说了半天还是……”

“滚回去睡觉吧白痴，不然就乖乖让我侵犯你。”

金发男人不置可否地给了他一脚。“醒醒。这是老子的床好吗。”

“好阿……所以说，展示你床技的时候到了。”

“……快去睡觉，混账！”

等到那个绿藻头老老实实回到他的床上睡着，Sanji悄悄按住自己的胸口叹一口气。妈的真是可恶阿，这心脏能不跳这么快吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

结果穿的还是平时那身。

金发男人一脸醺然地盯着站在十二宫正中央发表开幕演讲的白星公主。作为主办方，这位龙宫城的公主主动接下了这项工作。她的声音轻柔温婉还带点娇怯，光是听进耳中就要让无数人浑身瘫软了。

“今次我们有幸请到了阿拉巴斯坦的公主殿下作为合作伙伴共同举办ZS-7。请大家欢迎远道而来的Nefeltari Vivi殿下。”

充满异域风情的音乐响起，从演出台两侧踏着美妙的舞步旋上来两位面蒙轻纱的少女，若隐若现的面纱更是增加了她们神秘慑人的魅力。阿拉巴斯坦的舞女装衬托出两位少女颀长骄人的身材。这下，不仅是Sanji张大嘴，就连Zoro也不觉诧异起来。别人或许不知道，但他们可不能认不出来阿……

当然了，其中一位自然是他们的伙伴Vivi，另一位美丽的舞女竟然是Nami！

“哦！Vivi！”坐镇双鱼的Luffy已经领头欢呼起来了。

Nami这女人肯这么出力，一定有十分明显的目的。这样想着，Zoro侧目瞥一眼旁边的厨子，那个没定力的白痴已经要浑身都泛起粉色的桃心了，再这样下去就要直接瘫在摊位上了。

“一脸白痴相。”

“哈？！你说什么？！”简直是条件反射。Sanji眯起眼睛，不无危险地斜睨着他。

绿发男人轻轻扬起嘴角。每次都是这样，不管这家伙为美女丢魂到什么程度，只要自己一句话就能轻而易举把他勾过来。

每一次都是。

两队伴舞的姑娘们翩然上台，众星捧月般衬托出两位领舞，来自砂之国的舞蹈在琼科尔德广场引领出一番截然不同的风情。一曲结束，Vivi和Nami在掌声与口哨声中除下面纱，不约而同展露出迷人的笑容。

“首先感谢我的伙伴Nami与我共同登台。”Vivi拢一下她明蓝的长发，这位王女干练的声音涌现出强大的高贵与自信。

“不用客气，我更希望大家能多多关照我家草帽组的摊位，双鱼，天蝎和英仙座，绝对的物超所值哟。”橘发少女微一鞠躬，伸手比划出贝利的手势，顺势向天蝎的方向使一个暧昧的眼色。

金发男人几乎要当场美得旋转起来。“阿！Nami桑在对我抛媚眼，爱阿爱阿！”

“只是打广告而已吧。”可恨的绿藻头轻描淡写地粉碎了他的梦想。

Vivi继续说下去。“在ZS-7举办的三天之中，我们阿拉巴斯坦的歌舞团将和人鱼女仆咖啡厅共同经营，我们也带来了美味的阿拉巴斯坦料理。咖啡厅就设立在双子宫，大家要是走累了不妨去歇一歇。希望每一个参加的朋友都能开开心心地度过在琼科尔德广场的时光。”

祝辞结束，白星公主宣布ZS-7正式开始。

“Sanji，你们这儿有虚夜宫的那种衣服吗？”生意上门了。被点到名的厨子立即起身招呼客人，其实这位不是什么陌生人，是随Vivi前来龙宫城的贝尔。

金发男人捏起下巴不住点头。“当然有！你是要出乌尔奇奥拉吗？啧啧……简直太完美了。”说完他迅速在衣架上翻找起来。

Zoro看到Luffy那边摊位围满了人，并且在Usopp的招呼下开始排起队来，似乎是Robin正在签售。在同人界有千手花之称的Nico Robin这次带来的是图文兼并的砖头本，再加上Nami的彩漫，Usopp的无料……阵容简直是晃瞎你眼的强大。在那个长鼻子的小声解说下，队伍中不少人都扭过头来观望天蝎的方向。绿发男人翻个白眼，就知道躲不过的，自己跟厨子一定会被拿来说项。

不过那又怎样呢。谁教他们是CP的本体呢……他托着腮盯着金发男人。可惜那家伙明明没这个意思，不是吗？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

当然会有这种状况了：被人故意刁难什么的。

Sanji将展示的COS装一件一件拿出来，但那位美人儿挑肥拣瘦就是不买账，大概只是喜欢看他为自己服务的样子吧。绿发男人想到这点上，啧了一声终于站起身来。

“喂，你到底要什么？”他拧着眉，话没说完就迅速向後一闪，堪堪避过金发男人的踢击。

“Lady就是上帝，更何况是亚尔丽塔桑这么美丽的上帝。你想搅了老子的生意吗混账？”

“哼，我看她根本就是不怀好意。不买就走别挡人财路。”Zoro挥手赶她走。

“就是没想好哪个角色适合我而已。”亚尔丽塔没有丝毫恼火的神色，她伸手抚上自己面颊，夸张地叹息，“唉！我有这么细腻的肌肤这么美丽的面容，真不知道要怎样漂亮的角色才能配得上我呢？”

“阿啦，我倒是有个好提议呀，你觉得拉斯特怎样，钢炼里的美人儿哦？来来，我们借一步说话。”横插一笔的居然是不知道从什么地方窜出来的Nami。她二话不说就挽走了亚尔丽塔，一只手在背後向他们摆了几下，示意全部交给她处理。

“到底是怎么回事？”金发男人手上刚取出松本乱菊的死霸装，正琢磨是不是该收起来。

Robin走到摊位前，将一件乱作一团的巫女装整理好递给他。“这些都可以收起来了。那位姑娘是我们的对头小丑巴基派来捣乱的，安心交给Nami吧。”

片刻过後橘发少女满面春风地回来，一看她的表情他们就知道已经搞定了，并且大概还在暗中谈妥了些其他的交易。

Nami此次来的目的是午饭。当然了，午饭是由厨子出手解决的，他为每个人都准备了一份美味的便当。但是当橘发少女捧着他的手泫然欲泣地说白星和Vivi都很怀念Sanji君的手艺的时候……你们懂得……金发男人是如此甘心情愿地把自己和绿藻头的那两份给双手奉上了。

“先凑合吃一顿吧，晚上我再做点别的给你。”Sanji将从快餐店买来的汉堡扔给Zoro。

他话刚说完，四周响起一片倒抽一口气的声音。金发男人诧异地环视一眼周围，但是所有的妹子们都在认真地选看自己的东西，或者在成群结队地聊天，或者对那些COSPLAY的人指指点点，根本没人在注意他们两个。

“……”他挠了挠脑袋，一边心说难道是错觉吗，一边一脸茫然地开始拆自己汉堡的包装。

Zoro忍不住笑起来。

“想知道是怎么回事吗，白痴圈眉？”

金发男人瞟他一眼。Zoro终于忍不住勾住厨子的肩膀，凑到那人耳边——他几乎都要挨上Sanji的耳廓了，只差一点点——这才慢条斯理地开口。“她们一定很想知道晚上你除了给我做饭……还会做些什么？”

声线低沉，暧昧难明。

穿透整片喧嚣在谁耳中激起心跳的余音。

“你！”伴着Sanji这句的还有无数倒抽一口气的声音，这次还夹杂着一部分强自压抑的小声尖叫。金发男人感到自己的脸颊开始不受控制地发烫，那个混账绿藻头从来没在这么大庭广众的地方说这么轻佻露骨的话，虽然听众只有自己一个。

并且更令他不能忽略的是来自于周围的声音……有句话叫群众的眼睛都是雪亮的。只看那家伙和自己亲近的样子，她们只可能脑补得更多吧！

绿发男人心情大好，收回搭在他肩上的狼爪开始认真战斗自己的汉堡。

远处和白星，Vivi等人坐在一起聚餐的Nami其实一直都在密切关注着天蝎的状况，察觉到这样的骚动，她终于挑起唇角露出一丝得逞的轻笑。

就知道会达到意想不到的宣传效果。

天灵灵地灵灵本子大卖快显灵！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

“呼——累死了！在我Usopp大船长的正确带领下，第一天真是大成功阿！”Usopp抹一把额头的汗，终于点清了今天的账目。第一天虽然结束，但是他们还有接下来的两天要继续奋斗。

“Nami，今天的货都卖光了！我们是不是要去吃饭呀？”Luffy对这件事难以忘怀。

“还有两天呢，等结束了我一定会好好款待大家的。”显然橘发少女对今日战况十分满意，她向草帽少年比一个拇指，“明天暂时改下安排。上午Sanji和Zoro负责拿着海报去巡场，我和Robin负责摊位。事先声明，老老实实去巡场，不许去咖啡厅溜号。”

一脸跃跃欲试的金发男人颓然缩了回去。

于是第二天就变成了举着海报的Sanji一脸悲愤地和绿发男人走在一起。Zoro手里拿的是Usopp精心制作的巨幅宣传画，包括本子的信息，海报，摊位名称，位置与其他各类商品，被固定在一根长竿上。

“为什么老子一定要和一个三步就要走错的绿球藻走在一起。”他扭过头，“喂绿藻头，不许离开我三步远！”

Zoro对他的话听而不闻，只是不断打量着周围的人。显然那个女人是让自己和厨子出去做活动的广告牌，毫无疑问这比举着一千张宣传海报要更有效。

突然之间，一点杀意刺破人群，目标正是自己背心。他一个旋身，手上的长竿恰好挡住一击。沉重的力道透过长竿传来。对方用的力道实在巧妙，而Zoro应对得丝毫不差，长竿只发出一声沉闷的声响，完好无损地留在他手上。

映进绿发男人眸中的，是通体黢黑的刀背。

“老师。”Zoro沉住气看着鹰眼男人，虽然言辞恭谨，但从头到脚每一分气势都在隐隐增强。

走在前面的Sanji愕然停住脚步。喂喂等一下，谁来给老子解释一下为什么绿藻头的剑道老师会出现在这里？！这个看上去古板又沉闷的家伙竟然是对ZS-7感兴趣的么？！

“哎呀不要这么剑拔弩张的嘛！好歹是来玩的！”一只手搭上鹰眼男人的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地从人群中闪出来的，不是Shanks还能是谁？鹰眼哼了一声，收起了自己的刀。

喂你们这是闹哪样……即使这样想着，金发男人还是站出来打圆场。“Shanks，知道你来的话Luffy一定很高兴，他就在……”

红发打出了一个暂停的手势。“我这次来是托你们告诉他，卡普老爷子来了。要是他在同人会场上见到他的孙子，你们懂得……”他轻咳一声，“克比和贝尔梅伯作为老爷子的先遣警卫，已经到场了。”

等红发拉扯着鹰眼消失在人群中，Sanji站在原地扶额。

“喂绿藻头，这下事情大条了阿，快回去告诉Luffy吧。”

不过当两个人心急火燎地来到双鱼的时候，发现摊位上只有Chopper和Usopp，根本就没见到草帽少年的半点影子。

“咦，Luffy呢？”

Usopp漫不经心地回答。“女帝刚把他带走啦，听说是他家老爷子来了，去避难什么的。她对海军的消息可真是灵通阿，不愧是七武海。”

“可恶！”厨子流着泪捶桌，“那混账为什么女人缘这么好！”

长鼻子的目光转到Zoro手里的海报上，忽然跳着脚大叫起来。“喂Zoro你就这么对待我辛苦制作的海报吗！”

原来刚才和鹰眼的对决还是把海报撕开了一道小口子。

“阿抱歉。”他只好向Chopper找胶带先把它粘起来。看来自己还是学艺未精阿……否则也不至殃及海报了。

“这不是Zoro先生吗？”一个陌生但又略有些熟悉的声音突然响起。

绿发男人转身面对来人，果然是刚刚红发提到的两位先遣警卫。“克比……和……嘿，你们好阿。”

“喂你绝对不记得我叫什么了！我是贝尔梅伯阿贝尔梅伯！”

粉色头发的少年比起上一趟见到他的时候，更显得飒爽。克比环顾一下，没有见到预料中的身影。“Luffy先生不在吗？”

金发男人摊一下手。“说老实话，我们也找不到他了，明白吗？”

克比十分遗憾地叹了口气。“如果是作为Luffy先生的朋友，也见不到他吗？”

Robin神不知鬼不觉地从人群中现身，她脸上挂着一丝莫测高深的笑容。“如果是朋友的话，就请跟我来吧。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

放风结束，下午Sanji和Zoro继续回天蝎做生意。出乎他们意料的是，克比和贝尔梅伯来买了两套风镜，不过那两个家伙应该是自己用的成分比COS要更多一点。金发男人心心念念的女帝和Luffy一起消失了。这让他整个人都显得十分颓丧，不过幸好女帝带来的那些美丽姑娘们都来光顾生意了，这终于让厨子重新振奋起来。

总而言之，第二天虽然弥漫着隐约奇妙的火药气息，但总算是平和度过了。ZS-7总共三天，现在只剩下最後一天，然而今夜，他们都忙碌得要命。

“Usopp，我要加印的300本能搞定吗？”

“醒醒，Nami！”

“你才醒醒，我是指和Law的协议。如果我们能在前两天卖完手里所有的本子，他就协助我们再加印300本。”

“喂Luffy这是你的工作啦，你跟他才是签订协议的当事人。”

“哦交给我吧。不过我怎么记着是100本？好奇怪阿，算了就这样吧，我去和他商量。”

“他怎么会这么配合的？”Sanji虽然不在双鱼摊位，不过也在帮忙整理本子最後一天的预定名单。

Usopp耸一下肩回答他。“还不是因为和Kid斗气，要用我们的销量来压制尤斯塔斯组出的本。”

绿发男人撇了撇嘴。“人家是床头吵架床尾和，你连这种机会都要借来赚钱？！”

“砰——”

“哎呀好奇怪，我手里拿着的保险柜去哪儿了？”橘发少女一脸漠然地环视一周。所有人都默默转开了视线。

Zoro，挡她财路就是你的不对了。

“对了，订单之外还要再准备五十份特典出来，是汉库克今天临走时候塞给我的名单。”

“好样的Luffy！”Nami向他比了一个拇指，接过名单就开始安排。

这注定是一个不眠之夜。

“今天是COS专场！大家还是先去抢个好位子看COS吧，本子还没有到，先不要在这边排队啦！少不了你们的！”声嘶力竭地又喊完一轮，好不容易让人群都散开，Nami扭头问旁边的Luffy，“Law什么时候来？！还要等多久？！”

草帽少年扁着嘴来回搜寻着场内的人群。“他也没给我肯定答复嘛，只说肯定会送到。”

这边Nami急得直冒烟，他们口中的当事人却悄无声息地出现在绿发男人面前。

“哟，天蝎当家的。”

Zoro抬起眼睛正对上那个身穿黑色风衣，帽沿低低压住眉睫的男人。他打个呵欠，根本不在意Law的到来。几步开外，那个卷眉毛的厨子正在围着柯尼丝大献赞歌根本没工夫注意这边。

“你走错地方了。本子都在双鱼卖。”他指一下Nami所在的位置。

“加印的300本当然是已经到了，不过我是来下战书的。”

“是替你家那位吗？”

“……”

绿发男人轻轻眯一下眼睛，只看那人的不回答他就知道自己猜得八九不离十。他轻轻压低声音，一直看进Law的眼睛。“嘛，‘看明年ZS-8的本子，是ZS大卖，还是KL赢家’？…… 如果真的是这样，那战书我就接下了。”

“是吗？”Law侧目盯着金发的那个人玩味地笑起，一语双关地开口，“可我怎么觉得，你的八字还没有一撇呢？你懂我的意思。”

“至少战书我已经接了，交货吧。”

男人勾起唇角，向後打一个手势，一群穿着橙色制服的手下在某只白熊的带领下将整箱的本子源源不断地搬到双鱼。

目送刚一没入人群的Law立即被某个火红头发的家伙追到身侧，绿发男人只好苦笑一下。自己想赢似乎真的不是太容易。视线回到那个金发的人身上，他突然发现Sanji在若有所思地盯着这边，见到自己的视线，忽然转开头去。

嘿，八字还没有一撇……吗？

至少，钓饵已经下好了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

“现在我宣布，ZS-7圆满结束，希望大家在这三天以来都玩得尽兴，并且请大家都不要忘记明年的ZS-8。我们还将在这里齐聚一堂，为我们的世界带来更多的精彩。”白星公主深深鞠躬，所有在场的人都为她鼓掌。还有人高声为她叫好，高喊着公主我们是你的Fans，明年请务必继续主持之类的。在一片热烈的气氛中，ZS-7划下了圆满的句号。

“Nami！再不吃饭我就要饿死了！”

事实证明，金钱恶魔也有网开一面的时候。Nami倒真是拿出了十分之一的钱在酒店的餐厅请客。

“再多花的钱就从你们的工钱里扣，要是再多就轮到你们日後的伙食费了，嗯，都明白了？”

Luffy根本没听进她的话。他兴高采烈地举起自己的杯子。“不管怎么说，为了我们ZS-7上的大成功，干杯！”

“哦！”

像是结束了一场大战，虽然身心俱疲但又十分开心。众人在费用允许的范围内，大吃大喝尽情狂欢，直至深夜才各自散去。

Sanji喝得有些昏昏沉沉，不过最终还是强打起精神带着那只绿藻回到了房间。要是他不清醒点，估计他们两个都要睡走廊的地板了。

“醉鬼，去洗个澡，别淹死在里面。”

等厨子穿着白色的浴袍出来，Zoro才放下心来。他真以为那家伙要淹死在浴室里了。不过等到他出来後，外面又是另一副光景。嗯，怎么说呢，简言之，Sanji爬上了他的床。这个「他」，是指他Roronoa Zoro。

绿发男人挠一下脑袋。

“我好像没记错自己的床在哪边……算了，反正是你擅自凑过来的。”

他在Sanji身边躺下，撑着脑袋看那家伙。厨子背对着自己，叫两声也没有反应，似乎是真的睡着了。他探过手去将那人搂贴到自己怀里。

“唉。Law那家伙送的战书真是……虽然本子是不需要我挂心吧，不过另外那样才是真的麻烦。”他自言自语，不知道这个一点自觉都没有的家伙什么时候才能和自己在一起。

“战书？！就是你们今天谈的事情？”怀里那个貌似睡着的家伙却突然开口了。

“你是在装睡么白痴。”

“别岔开话题，那个战书到底是什么？！”

今天和Law交谈的时候Zoro故意压低了声音，看样子他最中意的这条鱼果然上钩了。

“嘿，如果你肯亲我一下，我就告诉你。不然就自己猜去吧。”绿发男人满不在乎地补充上一句，“不用抬出Nami来要挟我，战书的事我可以推个一干二净。”

他居高临下地俯视着金发男人在自己怀里转过来。那只海蓝色的眸中有一点困扰也有一点恼火，不知道是酒醉还是洗过热水澡的缘故，那人脸颊现出漂亮的绯红色。当然，Zoro更希望不是这两个答案。

不用多说，Sanji自家人知自家事，心跳已经在飙升了。那个绿球藻混账就这么想……

“妈的……”他似乎是在内心挣扎了一下，终于抬手够上Zoro耳上的金色水滴，他轻轻叹一口气，“那你还等什么？”

下一秒却是出乎他的意料，绿发男人重重在他旁边躺倒。“唉，这样得来的真是毫无意义。总觉得你为了知道个情报，连身体都可出卖。”

“混账，给老子修点口德！什么叫连身体也出卖了！”金发男人一下坐起来，横眉立目地看他。

Zoro将两只手枕在脑後，懒懒瞥他一眼。“不是吗？”

Sanji沉默下去。突然下定了某种决心，他猛地压下来凑上自己的嘴唇。绿发男人有点呆愣地感受到那人唇上的柔软和温度，比头脑中的任何想象都要更美妙一千倍。几秒过後——或许要更久——金发男人重新坐起身来，他海色的眸中闪过一丝复杂难明的光。“如果老子实话告诉你，那个战书我已经不再想知道了，怎样？”

这次，轮到Zoro慢慢扯起嘴角。

“那我也可以实话告诉你……直到刚才，我总算看到赢的希望了。”

\- END -


	22. 《Mistletoe》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风  
※OTP Challenge 30‖08.逛街

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Merry Christmas!”

欢庆的人群不时传出开心的笑声，彩灯与挂满小饰物的圣诞树构成岛屿令人迷醉的夜景。明明是冰雪的温度，却充满可温暖得融化的圣诞气息。草帽海贼团在这座精致的小岛上总共停留三天，最後这天刚好赶上一年一度的圣诞节。

用Nami的话说，圣诞节能在岛屿上度过真是幸运，不去好好享受下商店的折扣简直对不起自己一整年的辛劳。她给其他人放了假，反正那帮家伙在这样安详的岛上该不会惹出什么奇怪的麻烦。明天一早桑尼号就将离开，只要他们在出发前回到船上就万事大吉了。

绿头发的剑士在繁华的商业街漫无目的地闲逛。其实比起这种拥挤的街区，他更想找家酒馆好好喝一晚。但此时此刻，不管是眼睛还是鼻子都告诉他，附近根本没有酒这种东西。他只好将这念头在脑海里压下去，一边欣赏夜景一边走向更远的街区。

街边是两排装饰华丽的圣诞树，原本高大的松树就是这条街的行道树。人们很自然地在树间挂起绳子，中间悬起一些装饰，槲寄生花环，金银铃铛，蝴蝶结，小礼品盒子与花束。一眼望去简直是撑起了一张圣诞的网。

那是一只名叫Christmas的怪兽，张开的网是为捕获与收集人们的快乐。而在它的吐息之下，所有人都相互感染，乐于奉献。

眼角余光忽然捕捉到一抹金色。Zoro习惯性地顿了一下。

只是习惯性的。

那并不是自己所认识的那个金发的厨子。他当然知道不是，从出场方式到浑身散发出来的气场，没有一样是对的，唯一相似的应该只是颜色。

……这依然能令他顿步，即使只是千分之一秒的时间。

至于那个混账本人到底在哪儿，绿发男人切了一声就不再追究。按照那家伙一贯的恶劣品行，八成是去找女人搭讪了吧？难得有这么一个清闲的夜晚，再加上桑尼号的补给也都准备好了，那个花痴厨子没理由不去玩的吧？

那个和厨子一样拥有金发的是一个女人，她挽着另一个男人的手臂从街角走过来。绿头发的剑士打个呵欠，跟着人群走过那两人身边。就在这时，那个女人停下脚步，伸手指向头顶上悬起的那枚槲寄生花环，望着男人扬起唇角。

「Mistletoe……你知道它表示什么吗？」

「你是在考验我的常识还是耐性？是你邀请在先的。」男人这样说着，拢起她金色的发丝，小心翼翼吻上她的唇角。

槲寄生。允许亲吻。

像情人节的巧克力一样，是可表达爱意的……沉默的方式。

这一秒Roronoa Zoro踏过街角，立即将自己的大脑放空。眼前的画面很嘈杂。热闹的街道，拥挤的人群，充满圣诞气息的灯火。一切都及不过……

那个人。

站在前面不远处那扇橱窗前的，赫然是自己刚还在心心念念的那个颜色。熟悉仿佛呼吸一般，能令他习惯性顿住脚步的颜色。那个白痴厨子不知道为什么，竟独自出现在眼前的人群中。

对。独自一人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

他看到了Sanji。

绿发男人不知道为什么自己能在熙攘的人海中一眼就辨识出那个家伙。这种感觉与其说是一种条件反射，更应该叫做本能。即便周围有再多的干扰因素，也能在画面出现的一刹那找到最吸引自己的那一点。作为过命交情的伙伴也许的确是能够做到这点的，但……他挠了挠头。果然还是哪里不太对吧？

Sanji安静地站在熙攘的人群中，留给自己一个侧脸。他柔顺的发丝被四周灯饰染上喧杂的色彩。不过头发的颜色始终是摄人的金，无论在哪种色彩的渲染下都不会改变。这画面足以令Zoro清空脑袋里的任何念头。在一切变幻模糊的光线中，那个男人始终静立。雪白的烟气略略遮挡住Sanji的表情，可还是能够看出他正在凝视着橱窗里的什么东西。他是如此专注而没能察觉到来自身侧的视线。

怎么会是一个人的？这个问题尚未得到解答，Zoro就发现自己正在向他走去。

“白痴，在看什么？”

厨子很快回过头来。在一刹那，Zoro确信自己从他海色的眸中看见了一些……平时根本无从得见的感情。但它们很快被完美地掩藏起来，厨子换上了一副自己很熟悉的哂笑的神情。

“我还以为你会迷路到灌木丛里去，结果竟然在人类聚居地阿。低估你了，绿藻头。”

Zoro感到自己额角的青筋忍不住开始跳动。“一分钟不找茬你就浑身不自在吗，眉毛打卷的白痴？”

他没有忘记扫一眼橱窗，看起来那是家厨具店。窗里的木制座椅上摆着一顶白色的厨师帽。这帽子的制式十分特殊，绿发男人在看见它的时候就想起芭拉蒂那位腿法厉害的主厨。他心下了然。那家伙一定是这样吧，突然想起了那位老爷子？

他将视线挪回金发男人身上，那个家伙正低着头抽烟，避开了对视。

“不进去吗？”

Sanji最终没有进那家店，他咬着香烟径自向前走。绿发男人很自然地跟在他身後。两个人挤在人群中不紧不慢地向前。没有什么目的地，就只是一路闲逛。Zoro惊异地发现自己似乎……怎么说呢，没有想象中那样渴望走进酒馆了。这样就很好，没什么特殊的，就只是随便地走。厨子看起来也很奇怪，没有像自己以为的那样，露出任何不耐烦的表情。

街边卖圣诞挂件的小贩吸引住了厨子的目光，他车子上的大多是手工艺品。Sanji停下了脚步。

“这是野生槲寄生做的花环，把它挂起来就可以亲吻花环下经过的女孩子哟！”小商贩满脸堆笑，竭尽全力推举着他的商品。

“什！么！”

“你个白痴！”Zoro扶额。就知道这种无聊事情绝对会吸引到那白痴。

“哎呀，这是约定俗成的规矩嘛，你们一看就不是本地人，自然不会知道啦。怎样？算是个纪念也好，不买一个吗？”一个看上去价格不菲的花环直接贴到了金发男人的鼻子下。

“那……也就是说……”Sanj努力咽了一下口水，视线在头顶悬着的花环上匆匆扫了一圈，“上边挂的那些……”

“当然也都是一样的。”

Zoro眼明手快一把将马上要溜走的金发男人揪回来。用脚趾也知道那家伙在想些什么。他抽了抽嘴角。“你那只是单纯的性骚扰吧！”

“老子可是上天派来为Lady送上甜蜜亲吻的王子殿下！”

“白痴国的？”

“有本事别躲，让老子踢飞你，混账！”

最终Sanji还是没能逃过小贩的花言巧语，很开心地买了一个花环说要带回船上。一定要把它挂在Nami桑和Robin酱经过的地方！厨子信誓旦旦地如此宣布。

那两个女人才不会吃这一套……Zoro实在懒得搭理他，打个呵欠继续跟着他走。这一次金发男人目的明确，他要马上回船。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zoro举着一瓶酒看白痴厨子不停地折腾，一会儿将槲寄生花环摆在门框上，紧跟着又拿下来开始打量墙面，然後又琢磨能不能直接吊到天花板上。绿发男人手里这瓶酒很快就要见底了。平日里那家伙一定会开始提醒自己不许再喝，看样子这次是彻底忘到脑後了。

应该是大家都在外面玩得不错，此刻还没有一个人回来。绿发男人走了一下神又很快反应过来。没办法，那家伙一刻不停地在自己面前晃来晃去，想好好走神都是没可能的。不过偶尔看那家伙自得其乐地折腾也是件很有意思的事情。

Sanji又一次将槲寄生花环架回门框上，退後两步左看右看，似乎这次才终于满意。

「Mistletoe……你知道它表示什么吗？」

绿发男人顺着瓶口看了一眼，一口气喝光最後的酒。然後他站起身来，做了一件自己也无法理解的事情。

他捏着金发男人的胳膊向外推了两步，直到那人的脊背贴上门框。他抬起头看了一眼，油绿的槲寄生就在他们两人的头顶。Zoro倾一下身子，紧紧贴上对面那双嘴唇。这是一个非常轻的吻，没有任何更深入的意思。以试探居多。

所谓的……沉默的方式。

借口。理由。与一切。

唇上传来的温度毫无疑问属于金发男人。有点湿润，又开始干燥，还有自己熟悉的香烟的气息。这样的感觉比任何节日的气氛都更令人愉快和沉醉，如同喝掉一整瓶美酒的微醺。至于自己这样做的原因……

要怪就怪那株植物吧。

“你将它挂在这里，意味着我也可以这样做了。”Zoro退开一点叉起双臂看着金发男人，他意犹未尽地舔一下嘴唇。事实证明，行动优于头脑是正确的。

“你！”金发男人愣了好几秒，当机的大脑依然没有恢复运作。他实在不明白为什么那个绿藻头要这样做。难道那个藻类喜欢自己？不对，有什么理由？等等，也许只是为了占便宜？开什么玩笑，自己一个男人有什么便宜可占……还是说他想单纯地惹恼自己？那表情也不对阿。并且最糟的是……自己竟然没有觉得反感！这一刻，心脏後知後觉地开始疯狂跳动。他觉得仿佛有无数根线同时出现在自己的大脑里，它们相互缠在一起，打着死结，无法解开。

船外传来一阵愈发接近的吵闹声音。自家船长隔过很远距离就开始喊。“Sanji！我肚子饿啦，我要吃夜宵！”

“哟嚯嚯嚯！有红茶吗？！”

“嗷！本大爷有Super的可乐就够了！”

“回头再处理这个问题！一群馋鬼回来了！”金发男人挽着袖子，有点心慌地推开面前的Zoro。

“哦，那好阿。”绿发男人重新在沙发上坐下，然後等着迎接即将走进这个房间的一大群人，“话说，那个花环……”

他的话尚未说完，厨子便快步折回来。他将花环从门框上取下来放在桌上。“混账，你要对Nami桑他们做这种无聊的事情老子就踢爆你的头！”

绿发男人邪邪扬起嘴角。“你以为谁都像你一样无聊吗，白痴厨子？”

Sanji的头脑何等聪慧，虽然刚才是当机了但冷静下来就立即恢复正常了。一瞬间心念电闪，他捕捉到了这句话的含义。金发男人站在橱柜前，愕然回过头来。

他做的事情就是不无聊的事情了？那么也就是说……只针对……自己？

这算是……那家伙的告白还是个玩笑？是哪一边？

“Sanji！我要吃牛肉馅饼！或者给我肉！”Luffy推开舱门，在这一刻冲进餐厅。

“这可是半夜阿！给你做点心吧……”看着鱼贯而入的一群人，桑尼号重新热闹起来。金发男人开始忙碌，他要准备大家的夜宵了。至于刚刚那个问题……晚上再解决吧？千万不要再出什么突发状况，赶快解决为好。不着痕迹地看一眼Zoro，那只藻类察觉到自己的目光，弯着嘴角轻轻舔一下嘴角。金发男人恨恨地咬牙挪开了视线，只希望自己的脸颊千万不要发烫。

一切诱发行为都取决于条件，不过，该来的总会到来。

最钟爱的花在盛放之前，必已埋下种子拔节生根。

有果必有因。

\- END -


	23. 《绀碧群岛》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖平行世界

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

“书中记载从Asapalla离开後会抵达一片黑色的海，这片海域中有一众岛屿，被人称作Azurblaues Islands，绀碧群岛。在其中的某座岛屿上藏着一件宝藏，名为Azure。但那究竟是什么，书中并没有任何说明。”Nico Robin简短结束了她的解说，点头示意Nami继续。

橘发的航海士神色严肃地伸手指向众人背後一脉黢黑的海水，她的语气也异常凝重。“我要说的是，就在刚才，我们已经驶入了这片海域。你们可以看到前面有无数暗礁在等着我们，再向前我们就必须打起百分之两百的精神来对付它们。所以趁现在，我宣布这次的登岛计划是寻找传说中的至宝——Azure！”

“阿！发号施令的Nami桑好有气势！”金发的厨师先生将身体扭成一阵粉色的旋风几乎要当场匍匐在她脚下。

“可是等一下，”Usopp忍不住插嘴，“现在根本看不到一点岛屿的影子呢。”

毫无疑问这是事实。桑尼号现在行驶在一片非常危险的海域。周围是完全呈现墨色的不透明的海水，看起来沉黯又深重。稍远一些的海面露出许多尖利的黑色礁石。Usopp说的当然没错，礁石并不等于岛屿。他们视线所及处还没有能称之为“岛屿”的地方。海水之下应当还分布着难以预计的暗礁，一个不留神船身就会触礁。就算桑尼号是宝树「亚当」做的也不能当它是战车般来用。结束这次短暂的甲板会议後，他们就要集中精神从那些礁石中杀出一条安全的路线。

航向不是什么大问题。Nami向狙击手晃一下手腕。“不管怎么说，绀碧群岛都应该在指针指示的方向。我们只要小心避开礁石就可以了，就算稍微绕一点远路也不会有太大的损失……不知道传说中的宝藏是什么样子的，会值多少贝利呢？！”说到最後一句，她的眼神都几乎要变成金灿灿的贝利。

“我好像嗅到冒险的味道了！虽然还看不见岛屿，可依然觉得好兴奋阿！”船长按着草帽，咧开嘴角露出按耐不住的笑容，“弟兄们，出发！”

所有船员分工明确。Nami负责领航，Franky掌舵，Luffy等人随时听从Nami的调遣，Sanji准备食物及时为大家补充体力。借助着Nami对海流的熟悉和Usopp的惊人眼力，巨大的桑尼号在暗礁群中艰难地寻找着出路。情况依然不妙，即使每个人都异常努力，到天色转黑他们也没能前行太多。

“Nami桑，Robin酱，晚餐时间到了！请来享用爱的晚餐吧！”

金发男人殷勤的声音一响起，诱人的香气跟着飘上甲板，饥肠辘辘的感觉立刻打败了所有的人。反正天一黑也看不见礁石，没法再航行，Nami最後确认了一次指针方向，吩咐其他人收工。“今天先到这里，Brook和Luffy收一下主帆，Zoro把锚放下去。我们明天再继续。”

晚餐的时候，橘发的航海士盯着自己的指针露出若有所思的神情。

“怎么了，Nami桑？”敏锐的金发男人立刻察觉到这件事。

“嗯？没什么。也许是我的错觉吧？”总觉得……指针有点奇怪，它似乎在一点点转动。不过既然是伟大航道，就算桑尼号在不知不觉中转个180度也没什么奇怪的。反正现在被固定在礁石上跑不了，方向可以等明天再调整。她脑海中闪过Robin的书，决定回去再好好研究一下。

“Usopp守夜吧？今晚就拜托你了。”留下这句话，航海士急匆匆离开了餐厅。

“哦，包在本大爷身上吧！”

Sanji瞥见绿发男人手边摆着一瓶酒，不用说是从下面酒吧里揪出来的。Zoro抬头瞥过来一眼，他没说什么只当没看见。反正离开Asapalla没多久，还有很多存货，够那家伙喝一阵的。当然，要是那个绿藻头太不知节制，自己就一定要插手了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

Sanji发现自己站在一条干净而奇特的山道上。他眨了眨眼睛，脑袋有点懵然。他不记得自己是什么时候又是怎么来到这个地方的，但眼前的景象不容置疑。他掐了一把自己的胳膊，疼痛传来，应该不是在做梦。

金发男人任由自己的脑袋混乱了一阵，才留心打量起周围环境。他站在一个看起来似乎是村子入口的地方。这个村子坐落在陡峭的山壁上。脚下都是曲折起伏的地面，每一幢建筑都依山而建，错落有致。越过峡谷能够看到对面山上也有类似的建筑。回过头的时候他看见自己背後是一座绿色尖削的山峰，顶端突起的线条利落而漂亮，犹如锋利的鹰喙。

“嘿，山治！”一位看起来很和蔼的老人突然从身後拍了一下他的肩算是招呼，不等回答就闪过金发男人向村落中走去，“我还有事先走了阿，代我向索隆问好。”

Sanji一愣，不知道这个人为什么会知道自己的名字。而且，怎么还莫名其妙提到那个绿藻头了？！不过老人已经匆匆走了，他只好胡乱应了一声。

他根本不知道自己在这个地方要做什么，只好漫无目的地沿着这条山道向前走去。小贩在稍显宽绰的地方摆开新鲜的食材叫卖，还有些人在兜售小件的手工制品。出于职业习惯，他的视线自然落在卖菜的小摊位上。

“哟，山治，这花椰菜很新鲜的，刚从布欧利的市集上带回来的。”

金发男人更觉得不可思议了。为什么连一个卖菜的小贩都会认识自己？！他可不记得自己认识这种人，更不觉得自己来过这种莫名其妙的地方。

他十分不解地仔细看了看那个小贩，重新在脑海中搜寻了一番，可结果还是一样。真是抱歉阿男人的脸自己实在不太记得住。不过食材的确很新鲜。他拿起一棵花椰菜，试探性地问他。“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

“……你没事吧，怎么突然问这种问题？索隆呢？”

怎么又提到那个家伙？！金发男人感到诧异的同时，额角的青筋开始隐隐跳起来。这种「你很奇怪」的感觉并不怎么美妙，奇怪的明明是你们才对吧！

“等……等一下……”

一个熟悉的声音蓦然在Sanji身後响起，与此同时他感到自己的手臂被紧紧抓住。金发男人回过头，看到了另一幅不可思议的景象。

是Zoro。

从声音到脸，毫无疑问站在自己身後的这个家伙就是那个笨蛋剑士Roronoa Zoro。不过绿发男人带着一种难以置信的错愕神情盯着自己，瞠目结舌的程度似乎比自己还要过分。不不不，这不是重点，重点是……明明是那个白痴剑士，可他觉得有什么地方……太不对劲了。

比如……他那从不离身的三把刀呢？腹卷也不见了……哦这也许是件好事……最不对劲的大概是他的眼神吧，也写着「你很奇怪」。

妈的老子哪里奇怪了！

“你跟我过来！”不由分说那个绿发男人拽着他的手臂就走。

“什么……喂，等……！”Sanji被拽得一个踉跄，连忙扔下手里的花椰菜。

“喂索隆，”小贩好心地提醒他，“你走反了，是那边。”

“哦……谢了。”绿发男人轻咳了一声，依旧没有松手，死死拽着Sanji向反方向走去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

金发男人醒来的时候，还在诧异那个绿藻头到底是哪根筋不对了。然後他才反应过来那只是一个梦。天哪居然梦见那个混账，真是令人烦躁，自己怎么就没梦到美丽的Nami桑和Robin酱呢？

不过……那个真的是Zoro吗……

自己的大脑究竟在想什么？！

扫一眼寝室，那个绿头发的家伙睡得正香。鼻子眼睛嘴巴，每一处都看得够久够熟悉，就算在梦里也没可能看错的。Sanji甩了甩脑袋，将这家伙从自己脑海中踢出去，然後起身去洗漱，准备所有人的早餐。新的一天即将开始了，他要用美味的料理让每个人都充满干劲。

吃过早餐，众人重新调整过桑尼号的方向继续前行。虽然礁石比起昨天经过的海域已经减少了很多，但那只是表面现象，更多的礁石都藏在海面下方。因为海水依然是不透明的黑色，所以前进的方向都只能靠Nami的判断。Franky提出用狮吼炮干掉那些挡道的礁石，航海士思考了片刻决定试试。

众人很快就发现这个方法行不通。炮击很管用，但范围有限，桑尼号很快就重新驶进充满礁石的海域。前方似乎还有无穷无尽的礁石在等待着他们的造访。作为能源的可乐是有限的，他们不能一直使用狮吼炮。于是Luffy接下了这个工作，用三档将那些礁石打碎，好让桑尼号继续向前行驶。

“Nami，前面已经没有石头了。”Luffy突然收回手臂，指着前方。这时已将近傍晚，众人就着阳光看到船身两侧依然有不少露出海面的礁石，不过正前方似乎是一脉平坦。

“不对……”Usopp仔细查看四周的礁石，得出了一个惊人的结论，“周围的礁石上都是……狮吼炮打出来的痕迹。我们……绕了一圈回到之前的地方了。”

“不可能！我一直在盯着指针呢！”Nami几乎无时无刻不在确认方向，绝对不会出差错。如果是这样的话，就麻烦了。

“我也可以肯定方向没错，那么唯一的解释就是，指针指向的地点在移动……”Robin点头，若有所指地向橘发少女点头，“我想，今天就先到这里吧。”

Sanji点起一支香烟，接下她的话。“要是一直移动……我们难道不应该加快速度追上去吗？还是说，那个群岛在转圈，我们只要停在这里等着就行了？”

考古学家眨了眨她宝石蓝色的眼睛，并没有正面回答。“解决方法也许在一夕之间就会出现。在此之前，我们需要做的就是耐心等待。”

“Robin酱，为什么这么说？”

“就是说，”Zoro挑衅地看着厨子，“把你那转圈的眉毛拉直就好了。”

“妈的，是你的路痴病毒感染了桑尼号吧！让Chopper多给你开几副药！”

小船医眼泪汪汪地看过来。“Sanji，我可能……可能治不好……”

“Chopper你别跟着瞎搀和！让他俩吵去吧……”Usopp及时拉走了小船医。

稍有点出乎意料的是他们的航海士似乎很赞同「等待」这件事，她并没有焦虑或是采取任何行动的想法，而是泰然自若地安排大家停船休息，之後就和Robin回寝室了。临走时她留下话说不要来打扰，晚饭的时候再来叫她们。

厨师先生忙不迭答应，恭送两位女神回舱後，飞速去厨房准备晚餐。

既然船停在海面上左右无事，Luffy他们顺势去附近的礁石上检查了一番。虽然没什么实质性的进展但从礁石碎裂的程度和角度上又一次肯定了这是他们的杰作。直到金发男人招呼所有人的声音响起，他们这才匆匆抢回船上。

要知道，草帽海贼团的餐桌一向如战场，去晚的真是要命阿。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

金发男人睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张床上。这个地方不知道是谁的房间，干净整洁。他可不记得自己什么时候离开过桑尼号。他猛地翻身坐起来，打量着四周。这个房间没有被打上任何人的标记，干净得没有任何人居住的痕迹。大概只是什么地方的一间客房吧。

他摸出一根香烟刚要点起来，脚步声传来，房间门被打开了。

“什么阿，你已经醒了？不知道为什么刚才你突然昏过去了，我背你回来的。”绿头发的男人松了口气，彻底推开门走进来。

“什么乱七八糟的？老子什么时候昏过去了？到底是怎么回事？这里是什么地方？”Sanji 拧着眉跳起来，十分火大地抗辩。这世上如果有唯一一个不想让他示弱的人，一定就是眼前这家伙。更何况，什么叫背回来阿？要是让别人看见，自己还有脸见人吗？！

绿发男人没有回答他这一连串问题，他侧过头点一下自己背後。“既然你已经醒了。我带你去见一个人……希望你……嗯，怎么说呢，不要太诧异。”

金发男人一脸莫名地跟着他走出这个房间，拐个弯走进旁边的书房。事实证明不诧异是不可能的。尽管Sanji并没有惊慌失措或是大吵大闹，但从他睁大眼睛，连香烟都从齿间掉落这点来看，眼前的情景实在令他难以置信。试问，如果你看见一个一模一样的自己，戴着一副细黑框眼镜坐在桌前写字，第一反应是什么，在你明知自己不是双胞胎的情况下？

“小冯吗？！”金发男人看着那个人试探性地问，这是他能想到的唯一合理的解释。他可是亲眼见到那家伙用恶魔果实能力变成Nami桑的模样。不过说实在的，他并不相信答案是“yes”。因为小冯的能力需要摸到他的脸才行，显然这个条件不成立。

“小冯是谁阿……我是山治①。应该……也就是你吧？”桌前的男人摘下眼镜，起身走向和自己同样面容的人。哦神明在上，他当然是不折不扣的Sanji。从神态到动作，骨子里都打着和自己一模一样的标签，错不了的。

“我的确……也叫Sanji。”虽然这种话听起来就有种精神不正常的倾向，但金发男人实在没得可以说了。你难道还指望他能说出什么和那个人不一样的事情吗？

“索隆刚带你过来的时候我还以为自己疯了……不，也许是他疯了。”

绿发男人抢白他一句。“白痴，你看起来才是疯了。”

“你当真不是欣喜若狂吗混账绿藻头？比如又多出来一个……什么的？”

“这哪里是什么值得欣喜若狂的事情了？！”

“哦，那么就是手足无措吗？”

“喂等等，等等……”金发男人终于切身体会到自己和绿藻头吵嘴的时候别人是什么心情了，“这到底是怎么一回事？”

诧异归诧异，好在这并不是什么太糟的事情。他很快就接受了这个事实，现在只想弄明白原因……为什么会有两个自己？再加上对于环境的陌生感……就像是自己到了另一个世界。如果这是真的，他又该怎么回去？

“确切的说我们也不知道。不过我想，很快就会有答案的……”索隆走到门口抓起自己的外套，顺手扔过来另一件给那个刚摘下眼镜的人，“我们走吧，山治？”

山治伸手接住外套，扯起嘴角笑得玩味。“嘿现在可有两个人，你是在叫哪一个呢，嗯？”

索隆看一眼那个穿着黑色西装的金发男人，不知道是不是自己的错觉，他有一瞬间看起来……有点落寞。但只是一眨眼，那个人就恢复了之前的平静。

“是这样的……我们带你去一个地方，大概能找到答案。”他想起了自己要说的话，简单解释了一句。

“如果连那位女神也不知道，这世上就不会再有人知道了。走吧。”说话间山治已经穿好了外套，他亲昵地推一把Sanji的手肘，带着他走出屋子。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

Sanji记下了他们走过的路线。原来这里就是在自己之前看到的那个村落，因为他偶然间回头，认出了那座鹰嘴形状的山峰。三个人沿着石阶向前走，山治走在最前面，其次是索隆，他跟在最後，微一错神就仿佛看见前面走着的人是自己和Zoro。

……他和那个人也曾像这样走过很多岛屿和很长的路。现在换个角度看，他突然感到……有什么东西，开始变得不一样。

他想起前面那个绿发男人唇齿开阖，叫出自己，不，是山治的名字。明明只是简短的两个音节，心脏却突如其来地停了半拍。Sanji不由得苦笑。和那两个人不同的是……Zoro从没有叫过自己的名字。以前他从不觉得这有什么，但就在刚才一刹那，似乎有什么……差异显现出来，太过不同。

拐过一个弯道，山路急转直上。他们翻过这座山峰，攀上一座更高的山。将近山顶的地方坐落着一座由白石建造的神庙。神庙安静而庄严，後方那尊高耸的白色石柱大概是这里最高的建筑了。一具纯白的钟吊在石柱中空的顶端，有不知名的雪色群鸟排成一线从间隙掠过。

山治和索隆率先走进神庙中。

“罗宾酱，你在吗？”山治彬彬有礼地提声喊去。

“什么？！”Sanji大吃一惊。难道说这边不光能见到索隆和自己……其他人也在？！等等，不对，其实这才是正常的吧……如果只有自己和索隆才不对吧……

片刻之後，从神庙深处走来一位美丽而熟悉的女子。罗宾穿着一件雪白轻盈的长裙，颈上挂着一串金色叶形的项链，头戴着一顶小巧的金花环王冠。那双宝石蓝色的眸中仿佛涌动着无尽睿智的光。她从石台後款步走来的姿态宛若降世的女神。

看见站在眼前的两个面容相同的金发男人——而且那两个人几乎同时匍匐在地——罗宾一愣，立即明白了他们来找自己的理由。

“既然如此。跟我来吧。”她转过身，示意他们跟着自己走进神庙。

穿过神庙的前殿，罗宾带他们来到殿後的广场。圆形的广场一侧是那尊高耸的白色石柱，正中矗立着一块白色的巨型方石。Sanji看到上面刻满复杂工整的文字，应该是古代文字。这种东西大概也只有Robin酱能看懂了。

罗宾缓步走到方石前，伸手轻轻抚上冰冷的石块。“没想到真的会发生这样的事情……我的确知道是怎么回事。世界交迭了。”

“世界交迭？”三个人异口同声。

“简单来讲，他是平行世界的你。你们两个人是同一个人，你就是他，他就是你。”罗宾的手依然按在方石上，她回过头来平静地看着他们，“你们可以理解为这个世界存在着很多「层」，每一层都生活着同样的人，但过着截然不同的生活。在通常情况下，两个「层」之间是几乎不可能出现交集的。”

“可现在……交集出现了，对吧？到底是为什么呢？”山治看着罗宾。事实就是这样，另一个世界的自己擅自跑来了。

“我所能想到或者说猜测到的，就只有一个理由。”他们的女神顿一下，声音轻缓却肯定地开口，“Azure。”

“什么！”这一次脱口而出的人是Sanji，他急切地问美丽的女神，“它不是一处宝藏的名字吗？为什么说它是造成这一切的理由？如果说是那个东西让我莫名其妙跑来这个世界……又该怎么回去？”

他现在更忧心的是这件事情……万一自己猜中了，真的跑到了另一个世界却回不去，岂不是麻烦大了？自己的伙伴，梦想，一切一切……都在另一边。

“历史并不是万能的。”罗宾将手从方石上拿下来，“这里记载了Azurblaues的历史，大多是在描述它在空间中是如何难以抵达。”

Sanji点头赞同。“的确，我们的船一直没有找到这里。究竟怎样才能……”

“因为附近海上的礁石圈有可怕而奇特的磁性，所以指针永远都不会指向Azurblaues。北极星才是正确的方向。只要船只不受礁石圈的磁力控制，就可以正确指向群岛。你们只有先离开礁石圈才能顺利跟着指针抵达这里。祭石上是这样说明的。”

“我能不能再问一个问题？”在得到罗宾的许可後，Sanji郑重地问她，“你说世界交迭的理由是Azure，那么那个宝藏……Azure……到底是什么？”

从绿发男人和另外那个自己的表情看来，他们也很想知道这个问题的答案。

对于他提出的问题，罗宾一点也不感到意外，她弯起嘴角，露出一个美丽无比的笑容。

“是神迹。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

桑尼号以一种漫不经心的态度向前驶去。前路已经全部被狮吼炮和Luffy的三档打通了，他们抱着试试看的态度继续向前航行，虽然还是在兜圈子。

证据确凿。上次Usopp考察礁石的时候故意留下的标记——一只橙色的浮标桶——已经被他们再一次找到了。

Nami从一开始死盯着指针，变成现在偶尔瞥一眼，可见她并不怎么在意这个航向。当然，就算她不时时盯着也绝不会有错。她开始显出略带焦虑的神情，视线从指针上挪开後就开始在船员之间逡巡，就像是……在等待着什么。

金发男人今天一早从梦中醒来就觉得匪夷所思。他居然梦见了「平行世界」什么的，而且是跟那个群岛，跟Azure有关的内容。是最近想太多了吗？这两天毫无目的的航海压力太大？不不，感到最为难的应该是Nami桑吧……毕竟她是航海士，现在这样，只怕她才是最难熬的那个。Sanji认真考虑今天的下午茶，一定要做几样能让她放松心情的小点心。

虽然在考虑点心的事情，但那个梦境依然在他脑海中萦绕不去。

「山治。」

不对，不是这个……Sanji懊恼地摇了摇头将那个绿藻头的声音抛出脑袋，他回忆着罗宾酱的话。

如果那是真的……毕竟自己清楚地听到罗宾酱说，跟着北极星走……会不会真的是闯出礁石圈的办法？

可那明明只是一个梦。这么荒谬的东西，有谁会信呢？

“今天的点心是樱桃蝴蝶酥和冰芒西米露。Nami桑，Robin酱，希望能让两位美丽的Lady时刻保持愉快的心情。”金发男人向她们献上下午茶的时候，两个人正在草坪的躺椅上看书。

“谢谢Sanji君。”Nami的眼神在他脸上若有所思地转过一圈，Sanji直觉感到她是在审视着什么。

“怎么了，Nami桑？”

“你有什么不同寻常的感受吗？”

金发男人一愣，紧跟着单膝跪地。“阿！我见到Nami桑的每一秒都坠入爱河！心脏都要跳出胸腔般的悸动不已！”

“行了我知道了。”女神干脆利落地打断了他的赞美诗。

在两位女神身边又磨蹭一阵，Sanji离开的时候手里只剩了最後一份点心。是那个绿藻头的份。蝴蝶酥只点了几滴樱桃果浆，带着若有似无的香气。西米露里也不是芒果而是用了一点点红酒调味，使它变成了介于酒精与甜品二者之间的饮料。能满足那混账的口味的，大概就只有自己了吧。金发男人这样想着，顶着盘子爬上瞭望台，果然见到了Zoro的身影。

“你的。”他言简意赅，将盘子放下的刹那，鬼使神差想起自己在梦里看见的身影——那边的自己和那边的他。他突然体会到自己在窥探着另一个世界的自己如何与他相处……不知道在那两个人眼中，自己和这个绿藻头又是怎样一副光景呢？

自己感到的隐隐高兴的心情，究竟是因为那边的自己，还是因为这边的自己？

“你哪根筋不对了？”Zoro随手拿了一块点心塞进嘴里，这淡甜的味道不出意料地很合他的口味。不得不说厨子实在很有本事，连一向不喜欢甜点的自己都能满意。

“呃……因为没找到机会踢爆你的脑袋？”

“说正经的，白痴。你今天一直在走神。”

“大概是因为夜里没睡好吧。”总不能跟这家伙说，我梦见另外一个世界另外一个你和自己而且我们两个看起来关系还很不错吧？

“就只是这样？”

“就只是这样。”

在他就要回去的时候，绿发男人突然开口。“她们在等待着什么。”

“什么？”

“你要是觉得哪根筋不对了就跟她们说。搞不好这正是她们——也就是我们——所需要的。”

刚要离开的金发男人愣了几秒钟，突然折回来坐到Zoro身边，慢条斯理地取出一支香烟点起来。直到抽完大半，他才带着些疑惑开口。

“如果我说自己做了一个梦，是抵达绀碧群岛的方法，你觉得可信吗？”

绿发男人轻描淡写看他一眼，跟着闭上眼睛。“如果听起来值得相信，那么不妨一试。”

这一次Sanji没有再说什么，只是在他身边默默抽完了整支香烟，带着空盘子离开。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

“Nami桑……有件事，我觉得应该告诉你，呃或者说是大家。”晚饭时分，金发男人终于决定将那个梦告诉所有的人。

“告白的话就免了，直接说重点。”

“……”

接下去Sanji将那个平行世界的梦挑「重点」说了出来。他略去了索隆的部分，虽然他自己也说不上来这样做究竟是为什么。至于重点，自然是罗宾所说的方法——跟着北极星的指引，直到离开礁石圈的磁力范围。说完，他停住话头等着航海士女王的裁决。

出乎意料，他们睿智博学的考古学家听到这样的描述，和橘发的航海士交换了一个笑容。“果然如此……总算出现了呢，易界者。”

“哈？！”金发男人不解地将视线挪到Robin身上，再看向Nami，果然她们都是一副「就等你了」的神情。

“书中提到我们会在黑礁海域迷失，但此时在我们之中也许会出现一位「易界者」，这个人有一定可能性从另一个地方得到前进的方法。至于这个方法并没有被记载的原因是因为它并非固定不变，而取决于「易界者」进入的是哪一「层」世界。”考古学家的解释显然表明她们早已等候多时了。

Nami心情大好，随即向餐厅里的所有人下令。“今晚等天色入夜，我们立即开船，方向北极星！”

欢呼声中，餐桌上再次变成战场。在刀叉交锋的间隙中，绿头发的剑士望着始终忙碌的厨子，莫名觉得他似乎……隐瞒了什么。

那个人始终没有看过来，虽然也没有什么理由需要他一定看着自己，但就是觉得哪里不对。和厨子之前的走神不同，更像是故意这样做的。

该不会是自己的错觉吧？

彻底抛开指针的方向，桑尼号绕过零星的礁石，追随着北极星的方向驶去。航海士一直关注着她的指针。後半夜时分，她腕上的指针猛地偏离原来的方向转往另一侧，至此，桑尼号彻底摆脱了黑礁的引力，找到了正确的航向。

他们没有休息而是继续航行，直至第二夜降临的时候终于见到了群岛的影子。

那是一大群横亘在黑色海水间的苍凉岛屿，在海水反射的冰凉星光中连绵成片，大小不一，唯一的相同点大概就是荒无人烟。几乎根本没有植被覆盖的地面裸露在外，目力所及处看不见任何人类生活的痕迹。

“这里似乎是无人岛？”狙击手调整望远镜逐寸看过去，借着星光，视野中只看到一些建筑的残迹能证明这里曾经有人聚居。

“无人岛才好呀！”航海士十分肯定地点头，“这样就能放手寻宝啦！”

“准备冒险吧！Sanji，我要海贼便当！”天色虽然早已入夜，不过这并不能阻挡船长登陆冒险的热情。

航海士毫不留情地打击他。“明天再去，今晚所有人都要休息！我们已经一天一夜没合眼了，万一有敌人怎么办！”

“那我要海贼夜宵！”

看着流口水扑过来的船长，金发男人应了一声，径自去厨房准备食物。推开舱门的那刻，一股莫名的感觉似乎从四肢百骸中涌出，一起汇聚到大脑某处。与此同时，心口仿佛被什么抽空，那感觉就好像是自己做了什么不对的事情，马上要被抓现行犯。他扶着舱门站了两秒钟，压下这种诡异的心虚感才重新抬腿走进去。

船上只有一个人注意到了他的反常，自然而然地跟着金发男人走进厨房。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[捌]

“你跟来干嘛？放心，老子不会因为你是一株植物就让你饿肚子的。”金发男人瞟一眼Zoro。他并不反感剑士的出现，刚好相反，这个人站在这里，竟然让他觉得有那么一点——也就是那么一点点——的安心。即便自己在两位女神面前因知情不报而感到心虚内疚，到了这家伙跟前就完全不会在意了。

Sanji突然一怔，眼前蓦然出现自己和Zoro一先一後走在山道上的身影。不，那当然不是自己，是山治和索隆。

……但能有多大差别呢？

绿头发的剑士想了想，实在没找到什么合适的说辞，索性就不开口，直接在沙发上坐下来。他盯着那个忙碌起来的人，专注的时候就会忘掉其他一切。正好让他省去解释的麻烦，也不失为一件好事。

“白痴绿藻头，有空来帮忙。”结束了手上的工作，Sanji指一下桌上盛满炒饭的盘子示意他端给大家，然後抄起剩下的追着他出去。

因为时间实在太晚，按照航海士的吩咐，他们在最近的这座岛上露营一宿，等天色亮了再正式展开寻宝之旅。众人用美味的炒饭填饱肚子，各自找地方歇下。

虽然这些岛屿的情况无法确认，但至少他们停留的地方不会有其他的人。并且和之前远观所见的一样，这座岛屿根本就没有植物，放眼望去全都是黢黑坚硬的岩石，严格来讲这地方并不适合露营。不过有段时间没有见到陆地，好奇心终究战胜了恶劣的环境。所有人都将睡袋安置在稍平坦一些的地面上，钻进去休息。

Sanji已经知道是自己的梦境连接着那个世界，一旦自己在这边睡去，大概就会在那边醒来。他不知道这件事还会持续多久，也不知道意义何在。也没准这件事本来就毫无意义。那「层」世界对他而言，就只是场略真实些的梦罢了。

不过身份什么的，应该是完全不一样的吧？比如Robin酱在那边居然是神职人员，其他人自己虽然还没见到，但料想也会截然不同。和自己最亲近的……居然是那个绿藻头。而且……他……金发男人猛地坐起身来，脑袋瞬间短路。他是和自己住在一起？！不不，也许只是做客而已……也可能是很多人都住在那所房子里——就像他们全都住在桑尼号上——只不过自己刚巧没见到其他人罢了。

强行让自己相信这些事，Sanji这才看到守夜的Chopper已经在撑不住地打瞌睡。他悄悄走过去让它休息，反正自己也睡不着。小船医很快就挨着他沉沉睡去。金发男人叼起一根香烟又开始新一轮的走神。

借着跳动的火光，他的视线不由自主定在那个熟睡的绿发男人身上。突然间一个念头从心底涌起，像瞬息之间从海底翻上来的暗潮，强到自己根本无法压制。

……如果叫自己名字的是这家伙，是不是同样的感觉？

视线中的人睡得安稳，根本不知道还会有人为了他而烦恼，更何况还是一贯看不入眼的人。厨子自嘲地笑一下，渐渐咬紧嘴里的香烟。他告诉自己，你太在乎那个梦了，醒醒吧。

第二天桑尼号扬帆，沿着这座岛屿绕过小半周，找到了一条内河通向岛屿腹地。他们沿河而上，打算到稍微向里一点的地方再下船探险。更幸运的是他们发现了一处类似码头的遗迹，方形的石台上有人工开凿的痕迹。

草帽少年当即宣布就从这里开始冒险，不知道脚下这条小径会通往什么有趣的地方。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[玖]

脚下的道路刚开始还是顺着山谷向里，很快就开始向上攀援，似乎通往山上的某个地方。

“Sanji君，你觉得这里有什么问题吗？或者，你对这地方有印象吗？”

一路上金发男人都在留心查看周围环境，不过很遗憾，截止到现在他还没发现有什么异常。他只好恭敬地回答橘发的少女。“很遗憾，我没想到任何事情，Nami桑。”

这实在不能怪他，梦境中的村落虽然是坐落在半山腰，可那个世界的山都覆满葱郁的树木，看上去生机盎然。而现在他们攀登的这座高山全部由黑色尖利的岩石构成，一片死寂，怎么想也不会是一样的感觉吧。

脚下陡峭的山道忽然平缓。他们现在已经来到半山腰，一侧是山壁另一侧是悬崖。前方又是一记拐弯，赫然露出大片建筑的遗迹。Sanji越过深谷望向对面山峰，在黑色的岩砾之间找到了更多建筑的痕迹。

“这里曾经有人聚居。”Robin率先走过去，直觉告诉她这里藏着某些不为人知的秘密。

其他人跟着考古学家走进去。金发男人出神地望着对面的山峰，不觉落在了最後。他搜索着自己的记忆……眼前的村落以及对面山上建筑的位置，一切都很熟悉，应该就是自己到过的那个地方才对。电光石火间想起一件事，金发男人猛地回头，在他背後是一座山峰，高耸尖削如突起的鹰嘴。

……果然是这里。

下一秒钟，他忽然感到一阵强烈的晕眩。眼前晃动起来，仿佛两个世界在大脑中同时交迭，大量的信息突如其来地涌现。一时是绿色蔓延着覆盖整座黑色的岩山，一时耳际又响起什么人的高声叫卖，人影憧憧可惜什么都看不清。到後来，天旋地转的感觉似乎侵占了一切。一场庞大而强烈的漩涡从四面八方狠狠拉扯着他的身体，金发男人再也站立不住。

“呜！”他狠狠按住自己额角。

“Sanji！”小船医尖叫起来。等它跑到金发男人身边，那个人已经剧烈地喘息着，倒在了剑士的臂弯里。

“怎么了，怎么回事！”其他人急急围拢过来。

Zoro将厨子平放在地上，小船医为他做紧急检查。Chopper眼泪汪汪地抹了抹眼睛。“都是我不好！昨天让Sanji替我守夜……初步诊断应该是过度疲劳，也许还要再加上这个地方对他的特殊感应。总之，他现在需要休息！”

Sanji紧紧闭着眼睛，看起来比起睡眠更像是昏厥。

再次确认了金发男人身体并无大碍只是需要休息，Nami临时变更了计划。“这样的话我们暂时兵分两路。Chopper你和Zoro留在这里，随便找个地方休息，顺便检查一下这个地方。给你们留一只小电话虫，有什么情况随时联系。其他人继续向前。我们现在茫无头绪，只能走一步算一步了。而且……也许能找到和Sanji这种情况有关的线索。”

目送其他人离开，Chopper就近找了一处平整的地方，安置金发男人躺好。小船医坐在旁边呆呆地看着他，偶尔抽一下鼻子。

“Zoro……你说，Sanji他是不是压力很大……本来就休息不好，我一直没有察觉到，还……”

绿发男人看一眼低着头的小船医，从刚才开始就一副自责的腔调。他伸手按一下它的帽子。“那家伙的话，不用担心。你让他歇够了，醒来保证是生蹦乱跳的。”

“是……是吗……”

“当然。”

Zoro的视线挪到厨子的金色发丝上，此刻散落着，有一点凌乱。这家伙安静的时候简直不像他本人。太阳的金芒在他的发丝上打出明亮的高光。就在这一刻仿佛受到某种蛊惑，Zoro几乎无法控制地轻轻伸出手，勾起一抹柔软的金发。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾]

又是这里。

Sanji睁开眼睛，发现自己又回到了某个熟悉的房间。天色已经黑了，大片星光洒落在地面。他听见有人在低声说话，从走廊尽头的房间，一线淡金色的灯光从门缝处泄露。他按一下额角，起身走出去。

“索隆，别想对他下手。”

Sanji蓦然站住脚步，敏锐地察觉到他们在说自己的事情。不过神明在上，什么叫“别对他下手”？区区一个绿藻头，还能对自己不利是怎么着？但一种难以言明的感觉促使他屏住呼吸继续听下去。仿佛只要片刻，自己就能听到惊天动地的秘密。

“白痴，你是不是想太多了。”

“老子会看走眼吗？你带他回来的时候就不对劲了。”

“我可以理解为你在吃醋吗？啧，连自己的醋也……”

“别打岔，白痴。”山治叹了口气，“你知道他和那边的Zoro是什么关系吗？万一因为你我打破他们之间的平衡，你要他怎么办？”

“打破平衡什么的，是指什么？”

“还不明白吗……”

接下去的几秒，寂然无声。Sanji安静地站在黑暗中，直到地上的灯光一晃。抬起眼睛的刹那，他看到索隆吻着山治，两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，从门缝中一闪而过。心脏被猛然攫紧，独自站在黑暗中的金发男人难以自制地向後退了一大步。

亲吻的声音，还有衣料摩擦的声音，低声软语的声音，每一处细节被察觉到都令他不住向後退去。心跳剧烈得破表，仿佛被抓现行犯的是自己。哦好吧，从某种程度上讲那也的确是自己。等Sanji回到房间坐在那张床上，他只觉得自己的大脑已经像烧开的水一般，渐渐蒸发成全部空白。

这绝对是一场难以磨灭而空前绝後的梦境。

这里的他和索隆是恋人吗？怎样才能醒来，告诉自己这不过是个梦？！

没有办法也没能醒来，有的就只是清亮的月光，透过窗子打在地面。Sanji从未像现在这样怀念海上的月色。关于这地方的一切记忆都在自己脑袋里像是有了生命般疯长，它们相互纠缠着连到一起，将之前根本没打算考虑的问题统统代入合适的公式计算出结果。

叫出山治这个名字，递过来的外衣，一起走在石阶上的身影，根本不曾在意过的细枝末节其实都是预兆，至于为什么自己会和索隆住在一起，甚至最初遇见的老人和那个卖菜的小贩为什么看见自己会那样自然地提到那家伙，也都有了答案。

是这样吗？

……没有第二种可能了吧。

就算山治会和自己一样看见罗宾就五体投地，这种Lady至上的骑士道精神与自己毫无二致，也改变不了他和索隆在一起的事实。这两件看似百分之百不合的事在那个自己的身上得到了完美的体现，不存在任何矛盾。

那么……压在自己心口上的那种让人喘不过气的东西……

是遗憾吗？

Sanji咬一下牙，没办法不去想。他不得不承认这个世界的自己比自己拥有的多，要是放在以前他也许会反驳说根本不在乎那种事情，一只迷路的绿球藻而已，谁管他！可现在他略有点悲哀地发现，那只是自己得不到，才会说不在乎。

因为吃不到葡萄，所以才会固执地说它酸。

他得到了一切而自己还一无所有。

刚才的画面虽然只是短短一瞬，产生的冲击力却不容小觑。Sanji闭上眼就能想象到绿发男人凑过来的情景。他开始痛恨自己的想象力，那三枚金色的水滴会反射出怎样的光？那个人的嘴唇会是怎样？他会碰自己吗？他甚至开始考虑那张太过熟悉的脸，要是用那种严肃或者说是庄重的表情凑近，兴许还在说着什么，自己该怎么办。可惜除了心跳过速似乎完全没有其他的解决方案。最令人烦躁恼火的是自己竟然没觉得不悦或者任何反感。Sanji强迫自己不去想，可这实在太不现实，精神在高度紧张的时候只能够绷紧片刻，稍有松懈，思绪就会立即被那个绿藻头侵占。

Zoro……Zoro，Zoro，Zoro，Zoro。

他点起一支香烟，苦笑起来。

这样的烦恼其实毫无意义吧？

那个家伙怎么可能会像自己一样，为这种不可能的事而烦恼？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾壹]

睁开眼睛的时候是早上。Sanji发现自己还待在那个世界没有回去，他猛地从床上跳起来。他开始转而思考如果回不去，自己该怎么在这个世界过活。虽然住在这里的也是自己，可总不好继续打扰他们两个吧，特别是在知道他和索隆不同寻常的关系之後？

敲门声传来。他淡淡应了一声，和自己一模一样的金发男人走进来。

“不介意的话，跟我一起准备早餐怎样？”山治靠在门框上，露出一个自己再熟悉不过的笑容。

厨房打理得干净整洁，应该说不愧是自己才对。看到Sanji有点心不在焉的，山治主动跟他聊起来。“你也认得罗宾酱是吧，在你那个世界？”

“当然，我们都在一条船上，是伙伴。”

“船？！”毫无疑问这个话题令山治很感兴趣，“你们有船？是什么样的？很大吗？”

“叫桑尼号。是一艘超棒的海贼船。船长是Luffy。对，我们是海贼。”Sanji将炸好的鸡蛋装进盘子，开始准备另一碟土豆沙拉。

“什么？！居然是那个总也喂不饱的家伙当船长？！你……很辛苦吧……”

“还好吧，到了海上他还不是得听我的……难不成他也住在这儿吗？”

山治将削好的火腿丁拌进土豆沙拉，点了点头。“算是吧。其实他是和一个叫乌索普的在隔壁镇，那两个混蛋家伙经常结伴过来蹭饭吃，说是住在这里也算没差了。不过说实在的，每趟看到他们吃饭的样子都会觉得很高兴。”

“Usopp可是我们超一流的狙击手！”Sanji高兴起来，原来船上的这些人到了另一个世界，也都是相识的朋友。

“那么，”山治漫不经心地看他一眼，“索隆呢？”

Sanji敏锐地察觉到他藏在这个问题後面，用来试探的某些东西。“也在同一条船上，伙伴。”

“伙伴……吗？”

Sanji取盘子的动作顿了一下。“经常吵架，脾气暴躁，只知道锻炼他那一身中看不中用的肌肉还有喝酒，路痴的绝症真是神仙也治不好。唯一可取的地方就是战斗是时候还算马马虎虎的可靠吧……”

“中看不中用和马马虎虎吗？”山治若有所思地捏着下巴，“差别有这么大吗……”

“阿？诶……不是，怎么说呢……”Sanji轻轻顿一下，“战斗的话还是挺可靠的……”

“你们会遇到很多场战斗吗？因为是海贼？”

“这是泛指，不光有各种敌人，还有伟大航道上那些奇怪的天气之类的。”

“有时间的话，不如给我讲讲？”

“哦天呐，简直像是在做梦……”他们正在谈论的那个人的声音蓦然从厨房门口传来。

两个金发男人同时回过头，就看见索隆带着一脸难以置信的神情，站在厨房门口。Sanji对天发誓，大概只有见到绝世美酒，Zoro才会摆出这样的表情……而绝不是看见自己为他准备料理的时候。

“笨蛋，这样就看傻眼了吗？一会儿吃的时候要不要撞墙自尽？”山治冲他挑一下嘴角，顺便递过自己手里的盘子。

“居然可以同时尝到两个人做的手艺，不是做梦是什么？”

“快点拿好盘子滚。”山治示威地把盘子扔了过去，不过任谁也看得出他其实很高兴。

身为厨师，有人喜欢自己的料理当然是值得开心的事情。Sanji脸上也有了笑意。就连这样的相处模式，都几乎是分毫不差。看着山治和索隆，真有种在看着自己和Zoro的错觉。但他的开心只持续了几秒，心情就再一次沉入深海。虽然是很像，这次稍稍有那么一点的不同。虽然那个绿发男人的激动是发自肺腑的，但那只是索隆。不是他的Zoro。

Sanji猛地一惊。

我的？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾贰]

整整一天，Sanji都在给另一个自己讲草帽海贼团的事情。那些危机四伏的冒险故事在山治听来才是梦幻般的经历。山治会问一些问题，包括自己和Zoro在战斗中怎样配合，Sanji也都一一作答。山治饶有兴趣地将那些事情都记了下来。

眼见天色将近傍晚，天边的流云卷着残阳如同火烧，Sanji也停下话头，有点忧虑地叹了口气。到现在他也没有搞清楚这两个世界的时间有什么关系，自己从未在这边耽搁这么长的时间，不知道那边会不会出什么情况？

“要是暂时回不去，就先住在这里吧。”山治摘下眼镜，将手里的笔放下。

“我想问你一件事……”Sanji张了张嘴，心跳开始加速。他知道自己想知道，想问的是什么。关于索隆的问题，他终究无法回避。

山治静静地看着他。似乎在那个人开口前，就已经知道了自己要回答的内容。“察觉到了？”他顿一下，“从某种程度上讲，你就是我，我就是你。”

“那我是不是也可以理解为，索隆……就是Zoro？”虽然不想承认，但这个念头就如同稻草，可以让他紧紧抓住。

“真的没有在一起阿……记得我刚才问过你很多那个Zoro的事情吧？所以我的忠告就是，”山治笑起来，“为什么不试试呢？也许距离真相，就只差最後一步。”

最後一步……吗？

窗外落日降下的场景宛若末日将近。在最後一点光芒消逝，暮色四合的刹那，Sanji感到一阵眩晕。蓝色的海和黑色的夜交迭倾覆，整个世界都在颠倒旋转。等到四周不再天旋地转，他才慢慢睁开眼睛。

额头上的温度，是手……映入眼帘的是绿色的短发……似乎还在说着什么。Zoro低下身子向他凑过来。和想象中的每一个画面，都完全相同。

Sanji猛地一惊。为了掩饰自己那剧烈的心跳，他抓起自己额头上的那只手，将它拽开一些，他大口喘息着闭上眼睛。场景换得太快，先给老子点适应的时间吧！

直到此时，Sanji这才逐渐听到绿发男人的声音。“喂，你没事吧？”

“这是在哪……”自己还在抓着他的手，那个藻类似乎也没有想起来把它抽出去，就这么任由自己攥住。就当他没有注意到的吧……

“遗迹。Chopper出去找水了，其他人先走了。有事情需要他们的话有小电话虫。”

金发男人放开手，站起来走出这间残破的房屋，Zoro也跟着他走出来。他抬起头，看见了自己非常熟悉的鹰嘴形状的岩山。他怔愣了片刻，不觉向某个熟悉的地方走去。

“喂，白痴厨子，你去哪？”

“不用担心，Chopper的话会跟着气味找来的。”他还记得那个「家」的位置，山治和索隆的家。说不上为什么，他必须要回去看一眼。走在这些山道上，也许不知何时就会和他们在无形中擦肩而过，在两个交迭的世界。

Zoro跟着那个金发的人，总觉得他很不对劲。这样急切的姿态，比起想知道什么，更像是要证明什么。直到金发男人在另一片废墟前站定脚步，他这才仔细打量着这片残垣。看起来和其他地方没什么不同，大半的建筑已经消失，残存的就只有地基和一小部分墙角。

“打扰了。”Sanji喃喃低语着，迈过不足膝高的断墙。他遁着记忆中那间房子的构造，再一次站在了山治和索隆的卧室前。他勾一下唇角，慢慢蹲了下去，将脑袋埋进手臂。

你知道吗，说什么一步，只有真正面对的时候才会知道，什么是差距。

绿发男人看着厨子的背影，有那么一瞬间显得非常，非常落寞。他记起自己被那个人攥住手的片刻，明明不过是一只手，除了被保养得好点之外根本没有任何差别。为什么刚才就会觉得不同寻常？

“喂绿藻头，这里……是那个世界的我们住的地方。”他的声音平平淡淡，将一切都安排成再平常不过的状态，期望那个神经大条的家伙不要追根究底地问为什么是「我们」以及「我们」是谁。

“我们？”

真是糟阿，怎么到了这种时候就是不按自己的剧本来演呢？

“小电话虫呢？我要联系Robin酱。”金发男人向他伸出手来，干脆利落地转移话题，“神庙里的那块石头也许还在，我觉得只有她才能看懂。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾叁]

接下来的事情很顺利，Chopper果然遁着他们两个人的气味追到不远处的山道上，之後接到Sanji的联络，所有人都回到村落。由金发男人在前面引路，众人翻越这座山头抵达那座遥远的白石神庙。

“这就是那个世界的Robin酱待的地方。我就是在这里见到她的。”金发男人的视线在建筑上转了几圈，显然这里也没有逃过破败的命运。他穿过前殿走向後面的广场。令他欣慰的是，广场中央那块白色方石还在。虽然缺了一角，但比起其他的东西，算是保存完好的了。

不等他再说什么，Robin已经走到方石面前细看起来。

“石上记载了平行世界的事情，也说了Azurblaues Islands是如何难以抵达。在雨雪历一七三年曾经出现过世界交迭的情况，而这种情况的发生，唯一的解释就是感应到Azure的力量。”

“那宝藏呢，究竟是什么？！它难道就只是一种力量？！”Nami最关心的莫过于岛上的至宝。

他们睿智的考古学家摇摇头。“应该不是，但字面上也没有作任何解释，看样子我们还要去别的地方找线索才行。”

“真是抱歉阿Robin酱，没能给你们带来更有用的资料。”金发男人惶恐地道歉。这是他唯一知道的，能算是线索的地方了。

“为什么要这么说呢，现在「更有用的资料」不是来了吗？”

那个声音太过熟悉，但出现的地点实在是不对，因为声音的主人明明就站在他们身边，而不是留在外面的神庙里。所以……所有人都目瞪口呆地看着从前殿中走出来的那个男人。金色的发丝微微扬起，叼着香烟笑起的样子，声音表情身形都毫无疑问就是Sanji。

“诶！两个Sanji！”Luffy率先叫起来，“两个都会做超——好吃的饭吗？！”

Usopp给了他一掌。“你就只记得这件事吗喂！”

Sanji一愣，苦笑起来。“是因为我能过去，所以你也能过来吗？”

想看看这边的自己和Zoro吧？

怎样……很失望吧？

“确切的说是有点关系。不过我能来这里是靠罗宾酱的力量，时间很有限。罗宾酱发现石上现出了更多的记载，我是和你有直接关联的人，就帮我来到这层世界，转达一句话给你们：Azure就要出现了，请大家耐心等待。”山治很绅士地向两位Lady鞠躬。

“两个世界的差别很大吗？”Chopper十分好奇地问那个新出现的金发男人。

既熟悉又陌生的厨师先生在它身前跪下，亲切地拍一下小鹿的帽子。“当然。至少在那边，下面的村子是我们的家，可不是你们看到的遗迹。听Sanji说你们都在船上，而且也知道了你们的很多事情。真是又精彩又令人羡慕呢。”

「我们的家。」

Zoro感到左边胸口的地方被一点点绞紧。

「是那个世界的我们住的地方。」

……我们？

“大概就要到时间了……”山治站起身来，“能够见到另一个世界的大家，真是十分幸运的经历呢。那么，我也该走了。”他望着Sanji意有所指地开口，“伙伴阿……”

只有Sanji能够听出他掩藏在句子背後的东西。他笑一下，低声回答另一个自己。

“对，伙伴。”

在山治消失的刹那，绿发男人感到他的视线终于投往自己。他已经察觉到了，这个从另一个世界来的家伙一直都在避开与自己对视，但在最後一秒终于按捺不住地看过来。

有什么东西，是那个家伙根本就无法掩饰的。

因为无法掩饰所以只好逃避。

虽然他藏得足够深，可视线中的温度还是可以将自己灼伤。电光石火间，他记起自己伸手挑起的柔软发丝。

心脏被猛然攫紧。

……你知道吗，望向自己爱人的目光，在哪个世界都不会改变。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾肆]

震动开始从脚下传来，开始是阵阵轻微的抖动，渐渐发展成惊天动地的剧烈晃动。

“地震吗？！会不会引起海啸？！”Usopp伸手紧紧抓住白石，紧张地望着远处的海面。

“怎么可能，这是宝藏出现的前兆阿！”他们的航海士一脸狂热地环视着岛屿，它们正在一点点移动，她伸手指着群岛中心的位置，“看那边！”

在所有人的注视中，几乎所有的岛屿都在向外移动，从那个正中的位置忽然涌出大量深深蓝色的海水。从这深蓝的海水中，赫然升起一座雪白绝美的神庙。和山顶上这座不同，它恢弘万状，干净得不染人间烟火。蔚蓝的海水从雪色的石上淌过，这样的画面美得令人瞠目。

“我们走！”Nami几乎是两眼放光地向山下跑去。

当桑尼号驶到神庙的入口，从下方涌出的深蓝海水已经变成浅色，它们铺在神庙的地面上，浅浅一层，宛若无比清澈的水晶。

众人走在镜面般的水面上，每一步都点起圆形的涟漪。有什么东西在引领着他们，逐渐分散开走到不同的方向。而吸引着他们走开的，是透过这层水面所见到的……另一个世界的自己。

在这一刻，金发男人恍然记起那位身穿雪色长裙，头戴金冠的罗宾酱。她弯起嘴角露出绝美的微笑。

「是神迹。」

“这座神庙，才是真正的……Azure。”考古学家的声音响起，她看着海水渐渐凝成自己的样子微笑起来。那个站在自己面前的妮可·罗宾全身由海水构成的，覆盖着淡淡的蓝色。

Sanji环视四周，果然看到每个人都被自己吸引着走到了神庙的不同方位。每一个人面前都站着一个由海水构成，淡淡蓝色的自己。他的目光忽然一定，那个海色的山治正在向自己招手。

而他的身边正是索隆。

……还有那个，不属于自己的Roronoa Zoro。

他感到喉咙一阵发涩，却也只能抬腿向他们走去。

每一步都是一圈涟漪。Sanji强自压制着剧烈的心跳，每一步都比上一步更接近。

你们两个站在一起是搞什么？

自己和Zoro，明明不是……

索隆看着Sanji走得举步维艰，轻笑间抬起自己的右臂搭在山治的肩上。没有任何的不自然。这样亲昵的动作Zoro自然全都看在眼里。并且他看见的内容要更多，包括正向这里走来的金发男人的一举一动。

难道那个暴力厨子不该一脚踢过去然後说混账别碰老子什么的吗？以那家伙的性格，绝不会因为那是另一个世界的绿藻头就会脚下留情的。

但是没有……所以说，那家伙早就知道了。

他抬了一下眉梢，重新看过去。厨子虽然表情没什么变化，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴所有的五官都好好地摆出一副稀松平常的样子，目光却始终没有看向自己。

Zoro感到自己心跳开始加速，那种仿佛被攫紧的感觉再次出现。

他不看向自己的理由，和那个山治是一样的吗？

为什么不肯直接回答「我们」的含义而要岔开话题？

他也是一样的……无法掩饰吗？

绿发男人突然发现，自己开始期待在那只眼睛里找到同样灼烫的温度。

“现在，”两位Robin的声音同时响起，“请大家都抬起手，和另一个自己的掌心贴在一起。这才是开启Azure的方法。”

山治和索隆相视一眼，很快抬起了自己的手。索隆抬起的是左手，另外那只手还搭在山治的肩膀上。而那个金发男人很自然地抬起自己右手。

Sanji已经走到Zoro身边，他感到那个人的视线正瞥过来，他低一下头只作没看见，举起左手抵上山治的掌心。

“嘿，”说话的是对面的索隆，他晃一下自己空空的右手，问Zoro，“你还在等什么？”

但这话里似乎……还藏着更多的什么。

Sanji一边琢磨着索隆的话里有话，一边看着身边男人的手缓缓抬起来。与此同时，他猛然感到自己右手被覆上一个温度。是Zoro攥住了它。自己也算是攥过那只手，就在不久前刚醒来的时候，带着一种无意识的意味。但这和那次不一样。完全不同。他感到自己全身的血液都在这一刻加速。

……这就是差的那最後一步吗？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾伍]

像是默许。

Zoro感到自己得到了从来没有想象过的东西。Sanji没有撤回那只手而是任由自己攥紧，似乎也是那个人始终未及言明的心意的最好证据。

突如其来的光芒从神殿中心亮起，那白亮的光愈演愈烈，到最後令人不得不闭上眼睛。但这又怎样，那只手依然还在，那个人依然还在。

罗宾的声音在光芒中传进所有人耳中。“Azure现世，女神眷顾你们。那么，请继续你们的冒险吧，另一个世界的人们。请时刻谨记，我们拥有的，永远比我们所知要更多。”

光芒再次黯淡下去，众人这才发现站在眼前的自己已经消失了。取而代之，在偌大的神殿中间竟然出现了一位美丽的女神。仿佛也是由蓝色涌动的海水构成，这位身高数米的女神姿容绝世，表情庄严神圣，抬头望一眼就令人生出想要跪拜的念头。她头戴繁美华丽的皇冠，身着轻纱般的裙衫，每一丝精细的褶皱都随着海风款摆。而所有人都注意到，女神的双手在胸前交叉，似乎捧着一样东西。

“Luffy！”Nami欣喜若狂地一指女神，“就是那个！她手里的！”

“交给我吧！”草帽少年长长的橡胶手臂探出，取下了那个小小的银匣子。

是什么宝物？！所有人都围拢到船长身边。

没有上锁，Luffy轻轻一抬盒盖就打开了银小子，露出里面一张卷起的字条。

橘发少女一把抢过去，打开念起来。“宝藏我拿走了。想要的话就来取吧，我们拉乎德尔见！——Gold Roger。”

“什么？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”愣了一下，Luffy突然大笑起来。仿佛遇上什么值得开心的事情，头戴草帽的少年笑得非常痛快，几乎要笑出眼泪来。

Nami攥起字条，一脸不甘的表情。“什么呀，空欢喜一场吗？！”

“不要在意嘛Nami，”Luffy总算止住笑声，安慰地拍了拍航海士的肩膀，“被他拿走了又有什么的。只要我找到One Piece，不就能拿回来了吗？！”

“真的是这样呢。”Robin也跟着露出笑容。

这种事情也就是碰上他们这位船长才会一笑置之。One Piece，海贼王，都是他一定会拿到手的东西。所以说，一定会有惊喜在未来等着自己，不是很好吗？

谁说，这不是冒险？

谁说，这不是寻宝？

“说不过你，”橘发少女终于打起精神，“那么提前说好，宝藏归我，名号归你，没有意见吧Luffy！”

“阿，就这么定了，”Luffy大咧咧地伸手扣住自己的草帽，“我们走吧，好想快点开始下一场冒险！”

绀碧群岛上的秘密已经被破解，宝藏也被找到——虽然不在原地了但至少知道了下落——这片无人群岛已经没有再留下去的必要了。最後再看一眼这座美丽恢弘的神庙，众人悉数返回桑尼号。

Nami已经确认过指针，它正稳定地指向下一座岛屿。“记录应该是已经存满了，我们随时可以出发。”

“好极了，那么……”跳上桑尼号的船头，Luffy高高举起手臂，“出发！”

“哦！”

桑尼号刚刚驶出群岛范围，四周的海水就开始飞速倒退。之前大量涌出的蔚蓝与淡蓝色的海水全部退回海下。回过头去，那座雪色的神庙也正在一点点降回到海面下方。他们望着它伴着蓝色逐渐消失在视野中，四周黯色的群岛重新靠拢，最终一切静止。在这片海域上再也找不到神庙出现过的痕迹，除了一波接一波的海水，还在悄然诉说着它曾带来的真切的回忆。

当然，除了回忆，还会有更多的东西。

一旦发生，就再也不会忘掉。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾陆]

“喂厨子。”

金发男人瞟了一眼Zoro，将手里最後的两只盘子收进碗柜，又叼了支烟这才慢条斯理地坐到他对面。

“想说什么？”

今夜战场一般的晚餐已经结束，其他人陆续离开了餐厅。此刻只剩他们两个人，想问什么想说什么都是绝佳的机会。估计那家伙也不想再等了，索性摊开说清楚？他也是自家人知自家事，自己也一样有问题想知道答案。

“我们两个，不，我指那边的两个，到底是什么关系？”

好阿倒是有够直接。

“……你希望是什么关系？”金发男人捏着香烟，吐出一口白色的烟气。那层淡淡的白色不住扩散，模糊了一侧的吧台。

“坦白点白痴，我又不是在逼供。还有，”Zoro沉沉的声线从对面传来，“看着我。”

因为这是个很重要的问题，不容逃避。不管有什么东西不想泄露，这场问答都需要用真相来支撑。

“唔，”Sanji突然想起一件足以令自己反客为主的事，他轻笑着挪回视线，毫不退让地直视着绿发男人，“如果你肯叫我的名字，我就告诉你。这个条件很容易吧？”

不是山治。不是那边的索隆叫出的「山治」。

他只想知道，听见的那一刻……会发生什么。

“切，白痴一样，谁要叫你？！”

“喔好极了，那么就算了。自己猜去吧。”金发男人按着桌子，慢条斯理地起身。竟然会觉得「好极了」，自己果然也是在逃避吧……

下一秒钟他的手臂上猛地一紧。Zoro已经抢到自己眼前。

Sanji抬眼间，几乎头脑一片空白地看着那个人表情严肃地靠近自己。眼前不住扩大的画面再度与曾经的想象一模一样。手臂上的力量时刻告戒着自己根本无法逃离的真相，水滴形耳坠碰撞出细碎的清响，酒的香气从对面传来但他当然知道那家伙根本不会喝醉，此刻那个绿藻头估计比头脑发懵的自己还要清醒！而来自于那个人的视线更是宛若灼烧，自己只能眼睁睁地看着他靠过来，毫无办法。至于心跳？早就乱七八糟得意识不到成什么样子了！

绿发男人凑过自己的嘴唇，微微擦过那些金色的发丝——那些曾令他难以克制不去碰触的炫目的光芒——然後停在Sanji的耳廓一侧。这家伙准是傻了吧，竟然一动也不动。他想，自己能做出这样的事情，厨子大概是死也不会相信吧？自己当然也觉得难以置信阿，但是……

总有人要先踏出这一步。

就像索隆诘问自己的。

「你还在等什么？」

“Sanji。”

是从荒漠中传来的咸润的风，是永夜的黑暗中亮起的连绵的萤火，是束缚千年终于解开的末日已度万物重生的咒文。

你说这一刻，会发生什么？

Sanji反应过来的时候，自己已经侧过头吻上了那双嘴唇，吻上了那个叫出自己名字的绿发男人。没有办法没有应对之策，一切都在毫无意识间发生。胸口有什么在不断胀大不断胀大，压迫得自己喘不过气，就要窒息。这意味着什么他不在乎，他只想在这一秒急切地感受到那个人。立刻，马上，无法再等待。

“……Zoro。”

滚烫的，惊心动魄的。舌尖带起两个人的气息，纠缠在一起，从唇齿间滑入。绿发男人强硬地踏前想得到更多，Sanji被迫退後一步。刹那在记忆中亮起的是门扉中透出的一线光明，自己曾亲眼看到两个人贴合的身影一闪而逝。

如果自己再度成为旁观者，就会恍然意识到，一切都宛若重演。

那是另一个Sanji，另一个Zoro。

「你就是我，我就是你。」

恍惚中他伸手够上绿发男人的耳坠，和皮肤截然不同的冰凉触感让他清醒过来。Sanji猛地离开那双嘴唇，略带一点惊疑不定地喘息着看他。头脑一热根本就是做了连自己都无法善後的事情，如果那家伙真的只是好奇索隆和山治的关系，这下要怎么收场……

“如果这就是答案的话……”不知道是不是错觉，Zoro的声线有点暗哑。

如果这就是真相，支撑着这场问答的真相……

绿发男人注视着那徜徉着海一般流光的瞳孔，意犹未尽地轻舔过自己的唇。他扯起唇角淡淡开口。“唔，感觉没错的话，不妨一试？”

Sanji怔愣地看着他，头脑再一次被放空。有谁来告诉自己这已经不是梦境？

结果轻易就碰触到。结果轻易就达到。

在谁先开口谁先踏出这一步之前，就已相互拥有。

「你希望是什么关系？」

\- END -

注①：在此作出解释。在架空的世界里，他们两人被写作索隆和山治，而草帽海贼团里的那两位，是Zoro和Sanji。这两套名字念出来是一样的，所以之前的老人和小贩叫的是「山治」，他们都以为Sanji是自己认识的那个「山治」。


	24. 《黎明前四秒》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS(隐)‖原作风
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖09.和朋友消磨时间

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发的厨师先生从睡梦中醒来，天色还暗着。他伸个懒腰，从刚刚的梦中醒来暂时不想睡回去。虽然忘记了梦的内容，但似乎也不那么想回忆起来。他花了几秒钟的时间愣神，然後从摇摇晃晃的吊床上爬下去洗漱。换好衣服後瞥一眼表，居然还不到五点，自己今天起得真是比平时还要早。

一切都收拾停当，Sanji踏着不紧不慢的步子来到甲板上，直扑而来的海风带着微凉新鲜的湿润气息。他的视线扫过头顶微光闪烁的星空，最终定在还亮着灯光的瞭望台上。

昨晚守夜的是Chopper，只怕他们勤奋的小船医又是看着医书学习了整晚。

每个人在守夜的时候都有自己杀时间的方式。Robin酱一定是一边喝咖啡一边看书，Nami桑的话应该也是选择书或者航海日志吧，Usopp会钻研他那些有用的小道具，Luffy可能只是坐着发呆或者想办法偷东西吃，Brook会喝着红茶轻轻哼歌，Franky会在守夜的同时尽可能地修整桑尼号……至于那个绿藻头，要么是锻炼肌肉，要么就是擦拭他的刀。每个人都在抓紧这些时间精益求精，特别是在自己专长的领域。Sanji也不例外，光是构思一些全新的菜式可能就要耗去大半晚。

当然，当最终成果摆上餐桌，看到大家开心的表情，他就会觉得之前的绞尽脑汁都是值得的。

左右时间还早，他决定上去看看，如果可以的话，就让Chopper提前回去休息一下。金发男人利落地跳上瞭望台，就看到小鹿正坐在沙发上，捧着一本厚重的医书研读。

即使在认真读书，也还保持着足够的警觉性。鞋子落在地面发出的轻微声响令小鹿抬起头来。Chopper似乎有些难以置信地眨了眨眼睛。显然这个时间对准备早餐而言未免早过头了。“咦，Sanji？”

守夜是个干枯无聊的活儿，不过比起整出点什么意外，还是平安无事的好。Sanji将Chopper的疲惫看在眼里，他走近沙发，伸手在它的帽子上按了一下。“累了的话，回去睡吧。”

“没关系的。”小鹿揪着手里的书页摇头，“我今天要把这部分看完。”

金发男人笑一下，温和地建议。“那么就换个地方，去餐厅吧。我给你做点吃的。”

看着Chopper一下就亮起来的眼神，Sanji脑海中忽然闪过一点澄亮的灯光，船身在随着海浪晃荡，自己沿着走廊向前，鞋子敲在木板上发出有些沉闷的声音。酒精的香气从前方飘来，萦绕在鼻端。

又不是美丽的Nami桑或者Robin酱，所以不是很想记起来。

对吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人来到厨房，先为小船医调了一杯木瓜牛奶，又端出一盘奶油曲奇饼干。

Chopper放下书，因额外得到了食物而开心不已。他们的厨师先生总是这样，一方面严格控制饮食，另一方面又会在特殊的时候稍微给大家一点优待，比如对那些守夜的人，至少夜宵是免不了的。

“呐，Sanji？”它叼着吸管，声音有点含糊不清，“别人也会有这样的待遇吗？”

“不一定。不是每天都有这样的好运。”金发男人挑一下眉梢实话实说。第一要看是谁，第二要看船上有没有合适的食物，第三——大概也是最主要的——看自己有没有提供食物的心情。Sanji心说，总有些人是特例，比如那个绿藻头。不，不要误会，老子可不是给他什么优待。只不过考虑的方向略有不同，不是食物而倾向于酒罢了。

Sanji的答案令Chopper兴高采烈，开始安心享用美味的曲奇饼干。

现在离天亮还早，也不用急着准备早餐，金发男人从柜子里取出一本菜谱慢慢看起来。他记得昨天Usopp钓到的那条红旗鲔鱼最好的料理方案是拿来做汤，不过需要加哪种调料更合口味呢……

小船医也耐下心来，它还有必须要看完的内容。

桑尼号上不是一成不变的吵吵闹闹。虽然欢乐的时间怎么也不会嫌多，不过像这样安静下来专心做一件事情的时候也是种难得的享受。厨师先生将注意力放在书上，查找着前人的菜谱，同时在脑袋里构思着属于自己的料理方式。

汤至少要煮上三个小时才好，所以说，那条鱼最好是安排成今天的晚餐……至于准备时间，下午茶的时候就可以开始了。调料？不，对于本身滋味就绝对鲜美的鱼，根本不需要添加诸如料酒之类的调味品。

……料酒。

酒的香气。Sanji眨了眨眼睛，地上的酒桶盖子开了一半，如宝石般的葡萄酒浮动着，整个船舱都要融化在微醺的气息中。一只木杯沉浸在酒水中再提起来，毫不吝惜地盛满杯。他的视线凝注在攥着酒杯的那只手，深红的液体沿着分明的骨节缓缓淌下最後一滴。

滴答。

Sanji猛然回过神，指节不自觉地滑过手中的纸页。看到哪儿了？

即使没想记起来，却还是想起了更多。

有种奇异的诱惑感。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Robin酱也很喜欢去书店呢。”金发男人捻着书页，脑袋里闪过偶尔会在岛屿上捕捉到的美丽身影，带着无法令人忽视的高雅气质，款款走进那些古色古香的书店。

这样的景致，简直不能再美好。

小船医点点头。他们的考古学家拥有的渊博学识，是她一点一滴积累出来的，不仅仅是奥哈拉一个名字可以概括的。

“Luffy就和书一点也不沾边的感觉呢……”Chopper想了想，又补充了一句，“报纸也是。”

金发男人嗤笑着。“要说不沾边，绿藻头也是。要说那家伙看书，倒不如说他是在‘看着书’。”

小鹿几乎能够想象如果Zoro在的话，此时此刻会演变成什么剧情。它忽然想起了什么，一双眼里满是期待。“Sanji！我们来玩一个游戏吧，是前几天Robin在书上看到的。”

“哦？什么游戏？”

“是一个测试。”Chopper找出一张白纸铺开，在纸上写下了几个词，然後推给金发男人，“你来用这几个词造句。”

“我拿着冰箱的钥匙，一边考虑怎么料理桥对面那只兔子？”

小船医认真地记录下来，以一副如临大敌的神情认真思考着这句话。

Sanji饶有兴趣地看着它。“这句话有什么意义吗？”

“当然了，意义重大！唔，解释一下，就是……你拿着关在冰箱里的金钱，一边考虑怎么料理人生中的爱情。”

金发男人一下笑起来。“关在冰箱里的金钱是什么阿？……会有人把钱塞进冰箱吗？再说了，我只嫌冰箱里放食物的地方不够，还会塞金钱进去吗？就只是测试吧。话说回来，你写的句子是什么？”

“我在经过桥的时候和兔子打招呼，它给了我一把钥匙。”

“你在人生中和爱情打招呼，它给你带来了金钱……後半句真像是Nami桑的风格阿。”Sanji无意识地赞叹着。

“就只是个小测试而已。Sanji，你相信吗？”

“大概是一半一半吧？”

关在冰箱里的，所谓自己的金钱，估计也可以用料理的手艺来解释。带着这样的手艺，还要去考虑怎么料理爱情？

重点在于，就只是考虑？

……还是差了点。真的。

深红的葡萄酒沿着脖颈滑落，喉结缓缓滑动的那一刻简直是性感到破表。自己的视线沿着那些蜿蜒的痕迹逐渐向上，正对上眸底的黯光。那只眼睛明明匿在黑暗的尽头，却灼亮得噬人心魄。左边的心口开始剧烈地鼓动，而自己的双脚无法控制地向前踏去。

他知道是他。

也只能是他。

看，还是记起来了吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

看一眼外面渐显鱼肚白的天色，厨师先生阖起菜谱开始准备早餐。他打算新烤几个面包来给大家做火腿三明治。

Chopper已经看完了自己定好的页数，看着时间跑出去看日出。

金发男人将和好鸡蛋和调料的柔软面团放好，等着面团发酵的时候左右无事，也来到甲板上。小船医因为有他的陪同而情绪高涨。曾几何时它真的以为，每天早上看着太阳升起的只会是自己一个人。但现在它已经拥有很多伙伴。虽然也许大多数人此刻都还睡着，但它知道，他们一直都在自己身边。

Sanji迎着海风点起香烟，尼古丁熟悉的气息冲淡了脑海里那些不散的酒香。微凉的风扬起耳际的发丝，男人象征性地伸手压一下，并不是太在意。他的视线越过平静广袤的蔚蓝投往天海交界的一线。

像这样提前迎接新一天的开始让他有种游刃有余的感觉。

每次看见日出的刹那就好像是再次见到希望。

就算在这艘最棒的船上，也不是每时每刻都被快乐包裹，所有人都会遇到各种各样不如意的事情。那些苦闷，困惑，甚至最大的危机最深的绝望，都不是说说而已的空话。它们真切地存在，盘踞在心上，沉重得将近死亡。但只要彼此还在，还活着，就一定能重新燃起希望。

每天都会有一场日出。自己曾数着日出度过两年漫长蛰伏的修行期。怀揣着无法言说的心情与所有人重遇，看见那个身影的刹那更是，费劲了全身的力气才能保持平静。隔过太长的时间没见，多少有了点变化，但能够确信的是……眼底翻翻滚滚的东西是变不了的。

他认得。

他记得。

他忘不了。

眼前的景象已看过了太多次，目测一下，距离太阳破开海平面还有大概四秒的时间。

“喂，来这边。”他听见那个人说。没有葡萄酒的气息，不知道是不是这个原因而口干舌燥。船舱里的光线凌乱得如同自己那刻的呼吸。

三秒。

干燥的手掌在沿着脖颈向下。衣服摩擦过皮肤的触感究竟为什么会超越自己的想象。那不过是每天都要接触的，再普通不过的布料而已。很快这件事情就不再重要。

两秒。

嘴唇和舌都是火热的，足以将自己烫伤的温度。经过的每一处都是火焰，能够想起明晃晃的太阳，就降临在船舱里，驱散黑暗将眼前的一切都化作白亮的碎片。他的意识也被烧断成无法用语言描述的支离破碎的晶亮。

一秒。

绿发男人低沉的声音厮磨在自己的耳廓。属于那个人的吐息让自己的脸颊可以跟着涨到四十度。

不是梦境。

「我爱你。」

金发男人扬起唇角，缓缓放下手，任由海风吹起柔软的发丝。太阳散发着柔和的光，从遥远的雾气中轻轻跃上海平面。浪尖上的金色碎花翻卷不已，逐渐变得耀眼。深呼吸一口气，休息时间结束。Sanji轻轻拍一下小船医的帽子，快步向厨房走去。

“Sanji？”

“差不多准备早餐了，替我叫那群混蛋们起床吧，Chopper！”

\- END -


	25. 《灯火不明》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※2013年Sanji生贺

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

巨大的桑尼号静静泊在一片漆黑的码头。伸手不见五指本是夜晚应有的风范，但和之前的夜晚不太一样的是，四周没有一丁点光。月光，星光，灯火，什么都没有，这一夜……彻底陷入黑暗。

这样的状态可以用一个词来概括——「绝对黑暗」。

事情还要从草帽海贼团登上这座岛屿开始说起。他们的抵达时间是当天下午，有足够的时间了解这座名为Nox的小岛。岛上居民都很热情，即使众人打着海贼的旗号也没受到任何形式的冷落。于是他们立即了解到……

「这里一到晚上就会发生奇怪的事情：所有的光都会消失。」

「不用担心东西被偷走什么的，因为没人会在夜里做那种事情的。」

「到早上，太阳从海平面升起的那刻，一切就会恢复。」

「千万不要在黑暗中乱走，特别是……在那种情况下还能看见光的时候……千万不要跟着它走，不管你看见的是什么。」

“是吗……”草帽少年叼着刚刚从金发男人手里接过的章鱼烧，满怀期待地嘟哝着，“千万不能跟着走阿……”

他绝对想跟着走！

橘发的航海士女王不由分说，当即下令今夜让Zoro代替Luffy守夜。

此刻，寝室里传来的鼾声可以证明船上的人都在休息。显然这种绝对黑暗并没有对桑尼号的船员们造成什么困扰。毕竟只是看不到而已，听觉触觉等等都还在，只要老实睡上一觉等天亮了就恢复正常，没什么可在意的。

事到如今在瞭望台也起不了什么作用，所以Zoro决定留在甲板上。睁着眼睛也完全看不见，剑士索性闭上眼睛，全凭其他的感觉肩负起守船一责。

直到……眼底无穷的暗寂中似乎是有淡泊的光一闪而过。Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛。

码头上的那个影子浑身散发着淡淡象牙白色的光，在整片黑暗中甚至将他身边的一些东西也染上同样淡色的光。而那个身影，就算混在一百万个人中间，Zoro也不可能认错。

是厨子。

他曾太多次看过那个身影。看那人站在船首船尾，站在小岛的街巷角落，站在不远也不近的位置，随手点起香烟的动作利落又漂亮。还有那些犯花痴的时候，端出大盘食物的时候，那个金发的男人比任何东西都更能吸引自己。Zoro自认为不是个闲得没事总爱找茬的人，但就是喜欢用一些无谓的话把那个人栓到自己身边。他喜欢看那个人眼底翻涌而起的光与打卷的眉梢，都因自己而现出与众不同的生机。他确信自己能够尝出那种「独一无二」的奇特感觉，就熨贴着皮肤，潜藏在舌底。

他感受到心脏的跳动，呼吸喷吐的气息，一切都随着那个身影的出现而变得异常鲜明。与战斗时的热血沸腾不同，那种感觉就像是在最平常不过的生活中突然察觉到空气的甘美。

是被忽略的与……不可或缺的。

面前摆着一个扭曲的世界。

绿发男人就这样站在黑暗中，迎向唯一的光。

虽然不知道原因，但那东西——鬼知道那究竟是什么，反正不可能是那白痴厨子——若以为这样就能吸引自己跟着它离开，也未免太天真了。虽然……的确有一种应当跟着走的想法，但那一定只是错觉。

「千万不要跟着它走，不管你看见的是什么。」

绿头发的剑士拥有远超想象的坚定意志，他更不允许自己犯这种愚蠢的错误。

视线中的那个身影没有做出任何奇怪的动作也没有回头，只是一径越走越远。光芒照亮它身边的树木草叶，渐渐拉远的距离像是卷挟着一整个世界般湮没于最终的黑暗。

Zoro静静盯着那个发光的影子直到消失，这才一路摸索着回到寝室。厨子的话应该在寝室里睡着。他可以控制住自己不跟着那个东西离开，却认为自己有必要回来确认一下。

比如，那家伙真的还在吧？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

通向寝室的路很熟悉，即使看不见也不要紧。至于那家伙睡在哪里自己更是清楚。Zoro站在黑暗中倾听，传进耳朵的呼吸声和鼾声此起彼伏十分凌乱。他听了一阵，放缓脚步向厨子的吊床摸去。

不出所料，吊床沉甸甸的，手掌轻轻按上去的时候碰到了身体。细微的衣料摩擦声音传来。Zoro的动作一滞，下一秒就感到自己的手被抓住了。

比起一直待在冷空气中的自己，那只手足够温暖。

“绿藻头？”那家伙显然睡得迷迷糊糊的，声音还带着明显的困倦味道。

……却依然没有叫错人。

即使眼前一片漆黑，绿发男人却还是在头脑中勾勒出足够性感的场景。那些金色的发丝如何散落在枕上，慵懒半睁的眸中闪着怎样的光，甚至睡衣的纽扣开了几颗也有如亲见。他用另一只手熟练地翻出一条毯子。“我拿东西……”想了想，他补上一句，“都没事吧？”

权当是回来顺便问问其他人的状况。

Sanji顿了几秒，似乎是想坐起来，被绿发男人察觉到，压着肩膀依旧按回吊床里。

“不用起来，没事的话继续睡吧。”

“外面呢？”

“……一切正常。”没什么好继续的。自己没有跟着那个东西走当然是「一切正常」。绿发男人挪开自己的手——可能在厨子肩窝里停留了过久的时间，隔过一层睡衣，它正变得满手温热——遁着原路离开。

天知道他费了多大劲儿才能忍住，没听任自己的手滑进那件睡衣里，当然也没顺着掌下的锁骨继续摸下去。

“砰——”他一头撞在门框上，男人不由得咒骂一句该死的。刚才的事让自己分心太严重了。不出所料，身後黑暗中传来一声小小的嗤笑，他切了一声，摸索着走出去。

再度过几个小时，Zoro充分体验到失而复得的感觉。太阳破开海平面的那个瞬间，天地间像是蓦然撤去纯黑的幕布，开始绽放出一切色彩和光明。他不由得眯起眼睛，感受着纷至沓来的色彩。再过不久，厨子就会起床，开始为新一天的早餐忙碌了。

早餐时刻，Nami问起昨晚的情况。相信想知道的不止她一个，从那群人闪亮的眼睛就看得出来。对此Zoro的回答是一切正常。对，一切正常。之前见过的那个莫名其妙的东西他没打算说，也根本没有说的必要。谁要特意去提一个长得像厨子一样的东西？反正自己也没有跟着它走，没有节外生枝不就行了？

“什么阿，真没意思。”Luffy将整块的面包塞进嘴里，趴在桌面上无精打采。

橘发的航海士咬一口吐司，漫不经心地开口。“这样的话今晚就换回Luffy守夜。没问题吧？”

正在忙着和嘴里面包奋斗的船长发出一连串模糊不清的音节。

“还是那句话，”Nami吃完第二口，还是决定再叮嘱他一遍，“看见光什么的不要跟着走，Luffy？”

“唔……”

“Nami桑，我们需要在这里停留多久？”Sanji将杏仁牛奶恭恭敬敬端给航海士，又给Robin端上一杯香醇的热咖啡。

“明天就可以启程了。”Nami道了声谢接过杯子，“大家还有什么东西和材料需要补充的，今天还有一天时间。”

金发男人将视线从航海士女神身上收回，发现那个绿藻头已经坐到一边去打盹了。他想起昨晚这家伙莫名其妙突然回到寝室的行为，虽然是打着「拿东西」和「大家都没事吧」的旗号，可真的是这样吗？不得不承认的是，那藻类一向警觉性很高。

不过话又说回来，既然是那家伙不打算说，自己就算去问又有什么用呢？

早饭时间结束，金发男人扭着粉色的旋风送走两位Lady，然後开始收拾厨房。等他将一切都收拾停当，Zoro还是没有醒来的意思。

“阿阿随你的便吧。老子要去买东西了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

桑尼号没能像计划中那样离开岛屿。

因为船长不见了。

甚至Robin用了自己恶魔果实的能力，将整座岛屿都查看了一遍，也没能找到Luffy。而且当天晚上没人听到任何声音，所以唯一的可能就是Luffy自己离开了。大概就是跟着在黑暗中出现的灯火。

所有的人都下船去打听这件事情。经过一番零零碎碎的探听，最终得到的结论有这么几点。

「他一定是跟着光走了。」

「跟着光离开的人会在几天後回来，不过会失去神智，也就是发疯。」

「岛上居民相信是在这几天中发生的什么事情令人发疯，如果能早点找回来也许能避免。」

「曾见过那种光但没有跟着走的人可以去试着带他回来。」

「但没人能保证。」

“是我的过失，我会带他回来。”绿发男人神色严峻，他的手搭在和道上。

“不，Zoro，这不能怪你，”Nami按着自己的额角，“毕竟我也叮嘱过他，不要跟着走。那个白痴一定是当做耳旁风了。”

“不，不是说这个，”绿发男人拧起眉，“我指的是，我看见东西了，不过我没打算说。”

所有人都愣住了。这件事的确超乎想象。Usopp和Chopper立即抱成一团，高声哭喊着是有鬼吗快救命！「也许Luffy现在已经被魔鬼吞噬掉灵魂了吧」，在Robin一如既往冷静的声线中，就连Brook也开始大呼小叫，直到航海士女王在他的头骨上捶起一个包，船舱里才恢复正常。

“知情不报是我的过失。”

“即便如此，你也不需要道歉，”Robin接下剑士的话，“我相信你有不说的理由。更何况，Luffy不会因为某个人的说辞就改变主意。”

“那么，现在要怎么办？”Chopper不无担忧地看着伙伴们，它感到一只手温柔而坚定地按在自己的帽子上。它抬起头，看到是Sanji。

“很简单，今晚跟着光走，找到Luffy再带回来就是了。”金发男人慢条斯理地将一支香烟咬进齿间，他的视线转向Zoro，“你说看见东西了……就是那些人说的——光？”

“大概也只能这么形容了吧。”绿头发的剑士想起那个发光的背影，与全世界一齐消失在无尽的黑暗中。与眼前的人如出一辙。

“是……人的样子吗？”Sanji直视着他，海色的眸底翻动着一些什么说不上来的东西。

在镇上打听的时候，绿发男人无意中听到另一件事。虽然那个说的人也不知道真假，但总有传言这样说，夜里出现的光会变成自己最想见的那个人，所以才会吸引人们跟着它离开。这个传言不是什么秘密，所以其他的人想必也会问出来。于是Zoro告诉自己，不管怎样，交代的底线是不说出自己看见的人是谁。

嘿，厨子，如果我说看见的其实是你，你懂这是什么意思吗？

你觉得这个答案怎样？

“鬼知道那是什么。”剑士斩钉截铁地回答，“我今晚会跟着它去找Luffy，不过我还有个要求。”

Nami眯一下眼睛。“哦？”

“厨子跟我一起去。”

金发男人若有所思地看着他，慢慢露出一个恶劣十足的笑容。“唔，绿藻小朋友是怕迷路吗？”

Zoro斜睨他一眼，微微挑起嘴角，从表情到语气都和他们每趟挑衅毫无二致。“如果你觉得害怕的话可以换人……”

是因为只有你在我才不会迷失。

而你这白痴一无所知。

金发男人切了一声干脆利落地上钩。“老子会怕才有鬼。就这么定了！”

“那就这样吧。总之，你们两个都机灵点，别再给我惹出别的麻烦来。”

“是，Nami桑！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

一，守夜的时候回到寝室，不找别的人直接问自己。二，问到那种光芒细节的时候装不知道还岔开话题。三，又偏偏挑上自己一起行动。所以说，综上所述……难道看见的是老子的模样？

不是很肯定，不过……有足够的理由去试着相信。

Sanji吐出一口香烟，看着那些白色的烟气渐渐消散在长风中。夕阳落下海平面的刹那就会失去光芒，所以这几天的晚餐都提早到日落前。所有人都需要在眼睛还能用的时候打点好一切。还记得第一天晚上因为突如其来的黑暗而手忙脚乱地摸回寝室，可真是够呛阿。现在桑尼号提前进入休整阶段，接下去的行动就交给自己和绿藻头两个人了。至于具体要怎么做……只好走一步算一步，见招拆招了！

Sanji注视着金红的太阳在海平面上以肉眼可见的速度缓缓沉下。绿发男人这时才从船舱中走出来，径直走到船舷一侧俯视整座岛屿。如火的炽烈光芒在那个男人身上勾出一轮闪金的边线，Sanji的视线不自觉地凝着到那人水滴形的耳坠上。它们在风中碰撞出清脆的声音，几乎能吸引住自己全部注意力。下一秒他将香烟从嘴里取下来，因为那些弥漫的烟气略略模糊了剑士身上的光芒。

偶尔也会有这样的想法，并不是为了要吵一架，单纯地觉得待在这里就很好。

他蓦然想，如果是自己见到那种光，不知道会看见怎样一副光景？

会看见……谁？

“喂，那东西一定会来吗？”

“谁知道。”绿发男人微一耸肩，没有回头，“如果它不来，就去找好了。”

海面上的夕阳还差最後一线的金。Sanji决定摊开来问他一句话。

“能说实话吗，你看见的那个人……到底是谁？”他将手里的香烟投进身後的海，燃着的香烟迅速划过一道弧线，消失在整片的金红中，“是不是……”

Zoro猛地转过身来，就在金发男人刚要看清那场表情的时候，黑暗突如其来地倾轧。

像是头脑中掌控视觉的那个开关被突然关掉，两个人什么都看不到，安静地僵持了片刻。

“你最好到这边来，”绿发男人的声音平平响起，“我上次看到它，是在岸上。”

“不早说，你这混账。”Sanji嘟哝着挪动脚步。他伸出手去摸索着前方，试图在接近栏杆的时候抓住它。也许是听见绿发男人的声音令他不自觉地走向同样的位置，手最先碰到的是衣料。可以感到Zoro是背对着他站着的，显然在光线消失後他就重新转过身面对岛屿。就在金发男人刚碰到衣服的时候，Zoro拧过身，一把攥住了他的手腕。

“这边。”剑士嘟哝着，拉着厨子的手腕将他往身边带，直到那只手也顺利地碰到船栏。他很干脆地放手。

拖泥带水不是他的风格，即使再喜欢这种身体接触也不会过度沉迷。

Roronoa Zoro面对任何事物都有一条清晰的界线，对那个人的感情也是一样，不会轻易越过。

“嘿，这要怎么守夜？”金发男人似乎并不反感刚才的接触，估计那家伙正在努力体验睁着眼睛什么都看不见却还要守船的感觉。

“白痴，你不会用听的吗？”

金发男人张了张嘴刚要反驳，突然意识到那家伙用几句话就连消带打地避开了自己刚才的问题。如果自己再没完没了地追问岂不是显得太没风度？他撇了撇嘴心说，狡猾的家伙。

不知道在黑暗中等了多长时间，他们期待已久的目标终于出现了。金发男人睁大眼睛，看着视野中那抹象牙白的淡光，在远方的丛林中若隐若现。

“它要再不来，我都要去找它了。”绿发男人压低的嗓音离得非常近，几乎就响在自己耳边，Sanji一怔，感到心口一阵异样，从不知什么地方隐隐升腾起莫名的焦灼感。

怎么回事？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

眼见那团光穿过丛林越发接近海岸，金发男人终于得以见到它的真面目。那个东西确切的说，不是个一成不变的形状。它似乎一直在微妙地变化。Sanji很困惑地盯着它，实在无法将它和大脑中的「人类」对应到一起。

“还以为会是位美丽的Lady呢……”

“……你看到谁了？”

“这话应该我先问你吧，绿藻头。”

绿发男人选择沉默。他眼中见到的，果然还是站在自己身边的这个家伙。要不是厨子的本体就在身边，一定会动摇的吧。那个发光的身影姿态动作都和厨子如此神似。不过它既没有抬头也没做什么奇怪的动作，只是安静地从岸上走过。剑士不由得将视线投往身侧，出乎意料，他竟真的看见了身边的人。不是一团漆黑而是真真切切地看见厨子的眼角眉梢，垂着头注视那一团光。

就在他要开口提醒追上去的时候，金发男人也抬起了眼睛。霎那间Zoro浑身一震。眼前的画面太过震慑人心，他恍惚以为自己是在深海，眼前投下的是来自天空的细碎的粼光。

他在Sanji的眼中看见深浅相错的最渴望的海。

印象中那家伙很少会和自己这样近距离地对视，那些吵到一起的时候通常又会火大到忘记去留意。绿发男人心说，真是只有拥有足够坚定的意志，才能控制好自己，不做出什么出格的事情。

“要说起来，还真是难以形容，那根本就不是个人嘛……”厨子漫不经心地别开了视线，“走吧，跟好了它。”

他要怎么说，对视的刹那Zoro的眼神给自己一种心神全部被攫紧的感觉。仿佛自己面对的是最敏捷不驯的野兽，眸中折射着危险的黯光，距离被吞噬只差毫厘。长时间被困在黑暗中，这种错觉似乎得到了大幅放大，出自人的本能，光是目光相接就令人浑身血液加速，口干舌燥。

金发男人选择在自己的血液被蒸腾干净之前利落地纵身跳上小岛。Zoro也跟在他身後跃向岛屿。他不断思索着厨子的话。

根本就不是个人？难道还会变成某种无法形容的东西吗？也许这才是那家伙真正的想法——什么都不想。

前面那个发光的东西步调不紧不慢，两人在後面不太远的地方跟着。反正它的本意应该就是引着别人到某个地方去，这样想来的话也不用担心会跟丢。它的光芒足够照亮一小片区域，他们跟着它从小镇穿过，走进尽头的丛林。不管是什么原因，那家伙的速度明显放慢了。他们跟着它在丛林中磕磕绊绊地走，直到眼前的光线猛然扩大。

面前是一座湖泊。

眼前变亮了，并不是因为那团光自己变亮了，而是因为湖中有三棵巨木的倒影。他们所见到的所有光芒都来自于那三座巨大的树冠。无数细小的光点聚集在树冠中，出现在此时此地，像是收容了被夜晚鲸吞的全部光明。月光，星光，灯火，与整个宇宙的浩瀚都被悄悄藏在树冠中。它们是如此宁静地浸没在清亮的湖水中，光芒透过水面变作柔和的幽蓝，熠熠不灭如同永恒。

穿越过悠长的黑暗，出现在他们眼前的是一场难以言说的浩荡。而引着他们来的那团光不知何时已经消失。

“看样子，就是要带咱们来这里了？很有问题？”绿发男人盯着水面下方的树冠，只觉得这样的画面非常漂亮引人。

“太有问题了。”Sanji试着看向岸边。如果那东西真的是倒影的话，它们的本体必然会在岸上，但很遗憾，视野中唯一在发光的就是湖中的倒影，四周没有任何能作为本体的东西存在，“如果Luffy跟着那东西来到这地方，你觉得他会做什么？”

“跳下去。”

“……捞月亮的猴子吗？还真是符合他的风格阿……话说，那白痴应该还记得自己不会游泳吧……”金发男人突然感到十分担忧，沿着湖岸走下去。

Zoro没说什么，只是跟在他身後。

Sanji从口袋里掏出香烟盒，摸出一支香烟咬进齿间，却不打算点起来。他不时打量着湖中和岸边两个方向，以确定岸上真的没有那三棵树。湖水中传来的光芒足够照亮岸上一小片空间，但如果树木在更远的地方，就一定看不见了。“如果这样走上一圈也没有其他线索，我们也只好下水去找了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

湖水的冰冷简直超乎想象。即使是冬岛飘着浮冰的海水也没有这样难以忍受。

金发男人打个寒战，暗自咒骂这见鬼的湖。仗着自己水性比那藻类更好，他让Zoro先留在岸上，自己下水试试，结果现在闹得快冻僵的是自己。他已经不止一次潜到湖底，可惜还是茫无头绪。那三棵树依然在下面。对，他已身在湖底了，那些树的影子却在更下方。

湖底全都是冰冷坚硬的石头，Sanji漂在水中凝视树冠的光芒。它们实在太过引人，就连刺骨的寒冷也不能抵御它的美。直到气息快要撑不住，Sanji才迅速返回水面。之前他已将整座湖仔细搜寻过一遍了，没有发现自家船长还真是个好消息。

金发男人奋力游回岸边，这副身体冷得根本就失去知觉，简直像是别人的。

“好消息，没看到Luffy……至少他没有淹死。”他盯着Zoro升起的火堆，那些本该是红色的火焰也失去了自己的光芒，此刻在树冠的照耀中显现出幽蓝的色泽。好在火焰本身的热量还在，用来取暖的话没有任何问题。

“有什么发现？”绿发男人动手将他从水中扯起来，拽到火边坐下。手里的触感和抓着一块冰没两样。他啧了一声拧起眉。虽然是很想把那家伙搂进怀里来暖和一下，但这样的念头还是趁早打消比较好。

“很奇怪……”Sanji就着火堆搓着手，有点出神地回答，“那三棵树在更下面的什么地方。从这个湖里应该是到不了的。”

“哦，那我把湖底砍开如何？”

“要是引起别的麻烦就不好办了。”金发男人露出苦苦思索的神情，视线在湖面上甚至是对岸来回逡巡。

Zoro盯着他的一举一动，显然这个身体冻僵的家伙头脑还没有冻僵，正忙着思考对策，根本没有在意自己的视线。猛然听到那人「咦」了一声，绿发男人这才顺着他的视线扭过头。

在不远处的湖岸上，应该是出现了一团新的光芒。它藏在草丛中时快时慢地移动，不知道是不是先前领着他们来的那个家伙。Sanji慢慢站起身来，显然将它当做了新的目标。Zoro站在他身边，虽然大部分心思都交给了那个新来的家伙，但还留着一小部分依然在厨子身上。

岸边的草叶唦唦抖动，忽然向两边分开。一只浑身带着淡淡象牙白色光芒的猫探出头来，小心翼翼地接近湖水。它莹绿漂亮的眸像是夜晚未及收走的灯火，隐现的光芒流动不已。

“我们走。”

金发男人低声下令，却在踏出第一步的时候一个踉跄。冻僵的关节还没有恢复正常，他忽略了这点。Sanji感到一只手稳稳扶在了自己腰间，干燥甚至有些炙人的热量贴上还在发冷的皮肤，更何况还是腰际这种敏感的地方。Sanji微微颤抖了一下，抬眼瞥过去，那只手的主人立即挪开了目光，专心去盯住那只猫。绿发男人的眉毛眼睛嘴巴，每一样都摆在最正常的位置，没有任何异样。那只灼得人心慌的手掌也很快收了回去，没有一丁点留恋的意思。

一定是自己哪里不太对。

Sanji捏一把自己的膝盖，它们已经恢复了知觉。他希望自己别弄出太大的动静惊动那只猫。不管它到底是什么，在这个无光的世界，这个看上去生蹦乱跳的小家伙一定是最重要的线索。

最後瞟一眼Zoro，确认那个男人和平常真的没有任何不同，他这才蹑手蹑脚地向前走去。

……刚才一定是自己哪里不对劲。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

那只猫并不是太怕人，它看到不断接近自己的两个人，并没有张皇地逃走。小家伙只是停下喝水的动作，警觉地盯着他们然後一点点向丛林中退去。

“绿藻头，一定是你这幅凶神恶煞的样子吓到它了。”

“混账，难道不是因为你那转圈的眉毛吗，简直是黑魔法！”

“老子要是会黑魔法，第一个要干掉的就是你。”

“哼，身正不怕影子斜，你能做到才有鬼。”

“记性真好阿，身正个鬼，是谁当初趴在地上说「我真不该被生下来」的？！”

“闭嘴，青花鱼。”

两个人小声地拌着嘴慢慢接近那只猫。

“乖，小猫咪。”金发男人弯下身子伸手招呼它。他们现在和它的距离也就十来步，不过黑猫转了个身，轻盈地跳进了草丛。

“看吧，它也怕和你一样变成飞镖靶子。”说完Zoro就闪身退开两步，躲开了Sanji横踢过来的一脚。当然，厨子冻僵的身体还没有完全恢复，根本比不得往常那样灵活。

“别废话了，快去追！”时机稍纵即逝，金发男人率先跟了上去。

“喵……”那只猫也不是一心想逃的样子，时不时在前面发出一些动静，引着两人在丛林中东奔西跑。远离湖岸就意味着没有光线了。它的身体虽然在发光，却只能照亮一小片地方。Zoro和Sanji几乎是摸着黑在丛林中追踪。脚下磕磕绊绊不说，身上也经常会被一些藤蔓之类的植物剐到，全凭那抹象牙白色的光芒不断向前。

Sanji曾看一眼身边的人心说居然没走丢，今天的绿藻头简直是有如神助。

最後一个画面是那只猫端坐在前方那棵高大的树木下。小猫回过头，那双幽绿的眸眨了眨，下一秒就消失在树後。一切光线就此消失。

“喂真的假的……把咱们领到这儿就完了吗？”绿发男人摸着那棵树走了一圈，确定它是真的不见了，忍不住恼火地拍了一把树干。应手传来的声音空空洞洞的，他疑惑地嗯了一声。

“是空的？”厨子的声音也凑近来，停在耳畔一个相当近的位置。

这距离实在太过接近。Zoro蓦然停下动作，在黑暗中倾尽全力去感受身边那个人。如果侧过头，会不会轻易就够上他的金发或是耳廓？

“现在这样子什么也做不了，没有下一个目标也没办法回去。如果那家伙不回来，就只能等到天亮再做打算。”

“也只能这样了。”Zoro靠着树坐下，与此同时他感到厨子也挨着自己坐下来。

不是没有想过再近一步，不过在有把握之前，他不会贸然行动。但……值得试探。

太阳升起的那刻和之前看过的任何一次日出都太过不同，甚至可以用惊心动魄来形容。没有任何过渡，大片的色彩便从黑暗中同时迸发，充盈视野。Sanji怔愣地看着整座岛屿都猛然展现在眼前，强硬的，霸道的，不容置疑的。

“需要这样看呆眼吗？”

金发男人回过神来，对上Zoro略染笑意的眸。他张了张嘴，没来得及反驳就看到那个人伸手过来，指尖滑进自己的头发——大约是碰到了耳廓，他感到热量开始蔓延，像火一般——再拿出来的时候，Zoro的指尖上捏着一小枚叶片。

剑士耸了耸肩，随手扔掉叶片，然後站起身仔细打量那棵树。

金发男人悄悄抹一把脸颊，自己都能感受到那种无法控制的热度，不由得在心里骂了一句，心说自己到底是哪里不太对？

“嘿，这上面果然有个树洞。要进去看看吗？”

“当然。”Sanji望了望四周，显然这地方是丛林腹地，一时半会儿也回不到桑尼号上，反正线索摆在眼前，索性先查个清楚再说。

“这次我来打头阵。”

“随你。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[捌]

“妈的！”Sanji一跳下树洞就发现自己直接落到了那个绿藻头的怀里。

“这么快就投怀送抱？老子还没准备好！”话虽如此，Zoro还是努力腾出一点空间，除了搂在那人腰上的手。他不否认自己想试探下去，想得到更多。

“你这混账……”厨子咬牙推着那人的肩，和他做口舌之争是下下策，当务之急是先从这家伙的怀里挣出去，这样待下去的结果就是每一秒都变得无法想象的焦躁，“这里就这么点地方吗？！”

“还没来得及看你就跳下来了。”

金发男人点起自己的打火机，在火光的照明中，他看见了在脚边有一处半人来高横向发展的洞口。他弯下腰勉强走进去，庆幸自己终于避开了和那家伙的身体接触。这条密道越走越是宽敞，高度也渐渐够他们直起腰来。两人斜斜向下走了好久，终于眼前一亮，来到一个很难用语言描述的地方。

“我想……”Sanji盯着眼前的景色，“这就是那个湖的下方……从湖里始终到不了的地方。”

这是一处巨大的地下空间。三棵非常熟悉的树木就生长在地穴的中心，树冠上星星点点的光芒如同藏着袖珍的宇宙。在他们头顶的方向有无数流动的光芒，从那种流动的质感看来应该是来自于上面的湖水。原来这里的穹顶是同一块庞大的晶石，也就是湖底。到了夜里，由这块晶石将三棵树的光芒投向上方的湖泊。

他们在岸上能看见这三棵树却怎么也找不到树冠的本体是因为，它们根本就不在岸上。

“我觉得这里的空气不太对劲。”在他们所站的地方到那三棵树还有一段距离，其间似乎是弥漫着一种淡蓝色的雾气。也许正是因为这种雾气的缘故，树冠上的那些光芒看起来都呈现出幽幽的蓝色。

金发男人试着向那边走了几步。“有问题的话就立即回来，我们可以从桑尼号上把潜水的设备带到这里用……我总觉得Luffy一定在那边。”

他又向前走了两步，在雾气中隐约见到一个人影。但是离得太远，他捂住自己的鼻子和嘴巴，尽量减轻呼吸继续向前走。这时他听到绿发男人的声音从背後传来。

“回来你这白痴，真的没问题吗？”

下一秒，Sanji感到眼前一片空白。他看清了那个背影……是Zoro。问题不是这个，而是绿藻头在亲吻什么人？金发男人的视线如同胶着无法挪开，他眼睁睁看着那个男人缓缓侧过头，伸手攀上後面那个人的脸颊。他看不清另一个是什么人，但这场景闯进大脑就令他呼吸紊乱，脚步也踉跄起来，Sanji无法控制地向後退去。

面对Roronoa Zoro，他首次生出……要落荒而逃的想法。

腰间一紧，他被一只强有力的手臂挟住向外走去。此刻金发男人的大脑中还残留着刚刚的画面，无法做出任何应对。

Zoro抬手用鬼徹将外面那棵碍事的空心树破开，带着厨子来到外面，让他呼吸新鲜的空气。就觉得那些淡蓝色的气体有问题，希望这家伙不要因为中毒什么的而傻掉。绿发男人让厨子靠着另一棵树坐好，觉得他的脸色看起来好多了，这才按着肩膀叫他。

“喂厨子？”

金发男人将视线集中到他身上，不过看起来有些懵然。他有些怔愣地看着他，接着伸手按住前额，摆了摆手。“唔，没事。我很好。”

剑士十分干脆地拿开他挡住眼睛的手，他直直看进那只海色的眼睛。“你确定？”

是从手腕开始的吧，就是被绿藻头捉住的那个地方，希望那种灼烈到烫的感觉就此扩大，就是顺着血管燃烧殆尽也没有关系。身体上的接触仿佛变成某种有形有质的东西明确地膨胀起来。他已经意识到之前看到的画面是幻觉。但这一次，金发男人无比真切地感到强烈到按捺不住的不甘。

只差毫厘就会冲破血管。

那样在意……吗？

他闭上眼睛。

“……确定。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[玖]

Zoro的视线凝着在那人阖起的眼睛与翕动的嘴唇上，目光在一霎那扩散开如夜的颜色，深不见底。是想探过身去直接压上那双唇瓣的，但这就太超过「试探」的范畴了。这个想法也不过是一瞬，绿发男人马上就放手退开。

“我先睡一会。”

Sanji保持着沉默。他慢慢睁开眼睛点起一支香烟，再让它在手中渐渐变短。熟悉的气息让他的大脑有效地短暂放空。很快Robin就用能力找到了他们两个，并且充分了解了情况。相信再过不久，其他人就会带着潜水装备赶来了。现在他和Zoro只需要原地等待。

他靠在树上，将不断反复着想挠破左边胸口的东西按回心脏最深处。

幻觉什么的不是重点。为那个家伙而动摇才是令人不安的。那样的场景从未出现在他的头脑中，可现在却挥之不去。

……因为是Zoro。

一个画面就可搅乱世界。

他呼出一口白色的烟气，因为意识到自己在意的是什么而烦躁难当。Sanji心口一阵接一阵的乱，远非看上去这样镇定自若。毫无自知的罪魁祸首抱着他的刀坐在一边睡着了。他就光明正大地看着那家伙的侧脸不断走神。

明明是……什么都不知道的混账家伙。

虽然自己从未想过，但现在某个画面摆在眼前终于让他认识到，那家伙虽然看起来一心一意做大剑豪，也自然会有喜欢上什么人的那天……只不过，会是怎样的一位Lady呢，入得了他的眼？不管怎么说，要是那个混帐家伙敢辜负Lady的心意，老子一定会踢爆他那颗绿藻脑袋。

远方传来吵吵闹闹的声音，打头的是熟悉的「哟嚯嚯嚯」和「SUPER」，金发男人将最後的烟头在地上摁灭，慢条斯理地站起身来。他漫不经心地开口。“喂绿藻头，起床了。”

Zoro猛地睁开眼睛，在不到半秒的时间内抽出秋水准确地挡下了厨子的踢击。他勉力压下额角的青筋，咬着牙扯起嘴角。“混账……”

金发男人丢给他一个「老子已经叫过你了不醒就是你的错」的可恨表情，转过身去迎接千里迢迢赶来的Nami桑和Robin酱。

这地方实在太过隐蔽，所以之前连Robin也没能发现树干之下别有洞天。接下去一切顺利。Brook用自己的魂魄去下面查探，再加上Robin的能力，果然顺利找到了藏身树冠的船长。回来後Brook先是大加赞赏了一番下面的景色，之後由他领路，Zoro和Sanji穿上全副潜水设备，再次下去将Luffy带回来。Chopper也套上潜水服下去走了一趟，小船医需要对下面的气体进行取样化验，以确认效果。

“总之没有大碍。虽然那种气体的确会产生某些幻觉，但不是什么有毒的东西。至于Luffy，应该是长时间呼吸而陷入催眠状态了吧。只要呼吸够新鲜空气，醒过来就没事了！”回到桑尼号就是一番严密的检查，Chopper终于下了结论，所有人这才松一口气。

Nami当即宣布。“那就等Luffy醒过来我们再出航。唔，Chopper，他什么时候能醒过来？”

“今晚应该就会醒了吧。我一会儿要再去一次药店。”

金发男人刚把烤好的大菠萝包端进舱里就被睡着的船长抢走了。Luffy这种边睡边吃的能力早就人尽皆知了。Sanji马上向两位Lady表示他立即去准备午餐，然後就回到厨房忙碌。Zoro拧眉看着他的背影，转开了目光。

历史学家笑着看向绿头发的剑士。“不介意的话，可以和我说说发生的事情吗？你们是怎么找到那个地方的？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾]

金发男人带着最後买到的苹果和梨子穿过热闹的市集。该准备的食材其实都已经准备好了，不过为了应付自家喂不饱的船长，还是要尽可能多地买一些存起来。

走过下一个街角，他在第一时间看到了Robin。他们美丽大方的历史学家正怀抱着一只黑猫在和另一位年轻的女孩交谈。就在金发男人飘飘然地念着「Robin酱和黑猫的组合实在美得令人神魂颠倒」的那刻，一道视线敏锐地捕捉到了他。

是Zoro。

Sanji突然清醒过来。那个绿头发的剑士站在离Robin不太远的地方，显然之前他们是走在一起的。这个男人的目光在自己出现的刹那便毫不迟疑地投向自己。反正碰也碰上了，再说Robin酱也在怎么能不去打个招呼？金发男人抱着怀里的水果迎上去。

“这应该就是你们见到的那只猫。”Robin也看见了厨师先生，她在猫咪的下颌温柔地挠了几下，黑猫发出连串满意的咕噜声。

“什么？是它吗？！”Sanji略带惊奇地打量着黑猫，“我还以为是只白色的……”

“我在丛林里找到它，想将它交给岛上的人来养。可以吗？”最後一句话她却是问身边那个乖巧温柔的女孩子。

“当然。就交给我吧。”女孩子从她手中接过黑猫，很开心地抚摸着它的脖颈。

金发男人侧目间，发现Zoro也在看着她。刹那他感到自己的心口猛地一跳，此前被狠狠按进心底的东西重新翻搅上来。而这一次，他不知道要用什么才能将它再度压回去。Sanji掏了掏口袋，翻出一支香烟来咬进嘴里。

这样就管用吗？

他会喜欢上怎样的女孩子？在某座岛上遇见，然後突如其来地喜欢上吗？

或者是爱？

这个字眼自己虽然说过无数次，却依然在和那个人联系到一起的时候，觉得沉重得要命。

烦躁烦躁烦躁烦躁。

美丽的Lady们千万不要被那家伙骗了。明明是个迷路起来人神共愤，眼里只有刀子又嗜酒的绿球藻阿。

哪里值得你们在意了？

哪里值得你在意了？

错神的刹那时钟如不断向前倒回，来自手腕的力量，身体相贴的温度，穿过发尖的轻触，腰上灼烫的掌心，摄人心魄的凝视，耳畔厮磨的低语。金发男人发现自己每想起一条，左边胸口就仿佛加一道破口，全身每一个细胞都几乎想要尖叫……就快要压制不住。

你说，尼古丁能起多大的镇定作用？

目送那位女孩子离开市集，Robin向金发男人摊开手掌，掌心摆着一枚精致的小铁牌。“这是拴在那只猫脖子上的标牌……它应该是恶魔果实的试验品。我怀疑这座岛屿晚上发生的一切都是来源于它无法控制的能力。现在看来，猫本身和它的能力是无害的，可以放心交给岛上的居民。”

“这样阿……”虽然这样应着，Sanji敏锐地察觉到自己的注意力并没有在这里。

真是罪过，和Robin酱说话也会走神。他在离开的时候意识到这件事，觉得自己如此无礼简直是罪孽深重。

“你脸色不是很好。”绿发男人走过他身边，丢下这样一句。

盯着Zoro的背影，他依然有点不在状态，无意识地问了句。“你要去哪？”

“当然是回船上。”

“方向错了……”Sanji啧了一声，挠了挠头最终认命地开口，“还是跟我走吧，路痴剑士。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾壹]

“Robin酱呢？”

绿发男人在小巷中停下脚步，很认真地看过来。“你今天走神真够离谱的。她说了去书店。”

离谱吗？也不看看是因为谁？厨子这样想着站定脚步。他伸手取下嘴里的香烟，将它摁灭在墙上。重新抬起头来的时候他眼里晃过凛冽的光。“听好，Zoro，我觉得我有必要和你谈谈。”

就算出于一种责任心，金发男人也觉得有些事情需要和Roronoa Zoro摊开说清楚。特别是在他知道自己无法对某些情况视而不见的时候。

对于厨子这样奇怪的举动，Zoro虽然略感诧异却还是叉起双臂等他的下文。

“我想跟你谈的是，要负起责任。”

剑士挑眉看他。“……因为我说你投怀送抱？”

“妈的不是这个！”Sanji几乎能听到青筋在额角暴碎的声音，他强忍着不去踢爆那颗绿藻脑袋的冲动深吸一口气，“老子是在和你说正经的。听好了……”

剑士的背影在幽蓝色的雾气中清晰得仿佛可听见呼吸，带着无法言说的诱惑的动作，滑上脸颊的手，泛着金芒的耳坠，这场景如此强硬地刺破自己的防线，直直撞进心口。Sanji从未觉得这样的画面会令自己动摇但这就是事实，无可辩驳，退无可退。感情什么的，不是忽略一下忘记一下就可以当做没有。

Sanji不是白痴，他无比清晰地知道自己不断压制的是什么。

但他必须止步。

自己可是全世界每一位Lady的骑士，比起那家伙要对某一位Lady负责，自己更该为所有的Lady负责。

虽然眼下只能口头上提醒他，也总好过什么都不做。如果那家伙真的喜欢上哪位Lady，自己也不可能真的说三道四吧。

Sanji感到自己面前立着一面明晃晃的镜子，要说的与要藏的，一切在它面前都可恨得无所遁形。他咬一下牙，猛地揪起绿发男人的衣领。“如果有朝一日你决定和哪位Lady在一起，你自己必须先安定下来。如果你做出什么让那位Lady伤心的事情，Zoro，我第一个不放过你。”

在他说出这段话的时候，Sanji发现绿发男人的眼睛开始变得深邃难明。那种目光是自己所不熟悉的，却带着可怕的吸引力。

Zoro向前踏上一步，离他更近了些。“总觉得你说的事情和我所理解的，不太一样。”

金发男人感到火气开始蹿升。“哪里不一样？”

这家伙到底明不明白自己的意思？！

要是明明听懂了却还要一意孤行，真的不会放过他，赌上自己的骑士道精神。

“如果你要跟我谈的是这个，大可不劳费心。”绿发男人盯紧对面的人，缓缓伸出一只手撑在Sanji身後的墙上，“现在换你听好，圈圈眉，”他的唇角渐渐攀起一抹邪气摄人的笑容，“即使有朝一日我会和什么人在一起，也一定是够格与我并肩的人……是生是死，即使所有人都不理解，那个人会懂……还有问题吗？”

金发男人怔愣地看着他，一半因为这样的姿势一半因为Zoro的话而不知道该如何作答。他到底在说什么？他到底想说什么？

“喂，你走不走？我可想快点回去睡一觉。”Zoro打个呵欠挪开了手臂。当然，他没有错过厨子的表情。不得不说，他感到自己的试探在一点点奏效，不过……离最後的成功还有多远？

“切，说什么是生是死都有人懂的……鬼才听得明白。”金发男人像是从梦中醒来，转身向前走去，“当初你这混账在恐怖三桅船上寻死觅活的时候，老子只想一脚踹死你，看在你重伤的份上才勉强没动手。”

“嘿，你不就很懂嘛。”

Sanji呼吸一滞，感到有什么开始生长，就在他那已经快要胀得爆破的心脏里。他不知道当它破土的那刻，会长出怎样的花生出怎样的果。唯一知道的是，它已无法控制。

所以说你这混账到底知不知道自己在讲什么？

“快点滚回船上，老子还要给Nami桑和Robin酱准备下午茶呢！阿阿糟糕，要晚了吧？”

看着金发男人蓦然加快的脚步，更也许错过了那家伙脸上的什么神色，Zoro却没有急于追上去。

他斜斜勾起嘴角。

来日方长。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾贰]

他们的船长醒了，如Chopper所说一切无恙。

“你这笨蛋，太会给人添乱了！”Nami毫不留情地一拳打在Luffy头上，在全船人吵吵嚷嚷的声音中宣布出航。

“我们来开宴会吧！”Usopp首先提议。

“宴会宴会！”小船医和Luffy都兴奋地欢呼起来，後者揉着脑袋上刚被航海士打出的包就开始嚷着要吃肉。他们的船长焦虑的是……天知道他究竟落下了多少顿肉没有吃？！

美味的料理摆满草坪，小提琴奏响专属于海贼们的宴会序曲。离开了那座岛屿，夜晚应有的光芒已悉数归还。头顶上的天空壮阔晴朗，月色与星光从天而降，巨大而令人目眩的宇宙的色彩与静海交汇在远方泛着碎银的海平面。

连续多日都是黯然无光，还真有些怀念这样的夜色。金发男人抬起头，尽情欣赏着包罗万象的星空。他端着酒杯，在Luffy他们吵闹热烈的歌声中淡然开口。“虽然之前觉得那三棵树简直像整个宇宙，现在才觉得，还是真正的天空更浩瀚。”

坐在他身边喝酒的Zoro也在凝视着天空，听到厨子的话他轻轻瞥来一眼。只这一眼，漫天的星光都透过那只海色的眸挤进他的视野。它倾轧一切，铺天盖地无比强烈。男人呼吸一沉，他知道自己正在接近一片最渴望的海。

宇宙什么的充其量不过是眼中所见，可那片海，是自己心中所见。它静静沉在心底，如此遥远，如此逼近。

就算闭上眼，就算失去一切光明，也依然清晰可见。

绿发男人张了张嘴，感到自己的声音是随着心脏一起跳动着迸出。“……比天空更浩瀚。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”他耸一下肩膀，低下头寻找下一瓶酒，翻了一圈周围的空瓶子，Zoro抬起头来，“喂厨子，没酒了吗？”

“你喝太多了！给我懂点节制！”

“混账！酒就是拿来喝的！还有，下酒菜呢？！”

“阿？居然敢对我这个厨师下令，要这要那？”金发男人痞笑着站起身来，“是嫌命太长了吗，大剑豪？”

“真够胆说大话阿白痴厨子，对自己的实力很有信心阿？”

“有本事比一比阿？！今天就分个高下！”

“谁怕谁！”

“哈哈哈哈Zoro，Sanji你们两个太有趣了！”Luffy拍着手跳到他们中间。船长的话招来两人异口同声地反驳“哪里有趣了”，Usopp和Chopper跟着草帽少年也嘻嘻哈哈地扑过来和他们闹成一团。

“放轻松点嘛！海贼阿，就是要开开心心，过自己喜欢的生活才是阿！”Usopp率先举起酒杯，“让我们为了今晚的夜空！”

Chopper在桌子上跳起来。“为了我们的海贼生涯！”

“好阿，”Nami笑吟吟地跟着小船医举杯，“为了我的钱和财宝！”

“喂喂……”

“那么为了我们的旅行。”Robin也加入其中。

“哟嚯嚯嚯，最开心的！”

“最SU--PER的！”

Zoro和Sanji微笑着向他们的船长举杯。

“是阿，”黑发的少年按一下草帽，向着天空高举起杯子，“最自由的。”

“干杯——！”

待到太阳再次升起，他们也将踏上新的旅程。等待他们的是一场又一场冒险。前路一定充满各种艰难与危机，也会出现奇迹和惊喜，一切都是不可预见的未知。但唯一能肯定的是，每个人都在努力着，坚定不移地，日复一日更接近自己渴望的……

梦想，誓言，约定。

海。

\- END -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[写在後面的话]

想要告诉大家的几件事。

本文灵感来源于我的一个梦。在那个梦里，是黑猫盗走万圣节的灯火。我从楼道玻璃的倒影中看见那三棵树，树冠盛满幽蓝色的光。树下还堆着很多万圣节用的南瓜。当时我很坚定地要将所有的灯火都放出来……不过好像不知道该怎么办，因为它们只存在于倒影中orz……

因为这个梦的缘故，本文的题目是「灯火」不明，全篇看下来其实我一直都在说的是「光芒」，提及「灯火」的部分几乎没有。不过要知道，在所有的光芒中，必定会包含岛屿上的灯火的。

Nox是何意？

如果大家有看过Harry Potter的话，不知道还记不记得，点亮魔杖的咒语是Lumos。相对应的，熄灭的咒语是Nox。在我印象中这个MS是拉丁文吧，好像是个什么女神的名字。我其实也懒得去查了，凭着印象写的……

这个故事发生于《赛米德》之前。我有几篇文是可以算作串起来的，被我称作《深井冰系列》。虽然我没有按顺序写orz……

下面来讲一下《深井冰系列》的顺序，也即草帽海贼团行驶的正确时间线：

1.Nox《灯火不明》

——如大家所见这里就只是……试探。

2.奇迹之岛拉赫诺赫《赛米德》

——这里才是真正的发展。

3.希望破灭之地艾萨帕拉Asapalla(这个故事如果有的话，一定发生了什么，让ZS忘记了在上一座岛上发生的事情)

——不写了！

4.绀碧群岛Azurblaues Islands《绀碧群岛》

——这是ZS的重新开始。

这种深井冰一样的设定，如果我不说绝壁没人能看得出来吧，故而因此得名。

最後一件事……就是关于Luffy到底是跟着谁走了……

「“是阿，”黑发的少年按一下草帽，向着天空高举起杯子，“最自由的。”」

有人能看出来么，这句「最自由的」是Luffy在向自己的哥哥致意。他不会平白无故说这样的话所以正确答案是

——Ace。

基本情况就是这样的了。

最後祝Sanji生日快乐！


	26. 《Golden Bridge》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖10.戴兽耳

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

“原来如此……我算是了解到Robin酱的苦心了。”金发男人咬着香烟轻轻呼出一口，他的视线掠过镇上戴着各式动物耳朵装饰的人——行人，与警卫。

“变装什么的……随便戴个墨镜胡子之类的不就行了？为什么非要用这种玩意儿……”走在他身边的剑士伸手揪一下自己头上黑色的猫耳朵。

“不许扯下来，绿藻头！”是想狠狠批他一顿的，结果看到那白痴藻顶着对猫耳的无奈样子，金发男人还是忍不住笑了起来，“Robin酱说的入乡随俗就是这个意思，想出门就少埋怨。”

Zoro的眼睛在金发男人戴着的白色猫耳上转过一圈，跟着挑起眉尖，继续向前走去。

该怎么说呢？那个白痴厨子看上去，和猫耳朵还是蛮般配的？

大概……这正是登上这座岛屿的有趣之处吧。

他们抵达的这座岛屿有种奇特的风俗：不管你是当地居民还是来观光的游客，必须佩戴动物耳朵形状的饰物进行「变装」才能在岛上自由行动。Robin在书上读到过当地风俗，特地买来一大堆耳朵饰物供众人使用。其实这个规定想不遵守也可以，只需缴纳一大笔「反观光费」就ok了，但用脚趾想也知道，任何关于交钱的事情到了Nami这里就只有死路一条。

「要么就戴上耳朵，要么就窝在船上哪里都不许去！」

航海士女王如此下令，谁敢不从？

当各式各样的动物耳朵摆在众人面前时，海贼团里的人对它们的热衷程度却超乎了她的想象。差不多每个人都在欢天喜地地摆弄那些毛茸茸的耳朵饰物，就连Chopper——要知道，它是唯一不需要“变装”的——也希望自己能再加上一对长长的兔耳朵。

当然了，那些耳朵并不是动物的毛皮，而是由巧手的匠人用布料做成的。耳朵的小角落还会绣上精致的文字或者专门的图案。

Sanji要去采购食材，必须要下船。绿发男人想去散步，跟在厨子身後跳下了船。当然，他们不可能违反Nami的指令，就随便抓了两对耳朵。Zoro带出来的是一对黑色的猫耳，Sanji则是一对白色的。原本觉得不戴也无妨，结果两人发现真的有不少身穿制服，带着灰色狼耳朵的人在各个路口检查，只得认命。

金发男人不想为Nami桑惹麻烦，老老实实用夹子别住自己的头发，顶上了两只白色的猫耳。Zoro将那对耳朵随便固定在头上就不管了，最後还是Sanji看不过去，狠狠啧了一声将那两只耳朵挪到合适的位置。

“不修边幅的混账。”

“连这种东西也不放过，你是有多自恋？”

“切。”金发男人不屑地瞥他一眼，“作为绅士，举止优雅得体是最基本的要求。你个肌肉混蛋懂什么？”

Zoro翻个白眼，实在不想跟某人争论扭成面条一样的动作是有多「优雅」。目光一瞥之间见到路边挂着木刻标牌的酒吧，绿发男人的脚步不由得慢了一拍。

“我去喝两杯。”

“快滚吧，别耽误老子和美丽的Lady约会。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

原本也不是说好了一起去购物什么的，谁愿意去做什么也都和对方无关。Sanji心说，反正就是巴掌大小的一座岛，就算那家伙迷路也丢不到哪里去。他将Zoro留在酒吧，自己继续走向市集。不管怎样，把桑尼号的仓库填满才是自己身为厨师的本职工作。不知道这座岛上会有什么稀奇的食材呢？

结果刚走到市集就发生了一件始料未及的事情，一位戴着灰色兔耳的婆婆当众宣布：中心广场北侧，Golden Bridge即将出现。

话音刚一落地，整个市集都轰动了，所有人以最快的速度收拾东西离开。金发男人愣了下才反应过来，伸手揪住一个人问是怎么回事。

“去了就知道了，这可是百年不遇的盛事阿，客人。”那个年轻人只说了这么莫名其妙的一句就跑掉了。

“搞什么阿……”

反正市集散了也买不到东西，左右无事，Sanji便也随着其他人来到圆形的中心广场。放眼望去广场上已经挤满了人。那些四五层高，红色砖瓦的建筑矗立在广场的四周。他左右打量，这地方地处岛屿内陆，根本没有河流，自然没有什么能称之为“桥”的建筑，更何况是什么“Golden Bridge”。

正觉得莫名其妙，忽然心念一动。纯粹属于一种直觉，金发男人抬头向右侧的建筑望去。

深灰砖瓦铺就的屋顶上，Roronoa Zoro盘膝而坐，在他身侧横七竖八地摆着几瓶酒。显然这家伙坐在屋顶上喝了有一阵了。绿头发的剑士微微压下身子，视线凝着在那个金发的人身上。见那人如愿地抬了头，他这才挑起唇角，伸手抄起最後一瓶酒。

像是种能力。就算广场上有再多发色各异的人，戴着再多色彩缤纷的耳朵，只要那个家伙出现在视线中，立刻能分辨出来。

多一秒钟都不需要。

“白痴绿藻头，倒是会挑地方……”Sanji轻笑一下，继续夹在人群中盯着其他人的视线。他们看着的似乎不光是广场前方，还有不少人在仰望天上厚重的云层。不知道究竟是什么意思？接下来会发生什么？为什么这群人都这么如痴如醉地等待着？

“来了！”前方有人猛地喊起来。刹那，广场寂静一片。所有人都睁大眼睛死死盯住天上隐约翻搅涌动的云层。

像是有人用刀或斧子砍上云层，那厚重绵白的云层猛地破开一道裂痕，光线立时从缝隙中洒下。淡金色的光直直落在广场北侧被留空的大片地面上。这并没有什么，但奇特的是……事情并没有结束。像是地面有一面镜子或是云层的缝隙被改变，光线重新升起来，划出彩虹般的弧线在空中继续向前行进。金发男人盯着光线缓缓延伸，忽然间心口一跳。

那道愈加明亮的光不偏不倚……落在剑士栖身的屋顶，将那个人全身都拢进其中。男人左耳的三枚水滴转瞬之间反射出炫目的光。

广场上的所有人都难以置信地盯着屋顶，不知道是谁先反应过来，数秒之後大片人群如潮水一般跪下。他们举起双臂，虔诚地高呼着神明在上。市集上那位戴着灰兔耳朵的婆婆分开人群走到建筑下，向屋顶深深鞠躬。

请您留下，她说，这是Golden Bridge的旨意，您将成为埃尼伊尔岛的王。

在脚下万众齐声的欢呼中，Roronoa Zoro的视线错过其他所有人，凝着到那个金发的人身上。说不上是因为看好戏还是什么，他总觉得，厨子嘴角的笑容有点幸灾乐祸的意味。

Sanji在想什么，他觉得自己能猜到大半。

明明是绿藻头。

明明是海贼。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

“如果这样就能决定王是谁，那么很遗憾，”剑士抬起黯猩红色的眸，眼底冷冽的光带起一抹难抑的邪气，“你们的神明这次没有选对人。”

伸手抓起最後一瓶酒，Zoro从屋顶上一跃而下。男人身形一晃便跳出那片淡金笼罩的区域。掠过广场上无数狂热的眼，他的目光迎向唯一挟着戏谑的眼神。

Roronoa Zoro不在意自己成为多少视线聚焦的中心，只知道自己要去的方向就足够了。

金发男人心说，就算跳下来的动作其实很有味道，但戴着那样毛茸茸软绵绵的黑猫耳朵……就根本和帅气这类好词沾不上边了吧。

而那个人不可能留下。所以说，要怎样收场呢，嗯？

“您为什么要拒绝呢？这明明是上天的旨意，让您成为我们的王。”婆婆不解地摇头。

两秒钟後，Zoro确定最好的办法就是直接把自己的身份抛出去。是海贼的话，足够打消那些奇奇怪怪的念头了吧？应该不会有什么难以预计的後果。毕竟眼下这群人不过是一般市民，又不是海军大将，堂堂的大剑豪Roronoa Zoro再加上一个挺会踢人的厨子，不至于连落跑都做不到吧？Zoro耸一下肩膀。

“抱歉，我可是海贼阿。”

有些超乎他的意料，老人的回答十分从容。“那又怎样？曾经的王成为海贼，或者曾经的海贼成为王，在这片海域也不足为奇，有什么不行的？”

“不……问题不在这里，而是要我留下的理由，远远不够。”Zoro伸手搭在腰间，指腹无意间抚过熟悉的刀柄。在他视线的终点，那人蔚色的眸宛若连通着无止境的海，醺染着不管是作为海贼还是Roronoa Zoro都异常向往的光彩。

“我想要的东西……不在这里。”

梦想，野心，伙伴，与更多不能放手的东西。它们和自己的旅程，和草帽海贼团，和他们的桑尼号，和共同比肩的未来，和迟早会相遇的殊死战斗，和他所熟知的一切交之甚深。他要征服的，不是区区一座岛屿，而是整个世界。

绿发男人时时诘问自己，天堂与地狱，都可曾响彻自己的名号？

远远不够。

向自己伸出手的，眼看着他们走近的，从敌对到逐渐接受再到可豁出性命的，那些早已不可或缺的伙伴们，不管有怎样艰辛难解的过去，终于怀揣着各自的梦想，并肩踏上同样的旅途。这已是开端，也一定会有结局。他相信只要还活着，彼此都会继续陪同着走下去。

还未亲眼见证重要的伙伴们如何实现自己的梦想，怎么能中途道别？

远远不够阿。

更不要提所有人中最为特殊的那个家伙，搞不懂的不知道是那白痴还是自己。在找到一个满意的答案之前，怎么能结束战斗？至于持续的时间，是一天？还是一月，一年？抑或是……一直到那家伙找到All Blue的那个时候？

……真到了那个时候的话，又会怎样？

……还是远远不够阿。

“我不会抛下任何一样东西独自留下。”

屋顶的光线似乎是追随着他的脚步，悄然挪到剑士的背後。绿发男人笑一下，步履坚定地向前踏去，那束代表神明的光线被他抛在身後。

这一刻，谁才是神明？

“如果真的那么灵验，就相信下一个被选中的人吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

继Roronoa Zoro之後，一名戴着圆形耳朵的少年成了下一个被光线选中的人，当地人马上就接受他作为这座岛屿的王。按照他们的说法，Golden Bridge是上天的旨意，是不会出错的，在那位不肯接受王位的海贼与Golden Bridge的双重提示下，毫无疑问那位少年才是真正的王。聚集在广场上的人群立即开始着手组织盛大的加冕庆典，据说接下来的欢庆活动至少要举行三天。

市集一时半会儿也不会重新开张，金发男人决定暂时回桑尼号。离开广场，两人一前一後跨过一座古旧的石桥，深绿的藤蔓从栏杆缝隙中伸出新生的叶片。清亮的河水自脚下淌过，这一路虽然蜿蜒却终将汇入远方无尽蔚色的海。眼底一亮，金发男人看到一片新绿的叶随着流水一瞬掠过。

身不由己，它只能向前。必须向前。

海贼们也是一样。

“看样子已经顺利解决了……没想到这么简单。”

跟在Sanji身後不远处的剑士，刚刚喝光瓶里的最後一口酒。他意犹未尽地舔一下瓶口，有点舍不得丢掉，一边漫不经心地开口。“能有什么难的？”

金发男人停下脚步，侧头若有所思地望着远处不断泛跳着阳光的海面。“动摇得也太快了……我还以为他们会再坚持一阵的。”

“有信仰的人是很容易相信一件事的，包括「改变」本身。”

“诶？”Sanji略带讶异地瞥一眼那个绿发的人，“真不像一株藻类能说出来的话。难道……植物也有进化的时候吗？”

“啪”地一声，绿发男人清晰地听见自己额角的青筋暴起的声音。他如愿以偿地听见血液奔腾的响动，这意味着身体在渴望与那家伙干上一架。Zoro危险地扯起嘴角。“喂白痴厨子，你最近是退化了吗？必须用肢体语言才能交流？”

“哈？！开什么玩笑，老子可不像某些植物，没进化好就敢跑出来说东道西。”金发男人的嘴角牵起一丝痞笑。半秒钟後，酒瓶甩出一道弧线在水面上击出浪花，黑色的鞋子又稳又准地踏上刀背。

“喂，这次要是你输了就老实回答我一个问题。”觑准刀风的间隙，Zoro挑衅地对金发的人扬起眉梢。

“不如先赢过老子再说吧。”

Zoro和Sanji打起来总是能搅得烟尘四起鸡犬不宁。纵然这是一条四下无人的偏僻小径，可一旦发生原因不明的巨响还是会惊动附近的警卫。

“两位能不能先停手？！喂！”戴着狼耳朵的警卫虽然很想阻止这两个人，但似乎心有余而力不足……

直到……

“你们给我消停点，砸坏了东西是要赔偿的！真是的，幸亏我来得及时，你们是想拆掉半条街吗，阿？！”航海士女王握着铁拳居高临下地审视着两人。

“兔耳的……Nami桑也……好棒！”金发男人顶着头顶桃心形的包艰难地爬起身来。在他身边的是龇牙咧嘴，同样被一拳砸翻在地的Zoro。

切，答案什么的，这次看来是没机会了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

如同两人的每一场架，这次也是一样不了了之。被突然出现的Nami打断後，金发男人就立即自荐给航海士做苦力。不过事情并没有像想象中那样告终，金发男人对Zoro说的一句话有点在意。不，简直是超在意。

「这次要是你输了就老实回答我一个问题。」

“可恶的绿藻头……有什么问题，不能直接问的？”今日的下午茶时间已经结束，厨师先生收好最後一个盘子，坐在沙发上点起一支烟。等到燃完大半支，金发男人猛地一咬烟蒂决定去找那家伙问个明白。他告诉自己，才不是因为输赢什么的，只是好奇那是什么问题而已。再说了，自己又没有义务一定要回答。

Zoro自从回到桑尼号就直接去了瞭望台就没下来过。果然是一直在锻炼。不过……

“你……”金发男人指着那颗绿色的脑袋，“你还戴着这东西？”

两只黑色的猫耳饰物依然还别在男人的头发上。不知道是不是错觉，大概是看多了，Sanji突然觉得这样的画面……也有点顺眼？

“阿，我忘了……”绿发男人伸手将耳朵抓下来，扔到座位上。

金发男人双手插着口袋，随便挑了个地方坐下整理思绪。“喂绿藻，我来是想问你，刚才在岛上……你要问我什么？”

Zoro转过身很认真地看着他，似乎在判断厨子的疑问是真是假。“我只是想知道，如果你找到那片海，会留下吗？”

Sanji猛地一愣。

这个问题他不是没想过，只是没想到会由这个人问出口。

自己的梦想，那片包容着世上所有海域的奇迹之地。正因为自己相信All Blue是存在的，所以才要出海，才要离开一直守护的芭拉蒂，才要和这些伙伴一起进入伟大航道。那么结果呢？真的找到了，会怎样？

“不会。”斩钉截铁。答案早已决定。

“……是吗？”

金发男人托着腮看他，那家伙摆着满脸不大相信的神情。他轻笑起来。“除非你们都没有其他想去的地方。不过那是不大可能的吧？”Sanji摊开手，“有Luffy那种喜欢冒险的家伙当船长，是不会在一个地方停留太久的吧？”

Zoro感到自己的心脏在一点点绞紧，左边胸口深处隐隐升起一种期待的感觉。“也就是说，你不会下船。”

就算面对那片梦想的海域，也不会选择留下？就算是梦想，也不足以构成留下的理由？与其他人一起航行的理由，要更强大更不可抗拒？

……这就是你的答案吗？

“……难不成是你对老子这个厨师有什么意见？”金发男人拧起眉来。

“不错嘛。”

“哈？”哪里不错了？！不知道植物的大脑回路是怎么长的？！不对，植物原本就没有大脑！

“我只是说，你还会和其他人一起航行。”

“真是白痴问题……没有老子的话，你们这群混蛋是打算在海上饿死吗？再说了，Nami桑和Robin酱没有本王子的悉心呵护怎么行！”

“那就好，王子殿下。”忽略了厨子「杀了你哦混账」的咆哮，绿发男人兴高采烈地转移了话题，“有酒吗？算了我自己去拿。”

话音一落剑士就干脆利落地跳出瞭望台。Sanji思索了两秒钟，不知道那个藻类是怎么从上一句联想到「喝酒」的。简直是莫名其妙！不对……他只是单纯地想喝酒而已吧！还是……自己说留下是值得那么高兴的事吗？简直是莫名其妙好吗？！

“……等等，”金发男人猛地想到一件事情，切了一声就连忙追下去，“谁允许你这混账随便拿酒了？！”

似乎，摆在自己眼前的仍然是一大堆谜团，一大堆无法解答的问题，但至少……还有足够的时间，去理解一切，去面对一切，去迎接一切。迟早会踏入的是随时可能出现的分岔路，而自己站在路口的那刻，便能毫不犹豫地选择。

而曾经的，所有答案都未浮出水面的原因……

就只是欠一个时机。

就只是时机。

\- END -


	27. 《Ｕｎｋｎｏｗｎ》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS
> 
> ※OTP Challenge 30‖11.穿娃娃装(类似迪斯尼的米奇装，不露出身体任何部位)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

永远不可能明白的……吧？

金发男人在游乐园漆绿的长椅上坐下，几步开外就是他负责烧烤的摊位。他抬起头，看着那枚白色的氢气球在头顶飘飘摆摆，尾端的细线松松垮垮缠上指尖。

说到底，那个家伙为什么要给自己气球呢？

为了帮一位刚结识不久的游乐园老板重整旗鼓，橘发的航海士要船上所有人都去游乐园帮忙。权当是帮朋友的忙，拜金女王难得地分文不取。她给每个人都安排了工作，除了Sanji负责露天烧烤，继续做他的厨师本行，其他人几乎都换上颜色鲜丽的服饰去街道上参加花车游行。

当厨师先生忙完一轮烧烤，等待下一轮的食材补给的时候，花车游行刚好也结束了一圈。

欢乐喧闹的队伍从金玫瑰城堡一角拐到圆形广场停下。穿着甲胄的Luffy和本就是机器人的Franky伴着清凉海滩装Brook的吉他演奏唱唱跳跳，一刻也闲不下来。身着抢眼礼服的Usopp拿着话筒一会儿唱歌一会儿讲故事，Chopper和一大群小孩子全部被他迷得双眼放光。Nami和Robin两位美女轻盈曼妙的领舞，在金发男人眼中简直是队伍中光芒四射的灵魂。

海贼们总是比其他人更能挑动现场气氛。在伙伴们的热情影响下，游人们也明显情绪高涨起来。想必那位老板一定正在开怀大笑吧？

Sanji无意识地在队伍浩浩荡荡行进时打量着每个人。

是不是少了个谁？

啧，随便吧，鬼知道那个笨蛋剑士会迷路到哪里。

就在Sanji望着两位女神的舞蹈几乎要匍匐在地膜拜的时候，一只体态臃肿可笑的白色玩偶熊离开游行队伍向这边走来。它头戴小巧的尖顶帽，手上——大概叫爪子更合适——捏着满满一把彩色的气球。

这并没有什么稀奇的，为了招揽顾客活跃气氛，有不少工作人员都穿着这种见不到真面目的玩偶装，它们也是游行队伍不可或缺的一部分。他们会把自己手上的小礼物分给见到的小孩子，可能是气球，也可能是糖果一类讨喜的食物。

金发男人盯着它将手中一只红色的气球递给路上的小女孩。孩子咯咯笑着摇晃一下那只毛茸茸的手臂，跟着接过气球跑进游行的队伍，嘴角扬起的笑容如同小小的天使。

金发男人早已不是能用气球就取悦的年纪，不过这并不妨碍他的愉快心情。只要Lady高兴，他便与有荣焉。连带着，他觉得那只熊看起来也不是一般的顺眼。

Sanji目送小小的lady融进队伍，这才察觉到玩偶熊正迈着滑稽的步子接近。他从椅子上站起身来，看着它在自己身前站定。显然这家伙不是为了坐在长椅上歇着，也不是为了来找其他人——这附近只有自己。金发男人打量着玩偶熊，虽然是套了布偶装，不过那家伙的个子应该和自己差不多。接下来，玩偶熊从大把的气球中拣出一枚白色的，带一点笨拙却肯定地……递到Sanji面前。

金发男人怔愣地看着它。玩偶熊等了几秒钟，又将手中的气球递近了些。

迟疑了一下，Sanji伸出手，捏住了那根细细的线绳。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

队伍没有像之前那样在游乐园中游荡，而是集中在圆形广场上活动，很快就聚集起大片的游人。也托了这件事的福，金发男人得以欣赏到两位女神的舞姿，心醉得快要失去自我了。不过很快，食材补给到了，厨师先生开始忙碌起来。美味的食物香气成功地吸引到大批客人，眨眼工夫就门庭若市。

Sanji不知道那只大熊到底是怎么想的。比如，刚才有个小男孩在买烧烤的时候向自己要气球，就顺手送出去了。那家伙不知是怎么察觉到这件事，居然不依不饶地挤过来又硬塞给自己一只。

但很快，这只气球也被另一个孩子要走了。Sanji看到离自己不远的地方，玩偶熊的最後一只气球也送完了。似乎是看了这边一眼，玩偶熊迈着笨拙的步子离开了。金发男人终于结束了这一轮工作，美味的烤肉几乎是一抢而光。他在等待食材补给的空当回到旁边的绿漆长椅上坐着，慢慢点起一支香烟。

香烟尚未燃到一半，玩偶熊去而复返。这次它只带了一枚蓝色的气球。Sanji看着它再一次将气球递给自己。

“我看起来有这么需要它吗？”玩偶熊沉默着，没有任何表示，金发男人却好像知道了答案。他轻轻弯起嘴角。“谢了。不过我想……”他的视线挪到玩偶熊的背後，“有人比我更需要呢。”

玩偶熊转过身，看到自己身後站着一个茶色长发的小女孩。女孩子有点胆怯地看着他们，不时瞟一眼飘在半空中的蓝气球。

眨了眨眼睛，Sanji从玩偶熊手中接过气球，半跪在小女孩身前递给她。“小小的公主殿下，这是我送给您的。一会儿来吃烧烤吧？”

“谢谢！”小女孩如愿以偿地得到了想要的礼物。

金发男人盯着玩偶熊的背影，轻声说了句，笨蛋。

不知道是不是吸取了上一趟的教训，这次食材很快就送来了，而且源源不断，看起来连Luffy的份都够了。金发的厨师先生一声招呼下，观望已久的海贼们终于按捺不住肚子里的馋虫，齐齐扑过来，俨然是草帽海贼团每一次大办宴会的样子。

抽个空，Sanji环视整个广场，偏偏没见到那只玩偶熊。不知道从什么时候起，那家伙就彻底消失了。手上正忙着，他也没空想更多，先把工作做好才是真的。而且金发男人又记起来，一直没出现的某人还是没出现，不知为何现在觉得有点令人火大。

“那个混账绿藻头……”

“Zoro的话，阿咧，好像刚才还在来着？可能先回去了吧？”Usopp目光灼灼地盯着厨师先生手里的烧烤，漫不经心地回答。

“诶？”金发男人一愣，“不是，那个……老子才没想管他……”

“Sanji！我要那块肉，那块！”船长推开狙击手挤过来，指着一大块肉手舞足蹈，口水几乎要流出一条河。

“哦，交给我吧！”

直到夕阳西下，不管是游人们还是海贼们都吃得撑到走不动，游乐园的夜场也开始了。入夜後虽然游乐设施大多关闭，却是专属于彩灯与焰火的嘉年华。老板笑吟吟地出现在所有人面前。因为他们出色的帮助，今天是前所未有的大成功。老板告诉他们桑尼号的补给已经送上船了，不过想留大家多玩几天等等。

他的好意被航海士婉拒了。虽然在这座岛屿上十分开心，但还有更大的冒险在等着他们。船长一声令下，海贼们离开了游乐园返回桑尼号。指针记录已经存满，一切都已准备就绪，他们将在漫天缤纷的焰火中离开这座岛屿，继续航行。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人跳上甲板的刹那，看到Zoro坐在草坪上喝酒。似乎是瞥了自己一眼，剑士仰起脖子灌下一口酒，继续欣赏夜空中的焰火。

“很好，没走丢嘛这次。”Sanji嘟哝着，向厨房走去。虽然那家伙是没经过自己同意擅自拿了酒，但现在补给很充足，再喝掉几瓶也没关系。

船员们在Nami的安排下，先扬帆起航。一切都安排妥当後，所有人都回到甲板欣赏这场盛世嘉年华。接二连三的焰火将深色的夜空染上数重绚烂的光。直到所有的光在海平线远去，众人这才接二连三地离开甲板。

厨师先生没有立即回寝室休息。他要先将储藏室里的食材整理好才行，否则可能等不到天亮，大半食材就会进了大胃王船长的肚子。将一切都收拾停当早已是下半夜，Sanji回到厨房坐下，点起一支烟，抬头猛然看到一样东西。

是一枚鹅黄色的气球，正顶着天花板。细长的绳线垂下来，伸手就可以够到。

刹那间，他觉得自己的脑袋有点空。

……也就是说……那只玩偶熊是绿藻头吗？

思考了几秒，金发男人果断将气球拽下来，带着它爬上瞭望台。今夜是那家伙守夜，一定在那里。当然，给他的夜宵——饭团——自然也没忘了带。

“喂。”金发男人探出头去，接着将手里的盘子扔给剑士。

鹅黄的气球漂浮在头顶，要比那个送夜宵的人更先进入Zoro的视线。他轻松接下在半空旋转的盘子，微带挑衅地看着厨子困惑不解的神情。

“虽然我是无所谓，不过还是想再问一遍……”Sanji顿一下，“我看起来有这么需要它？”

这是令他不解的问题。为什么那家伙就那么想给自己气球？

Zoro耸耸肩膀。“我也无所谓，所以凑合回答一下吧。”他将盘子放在身畔座位上，托起腮看着厨子，“你看起来的确很喜欢。”

那是鬼才能解释得出来的事情好吗？！

想给就给了行不行！

“切……谁……谁喜欢这么幼稚的东西！”金发男人拽着气球朝他甩过去。

“哦？难道不是吗？玩得很高兴阿？”Zoro扬起嘴角，一巴掌将气球再拍还给他。

绿发的剑士才不想知道自己到底是为了什么才想走近他，才想接近他，才想看他有什么不一样的反应。看吧，果然没什么可期待的，知道是自己给瞬间就变回那副何其欠扁的样子。也许还是面对穿着玩偶装的自己比较温和吧……

诶等等？为什么自己要在意这种「温和」呢？

显然这个问题并没有给他留出更多的时间思考。因为紧跟着，一些嘈杂的声音就扰乱了船上的宁静。

“看起来好有趣阿……我也加入吧！”不知何时起，草帽少年带着整整一群人趴在瞭望台入口偷窥，这时Luffy精神抖擞地跳上来，伸出一只长长的手臂去够气球。

“你们怎么！”厨师先生又好气又好笑地看着自家船长，“喂Luffy，你是不是跑出来偷吃的！”

“好过分哦Sanji！”在船长的哀嚎声中，绿发男人打开了伸向饭团的另一只橡胶手。

“嗷！不如现在来一场Super的扔气球比赛吧！”

“哟嚯嚯嚯，要分组吗？”

“Chopper，要不要跟我Usopp大船长一组？！我可有详细的作战计划哦！”

金发男人按一下额角，心说这帮家伙真是……玩心太重了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“没有气了。”金发男人揉了揉软趴趴的气球。第二天一早，它就因为漏气变得只有手掌大小，也飘不起来了，懒洋洋地躺在掌心里。

“我就说你挺喜欢。”Zoro守夜结束就爬下瞭望台回到餐厅，他依然是一副无所谓的语气，打着呵欠看那个人，“要不要再吹起来？”

那也许并不是什么喜欢，只是看到的时候会觉得有一点开心而已。金发男人不否认自己在看到很多东西的时候都会觉得有一点开心。是和看到Nami桑，Robin酱还有美丽的Lady们截然不同的那种开心，虽不强烈，却足够愉快。

“少折腾了，它已经寿终正寝了。笨蛋。”Sanji将气球向桌上一抛，径自去准备早餐。脑袋里鬼使神差想起玩偶熊离开的背影，自己也是像这样，嘟哝着叫了一声「笨蛋」。

最後瞥一眼绿发男人的霎那，恍然因为那人嘴角洋洋洒脱的笑意而动作一滞。记那家伙横眉立目的样子最为清晰，即使笑着也能很快恼火起来，简直和自己如出一辙。不可否认的是……这一刹那，也许就是短短一眨眼的时间，他不想挪开视线。

Sanji强迫自己转身，将注意力放在面包和早茶上。

他辨识不出这是种什么感觉，出于本能也不想去辨认。总觉得，一旦看透这样的自己，就会发生什么无可挽回的事情。其实也不是毫无头绪，毕竟还有谁能比自己更了解自己呢。只是不想下一个定义，明确坦诚地面对某些事情。

那不是自己一个人的事情，所以暂时还是不要搞清楚吧。

不消片刻，尽职尽责的厨师先生变魔术般准备出满桌丰盛的食物，恭迎两位女神来用餐。一顿热闹的早餐过後，桑尼号上恢复了日常的航海生活。每个人都步入正轨，做自己该做的和想做的事情。

绿发男人在锻炼的空暇偶尔会看看那个被Nami耍得团团转还到处飘桃心的身影。早就知道了……那家伙有截然不同的两面。一面是在Nami她们面前，花痴到智商为负的级别，开心是真的，白痴指数也是真的。而另一面，则是在其他人面前。只有和女人无关时候的表情，才是那家伙真正的表情，才能让自己觉得那家伙是真正感到开心。

回答不出为什么看到他的眼神就会察觉到他是高兴还是怎样。总之看到自然就知道了，不如姑且算直觉吧？

话说回来，自己递给他气球的那刻，厨子的表情虽然呆愣，却能看出来那家伙其实很开心。

偶尔这样……露出开心的表情也不错吧？或者，别的东西会不会也有这样的效果？

要怎样才能试试呢？

绿发的剑士捏着下巴陷入沉思。

下一座岛屿什么时候能到？

能不能在下一座岛屿上找到答案？

至于自己为什么要「找这个答案」，Roronoa Zoro一时半会儿还想不起来自问。不过，就像种子终会有破土的那天，剑士也总会有幡然醒悟的那刻吧。

“喂Nami，下座岛屿什么时候到？”

“诶？大概快了吧？现在天气已经趋于平稳，正是接近岛屿的征兆。有什么事情吗？”

“不……没有。”

“喂混账绿藻头，没事不许向Nami桑搭讪！”

看到金发男人一脸挑衅的神情，Zoro就觉得额角的青筋开始根根向外跳。“阿？！你是又犯病了吗，白痴国的王子殿下！” 

开心还是什么的先扔到脑後吧，现在最需要的果然还是打一架！下一秒，桑尼号的甲板上出现了久违的战斗戏码。以Luffy为首的不闹到鸡飞狗跳不罢休加三天不打上房揭瓦团体闻风立即采取了积极围观的态度。

“这才是海贼们的生活乐趣嘛，哟嚯嚯嚯！我来拉一曲战斗风的背景音乐为大家助兴吧！”

继Robin称赞所有人都很有精神後，航海士一脸嫌弃地转开了视线。“阿阿……懒得理他们。”

如此这般，草帽海贼团又度过了热闹非凡的一天。再度过这样热闹的两天，一座澄金的无人岛正静立在湛蓝之中等着海贼们踏足。

另一场冒险即将展开，而那些犹如潜藏在深海的，秘而不宣的事情，究竟能否在下一座岛屿上拨开迷雾呢？

一切，都还是未知。

\- END -


	28. 《Ｍａｐｌｅ》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※好喜欢糖槭枫和枫糖

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

天并不晴，林间满是潮湿温和的气息。风翻起色泽金红的叶片，远方的景色逐渐模糊在层叠的轻雾中。

身着丹朱色盛装的少女走向面前火焰般美丽的巨木。她弯下腰深深鞠躬，双手捧着五色的彩丝放上那长长的木桌，唇齿开阖之际低声唱起祭祀的圣歌。少女的声音徜徉在山林中温婉安详，令人想起淙淙的流水。和着她的歌声，从人群中又走出二十个年轻人。他们随着少女一起轻唱。捧着彩丝绕行这巨木一整圈後，他们这才将自己手中的彩丝献在桌上。之後，年轻的人们退开，在稍远一些的地方跳起一种温和的集体舞。

站在枫林最外围参观的一群人正是草帽海贼团。他们来得实在太巧，刚好是岛上一年一度举行祭祀的日子。

“难得一见呢，祭祀的场面。”历史学家眨一下宝石蓝的眸，显然对这场庆典很感兴趣。

“好有趣！”戴草帽的少年也目不转睛地盯着他们的一举一动，接着扭头问身边的人，“Sanji，一会儿是不是有好吃的？”

金发的厨师先生叼着烟，正沉浸在领唱少女美丽的容貌中，浑身都散发着粉红的气场，随口回答他。“当然，是这里的特产，枫糖饼。”

“……没有肉吗？”

“大概……没有吧。”虽然厨子脑袋里有很多使用枫糖浆的料理方案，但现在是当地人的祭祀，该不会提供什么太过标新立异的食物……

没有想吃的东西，Luffy略带遗憾地伸着舌头，几乎完全丧失了兴趣。糖饼对于船长的吸引力及不上肉的万分之一。不过和Luffy截然相反，他们酷爱甜食的小船医风一般扑到Sanji腿边。

小鹿揪着金发男人的裤腿，两只眼睛都要放出光来。“诶诶！是用枫糖浆做成的饼吗？！很甜吗？！”

“当然，”Sanji轻笑着按它的帽子，“会拿来给你吃的。”

“真的吗？太好了！”

圣歌的尾音渐渐湮灭在叶片翻起的声响中。跳舞的人们停下来，屏息等待着。领头的少女慢慢走到人群中央，闭上眼睛开始唱起另一轮美妙空灵的歌。离他们更远一些的地方站着岛上的其他居民。这时他们和着歌声，从跳舞的人中间鱼贯而过，将自己手中的彩丝摆在木桌上。

“她在唱什么？”Chopper仔细地听着，但少女唱出来的尽是些听不懂的音节。

“是赞颂神明的诗行。”作为海贼团里唯一能听懂这种语言的人，Robin如此回答。

当Chopper被这一次的歌声吸引住时，金发男人无意间瞟了一眼站得最远的那个人。那人从头到脚都是一副对眼前事物毫不上心的样子，漫不经心地打着呵欠，左耳那三枚金色的水滴随着他的动作轻轻晃动。Sanji撇了撇嘴，开始在心里构想怎样才能给他嘴里塞满枫糖饼。那家伙不喜欢甜食，那时表情一定可圈可点吧？

像是感受到来自另一端的注视，Zoro侧过视线，刚好捕获金发男人扭开头的动作。他盯着那人的侧脸，咬着烟的嘴角正扬着一道难以察觉的弧度。

……在笑。

想什么呢，那个白痴？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

结束了长达月余的航海，草帽海贼团是在上午才抵达岛屿的——这座名为Maple，以种植枫树为主的小岛。

整座岛屿都是耀眼的红，看上去如同火焰在燃烧。秋岛怡人的气候十分适合这些植物生长，并且岛上特产的几种枫树都能产出质量极高的枫糖，也是岛上居民最主要的收入来源。为了感谢上苍并祈祷来年的好运，每到秋季的第三个星期三，当地居民都会身着丹朱色的节日装，在岛屿正中的枫林中进行祭祀。

此刻众人面对的，是枫林中最为古老的巨木，一株被当地人称作“纸桑”的糖槭枫。它的主干粗壮得十来个人也无法抱拢，繁盛的枝叶更是竭力向四周散开，远远望去有如一把火红的巨伞，庇佑着整座岛屿。和其他枫树的最大差别是，纸桑的枝干上系着无数彩色的丝线，或者就围着树身，或者从头顶的枝杈上垂下来，看上去别具风情。

“这些彩丝是我们的愿望。不光是风调雨顺，甚至也可以向纸桑许下其他的愿望。如果当年许下的愿望实现了，来年要带着家里最好的枫糖浆来树下还愿。”一位当地老人在祭祀前主动向他们解释。

虽然是海贼，但这些孩子都不像什么坏人，更何况又赶上了一年一度的盛事，所以岛上居民对待他们十分热情。

Usopp表情严肃地举起一根手指。“似乎不还愿的话就会发生可怕的事情。”

“没准好端端的就会死于非命吧。”

狙击手一脸惶恐地看过去。“Robin，别说那种可怕的事情！”

“当然有这个可能阿，”老人接下历史学家的话头，语气似乎深有体会，“甚至是已经实现的愿望，也可能会被推翻。”

“看样子，愿望是不能随便许的。”Nami轻轻耸肩，“毕竟，走了就没法还愿了嘛。”

“本大爷决定换一个Super的发型，和这棵树好好配合一下！”两秒钟後，Franky的头发就变成了鲜艳的红色，引得小船医和船长齐声欢呼。

老人离开他们，回到自己族人之中，为接下来的祭祀做准备。大量彩色的丝线被源源不断地运来，在当地人手中配好不同的色，再扎上几个漂亮的结扣，就成了一条五彩的线束。今天这些新制成的彩丝将承载着更多的愿望，挂上纸桑的枝条。

绿头发的剑士叉着双臂，对自己没有酒喝感到十分遗憾。虽然很想找家酒馆大喝一顿，但今天所有的人都来参加祭祀，整条村子都空无一人。他的视线漫无目的地扫过那些忙碌的人，在那些涌动的人头中准确地发现了一抹金色。

那个金发的家伙似乎已经和周围的居民打成一片，有说有笑不知道究竟在谈论些什么。

答案几秒钟後就见分晓了。

凑在厨子身边的一个人揭开桌上木盒的盖子，取出一枚被绿叶包起来的圆形的东西递给他。果然是在说食物吧，想也知道，Zoro心说。

厨子看见新奇食材的时候，高兴的程度大概不亚于看见美女。不得不说作为厨师，那家伙不管是从责任心还是手艺上讲都十分出色。眼下这岛屿因枫糖浆而出名，估计他会对那种东西很感兴趣。

金发男人捧着那东西研究了几分钟，又交还给那个人。他从那人手里买下一个封着枫糖浆的大瓦罐，兴高采烈地抱着罐子走回来。看样子，这几天草帽海贼团的餐桌上，一定会出现类似的食物。

Zoro挑着眉毛，挪开了视线。

虽然自己并不讨厌那家伙弄的食物，但糖什么的，果然还是没什么期待。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在逐渐清亮柔和的圣歌中，木桌上的丝线越积越多。终于，最後一个人也将自己手中的丝线恭敬奉上。似乎进行到了下一个环节，唱歌的人们面向巨大的枫木跳起另一种更明快的舞蹈。人们从枫林深处推出几架高高的木梯，几个身带枫叶的年轻人攀上木梯，将旧的褪色的丝线取下，挂上新的彩丝。而树下，开始聚起更多的人。他们将准备好的枫糖饼从木盒中取出来分给大家吃。

先前和草帽海贼团交谈过的那位老人提着木盒来到他们身边，将糖饼分给他们。

尽管觉得没有肉根本吃不饱，但来者不拒的船长是不会错过任何食物的。每个人都分到了一枚枫糖饼。不愧是当地特产，众人但凡尝过的，都对糖饼的清甜赞不绝口。Chopper虽然想多吃一块，但又不好意思索要。

“喜欢的话，给你吃吧。”Zoro将自己手中一口未动的糖饼递给它。

“真的可以吗？！”

“吃吧。”绿发男人抓一下头发，转身就走。下一秒，厨子的声音在他背後响起。

“喂绿藻头，你上哪？”

“回船上。”

金发男人怀里抱着大罐的枫糖浆，笑得很有些恶劣。“我该好心地告诉你……走错方向了吗？”

“我是打算先去散个步！”

“哦是吗？那随你。反正老子要把糖浆拿回船上。”Sanji抬一下眉梢，也不拆穿那个死鸭子嘴硬的家伙，径自穿过糖槭枫林向海岸线走去。他们的桑尼号就停泊在枫林外的沙滩附近。那家伙一个人能找到船简直就是流星雨撞上桑尼号的概率。

果然，身後脚步声响起，金发男人不着痕迹地扯起嘴角。

最後不还是跟来了吗，嗯？

手腕一甩，Sanji将自己留着没吃的那块枫糖饼扔给Zoro。“喂，给老子留一半。”

绿发男人随手抓过来，看了一眼又扔回去。“我可不喜欢这种甜的玩意儿。”

“不识好歹的白痴。”

Zoro感到自己额角的青筋跳了一下。“阿？”

金发男人略感惋惜地盯着自己手中的小圆饼。“它们阿，都是怀着「愿望」做成的。被吃掉才有存在的意义阿。”

所有的食物也都是如此。没人比厨师先生更能了解，自己在料理那些食材的时候，是怀着一些怎样的心情。

期待。希望。努力。爱。

“被你吃掉不也是一样？反正结果都是被吃掉。”

“果然是白痴。”

草帽海贼团当天的下午茶，就是由枫糖浆制成的点心和饮品。不得不说金发男人的手艺令人称赞，明明是同样一罐糖浆，在他手中却变成了一种清甜一种浓郁，两种不甚相同的味道。将点心盘子扔给剑士的时候，Sanji不无挑衅地看着他。

虽然从来没有说过，Zoro一直觉得厨子做的食物都很美味。就算那家伙跟自己再不对盘，舌头总是骗不了人的。而且，那家伙做的料理一向因人而异，从不张扬又刚好能满足所有人的要求。就算是他做的甜点，给自己的也一定是调整过的口味。

色泽几乎能用晶莹来形容的点心放进嘴里的第一秒仿佛要融化。那细致绵软的口感，用舌尖一抿就会被碾碎。枫香从舌底一点点晕开，淡泊的香味开始在口腔中扩散。食物顺着喉咙滑进胃里的那一刻，唇齿间的回味好像隐约现出了酒的香气。就好像酒心巧克力能够把酒香和巧克力的甜味融合在一起般，枫糖浆和酒也被那个人揉到了一起，产生的效应简直是一场味蕾的盛宴。

Roronoa Zoro从未想到，这种叫做「枫糖饼」的食物会是这样的一种口感。

不过他也知道，这味道仅限于被那个人端出来给自己的而已。

只此一家，别无二次。

对面那个金发的人还没有离开，他看着那个始终不肯吃的家伙老老实实地吃完了自己拿来的枫糖饼。Sanji记起自己之前想看的东西……首先呢，算是如愿以偿地让那家伙嘴里塞满了枫糖饼，那么其次就是……那家伙的表情？

金发男人最後瞟了一眼Zoro，心满意足地抽了一口香烟，扭成一阵粉色的旋风去找两位女神搭话了。

什么不喜欢吃甜的，明明一脸意犹未尽的样子。

还是挺不错吧，嗯？

\- END -


	29. 《Ｏｐｕｓ》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风超短篇

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“……39762，39763，39764……”

绿发男人低声数着挥动杠铃的次数。瞭望台下方不时飘出小提琴悠扬的曲声，钻进他的耳朵。能听出Brook是一边创作一边演奏的，曲子断断续续，偶尔还会重复几段。草帽海贼团的音乐家才能不可小觑。Brook能作出最棒的曲，他的音乐在战斗中也能成为退敌的利器。不知道此刻是在为下一次战斗做准备呢，还是单纯地只是来了灵感想要创作？

今晚负责守夜的是Roronoa Zoro，不过看样子Brook作曲入了迷，拖到现在这个时间还没有去休息——早已过午夜了吧？

绿发的剑士没有因此分神，一心一意按照自己的节奏锻炼着。

“……39998，39999，40000。”

直数到四万，Zoro才停下，完成了这一次的任务。从窗子望下去，厨房还亮着灯，柔和的光线在黑夜中暖融融地散成一片。他爬下瞭望台，走向厨房。小提琴的声音偶尔传出来，显然Brook还在奋战不已。

绿发男人想到桌上的夜宵，略略加快了脚步。除非船上的食材到了入不敷出的地步，否则厨子一定会给守夜的人准备点食物。尽管不知道这次有什么吃的，但酒是一定有的。只要平日有点节制，那家伙是不会介意自己在守夜的时候喝掉一瓶的。那家伙偶尔也会和自己喝一杯，不过次数少得可怜。所以船上的酒，绝大部分都是进了自己的肚子。

推开舱门的那刻Zoro愣了一下。不光是预想中的Brook，厨子也还没有去睡。灯光下，两个人对坐在桌边，都拿着鹅毛笔奋笔疾书。金发男人十分难得地戴了副黑框眼镜，不知道是真的需要还是为了耍帅……却说这大半夜的，你是要耍给谁看阿。

绿发男人从桌上的盘子里拖走一块三明治塞进嘴里，另一只手十分自觉地抓起旁边的酒瓶。他咬开盖子心满意足地灌了两口，漫不经心地扫了几眼两人正在写的内容。当然，Brook那边画满了各种音符，他心说这根本不是人类能看懂的内容，于是转而去看厨子的笔记。

“这么用功，是在写什么？”

“是颗好藻类就快点吃完回去守夜。”金发男人连头也没抬，随口敷衍他。

“哟嚯嚯嚯！Sanji先生是在写菜谱阿菜谱。船上每个人的口味都不一样，所以料理方法也有很多差别。料理真是门深奥的学问呢。”回答问题的是Brook。他慢条斯理地解释了两句，放下手中的笔，又开始在小提琴上试音。

“嘛还好吧。”金发男人摆了摆手，“你也辛苦了，现在正在写的曲子……如果我没有猜错，是写给大家的吧？”

“写给大家的？”Zoro抬了抬眉梢，将剩下的三明治扔进嘴里，晃了晃手中的酒瓶。瓶中的液体在小提琴的声音中发出咕咚一声轻响。

“不愧是Sanji先生，”Brook认真地点头，“我要为每一个人都做一首歌，作为我加入草帽海贼团的一份小礼物。”

金发男人立刻兴奋起来。能有属于自己的歌，真是以前从来没有想过的事情，简直像是做梦。他的注意力一下子从手中的本子上挪开。“每人一首？！也会因为大家的性格不同而走不用的曲风吧？Nami桑必须得是可爱迷人又带点骄傲的轻快曲调。Robin酱的话，就该是优雅大方的古典风格吧。”Sanji说话间就陷入想入非非的状态中，粉色的桃心开始在他周身飘飘摆摆。

“哦，不同的曲风吗？”Zoro无视了厨子的花痴行径，他捏起下巴，斜斜扬起唇角，“那我的曲子一定是超霸气超强大的那种。世界第一，怎么也不能差太远吧？”

绿发男人这句话当即招来厨师先生的不屑。他痞笑着啧了一声。“一株只会光合作用的绿球藻而已，圆溜溜的踢一脚就滚走了，怎么可能霸气。还是老子比较合适阿。崇尚骑士道精神，所有Lady们帅气无比的Mr.Prince。”

“白痴国的王子殿下，音乐又能高明到哪儿去，一定是些乌七八糟像软脚虾一样站不住脚的调调吧？”

“切，路痴的歌就永远迷失在那种无限循环的曲式中吧！这辈子也别想再转出来了！”

“那也总好过你那种软趴趴面条一样听了就浑身乏力的曲子！”

“妈的，听你的歌一定是头昏脑胀丧失战意堪称乐界神器！一株藻类能有这样强悍的战力老子甚感欣慰阿！”

“大半夜的你又皮痒了吗？想活动活动筋骨的话不妨出去打一架！”

“哦哦，你是想以身作则让老子见识一下你那光合作用的暖洋洋战斗曲风吗？”

“那个……不好意思打搅你们二位了……”Brook如果能有表情的话，一定是一脸微妙——虽然他没有表情——音乐家试探性地在两人的拌嘴中艰难插话，“我想说的是……我是不会写出那种不靠谱的曲子的哟嚯嚯嚯！不过，看到二位的表现就让我又有了新的灵感……”

“什么灵感？”

喂喂，这种时候倒是挺异口同声的。

“就是Sanji先生提到的循环曲式，也就是轮唱①……我想写一曲给Zoro先生和Sanji先生两个人，就采用轮唱的曲式。”察觉到Zoro和Sanji的脸色有些不妙，音乐家立刻加快了语速，“虽然是从二位身上得到的灵感，不过用复调的手段来创作的话似乎有更深刻的含义呢……”这一次话还没说完，Brook就当机立断地跳起身来宣布结束，“哟嚯嚯嚯今天就先到这里吧，明天继续。我要去睡觉了，你们愿意打一场也好还是怎样也好都请自便吧哟嚯嚯嚯！”

留下两个略感茫然的人在战场，Brook匆匆溜到寝室才松了口气。

要是再说下去，战火就果断要波及自己了。该告诉他们吗？自己由他们吵吵闹闹得到的灵感，是一种由双声部变调最终汇集到同一和旋的曲风。还好那两个都不是一听就能懂的人。这样的曲子，每一小节其实都非常简单，整曲却蕴含着无穷的变化。架构完美的话会让人感到双声部相互追逐不断缠绕，曲中生死相随，至末缠绵抵死。

……怎么说呢，就算这样想，也还是非常适合那两个人的。

一定会砍翻或者踹翻了自己的吧，如果知道真相的话？

不过自己不说就没人会知道呢，哟嚯嚯嚯！

\- END -

注①：如果对「轮唱曲式」感到抽象的话，有这么一曲大家应该会比较熟悉——《Canon - 卡农》。


	30. 《In the MIRROR》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖原作风
> 
> ※索香吧八周年吧庆贺文
> 
> 这是一个年轻的Zoro遇见年长的Sanji的故事。有些事情就是这样，对着朝暮相对的人没办法说出口的东西，换一个时段就可以稍微坦诚一点儿地说出来。如年轻的Zoro对着年长的Sanji，或者是後者对着前者。
> 
> 此外，还有一重「轮回」的含义。有些事情，总有一天，当它真正发生的时候才会明白的：一切都早有预示，是已注定之物。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

「这不是一面普通的镜子。当夜里三点整的时候，这面镜子里就会显现出你最想要的东西。如果你刚好丢了什么非常重要的东西，有这面镜子就再好没有啦！骗你的话双倍赔偿喔！」市集上的老人如此这般地拍着胸脯保证。

当然，Usopp把这面镜子买回来之後被Nami桑狠狠批了一顿。理由是浪费钱财，这么显而易见的骗局，身为一个说谎不打草稿的人居然能看不出来，真是愧对他的名字。不过，航海士很快就将整件事忘到了脑後，因为Usopp花的不是她的钱。

当天下午，Nami确认指针记录已经存满後，一切出航的准备都已完成，Luffy立即宣布开船。他已迫不及待进行下一场冒险了。

不管怎样总要试试才行吧。这天晚上，长鼻子狙击手刻意熬到了三点，就是要验证真假。

“唉……要真的只是面普通的镜子，还能回去把那个骗子揪出来吗……”他闷闷不乐地坐在镜子前，盯着时针走到三点，将Sanji留给自己的小饼干吃了个一干二净。结果相信大家都可以想象得到……

当然是，什么都没有发生。

“嘛，至少它还是面镜子阿。就当镜子用好了。别这么灰心丧气的。”第二天一早，金发男人一边准备早餐一边漫不经心地安慰他。不知道是熬夜还是大受打击的缘故，长鼻子狙击手看上去格外没精神。

舱门被推开，橘发少女走进餐厅。“早上好，Sanji君。”

“Nami桑！早上好！我正在准备爱的早餐！请稍候！”连吐出的烟圈也是桃心的形状，金发男人兴高采烈地扭成一阵风迎上航海士女神。

“吸取教训吧Usopp。”不用察言观色都猜得到结局，Nami从半跪在地的厨师手里接过一杯蜂蜜柠檬水。

吃早餐的时候，众人七嘴八舌地说起了这面镜子的事情，最後统一认定是Usopp上当了，而後这面普通的镜子就留在了餐厅。

可有些事情总是要超乎意料的，并非像表面这般简单。

至少这一次不是。

草帽海贼团的用餐时间总会一如既往进入抢食模式，船长夺走了狙击手盘子里的肉，在Luffy探长橡胶手臂躲开追击的那刻，镜子被碰到了地上，啪地一声摔得粉碎。不用说，镜子的主人立刻痛心疾首，跟着是草帽少年毫无诚意的道歉。

嚷着千万不能让Nami桑和Robin酱被划伤的金发男人干脆利落地将碎片扫到一边。本打算吃完饭就将它们扔下海，结果这顿饭还没结束就赶上了一场暴风雨。所有人都冲出船舱与风浪搏斗，等到终于驶出那片风暴肆虐的海域，谁都没有多余的心力做其他事情了。

这时候谁也没有意识到，有些事情已经开始。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

金发的厨师从瞭望台下来，又站在甲板上抽完一支烟才优哉游哉地走回餐厅。今晚是他守夜，星光灿烂浪静风平，看样子一切正常。

他回到厨房给自己倒了杯水，随手抽出在上座岛屿买来的一本菜谱看起来。里面有些当地的料理手段非常新颖，值得一试但还需要改进。

不知道过了多久，Sanji突然回过神来瞥了一眼时间。刚好是三点。他站起身来打算去外面活动一下。就在金发男人刚要离开餐厅的那刻，一声清脆的声响十分突兀地传进他的耳朵。这个声音并不太大，在静谧的夜里却异常刺耳。

是某种玻璃制品碎裂的声音。

Sanji在第一时间就判断出声音并非来自其他的房间而是在餐厅中。他心说是哪个杯子没摆好所以摔下来了么？那还真是自己的失职阿。但是，他在回过头的刹那就意识到哪里出了问题。才不是什么自己擅自认定的杯子，而是另一样见鬼的东西。

桌上摆着一面镜子。

已经变成碎片的镜子此刻完好无损地支在桌面上。

金发男人条件反射般地扭头看向之前堆着碎片的角落。它们原本应该在地上的，现在自然也不见了。也就是说……碎掉的镜子重新变成了完整的，是这样吗？Sanji的第一反应是，如果Nami桑知道这是面碎了也能自己重新拼回去的镜子，绝对要想办法拿它去大赚一笔吧……

这样想着，他回到桌前坐下，仔细打量那面镜子。

“对了，Usopp不是说它能显示出自己最想要的东西吗？……如果是真的……是什么？”镜中的金发男人露出一个略显困惑的神情，托着腮回望自己。他等了半晌也没见有更多的奇怪事情发生，打定主意起身离开，可偏偏就在起身的那刻，瞥见镜中有什么一闪而过。金发男人低下头，视线回到镜面。

一刹那，他听见血液倒流的声音。

镜中的背景是一片蓝色的海。一个熟悉的身影站在自己背後，绿色的短发，三枚水滴形状的耳坠晃过一线金色的光。那家伙伸出双臂来，下一秒就要将自己拢进怀里。这画面如此真实却又是在镜中，Sanji一惊之下立即回头，身後一片空空如也。

想也知道，那个绿藻头一定躲在寝室里睡得正香，怎么可能在这里……一定是自己太累，突然之间眼花了吧？

再说了，就算退一万步……自己看见的怎么会……真的是他？

Sanji再看回来，镜子已经恢复了正常。除了自己，根本没有第二个人也没有那片蓝色。金发男人盯着镜子，渐渐露出凝重而难以置信的表情。

……最想要的东西。

如果刚才不是自己的错觉。

难道……它真的知道？

不管怎样，刚刚看见那家伙的身影就很不正常，包括出现在自己头脑里。这让金发男人心神不宁。鬼使神差地，Sanji溜回了男生寝室。一瞥之下他只觉得喉咙发干。那个平时睡得简直可以一脚踩死的笨蛋剑士，竟然真的不在吊床上！等等阿，该不会昏了头去睡别人的床吧……Sanji在寝室里来回溜了两圈才真的确定他不在，又悄悄摸了出去。

不管怎样，刚才绝对不可能是本人。

那么本人到底去哪儿了呢？

餐厅，医疗室，走廊，水族馆酒吧，浴室，瞭望台，图书馆，Usopp的工厂，Franky的武器开发室，甲板，甚至是最下层的船坞，只除了Lady们的房间，金发男人都跑了一圈。结果在哪里都没能找到Roronoa Zoro。

“怎么回事？难道是刚巧和我岔开了吗？”他挠挠头，“算了，不如等到明天早上再说吧……肚子饿了的话，肯定要跑出来吃早餐吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

天亮前，Sanji将镜子收进了柜子。就算这东西碎了能自动修复，也不能整天摆在桌上任他们摔。真要用的时候再拿出来就行了。

“……喂，那个笨蛋剑士去哪儿了？”金发男人拧着眉清点了一遍人头，果然还是没见到那家伙。

“嗯，没见到……”Luffy盯着他手里的火腿三明治张嘴就咬过来。Sanji一把将三明治按进他嘴里，感觉自己仿佛是在投喂某种不得了的生物。

不光是船长，其他人纷纷表示一早就没有见过他。

“那个路痴，不是在自家船上也要迷路吧……”厨师先生啧了一声，转身将两盘异常精致的早餐恭恭敬敬地端给Nami和Robin。

不知道为什么，今天的航海士似乎一直都心神不宁，吃上几口就要停下来，不知道在考虑着什么。

“怎么了，Nami桑？”不论何时，Sanji一定是第一个发现她不对劲的人。

“总觉得今天……有点奇怪。”橘发少女又胡乱吃了两口就起身去了甲板。迎着骤起的海风，她终于明白自己切身体会的“奇怪”是来自于什么地方了。Nami抬起头，视线中落入从海平线迅速翻滚压境的沉铅色的浓云。

熟悉。非常熟悉。

她十分不解地捏起下颌。“为什么……温度，风向，风力，气压，甚至是云层，都和昨天早上一样呢？”她顿一下，扬声喊去，“喂大家快出来做准备，海上风暴要来了！”

对付这种风暴虽然不能说是小意思但也是早有经验。即使少了一个Zoro，其他人也能在优秀航海士的带领下，把各项工作都做好。只不过等到桑尼号平安闯出这片风暴海域，所有人又是瘫在甲板上劳累得爬不起来的程度了。

“那个混账，到底躲去什么地方偷懒了，等我找到一定把他那颗塞满植物的脑袋踢进海底。”金发男人疲惫地向自己嘴里塞上一根香烟，连点都懒得点了就这么咬着。

话虽如此，一种更大的不安在不住盘桓。从昨晚开始，谁都没有见过他。自己也是，去哪里都找不到，显然那家伙也没有主动蹦出来的意思。难道……那个绿藻头消失了？这和自己在镜子里看到他的事情，究竟有没有关联？和自己那时的想法……又有没有关联？

最想要的……

是两件东西。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

整整一天Zoro都没有出现的事终于被摆到了台面上。草帽海贼团历经整整三小时寻找无果，在餐厅举行全船会议。

“也就是说，现在的情况可以认为是Zoro失踪了。”Nami叉着双臂环视桌边的人，“那么，谁是昨天最後一个见到他的人？时间和地点？”

音乐家举起手来。“那个，我想应该是我吧。听到他回寝室的声音，我迷迷糊糊地问了他一句是不是刚刚锻炼完，他答应了一声，我就接着睡过去了。我可是亲眼看见他回来躺上吊床的，虽然我没有眼睛，哟嚯嚯嚯。”

Robin笑吟吟地接下他的话。“也就是说，直到他回寝室睡觉的这段时间都还在，对吧？如果要发生什么，就只可能是在那之後。”

“这件事情的起因……我想大概和我有关。”金发男人不太确定地开口。

“Sanji！”Luffy拍案而起，“……难道你把他踢下海了？！你赢了Zoro吗！”

“喂……”狙击手一巴掌拍在草帽少年的肩上，“不是这个问题吧！”

Nami将双手支在桌上，十分严肃地问他。“究竟是怎么一回事，能不能解释清楚点，Sanji君？”

“虽然不是很明白究竟发生过什么……不过我现在有几个问题要问一下Usopp。你们最好先看一下这样东西。”金发男人站起身来，当着所有人的面从柜子中取出了那面镜子。

“什么！”

“我昨晚守夜，在三点的时候它突然就恢复了。所以我想知道的是……Usopp，第一天，你在夜里三点对着它的时候，想的是什么？我所做的猜测要结合一下你的情况，大概就能得到验证。只有确定，我才能说绿藻头的失踪一定和我有关。”

“我……好像也没想什么阿……毕竟只当它是面普通镜子不是么……”狙击手愣了一下，突然叫起来，“不对！我那时的确说过一句，要真是被骗了，想回去把那个骗子给揪出来……什么的。”

“是真的……这面镜子是真的。”航海士一边思考一边接下他的话，“你说想揪出骗子，大概是镜子本身办不到的事情，所以它只能让桑尼号‘回去’。我们是回到了昨天……虽然时间究竟是不是一直在重复难以确定，但毫无疑问今天早上的风暴和昨天一模一样……我们根本就是重新过了一遍！这就是证据！”

“那……如果这个念头一直不消失，岂不是永远也到不了明天？！”Usopp立刻就意识到了问题的严重性。

“这个好办。我想，”Robin指出，“只要在三点的时候重新向它灌输「想要继续航行」的想法就可以了。”

Nami突然想到一件事，十分亢奋地盯着镜子，双眼都亮起贝利的光彩。“如果告诉它我想赚钱的话……是不是也会成真呢？！”  
船长托着腮，漫不在乎地咬着一个杯子。“虽然是很不可思议啦，但这种东西怎么可能是真实的呢？我才不信。”

“不错，这种听上去就像是作弊的玩意儿，一定是某种错觉，要么就是有什么阴谋……诶？没准我已经中招了阿阿阿阿救命阿我还不想死！”

“冷静点阿Usopp，可能什么事都不会发生的。那么现在算是确定了镜子的事情，那么，接下来就轮到昨晚了……虽然我说不上来到底发生了什么，但我在镜子重新出现的时候看见了那个绿藻头，在镜子里面。我怀疑正是因为这个原因，才闹得他从船上消失了。这件事终究是我挑起来的，我会负责让它结束。”金发男人站起身来，“这样。今晚我再试一次，万一我也不小心消失了，就请Robin酱第二天晚上再想办法带我们回来吧。”

“当然没问题。”考古学家欣然应允。

在座的人里，似乎就只有Robin了解想要灌输的想法应该怎么处理，因此金发男人放心将这件事交给她。

“今晚是SU——PER的本大爷负责守夜，怎么，Sanji要我帮你看着点吗？”

“不，万一你也从镜子里看见了什么奇怪的景象，情况就更复杂了。现在直接受它影响的就只有Usopp和我，最好不牵扯更多的人……我一个人足够了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

事情就这样定下了。当夜，厨师先生带着那面镜子独自留在瞭望台。守夜的Franky被他打发到船舱里，总之他不打算让自己被任何人看到。

“抱歉了Robin酱……”Sanji轻轻翘一下唇角，“有件事情，我必须去亲自确认才行。可能这样做的话……真的会跟那家伙一起失踪。接下来只好麻烦Robin酱了。”

时间自午夜过後，已经过去了两个小时，很快第三个小时也将宣告终结。分针从五十九向前跳动了一格，约定的时刻到了。金发的厨师先生深吸一口气，认真而不可抗拒地轻声开口。

“那个绿藻头现在到底在哪儿……带我去找他。”

四周一片静谧。他屏住呼吸等待着。眼前的镜子映出熟悉的面容，Sanji在镜子里的表情中找到一丝疑惑与不确定。虽然听上去是个十分荒谬的故事，但不管是Usopp说的话还是Zoro的消失，似乎都能证明这一切是真的。

那么自己刚刚说出的那句话呢？能实现吗？不能吗？

是哪一边？

“喂，回应呢？”

话音刚落，瞭望台中忽然平地风起，猝不及防下，Sanji只好伸手遮住眼睛。等到这阵诡异的风终于停下，他挪开手臂抬起头望去……自己竟站在一个完全陌生的房间。

说完全「陌生」……总觉得哪里不太对。整个房间布置得十分简洁，可不知为什么给他一种很熟悉的感觉，或者说看上去非常顺眼。不过寻遍自己的记忆也对这里毫无印象，肯定是没来过的陌生房间。Sanji注意到那木制的书桌上也摆着一面看起来差不多的镜子。不管怎样，自己果然是离开了桑尼号。

显然房间里并没有想象中的绿藻头。该不会是在这边也迷路跑去了什么奇怪的地方吧……就不能老实点待着吗，那个混账？！这样想着，他啧了一声向外走去。

“喂，有人吗？”

没有任何回应，屋子的主人也不知道去了哪里。金发男人推开门走出去，眼前一亮，迎接他的是一片无尽广阔的草原。而就在打开门的刹那，他看到了站在远方草原上的那个人。

是Zoro。

绿发男人背对着他站在齐腰的草丛中，再远的地方是一脉晶莹透彻的蓝，似乎他正凝望着那片蓝色。带着海水气息的长风划过草原，仿佛在细长的草叶上铺开一重又一重翻滚的波浪。在这铺天盖地风起云涌的浪中，Roronoa Zoro站得不动如山。

虽然隔开那么远的距离，Sanji却依然在一秒钟之内找到了他。就算他和那堆植物根本就是同一个色调，也不成问题。此刻见到了本人，金发男人终于放下心来，目的已经达成了一半，剩下只要安然返回就可以了。他摸出一支香烟点起来，慢条斯理地吸了一口才抬腿向那人走去。草叶没过他的脚踝，膝盖，然後到腰身，Sanji很快就跨过草原的边界来到腹地。就着四周唦唦的响声，他一步一步走向那个人。

这次就算是有老子一半的不对，但你这混账在一个完全陌生的地方未免也太敢跑了吧？

自己该庆幸这家伙没有干脆沉到海底去吗？

Sanji在Zoro身後两米远的地方站定。他咬着香烟，淡然招呼。

“喂，回去了，绿藻头。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

没有像想象中那样转过头，Zoro只是抬手指向远方的蓝色。“你……要过去看看吗？”

“哈？”Sanji愣了一下。大老远的来到这地方，第一句话竟然是这个？他苦苦思索了一下，最後得出结论，“你是怕到了那边走不回来，所以才要我带你去的吗？”

“笨蛋。”绿发男人侧过脸瞥了他一眼，却奇怪地没有发火，他的声音低沉安静，在蓦起长风的尾音中悠悠荡开，“那是海。”

金发男人的心脏被猛地攫紧。令那个男人如此异常的唯一可能就是……他已经知道那是什么地方了。Sanji自己当然也知道，因为他相信那面镜子不光是显现，更是实现了……自己最想要的两样东西……

All Blue。

和他。

金发男人张了张嘴，感到喉咙艰涩得说不出话。朝思暮想的梦与天堂近在咫尺。他的脚步不自觉地向前挪去，越过剑士的那一刹那，Sanji却猛地停下。带着一点迷茫渴望，他像Zoro那样隔空凝望着视野中的那片蓝。

“是不是很狡猾？”他的声音有点哑，“这样找到，这样轻易就实现的话是不是……毫无意义？”

Zoro看着他。澄金柔软的发丝被风挑得有点凌乱，那个人根本无暇理会。他被那片蓝色吸引住，难以挣脱，移不开目光。Zoro知道那是什么，是让那个人不顾一切也要走到最後的梦想。和任何一个伙伴的梦想都一样沉重，都一样认真。

“会找到的。当然，我指的不是这里。所以说，”他伸过手去将那人凌乱的发丝理顺，这个动作令金发男人带一点错愕地看过来，“如果你只想提前感受一下，我觉得是没问题的。”

“总觉得……有点不像你？不是来的时候撞到头吧？”

“你才撞到头！混账厨子，你到底要不要去？难得老子好心陪着你！”

超乎意料，Sanji摇了摇头。

“我想，还是把这种惊喜留到最後吧。反正我相信All Blue是存在的，一定是真的。话说，不快点想办法回去的话，其他人会担心的吧？”金发男人将身子一扭，“阿阿，要是让亲爱的Nami桑和Robin酱担心真是万死难辞其咎阿。”

“切，那两个女人才不会……”

“什么叫「那两个女人」阿！对Nami桑和Robin酱，给我尊重尊重再尊重！”

“花痴厨子你去花痴到死吧！”

“路痴剑士你就去迷路到死吧！看下回老子还来找你的！”

Zoro笑得一脸挑衅。“哦哦，某人还真是口是心非阿！”

“妈的现在是非常时期，不能跟一株无脑的植物计较……阿，冷静冷静。”金发男人濒临爆发的边缘又不想真的发作，只好如此这般地劝说自己，然後转身向小屋走去。绿发男人没说什么，脚步却很自然地随着他一起走回去。

“喂绿藻头，你来到这边後，有发现什么异常吗？”

“该怎么说呢……有，但是以你的智商，没办法告诉你。”

金发男人清楚地听见自己额角青筋暴起的声音。在关上门的同时他狠狠一咬牙，差点将嘴里的香烟直接咬成两段。“妈的，明明是以你的智商，根本就无法描述出来吧……”

“麻烦死了，那你就当没有好了。”Zoro竭力忍住和他扭打在一起的冲动，他可不能拆了这屋子。他挠了挠头发，视线挪到书桌上的那面镜子，露出若有所思的神情。

“不是白痴的话就快点回答，”Sanji随着他的视线看过去，“是这面镜子有什么问题吗？”话才说出口，他猛地一怔。

万一……

万一的万一，这面镜子和Usopp那面是对应的，也能显现出某些难以启齿的场景的话，会不会不小心被这家伙看到？

……如果，如果是那样的话……

想到这里，他连声音都有些不自然起来。

“有没有看见什么……奇怪的东西？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

有没有看见奇怪的东西？

绿发男人走到书桌前，将镜子拿在手中把玩。有些事情他知道可是没办法说。他根本就不能确定一旦向那家伙坦白，结果会怎样。他只好装作漫不经心地将镜子重新摆回去，退开几步。

“……没有。”

“喂，到底是怎样？”金发男人拧起眉梢，这样迟疑的答案没问题才有鬼，“是不是一定要老子踢到你肯说才行？”

Zoro斜起嘴角，叉起手轻蔑地瞥着他。“就凭你？”

“妈的！”一道黑色的疾风在房间中猛地横扫。

然而和之前不同，这一次剑士没有几分打架的意思，他在千钧一发之际向後跳开，距离刚好躲开Sanji的踢击。

“我肚子饿了。”

Sanji啧了一声，身为一流的海上厨师，有人饿了就该先负责喂饱。他收起蓄势待发的第二击宣布休战。“只好跟主人借厨房一用了。这地方离那片海那么近，用点食材应该没问题吧。”

“阿阿，我想……这里的主人是不会介意的。”

看着厨子消失在门後，Zoro的视线再次投向那面镜子。他还记得之前镜中映出那家伙和自己怎样的动作。他又想起片刻之前自己伸手理顺的柔软发丝，那人转过脸是怎样的一脸愕然。绿发男人摇摇头，一把拉开椅子坐下。

“要不是遇见那家伙……这种事情，谁会信阿？怎么看都没可能吧？”他轻轻笑一下。

他蓦然想起那个人看着自己的眼神，那是坦然磊落到足以盛装下整个世界的眼神。自己实在太过了解那家伙，所以也知道，那样的眼神绝对不会是在骗自己。

难道……是真的？

如果是真的……反正眼下正是一个机会，不试试吗？

当Sanji端着一大盘鲔鱼料理出现在他面前的时候，Zoro觉得那家伙看上去似乎越发不对头了。但愿不是自己心里有鬼吧。他从那人手里接过盘子开始大嚼起来。

金发男人一语不发，径自走到桌前，伸手撑在桌面上细细打量那面镜子。Zoro放下勺子，盯着他的一举一动。

“喂绿藻头，这里……到底是什么地方？”虽然是问句，可并不指望那个路痴会回答，因此金发男人只是自顾自地说了下去，“为什么……厨房的布置，还有食材的摆放方式，都和我的习惯一模一样？还有，为什么第一次来到这儿就会感到莫名的熟悉……”

他突然噤了声。因为他从镜中看到，绿发的剑士已经出现在自己身後。他睁大眼睛，这样的角度这样的位置，简直就是在重现之前曾在镜中看到的画面。

“你不是问我……有没有看见奇怪的东西吗？”Zoro的声音低沉，就响在Sanji耳畔。

身体在这一刻僵住，金发男人几乎能够清晰感到身後的人是如何一寸一寸靠近。他睁大眼睛盯住面前的镜子，记忆中的画面猛烈迸发。鲜艳的绿色短发，再向後是清澈明亮的蓝海。就如同自己在镜中看见的那样，那双手臂在视线中出现，自己终于被圈进那人怀中。

大脑突然变作一片空白。

这一次……真的不仅仅是画面。从背心，双臂，胸口，整个身体都能够感受到真切的力量与温度。耳际是带着温热吐息的声音。刹那间，心脏简直要生生从胸腔中跳出去。他张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么……

或者根本就是丧失了说出任何一句话的能力。

绿发男人垂下眼睛看见白皙的脖颈，生出目眩的感觉。他难抑地想要把嘴唇靠过去。

“我看见的……就是这个。”

在句子几乎被吞下的尾音中，Sanji猛地感到自己脖颈上贴上了一个灼烫的温度。他浑身都颤抖起来，这当然是他所期望的，但这究竟是事实还是虚幻呢？

“……Zoro。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[捌]

时间倒回一些，绿发男人睁开眼睛，迎接他的不是熟悉的船舱而是一个陌生的房间。

“嗯？”他打着呵欠从床上坐起来，开始打量这个奇怪的地方。对于这里，他实在是没有一丁点印象。自己的确应该是睡在桑尼号的寝室里才对阿……脚下没有海浪起伏的感觉，显然已经来到了陆地上。难道在自己睡觉的时候，桑尼号已经抵达下一座岛了吗？

他推开门就看到了一幅异常广阔的景象。碧绿的草原覆盖了视野中的绝大部分地面，再远一些的地方是一片澄明的蓝色。就在草原中央，那些及腰深的草叶间，背对着自己站着一个很熟悉的人。

是厨子。

Zoro是不可能认错的。就算那家伙是站得稍微远了些，也决计不可能认错。从头到脚，站着的姿态，甚至是散发出的气场，都是厨子。绝对不会错。

“什么阿，果然是到岛屿了嘛。”他嘟哝着，向那个金发的人走去。

还剩下最後几步的距离，Zoro却猛地停下了脚步。直觉告诉自己，有什么地方不太对。比那白痴厨子要更高了些，该怎么说呢，感觉上似乎也更沉稳些。总而言之，虽然是本人，却又有什么地方微妙的不同。

金发的人在这时候回过头来，看到身後的Zoro也是一愣。甚至连捏在手里的香烟都忘了送进嘴里。他上上下下打量了Zoro片刻，这才开口。

“你多大了，绿藻头？”这称呼，毫无疑问眼前这家伙就是Sanji。

“21。”

“我说呢……怎么可能变这么小了。”金发男人笑起来，伸手比一下剑士的身高，“该说什么呢？真不愧是伟大航道？等你从内希普岛回来，我一定告诉他，自己看见了一个从前的白痴剑士。”

一会儿是「你」，一会儿又是「他」，到底是不是在和自己说话阿？！

Zoro眼睁睁地看着他。他开始从这个金发男人的话中推断出一件事。虽然不可思议但眼前的一切似乎都表明那是事实。

“……你是未来的厨子？”

“当然。”金发的人这才将香烟放进嘴里，动作和Zoro所知道的那个人如出一辙。顿了一下，Sanji漫不经心又自言自语一般地开口。“Zoro哟，你究竟是从什么时候起喜欢上老子的？”

绿发男人猛地向後退了一步。他瞠目结舌，不知道该说些什么。自己从未想过有朝一日会被这个问题逼问，而且还是本人。

“白痴，你还当我是那会儿的我吗？”Sanji笑吟吟地探长手臂过来，弹了一下他的脑门，“还不是你这白痴绿藻头死活都不肯说，老子可是很想知道阿。你听好了白痴，”他指一下自己的额头，“这个家伙是一定不肯先开口的。如果你真的喜欢，不妨亲自去问问。”

看Zoro还是一副说不出什么的表情，金发男人挥了挥手。“嘛，算了。你这家伙固执起来的时候，老子也拿你没辙。我要先走了，老子的餐厅就开在海边。屋子随你们用，不过最好不要告诉那家伙遇见我的事情。”

“等……等一下！”Zoro像是想起了什么，指着背後的房子，却不知道应该怎么开口，“那……那是……难道是……”

金发男人自然明白他在讲什么。“阿，你想的没错。可以称之为家吧，我和你的。”他伸手点一下远方的蓝色，“那片海是对我非常非常重要的地方。就算第一次到这里的时候，为了你们我会选择继续航行，也一定会在一切结束後再回来。我有回来的理由……”他翘起唇角露出一个洒脱引人的笑容，“你也一样阿，Zoro。”

白色的烟气消失在长风中。Sanji扬了扬手向前走去。

“我差不多可以肯定自己会追着你过来的……我今晚应该不会回来，屋子先借你们。记住，不许给老子拆了阿。”

看着那个金发的背影在草丛中渐渐远去，已经有几分看不清轮廓。Zoro咬了咬牙，用尽一切力量喊去。

“从一开始！在芭拉蒂见你的第一面！在可可亚西村！在小花园！在阿拉巴斯坦！在长链岛！在海列车上！在司法岛！在恐怖三桅船！在夏波第群岛！在看不见你的两年！在鱼人岛！在庞克哈萨德！在德雷斯罗萨！从头至尾！全部都是！”

视线中，那个金发的人转过身来怔怔看着自己。在草丛不住起伏的绿色波浪中，Sanji伸手压住飞扬的发梢，弯起嘴角轻声说了一句话。那个人说了什么自己根本没有听清，但是……Zoro觉得自己已经听懂了。

我爱你。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[玖]

“你……停，停下。”来自脖颈的湿热气息让自己感到仿佛在被那家伙深深侵犯着，从来没有人能如此放肆露骨地碰触那些裸露的皮肤。金发男人几乎可以确定脸上的温度，正呈指数级增长，连带着呼吸也开始不稳。但理智告诉自己必须要喊停，不能放任他这么继续下去。

灼烫的气息离开了那片白皙的皮肤，Zoro的手却依然没有放开。他沉默地抱紧怀里的人。

「你听好了白痴，这个家伙是一定不肯先开口的。如果你真的喜欢，不妨亲自去问问。」

想也知道，你这花痴厨子怎么可能说阿，就算亲自问也是不会说的吧。

「可以称之为家吧，我和你的。」

真的可以走到那样的未来吗？

「我有回来的理由……你也一样阿，Zoro。」

因为有你在所以我一定会回来，是这样吧？

「我差不多可以肯定自己会追着你过来的。」

真的来了阿。

「Zoro哟，你究竟是从什么时候起喜欢上老子的？」

……从什么时候开始？

「从一开始！在芭拉蒂见你的第一面！在可可亚西村！在小花园！在阿拉巴斯坦！在长链岛！在海列车上！在司法岛！在恐怖三桅船！在夏波第群岛！在看不见你的两年！在鱼人岛！在庞克哈萨德！在德雷斯罗萨！从头至尾！全部都是！」

居然被那家伙逼问到这种程度……几乎是无法控制。如果不是真的喊出来，他都不知道自己竟然会喜欢到这样的程度。

绿发男人伸手扭过Sanji的下颌，重重压上自己的唇。像梦境般不真实。自己竟真的已经够到……这个曾以为不管是身心，永远都不会触及的地方。两人嘴唇的温度有一点点差异，不过很快就将在厮磨中消失。Zoro伸出舌，滑开唇缝齿列，迎上金发男人的舌尖，纠缠在一起。不仅没有被厨子拒绝，反倒像是在迎合般。他感到左边心口有什么东西在狂喜着不断膨胀。这样的亲热口干舌燥却严重不足，想得到更多，想体会得更多。

果然是……不试试怎么能知道？

呼吸被掠夺到缺氧，绿发的剑士终于结束了这个吻。他退开一点，着看那个金发的人。从什么时候喜欢上这家伙的？虽然面对未来的厨子似乎是不假思索就能说出种种话——大概是因为不会再轻易见到吧——但面对眼前这家伙……坦白什么的，简直是没可能做到。

“……你看见的……是这样？”最先反应过来的还是Sanji。虽然脑袋很乱，但他庆幸自己还没有忘记初衷。

“哦，我骗你的。”

“妈的你找死么！”金发男人一个拧身就要踢过来。结果到头来，认真看待这种事情的自己果然是像白痴一样么！这混账藻类，真是不可原谅！

“喂，安静点啦笨蛋，有一半都是真的！”当然，拥抱的这一半是真的，剩下的就全是临场发挥了。Zoro直接在手臂上加了力道禁锢住那个不老实的家伙，并立即岔开话题。“你到底是怎么找过来的？有办法回去吗？”

“没有，”说到正经事情，Sanji停下了无谓的挣扎。“既然你这样问，也就是说，你也不知道要怎么回去……不过我想会有办法的，已经拜托了Robin酱……”他斜着眼睛瞟Zoro，“妈的，你真的是那个绿藻头吗？如果不是我脑子里虚构出来的，真的不是脑袋被门挤了？”

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙。混账厨子你就不能说点招人待见的话吗？”剑士慢条斯理地将那些略显凌乱的金色发丝理好，“如果现在不信的话，等回去就知道了。”

“如果是真的……那你刚才……”金发男人呆呆瞪着他，“你……真的喜欢老子？从什么时候起？”

“……鬼知道，白痴。”

Zoro心说，难怪未来的厨子甚至不惜要问一个从过去来的自己。

没办法说的，就是没办法说阿。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾]

Zoro和Sanji在屋子里和衣而卧，一觉醒来，惊喜地发现自己竟然回到了桑尼号，并且这地方居然是储藏室，完全就是莫名其妙嘛。金发男人立即跳起身来，冲出去向他的Robin女神道谢。显然他和绿藻头能够成功回来，是托了他们无比睿智的考古学家的福。

事实上，如同当初安排的那样。第二天一发现Sanji不见了，当晚Robin就亲自和镜子交流，这才让他们两个一起回来。

“你们想吃什么，我去做！”金发男人笑着，立刻听到由草帽少年开始领头点餐，“混蛋，吃个早餐而已，你是打算开宴会吗？！”

餐厅里，航海士女神一指外面。“高兴归高兴，你们别忘了最开始的诅咒还在呢……这顿饭过後就该暴风雨登场啦！现在Zoro和Sanji也都回来了，都给我打起精神来！”

“哦！”

现在草帽海贼团对付这几天如一日的暴风雨早是轻车熟路不在话下。很快这一天又过去了。今夜将是最後一夜。解铃还须系铃人，凌晨三点将由Usopp告诉那面镜子，桑尼号要继续航行，不能继续停留在原地。只要明天不再有同样的暴风雨，他就会彻底丢掉镜子。

留下它，不知道还会无意中发生什么奇怪的事情。

不如就此丢掉，只当作大梦一场。

第二天一早Usopp大船长就开始绵绵不绝地讲述昨晚发生的事情。

“嗯，本大爷十分庄重地告诉它，就像这样，”狙击手眯起眼睛似模似样地点着桌上的镜子，“我说，「本大爷还要继续航海，不要再来妨碍我们的冒险，知道了吗？」这时从镜子里传出一个声音说……「我知错了，再也不会妨碍你们伟大的冒险，祝你们的航行一路顺风顺水。」就是这样一切问题都迎刃而解，哈哈哈哈！”

作为他的忠实听众，Chopper和Luffy听得双眼放光，几乎要欢呼起来。金发男人将鸡蛋汤端上桌子，目光立即迎向刚刚走进餐厅的航海士。厨师先生一如既往地向橘发少女亲切致以爱的问候。

“我现在就可以宣布，桑尼号已经离开那片海域了。”橘发少女轻松地耸一下肩膀，“不管是天候还是温度，气压，风向，全都不一样了。”

Luffy举起手臂欢呼。“太棒了！终于可以继续冒险啦！”

再没有暴风雨来袭就是最好的证据。狙击手立即带着镜子领头来到甲板上，其他人也跟着他站在甲板上。Usopp亲切地拍了拍那光洁的镜面。

“伙计，祝你也有个好的旅程！在海里的话，没准会被鱼人或者人鱼捡到呢。我们也会托你的福，好好旅行的！再见啦！”

他的手扬起。镜子在空中划过一道弧线，留下一串彩色的反光，落入蔚蓝的海中。海面上亮起最後一丝光芒，随即恢复成整片翻滚不绝的蓝。

“哦！吃饭吃饭，去晚的早餐归我！”船长一声招呼，几乎所有人都奔回餐厅享受美味的早餐。

金发男人站在船舷边，依然注视着镜子消失的那片海域。脚步声在自己身後站定，是Zoro。自从从那边回来，他们两个从未提起过在那边发生的任何事情。是真实还是虚幻，Sanji始终都不能肯定。搞不好就是自己从头至尾的想象。

手臂上突然传来一个力道，他被迫转过身。下一秒钟，熟悉的温度已经贴上了自己的唇。那灼烫的感觉和记忆中的如出一辙。那么，自己先前感受到的果然是真真切切的他……身体像是记住了属于那个人的任何碰触，从里到外都翻滚出相合的记忆。

不不，这不是重点。问题是现在这个时间地点……刚刚身边还……

Sanji几乎惊惶地推开他，放眼一看才知道甲板上早已空无一人。

绿发男人斜斜扬起嘴角，伸手挑起一缕他耳侧垂落的发丝。“喂，白痴，这样的事情……还是你脑子里虚构出来的吗？”

Sanji迎上他的目光，心脏在有力地跃动。“很好……那你什么时候能回答老子的问题？”

“哈？什么问题？”

“……你到底是从什么时候起，喜欢上老子的？”是不是喜欢已经不用再问了，敢说不是就直接踢死。所以说，令自己在意的就只剩下这一个问题了。

Zoro摸着下颌想了想。“嘛，这个阿……等你先找到All Blue吧……”他笑起来，转身向餐厅走去，“阿，肚子饿了，回去吃饭了！真被Luffy抢走就糟了！”

手按上舱门的那刻，他回一下头。那个金发的人还站在甲板上苦苦思索那片海和这件事究竟有什么关系。

到时候，自然会有人从过去跑来告诉你……

大概吧？

从一开始。从头至尾。全部都是。

\- END -


	31. 《Ｓｍｉｌｅ》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖厨子快点上线吧！
> 
> ※２０１５．１０．１５．‖给白虎桑的生贺！生快！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

佐乌可不是个小地方。就算你知道这只是象，你所要做的只是在它的背上找一些想找的人，也依然很难。这里是丛林，所有的光线都像是在捉迷藏，每一处罅隙都好似藏着无数眼睛，幸好来的这群人都是闯荡丛林的一把好手，没什么值得担忧的。

……但这也不意味着从那条龙身上下来，就要分开行动吧？

Zoro抓了抓脑袋，没人交待他要怎么做。在他登岛後第一次环视的时候他发现，不知何时就只剩下自己了。

“也对。散开找人更快。真是群会惹麻烦的家伙。”啧了一声，他随手挥开眼前一根绿藤，异常坚定地向前走去。

有奇怪的视线在注视着自己，不过没有恶意。剑士以无比敏锐的直觉感受着丛林中的一切。他朝那个方向扫了一眼，不出所料听到叶片摩擦的声音。对方逃掉了。在接下来的三个小时里，这个声音一直出现在他左右。

“你烦不烦！”他终于咆哮起来。

树丛抖了抖，从背後探出一只小小的脑袋——狐狸？还是狸猫？Zoro还没判断出那到底是个什么，小家伙就开口了。它很幽怨地说，你在这里走了四圈了。

“……”绿发的剑士顿时感到了另一种层面的恼火。他才不管一个动物该不该开口说话反正有Chopper这样的先例。

“如果你是在找Sanji哥哥或者Nami姐姐的话……”它的话还没说完，Zoro就截住了它的话头。

“我就是来找他们的！他们在哪里？”

“你……”小家伙的视线在他的头发上转了转，“一定就是他们说的绿藻头哥哥了吧，你一定要跟我来！”它蹦蹦跳跳地现身出来，跑到前面去领路了。

Zoro心道，什么「他们说的」阿，肯定是「他说的」。那个白痴。

既然都叫出这样的外号来了，想必是厨子亲口对它说的。他放下心来跟着小家伙在丛林中东奔西窜，绕过粗壮的藤蔓和高大的杉木，最後翻过一片茂密根茎组成的墙，Zoro眼前猛然一亮。不知道为什么这里会有一片空地，方圆数米的区域内没有任何植物遮挡，柔软的草坪开着鲜红的不知名的花，大片光线突如其来地绽放。而坐在空地中间的人，毫无疑问就是他正想着的那个白痴。

金发卷眉的人坐在草地中间，围绕在他身边的是很多只小动物。都像这只小狐狸一样，温吞可爱，没有恶意。他的注意力全集中在这些动物的身上，甚至都没察觉到Zoro的到来。一只松鼠拖着不知怎么编出来的花环，跑到他的肩上轻巧一跳，那花环便不偏不倚地戴在了金发男人的头上。Sanji伸手扶了一下，露出一个让Zoro心旌动摇的笑容。

本来刚要开口叫他，剑士却被这个笑容晃得几乎开不了口。好像只要一开口，这个笑容就会消失殆尽。厨子虽然并不吝啬自己的笑容——尤其是对Nami和Robin——却也几乎从没有过这样的笑容。一时间Zoro整个人都愣在原地，什么都做不了，就只想看着那个人。用「发自肺腑的开心」都不足以描述，即使遇上顶尖的食材也不足以展露，兴许只在……只在谈及那片梦想的幻海时，才有可能窥见一二吧。

“那是假的。一个幻象。你去试试就知道，碰不到的。”他听到一个熟悉的声音，来自身後。

Zoro回过头，看到厨子——没错，另外一个他——站在离自己不远的丛林间，斑驳的影子在他脸上投下阴影，不知何时小狐狸趴在了他的肩上。Sanji微微眯起眼睛像是也很享受那个幻象。接着他低一下头，手法娴熟地为自己点了一支烟。

白色的烟气进一步推挤着两人之间的空气。Zoro想了想，走进空地，一直走到离那个人很近的地方。要说是幻象，真是一点都看不出来。特别真实，没有任何虚妄的地方。他犹豫了一下，这才伸出手去。那只手穿过空气，也穿过了Sanji的脸颊。什么都碰不到，果然如此。他回过头，刹那间从忽隐忽现的烟气之间看到了另外一个笑容。来自那个会开口说话的厨子。

那是一个仿佛没有声音，非常安静的微笑，像冬天落入掌心的六角雪花，如果自己没来得及看个清楚，就会立刻融化。他忍不住就要向他走去，忍不住就要向他确认，你这样笑起来，是因为什么？

刚才的画面，简直太过真实了……Sanji看着Zoro的一举一动就想，如果此刻坐在那里的是真的自己，会是怎样一副光景？那家伙也会像刚才那样走过去，做出同样的动作吗？比如，伸手来确认自己是不是真的？这种好像很不错甚至隐隐有几分期待的感觉……又是怎么回事？

“真是奇特……”剑士走近他，一直走到他身前。眼前这家伙看起来，和那个幻象也并没有什么本质上的差别。

“笨蛋绿藻头，Luffy他们早就到啦！就差你一个了，教老子出来一顿好找！”Sanji很不客气地对他喷了一个烟圈，“都没来得及关心一下Robin酱。”这样说着，他却觉得有哪里不太对劲。那个绿藻头站在自己面前欲言又止的，到底是几个意思。

Zoro突然笑了一下。不知道为什么，看到这个笑容，Sanji也跟着心口一跳。

“干嘛？快跟老子回去了。”

下一秒，Zoro抬起手来，轻轻挑起对面那人的一缕金发。柔软的发丝带来一抹微妙的搔痒。这感觉揪心得让人无法忍耐，要么别挑起这样的事端，要么你就将它彻底撕开。剑士吸了一口气。既然已经开了头，就只能选择第二条路了。手指顺势滑下，描摹着脸颊的轮廓，最後堪堪停在下颌。视线里，谁也没有错开谁，谁也没有避让谁。一瞬间有至少重达一顿的暧昧不明在空气中猛烈爆炸，火光冲天硝烟弥漫，呛得人喘不过气不能呼吸，庞大的气浪掀翻所有曾经视而不见的伪装。

“好极了，这个是真的。”剑士舔了舔嘴唇就此下了结论，看一眼厨子肩上的小狐狸，他扬一下嘴角问那个金发的人，“我肚子饿了，今天吃什么？”

\- FIN -


	32. 《A Halloween Carol - 万圣欢歌》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖现代架空
> 
> ※２０１５．１０．３１万圣节贺文

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一切……大概都源于那副黑框眼镜。

本来是觉得好看才在一个小摊位上顺手买来的，并附赠得到了一句「万圣节快乐」的祝语，没想到刚一戴上就出了点不大不小的问题。此刻的金发男人看着眼前的情景，脑袋有点懵。

我去，这是怎么一回事？！

戴上眼镜以後，这个世界的打开方式就都不对了是吗？不然谁来给他解释一下，飘在空中的半透明的东西是怎么回事？下意识地扭头看一眼路边的商店，明晚就是万圣节前夜，所有店家都不遗余力地装点着自己的店铺。南瓜灯、黑蝙蝠、小幽灵仿佛成了主体，橙色和黑白才是主流色调，妖魔鬼怪的服饰也必定随之风靡走俏。万圣节嘛，一切鬼怪元素都很正常但是……谁家的恶作剧也不带这么超现实主义的吧？

Sanji又仔细看了看那个鬼魂。一位非常普通的中年人，从模样到身上衣服都相当逼真，和真人的不同之处就在于他半透明的身体和浮空状态。金发男人觉得可能是自己近日工作太过疲累，都严重到出现幻视了。是不是应该歇个假？他叹了口气，把眼镜摘下来想要揉揉眼睛。可再抬眼一看，那个诡异的家伙已经不见了。他愣了愣，心念电转，又凑到镜片背面看了看。

果然和自己想的一样。Sanji终于发现，自己无意间买到的这幅眼镜，好像可以看到鬼魂。

“原来这世界上真的有鬼阿……”嘟哝着，他揣着大衣的口袋向前走去。虽然身为无神论者在这种事情上受到了无可辩驳的挑衅，但他显然也不是那么在意的人。日子不得照样过吗？有没有鬼魂又有多大差别？

十月底的风已经带上了不能忽视的凉意，Sanji重新戴起眼镜，大摇大摆地向自己的公寓走去。机会难得，看看另一种不同寻常的世界也不错。

旅店和酒馆中间夹着一条不起眼的暗巷。倒也不会聚集什么不三不四的奇怪人物，只是条前往後面小街的近道而已。此刻金发男人走近的时候，忍不住放缓了脚步。因为戴着这幅特殊的眼镜，他比平时看到了更多的内容。

有一个小女孩，站在巷口，定定地看着巷子里。短发齐肩的小女孩离地漂浮在几寸高的地方，灯火从她背後打过，将她整个人都照得透亮。是个鬼魂。并没有更多的动作，她只是安静地看着。从侧脸能看出她非常专注，并且她的表情……似乎很是忧心。

这么年轻就失去了生命，肯定不会开心吧……Sanji立刻就为她感到难过。金发男人不知道自己能和她有什么交流——也从没听说人能和鬼魂有什么交流，所谓的灵媒师不都是些骗子吗——他只能走到小女孩身边，很自然地随着她向巷子里看去。

巷子里倒着一个人。光线很暗，只能看到隐约有个人，除此之外什么都看不出来。要不是有小女孩盯着巷子深处，Sanji基本连看都不会去看一眼的。

难道这位小Lady是在看这家伙吗？金发男人又判断了一下小女孩的视角，确认没错，他迈步走进巷子中。

“都是拜那位小Lady所赐阿。”他念叨着，在陌生人身边蹲下，“喂！”

Sanji拍了拍那人的短发。发色在不甚明亮的巷中也能看出是鲜见的绿色。视线一转，他看到男人左耳打着三枚水滴形状的金色耳坠，一霎那脑袋里蹦出了一个名字。

Roronoa Zoro，没错，就是他。

应该说，这是个传奇人物来着。夏市无人不知，警察本部搜查一课，暴力犯罪搜查三系的名人。最著名的一件事大概就是凭一己之力从「暴君大熊」和「恐怖三桅船」两个犯罪团伙手中救下了数名被挟持的人质。後来本部更是根据他的情报，一举拿下了这两个令人谈之色变的犯罪团伙。听着就是个传说。据说当时他被警员发现时身受重伤，搁别人身上全是死得不能再死的伤势，他竟然活了下来，成了又一个传说。那几个月来，街头巷尾全都在谈论这件事，全都是关于他的传说，想不听都不可能。

绿色短发，左耳三枚水滴形的金耳坠，以及黯猩红色的眼睛，浑身浴血的样子如同修罗，以上便是对这家伙最直接的描述。已经亲眼看到两条了，可不就是他吗？

那……眼下这是怎么回事？

Sanji打量着这个倒地的男人，身上不像有什么外伤的样子，没有血迹。他探了探对方的鼻息，还算平稳地呼吸着，金发男人又拍打了他几下。

“喂，老兄，你还好吗？”

还是没有反应，他回过头看了看那个小女孩。这一次，Sanji明确看到那位小Lady有动作了。她眨了眨眼睛，似乎是真的看着了自己，紧接着竟然低下头来对自己鞠了一躬。金发男人目瞪口呆，刚想问她这是要自己照顾这货的节奏吗，那位小Lady就在自己的注视中以肉眼可见的速度消失了。

“……”没办法了，既然是Lady提出的要求，就一定得完成。先把他搬回去照看下，回头再联络这家伙的同事吧。

Roronoa Zoro做了一个很长，非常长的梦。太强烈可也太乱了，根本是毫无章法。他只记得，自己是遁着一种诱人的食物香气醒来的。睁开眼睛首先看到的是天花板，他转了转脑袋，意识到自己是在一间陌生的屋子里。利落整洁的风格，若要猜测的话大半可能是男人的房间。那种能让自己醒来的香味弥漫在整个房间中。他在脑袋里迅速过了几遍「疯狂科学家」的实验室和囚室，怎么想也不该是这种风格。他又立刻查看了一下自己的身体状况，好在并没有增加什么奇怪的伤口，也没有任何禁锢措施。那么……他推测着，自己这是又一次完成了死里逃生的壮举？

男人起身，立刻向香味飘出的地方走去。脚步有点飘，这次是饿了太长时间，不过幸好还没死。看来自己一醒来就能找到吃的了，真是福大命大。

走近厨房的时候，透过房门打开的缝隙，Zoro首先见到的是主人的背影。那是个相当年轻的金发男人，系着围裙，居家服也很好地勾勒出他细瘦的身材。此刻他正在流理台前一刻不停地忙碌着。

Zoro愣了一下。有人在厨房里安然愉快地做饭——是不是为自己做的另当别论，暂且就当它是——这样的场景根本是自己这辈子也缺乏体验的。

即使并没有吃到嘴里，这人高超的厨艺也已经不差毫厘地体现在空气中了。香气接连不断地冲向自己——连濒临死亡的人都要挣扎着活过来——Zoro觉得自己立刻就要缴械投降了，如果这不是什么新式折磨的话。他脑袋里先入为主地认为这家伙不是那个混账科学家的帮凶，肚子便像知道该如何配合般，瞬间不依不饶地叫了起来。

主人听到响动，一点也不意外地回过头来。意外的那个反而是Zoro，因为他在这一瞬分明看见了整片蔚蓝的海洋。就在那个金发男人的眼睛里。

“醒了？你倒在一条小巷里，是老子搬你回来的……”那人耸了耸肩膀，继续回过头去准备他的料理，“要好好感谢那位小Lady阿。”

“说什么呢……”Zoro抱起双臂看他，自己可没有任何一点关于什么「小Lady」的记忆，他让理智重新打败饥饿，十分谨慎地问，“你是什么人？”

“都说了是老子捡你回来的阿。”金发男人摸着下巴想了想，“好歹救了你一命，也可以算是……恩人？”

“……这是哪里？”

“老子的公寓。虽然地方可能偏了点，至少还在夏市范围内。”

在Zoro考虑他这番话是真是假时，对方伸手指了指外面房间。“那边有电话，要联系谁自己去打。”说完这句，那人就扭头打开了烤箱。烤翅散发出的香气简直是让人形神俱灭的蛊惑，绿发男人发现自己根本没有一丁点想离开的意思。和烤翅比起来……电话？那是什么？！

Sanji见他眼巴巴地盯着自己的料理，就顺手递给他一盘洋葱圈，示意他找个地方坐下吃。

“十三天没吃饭了，还好没饿死。”几句话的时间，脚步都没动，绿发男人就吃光了盘里的东西。

“……是人类吗你。”Sanji开始将做好的料理端出去摆上桌。面对饿肚子的家伙，自己当然要负责喂饱，这是身为厨师的原则。之前也是这样打算的，算是给那位小Lady一个交待吧。至于喂饱後的事情，让他自己去搞定。

说起来，自那以後Sanji再也没看到过那个小女孩了。无论他怎么戴那副眼镜，怎么看也没能找到人。别的鬼魂倒是三三两两的不吝现身，唯独没有想见的那位。不知道她和这个绿头发的家伙究竟有没有关系。

Zoro狼吞虎咽的时候，看到金发男人叼了根烟，将一副黑框的眼镜戴了摘摘了戴，似乎一直在附近找什么的样子，心说自己难道又赶上一个半疯的家伙吗。

大概也是察觉到自己这行为过于诡异，要不好好解释一下估计得把自己当成神经病，而且还病得不轻。Sanji把眼镜摘下来放到一边，拉开椅子在Zoro对面坐下。“你认不认识一位小Lady，十来岁，齐肩短发。”他叹了口气，补上了最最重要的一句话，“或者说……她去世的时候只有十来岁。”

视线中那个绿发男人停下了所有的动作。他警觉地，甚至带着毫不遮掩的敌意与自己对峙。Sanji听到那人问，你到底是什么人。

他瞟了瞟桌上的眼镜。“是它。戴着它能看见鬼魂。”他啧了一声，“要不是那位小Lady站在路中间看你，老子绝对不会看你哪怕一眼。”看着Zoro的表情，他补充道，“可把你带过来之後就再没见到她。”

“……是吗。”Zoro淡淡回答。自己这是，又欠下她人情了阿。

片刻之後，Zoro吃完了有生以来最棒的一顿饭，迅速跑去打了个电话，向对面汇报了些简单的情况。对面哈哈大笑的鬼哭狼嚎的不着四六的一应俱全，Sanji隔着八百米远都能听到。

“吃饱了就快点滚回去吧。老子可不指望报恩。”他笑了笑。

“不急。”绿发男人双手揣着口袋，发出邀请，“我说卷眉毛，要不要先跟我去个地方？在那里，没准能见到她。”

“卷个毛线！你这个绿藻头！老子叫Sanji给我记住了！”

两人的目的地是郊外一家墓园。

Sanji当然还是跟着他来了。毕竟是有点好奇心的，比如Zoro要带自己见的究竟是不是那位小Lady。在来的路上，他们已经试过了，这副奇怪的眼镜似乎只对Sanji一个人有效。Zoro即使戴上也看不见什么鬼魂。没办法，就只能交给Sanji一个人去看了。

“你到底什么体质阿……”绿发男人斜睨着他，“莫非离死不远？”

“有这么和救命恩人说话的吗。”Sanji其实并不恼，他现在正忙着打量整个墓园。不得不说，这里真心好热闹。普通人眼中冷冷清清的地方，却聚集着一群一群的鬼魂。他们也都在相互攀谈，看上去有说有笑，只是人类听不到罢了。

跟着Zoro向墓园深处走，金发男人虽然很奇怪为什么要刻意多绕一圈，但好歹终于是在一座干净的墓碑前停下了脚步。碑上只写了一个名字——「Kuina」。

绿发男人将手里的白花摆好，双手合十默然拜了拜。

过了几分钟，他在心里把想说的话都说完，这才把手放下来。“你有看到她吗，厨子？”

Sanji缓缓摇头。

Roronoa Zoro并没有像他想象的那样露出什么遗憾的神色，相反，这个男人眼底流露出的坚定足以让他侧目。可能正是这种毫不迟疑的坚定，才会让他在一次又一次的生死较量中胜出。

“大概是……梦想还没有实现，所以不打算来见我吧？”Zoro笑了笑，低声道，“再等我一下，一定不会爽约的。”

“时候也不早了，”Sanji抬头看了眼天色，“你可以自己滚回去了吧？”

意料之外，绿发男人却甩给他一个毫无关联的问题。“今晚是万圣节前夜？”

“没错。唔，对……可能就是这个原因，这里特别热闹。”Sanji点头，“不管是在哪边，大概都喜欢节日吧。”

“Track or treat？”

人家都是小朋友穿成鬼鬼怪怪，提着小灯笼小篮子来要糖果，或者美丽的Lady扮成魔女什么的就更好了，这么一个大男人来说这话，你也要糖吃是怎么着？尾田这两周给的还不够吗？金发男人挑了挑眉梢，上上下下打量着他。“你有什么资格说这话阿？”

“差点做了鬼，也差不太多了。还有什么吃的吗？”

Sanji翻出一根烟来，边咬进嘴里边向墓园外走去，虽然那家伙也没摆什么正经脸，可……怎么说呢……看着他跟自己要吃的，就是拉不下脸来拒绝。

“……那，你想吃什么？”

\- END -


	33. 《酒神星》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS‖现代架空小日常
> 
> ※２０１５．１１．０８．‖烤猪生贺，生快！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sanji趴在沙发上看一本杂志。他已经准备好了今天的晚餐，正在等着Zoro回来。街灯早已亮起，今夜万里晴空，显现出难得一见的星辰的光彩。左右无事他随手扯了本杂志来看。难得不是关于厨艺的，换个口味他捡了一本科技类的。

那家伙已经提前说过了今天要加班，自己也因为留在BARATIE餐厅里为一位名为Cerdo Asado【注1】的美丽Lady举办生日宴的缘故，晚回来了两个小时。原本为美丽的Lady服务，可以干脆把那个绿藻头的事情一脚踢开的，不过生日宴都已经完美结束了，自己还是匆匆赶回了公寓。

问题是等到自己将一切都准备好了，那家伙还是没回来。Sanji抬起视线来看了看时间，接近十点了。眼看着晚餐变成了夜宵，金发男人扬了扬打卷的眉梢，心说等那个混蛋什么时候回来再拿去热热吧。

他换了个舒服点的姿势，翻开了另一页。

“新发现了一颗小行星阿……”并不算是自己很感兴趣的主题，但聊胜于无。扫了两眼，他就看到了对方给自己发现的那颗小行星命名。

“真是厉害……还可以自己命名阿。”金发男人立刻开始发散思维，“要是老子发现的，叫什么呢？「Nami星」吗？还是「Robin星」？或者干脆就叫「全世界的Lady我爱你们星」？”在茫茫宇宙中有一颗星星属于自己，却又以你之名，真是……超浪漫好吗！想到这里他忍不住眉花眼笑起来，好似现在真的有一颗小行星可以交给他随便起名了。

门打开的声音传来，一直在等的那个家伙终于回来了。金发男人从沙发上跳起来，快步走过去迎接他。

片刻过後，两人一起坐在桌边吃已经变成夜宵的晚餐。

“搞什么阿你还没吃晚饭吗？”Zoro还是露出了有些高兴的神情。毕竟他已经做好了一个人随便吃点什么对付一下的心理准备。都已经是深夜了。

“没阿，刚才一直在看杂志，都看到走神了。”

“菜谱吗？新的料理方式？”Zoro倒是很清楚他的G点，各种意义上的。

“哈，可惜这次答错了。”金发男人挑起眉梢来，嘴角一扬，“是你上次拿回来的，叫《深空之光》的那本。”

Zoro打开一罐啤酒，一口气灌了一半。“那有什么值得你高兴的？”

“发现全新的小行星的话，是可以自己命名的。”Sanji两只手按在桌上，“老子决定了，明天去买个望远镜来。你就等我发现的那天吧！”

“……”Zoro知道这家伙肯定是一时冲动。天上星星是多，可哪儿就那么好找了。

“我要将它命名为「永远守卫Lady与爱的骑士之星」。”

绿发男人差点把嘴里的酒都喷出去。他十分勉强地咳嗽了几声遮掩过去。

斜过去一眼，Sanji一脸的「你敢嘲讽老子就敢踢死你」，转而问道：“要是你的话，你会起什么名字？”

Zoro的视线在手里的啤酒罐上，想也不想就答。“酒神星吧。”

金发男人发出了嗤之以鼻的声音。“毫无美感。”

“——然後送给你。”Zoro漫不经心地说着，向嘴里送了一口炒饭。

Sanji突然就不出声了。这後面半句他真的没想到。半晌过後，金发男人好似理清了那颗虚幻的星星的归属，小心翼翼地问。“那……我可以改名吗？！”

“……少做梦了白痴！”

\- FIN -

【注1】Cerdo Asado：西班牙语的「烤猪」。我觉得这个拼写十分的不明觉厉。


	34. 《海妖的眼泪》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：索香‖原作风
> 
> ※２０１６．０２．１４．情人节贺

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金发男人出去采购的时候，听岛上的老人讲了一个故事。那不是个好故事，因为它没有一个好的结局。如果自己是那个年轻人，一定要听那首歌，哪怕为此献上性命。这样才能将那位Lady从难以回头的命运中拯救出来，对吧。他这样想着，为自己点起第二支香烟。

要等出海的渔民上新鲜的海货，很多人都在鱼市里等，为了打发这段时间，老人讲起了故事。岛上的人都是听过的，但没人打断他。是他们太过无聊需要打发时间，还是因为心中生出了内疚而不能打断它呢？

Sanji抽完第三支烟的时候，故事讲完了，渔船也准时到了。鱼市顿时变成了整座岛上最热闹的场所。他如愿以偿地买到了各种新鲜食材。没有经验丰富手段老辣的当地渔民，单凭船上那几个业余爱好者，是钓不来那么多种类的。

踏着清晨的日光，他带着各式各样的食材回到桑尼号。昨天每个人都从Nami桑那里拿到了零花钱，可以去买吃的东西，因此Sanji省下了大部分准备早餐的时间。然而当他走进餐厅的时候，还是看到了一个人。

Roronoa Zoro正坐在沙发上闭目凝神，手边摆着一瓶酒。听见门的响动，他这才抬眼看了看来人。反正还在岛上，喝掉的酒总会补回来的，他一点也不担忧。

“没出去吗？”金发男人简单问候了一句，开始将带回来的食材做简单的处理，再分门别类放到合适的地方存起来。

“偶尔也需要留个人看船的。”这对话就算结束了，过了片刻，Zoro又开口了，“有吃的吗？”

Sanji想了想，取出四个饭团来热了热。他随便拿了一个吃，将另外三个放在盘子里递过去。绿发男人很认真地盯着他的一举一动。

老样子，天不亮这家伙就出去采购了，为了赶早上的市集。剑士知道得很清楚。从厨子打自己怀里跳出去的那个时候就知道了。一到白天，厨子就和夜里那个不顾一切紧紧纠缠自己的他截然不同，然而两个他，自己都很喜欢。很难说为什么会和这家伙成为这种关系，但其实也不用解释什么，反正自然而然就发展成这样了。大概就是命运吧，和为什么会出现在同一条船上，和为什么要走在同一条路上，都是一样的。在所有能陪着自己走下去的人里，那家伙是非常，不，也许是最特殊的一个，就是这样。

看着匆匆吃完手里的饭团就又埋进食材中的厨子，绿头发的剑士这才慢慢享用他今天的早餐。厨子的手艺始终这么好，不知不觉间自己也被改变了，开始把食物当作一种享受，而不是单纯生存的保障。这就是那家伙所拥有的力量吧，和任何战斗都无关，却能潜移默化地改变自己。

“Zoro你听，那是什么声音！”金发男人突然立起耳朵，他海一样颜色的眼睛透过窗子向外望去。

这个声音，绿发男人毫无疑问也听到了。是一种飘飘荡荡的仿佛歌声一样的声音，随着根本不知道是否存在的海风一起传进耳中。它又缥缈又轻盈，带着说不出的悲切，在声音中细细哭泣，却又不是悲郁不解的那种感觉，很是洒脱很是决绝。若要形容，就是一个令人哀伤的故事，因为结局早就定下了，所以什么都改变不了，你既然听着，就只能接受。

“我要去看看。”咬咬牙，Sanji闪身走了出去。他觉得，自己无论如何也该去看一看。说不上是什么理由，可就是不能置若罔闻。

“喂。”皱了皱眉，可阻止无用，那家伙已经离开了，Zoro啧了一声，只好跟了上去。

这是个奇怪的地方。

跟着那奇怪的歌声，Sanji和Zoro最终找到了这个地方。一个紧邻海边的地方。数不清凸凹不平的彩色怪石立在岸上，也立在海水中。方圆数公里可能都是这样的石头。它们高的能到数米，矮的也有一人来高，在阳光的照耀下反射着各色的光芒。两人走到这里的时候就能确认，声音就是从这个地方传出去的。就像某些沙漠里，风吹过石头的孔隙会发出奇怪的声音那样。一种正常的自然现象。

“那么，就是这样了？”绿发男人弯下身子，从海水中捡起一粒滚圆的石子来。随着他的动作，石子表面划过一道晶莹的光。

Sanji笑了笑，继续向石阵深处走去。刚走出去两步，他忍不住侧头看了一眼，Zoro非常自觉地跟在身後。

“你可跟好了老子。”

回应他的是一声“切”。

在这个地方，应该还有什么秘密，或者什么真相，直觉是这样告诉自己的。金发男人缓缓走在海岸，耳边不时响起风声，有歌声也有呜咽。Zoro饶有兴趣地盯着走在前面的厨子。他走路的姿势，点起香烟的那只手，柔软金色的发梢，不单单可以用一个“好看”来形容，说自己为此着迷……好像也不为过。

那座小木屋似乎是突然就出现在两人眼前的。被前方无数巨石以奇妙的角度挡住，直到最後一刻才现身，两人都不禁一愣。谁也没有察觉到它的存在，而看到的刹那已是如此接近。和周围光秃秃的石头地截然不同，小屋的四周摆着无数花盆，各式植物茂盛地生长，花盆上的标牌让它们看上去不像随便种来消遣的花花草草。

“这里……已经很久没有人来过了。”一个苍老的声音从屋中传来，“不嫌弃的话，进来坐坐吧，年轻人。”

一位戴着花镜的老人打开门迎接自己的客人，他脸上的笑容让Zoro和Sanji无法拒绝。老人给他们倒了两杯红茶，又端出一小盘夹着海苔丝的饼干。

“我是个科考家，很多年前来到这座岛上考察。植物、动物还有当地的风俗，都是我考察的范围。”不得不说，老人的神态和做派，都流露出智慧和由此带来的自信，“只除了一样。”他顿了顿，“你们，听说过海妖的眼泪吗？”

“那个故事。”金发男人想起来了。将鱼市上那位老人讲的故事串起来的，就是海妖的眼泪。

“是真的。”

Sanji露出吃惊的神情。那不是一个好故事。Zoro皱了皱眉，他听不懂。

“我就是故事里的那个人。”

“那……那位Lady呢？”他环视整间小屋，怎么看都不像还有另一个人住在这里。

“她死了，就葬在这里。”老人的视线越过窗子，投向大海，“她的族人来到岸上为她哭泣。你们看到的不是石头，是海妖的眼泪，永远不会随着日光消散的海妖的眼泪。”

“如果是我的话，就是死也要听她唱歌的。”金发男人突然这样说。海妖的歌声，蛊惑人心。

老人笑着摇了摇头。“那并不是取决于你的，年轻人。是她的决定。即使那时我说想听，她也未必会真的唱给我听。她是自由的。有爱的自由，也有不爱的自由。而且她的歌声，不光有爱的力量，也同样有毁灭。”

海风顿起，歌声带着海潮湿润的气息一并传进耳中，悲伤，却也只有悲伤，由于失去族人而生出的悲切。没有怨念，没有後悔，没有仇恨。是因为这一切都是那位Lady自己的选择吗？

绿发男人静静听着，他的视线始终没有从厨子身上挪开。故事到底讲了些什么他不知道，那家伙到底在唏嘘什么他也不知道，他唯一知道的是

——有爱的自由，也有不爱的自由，那个人的话……也是一样阿。

天边的云团燃着玫瑰的色泽。金发男人向老人讨教了许多问题——大部分是涉及他最关心的食材的——毕竟很难遇到一位这么渊博的学者。Zoro耐心地等着，当然，他也得到了一份礼物，老人自己酿的酒很合他的口味。不知不觉间就到了傍晚，两人向老人辞别，返回自己的船。

金发男人注视着Zoro将手里一直把玩的圆石重新扔回海水里。水花溅起，又迅速消失在起伏的浪潮中。水中的光线似乎是飞快地变幻了一下，跟着就不见了。

“它们是属于这里的东西，也该留在这里的。”剑士耸了耸肩膀。

“是阿。”Sanji为自己点起一支香烟。下一秒，香烟被夹走，眼前跟着一暗，是Zoro倾身吻了过来。四下无人，他们毫无顾忌地拥抱在一起，沉浸在彼此的亲吻中。风浪是真的，冒险是真的，航海是真的，搏命是真的，拥抱和亲吻也是真的。

“……这也是你的选择吗，厨子？”指尖像是有了自己的思想，卷绕着厨子耳畔的金发，像牵缠的水草，在溺水的时刻它们就是最危险也最要命的东西。然而这一刻，Zoro除了心甘情愿，什么想法都不会有。

从那时起？自己在恐怖三桅船上醒来的那时起吗？还是从哪时起？你本可以不做出这样的选择的，不是吗？那样就什么都不会有了，不是吗？

Sanji搂着他的脖颈，两人的呼吸交缠在一起。此刻他的眼中只有Roronoa Zoro，就只有他。

视线中，那个人还在等着自己的回答。金发男人慢慢露出一个笑容，一个轻缓无言的微笑。日光顺着他的唇角沉沉落下，在星光遍地的时候，眨一眨眼睛就能蛊惑整个世界。不爱的自由，爱的自由，不说的自由，说的自由，都是他的选择。仅此而已。

“当然，就是这样没错。”

\- END -


	35. 《ZS PIECES》[01]-[25]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS
> 
> ※毫无连贯性的小片段

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[01]

[关键词：懊悔]

请抽到红桃的人说出自己感到懊悔的一件事，拿着King的小船医如此下令。这次游戏就只有五个人参加，Nami桑躺在旁边的沙滩椅上看书，Robin酱在修剪她的花园，Franky在船舱下面不知道在修理什么，绿藻头虽然无所事事但没有参加。剩下的五个人刚好用一张King和四张不同的花色来玩。

金发的厨师先生看一眼自己手中的扑克，亮牌示意红桃是自己。不过，他想象不到自己能有什么特别懊悔的事情。他捏着下巴露出一幅努力思索的表情。几秒过後，Sanji的视线飘到旁边橘发的航海士身上，立刻不假思索地开口。

“阿阿大概是直到现在为止都没和Nami桑共赴爱的殿……”话未说完金发男人就被一只沉重的酒桶砸中。始作俑者无视了他头上巨大的包，轻描淡写地表示自己手滑了。

也无非就是这种不靠谱的答案了吧，大家心知肚明。

“今天就到这里吧，下面谁要和我去钓鱼？跟我去拿钓竿喔！”Usopp刚一提议就成功领走了一大拨人。

“差不多我也该去准备下午茶了。”Sanji起身拍了几下膝盖，回到厨房。身後传来不紧不慢的沉稳脚步声，不用回头也知道是谁。他瞥一眼径自走向酒架的绿发男人，没有阻止他，只是随口嘟哝了句照这样下去当心喝光。

Zoro抽出一瓶酒，瞥一眼那个厨子。这家伙虽然一直都管着自己喝酒，但通融的时候也不是没有。每到这种时候自己都会觉得心情愉快。他利落地咬开盖子喝了一口，接着走到那个金发的人身後，伸出另一只手将他搂得贴近自己。厨子像是在出神，没有任何抵抗的动作，于是他就心安理得地环着那细瘦的腰身，将嘴唇贴上近在咫尺的白皙脖颈。

反正现在不会有人来，偶尔亲热一下也没问题。

“喂，绿藻头，刚才的……你知道老子真正懊悔的是什么吗？”

剑士用舌尖品尝着那人颈上的温度，挑起一个坏笑。“是你永远也赢不了我这件事吗？”

“老子怎么可能赢不了一株白痴藻类。”金发男人罕见地没有动气。他闭一下眼睛，将左手探上去够到Zoro金色的耳坠。冰凉的触感在指尖荡开一片细碎的声响。“我几乎从来没有什么懊悔的事情……”Sanji顿一下，“只除了一件。”

绿发男人没有说话，他只是收紧手臂，将他搂得更近。

“就是比你这家伙更早倒下。”Sanji叹一口气，“不过这种事情……是不可能对那帮人说出来的吧。更何况，就算懊悔……也没什么用。”

恐怖三桅船的事情还历历在目，在这个人面前失去意识，醒来的时候甚至连他的生死都不知道。如果失去怎么办？无法挽回怎么办？救不回来怎么办？

那种不甘，愤慨和难过，是度过多少年月也依然无法释怀的。

下一秒钟，绿发男人果断地扭过厨子的脸颊，轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。

“白痴，这样讲的话，那我岂不是也该懊悔自己不够强，否则也不会让所有人陷入险境了吧？前面的敌人只会越来越强，所以，就只剩下变强这一条路了。中间分开的那两年……你没有白白浪费掉吧？”

Sanji切了一声。“怎么可能？！反倒是你小子，离世界第一还远着呢。大剑豪，可要多加努力阿。”

“是吗？”

金发男人因为Zoro这反问的腔调愕然回过头。视线中，Roronoa Zoro斜斜扬起嘴角的轻笑正是自己最难以抵抗的表情。这种可以收服天下的自信，看在眼中简直惊心动魄。

说到懊悔，大概还有一件事不得不提……也要懊悔自己没有早一点和这家伙在一起。

大概吧。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[02]

[关键词：下午茶]

“果然还是要Earl Grey阿，太适合这样的午後了。”金发男人嗅着红茶四溢的香气，迈着流畅的舞步托着精致的杯盏走出餐厅。片刻过後，在沙滩上休息的两位女神就享受到了最上等的服务。银质的点心架上盛满了各种美味，从三明治到松饼再到葡萄干水果塔，一应俱全。

在无人小岛上休憩是草帽海贼团最悠闲自在的时光。此刻他们找到了一片雪白的沙滩，准备开开心心地度过这个日光明媚的下午。追着食物的香气，在远处玩沙滩排球的船长简直是以二档的速度回来的。

面对馋鬼们的骚扰，金发男人伸手一指桑尼号。“你们的份在餐厅里。”

Luffy大呼小叫着领着一群人消失在船舱里。得到Lady们夸奖的金发男人得意得几乎要化成面条扭在沙滩上。

“Nami桑，要不要来点橘汁，如果不想喝红茶的话？”

“阿，那太好了！”

金发男人举着托盘旋转起来。“遵从Nami桑爱的吩咐！橘汁，请等三分钟！”

三分钟後，准时将一杯浸着冰块的鲜榨橘汁摆到航海士面前，Sanji突然感到後颈上传来的轻微刺痛感。是被注视的感觉。他回过头，目光投向桑尼号最高处的瞭望台。

才不是忘了你这混账。

在得到明确的不需要其他茶点的答复後，金发的厨师先生回到桑尼号的甲板上。美滋滋吃完点心的人们重新跑回去玩球，此刻偌大的海贼船上，只怕就剩下自己和瞭望台里的绿藻头了。Sanji这才慢条斯理地将咖啡色的巧克力酒心蛋糕从冰箱里取出来。

虽然只是一小块蛋糕，但里面夹的馅料却是最正宗的白兰地。对于其他人而言显得辛辣的口味，那些人是不会喜欢的。但为了防止那个大胃王船长不分青红皂白就吃个干净，他还是事先藏了起来。

“以後不来跟着抢食的话，就没你的份了。”金发男人刚一爬上瞭望台就将手里的碟子扔了过去，并在心中构想了一下用这暗器削掉那颗绿藻脑袋的话该是怎样一副光景。

可惜，Roronoa Zoro像以往无数次那样轻而易举地接过盘子。他捏起蛋糕送进嘴里。绵软的蛋糕入口即化，就算巧克力的甜味自己并不是很喜欢，但加上白兰地浓郁的酒香，一切味道化在舌尖简直是刚刚好。

虽然厨子跟自己各种不对盘，但不可否认的是他的手艺没的说。在认识他之前，自己从未想过能够吃到这样合口味的点心。跟这家伙待久了，大概连舌头都不会适应其他的味道了吧？在克拉伊卡纳岛上度过的两年就是如此，即使自己并未将注意力过多放在战斗以外的地方，也会在偶尔走神的时候觉得舌尖就是少了某些味道。

两年的时间，用来锻炼太过短暂，用来回念却太过绵长。

“看你吃的样子……简直是暴殄天物。”金发男人叹了口气，顺手带走了盘子。

这个混账，究竟知不知道自己在这蛋糕身上花了多少心思多少时间……算了算了，能骗得绿藻头开始吃甜食已经算自己事业有成了吧。反正只是株植物，不能过多期待阿。

顺着绳梯向下的时候，他隐约听到上方传来绿发男人的声音。那家伙说，多谢款待。Sanji愣了一下。等到他抬起头来的时候，一切声音都消失了。

“天气太热，幻听了吧。一定是这样……”他自顾自地念叨着，径自滑到甲板上。但是谁来告诉他左边心口传来的无比强烈的震动感是怎么回事？

注视着金发男人消失在舱里，瞭望台上的剑士收回自己的视线。他微微抬起唇角。

“白痴。”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[03]

[关键词：弑杀]

Roronoa Zoro缓缓抬起自己的双手。掌心中是轻飘飘的空气，仿佛应当盛满什么异常沉重的东西却空无一物。他蜷起手指试图抓住什么，但迎接他的只是徒劳无功。什么都没有。

对。什么都没有。

他抬起头，这里是桑尼号的甲板。熟悉的海贼船异常安静，少了那些平时吵吵闹闹的人，其实也没有一丁点问题。因为他记起Luffy他们是去岛上探险了，自己被安排留下来看船。看吧，一切都能对上号。不是吗？

气息令人不安，不管是船上，还是这岛上。浓重得化不开的郁结像浓稠的血液，在左边的心口汩汩流淌。直觉告诉自己，就在刚才曾经发生过什么，惊心动魄，令人血液冻结。然而记忆违背了主人的意愿，一味坚持又坚定地让他相信，什么都没有。

就如同恐怖三桅船上自己曾经想让别人相信的那样。「什么都没发生过。」

等等，那个「别人」……是谁来着？

这一刻，他狠狠皱起眉心。

鬼徹插在甲板上微微晃动，刀身发出不祥的幽光。似乎是记忆出现异常的最真实的证据，他根本不记得为什么自己的妖刀会这样立着。视线凝结在那乱刃的刀身上时，Zoro突然想起一件事——佛挡杀佛，神挡弑神。杀伐魔障，重归故里。

绿发男人感到自己的心口猛然一跳。

自己回到了桑尼号上，是说……已经做到了吗？那么，又是怎样做到的？

魔障……究竟是什么？

面前的鬼徹毫不遮掩地散发出邪戾的红光。Zoro伸手提起刀，收入刀鞘的时候他看到整座岛屿都在发出幽蓝色的光，这场景简直诡谲莫名。夜色降至，天际最後一丝云霞就要逝去。黑黯倾轧的那个刹那，将是谁的逢魔刻。

安置在船舱里的电话虫突然响起来。这地方无比寂静，即使隔着舱门也能够听见它的声音。Zoro提起话筒，对面立即传来草帽少年漫不经心的声音，还能够听到其他人在说话。

「喂Zoro吗？Sanji有没有回去？」

这个名字像是一根针，沿着绿发男人的头皮缓慢地刺入。Zoro感到自己的心脏血管都在微不可察地颤栗。“谁？”

那是一个……从未听过的陌生的名字。

一个从未见过的陌生的人。

「Sanji啦Sanji！他没有回去吗？那是去哪儿了，好奇怪呀……就这样吧，先挂啦。」草帽少年大咧咧的声线并没有很焦虑，应该只是很随意地问句话而已。

记忆疯狂叫嚣着，动用一切力量让绿头发的剑士相信自己。直觉却在用这个身体的一切反应抗拒记忆。与此同时，Luffy的话也间接证明了……自己的记忆丢失了一部分，关于那个人的部分。

他不能相信记忆，能相信的又有什么？

“等等Luffy，”Zoro确定自己没有听错，“你说的Sanji，是谁？”

电话虫那头突然安静下来。不仅是船长，连其他的人都安静下来。

「什么？！发生了什么？」航海士的腔调十分严肃。

狙击手在对面不无诧异地问过来。「Zoro你在说什么阿，睡醒了吗？」

「我先来试着找一下。」这是他们的考古学家。那冷静的声线话音刚落，绿发男人就看到幽光肆虐的岛屿上遍地伸长的手与宝石蓝色的眼，Robin自然也没有忘记他们的桑尼号。片刻之後，电话虫中就传来了她的声音，依然镇定，答案却一点也不美妙。「他不见了。」

杀伐魔障，重归故里。

时间，时机，都简直是恰如其分。Zoro几乎能够肯定这件事和自己该是有某种关联。

那个叫Sanji的人……难道，就是自己心目中的「魔障」？

可惜已经什么都不记得了。

绿发男人狠狠攥紧手中的妖刀。“虽然我也不知道到底发生过什么，但这件事我会查到底。”

Roronoa Zoro在这一刻发誓。

不管是丢失的记忆还是消失不见的那个人，都一定要找到答案：那个人究竟是谁……究竟是什么？

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[04]

[关键词：水之中]

水中是存在天堂的，金发男人是如此相信着。

有多相信传说中的All Blue，有多相信漂亮的人鱼姐姐，就有多相信这件事。

在风和日丽的一些日子里，尤其是在海产丰足的水域，草帽海贼团会集体出动，下海打渔。懂水性的就不用说了，没办法下海的也会在船舷边凑一群大呼小叫。这种时候他们不再用钓竿而是用巨大的渔网，看在海中能兜到多少鱼。

今天，Franky开着鲨鱼潜艇带着Luffy和Chopper去更深处的海峡兜风了。Nami桑说自己要看着航向，不参与这次活动。因此，负责捞鱼的就只有Usopp，绿藻头和自己了。

金发男人潜在略深一点的海水中，抬头向上能看到来自于天空的摇晃的白光，透着碧色，令人目眩。在这种浅海没有大规模成群结队的鱼，再加上有人类的活动，即使有鱼群也大多零零碎碎地散开，四下游动。视线中Usopp和Zoro一左一右兜着巨大的渔网，正蓄势待发。只待找到合适的机会捞起更多的鱼。而具体能捞起多少，就要看自己的能耐了。

Sanji望一眼鱼群，下一秒钟倏然消失。

Zoro与Usopp注视着金发男人在海水中迅速穿行，比鱼儿更灵敏更轻盈，短短数秒就封住了下方的海域。受惊的鱼群按照预想的那样，从漫无目的地逃窜渐渐收拢到一个方向。绿发男人和狙击手对视一眼，知道自己出场的时机到了。两人抓紧渔网利落地抄过，大批的鱼儿就纷纷撞进网中。

简直是配合完美的捕鱼大作战。

绿发男人将渔网的边口交给Usopp示意他一并扛上去，立刻换来狙击手的叫苦连天。“Zoro你怎么不自己来！”

“放心吧，我帮你托着网底。”

直到狙击手拽着大部分渔网消失在船舷上方，顺便也带走围观的音乐家和航海士的视线，绿发男人这才回过头等着厨子浮出水面。那家伙自从学会了月步，就算在水中也快得要命。就算上一刻在很深的地方，也能在几秒钟後回到海面。

Roronoa Zoro要证明的是，不管那家伙的速度有多快，自己依然能够抓得住他。

他深吸一口气，再次滑入放眼湛蓝的海。金发男人的身影立刻出现在他的视野中，显然因为气息不够，他需要呼吸。Zoro想也不想就挡在他身前。

金发男人伸手拨开他的肩膀，就要向上浮去。这混账明知道自己需要的是空气还要挡道？！等老子上去就踢爆他呢？！Sanji忿然地想着，下一秒钟就感到自己的手腕被牢牢抓住，力量与温度同时沿着腕底的皮肤传来。

Zoro一把将他拽近，贴上自己的嘴唇。

和海水截然不同的温暖气息，还有接踵而至的空气，Sanji能够感到连串的气泡从两人嘴角溢出，和着来自于海水的奇异，深邃的声响。几秒过後，海下的世界恢复为一片寂静。这一刻他无比强烈地错觉以为整个世界只有自己与Roronoa Zoro。而心脏有力地跳动，证明自己正迫切希望着从那个人身上汲取一切。

腕上的力量终于松下来。一脱离钳制，Sanji立刻推开了绿发男人向上游去。

“妈的，这是要杀了老子吗……”他有些慌乱地用手背蹭着嘴唇，浑身上下都湿漉漉的却依然能够清晰记得刚才的触觉。即使冷水沿着脸颊不住滴落，也能体会到它们的温度在逐渐上升。

都怪那一脉冰冷中，唯一暖流的气息。

其他人为捕到大鱼而欢呼的声音从甲板上传来，Sanji甩一下头发，沿着绳梯爬上去。Zoro就跟在自己身後，低下眼睛的时候能够看到那颗绿色的脑袋。看起来和平常的任何时候都没有差别，尽管刚才是那么的……

也许……水里，还有第三种天堂吧。

等等，只是「也许」阿！

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[05]

[关键词：小丑]

马戏团的游行队伍伴着欢乐的鼓点逐渐接近小镇中心。坐在象群背上的美丽少女将竹篮中的花瓣向四周撒去，与举着彩旗的猴子一起跳舞的小丑，驮着白猫的狮子戴着尖顶帽子，这是刚好来到这座岛屿进行演出的马戏团，出动了大批人马浩浩荡荡来到广场做宣传。

正在广场休整的草帽海贼团立刻被这支新奇的队伍吸引住了。Luffy在第一时间都跑去跟猴子交流，他笑嘻嘻地学着它们的动作，立刻和那些动物打成一片。

看上去不会有什么危险，所以航海士也就放任他们去玩闹。

头戴三色帽的小丑将手中的几枚彩球抛上高高的天空，形成一道明亮的弧线。他迈着轻快的舞步在人们面前表演，笑嘻嘻的妆容是为带给人们快乐而存在。原本金发的厨师先生被大象背上的少女牢牢吸引住，就在他向姑娘们飞吻的时候，小丑跳到了他面前。

小丑将彩球全部收进掌心，然後递给他一枚，示意他跟自己学。

金发男人笑一下。这种小把戏，对于他而言当然不是什么难题。他顺手又从小丑那里取过两枚，将它们抛上半空。小丑看得高兴，在他倒手的时候接二连三地将球扔给他。金发男人照单全收。作为一流的厨师，不管是菜刀还是调酒器，耍起来都要实用又耐看，这么几个小玩具还不是手到擒来？

就在小丑为他鼓掌欢呼连连竖起拇指的时候，领子忽然一紧，金发男人被倒拽着踉踉跄跄地离开。小丑眼疾手快，接过半空中的小球重新抛起来，还不忘在动作间隙中跟他挥手再见。

“诶诶？”金发男人侧过头就发现拽着自己走的不是别人，是Zoro。那家伙一直拽着自己走进旁边的小巷，再让他领着不采取点措施只怕就要迷路了。Sanji一脚踢过去，让那家伙被迫放手，这才找到机会转过身来。他瞪着那个脸上写满不爽的剑士。“你发什么疯？”

“切，你才是白痴阿……”绿发男人插着双臂，拧起眉看他，“就这么喜欢去出风头卖艺吗？”

“你是哪根筋又不对了吗，绿藻头？”Sanji眨了眨眼睛，“莫非你是在吃醋？喂喂连路人ABC都不放过？下次要不要变成非人类了，比如对着我的厨房或者铁锅都要吃醋？”

神明在上，绿发男人其实火大得不是一星半点。天知道这卷眉毛混账生的是什么命，虽说没有女人缘这倒是无所谓——这点要是那白痴知道一定会跳着脚骂的——但问题是为什么这家伙的男人缘会这么好阿，随便来一个人就跟他那么合拍，这点实在很让人火大好吗？！

Zoro一掌撑上墙面，叹了口气。“真是一点自觉都没有的白痴。”

“你这……”金发男人刚要反驳，Zoro已经欺身过来咬上他的嘴唇，让他将後半句话直接吞进了肚子。此刻已经不再需要任何语言。欢快的乐声在左近的广场上不绝于耳，而他们躲在小巷中恍若无人地亲吻。

金发的厨师先生保持着残存的理智断断续续地想，真不知道谁才是白痴……你以为老子会跟随随便便一个人做这种事情吗？

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[06]

[关键词：梦想]

这是一个常常被摆到台面上来的词，因为它很重要，非常重要。是他们所有人旅行，前进的理由；向往，追逐的一切。野心越大，它们通常也会跟着愈加气势磅礴，恢弘万状。世界第一，勇敢的，全部的，不为人知的，传说中的，最自由的，都是他们各自在脑海中描摹的，一定会抵达的终点。

在所有人的梦想中，就只有一个人略略特殊了些。

至少Roronoa Zoro是这么认为的。

听上去根本不是需要怎么拼命就能够实现的，只要那地方存在……不，那简直是一定的。毕竟，找到一个不会跑掉的地方对于四海为家的航海者而言……简直可以用轻而易举来形容了。总会遇到的，不是吗？

话虽如此，绿发男人从没看轻过任何一个人的梦想，即使他认为这不需要多么拼命。在他眼中，梦想都是赌上时间与尊严来确认之物，无论多大多小，多轻多沉，在自己眼中的无所谓，在其他人眼中或许就是全部。

他和那个人从未在这种精神层面上有过什么交流。事实上他和厨子根本没有过多少次正常的谈话，总是刚说上几句就撸胳膊挽袖子准备动手，就为了些鸡毛蒜皮小儿科之极的口角。自己想想也闹不明白，为什么那些事情放在别人身上没事，一惹到那家伙头上就各种不对盘，不折腾到鸡飞狗跳不罢休。简直是天生的八字不合。

八字不合？

是这样吗？好像也不对。

会有跟他意见相合的时候，那家伙也会坦然承认不再闹别扭，比如犯错的狙击手，就要他自己站出来承认错误。那次居然十分难得地跟自己站在同一阵线，反驳了Nami的话。再比如战斗的时候，那家伙跟自己的配合连脑子都不用过，身体就自然而然地行动了，仿佛从上辈子起就能配合得如此完美。这真的是八字不合的人能做出来的事情吗？

其实在一个团体中，每一个人对待其他人必然有亲有疏。那些认识久的，比较合拍的，自然就会亲近一些。在所有人中，那家伙算最特殊的那个。要让他承认跟自己亲近绝对是见鬼，当然，要自己承认也一定是见鬼。所以有时候Luffy说出“Zoro和Sanji关系很好嘛”这样观点的时候，自己也会觉得诧异。虽然出口反驳，但和厨子异口同声的腔调，自己听起来都觉得有几分……立不住脚。

喂这哪里是「八字不合」的节奏了？

Zoro坐在甲板的草地上，偶尔抬眼会看到金发男人的身影。厨子站在船舷边，眺望着海面吸烟的样子很安静。不知道这种时候他都在看些什么？会不会正在逡巡着海面，默默寻找着他最想见的那片海？

像认真对待所有人的梦想一般，自从认识那家伙以来，绿发男人的脑海里也多了这样一个地方。蔚蓝色，充满各种游鱼，最重要的是它们来自于所有的海域。那些曾经想找到的，从来不曾见过的，一切你能想到的鱼类都能在这地方窥见身影。他们的圣地……吗？

真到了那个时候，那家伙会是怎样一副表情呢？那么接下去……又会怎样呢？

他突然发现自己已经无法想象没有这个男人的桑尼号。也许在更早的时候就这样觉得了，只不过从未察觉，更是从未思考到这种地步。

说到底，他们所有人的旅程，究竟能不能殊途同归？

不结伴一起走下去的话，真的还有原本的意义吗？

这样干想是不可能有答案的。大概只有等到那一刻降临的时候……才会明白吧。

绿发男人眯一下眼睛，晃一下手中的酒瓶。还剩最後一口，他意犹未尽地将它们倒进嘴里，舔一下嘴唇。视线中那个金发的人回过头来，淡然瞥来一眼，迈着悠闲的步子走去餐厅。下一秒钟，Zoro也干脆利落地起身，跟着那人的脚步走进船舱。

虽然不确定去了是要做什么……

但身体已经这样行动了，显然是期待与那家伙交流的。如果不是用语言，大概就是肢体上的了。至于到底是什么，去了再说吧。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[07]

[关键词：便利商店]

可恶。那家伙能独自撑过一周吗？还是说只要有酒就够了？不不不，那混账的观点从根本上讲就是错误的。金发男人一面在心里碎碎念，一面在便利商店里挑选食物。突然接到料理界大会的邀请函对餐厅来讲当然不是什么坏事，但想到要离家一个礼拜的代价就……自己养的那株绿色藻类，一个礼拜不管的话，没问题吗？

时间仓促，明天一早的飞机，所以自己得在走之前买上足够多的东西留在家里。所以只能找这种24小时都开着的小店了……也只好这样了。至于那个绿藻头，今晚居然还加班。鬼知道他是不是白天睡得太多才导致工作成天干不完的，白痴一样？

就在Sanji拿起一袋速食面的时候，他听到有熟悉的声音招呼自己。

“嘿。”

金发男人回过头，穿着警服的Roronoa Zoro就站在自己身後。轻轻挑着嘴角，他以一种自己很少见到的姿态出现，英气逼人，左耳三枚金色的水滴划过一丝微亮的光。平时在家里是不会穿成这样的，而白天工作的时候也基本上不会碰面……

“不是工作中吗，”Sanji的视线在制服上转了一圈，“到人家店里来做什么？”

“当然是可疑分子。”

从这位警察先生走进店里就竖起耳朵的店家立刻慌张起来，绿发男人连忙摆了摆手。“没你们的事。”

“喂绿藻头，有两个消息，一好一坏，你要听哪个？”Sanji根本不在意他的话，只是将速食面放进购物筐，漫不经心地开口。

“出什么事了吗？”

Sanji瞥了他一眼。“当然是有事，不然老子为什么会大半夜的在这里。我明天要出差，一早就走，一个礼拜之後回来。那么好消息就是，老子会给你买足够填饱肚子的东西，你就靠它们过活吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“德雷斯罗萨。”

“啧。”听到这个名字，Zoro狠狠拧起眉来，“谁邀请你去的，卷眉毛混账？”

那是个出了名欢娱的激情之城。有名，食物的确很有名，但终归比不上各种层出不穷的桃色事情更有名。放这家伙自己跑去，他可没那么放心。

“跟老子有几毛钱关系？！是老爷子应下来的。”

“让他自己去！”

“信不信老子踢死你？！”说完他就发现这句威胁一点用都没有，因为那家伙在走神，不知道在想些什么。

“随你吧。”绿发男人不知道想起了什么，转身就走。工作时间隔着窗子看到这家伙，不由自主就拐进店里，但总不能逗留太久的时间。虽然对这件事很在意，但他不会干预那家伙的工作。至于不放心……自然有不放心的对策。比起跟那家伙在便利商店里争执，他想到有件更重要的事情要做。

火大，真令人火大！这什么态度！难得老子还在好心给这混账买吃的！Sanji站在店里连叼了三根烟才平复下自己的心情。他提着装的满满的口袋走在街上，心说像自己这么悲天悯人的好人真是打着灯笼也难找。就算那家伙再怎么让人火大，也总不能真的饿死他。等自己回来，一定要给那混账连着做一个礼拜的甜食当正餐，妈的！

当然，当第二天我们的厨师先生离开德雷斯罗萨的机场不久後便发现某人竟然请了假追着自己来到那座城市而大吃一惊什么的，就是後话了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[08]

[关键词：梦之场所]

最近的梦境越来越多是关于过去的事情。金发男人迷迷糊糊坐起身来的时候，脑袋里仍旧充斥着某些熟悉的剧情。一时是充斥粉色的可怕岛屿，无数熟悉的人妖成群结队地追着自己；一时又变成冬岛上的宫殿，如花似玉的老医师将明晃晃的刀子扔过一把又一把；再然後莫名就到了海列车，成片成片的墨蓝伴着雨水惊掠而过，前方是光明倾轧的永昼之岛，自己在轻笑中醒来，前一刻还在戏谑地问那个人，你是在担心我吗。

彼时轻描淡写的试探，湮没在阿库阿拉格娜的长风骤雨中，此刻猛然翻起，心口沉钝得要命。Sanji一下子清醒过来，他缓缓按了一下自己的额角，努力摈弃那种奇怪的感觉。扫一眼寝室，负责守夜的绿藻头应该还在瞭望台恪尽职守。

他悄悄起身走去甲板。凌晨的风有清冷的气息，海天交界处泛着微光，比平时早了很多。厨师先生转头的刹那，余光瞥见瞭望台上人影一闪。他慢条斯理地抽出一根香烟点起来，从甲板踱回餐厅。

厨师先生刚取出在上一座岛买来的菜谱，绿发的剑士就推门走了进来。他瞥了一眼，将注意力集中到手中的书页上，找到上次看的位置。今天的下午茶就可以尝试几款新的点心。

“今天吹的是什么风，这么早？”绿发男人打着呵欠在沙发上坐下来。

“困的话可以先睡会儿。”Sanji等了几秒钟没见回话，一抬头才看到绿藻头已经坐在沙发上睡着了。他啧了一声，心说好歹听完老子宽宏大量的话再睡阿。

鬼使神差地，他的视线离开了书页，Sanji托着腮打量起那个男人来。虽然看上去是一脸蠢相，但眉毛英挺，眼中偶尔会闪过魄力十足的黯光，嘴角微微挑起来的时候自有种洒脱的意味，左耳金色的水滴会在风起的时候发出清脆细碎的声响。

等到金发男人准备好早餐，嗅着香气扑来的众多饿鬼也纷纷在餐厅中闹腾起来，绿发男人伸着懒腰被吵醒，肚子也跟着叫了起来。

虽然睡了没多久，但他还是知道自己梦见了以前的事情。那些梦境纷至沓来，在他眼前呼啸而过，留下一旦想起就再也不可能忘的画面。克拉伊卡纳岛上无数日夜的修行，新伤旧伤叠在一起，再剧烈的疼痛也不能抵消他想回到伙伴身边的想法；然後是自己用刀鞘将厨子放倒，亲眼看着他带着不甘与恼怒，绝望地倒在自己面前；场景变化又莫名是在那辆超速的海列车上，从话筒中传出的熟悉又戏谑的声线，那个人漫不在乎地问，你是在担心我吗，绿藻头。

那时还以为自己被彻底看穿了，所以不假思索地反驳了。但现在想来，就算退上一百步，如果真的是那样又如何？就算被察觉到又怎样？换作那家伙自己，面对陷入危险的伙伴，也不可能毫不在意吧？哪里需要那么心虚了？

自己对那个厨子，只不过是在看待所有人的基础上过了一点，再过一点。

能够被察觉到吗，那样细微的程度？

他抬一下眼睛，那个金发的人正在向他们的航海士大献殷勤，带着桃心旋成一阵粉色的风。无暇顾及自己，更无暇顾及自己眼中掩不住的暗涌波涛。

绿发男人面无表情地坐到桌边开始享用自己的早餐，和每天都一样。但他知道，有些事情一旦被察觉，就再没可能被单纯地压制。

是种子，就算沉睡，也不会忘记自己应该开出怎样的花。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[09]

[关键词：冲击]

鬼知道究竟发生了什么！

金发男人抓着自己的头发，一方面不解，另一方面又难以克制地回想起刚才发生的事情。晚餐结束後，其他人陆续回寝室休息，直到只剩下那个绿藻头和自己两个人的时候，那家伙不知道为什么，竟然会发狂一般地亲过来？！

两年不见，自从夏波第群岛重聚以来，Roronoa Zoro似乎就有些不对劲。那纯粹是一种直觉。不管是有意无意中挪开的视线，还是偶尔某些时候被自己捕捉到的，变得难以读懂的深邃眼神，淡漠神色，都像是刻意掩藏着什么。因为那个人总是巧妙地避开所以自己根本没有任何寻找答案的机会。

……直到刚才。

他闭一下眼睛。带着酒香的微醺的气息仍然在舌尖齿列间盘桓不去，记忆也如同被酒精麻醉，令人眩晕。印象中最後的光芒是绿发男人燃烧着黯光的眸，带着明确得不容犹疑的目的性，下一秒嘴唇便烙下快要灼伤的温度。

明明没可能会发生这样的事情的。理由是什么？

那家伙失心疯了吗？

需不需要找Chopper看看？

Sanji心说就算自己在人妖岛上待了两年，跟着伊万科夫修行了两年，但怎也不至于变成女人吧？！自己从来没有接受过什么荷尔蒙注射……虽说在岛上的时候穿过女装吧但那根本就是迫不得已好吗？！更何况离开人妖岛之後根本没在任何人面前穿过……所以问题一定不在这里。

不是自己的问题的话，就是那个绿藻头了。

厨师先生十分困扰地又抓起自己的头发。明明是船上最不对盘的两个人……那家伙，是为了让自己不爽才要吻自己的吗？也说不过去阿，这些天只是最基本的斗嘴，也没发展到不共戴天的地步，需要这样打击报复吗？那家伙得了手也没露出什么得逞或是赢了的表情，显然也不是自己猜测的这种情况。

究竟是什么？

他感到冥冥之中有一只可怕而强力的手，狠狠掼进自己脑袋里将原有平静的世界翻搅成一片。平素堪称反应迅速灵敏的大脑到现在活像是生了锈，黏堆在一起，套不进一个有用的公式，再怎么运算也得不出正确的答案。

真是令人焦躁。

焦躁焦躁焦躁焦躁。

他努力坚持着思维的正常，但它们很可能已经偏离了正确的方向。比如……一个大胆的念头毫无根据地跳了出来。那实在太过虚幻，简直是不可能中的不可能。

试问，一个怎么看自己都不顺眼，恨不得每天都要拳脚相向的人，怎么可能会喜欢上自己？

那家伙的神智还好吗？

Sanji眨了眨眼睛，眼前的光芒黯下。是绿发男人伸出手扶住自己的後脑，不容抵抗地拉近距离。在怔愣的时间里，气息虽陌生却已无比真切地传来。Sanji甩了甩头再次将那些画面从脑袋里抛开，却不能蒙骗自己地感受到了……有种沉重得足以窒息的东西，正从左边心口的地方慢慢扩散开来。

丝毫感觉不到反感的自己，果然更让人困惑呢。

带着两年，再向前，更多也更长久的持续的时间，它悄然蛰伏着，然後被某些迷人的东西勾出来，复活，并且不安分地扭动。金发男人察觉到了这个东西的存在，他无计可施，只能咬着牙抓紧自己的衣襟。

现在你将它引出来了，Zoro。

你说，要怎么办才好？

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[10]

[关键词：信件]

这是三年的最後一天。金发男人捏着白色的信封，仔仔细细地看着那封信。每隔不久就会寄来一封这样的信。信封中必定装着八页纸，草帽海贼团的每个人都会给他写上一张纸。而在这八页纸中必然有一整页的空白，什么都不写。

他从西服口袋里摸出烟盒，慢慢敲出一支来叼进嘴里。打火机的光芒亮起一点，映出一只海色的眸，然後就是白色的烟气在空气中弥散开来。做这一切的时候，男人都在专心盯着那张空白的信纸，仿佛纸上有什么对他而言非常重要的东西。他的每一个动作都很慢，像是沉浸在记忆中。

Nami会写一些航行中发生的事情给自己；Robin酱则会写一些当地见闻与祝福；Luffy会写满篇的要肉吃，不知道那家伙到底有多想念自己的料理；Chopper会画一个棉花糖给自己；Usopp的必定是惊险刺激的冒险故事；Brook偶尔会写很怀念自己和Zoro打架的那些日子；Franky会将自己被感动得一塌糊涂的事情伴着自弹自唱的歌词一并Super地寄过来。

就只有那个绿藻头，从来不写一句话。

什么都不用写，Sanji什么都知道。

一切都在临分别的那一晚，用身体「说」得一清二楚了。

All Blue距离伟大航道的终点拉乎德尔非常近，简直近得超乎想象。金发的厨师先生感到自己的路也已看到了终点，而另一些人仍要前进。他与其他人约定，自己暂时在这座岛上留三年。他要用这三年的时间记住自己的梦想，再然後，他会重新回到伙伴们的身边。

那才是自己该回去的地方。

这样的时间说长不长，说短却也不短。比夏波第群岛一别多了一年，所以说，不算离开太久，又足以让自己体会到All Blue的广博。

“料理长！你真的要走了吗？！”

“真的不留下吗？这里不是你一手带起来的餐厅吗？”

“芭拉蒂的分号现在已经天下闻名，你走了，慕名而来的客人要怎么办？”

金发男人轻轻扬起嘴角，环视过餐厅里的伙计。

“还用说吗，当然是交给你们了，别给老爷子和老子丢脸。”他将行李甩到肩上，就只有一小袋物件——自己在这三年中收到的所有的信。他有足够的理由相信，桑尼号上有自己需要的一切。除了本人和这些信件，什么都不需要再带走了。

他离开了自己的餐厅，缓步向码头走去。关于All Blue，关于厨师们的梦想终于可以高声向整个世界宣布。他终于可以自豪地告诉所有人，All Blue不是什么虚幻的想象，而是真实存在的梦之地。

——它就在伟大航道，与尽头不过咫尺之臾。

海平线上，桑尼号的风帆已经出现在视线中。如同想象中那样，海贼王的船重新回到了约定之地。金发男人迎着海风，伸手按住自己的发梢。原本还怀疑这帮家伙中途可能被什么莫名其妙的事情耽搁，不过显然自己的担心是多余了。

“喂！Sanji！”桑尼号还未接近，船长的声音便远远传来，夹杂着其他人的欢呼，“我接你来啦！”

金发男人感到自己的心脏如新生般地重重跳动。属于海贼的骨血在平静蛰伏了三年後，再次沸腾。身体记起伟大航道上的风浪，战斗，强敌，盛筵，自己又回到那个曾贴着自己耳膜高声叫嚣的自由的世界。只要和这些家伙们在一起，每一天都将是自己用力活着的证据。

巨大的船只尚未抵岸，Sanji的视线挨个扫过甲板上的人，最後定在Roronoa Zoro的身上。金发男人轻轻弯起嘴角。

就算一字不着他也知道那个人在写什么，就算一语不发他也知道那个人在说什么。

眼角眉梢，一如曾经。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[11]

[关键词：笔记]

“嗯，这是……？”绿发男人来到餐厅里，罕见地没有见到厨子的身影。平时那家伙肯定会在的，现在却只有桌上摊开的一本书。

他拎着酒瓶，走到桌边随便翻看了几眼。

书是在上一座岛买的，上面还写着那座岛的名字呢。不用想也知道，是关于料理的。不得不说那个厨子尽职尽责是真的，不过性格恶劣也是一点不假。比如……他咬着瓶盖，看到书页边角上标注的文字感到额角的青筋开始不受控制地轻跳。

「喂养绿藻的话，要再加几滴白兰地才好」

「虽然违反了自然规律但养藻类的话还是需要点红酒」

「养藻必备之物」

那个混账……是觉得自己不会看到吗？

除了关于自己的部分，对其他人的描述也有，尤其是Nami和Robin，简直要连赞美诗都写上。鬼才会看阿，那种东西……不过腹诽归腹诽……厨子对工作有多上心，他不是不知道。但话说回来，认真也不构成他能随便用“绿球藻”呼来喝去的理由。

舱门一响打开了，金发男人从浴室回来，第一眼看到的画面是Zoro一边举着酒瓶要喝不喝的样子，一边斜着视线瞟着自己的书。再联想到自己走之前刚写的那些内容，Sanji心说八成是被看个正着吧。

无所谓阿，反正那些都是事实。

不管是从职业角度还是生物角度来考虑。

“老子允许你偷看了吗？”厨师先生走到桌前，啪地一声阖上书页。

“偷看哪有需要「允许」的？再说了，我可是光明正大地看。”Zoro敲了敲桌面，“会做贼心虚的话就别犯这种低级错误阿，白痴。”

“啧。明明是株低等植物，脑子什么时候变快了？”能被这家伙抓住话里的漏洞，Sanji觉得自己退步得太明显了。是几天不斗嘴的缘故，还是脑袋刚从浴室里出来，有点生锈？

“看不出你还挺上心的嘛，喂养藻类，嗯？当心别被藻类的脑子给比下去？”Zoro的腔调里带上了一丝揶揄的语气。

金发男人挑一下嘴角。“上心是一定的，因为看到辛辛苦苦养的植物能活下去，还是很欣慰的。但植物居然好死不死地不知感恩，真是不幸。”

Zoro注视着他滴着水珠的发尖与说话时若隐若现的舌尖，眼神渐渐变得深不见底。他慢慢扬起嘴角露出一抹笑容。金发男人察觉到他嘴角现出的弧度，心口一点点生出危险的感觉。厨师先生的指尖够着书的封面，将它向自己的方向勾过来，脚下却不自觉地退了小半步。

“居然被说了「不知感恩」……果然应该好好道谢才是阿。”

明明没有一丝道谢的意思！不知道那心怀叵测的鬼植物是要做什么！Sanji正在琢磨这句话的真正含义，绿发男人猛地欺过来咬上那双嘴唇。刚从浴室出来不久，厨子身上还带着温暖的水汽与干净的味道，就这样被一并传进Zoro的大脑。

绿发男人噬咬着那双嘴唇，手钻进衬衣下恋恋不舍地摩挲着那人的腰线。毫无疑问厨子这副身体诱人得要命，尤其是在做的时候。这件事没人比他更清楚。此刻掌下的皮肤温热而光滑，而那微微颤抖起来的触感简直是……啧，直截了当的诱惑。

“喂，喂！”Sanji好不容易才夺回呼吸，连忙一把攥住那家伙不安分的手，“混账你突然之间是做什么？！”

“当然是道谢阿。”绿发男人面不改色地回答，“你不是想让我说「多谢款待」吗？”

“那也不是这……”

“刚刚难道不是你说的吗？不知感恩什么的。唔，好吧我明白了，我们换个地方。”绿发男人自说自话地说完，将Sanji扛在肩上走出餐厅。

“不对不对，不是那个意思！喂你等等！”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[12]

[关键词：灰色]

黑色的皮鞋踩着雨水停在後巷中。伞沿缓缓抬起几分，金发男人打量着那个倒在地上的人。在一切阴暗的颜色中，男人的发色令他想起蓬勃生长的某种植物，隐隐带着一丝生机。这个季节持续的巨雨算是告一段落，此刻只余下淅淅沥沥的零星雨滴从遍布阴云的天空落下，打在那个男人的身上。湿润气息伴着腥甜，黯红的血迹在地面上蜿蜒出有若河流的轨迹。

在一个满目灰霾，一点也不愉快的雨天中，Sanji捡到了一个昏迷不醒的绿发男人。

接下来的事情也说不上是照顾那株陌生的植物。金发男人只是打了个电话叫Law过来给他做检查，然後顺理成章地扔进Law的医院。

“滥好人。”这是Law从手术室出来之後对他说的第一句话。

Sanji抬下嘴角心说彼此彼此。他慢条斯理地从烟盒里敲出一支，细长的香烟在指尖灵巧地转了几下，被送进嘴里。这地方不许吸烟，所以他并没有点，只是习惯性地放进嘴里咬住而已。他随随便便去探望了下还在昏迷中的男人。外伤太多，总的来说包得像只粽子也看不出什么更深刻的内涵，Sanji站了一会儿就悄悄离开了。

那人醒来的消息传来，已经是两天後的事情。

本着自己捡回来的就要自己负责的想法，金发男人赶到医院。当他走进病房的时候，那个绿发男人正在不老实地拆自己眼睛上的纱布。从床上地下散乱的纱布看来，他已经自己弄下来了不少。

“让Law那家伙看见的话，一定会二话不说给你一顿的。”Sanji靠在门框上，叉起双手来打量他。不知道那只受伤的眼睛还能不能保住……Law只说了是五五之数，他又不是神仙。

绿发男人的动作缓了一线，他抬起右眼望了一眼这个突然出现的陌生男人，接着继续拆他的纱布。眼下的状况他不是很清楚，但毫无疑问这地方是医院，看样子大概是这家伙将自己弄到这里的。在这陌生的环境中，绿发男人不能确定的事情太多，有一件事却十分肯定。

他在满目灰白的世界中睁开眼，这个男人就这样，带着异常亮眼的金色闯进自己的视线。

“喂！”看来警告无效，Sanji拧一下眉，几步走上前捏住那家伙的手腕。

危险的气息在这一刻降临，如尖锐的某种利器破开空气，金发男人的瞳孔猛地收缩，眼前的画面猛然变作天花板，与此同时出现的还有绿发男人警觉俯视的眼神。Sanji感到加在自己手腕上的力道重逾千斤，一秒钟内自己就被压制住了。

湛蓝的眸带着火光微微眯起，下一秒Sanji屈膝狠狠抵上那人的腹部。剧痛令绿发男人不得不松开手。金发男人利落地撑一把地面跳起身，面无表情地看着他趴在床沿猛烈地咳嗽。当足了这家伙是病人才会放松警惕，看来的确是自己失算了。野兽就算身负重伤，也仍是十足危险的生物。

这次……又捡了个不得了的家伙吧？

“再对我的人下手，不保证给你留全尸。至于擅自拆掉绷带的事情我不追究，後果自负。”Law不知何时出现在病房门口，好整以暇地把玩着手中一把手术刀。医生眸底冰冷的光昭示着这几句话绝不是什么玩笑。他将视线投往那个忙着正领带的金发男人。“早跟你说过，不明真相的死人不要乱捡。”

金发男人扬起嘴角。上次听到这句话是自己在Baratie的後巷捡Law回来的时候，这家伙向自己说教的内容。

“不过上次捡到的可是个很棒的家伙，但愿这次也别太差？”

医生啧了一声，虽然听到的姑且算是句夸奖自己的好话，但总觉得像是在谈论阿猫阿狗。“……管好你自己吧。养只野家伙，可别被咬了。”

“切，当初的野猫不是也变家猫了么。”

目送Law的身影从门口消失，Sanji耸一下肩膀。“嘛，就是这样。原本我没有任何义务管你，愿意去哪也随你。不过，要是你没有地方去的话，可以考虑一下给老子打工。我餐厅里刚好缺人手。我叫Sanji。”他很自然地掏出香烟，看了男人一眼就直接点起来，“你的名字？怎么一句话也不说，难不成是个哑巴？”

绿发男人微微皱一下眉。他张了张嘴，由于长时间没开过口，嗓音低沉而暗哑。

“Roronoa Zoro。”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[13]

[关键词：虚幻]

绿发男人吞了口口水，视线凝视着那只漂亮的手缓缓解开海蓝色衬衫的衣扣。晃眼的白色在逐渐敞开的衣襟内铺开，在还差最後一颗纽扣的时候戛然而止。从未觉得这样一件衬衫会穿出这样诱人的效果，以致他现在极想伸手将它从那人肩膊上扯下。只需要一个动作，就可以看到被衣料遮住的更多的皮肤。但Zoro没有动作，因为他还没搞清楚，为什么自己如此渴望更多。那只手要命地停下了，于是他的视线向上，划过白皙的胸口，再继续向上。如同海洋一般的眸微微眯起来一些，晃动着午後三点时令人目眩的光芒。那个金发的人带着明显邀约的意味，绯色的舌尖轻舔过上唇，继而极缓慢地吐露出自己最为熟悉的音节。

「Zoro。」

他了解血液猛然激进的感觉，他了解心脏加速跳动的感觉，有什么在不断冲击着他的大脑。

明明……是平时总要和自己吵成一团的人，却微妙地开始不一样。

如此不真实，又如此真实。

绿发男人生生止住自己想要伸手过去的冲动。是打算做什么呢？抱住他吗，抚摸他吗，还是更多的什么？反正是那家伙擅自靠过来的，对吧？

Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛。眼前落下一片黑暗，钻入耳中的是其他人匀称的呼吸与呼噜声。那个家伙今天守夜，不在寝室里。他猛地在吊床上坐起身，回想起刚刚的一切。

果然，不是真的。只是一个梦，要不是那个厨子根本不会做出那种事情，他一定会怀疑它是真实发生的。

他不知道自己是该放松地呼一口气还是遗憾地啧一声。如果没有醒来会怎样？会不会无法控制自己的手，去碰触，按照自己真正的想法做？

真正的想法？是什么？

Zoro从吊床上起身，悄悄离开寝室。他觉得自己应当稍微清醒一下，他需要酒。原本厨子应该是在瞭望台守夜的，他却在走进水之酒吧的时候，听到了楼上传来的脚步声。

在餐厅里？

当绿发男人意识到的时候，自己已经进了餐厅。果不其然，立刻迎来了Sanji略感错愕的视线。

“这个时间？”金发男人难以置信地咋舌。他才看过时间，凌晨三点多，分明是所有人睡得正死的时候。这家伙莫非是在梦游么？唔，如果真是梦游的话，一定不能叫醒他，对吧？

Zoro咬开酒瓶的盖子，随随便便瞟了他一眼。就是这一眼惹的祸。和梦中同样的海蓝色衬衫，领口部分露出一小块雪白的肌肤，更多的则掩没在衣料下方。本尊就在眼前，他的脑海中蓦然现出厨子解开纽扣的动作，优雅缓慢而异常煽情。剑士的动作也为之一滞。

好像真实发生过。

“白痴绿藻头，半夜三更的来偷酒喝？”厨子不满地看着他毫不在意地喝酒的样子。照这个速度，没准撑不到下座岛屿这家伙就没酒了。自己一定要控制着点了，要么回头没酒喝，难受的还是这家伙。

Zoro眨了眨眼睛，向那个在脑袋里不住诱惑自己的人走去。看着剑士毫不犹豫地向自己走来，Sanji不由自主地想後退一步，但脚跟刚挪开一点就重新站定。凭什么自己一定要躲开阿？

“喂，你脑袋被门夹了还是撞上什么奇怪的东西了？”

绿发男人仍旧一语不发，他在走过桌子的时候顺手将酒瓶放下。男人一径走到厨子身前，那人硬撑着没有退开给了他足够靠近的机会，于是空出的双手毫不犹豫地抚上Sanji的腰。被那人什么都不明白的视线注视着，Zoro想让他明白。毫不犹豫地，带着酒味的嘴唇立刻贴上金发男人的唇瓣。是身体先于大脑而动作的，他也没料到会发生这样的事情。

然而它真的发生了。

一切都不再虚幻，它已经成为真实。

Sanji一下子懵了。来自嘴唇的温度明白昭示着自己是被偷袭了，而且对象还是那个不知道哪里不对劲的绿藻头！一刹那，他脑袋里乱成了一锅粥。

喂谁来告诉他这个突然之间跑出来一语不发吻住自己的家伙到底是怎么回事？！他还打算做什么？！梦游吗真的是梦游吗？！

还有很重要的一件事……真的不能叫醒这家伙吗？！

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[14]

[关键词：第一个伙伴]

加入草帽海贼团後，Sanji从其他人那里辗转听到了很多事情，毕竟都是一条船上的人，总不能什么都不了解。比如每个人的梦想，在这艘船上的理由，比如大家都有一些怎样的过去——如果不是什么说不得的事情的话——再比如，其实第一个加入海贼团的是绿藻头。和自己在芭拉蒂初次相见的时候，他们就已经是伙伴了。

Sanji有时会想，究竟Luffy当初是怎样挑上他的呢？

每个人上船的因缘都不太一样，大部分都是应Luffy的邀请而来的，不排除被他死皮赖脸弄来的比如Chopper，Franky还有自己。还有少数是主动提出加入的比如Robin酱和Brook。不管怎么说，都是水到渠成，时机到了自然而然就成了伙伴。那么，Zoro也是有这样的一个契机吧？

“想知道的话，自己去问嘛……”狙击手打了个呵欠，转身迷迷糊糊睡了。

切。Sanji心说，谁要去问一个绿球藻男阿。一来二去，他也就忘记了这件事。而让他重新回想起来是在水之七岛，那个粉色头发的年轻海军说，Luffy先生，Zoro先生，好久不见了，你们还认得我吗的时候。

绿发男人脸上的表情让他意识到在那个人的身上，永远有自己不了解的过去。

因为没有在身边，所以即使知道得再多，也总会有空白。

这是不容改变的事实。

他悄悄按一下心口，暗自压制住那种名为“不甘心”的情绪。

而再一次认识到这件事，是在一别两年之後。第一个来到夏波第群岛的居然好死不死又是那个Roronoa Zoro。明明是路痴，却动不动就把第一名第七名什么的挂在嘴边，好像自己多么多么有功劳，金发男人简直怒火中烧。

混账，你到底得意在哪里？！明明只是队友可靠点而已！

就算比老子早一步又怎样？！信不信老子在你的料理里面加刀子？！

这样的情绪一直带到了桑尼号的厨房里。当手腕被抓牢，扳过身子来面对绿发男人的时候，Sanji依然是一脸的神色不善。

“白痴厨子你到底闹够了没有？”Zoro啧了一声，两年没见，居然一点好脸色都没有。

金发男人根本不理会他，别过头继续回忆刀片究竟被自己放在哪里的问题。转开视线的一瞬，扫过男人左眼的伤痕。他免不了地想，应该也像那人胸口上的刀伤一样，好不了了吧？他觉得自己现在根本无法正常思考，大脑像是被某种强烈的东西控制了，没办法冷静也没办法正常对待他。

这种心情和愤怒不一样，也不是单纯的难过。

要更难以形容更复杂，也更难受憋闷，左边的心口被什么东西堵得死死，这样的不痛快让他此刻只想大吵大闹一场。

但那个罪魁祸首偏偏不再打算和自己吵架。

Roronoa Zoro伸出手臂将金发男人狠狠拉进怀里。被陌生的情绪控制着，Sanji用尽力气抵抗着这个拥抱，但那个人铁了心的怎么都不肯放手。直到金发男人渐渐失去力气，咬紧牙关留在他怀里。

从那人身上传来的温度依然熟悉，一如从前。他终于开始安静下来。不会变的东西始终不会有变化。Sanji慢慢抬起手臂，抓紧男人黯绿色的衣料。

骗不了自己的。

他知道这一切的陌生情绪，一切的烦躁不安，都源于自己所不知道的时间，所不知道的他。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[15]

[关键词：宝物]

Roronoa Zoro看着鲜红的液体顺着厨子白皙的手背流出一道怵目惊心的痕迹，瞳孔猛地收缩。黯色的刀光带着尖啸破开空气，如划破乌云的电闪，下一秒便是末日的降临。

不可原谅。当剑士将三把刀收进刀鞘的时候，脑子里依然盘桓着这样的念头。

趁着混乱和海流，桑尼号又一次有惊无险地逃出了海军的包围圈。

大家身上多多少少都带了点伤，所幸的是没有重伤者。小船医挨个为所有人包扎伤口。到金发男人这里，Chopper把他的整只右手都打上了绷带。试着活动了一下那只手，刺痛的感觉顺着神经传进大脑。血当然是止住了但手背被划了一道很长的口子也的确不假。

伤口愈合之前不能沾水，真是麻烦死了。

不过是一群不成气候的海军，居然弄成这个样子真是……太难看了。

Sanji用左手掏出烟盒，本想抽一支点起来，但一只手拿着怎么都别扭，最後他赌气一般把烟盒塞回口袋，转身走进了厨房。

绿发男人的目光随着他，然後剑士站起身来跟了过去。

不用回头就能听出来是谁。不知道这家伙这次是打算奚落自己还是怎样。厨子无所谓地想着，虽然右手是不太方便，但至少脚上的工夫还在，将那家伙踢出厨房还是不成问题的。总算离开了那帮混蛋海军，快到下午茶的时间了，希望现在准备还来得及。金发男人一想起自己的工作，就认真地分了一大半心过去，不怎么在意身後的人了。

“要是这样能把烟戒了，没准是件好事。”

“阿？！”Sanji立即感到额角的青筋暴跳起来。来者不善善者不来，这藻类果然是来奚落自己一只手干活不利落的？！

他怒气冲冲地回过头，动作突然一僵。自己居然和那家伙脸对脸，只要再向前一点就到贴到一起了。那家伙在说话间靠得太近，这样的距离超乎了自己的想象。Sanji怔愣地任由那个人伸手摸上了自己的大腿。

这感觉太过清晰也太过冲击，金发男人浑身一震。

Zoro从那人的裤子口袋里掏出了烟盒，像厨子往常做的那样，敲了几下敲出一支来。虽然绿发男人对这样的动作可不能算“熟悉”但比起此刻只有一只手的人来，显然要「熟练」得多。

金发男人依然有点懵，不过看着Zoro将香烟送到嘴边还是习惯性地张口咬住。接着打火机的光亮起，他低头凑上去，点燃了嘴里的烟。尼古丁的气息在空气中淡淡散开，大脑这才开始重新运作。Sanji眨了眨眼睛，总算反应过来。

也就是说……这家伙是专程跑来给自己点烟的？

“……你的脑袋真的不是被门挤了吗？”还是说植物的思维，身为人类果然无法参透？

“你脑袋才是被挤了，白痴。如果你不要的话，现在就扔掉好了。”这样说着，绿发男人伸手过去就要夺走香烟。

“别！”厨子连忙做了个禁止的动作，他的右手被绑得木乃伊一样，显得这动作笨拙又有点可笑。不过金发男人终于舒了口气，相信绿藻头这趟是一番难得的好意。

Zoro的视线自然而然地定在他举起来的右手上。白色的绷带过于刺目。

作为海贼，头上还顶着那么高额的悬赏金，遇到敌人是常有的事。断几根骨头，弄到浑身上下都淌着鲜血也没什么稀奇的。不管怎样的伤口，都可能出现在身上。

但是，胆敢动这双手的……不可原谅。

那是那家伙最宝贵的东西。

……全部砍了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[16]

[关键词：假不了的东西]

今天的伟大航道天气极好，因此Sanji的心情也极好。金发的厨师先生自得其乐地在厨房里忙碌，为他的两位女神准备下午茶。唔，顺便再加上那群混蛋家伙的份。黑樱桃芝士蛋糕，凤梨水晶糕，奶油小羊角面包和鲜榨苹果汁。刚从烤箱里拿出来的蛋糕散发出甜美的香气，惹得Luffy的大头贴在窗上不止一次。

看着那小子满怀期待的眼神也不错。他这样想着，将所有的茶点摆好盘端了出去。

踏着一阵风般的舞步，金发男人恭恭敬敬将银质的三层托盘以及两杯果汁摆到两位女神身前的白桌上，再轻车熟路地报上各式蛋糕的名号。

“爱阿爱阿……”金发男人带着两位女神的称赞，飘飘然地回到厨房。

之前已经喊过话了，一群馋鬼在话音落地前就冲进餐厅了，他怎也要回去看着点。Sanji在一片混乱中环视一圈，立刻发现那个绿藻头没来。

从Luffy嘴边抢下来最後一枚小羊角放到一边，厨师先生和颜悦色地哄着他出去。“一会儿就该吃晚饭了Luffy，我给你做别的吃。”

“哦哦那我要肉！带骨的肉！”

“好阿。”应下船长的要求，看着那家伙兴高采烈地跟着骨头和狙击手跑回甲板唱歌跳舞，金发男人瞟了一眼窗外，自言自语，“那白痴，估计又在瞭望台吧？”

耳中听到Luffy和Brook的歌声，还有Nami桑和Robin的谈笑声，还有小船医为狙击手的冒险故事发出的小声尖叫。一切都真实得令人安心。

能到这艘船上来，成为草帽海贼团的一员是件非常棒的事情。无论当初再考虑多少遍，这样的念头都不会改变。

想找到All Blue是真，想和Nami桑一起航海也是真，和其他人成为出生入死的伙伴更是真。

会有什么是假的吗？他想了想，大概……唯一需要藏起来，要用一些表面假象来糊弄过去的事情就是自己对于某人……

那种略略超出一点的在意。

还有一杯苹果汁，正好和小羊角一起给那家伙。Sanji随手拧开一瓶白兰地点了几滴进去。嗅到微醺的酒香从杯中飘出来，他这才满意地点头。以酒香作为调味品来讲是很不错的，不过Nami桑和Robin酱都不太偏好这种口味，所以船上所有人里，大概也就那个绿藻头的食物能放酒进去了。Sanji告诉自己这不过是为了磨练自己的手艺，免得忘记怎么做酒香调味的料理。

不过……究竟是从什么时候起的呢？

不记得了。

他甩一下脑袋把那种古早的事情扔到脑後，端着盘子走出餐厅。

“混账绿藻头，下次再不来吃，老子就直接给Luffy。”无所谓地说着，金发男人顶着盘子跳上瞭望台。果不其然那家伙正在锻炼肌肉，看样子练得正开心，素以忘掉了下午茶。

Sanji将盘子往绿发男人手头一扔，径自摸出香烟点起来。左右无事，稍微抽几口好了。

这样也比较难得，不吵架的时候。金发男人的视线从窗子投下去，刚还在甲板上大呼小叫的一群人似乎全部跑到船尾去看什么东西了。连Nami桑和Robin酱也去了。他诧异了两秒钟，决定一会儿下去的时候顺便看看。

“多谢款待。”

金发男人愣了好几秒才转过头来。“哈？！”

……这家伙居然也会对自己说多谢款待吗？！今天出了两个太阳？！这冲击力毫不逊于Luffy说自己晚饭要吃素好吗？！这到底是不是自己幻听？！在厨子不住腹诽的时候，视线中的绿发男人像是刚刚醒悟过来自己说了什么，满脸别扭地撇开视线。

Sanji轻咳一声也转开了视线。“白痴绿藻头，如果……你平时对老子客气点，下次点餐也不是……不可以阿。”

拿着盘子迅速跳出瞭望台，金发男人咬了咬牙心说，妈的，老子才没有暗暗高兴什么的阿……但毫不大意地说一句，就算表面上一切如常，颠三倒四也同样是假不了的事情。因为……当他记起来要去船尾看一眼的时候，已经是一个小时後了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[17]

[关键词：事实]

Zoro看着突然跑到自己面前的那个男人，渐渐露出一丝诧异的神色。毫无疑问这是一个陌生人，却又相当令人在意。因为那人强烈而纯粹的目的性

——一直目不转睛地盯着自己，那不仅是认识自己的样子，就好像……自己也应该认识他一样。

“Roronoa Zoro。”男人张了张嘴，竟真的叫出了自己的名字。

“抱歉，我们见过吗？”他在脑袋里搜索着一切留有印象的脸孔。但仍茫无头绪，他从不记得有什么地方的什么人能有这样阳光般灿金的发色，还有澄澈如海色的眼瞳。

“你得帮我。我是说……”男人抓了抓头发，任由它们在指间滑脱，变得有些凌乱，他猛地抓住绿发男人的手臂，抬起眼睛的刹那有荦荦的光一闪而过，“可能你现在并不认识我，但在另外的地方我们……我们其实是伙伴，也许你会有什么头绪。”

绿发男人彻底懵了。“喂，你到底在说什么？”

啧了一声，那个男人如同认命一般放开手。要他跑来向那个绿藻头剑士求救什么的绝对是极限了，要不是在这见鬼的地方总算看见张熟悉点的脸……他怎么可能叫住那个人？

显然那家伙根本就不明白。不知道自己的事情不知道自己在说什么更不知道发生了什么，一丁点也指望不上。这也很正常，因为他已经知道了，这是和他们截然不同的一个世界。而那个看上去一般无二的绿藻头，其实也是截然不同的人。与其等这藻类的迟钝回应，还不如自己快点去找出路。

愣过几秒钟，金发的人扭头就走。眼前见到的都不过是幻象，你以为认识的人根本就是陌路，你以为的伙伴其实什么都不是。能够相信的只有自己。就在他再一次分析起事件前因後果的时候，一股大力猛然传来，是自己的手腕被抓住了。

“等一下！”那人低沉的声音立刻响起。

他回过头，落入视线中的是Zoro虽然还不太明白却又不肯轻易放手的表情。他轻轻笑一下，刚想告诉他自己的事情与他无关，就正对上那人黯猩红色的眸。和自己认识的那个绿藻头别无二致，害得他连动作都微微一滞。

“你……到底是什么人？”

“你不认识的人。”

答案却招来那人的摇头否认。“不，我应该认识你。你找我的原因是什么？”

“想办法回去……”

那双眸盯在金发男人的身上，专注又带一点困惑。“回哪里？”

要告诉他吗？有这个必要吗？

明明是个绿球藻……

金发男人思考了几秒，最终觉得说一下也无妨。

“你听好，下面我说的全部是事实，当然信不信随便你。我们——我和你——其实是一条船上的伙伴，在另一个世界。抵达一座岛屿的时候，我喝掉了一种莫名其妙的东西就来到了这地方。这里应该是和我们截然不同的另一个世界。我必须回去。因为你在那边是我的伙伴，所以老子不自觉就和你打了招呼。”说到这里，大概是察觉到自己对那家伙不自觉间生出的依赖性，他略有些烦躁地挥了一下手，“就是这样。信不信由你……总之我不想在这边耽搁太久，必须尽快找到方法回去。”

“必须回去？”

那人语气中透出一种不解或是困惑，让金发男人顿了一下。“对。因为有一定要回去的理由。”

“我想……我大概可以帮你，至少看看能做什么？”Zoro侧一点头看着他，“那么，至少先告诉我你的名字？”

金发男人眨了眨眼睛，这感觉实在有些不真实。明明是个从来都不会叫自己的名字的家伙，现在居然在问自己叫什么。哈？这不是天大的笑话么？

不过他笑不出来，因为只要看着那人的眼睛，他就知道那人是认真的。

还有谁比自己更了解那家伙呢？

“……Sanji。”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[18]

[关键词：钟声为了某人而响起 其实是毫无意义的不靠谱儿架空？]

“圣-索托城的白钟敲响了。”金发男人紧一下身上的斗篷，在他的背心，那墨色的绒呢上绣着一枚银亮的逆七星标记。淡白色的烟气从指尖一点点散开。垂下的金发覆住右边的脸颊，露出左边湛蓝的眸。男人凝神望着远方，在他视线的末端，美丽的蓝星孤悬天际。

在对面雪色山脉的脚下就是巍峨瑰丽的圣-索托城，白钟就位于城堡最高的顶楼上。此刻，庄严的钟声跨越平原，一直传到迷诺森林的边缘。金发男人歇够了，起身来准备动身。但他的同伴却似乎没有这个意思。

“那又怎样？”即使听到含着催促意味的话，叼着草叶躺在地上的剑士连眼睛都不打算睁开。

“庞泽的新王继位啦，你又不是不知道。懒得动的话……不如让老子送你上路吧！”

下一秒钟，绿头发的剑士猛地撑住地面闪到一边，金发男人的鞋子又狠又准地落在他躺的位置，地上瞬间现出一道裂痕。

“混账……”剑士黯猩红色的眸闪过一道暗光，握惯了刀的手已搭上腰间，利刃随时都会出鞘。

“没有老子领路，你下辈子也别想走到圣-索托。怎样？”看着那人像一头强自压着火气野兽的样子，金发男人得意地轻笑起来。

这绝对是巧合中的巧合中的巧合，让Sanji在这绰号死亡迷宫的迷诺森林里撞见了名叫Roronoa Zoro的剑士。当时他饶有兴趣地数着那个绿头发的剑士绕着同一棵蔓菁走了七圈，Sanji简直是从树梢上笑滚下去的。他在知道那个男人的名字之前，就充分认识到那家伙连直路都不会走的本质了。出于同样的理由，他们两个必须尽快赶往圣-索托城。所以Sanji才不在意刀子的威胁，放心大胆地用领路这件事来要挟Zoro。

“传言白钟在蓝星高悬的时候敲响，庞泽就会有血光之灾。”Sanji叹了口气，“不知道会有多少美丽的Lady因为战争而伤心……”

Zoro跟在金发男人身後两步的地方，右手随意搭在腰间的三把刀柄上。他没说什么，只是淡淡扫一眼明亮的蓝星。且不管是引发灾祸也好，平定灾祸也罢，他相信一场大战是必不可少的。而不能否认的是，战争才是他们存在的意义。

“喂，你会向谁效忠？”

“美丽的Lady们。”

“你白痴吗？！”绿发男人露出“果然和白痴无法交流阿”的表情，叹了口气，他的神色猛然严肃起来，“我问的当然是……新王族和旧王族。”

“美丽的Robin酱说了未来掌握在D的继承人的手中，她是不可能说错的。”金发男人将手中所剩无几的烟头扔在地上一脚踩灭，“继承人到底是谁，相信自己的判断就好。”

“也就是说，向谁效忠都是自己决定，对吧？那么……”Zoro抱着双臂，眯起一点眼睛来打量着那座愈加接近的城池，“如果我们刚巧不在同一阵营的话，打起来的时候，千万别客气。”

金发男人嗤笑一声。“你放心，对付一株只会迷路的藻类，用这里……”他轻轻点一下额角，“就足够了。”

“混账，真敢说阿……”

Sanji轻轻弯起嘴角。

究竟自己和这家伙的眼光会不会一致呢？那个D的继承人究竟会是谁？和这家伙究竟会是敌还是友？

事情开始变得有趣了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[19]

[这次是「假若厨子是海军」的设定……微带感阿救命……]

“为什么是老子来做这种事情，随便找个人来不就好……”Sanji端着食物，满腹牢骚地沿着台阶向下走去。

这道台阶的最深处是海军基地G32的监牢，两天前关进来一个据说厉害得不得了的家伙。Sanji一想到那帮正编的海军混蛋们心有余悸的表情就不免失笑，过了两天那帮家伙居然声称压力太大，把送饭的任务直接丢给了自己。他心说倒要看看这只东海的魔兽是长了几个鼻子几个眼睛？

转过最後一道弯，和小看守聊了两句，那年轻人欢天喜地地跑去食堂吃饭，将监牢彻底交给了Sanji。虽然这个金发男人的本职是G32的厨师，但论实力却是基地里数一数二的高手。就算将这整座基地都交给他一个人，也没什么可担心的。

Sanji随手点上一根香烟，慢条斯理地再向下走一层，来到监牢正对面。

隔过一重铁栅，绿色短发的男人戴着镣铐坐在牢里的样子，像只未驯的野兽，浑身上下都散发出凌厉危险的气息。听到陌生的脚步声，男人猛地抬眼，一双黯猩红色的眸立刻盯在那个陌生的人身上。

一个端着盘子，神色不耐的金发海军。

说是海军，其实根本不是正规编队……不如说只是个厨子。他打量着那人身上干净的厨师装，如此判断。那人叼着烟的样子，眼角眉梢都是制服也遮掩不住的痞气神情。

正面对上那个家伙的时候，Sanji微微愣了一下。算是理解那群混蛋撑了两天就逃跑的理由了。若论这男人给自己的感觉，就像是把出鞘的刀，“魔兽”什么的倒真是不假。不过这种程度的话，他才不会放在眼里。

“Roronoa Zoro？”钥匙在金发男人的手上灵巧地打了个转，跟着被送进锁眼。他不带分毫犹豫地打开牢门走了进去。

Zoro一语不发地盯着他。不知道这家伙是真白痴还是故意的，居然主动打开了牢门？要知道，以前那群海军送饭的时候也不敢擅自打开这扇精钢打造的门。

“海贼？”金发男人说着将盘子递给他。

“海贼猎人。”男人纠正他，扯开嘴角笑得邪气逼人，“这基地的人是死绝了吗，这次居然只派个厨子来？”

也不怕自己就这么逃出去？

虽然这样想着，食物的香气却突如其来地令他暂时压下了这个念头。肚子饿了是一方面，另一方面，那个人带来的食物非常诱人，看起来也不像有什么恶意的样子。说话间，那个人又将盘子向前递了几分，催促自己快些拿走。手腕拴着镣铐却不会影响太多手的活动，Zoro接过盘子津津有味地大吃起来。

在他狼吞虎咽的时候，Sanji靠在铁栅上漫不经心地抽烟。“白痴阿你，当然是因为有老子在，你根本逃不出去。”

信你才有鬼。Zoro瞟他一眼，没打算再纠缠这件事情。反正自己的三把刀不在，也没法真的动手拼个高下。而且眼下似乎……他突然觉得确认这样一件事比自己能不能逃出去更重要。“前两天不是你做的饭。”

金发男人原本正在理自己额前的金发，听到这句话手上的动作微微一顿。他重新将视线投向那个绿头发的家伙，显然这句话虽然听起来是征询，其实却十分肯定。Sanji一点点弯起嘴角，最後露出一个非常开心的笑容。

“怎样，超——好吃吧？”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[20]

[同居生活‖发生在寒冷冬天的一些小日常‖现代架空]

这是今冬的第一场雪，地面很快就被整片整片的银色覆盖。

当Roronoa Zoro掏出钥匙打开房门的时候，看到的是一副比较罕见的景象。屋子里不是没人，通常厨子都会比他早很多回来。当然了，今天也不例外，罕见的只不过是那个人侧卧在沙发上安安静静地睡着了。

绿发男人在察觉到这件事的同时放轻了动作。他将外衣搭在椅背上——他一向把衣服随便扔在沙发上——在离沙发至少两米的距离蹲下，仔细打量那个人。Zoro握了一下自己的手，像冰一样，而且身上满是雪後的寒意，所以不能再靠近了。

最近警局接了好几个大案，忙起来几乎是连夜连夜的加班，很少能有正点回来的时候，更不要提这样看着厨子了。Zoro凝视着那些柔软的发丝散落在沙发的布料上，想象着那只湛蓝海色的眸睁开的样子，他轻轻扬起嘴角。左边胸口那个地方就好像开始生出一团小小的炉火，渐渐变得暖起来。

所谓恋人大概就是这样。

即使什么都不做，只要存在就能温暖一切。

就在他刚要起身的时候，Sanji无意识地发出一个呢喃的字音，他醒了过来。金发男人眨了眨眼睛，似乎反应了两秒钟，这才确定眼前这个的确是本人而不是什么梦。他打了个呵欠，揉着头发坐起身来。他的视线在Zoro身上转了一圈，带着点不确定地开口。

“刚回来？”在得到肯定答复後，金发男人突然跳起来，“真是糟糕我居然睡着了！昨晚你加班，Luffy带着一大帮狐朋狗友”——Zoro在心里补了一句，你也是那家伙的狐朋狗友好吗——“来蹭饭，把家里的东西都吃完了！剩下的食材只能做碗汤了！我还没来得及去买，居然睡着了！”

看他立刻就要穿起外衣跑出去买东西的样子，绿发男人一把拽住他。迎着那人莫名其妙的目光，他咂了咂嘴。“我想喝汤。”

金发男人侧着头，盯了他几秒钟，虽然是刚睡醒可他的脑袋已经恢复正常运转了。“白痴绿藻头，别想趁机偷偷溜出去。明明是株可怜的藻类，要是迷了路老子还得特地去找你？” 看到绿发男人额角开始隐隐跳起的青筋，他心情很好地笑起来，“况且阿，挑选食材什么的你不在行阿，还是交给老子来做吧。”

Zoro啧了一声，显然自己的如意算盘都被那家伙看了个透。不过，即使只是这样尚未付诸实践的念头，也能令Sanji非常开心。

几分钟过後，美味的蛋花汤摆上了桌。不愧是BARATIE的副料理长，普通的蛋花汤到了他手里都是超一流的水准。好吃到Zoro总有那么一些时间会去嫉妒走进餐厅的客人。

“你不吃吗？”

“我还不饿。”金发男人走到窗边，望着从头至尾都陷进白色的街道，慢慢点起一支香烟，“教堂前面的广场上立起来一株很大的圣诞树。”

“今年提前了呢……”Zoro仰着头喝光最後一口汤，“……不如去看看？”

“嘛，既然绿藻头这样说了，那我们就去走走吧。回来的路上再顺便买点食材。”金发男人耸一下肩膀，哼着小曲拿走了空碗。

绿发男人盯着他的背影轻轻笑起来。

切，到底是谁想去阿，小孩子一样。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[21]

[算是接续19的剧情‖厨子是海军而绿藻是被抓的海贼猎人]

“你这样不要紧吗？”Roronoa Zoro斜一眼身边的金发男人，掂了一把自己手里的三把刀——它们终于完好无损地物归原主——“这算叛变吧？”

一个海军的厨子，擅自将囚犯从监牢里放出来，这可不是打个哈哈就能蒙混过去的事情。

现在他们站在海军基地G32所在的岛屿上一个毫不起眼的角落，四周黢黑突兀的礁石能遮住他们的全部身形，甚至是金发男人那雪白的厨师装。没有通行手段，想大摇大摆从正门出去是没可能的。他们必须潜游过厚重的栅栏，再游过将近五十海里才能抵达最近的陆地。这就是金发男人简单粗暴的逃脱策略，不管是在什么情况下，他都不想和这里的任何海军动手。

对于海贼猎人提出的问题，Sanji只是啧了一声。他轻描淡写地掏出一支香烟，划了根火柴点起来。“你才是白痴。这是老子自己的判断……居然将毫无罪过的海贼猎人关进来，”Zoro看到那人湛蓝的眸中燃起沉静的火光，“在这个基地里，有什么地方出了问题。”

绿发男人为此感到微微错愕。此刻那人的神情根本不像是海军里一个小小的厨子，反而像是……非常认真地领导着队伍的人。

“还有阿，”金发男人伸出香烟在那人眼前点了一下，“老子才不是逃走，只是带你这个路痴出去而已……然後就会回来的。”

对于这样的安排，绿发男人深感不满。“如果只是这种无聊的理由，你大可以不用管。”

“嘿，你是白痴吗？”Sanji挑起打卷的眉梢，“论身份你在这里是一等通缉犯，就算在老子眼里，你也不过是一般市民好吗？老子好歹是海军，不会扔下可怜的绿藻头不管的。”

“你会错意了吧白痴卷眉毛，”绿发男人毫不示弱地还嘴，跟着扬起嘴角露出一抹不掩邪气的笑，“我想说的是，如果有架打的话……不妨算我一个？”他摸摸下巴，思忖着开口，“等最後事情都解决了，多请我吃几顿饭……有问题吗？”

先是因为一个令人恼火的称谓而拧起眉来，继而听到那人说的话，Sanji张了张嘴却没说什么。明明是自己这边窝里反的事情，那家伙恰巧出现在事件中，恰巧和G32有那么一丁点关系，其实人去楼空就无事一身轻了，却好死不死还要留在这里把一大堆麻烦揽上身，目的还是为了几顿饭。真是应了停在自己嘴边好半天的那一句。

——你是白痴吗？

不过，这并不令人反感，倒不如说他因为这样的话而感到略略开心。

“好阿，那就先跟老子回去，我们一起去看看‘上面’发生了什么……”他挑衅地勾起嘴角，“要是再被抓的话可别怨我。至于你想吃的……可以阿。你能吃多少，我就给你做多少。”

不过，现在的Sanji还不会知道，那家伙想吃的不仅仅是饭。而当他知道的时候早已是顺理成章了。

当然，这些都是後话不提。

决心已定，金发男人将所剩无几的烟头向礁石上一丢，干脆利落地沿着原路折回。“现在跟我来，动作快。”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[22]

「不请自来的客人」‖路飞捕头传限定]

风车店结束了又一天忙忙碌碌的工作。傍晚时分，Nami道了个别去城里找Vivi商议即将到来的新年大计，照例将店留给Sanji照看。正在金发男人叨着烟杆吞云吐雾的时候，门帘忽然一掀。

“哦欢迎……”金发男人刚说了前半句就啧一声，跟着自动打消了後面的几个音节，“怎么又是你阿……”

惹眼的绿色短发，左耳悬着三枚金色的水滴形耳坠，一身朴素的和尚装束，颈上挂着一串朱红的佛珠，男人腰侧的三把刀隐约现出与和尚这种身份截然不同的杀伐之气。不是料想中的客人，但也差不多猜到会是这家伙。至少这两天来都是这样，只要Nami桑前脚刚走他後脚马上就跟进来。

你在店里长着眼睛吗？！

还是一直偷偷摸摸躲在街角窥伺阿？！

“嘛，有什么吃的吗？肚子饿了。”不请自来的和尚大大咧咧地找了个位子坐下来。他托着腮，黯猩红色的眸盯着那位能将一切食材都变成美味料理的风车店板长。他几乎能肯定只要自己说饿了，就一定能换来点吃的。尽管都是用店里剩下的食材做的，但那个男人的料理是在整个城里最好吃的。和尚可不会错过这样的好机会。

“我说你这和尚，又要白吃白喝吗？”金发男人磕一下烟杆，挑起他打卷的眉梢。

和这个叫Roronoa Zoro的家伙认识其实也不是一天两天了。的确帮过他们不少忙，不仅是在Nami桑这边，在Luffy那边也是。首先明确不是敌人，也不是什么陌生人，但说是朋友也未必够得上格。

只要没有酒，就完全是一副无动于衷的样子。有谁的友情是建立在酒这种东西上的吗？！

“不要那么在意嘛，反正你闲着也是闲着。”

“老子的饭不是免费的！什么叫「闲着也是闲着」阿，老子把所有的料理都拿去给睫毛吃好吗？！一个大吃大喝还整天赊账的捕头就够我受的了，阿，再加上Usopp！”

绿发男人挖了挖耳朵权当没听见，因为他知道……片刻过後，一碗热气腾腾的杂面就端到了自己身边的桌上。绿发男人心情很好，端过碗大口吃起来。不管说得多么斩钉截铁，典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，自己对这家伙真是讨厌不起来。

“有酒吗？”

“少得寸进尺，混账绿藻头！”

“你说什么卷眉毛小辫子？！”

“不知感恩戴德？！”

一声清亮的咳嗽瞬间冲散了两人剑拔弩张的气氛。“我说，我家里什么时候又多了一个吃白饭的？”橘发的少女一进门就看到这幅景象，咬牙切齿地微笑起来。她危险的目光闪电般投向Sanji。在之前几次接触中她早就摸清了和尚的家底——根本就没有家底好吗。所以他坐在这里的唯一可能就是……Sanji又放任他来白吃了。

“Nami桑……左右也是些剩下来的材料……”

“不用解释了Sanji君……”Nami非常大度地一挥手，跟着指向那个还端着碗的绿发男人，“从今天起，你要在我的店里打工还钱！我会根据你的表现决定你的打工时间！”做好在风车店当一辈子苦力的准备吧……

然而出乎她的意料，也出乎Sanji的意料，和尚对这样安排的反应平平淡淡。男人说了句「这样吗？那好」就继续安心吃他的面了。

他们两个都不知道的是，其实Zoro想的就只是……

——总算有了可以天天蹭饭的理由了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[23]

[昔日荣耀没入暗影‖未来仍需并肩前行]

金发男人走上甲板，走向船舷的时候从衣袋里掏出烟盒。像往常那样叼一支在嘴里，然後将双臂撑在那木制的船舷上，出神地望着海平面。他感到些微的烦躁，即使尼古丁的气息在唇齿间扩散，也依然压制不下。

那不是来源于任何正在发生的事情——现在桑尼号行驶在风平浪静的海面，没有风暴没有追杀，所有人都平平安安没有一切外忧内患——但又来源于正在发生的事情，关于这个他们无时无刻都必须身处的危险海域。因为确知它的危险性但又什么都没有发生的烦躁。就像是暴风雨将至之前的安宁，越是安静就越是无法平心静气。

当绿头发的剑士从瞭望室俯瞰下去的时候，便看到他以这样的姿势牢牢定在甲板上。在傍晚逐渐暗去的天色中，厨子嘴里的香烟偶尔会亮起一点醒目的火光。Zoro抬起嘴角，刚生出「这家伙在搞什么阿」的念头，视线中的那个人就猛然抬头看过来。

下一秒钟，Zoro很干脆地跳出瞭望室。

“白痴，在这里站了好久？”他向厨子走去，正面迎上那人漂亮得堪比海水的眸，“该不会是又在厨房里发现虫了吧？”

“混账，老子才不会因为那种事情跑出来……”金发男人扭开头，竭力不去想象那样的画面，“只是来散散心的。”

绿发男人靠着船栏坐下来，拍拍身边的草坪，然後看着那个人一脸不情不愿但最後还是并肩坐了下来。他知道如果不是现在甲板上空无一人，这家伙一定不肯这么老实听话。

“那是什么？老子才不信你会特地跑出来「散心」。”

“只是有点担忧罢了。啧，跟你这种植物脑袋根本没办法描述。”Sanji将香烟夹在指间，打量着它，仿佛这枚小小的东西能给自己答案一般。

“像你这种成天没心没肺的混账，担忧什么？”Zoro伸手揉了揉那人的金发。柔软的发丝缠绕手指的触感让他生出些许留恋。

“你才是没心没肺的混账。现在咱们可是在新世界……”金发男人侧一下头躲开那只手，“碰到的敌人也都不是以前那种级别了。虽然所有人都变强了，但还有什么在未来等着咱们，谁也说不好。不过当上海贼，还踏进伟大航道，大概也就是这样的命运了。你们这群混账怎么样是无所谓啦，”金发男人立即切换到一副诚惶诚恐的腔调，“万一要是Nami桑和Robin酱受伤可该怎么办？！”

……妈的就知道会发展成这样……Zoro腹诽着狠狠拧起眉。不想听他对那两个女人的各种告白就只有一个办法。绿发男人一把扭过那人的下颌，揪走香烟，咬上那双喋喋不休的嘴唇。

“唔！”

当Zoro终于肯放开他的时候，金发男人已经气喘吁吁，他觉得自己大概要调息好久才能重新开口说出完整的句子。

混账！好不容易找你这植物谈一次话，结果还是这样吗？！

不等他发火，绿发男人的声音就贴着他的耳际响起。“白痴你听好，该来的总会来，早一天晚一天并不重要。在这艘船上，没有人想重蹈覆辙，所有人都做好了准备迎接即将到来的一切考验。你也不会逃避的，对吧？”

“……当然。”金发男人瞥去一眼，从两方面而言他终于能平心静气地开口了，“并且如果你再不动作快点的话，你的晚餐一定会进Luffy的肚子。”

没有想象中的惊惶，Sanji这才意识到那家伙在这两年间实在成长不菲——在各种方面。

绿发男人伸舌在那人耳廓上轻舔了一下，感到怀里的身体浑身一震，这才语调轻快地开口。“那也没关系，夜宵也不错。你亲自送来给我，怎么样？”

“想得美！”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[24]

[2015.03.02厨子生贺小段]

明明就快开船了，那个可恶的绿藻头去哪儿了？！

Sanji咬牙切齿，带着一脸「被老子抓到绝对一秒踢你回桑尼号」的表情在小岛上焦躁地跑来跑去。

镇子上已经去过了，地方不大，厨子可以确定没有那个混账家伙。所以麻烦就麻烦在……自己得翻山越岭，指不定他就窝在哪棵树下面，哪座山洞里，或是哪个小水洼里，那些你根本想象不到的奇葩地方。

要不是看在Robin酱几分钟前刚刚回来需要稍事休息的份上，Sanji都有心将那明明路痴还毫无自觉的家伙就这么扔在岛上。现在差不多所有人都出动了，就为了找回他一个人。

“啧，那个混账！”金发男人放眼四顾，山谷里遍地是苍翠的植物。他可理解在一群绿色植物中找一个同类的苦处，瞬间几乎把嘴里的香烟都咬断。没有，没有，没有！跑到山谷的尽头便是海岸线，他的视线匆匆扫过黄沙与蔚蓝色的交界。

金发男人猛地顿住身形。

妈的！

他悄没声息地从背後接近那个看起来步履坚定的绿发剑士。Sanji敢用陪Lady喝一百年下午茶的机会打赌，那路痴绝对不知道那个方向只会越走越远。他飞起一脚，从侧後方直接踢了过去。

“Duang！”

长长的刀背架住了黑色的鞋子。大致能想象得到，Zoro肯定能接下这招。毕竟他们平时过了太多招，对彼此都太熟悉。要是Roronoa Zoro能被自己这么平淡无奇地撂倒，那什么世界第一大剑豪就甭指望了。

“你疯了吗白痴厨子？！”

“你才疯了！该走了你还要迷路到什么时候去？！”金发男人感到自己额角的青筋开始跳起了集体舞。

绿发的剑士切了一声，这才亮起他的另一只手。他提着一尾漂亮肥美的鱼，深蓝的鱼身上，无数细碎的鳞片像是星点，最醒目的莫过于它鲜艳的粉色尾鳍，如同一朵盛开的樱花。Sanji在看到这条鱼的那一刹那，简直瞠目结舌。

妈的这不是市集上当地人所说的夜樱鱼吗？据说神出鬼没，会在海面上飞一般游动整整七个小时，无人能抓到的超美味食材？！虽然这里的人们只捞起过死掉的夜樱鱼，但有传言说新鲜的鱼鲜美无比，是神仙也无法拒绝的美味。

“要不是为了某个听见好吃的鱼就走不动的白痴，老子会折腾这么久？！”绿发男人一脸嫌弃，将鱼向厨子怀里扔过来。

“咳，绿藻头也有管用的时候嘛！”金发男人提着鱼眉花眼笑，完全忘记了几秒钟前自己有多暴躁，“今晚就给大家做全鱼宴！走了走了！”

“白痴，”看着厨子眼里似乎只剩下这食材了，一转身恨不得立刻飞回桑尼号钻进厨房的样子，剑士抓着头发，悄悄嘟哝了一句，“那个，生日快乐。”

金发男人回一下头。“嗯？你刚刚有说话？”

“没有。”立刻否认，Zoro撇了撇嘴，越过那人向前走去，“白痴快点走了！刚是谁暴跳如雷不走就死一样来着？”

“喂，我有说是向那边走吗？”Sanji站定脚步，看绿发男人气急败坏地停下，这才笑吟吟地冲他勾勾手指，“乖乖跟着老子，我们回去了。”

虽然这白痴很可能把自己的生日都给忘了，但Zoro可以肯定的是，会有很多人替他记好了的，也许等他们回到船上，就会知道了。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[25]

[家乡的味道]

金发男人慢条斯理地端起酒杯。在他面前的桌子上摆着那精致好看的酒瓶。因为工作需要，他对于许多酒类都相当熟悉。比如这一种，从产地来讲，是属于他的家乡的一种非常出名的红酒。NorthBlue最负盛名的葡萄园与酒厂。Sanji听说过，那传说中即使身在异乡也能感受到的故土的气息。

坐在对面的Zoro很自然地拿起酒瓶，余下的那些都是自己的，不用问也知道。厨子每次说喝酒，都几乎只是在品酒而已。浅尝辄止的挑剔态度，以及始终保持着优雅的姿态，Zoro无论如何都觉得那根本算不上是「喝酒」。

此刻剑士仰起脖子将酒一口气灌进喉咙，虽然不是他最喜欢的口味，不过也算不差。

“真是浪费。”那只海色的眼睛在Zoro身上转了一圈，主人立刻得出这样的结论。

被批评的那个人并不在意。“能被喝下去就是最好的结局了，对一瓶酒而言。”

金发男人抬了抬嘴角。对于绿藻头的这句话，他竟然觉得相当顺耳。那家伙能说出这样的话，简直和夸奖自己的料理一样难得。因为自己做出来的料理也是如此，虽然被美丽的Lady吃掉和被这帮混账吃掉简直是天渊之别，但不可否认的是，食物被做出来就是为了送进肚子。不然它们就失去了存在的意义，不是吗。

“据说这是NorthBlue最好的酒，我指红酒。”他晃了晃酒杯，醇香在空气中扩散开来。舌尖是不会骗自己的。

“不错。”Zoro顿了一下，又意犹未尽地灌下一大口。相比之下，他还是更喜欢烈一些的酒，喝起来有种真切燃烧起来的感觉，而不是这种软绵绵轻飘飘的温柔。红酒美则美矣，霸气终究不足。有时没事他会想，若用酒和人来对号入座的话，自己一定是伏特加那种级数的烈酒，厨子肯定是红酒，至于其他人……如果喝酒的那就是啤酒，不喝的就全是果汁和可乐好了。

“感受不到阿……”金发男人忽然没头没脑说了这么一句。

“什么？”Zoro看过去。

“……所谓的，NorthBlue的味道，感觉不到阿……”Sanji耸了耸肩，给自己点起一支香烟，“酸度，烈度，口感，单宁……我都知道得一清二楚，但惟独不知道什么才是家乡的味道。”

“那不重要。”Zoro将剩下的液体一饮而尽，坚定又豪迈，“家乡什么的如果不记得了，记得这艘船就足够了。难道不是自己想要回去的那个地方？”

家乡之所以成为「家乡」，当然是因为它是最原始的存在。最初的回忆，欢喜，梦想，所有和过去的自己牵肠挂肚的东西都存在于不可逆转的时间和空间里，没有任何地点能够取而代之。但那些在生命中得到的东西实在太过重要，重要得可以远远超离这个单纯的字眼。

那也是彼此的家乡，就在心脏里的某个地方，带着光芒而不能拒绝……就在这里。

“没错阿，就是这样……”金发男人忽然情绪高涨起来，“有Nami桑和Robin酱的地方就是我的家乡！阿我熊熊燃烧的恋情比夏岛要更炎热！这可真是置身天堂！还有什么不知足的呢！”这样说着，他浑身上下都似乎要冒出粉色的泡泡，当场就要转起圈来。

“白痴阿你。”

“……你说什么？！”Sanji瞟过来一眼，“以後还想不想喝酒了？”

“老子自己会拿！”Zoro先是没好气地还他一眼，又舒展开眉心，“现在能尝出来了吗，那什么家乡的味道？”

金发男人垂下头咬着香烟，这一刻，剑士看不清他的表情。袅白的烟气环绕在厨子身畔，刚好遮住了自己的视线。而那人的声音，带着一点解脱和坦然响起。

“还用说吗？”

\- FIN -


	36. 《ZS微段子》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP同人‖CP：ZS
> 
> ※140字内‖原本是更在围脖上的但旧的围脖已全删了

[1]

#索香ZS#所谓相识,不过是广博海上的一次遇见;所谓梦想,不过是被激励起的一场忘记;所谓同行,不过是觥筹交错的一曲欢歌;所谓冒险,不过是丰沛感情的一刻遮掩;所谓坦诚,不过是转身过後的一抹轻笑.有很多时候Sanji觉得,这样就足够了,没必要再给彼此增加烦恼.然而事实总是不如人意,绿藻终于决定这次不再迷路.

[2]

#索香#"对吧?'和之国'的...武士!!"金发男人早已看穿那个人的来历.他一把拽起人头,冲出房间.纵然他们是接到被他砍死的人的求救讯息才赶来的,也不能对这家伙见死不救.Sanji无法欺骗自己,唯一的理由是----[挡我路者,万人亦斩!!].那个人也是这样吧,那个只会迷路的白痴绿藻!!"出了事,我来负责!!"--OP657衍生

[3]

#索香#"不用担心的Nami桑,从来没生过病的家伙是不可能胃疼的.更何况绿球藻怎么可能有胃这么高等的器官呢."-"可是Sanji君.."-"过几个小时保证活蹦乱跳的.或者我现在就去踢他一顿."-"..可是Chopper已经把他扔到病房里了."-"Nami桑请放心,我会避开药瓶的."--顺带一提,今天桑尼号的晚餐是粥.#我胃疼没人管#

[4]

#OPZS##索香#"不就是个人头吗,找他干吗!!"Zoro咬牙问[Nami],这个身体里其实是Sanji."妈的脑袋是我带出来的,不能不管!!""白痴卷眉毛,闲得你了管一个人头干嘛!!""妈的要不是那脑袋说[挡我路者,万人亦斩],白痴得跟某人似的,老子才不会管他!!!!"Zoro一愣,勾起唇角"哦?"Sanji这才惊觉,自己好像说得多了点.

[5]

#索香#Sanji走过一家酒馆,隔过闹嚷的人群一眼便看见了坐在吧台上喝酒的Zoro.根本没有在刻意找他,但每次那个家伙出现在视野中,一定会在第一时间被自己捕获.是的,每一次.金发男人在酒馆门口站了将近一分钟的时间思考缘由,但最终宣告放弃.啧了一声,他走进酒馆."真敢一个人出来阿,找得到回去的路吗,嗯?"

[6]

#索香#"今晚想吃什么?"-"饭团."-"闪一边去白痴藻类!!"下一秒厨子换上恭敬询问的语气,"Nami桑?"橘发的航海士笑容满面."那么就饭团吧."-"诶?好,好的!!"望着金发男人带着桃心旋开的身影,Nami伸出一根手指."十万贝利哟,我赢了."赌的是吃到饭团的时间.Zoro说一定是今天夜宵,Nami心说我当然知道今晚是谁守夜.

[7]

#索香#长风顿起,扬起绿发男人耳际金色的水滴,碰撞出细碎的声响.夜幕早已降至,Zoro转身向船舱走去.厨房的窗子依然透出暖融融的光.每当自己值夜的时候,那个人八成会在.即使是少数不在的时候,桌上也必定有一盘食物,当然,酒也会摆上一瓶.虽然没有刻意约定过什么,但这件事情早已成为习惯,一贯无言地履行.

[8]

#索香#你从未见过真正的他.那个人总是隐藏得太好,用一切带刺与棱角的东西装点周身,又用最虔诚的玫瑰摆在Lady们的眼前.完美而真切,一切都诚挚得毋庸置疑.但只要细心观察,你就会发现,总有那么一个人,能用一秒钟的时间,随便说一句什么就将他勾到自己身边.即使嘴上永远在挑衅,也一定会毫不迟疑地靠近.

[9]

#索香##OP672衍生#"救你兒子的行動,我也陪著一起去吧!!"看著綠髮男人忽然生出的興致,Nami(Sanji)像是早就知道般聳一下肩膀.自己早在說出狐火錦衛門是和之國的武士的時候就知道,那個白癡劍士一定不會錯過這個機會.如果不把這世上的劍術都見識一遍,又怎麼能一步一步走到最強?----感謝老子吧,混帳綠藻頭.

[10]

#索香#"你疯了!!"你以为自己下去了几分钟阿?!如果不是跳下海去见到那人好好的,Zoro还以为白痴厨子是脑子进了水打算淹死自己.金发男人咳了几下."老子怎么可能淹死,你才是白痴阿."要怎么说自己在听见深海水声的瞬间,绿色的头发影影绰绰溺过水面,倾覆渐渐深蓝的空间,有种说不出来的东西突然开始疯长.

[11]

#索香##OTP challenge##02在某处拥抱##677衍生#"快把我和Sanji君换回来!!"[航海士]的一声令下,Nami和Sanji终于回到了自己的身体."阿阿真是太可惜了..Nami桑的身体阿.."金发男人还想流泪扮委屈的时候,突然被拽进一个熟悉的怀抱.四周燃起的烟雾尚未散去,Zoro旁若无人地搂紧了那个想念已久的身体.

[12]

#周末##索香#对于久在海上的人而言,周末不周末的其实根本就没差,无非是多一个值得开宴会的理由.虽然是觉得每次宴会那个卷眉毛都很忙吧,但是他在做料理的时候表情一向很开心.所以Zoro每一次都不打算客气."喂厨子,再拿点下酒菜来!!!!"就算换来一句"混账别命令老子",食物端上来的时候,那个人还是很开心.

[13]

#索香#"妈的为什么老子要接受男人的声援阿,白痴一样!!!!"金发男人忿然抱怨."什么?!我现在就去把那些混帐都砍了!!!!"看着已经拔刀的Zoro,厨子烦恼地抓头."你闹哪样!!是在吃醋吗绿藻头?!""你听好了白痴厨子,你这辈子都只能是老子的!!!!""什么?!Zoro!!想抢肉吃的话先打过我再说!!""Luffy你别来添乱!!"

[14]

#索香#Zoro站在浴室门口"思考"了好久,他能看见厨子的衣服在里面,应该进去有一会儿了.他抓了半天脑袋,终于一鼓作气把手按在了门上.....Nami正好路过看到了这一幕,啧了一声一脚把他踢进去顺手锁上了门,深藏功与名.加油吧Zoro,我只能帮你到这儿了,剩下的就靠你自己了.....五十万贝利哟~

[15]

#索香#Zoro把达斯琪抗到厨子跟前,把那个女人向地上一放,拧眉对那个金发的人不耐地撇嘴."妈的你满意了吧?!老子把她救回来了."Sanji向那位Lady嘘寒问暖一番后,终于没忘了给绿发剑士一个轻笑.尽管只是微不可查地扬起唇角,Zoro还是觉得......值了.

[16]

#索香#透过海面上金色的阳光与马上就要消散的轻雾,厨子飞扬的发丝似乎明亮得有那么点不真实.Zoro从瞭望台下来就见到这样一幅画面.他默然望着站在舷侧的那个背影,即使和那个人的相处方式是万年不变的吵闹与打架,然而此刻----大概就只有这一刻吧----他什么都想不到去做.任何动作都是多余的,除了看着他.

[17]

#倒写体##索香#Luffy当上海贼王之後,草帽一行人重新走上下一圈旅程.这一次Sanji终于找到了All Blue.离开伟大航道後所有人回到东海各自的家乡,Zoro和鹰眼在芭拉蒂外进行了最後一次决斗.若干年过去,金发男人叼着香烟站在芭拉蒂的船舷边上,回过头轻笑."没方向感就别随便端盘子,知道吗,混帐绿藻头?"

[18]

#索香#连续多日的阴霾终于消散,看着许久未见的蓝色每个人都心情高涨."好极了,我们来开宴会庆祝晴天!!!!"船长一声令下,宴会从上午持续到深夜.等所有人都折腾到散场,各自爬回寝室休息,Zoro这才慢条斯理地扔掉手里的空酒瓶,跟着Sanji回到餐厅."怎么,好不容易晴天,不.庆.祝.一.下.吗?"#帝都终于晴了#

[19]

#索香#"All Blue...没想到我是最先实现梦想的那个,但老子可没那么狡猾.Luffy还没当上海贼王,Nami桑的海图还没画完,Robin酱也没看清历史,Usopp还想更多人认可,Brook还没见到拉布,Chopper还在钻研医术,Franky还在守护桑尼号...某人也还没成为世界第一大剑豪...就先陪他们走下去.总有一天...我还会再来."

[20]

#索香##中秋#"月见的时候,就应该吃着团子,一边赏月一边喝酒."Zoro说着瞟了一眼厨子.身边船长和小船医正念叨着团子流口水.考古学家笑吟吟地接了一句."的确有这样的习俗呢."下一秒钟,金发男人立即旋成一阵风地表示马上去准备.不多时,美味的江米团子被端出来,与此同时也没忘了,特意给某人带出来的一桶酒.


	37. 点文

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

点文【130507】

※内容：ZS‖现代同居‖日常撒糖甜文

※点文者：她七

淡金色的日光从窗帘的间隙透下，金发男人伸了个懒腰，坐起身来一把拉开窗帘。大片温暖的光线霎时铺进房间。天空透着淡色，是专属于清晨的色调。

今天是个好天气。

Sanji微微眯起眼睛，伸手挠了几下略有些乱的发丝。有意无意地斜睨一眼宽敞的双人床，他打着呵欠出去洗漱。

接下来是惯常的早餐时间。比小羊角面包加甜牛奶这样的组合要丰盛得多。金发男人身为芭拉蒂的副料理长，很重视饮食，每一餐都会认真对待。逐渐端上桌的牛肉馅饼和什锦炒饭都够午饭的份了。Sanji打量着餐桌上的食物，估算着差不多够了，这才慢条斯理地吃掉自己的那份。等他收拾好盘子，时间刚刚好。金发男人站在落地镜前最後整理了一下西装，离开公寓。

虽然是周末，但芭拉蒂可不会在这种日子关门休息，他自然也要去店里工作。

“喂Sanji，你的‘客人’到了。”帕蒂指着外面，挑一下眉毛。刚刚结束了中午时段繁忙的工作，只剩下少数还在工作中的店员，大多数人都休息了。

“那个混账……”还沉浸在美丽Lady的夸奖中，金发的厨师先生听到这样的报告立即换上一脸不耐的神情。他在水龙头下冲干净手，叼着根香烟就匆匆走了出去。两秒钟後，整个後厨的人都听到了金发男人的咆哮。

“白痴，说了多少遍别在老子工作的时候过来捣乱！”

“你在说什么呢白痴厨子，我可是专程来吃饭的。”Roronoa Zoro换了个更舒服的坐姿，伸手敲着菜单，“不接待客人，还能叫餐厅吗？”

金发男人清晰地听见自己额角青筋暴起的声音，他挤出一个咬牙切齿的笑容。“那么要点什么餐呢，这位客人？”他狠狠把重音压在“客人”这个词上，并且觉得绿藻头此刻的笑容简直是欠扁到极限了。

“那就炒饭和牛肉馅饼吧。”

“妈的……”金发男人心知後厨的人全在竖着耳朵，他咳一下嗓子压低声音，“老子不是给你留在桌上了吗？！几天没见连饭都看不见了？！瞎到这种程度真是要命阿，要不要Chopper给你看看？”

Zoro将身体向前倾，伸肘撑在桌上盯紧面前的厨子。“嘛，热的总比冷的强吧？再说，老子出差刚一结束就立刻赶回家，结果某人却没在……你还要我上哪儿要人，嗯？”用犹如耳语般调情的语气说完最後这句话，他意犹未尽地盯着某人的脸颊开始泛红。果然是和想象中一样的反应呢，绿发男人一点点噙起嘴角。

两秒钟後，躲在门後偷听的一群人连忙闪到一边，门板几乎都要被踹飞。再晚一秒，飞出去的就是自己了。Sanji风驰电掣地冲进来，二话不说开始准备食材，牛肉馅饼就算了，给他个炒饭就不错了。

当然了，他走得太快，没人看清他的脸色。

这种情况下，再往他面前凑就是作死了。不过帕蒂这种人早就习惯了作死，他继续跑回来刷盘子。金发男人眼下心烦意乱没打算理他，只当没看见。帕蒂抽了个空向外看了眼。不过眨眼的工夫，Roronoa Zoro已经坐在椅子上睡着了。

“喂Sanji，他已经睡着了诶……”

“切……就让他睡死在这儿好了！”金发男人这样说着，狠狠将锅子架上了灶台。

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

点文【130514】

※内容：ZS‖“梦境”相关‖不虐

※点文者：Qlisa

海上的日子从不缺少浩瀚的夜空。比如今夜，天空就是异乎寻常的澄澈，放眼望去满天星辰都几乎垂落到海平面。金发男人将手肘搭在迷你梅丽号的船舷外，指间夹起一支燃着的香烟。偶尔将手臂收回来，香烟跟着便递进嘴里。船首悬着一盏摇摇晃晃的风灯，再加上香烟头上忽明忽灭的火光，映在男人海色的眸中明暗不定。

Sanji有点出神地盯着遥遥领在前方的桑尼号。大船的灯光在夜色中犹如指路的明灯，只可惜现在他只有看的份，不能跟上去。在迷你梅丽号和桑尼号之间拴着一条粗缆绳，即使他们不做任何操作也不会跟丢。

对，他们。

不是Sanji一个人，躺在金发男人身边这处不大的船身里呼呼大睡的另一个人，是Roronoa Zoro。

“这真是……太糟了。”金发男人狠狠咬了咬牙，差点将嘴里的烟头也一并咬断。

到底为什么会变成这样，都要怨之前抓上来的一条大鱼。那是种生性十分奇特的鱼，一旦被抓住就会立即自杀。虽然它的肉质异常鲜美，可一旦自杀而死的话鱼肉就会立刻变质。金发男人向其他人略作解说，这条鱼已经没法做成料理了，想尝鲜的船长——你们知道的——立即下令要吃这种鱼。

综合了种种奇怪的条件比如它们并不喜欢接近船只方圆三十米之内等等，最後事情竟然演变成了——他Sanji要和Roronoa Zoro一起坐上迷你梅丽号，直接将这种鱼砍了带回来。当然，前提是如果有发现它们踪迹的话。

要知道，哪儿有那么刚好的机会，说找就能找到的……机会有些渺茫，不过金发男人答应了在小船上守夜顺便找找看。要是到第二天都没有见到鱼的影儿，这件事就作罢。船长是死也不会让第二天的早餐泡汤的，也只好点头。

守夜……原本是绿藻头的事情好吗？！

现在倒好，是谁睡得死了一样，好像掉进海里都不会醒的？！

Sanji强忍着想把那家伙一脚踢进海里看会否醒过来的冲动，将视线从那颗绿色的脑袋上挪开，扫过头顶的星空，再投向海水。

风灯轻轻晃着，海面微起波澜。水面倒映的一切星光都随之晃动。在这片细碎的光之中，蓦然出现了一点柔和的淡金色。那光芒逐渐由淡色变得鲜明，面积也在不住扩大，直到他看清了那是什么。

一尾全身呈现金色的巨鱼悄然出现在船下，它出现的刹那，仿佛整个世界都安静下来。Sanji伸手刚要拍醒身边的剑士就被那尾鱼牢牢吸引住。巨鱼以一个优美得令人窒息的姿态在海水中轻盈地滑过一道弧线。他屏住呼吸，手臂也悬在半空再也移动不了分毫。男人眨一下湛蓝的眸，眼底泛过闪烁的浅金。这一刹那，他连自己要做什么都忘得一干二净，只知道难以置信地望着它轻轻摆尾，就此消失在无尽星光的深海。

下一秒，手刀狠狠落到绿发男人的脑袋上。

“你发什么疯，白痴厨子！”剑士几乎当场捂着脑袋跳起来。

Sanji毫不示弱地吼回去。“你才是白痴！知不知道错过了什么！”

“老子刚刚梦见一条金色的鱼！结果就被你给搅了好梦！”

这一次，轮到厨师先生张了张嘴。“金色的……鱼？”他紧盯着对面人黯猩红色的眼睛，“非常大？也非常漂亮？”

Zoro按着脑袋没好气地瞪他一眼。“不然呢！当然是了，明明就要看清楚它的样子了，结果被你这混账弄醒……”

话没说完，金发的厨师先生就笑出声来。他终于确定了那是一种怎样神奇的鱼。虽然不是食材却在记有奇闻的书上读到过——会带来好运的金色波伊莫尔鲸，只会出现在它喜欢的人的视线中与梦境里，庇佑人们度过一场在劫难逃的厄难，直至灾难终结。

在绿发男人不明就里的拧眉瞪视中，Sanji迎着星光遍地的海面，意犹未尽地弯起嘴角。

“还会再见到那家伙的，你信吗，绿藻头？”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

点文【130907】

※内容：索香的現代架空文‖關鍵字【便利店】、【集點數】、【水桶】

※点文者：[TTXTT](http://mistleoe6918.lofter.com/)

※只选了一个水桶…… 

“等今天的工作结束我就会搞定它啦，现在只会影响生意的吧。”金发男人头也不抬地嘟哝着，翻过书手中的书页。

耳中立刻传来一句“混小子你不是闲得很”，紧跟着一只塑料水桶就直接砸中了他的头。Sanji火冒三丈地捂着脑袋回头，冲着哲夫老爷子吐出舌头。不满归不满，他还是捡回水桶，准备给水族箱换水。

为了改善店里的就餐环境，前天老爷子买回来一套超大的水族箱，安置在就餐大厅，紧挨着後厨的通道权当屏风来用。水族箱里的装备一应俱全，不过养的鱼不是捞来吃的那种而是一些好看的观赏鱼。养鱼的事情就被哲夫老爷子顺理成章地扣到了Sanji头上。

先前用的水只是临时用的，现在要换上晒好的水。金发男人去找水管的时间里，餐厅的门被推开，帕蒂探出头来刚说了半句欢迎光临就缩了回去。後面立刻就传来他的喊声。Sanji，Zoro来了！

Roronoa Zoro挑了张椅子坐下，几乎是立刻就发现了放在地上的水桶。不知道是做什么的，按道理来讲他们不会允许莫名其妙的物件出现在就餐大厅的。两分钟後。Sanji提着一卷软皮管走过来。

“哦哦绿藻头！你来得正好，给老子这鱼缸换一下水。”他指一下半人多高的水族箱，“限你十分钟搞定它。”

绿发男人托着腮看他。“我才不是跑过来给你当免费苦力的。”连着加了两个月的班，才连根拔起一个恶劣的犯罪团伙，好不容易拿到假期就立刻跑来芭拉蒂了。自己应该……只是想来看看这家伙的吧。

Sanji瞟了他一眼。“一个绿球藻嚣张什么，信不信老子把你扔进去当观赏藻类？”他对着水族箱里的鱼群摆了摆手，“喂，快过来迎接你们的新伙伴了。”

“总好过你这白痴，连条血鹦鹉都比不上。”说完他就躲开了迎面扑来的水桶，塑料桶在地上打了几个滚，发出不算太响的动静。

“混账，几天不打一架就浑身难受是怎么着？”

“我看你才是……”反正大厅里也没人，Zoro忽然恶劣地勾起唇角，踏上前几步一直凑到那人耳畔，几乎就想直接咬上他的耳廓，“两个月没上老子的床，浑身不对劲的是你吧？”

“妈的！”

黑色的皮鞋卷着烈风，猛然在大厅中划开一道迅捷的弧线。Zoro早有准备，向後一跳堪堪避过可怖的风。厨子真没留力道，估计是在这种地方被调戏了所以恼羞成怒了吧？

“打架的话，随时奉陪。”不管怎样，只要那家伙的视线在自己身上就好。

“的确也该活动活动筋骨了。”

“要打去外面，混小子们！”哲夫老爷子从後厨传来的吼声总算是让这场战争告一段落。

“老子现在要干活了，混账植物不帮忙就少在这里碍手碍脚。”金发男人撇了撇嘴，动手挽起袖子。

Zoro注视着袖口下方露出来大截白皙的皮肤，微微眯起眼睛。他二话不说走过去，从地上拽起软皮管，将其中一端扔进水族箱。“先把鱼缸里的水放到桶里是吧？”

对于突如其来的合作态度，Sanji也不觉得诧异……因为，那家伙也知道的，不合作的话，到最後没好果子吃的自然是他。“放出一半水就够。对了，千万躲开鱼阿，不许用水管吸它们！”

“我又不是Luffy！”

金发男人笑起来，放水的部分交给Zoro就好，自己要去准备换的水了。当他从後厨将晒好的水盛进水桶并且提到大厅的时候，Zoro已经完工了。Sanji小心翼翼地将水倒进去，工作就算完成了。再过片刻，等水温升上去就没问题了。

将一切收拾停当又过去了十几分钟的时间，金发的厨师先生还抽空去做了盘炒饭。两人在桌边坐下，Sanji随手点起一根香烟，看着那人狼吞虎咽。

“加班结束了？”

“当然。现在是难得的休假。明天有空吗，去钓鱼怎样？”

金发男人抬一下嘴角。“再看吧。”突然察觉到有两位姑娘踏进餐厅，Sanji立刻高喊着美丽的Lady欢迎光临，瞬间飞身扑了出去。

白痴一样。

Zoro吃完最後一口炒饭，将勺子咬在嘴里，端起盘子直接去了後面厨房。

才不会有什么危机感。

因为不管那家伙对多少女人大献殷勤，也是老子一个人的。

\- FIN -


	38. 《焰之集》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※OP小短篇‖索香‖篇目之间无直接联系
> 
> ※重新写起来的短篇小练习

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【151025】

※索香‖故乡遥何日去‖昨天哥的匿名是老爷子

Sanji从梦中醒来的时候，时间刚刚好是凌晨四点。他梦见了久违的老头子和BARATIE，那个老头子带着一帮混蛋厨子正在船上嘲笑自己的悬赏单——妈的，简直像真的一样，Sanji发誓连他们的表情都不会想错一丁点。想着再睡不了多久也该起床准备早餐了，金发男人便起身披上外衣，来到甲板上。

的确有点早，没有一丝天亮的征兆，头顶瞭望台的光是漆黑夜色中唯一温暖的色调。他抬起头来看了看。守夜的是Zoro，那家伙大概已经吃完了宵夜的饭团，正在勤奋锻炼吧。Sanji并不打算上去，随便靠着船舷给自己来了一支烟。

也不知道，他们怎么样了。烟头上的火光微微一亮，好像很近，又似乎足够遥远。金发男人忍不住想起在那艘鱼形的船上度过的无数日夜。自从学会抽烟，自己就常常这样，叼着根烟考虑怎么才能做出让老头子认可的料理。虽然一次又一次失败，可那会儿就是很坚定地相信，只要努力就肯定会一步步接近成功。大概……从事实上讲的确是成功的，尽管臭老头装模作样的始终不给自己好脸色。

从前方吹来的风掀起肩上的外衣，他仍然不打算穿上，就换了个方向，扶着船舷眺望海面。眼前的景色才是自己最熟悉的。因为不管哪里的海，看上去都是一样的。不同的是，这一次自己身後已经多了许多东西。要守护的、要背负的，以及，要寻找的。

身後传来了熟悉的脚步声。不用回头也知道，那个守夜的家伙不知怎的跑下来了。脚步声停下，下一秒腰上环过来一双手。

被搂贴得靠近那个胸膛，Sanji感到剑士的呼吸就在自己耳畔，堪堪错过耳尖一点的位置，同时也能感受到他的心跳，异常清晰地穿透他们之间的衣料。

“这么早，不是来找我亲热的吧？”

“……少自作多情了。”Sanji扭了扭头，喷给他一口烟。

Zoro退开了些，但依然搂着怀里的人不肯放手。他也知道想得到肯定答案是不可能的——即使是真的，这家伙也绝不会承认。

“我阿，梦见臭老头他们了。至少……他们都挺开心的。”虽然被寻开心的那个是自己。後半句没说，也没这个必要。Sanji沉了沉视线，有点出神地望着眼前的海。启明的星高悬在空中，带着半个天空都渐渐显露出光明的模样。

“在我的家乡有种说法，”绿发男人的声音顿了顿，带着难得的温柔语气，“这是他们在想你，或者是你在想他们。”

“……也许吧。”他笑了笑，并不否认。见不到也没有关系，知道他们还在就足够了。无论何时，在这世上都有这样一个无条件接纳自己的地方，这已经够幸福的了。就算绕着伟大航道环行一周没能找到All Blue，多少也得回去向臭老头汇报一下。那时自己肯定要比他走得远了！一定要当着他的面显摆这件事！看他还怎么得意下去！

“迟早有一天我会回去的！”话音才落，Sanji感到腰上的力道立刻收紧了，他在一秒钟内理清了来龙去脉，连忙补充道，“是暂时！暂时！你以为我要怎么样，白痴？！”

可抱着自己的那双手臂还是没有收手的意思。金发男人费力地转过身子，让自己正对着Zoro。视线中那个人的表情非常平静，他只是在用行动表明，自己不可以离开。即使没有说出口也不要紧，草帽海贼团的厨师先生悉数明白，他自己也能感受到和那个人并无二致的一切，不管是伙伴间的牵绊还是彼此的感情，都毫厘不差。他伸出手按在Zoro的肩膀上，非常认真地看着他的眼睛。

破晓的光芒终于撕破了海与天的交界，染在他绿色的短发上是鲜血肆虐的味道，染在他金色的耳坠上放出吞噬万物的气息，染在他眼底便是一层灼人至痛的光华。从在BARATIE看着Roronoa Zoro直面死神的那一眼就知道了，他是自己的魔神。

怎么可能离开？

“——Zoro，那艘船对于我而言是家乡，可这艘船对于我而言，是家阿。” 他笑了一下。後半句就不说了。

也是……直到让我将这条性命也一并献上的穷尽一生的终点。

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【151102】

※索香‖是谁找到了谁

“这里几乎所有的书里都有他的名字。”

“没错，他实在是太伟大了。”

“没有他的话，就没有这座岛。”

金发男人在书店里听着不遗余力的赞颂，忍不住又看了看菜谱封面上的那个烫金的花体名字

——「西蒙·L·雷莫提」。

这是一座以美食出名的岛屿。而令其名声大噪的美食使用了一种不可或缺的香料，正是那个故去的男人发现的。美食改变了原本穷困的岛屿，让它一举成名。雷莫提成了拯救岛屿的英雄。也许在大多数目标宏大的人眼中，找到一种新的佐料并不是什么值得嘉许的成就，然而在这里，就是最了不起的神迹。

泰坦，是他赋予那种香料的名字。

金发男人一踏上这座岛便充分领略到泰坦的风采，还不知道名字的时候就在整条街上嗅到迷醉的味道。草帽海贼团每个人都被吸引住了，不，根本不会有人无动于衷吧。身为草帽海贼团的厨师，更是超一流的海上厨师，Sanji找寻着香料，同时也找寻着岛上的新奇食材和料理方法。在时间允许的条件下，这必定是他在岛上的例行公事。

市面上的泰坦都是当地人种植出来的，用雷莫提带回来的种子。而唯一一棵野生的泰坦，藏在岛屿後方的丛林间不知所在。总有游客想去找一找，当地人不会拦着他们，但没有人能找到。甚至那棵树的存在都成了岛上的传说。如果能有幸找到，会得到整座岛屿的庇佑，成为世上最走运的人。

当Sanji从其他伙伴那里知道——其实用脚趾想就能猜得到——某个路痴出去散步再也没回来的时候，他撇了撇嘴，磕一下鞋尖立刻出发了。金发男人叼着一根烟，目的是去後面丛林中找泰坦，顺带找一找走丢的家伙。

没办法，买香料的时候，老板非常主动地告诉他这种香料的神奇之处。距离这座岛越远，它的香气就越淡，在抵达下座岛的时候就会彻底消失。这也是这座岛的美食长盛不衰，无人能夺的原因。

「只有一个例外。只有一个。」老板伸出一根手指得意地摇晃着，「野生的泰坦，雷莫提当初找到的那棵。可这么多年了，没有一个人找到。」

Sanji看了眼前方盘根错节根茎和藤蔓统统纠缠在一起的丛林，寻了个空隙钻了进去。能活动的空间并不多，他看了看上方，陡然起身几次月步，起落间跳到了树梢上。虽然在茂盛的丛林中视线很受影响，但居高临下，他轻而易举地发现了附近一处醒目的痕迹。植物上齐整如刀削的断口一路深入丛林。金发男人吐了个烟圈，慢条斯理地走了进去。

除了那家伙，没人会用这么奢侈又白痴的手段进一个丛林的吧？

在这条路的尽头，枕着一棵巨木的根系睡得正香的，当然就是Roronoa Zoro。Sanji的判断怎么会出错。一小片阳光从上面的缝隙中照下来，照在Zoro身边的地面上，细碎的金色尘埃在空气中飞舞。本来想直接踹他几脚的金发男人缓缓停下了脚步。他的视线胶着在那棵高大的树木上。

自己没有见过的树木种类当然会有很多，毕竟他是厨师又不是植物学家。可一种来自厨师的直觉，令他感到自己的视线无法离开这棵树。

Sanji沿着五个人也无法合抱的树干走了半圈，抵达背面的时候，藤蔓叶遮住的树干上露出些许刻画的痕迹。他拨开一片苍绿的藤蔓，看到树干上刻着一行字。岁月让字迹变得有些模糊，不过依然能辨认出来。

「这必是属于你我，同时也是属于这座岛的幸运。我将之命名为泰坦，神的族人。——西蒙·L·雷莫提」

一阵风徜徉过丛林，叶片连带投下光芒的间隙都随着晃动起来。金发男人没有抬头，突然伸手向身侧一抄。一枚小小的果实落进他掌心。他看到的那本菜谱上写，隔着果实是不会有任何味道的，而果实落地的一天之内不把种子取出来也会失去香气，所以这么多年来，传说中的泰坦树无人得见。

说不上是有心还是无意，反正这棵树就在这里，就在自己眼前。所以说……最先找到的竟然是绿藻头？这到底是为什么呢？他怎么找到的？或者说，他知道自己身边这棵是什么东西吗？

这些问题在那个人醒来之前都不会有答案，可并不妨碍Sanji心情很好。他绕过另外半圈重新回到Zoro身边坐下，不再想踢他起来，而是一点点耐心地剥开果实。

香气层层叠叠地在林间散开，真正的泰坦于这一刻降世。

绿发男人睁开眼睛的那一刹那，刚巧厨子垂下视线，在漫天席卷的香气中，那个金发的人抬起唇角，对他微笑。

有些问题，并不如想象的那样，真的需要答案。

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【151106】

※索香‖桑尼号抵达象岛前的捏造小段

Sanji将甜美可口的草莓馅面包放在桌上，没有像往常那样转身离开而是留下来坐了片刻。今晚守夜的是Chooper，不过这不妨碍厨师先生打算再多坐一会。

当时情况紧急，草帽海贼团的部分人马提前驾驶桑尼号离开了德雷斯罗萨，之後接二连三又发生了很多事情，好不容易才闲下来，也不知道美丽的罗宾酱和其他的混蛋们现在怎样了。眼下这个距离，电话虫是果断指望不上了，唯有期望他们快些打倒敌人，赶上自己这支先遣队伍。

要做的事情其实还有很多。金发男人想起上次整理冰箱，差不多也该备出些饭团了。少了很多张嘴吃饭是轻松了不少——尤其是少掉一个Luffy——不过也要囤点方便食物以备不时之需。他想，万一那群家伙什么时候回来，肯定第一时间就要嚷嚷肚子饿的。身为一流的海上厨师，怎么能让自己的客人失望呢。金发男人微微笑了笑，立即开始着手准备一批新鲜食材。

当小鹿从隔壁医务室中出来时，看着餐厅里Sanji忙得热火朝天的场景它明显有点懵。严格来讲画面当然不陌生，然而通常只会出现在所有人都在的时候。既然没听见任何吵闹的声音，那么这意味着……

“Sanji，他们就要回来了吗？”它满怀期待地问。

“还没有消息，不过应该快了吧。”金发的厨师先生侧过头看了它一眼。他嘴角噙着的笑容轻描淡写又真实，一点也不见担忧，“老子可得做好随时喂饱他们的准备。没准明天他们就会大喊大叫地出现了呢。”

Chopper走到桌边坐下，拖过装面包的盘子，刚要吃又小声叹了口气。“希望他们不要弄得自己浑身是伤。”

男人手上的动作跟着轻轻一顿。不得不说，他们最後联系时听到的并不是什么好消息。但与此同时，Luffy也说了，他们一定要把罗夺回来。因为是他说的，所以Sanji就这样相信着。“那帮皮糙肉厚的家伙都结实得很，安心吧Chopper。更何况，把罗抢回来的话，他们就有医生了。”

他却又忍不住想起Zoro的左眼，Luffy胸口的伤痕，Franky改头换面的身体，还有更多自己根本就不会知道的，曾出现又已愈合的伤口。它们盘踞在身体上或深埋在心底，是一句「结实」就能一概而论的吗？背负着所有不为人知的沉重，聚在一起的时候还能够一起开怀大笑，这才是伙伴的力量阿。

结束了今天临时追加的工作，金发男人将小船医的盘子洗净收好，走上甲板，来到船舷边。巨大的桑尼号静静泊在海中央，穹顶的星光一直铺到海面。他点起一支香烟，凝视着脚下的景色。翻涌的海水晃碎了星辰，浮浮沉沉的光中他忽然想起Zoro的眼睛。总是装作不经意地盯着自己，就算多了一道伤痕少了一只眼睛也没什么改变。从两年前，到两年後，看一眼，再看一眼。

那个白痴，真以为自己不知道还是怎样？可每次看过去，不是挪开目光就是换一副横眉立目的模样……妈的，给他刀片吃都是便宜他了！

金发男人想到这件事就按捺不住地把嘴里香烟当作那家伙般狠狠咬着。等到香烟只剩短短一截，他伸指一弹，烟头带着火光打了个转便和心事一起沉进海底。深不见底的海吃掉了又一个秘密，它缄口不语。

“一群混蛋，早点赶上来阿。”Sanji最後看一眼船尾的海面，“还有……要是让老子发现Robin酱受了一点伤，绝对踢死你们。”

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【151111】

※索香‖戏里戏外‖厨子快上线

Sanji倒在沙发上，翻看着手里新一集的剧本。相当无语地从头翻到尾，也没见到自己一丁点戏份。当然了，他早就知道这个结果，毕竟剧本的封面上写的名字是：Roronoa Zoro。如果自己会出演，肯定是要单独有一本的。金发男人忿然地撇了撇嘴。

妈蛋，就让这家伙这么一路耍帅好吗？自己就只能当掉线组，喝西北风？尾田老师我们出来谈一谈？

他不甘心地躺着，直到剧本的主人裸着上身，肩上挂着条毛巾从浴室里走出来坐到自己身边，他这才很响地啧了一声。

“干嘛这是？有情绪可不好。”Zoro揉了揉他的金发，动作并不那么仔细温柔，却足够亲昵。

“提问，草帽海贼团里最容易迷路的是谁？”顿一下，Sanji自己回答，“是未来的世界第一大剑豪Roronoa Zoro。再提问，为什么最会迷路的人总不会掉线，而我这么一个聪慧绝顶人见人爱令无数少女心动的王子殿下却是One Piece里掉线率和掉线时间都排名第一的那个？尾田老师动不动就不让我上线的原因是不是怕我抢走了他无上的人气？！”

“你多虑了。”绿发男人冷静地指出，“他只是喜欢耍你而已。”

“我去！能不能别说这么伤人的话！”金发男人眼看就要叼一块手帕掉眼泪了，他指着墙上张贴的大海报——那张标着「ONLY ALIVE」的自己的悬赏单——不依不饶地叫嚣着，“再这样我真的死给他看阿！”

Zoro忍不住扶额。他真的很理解Sanji一直没有戏份的焦虑，明明身为主角却整年整年的没有上镜机会？这和失业也差不多了。然而他也没什么好的办法，毕竟他们想干什么也是没用的，关键还是看尾田老师想干什么……

眼看那个男人捶胸顿足，在沙发上都打起滚来了。“老子要失业了！混蛋阿，我还是去开餐厅吧！就冲老子这形象和人气还有手艺，桌位预订轻轻松松到明年好吗！”他腰杆一挺就从沙发上跳了下来，“我现在去刷商户租赁广告，餐厅就叫BARATIE All Blue分店。”

下一秒Zoro把他果断按住了。

“绿藻头，你做什么！挡人财路是有血光之灾的！”

“你几时让Nami附身了？血光之灾个鬼！白痴你少瞎折腾了。”他想了想，直面金发男人气鼓鼓的表情，“我预订行了吗？一年三百六十五天，一天三顿饭外加早茶下午茶夜宵还有点心时间还有各种新菜的试做时间，我全包了。你可以把租金省下来买食材买厨具买你想买的东西。你满意了吗？”

“哈？本王子卖艺不卖身。”

绿发男人斩钉截铁地开口。“我不介意你卖身给我。”

等等，这句展开真是超乎想象。“……所以……”Sanji斜睨着他，一脸的不相信，过了许久，才斟酌着问道，“你这是要……包养老子？”

“说自己的时候，能不能拣点好听的？”Zoro简直无语。那是褒义词吗？不过貌似说的也并不是什么好事。

显然Sanji并不那么在乎措辞，那几句话，就只是说说而已。玩笑的成分居多，Zoro不无遗憾地想，如果能认真看待就更好了。自己说的时候可不是抱着那种玩笑的心情。一来二去几句话过後，绿发男人看到他明显高兴了不少，对于那家伙而言，显然被需要的时候总是很容易产生幸福感的。对于自己而言，不是被需要，而是被给予，能够吃到Sanji做的料理就会觉得非常幸福。

“很难得嘛，绿藻你说得很对。有这些闲下来的时间，老子可以多学习些新的料理。明天我再去书店买几本菜谱回来。”很快，Sanji就肯定了这样的想法。

“喂，别太放松了，没准明天你的剧本就来了。”

“那正好阿，求之不得呢。”金发男人抬起唇角轻轻一笑，“你就擦亮了眼睛，等着老子闪亮登场吧。”

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【151117】

※索香‖口是心非

这扔的是盘子而不是大件的暗器？目的是送吃的而不是削掉自己的脑袋？咬牙切齿于对方这种针锋相对的态度却又不得不承认，他做出的食物口味真是超一流。Roronoa Zoro侧过视线，金发的厨子刚好在这一秒扭起身子向船上另外两个女人大献殷勤去了。

切了一声，他十分果断地转开了脸。多看一眼的话只怕自己的智商都要跟着这家伙一起掉线了。

“白痴一样。”他小声嘟哝着。

只一瞬间，那人的目光就刷地回到自己身上，火辣辣的直白，不退不让。怎么就只有在这种时候，那家伙的代入感强得令人发指呢。上一秒还对着Nami和Robin眉花眼笑，一回头就能冲自己横眉立目龇牙咧嘴。“你说谁呢混账绿藻头？！”

“我忘了。”剑士拎着瓶酒放空视线，表情这叫一个问心无愧。

这就是草帽海贼团的日常。哪怕接下来刀来腿往打出花儿来，也依然能让船上任何一个人说出诸如「今天也是一如既往的和平呢」的台词来。

严格来讲无非是逞逞口舌之快。不然还能怎样，又不会有什么实质性的意义。那家伙不能小看，Zoro在心里是承认的。他其实并不像他看上去的——尤其是对着女人时——这么的不着四六。恰恰相反，Zoro很清楚比起自家海贼团里大多数单纯耿直的家伙，厨子的脑子要快上很多，也会多转好几个弯。可这并不能成为自己不努力嘲讽他的理由。因为令人火大的是他妈的这家伙总在嘲讽自己，而且越是得意就越是变本加厉。

真是，怎么想都超级不对付的一种人。

装听不见可不是他Roronoa Zoro的风格。于是顺理成章地，绿发的剑士会在各个地方找各种理由站出去，和这家伙吵一吵，能继续的话就再干一架。虽说伙伴之间不以性命相博，自己比他强又是一定的，然而那家伙总是不肯认输。大多数时候，打起来都是不痛不痒地就结束了，或者被Nami那个女人强制叫停，分不出什么胜负。不过从对手，悬赏金额之类的，还是能明确超他一些，剑士觉得这样的结果还算不错。因为只差一点而憋屈又不甘的神情，真的很生动也很诱人。

对。诱人。

在偶尔思考的时候，Zoro意识到出现在自己脑袋里的竟然是「诱人」这个词。这可真是……太出人意表了。

觉得自己的实力应该要比厨子高上很多，却因为那诱人的模样而觉得「只超他一点点的结果也很不错」，这根本就是哪里不太对吧？自己的重点到底是什么？

泄愤般挥舞着沉重的杠铃，剑士早已忘记了数到几万。反正天早就黑了，自己又守夜，锻炼到它再亮起来就可以了。继续了没多久，那个在脑袋里挥之不去的轻巧身影头上顶着盘子跳上瞭望室。

“感谢老子今天的大发善心吧绿藻头。”Sanji笑了笑，手里盘子向地上一放，“亲自送夜宵上门的服务可不是次次都有的。”他揉了揉肩膀，装模作样地叹了口气，“喂养一株藻类，让他努力活着别死可真是个辛苦活。”

剑士感到额角的青筋无意识地跳了跳。

“老子是专职的厨师又不是园丁，这是不是该问Luffy要个双份工资……”金发男人摸着下巴若有所思，“对了，还要时不时给迷路的家伙当向导，难道也是免费服务吗？那该是三倍工资阿。”

Zoro觉得自己再保持缄默，额角的青筋就要像Chopper那样长成角了。

下一秒，看那家伙弯着嘴角还要说下去的样子，他终于动了。当Sanji反应过来的时候，自己正被那个绿藻头按在地板上，一点犹豫都不带地噬咬着嘴唇。还想要说的，终归是一个字都说不出来了。

妈的，几个意思这是？金发男人忍不住伸手将那人的肩膀搂紧了。就因为太在意了，所以才总是要说。就因为太想念了，所以才总想要在一起，哪怕是用吵吵闹闹没营养的手段。现在这样子，自己是觉得不说出来也不打紧了，只是，他到底……明不明白？

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【160104】

※索香‖夺回厨子！‖捏造有

“不如到我们这里来！”

“那样的海贼团有什么好？有妈妈厉害吗？”

“这里的姑娘你不中意吗？要男人也应有尽有阿？”

“我们到过更多的海哦，听说你想要找什么的？”

搞什么阿！面对身边无数人的游说，草帽海贼团的厨师先生很抓狂。虽然是接受了条件要为四皇做上三个月的点心，但这也不意味着卖身和跳槽阿？！山治咬着嘴里的香烟在厨房里转着圈的心塞。老子是受路飞的邀请才出海的！老子是草帽海贼团的人！就算选要走的路，也得是路飞走的那一条！你们这里有娜美桑和罗宾酱吗？！还什么男人应有尽有，鬼才要阿！自家船上那几个混账就够受的了！更何况还有那个绿藻头……

在三个月内，自己肯定会当个尽职尽责的好厨师，一旦过了这三个月……金发男人叼着支香烟认真思索着该如何逃出生天。对方大概不会随便放自己走呢，毕竟那位Lady那么喜欢自己的手艺。

眼见约定的三个月之期到了，Big Mom果然没有放人的意思。放眼望去在这蔚蓝的海上，也没有能够只身一人离开的方法。不过，毕竟是船，不可能永远不靠岸的吧。只要登了岛，总会有办法离开的。打定主意，Sanji继续在这艘船上担任专职厨师，另一方面却开始在海平面上寻找其它岛屿的痕迹。

“敌袭！敌袭！”船上的警报忽然响起，与此同时，炮弹击中船身的震颤立刻从脚下的甲板传来。正在厨房中思考新式点心的Sanji露出了愕然的神情。不知道是哪个没脑子的，连四皇的船都敢这么公然挑衅？嗯，等等阿，说到挑衅四皇……好像当初……自己也……

“喂！山治！我们来接你啦！你在哪儿阿？”隔着几层甲板都能听见他精神满满的大喊大叫。

我靠！果然是这家伙！

金发男人松了口气般，突然就笑出声来了。想想也是，除了自家那个不问龙潭虎穴什么地方都敢闯的船长，这海上怕也没有几个海贼团是这么没头没脑的了。

他立刻跳起来从厨房冲出去。抬腿迅速撂翻了几个挡路的家伙，Sanji立刻在狂风巨浪中看到了那艘熟悉的狮头的船。暴风将船上所有人的头发吹得凌乱，根本看不清表情，可他知道，每个人都是笑着的。带着敢于和四皇开战的勇气，他们来接自己了。

“Nami桑和Robin酱，还有你们这群混蛋。”他嘟哝着，香烟紧紧咬在齿间。

“Sanji要跑啦！拦住拦住！”身後一群人喊着包抄过来，不过谁也不可能追上草帽海贼团那个金发的厨师。那个只一跳就能轻盈跳上半空的男人，那个灵巧得仿佛可以御风而行的男人，飞鸟一般掠过唱歌的船首，扑向属于他的那一个未来。就算微渺，却足够真切。

“Franky，准备好了吗？”航海士自信的声音穿透风声。下一秒风来炮的光芒映亮了大船上所有的眼睛。没有任何办法，他们只能眼睁睁地看着那艘小船带着火焰的色彩一骑绝尘。

“白痴，耽搁太久了吧。”绿发男人将手里的刀收回鞘中。他扭过头来，黯猩红色的眸终于盯牢了厨子。他实在是不适应没有这家伙的日子，总像是缺了点什么，最要命最灵魂的那种。

Sanji满怀爱意地结束了对两位女神的问候，再踢开Luffy试图缠住自己的橡胶手，这才迎上Zoro的视线。在看到他的那一刻，金发男人弯了弯嘴角，露出一个安静的笑容。

“……我回来了。”

\- FIN -

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【160117】

※索香‖归来

这是一个不断落雷的夜晚。闪电的光芒一次又一次划破天际，绵密的雷声让人听不见任何其他的声响。没有想象中的暴雨，视线所及就只有闪电不时劈开海面，一个危险十足的夜晚。巨大的象岛在海中静待着这鬼天气的消散。

草帽一伙围坐在餐厅里，味同嚼蜡地吃着桌上的食物。不是说厨师的菜式不合口味，而是他们在怀念自家厨师的手艺。山治离开他们，已经有一个月了。船长下了令，人不齐之前，不会出航。正如Sanji在信上写的那样，谁也没有怀疑他不会回来。

“他会有办法的！”就算这样笃定地说过，Luffy此刻显然也不太有精神地啃着一大块金枪鱼三明治。所有人都或多或少地沮丧着，就连偶尔讲出来的笑话也变得不好笑了。

艰难地吃过这顿晚饭，众人三三两两地离开了，留守船的Zoro在舱里。以往他总会去瞭望台锻炼，然而今天他却想在这里多待一会儿。刷完了那些盘子，他按照原来的样子将它们摆进橱柜。这间厨房里的每一样东西都没变，随便动那家伙的东西，他会不开心的。绿发的剑士将餐厅打扫完毕，重新坐回桌前。他撑着腮侧过视线，眯起一点眼睛，光线暗了些，好像这样那个金发的男人就会出现在流理台前，挽着袖子准备料理。

不知道这些日子以来，那个白痴厨子都在做什么？白道黑道的消息都没有透露出更多关于婚礼的内容，仿佛销声匿迹了般，这样更让人觉得不安。

将近凌晨三点的时候，无穷无尽的落雷终于有了停歇的迹象，渐渐稀疏下来。还坐在餐厅里没有离开的Zoro突然听到了一种声音。很熟悉，是皮鞋踏着木制甲板的声音，步调就更加熟悉了，可又比平时听惯的那个……沉重了太多。他愕然地将视线挪向舱门，等着答案揭晓。

脚步在门外停下了，接着门被打开。和想象中的一样，Zoro看见了Sanji。但眼前的景象还是让他怔怔地站起身来，不知道该说些什么。

眼前的金发男人憔悴了很多，也瘦了很多，已经到了一眼就能看出来的程度。他浑身都湿透了，向下滴着水，看起来就像是从海里游回来的。Sanji紧紧咬着一支没点的烟，没说话就直直倒了下去。

Zoro跑过去，跪下将厨子小心翼翼地抱进怀里。这个身体虚弱得好像自己稍一用力就会碎掉，却倔强穿越了落雷和大海，回到了桑尼号，回到了伙伴们的身边。

“你到底……发生什么了？”绿发男人感到心头窜起无法平息的怒火。

Sanji没有昏过去，他只是露出一个虚弱的笑容，用那只海一样颜色的眼睛看着绿发男人，还给他一句自己曾耿耿于怀的话。

“什么都没发生。”

Zoro一瞬间就体会到了那时Sanji的心情。他咬了咬牙，放弃了这个话题。“……你需要Chopper，我去叫它。”

“不。不用，明天早上再告诉他们。”金发男人缓缓抬起手，攥紧了Zoro的衣襟，“现在，让我睡一下吧。”他阖起眼睛，“Zoro？”

绿发男人抄着他的肩膀，另一只手穿过腿弯将Sanji抱起来，放到沙发上。他在金发男人身边坐下，伸手拢了拢对方有些凌乱的发丝。

“我就待在这。”

下一秒，Sanji狠狠抓住了他的手。这一点也不像那个厨子会做的事情，但Zoro根本找不到拒绝的理由，因为他此刻的样子……就像是溺水的人抓住了一根稻草。金发男人闭着眼睛，像是用尽全身的力气，轻声说出一句，我回来了。

谁知道你这家伙都经历了些什么阿。不过……

Zoro深吸一口气，回握住那只瘦削的手。“欢迎回来。”

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【160125】

※索香‖Message

绿发的剑士静静看着面前的字条，没有说话。手紧紧攥着腰间的刀柄，太过用力，刀柄几乎要深深嵌进掌心。自己的修行仍然不够，否则不会需要这样强烈而刻意地压制。

事情的来龙去脉已经听提前登岛的队伍复述过了。其中的曲折离奇都不重要，他只知道一件事——这是厨子的留言。

非常正式的，在这种情况下还要坚持告诉所有伙伴的。留言。

虽然那只是个白痴又花痴的笨蛋，但他留下的话绝不是什么可有可无的玩笑。

Zoro忍不住想起在恐怖三桅船的时候，面对暴君大熊压倒性的力量，是那家伙亲口告诉自己，让Luffy再去找个厨子。那一次每个人都以为自己将要迎接死亡，所以那是一句坦然的遗言，就这么明目张胆地摆出来，要自己转达给所有人。一刹那自己不可避免地感到忿然，胸口像有一头横冲直撞的野兽，又像压着一块神明都无法撼动的巨石。因为知道，那个人是怀着怎样的心情，说出那些话的。

那么这次呢？

Zoro盘膝坐在地上，字条在自己伸手就能够到的地方，三把刀立在身侧。他闭上眼睛，面无表情，头脑中却越发的战作一团。

事情的严重性，不是纸条上的几个字能描绘的。说了会回来的，自己当然相信他，非常相信。那是一种出于对伙伴的信任，历经了无数劫难之後的绝对信任。可到了强者如云的新世界，他的对手是更为棘手的家伙。面对这样的战斗，谁知道分出胜负会是什么时候？守着一座行踪不定的岛屿，他又该怎么回来？

睁开眼睛，绿发男人看到一脸严肃往肚子里塞水果的船长，还有讲完就愁眉不展的航海士，沉默不语的骨头，心不在焉的狙击手，拿起书到现在都没有翻页的考古学家，捣着药走神的小船医，拿着可乐半天没有喝的船匠，每个人都好似丢了一部分的魂魄，提不起精神来。那个厨子的离开，影响到的不止是自己。他突然拿过刀，站起身来。

“你们还要等什么？”

所有人都抬起头来望着他。

“都想不想继续航海了？”剑士平静地看着自己的船长。

“Zoro？”

“想当海贼王的话，就要以最快的速度前进吧，Luffy？”他顿了顿，看向所有的人，“我们的船的最快速度，难道不是找到那个白痴，然後一起走吗？”

他的话让Nami和Usopp同时露出了笑容。这样的句式可是他们非常熟悉的。绝不会丢下任何一个人，绝不会弃之不顾。这才是伙伴。

“不错。”航海士率先反应过来，她一拍手掌，“好在我们有明确的目标。BIG MOM的茶会可是相当有名的。”

Luffy跳了起来。“冒险冒险！我已经迫不及待了！”

“一起参加吗？那还真是SUPER阿！”

“哟嚯嚯嚯！没想到还会有和文斯莫克家族交手的机会，简直是有生之年！阿，但我已经死了！”

找到了真正的目标，海贼们在一瞬间都仿佛获得了重生。他们振奋精神，唱唱跳跳地收拾行装准备起航，闪电般向毛皮族的人告别，闪电般回到他们狮子头的座船，闪电般确认了航向。事不宜迟，他们已无法再等待。

坐在甲板上，绿发男人盯着船首的方向，微微扬起了嘴角。他的手依然紧紧握住刀柄，这一次，坚定而用力。

机会和未来靠的都不是等待，而是要自己努力去创造。这条名为“海贼”的路，是要所有的伙伴并肩前行的，少了任何一个，都不是自己想要的未来。

\- FIN -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

【160209】

※索香‖红

那是一条河，从上游蜿蜒而至，幽幽绕过身畔，流向不知何处的下游。Roronoa Zoro站在河岸，看到了一大片铺张的红。是某种不知名的植物，它们的花倏然便开满了河面，像是转眼的时间流淌出了满地的鲜血，将整条河都浸染透了，仿佛隔着空气都能飘出血腥味儿来。绿发的剑士沉默着，心脏内里翻搅着阵阵焦灼。

他知道应该有个人在那里的。他总是在那里。那个人有着金色的头发，无论在什么地方都会非常醒目；还生着一张令人火大的嘴巴，三言两语便能激得自己暴跳如雷；看上去不算健硕，身量明明偏瘦，却蕴藏着强悍的力量，能让自己放心将身後交付的程度。一直以来，自己都把他放在那个位置，从没有说过，可也从没有丢过。

但这一次，整个世界空空如也。

剑士为这个奇怪的情况沉默了很久。他不知道理由，唯一能感受到的是心情。

想拔出三把刀来，将挡在前方的一切阻碍都砍成碎片。这念头一旦在脑袋里形成，就再也消失不了。剑士觉得自己像是走火入魔，心脏里有个影子不断发出听不见的咆哮，明明没有一丁点声音，却吵得自己始终无法平静。在这个安宁得从未出现过涟漪的世界，这是第一次出现的魔障

——不是因为出现了什么，而是因为失去了什么。

他闭了闭眼睛，双手在忍耐着。再睁开眼睛时，那个金发的人竟毫无征兆地出现在红河对岸。Zoro张了张嘴，喉咙里没有一点声音。他直觉感到哪里不对，和以往的那家伙不同，但一句话也说不出来，只能用视线紧紧捉住那个人。

一身熟悉的黑色西装衬着明亮的金发，那家伙始终背对着自己，看也不看这边。他缓缓伸出手来，手腕在一片血色中耀眼的白皙。男人用堪称温柔的动作摘下一支鲜红的花，连着下面一段长长的茎。他捏着那支花，用拎着一瓶酒的感觉高高提起来，再用一个喝下的姿势将那些看不见的酒水倾进喉咙。自始至终都不肯回头，Zoro只能看到他的侧脸，嘴角噙起一抹轻飘飘的笑。

亲眼看到这个笑容，绿发男人感到整颗心脏都被攫紧了。无法挪开自己的视线，即使知道那不是真的。像是一个遥远的梦境，永远都无法接近的距离。焦灼感没有消失，反而变本加厉，宛若隔着一层硬质的绒布，骚动着心脏最深幽最隐秘的地方。

那个人，这个地方……不该是这样的。

所以说，那该怎样？

Zoro思考着。没有答案，可他想，无论怎样也该将那个人摆在更正确的位置，至少要再接近一点。他毫不犹豫地拨开面前红色的植物，向河中央走去。刺目的红在周身漫开，渐渐没过脚踝，膝盖，腰身，胸口，他还在一径向前。在没有找到答案之前，他不会退缩。

连眼前都被红色彻底充斥的那刻，Roronoa Zoro猛地睁开眼睛。夕阳残红似血的光直直撞进他的右眼。一个真实的世界。

从梦境中脱出，他这才记起自己是在一处陌生的船舱。越过舱门能看到自家船长的那顶草帽。Luffy盘膝坐在船首柱的雕像顶端，目不转睛地盯着前方。这是四皇的部下，那只狮子的船。此刻，他和Luffy两个人正在向着唯一的目的地前进——四皇BIG MOM的所在地。一次货真价实的秘密行动。

不是什么梦了。这一次已经打定主意，谈判也好，破坏婚礼也好，甚至直接抢人也好，不把那家伙弄出来誓不罢休。惹上的麻烦会有多少自己才不在乎。反正早就习惯了，身在这个海贼团，最不缺的就是麻烦，对吧。

\- FIN -


End file.
